Bestialisation
by luigia123
Summary: Voila la version du troisième livre de twillight version X
1. Prologue

Bestialisation

Tous nos subterfuges s'étaient révélés vains contre ce nouveau clan d'hybride crée par l'ancien traqueur des volturi pour pouvoir baiser Alice Hua.

Le cœur glacé, la chatte mouillé, je le regardai se préparer à me défendre. Son intense concentration trahissait une assurance absolue, en dépit du surnombre de nos ennemis hybride. Inutile d'espérer de l'aide des volturi – en ce moment même, les siens luttaient pour leur vie, à l'instar de ce que eux s'apprêtait à faire pour nous.

Saurais-je jamais comment cet autre combat se terminerait ? Découvrirais-je qui avait gagné, qui perdu ? vivrais-je assez longtemps pour cela ?

Les chances étaient minces.

Sous le choc de voir ma meilleurs amie forcée violer son pire ennemi en échange de ma libération vu que je suis en otage par les hybride violent et vierge qui me retenais contre mon grée, Alice hurlais de douleur et de rage contre la force de son ennemi qui la violais et hurlais le nom de Elizabeth. C'est alors que quelque part au loin, dans les tréfonds de la forêt glacée, une louve blanche montée sur le dos nouveau née vampire hua hurla de rage.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Ultimatum des races

 _Bella._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu obliges Charlie à porter des notes à sues, comme si nous étions encore à l'époque ou on te gardait sexuellement moi et Seth en te baisant. Si j'avais envie de te baiser,_

 _Je répondrais aux tu as fait un choix sexuelle, d'accord ?_

 _Tu ne peux pas gagner sur les deux pornos, alors que_

 _Dans « Ennemi sexuel » quel mot est trop compliqué pour que tu._

 _Écoute, je sais que je suis une salope, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution_

 _Il nous est impossible être amante sexuelle quand tu passes ton temps avec une bande de_

 _Penser à toi trop souvent me fait qu'aggraver la situation avec mon frère, alors n'Écrie plus_

 _Oui, tu me manque sexuellement aussi petite-sœur beaucoup trop même. Ça ne change rien. Désolé._

 _Leah._

Mes doigts caressèrent la feuille, s'arrêtant sur les creux ou elle avait appuyé si fort sa plume que le papier avait failli se déchirer. Je l'imaginais rédigeant cette missive, traçant maladroitement de son écriture grossière les mots furieux, barrant ligne après ligne les phrase insatisfaisantes, jusqu'à briser de ses mains puissantes peut-être, son stylo, ce qui expliquerait les taches d'encre. Je devinais ses sourcils sombres se fronçant sous l'effet de la frustration, les rides de son front. Aurais-je été là-bas, je me serais esclaffé en lui sautant dessus pour la baiser : « Pas la peine de te coller la migraine, Lily. Crache le morceau sinon je te viole tout la semaine. »

Rire était cependant la dernière chose dont j'avais envie, tandis que je relisais ces mots que je connaissais par cœur. Sa réponse à ma supplication de coucher avec moi- transmise par l'intermédiaire de Charlie et de Sue, exactement comme quand on était élèves de primaires et on s'envoyait des mots pour taquiner Seth. J'avais pressenti la teneur du pli avant que de l'avoir ouvert.

M'étonnais toutefois la force avec laquelle chacune de ses lignes raturées me blessait, à croire que les pointes des lettres étaient tranchantes. Et puis, tous ces débuts rageurs cachaient mal un océan de douleur; la souffrance de Leah me tailladait plus que ma propre peine.

Fourrant la page froissée dans ma poche arrière, je descendis à toutes jambes au rez-de-chaussée. Juste à temps ! Le bocal de sauce tomate que Charlie avait flanqué dans la micro-onde n'avait effectué qu'un tour lorsque j'interrompis vivement les opérations.

'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? grommela mon père.

'' Tu es censé retirer le couvercle avant, papa. Le métal bousille les micro-ondes.

Tout en parlant, j'ouvris le bocal, en vidai la moitié dans un bol que je plaçai au four avant de ranger le restant de sauce dans le réfrigérateur. J'enclenchai la minuterie et appuyai sur le bouton.

'' M'en suis-je mieux tirée avec les pâtes ? S'enquit Charlie.

Il m'avait observée agir, lèvres pincées. Je regardai, sur la cuisinière, la casserole –source de l'odeur qui m'avait alertée.

'' Remuer aide, lui répondis-je gentiment.

Dénichant une cuillère, j'entrepris de décoller le tas gluant qui avait attaché au fond, il soupira.

''Explique-moi un peu ce qu'il t'arrive, lançai-je.

Mon gentil pédophile consentant de père croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa la pluie qui, derrière les fenêtres tombais à seaux.

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

Charlie aux fourneaux ? J'étais perplexe. Ajoutons-y son attitude revêche. Elizabeth ma cliente sexuelle de copine n'était pas encore là; d'ordinaire, mon père réservait ce genre de comportement à ma petite amie, déployant des trésors d'imagination tant que ses paroles que dans ses postures sexuelle afin de lui faire sentir à quel point elle n'était pas le bienvenue sans payer d'abord. Ces efforts étaient d'ailleurs inutiles- Elizabeth savait très précisément ce que pensait Charlie sans avoir besoin de ces représentations de paysage de proxénète pour coucher avec moi.

Petite copine… je me surpris à mordiller l'intérieur de ma joue, en proie à une tension familière. Ces mots n'étaient pas les bons, n'exprimant en rien l'engagement éternel qui était le nôtre. Certes, le terme « destinée » ou « sort sexuelle » sonnaient ridicule dans une conversation courante. Elizabeth en avait un autre à l'esprit, origine de ma tension. Rien que d'y songer, j'étais nerveuse. « Fiancée a la comtesse sanglante en renonçant à être une prostituée pour les humain ». Pouah ! J'en frissonnai.

'' Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Repris-je. Depuis quand prépares-tu le dîner ? Ou, du moins, t'y essayes-tu ? Ajoutai-je en enfonçant dans l'eau les spaghettis amalgamés.

'' Nulle loi n'interdit que je cuisine dans ma propre maison, rétorqua Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules.

'' Tu seras en effet le premier à être en prison et pour viole de sa propre fille aussi, répliquai-je avec bonne humeur pour le taquiner.

'' Très drôle.

Il retira le vêtement de chauffeur, comme si, avant mon coup d'œil, il avait oublié qu'il portait encore son uniforme de chauffeur de limousine, et alla le suspendre à la patère. La ceinture et l'étui de son machette et celui de son teaser gun s'y trouvaient déjà. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de les emporter au bureau de chauffeur depuis des semaines. Les disparitions susceptibles de troubler la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, avaient cessé. Plus aucun témoin ne venait jurer avoir aperçu de mystérieux loups géants dans les bois de cette région éternellement humide.

Je n'insistai pas, sachant que Charlie finirait passe m'avouer en temps voulu ce qui le préoccupait. Il était d'un naturel taciturne sexuel : ses tentatives malheureuses pour orchestrer le dîner à ma place laissaient supposer qu'il avait nombre de choses à dire ce soir-là. Par habitude, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule geste que j'avais tendance à répéter fréquemment à cette heure. Plus que trente minutes.

Les après-midi constituaient l'étape la plus difficile de mes journées. Depuis que ma ancienne et grande sœur sexuelle (louve-garou de surcroît) Leah Clearwater avait crié haut et forte que je faisais de la moto en douce – trahison destinée que je sois punie encore plus et privée de la compagnie de mon ex réconcilier amoureuse (et Demi-vampire) Elizabeth Hua Balthory -, ce dernière n'avait l'autorisation de me fréquenter sexuellement que si elle payais Charlie directement 300 $ de dix-neuf à vingt et une heures trente de sexe avec moi, dans le confinement de ma chambre et sous la voyance rapprocher, réprobatrice et grincheuse de mon proxénète de père. Ce châtiment s'ajoutait aux mesures sexuelle de rétorsion que j'avais récoltées pour avoir disparu sans explication durant trois jours et m'être aussi amusée à sauter dans la mer du haut d'une falaise pour retrouver ma mémoire quand était amnésique a cause de la fille (demi- vampire) d'Élizabeth balthory hua qui est Janes Hua et qui m'avais hypnotisée pour que je rompre avec Elizabeth.

Bref, les après-midi avaient beau être les seuls moments ou j'étais séparée d'Elizabeth, elles me pesaient, interminables. J'endurais pourtant ma condamnation sexuelle sans protester ; et d'une je l'avais amplement méritée de me faire baiser par mon père comme punition : et de deux, je n'aurais pas supporté de heurter Charlie en déménageant (J'étais majeure, après tout), alors qu'une séparation beaucoup plus définitive se dessinait à l'horizon, ce qu'il ignorait.

Bougon, il s'attabla et déplia le journal humide; quelques secondes après, il émettait des claquements de langues mécontents.

'' Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lis les nouvelles si ça doit te mettre dans cet état, papa.

'' Voilà pourquoi tout le monde souhaite habiter de petites villes, éluda-t-il en plissant le nez.

'' Allons bon ! Que reproches-tu aux grandes, à présent ?

'' Seattle est en bonne position pour décrocher le titre de capitale du viole. Cinq violes non élucidés ces deux dernières semaines. Et eux qui tombais enceinte de ces viole mourait dans les 4 jours suivant des naissances étrange. Tu te vois vivre dans pareille ambiance ?

'' Il me semble que Las Vegas est plus dangereuse des villes des États-Unis, or j'y ai vécu des années a me prostituées.

Et je n'avais jamais autant risqué d'être victimes d'une viole ou d'un assassinat que depuis mon installation dans la charmante bourgade de Forks qu'il croyait si sûre. Plusieurs tueurs étaient encore à mes trousses, du reste. Dans ma main, la cuillère tremble déclenchant les frissons de l'eau.

'' Et bien moi-même si je suis un pédophile non criminalisée, on me paierait que je refuserais d'y emménager, décréta Charlie.

Renonçant à sauver notre repas, je le servis. Je dus à recourir à un couteau à viande pour couper les spaghettis. Mon père affichait une mine penaude. Il recouvrit sa part de sauce et s'y attaqua. Je suivis son exemple sans grand enthousiasme. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant quelques instants. Charlie étant retourné à ses articles, je m'emparai de mon exemplaire défraîchi de l'anneau de Nibelung et tentai de me perdre dans les légendes norvégiennes récrites au 18 e siècle en attendant qu'il daigne m'adresser la parole.

J'en étais au moment ou Hunding, armée du bouclier et de la lance entre dans l'habitation : il s'arrête un instant sur le seuil, ayant aperçu Sigmund, lorsque Charlie se racla la gorge et jeta le journal par terre.

'' C'est vrai, dit-il, j'avais une raison de préparer…. ça. (Il brandit sa fourchette en direction de son assiette.) Je voulais te parler.

Je reposai mon livre; la reliure en était si abîmée qu'il s'écrasa à plat sur la table.

'' Il suffisait de le dire répondis-je.

Il acquiesça, sourcils froncés.

'' Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, la prochaine fois. Je pensais que te débarrasser de la corvée de cuisine te mettrait de meilleures humeurs sexuelles.

'' Et ça marche ! Ris-je. Tes talents de chef m'ont tellement ramollie que tout tes amis pourrais me passer sur le corps que je les sentirais même pas. Une vraie guimauve. Allez, je t'écoute.

'' Ça concerne Leah.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Leah ? Repostai-je, lèvres serrées, en me fermant comme une huître.

'' Du calme, Bella. Je sais que tu ne lui as pas pardonné son mouchardage, mais elle a eu raison. Elle s'est comportée de manières responsables.

'' Pardon ? M'offusquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, passons. Alors qu'en est-t-il ?

Cette question anodine résonna dans mon esprit, rien moins que banale. Qu'en était-t-il de Leah, en effet ? Qu'allais-je faire à son sujet ? Mon ancien sœur était désormais… quoi ? Mon ennemie ?

'' Ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? Plaida Charlie, les traits soudains soucieux.

'' Pourquoi m'énerverais-je ?

'' Eh bien… Elizabeth est également concernée.

Je grimaçai.

'' Je lui permets de venir ici, non ? Se défendit mon père.

'' Oui. Pour de la visite sexuelle chronométrée à la seconde près en me payant au passage à tous les coups. À propos, ne pourrais-tu pas m'autoriser à sortir d'ici ? J'ai été plutôt performante sexuellement, non ?

Le tout dit sur le ton de plaisanterie salace. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais punie sexuellement jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

'' Justement, j'y arrivais.

De manière assez inattendue, le visage de Charlie se fendit d'un grand sourire. Un instant, elle parut rajeunir de vingt ans. J'entrevis une vague possibilité dans ce sourire, décidai cependant de rester prudente.

'' Excuse-moi, je suis en manque et perdue. De qui discutons-nous ? De Leah ? Elizabeth ? De ma punition sexuelle ?

'' Un peu des trois.

'' Et… le lien ?

'' Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il en levant les mains comme s'il rendait les armes. J'estime que tu mérites une remise de peine pour bon comportement. J'ai rarement rencontré de nymphomane adolescente aussi peu pleurnicheuse que toi.

'' Tu es sérieux ? M'éclairai-je, ahurie. Je suis libre d'allez baiser ?

D'où venait cette soudaine mansuétude ? J'avais été certaine de rester aux fers sexuels jusqu'à ce que je quitte définitivement la maison, et Elizabeth n'avait rien décelé de ce retournement de situation dans l'esprit de mon père. Ce dernier leva un doigt.

'' À une condition.

'' Super, grognai-je, douchée.

'' Écoute, il s'agit plus d'une requête que d'un ordre. Tu es libre de baiser. J'espère seulement que tu utiliseras cette liberté de manière… judicieuse.

'' Précise.

Une fois encore, il poussa une soupire.

'' J'ai conscience que la compagnie sexuelle d'Elizabeth te suffit…

'' Je passe aussi du temps avec Alice et Janes, l'interrompis-je.

Les sœurs sirène d'Elizabeth n'était pas soumise aux heures de visite ni au paiement non plus; elle allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Entre ses mains habiles, Charlie n'était qu'un jouet. Je couchais avec Janes a cause que je lui avais pardonnée son crime envers moi et elle avait jurée de ne plus recommencée a présent que avais devinée son secret qu'elle était amoureuse de moi tout autant que Elizabeth. La preuve sa nouvelle victime des hypnoses était sa nouvelle sœur maya qui elle était encore plus attentive et obéissante que moi.

'' Oui, mais tu as des amis en dehors des Hua. Ou du moins, tu en avais.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment.

'' Quand as-tu discuté avec Angela Weber pour la dernière fois ? Finit-il par lâcher.

'' Vendredi midi, ripostai-je aussitôt.

Avant le retour d'Elizabeth à Forks, mes client de classe (excluant les profs évidement) s'étaient dévisses en deux groupes que j'aimais à opposer en « Bon client » et « Mauvais clients », « Nous » et « eux ». Les gentils étaient Angela, son amoureux Ben Cheney, ainsi que mon patron Mike Newton. Tous trois m'avaient généreusement pardonné ma folie sexuelle après qu'aille était devenue amnésique en quittant de force Elizabeth. Lauren Mallory était l'âme damnée de la bande des vilains, elle ma toujours détester de tout façon, laquelle regroupait pratiquement tous mes pairs, y compris ma première amie, Jessica Stanley, qui paraissait s'entendre à merveille avec le clan anti-porno-Bella.

Elizabeth revenue dans le jeu, la ligne de séparation s'était encore accentuée. Sa réapparition avait laissé des traces sur l'amitié sexuelle que me portait mon patron. Angela, elle m'était restée loyale, et Ben avait suivi le mouvement. En dépit de l'aversion naturelle que la plupart des humains éprouvaient pour les Hua, Angela se faisait un point d'honneur de s'asseoir au côté étonnement de Janes, la brute du groupe, tout les jours à la cantine. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait même semblé être à l'aise et était même mis a filtré avec elle en cachette et ben semblais ne pas être déranger par ça. Il était difficile de rester insensible au charme des Hua une fois qu'on les laissait exercer leur pouvoir de séduction sexuelle.

'' En dehors du lycée, insistais Charlie, me ramenant à la réalité.

'' Comment aurais-je vu qui que ce soit en dehors du lycée ? Tu m'as punis je te rappelle. Angela a un petit copain, elle aussi. Elle est toujours fourrée avec et je parle autant sexuellement que possible. Si tu décides de me lâcher la bride, nous pourrons sans doute sortir toute les quatre pour une partouse ensemble, d'ailleurs.

'' J'entends bien. N'empêche… toi et Leah étiez comme deux chatte siamois. Maintenant…

'' Va droit au but, le coupai-je. Quelle est ta condition sexuelle ?

'' J'estime que tu ne devrais pas négliger tes clients au profil du seul Elizabeth, Bella, lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas bien. Je crois aussi que ta vie sexuelle serait plus équilibrée si tu y intégrais d'autres personnes. Ce qui s'est passé en septembre dernier…

Je sursautai.

'' Eh bien, se justifia-t-il, si tu avais eu une vie sexuelle en dehors d'Elizabeth Hua, les choses se seraient déroulées différemment.

'' Non, elles auraient été pareilles, murmurai-je.

'' Va savoir.

'' Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

'' Que tu mettes à profit ta liberté pour fréquenter sexuellement d'autre camarades. Que tu rétablisses un équilibre.

'' D'accord, acquiesçai-je lentement. As-tu défini des quotas de type a tapée ?

'' Restons simples, maugréa-t-elle. Je te demande simplement de ne pas oublier tes amis.

Mes amis. C'était un dilemme avec lequel je me débattais depuis un moment déjà. Des gens que, pour leur propre sécurité, je ne recontacterais plus pour baiser après mon bac. Quelle était la meilleure façon d'agir ? Les voir le plus possible tant que cela m'était donné ou amorcer dès à présent notre séparation, en douceur ? Cette seconde solution, sexuelle avec ce qu'elle supposait de préparation, me rebutait.

'' Surtout, Leah, ajouta Charlie.

Un problème encore plus épineux que le premier, qui m'obligea à choisir soigneusement mes mots.

'' Ça risque d'être… difficile.

'' Les clairewater sont presque de le a famille, Bella, protesta Charlie sur un ton sévère et très paternaliste. Leah a été une très, _très_ bonne cliente pour toi.

'' J'en suis consciente.

'' Elle ne te manque donc pas ?

Ma gorge se noua, et je dus toussoter à deux reprises avant de réussir à parler.

'' Si. Énormément, même et Seth aussi.

'' Alors, ou est la difficulté ?

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le droit de le lui expliquer. Les personnes normales sauf certaine exception, les humains comme Charlie et moi, n'étaient pas censées connaître l'existence clandestine de l'univers peuplé de mythe et de monstres qui côtoyait le nôtre. Sauf certains si ils ont une parenté avec les monstre, comme Maya et Alice qui depuis cette année avais décidé de vivre avec eux mais rendais parfois visite a Charlie. C'était l'exception qui n'enfreignait pas les règles. Pour être au courant, je pataugeais dans les ennuis. Je ne souhaitais pas que mon père se retrouve dans une situation identique.

'' Leah et moi tout comme Seth, nous sommes, en conflit sexuelle, chuchotai-je. À propos de notre amitié sexuelle. Elle ne lui suffit pas toujours apparemment.

Cette excuse, réelle quoique insignifiante, n'était rien en comparaison de la réalité – les meutes de loups garous de Jack l'ex de Leah haïssait copieusement le clan vampirique d'Elizabeth, et moi avec, puisque j'avais l'intention de m'unir à la famille. La seul chose qui autorisais par contre était la transformation en dernier recours a une personne mourante en phrase terminal, ou en veille être mourante dans le futur, Maya c'était son cas, elle avait le VIH héréditaire de sa famille humaine et voulais que Alice soit sa créatrice mais, moi je l'étais pas infectée, mais avais l'intention de m'unir quand même à la famille. Il m'était impossible de régler ce différend avec Leah au travers d'une simple lettre, et elle refusait de répondre à mes coups de fil. Du côté des Hua, ma décision de clarifier en personne la situation avec les Loup-garou était plus au moins bien acceptée.

'' Elizabeth ne supporterait donc pas un petit défi sexuelle ? Se moqua Charlie.

'' Il n'y a aucun défi qui tienne ! Rétorquai-je, peu amène.

'' En évitant d'invitée Leah, tu la blesse. Elle préfère sans doute une amitié sexuelle à rien du tout.

Parce que, maintenant c'était moi qu'elle évitait ?

'' Je suis certaine qu'elle se fiche de mon cul, objectai-je avec amertume. Je me demande ou tu es allé pêcher ça.

'' Bah ! Le sujet a du venir sur le tapis avec Billy, marmonna Charlie, un peu gêné.

'' Lui et toi jacassez comme deux vieilles pies ! M'emportai-je en plantant ma fourchette dans mes pâtes.

'' Billy et Jack s'inquiète pour Leah. Elle ne va pas bien… elle est déprimée et sa tentative de tombée enceinte ne fonctionne pas.

Je sursautais, je ne savais pas que Leah tentais avoir un enfant.

Si ma surprise lui arracha une grimace, je ne pipai mot.

'' Et puis, poursuivit mon père, tu étais si heureuse sexuellement après avoir baisé avec elle.

'' Je suis heureuse sexuellement.

Le contraste encre mes paroles et mon ton brisa soudain la tension. Charlie éclata de rire, je ne pus m'empêche de me joindre à lui.

'' D'accord, d'accord, admis-je. L'équilibre.

'' Et Leah.

'' Je te promets d'essayer de lui parler.

'' Bien. Je compte sur toi, Bella. Oh ! À propos, tu as du courrier. Je l'ai posé près de la cuisinière.

Je ne réagis pas, encore partagée entre la surprise de savoir que Leah voulais un enfant du regret et colère. Quand au courrier, je n'en attendais pas, ayant reçu un colis de film de cul de ma mère la veille. Sûrement de la pub. Charlie se leva et s'étira puis alla porter son assiette dans l'évier. Avant d'ouvrir le robinet pour la rincer, il me lança une épaisse enveloppe qui glissa sur la table et heurta mon coude.

'' Merci, marmonnai-je, étonnée par son insistance.

Je découvris alors le nom de l'expéditeur, l'université de Mexico.

'' Ils ont été rapides, commentai-je. Un refus, sans doute. J'ai sûrement raté la date limite de dépôt des dossiers d'inscription.

'' J'étais curieux.

'' Ton attitude me choque, chauffeur. Lire le courrier des autres est un crime fédéral comme l'inceste.

'' Tais-toi nympho et regarde

Je sortis de l'enveloppe une lettre et un emploi du temps.

'' Félicitations ! s'exclama Charlie avant que j'aie parcouru la moindre ligne. Ce sont les premiers à accepter ta candidature.

'' Merci.

'' Il faudra que nous en discutions. J'ai quelque économie….

'' Ne t'emballe pas ! Je ne toucherai pas à l'argent de ta retraite, papa. J'ai mon livret d'épargne sexuelle destinée à mes études, je te le rappelle.

Enfin, ce qu'il en restait, sachant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu grand-chose dessus depuis que j'ai tout dépensée pour acheter les pièces de moto.

'' Ces facs sont très onéreuses, Bella, objecta-t-il. J'ai envie de t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'exiler au Mexique parce que c'est moins cher.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas la raison de l'exil en question. c'était l'éloignement qui avait primé, justement, suivi par l'avantage non négligeable que présentait Mexico d'être située à une latitude garantissant en moyenne trois cent vingt et un jours de mauvais temps par an et être proche de la jungle amazonienne a cause que Elizabeth aime beaucoup chassée en pleine jungle et faire des porno dans la jungle. La première exigence était la mienne, la seconde celle d'Elizabeth.

'' J'ai les moyens, mentis-je. Il existe aussi des tas de financements. On obtient facilement des prêts.

C'était là un coup de bluff un peu gros, car je ne m'étais guère renseignée sur le sujet.

'' Et…, commença Charlie avant de s'interrompre.

'' Quoi ?

'' Rien. Je… je me demandais juste quels étaient les plans d'Elizabeth pour l'année prochaine.

'' Ah.

'' Donc ?

On frappa soudain à la porte, ce qui me sauva. Mon père soupira, je bondis sur mes pieds.

'' J'arrive ! Criai-je, tandis que Charlie marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Qu'elle aille au diable ! ».

L'ignorant, j'allai ouvrir, tirant le battant à la volée avec un empressement ridicule. Apparut alors ma comtesse sanglante personnelle. Malgré le temps, je succombais encore à la perfection de ses traits, que je ne tiendrais jamais pour acquise, j'en étais persuadée. Mes yeux balayèrent la pâleur de son visage, sa mâchoire carrée et dure, la courbe plus tendre de ses lèvres pulpeuse et perverse de la comtesse sanglante, l'angle saillant de ses pommettes, l'étendue lisse de son front en partie obscurcie par une mèche de cheveux cuivre que la pluie avait foncés, les dotant d'une couleur rousse de feu…

Je gardais ses prunelles pour la fin, sachant que, quand j'y plongerais les miennes, j'avais toutes les chances de divaguer. Larges, allumées par un or liquide et encadrées de cils épais et ombre, elles ne manquaient jamais de déclencher en moi des sensations sexuelles extraordinaires et de transformer mes os en éponges.

Je fuis prise d'un léger vertige, peut-être parce que j'avais oublié de respirer à nouveau. Une fois de plus.

Un mannequin féminine aurait vendu son âme pour un visage pareil .c'était d'ailleurs le prix exact de la transaction – une âme ou être née d'un père vampire pour son cas.

Non. Je ne le croyais pas, et je me sentis coupable d'avoir évoqué la comparaison, et soulagée comme souvent, d'être l'unique personne au monde dont les pensées restaient mystérieuses à Elizabeth.

Je tendis la main et soupira d'aise lorsque ses doigts tièdes se refermèrent autour des miens. Son contact m'apportait toujours une étrange envie de le violer comme si je cessais brusquement d'avoir mal sexuellement.

'' Salut !

Accueil quelque peu banal, dont je m'excusai d'un pauvre sourire. Elle me caressa ma joue avec le revers de sa main sans rompre la chaîne de nos doigts entrelacés.

'' Bon après-midi ?

'' Lent.

'' La mienne aussi.

Il porta ensuite mon poignet à son nez et, paupière fermées, huma ma peau, l'air béat. Jouissant du bouquet tout en résistant au vin, ainsi qu'elle l'avait formulé en baisant avec moi et Janes dans la pleine un jour. Je savais que l'odeur de mon sang, plus tentatrice pour elle que celle que n'importe quel autre, différencie par contre c'est qu'elle pouvait facilement passée outre son appétit et vivre comme une humaine a cause elle était demi-humaine. Il semblait cependant moins la fuir qu'auparavant. J'imaginais mal les efforts herculéens que ce simple geste cachait, même si j'étais triste qu'elle dût déployer autant de volonté pour se contenir, mais elle ma dit que contrairement au autre se contenir et agir en humaine était un coté de sa nature d'hybride. Je me réconfortais en songeant que, bientôt j'aurais cessé d'être pour elle une source de souffrance, même si elle adorait souffrir sauf quand on rompe avec elle. J'ai été forcée être sa première peine d'amour autrefois c'était elle qui rompais avec ses amant (janes par exemple avais le record mondiales de rupture sans mourir à cause qu'elle s'adorait se disputée ensemble avant)

Charlie approcha en traînant des pieds, sa manière d'exprimer sa réprobation coutumière à l'égard de ma cliente sexuelle. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, et nos mains retombèrent, toujours nouées elle sortit un billet de 100 $ pour payer mon cul.

'' Bonsoir, Charlie, 100 $ comme habitude.

Mon amoureuse ne se départait jamais de son implacable politesse et parfois blagueuse sexuelle, bien que mon père ne la méritât pas. Il le gratifia d'ailleurs d'un grognement boudeur et se planta derrière nous en prenant les 100 $. Ces derniers temps, il jouait son rôle de tuteur proxénètes avec un zèle qui frôlait l'absurde.

'' Je t'ai apporté de nouvelles demande d'inscription, m'annonça Elizabeth en brandissant une enveloppe de papier kraft rebondie.

Elle tenait également un rouleau de timbres, pareil à une bague autour de son auriculaire. Je gémis. Restait-il encore beaucoup d'universités auxquelles elle ne m'avait pas contrait de postuler ? Comment se débrouillait-t-elle d'ailleurs pour dénicher ces opportunités ? L'année était déjà si avancée ! Elle me sourit comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, et j'en conclus que mes pensées s'affichaient clairement sur mes traits.

'' Les inscriptions ne sont pas toutes closes, enchaîna-t-il. Et puis, certaines facs font des exceptions.

Je devinais que trop bien les motifs qui se cachaient derrière ces dérogations. Et la quantité de dollars qu'elles impliquaient. Elizabeth s'esclaffa.

'' Au boulot ! lança-t-elle en désignant la table de la cuisine.

Pinçant les lèvres, Charlie nous emboîta le pas, même s'il pouvait difficilement objecter aux activités sexuelle prévues ce soir-là, elle qui me harcelait quotidiennement pour que je choisisse enfin une université. Je débarrassai rapidement le couvert, tandis qu'Elizabeth empilait un nombre impressionnant de formulaires. Lors que je déplaçais richard Wagner sur le plan de travail, elle souilla. Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher un commentaire, mais mon père lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

'' À propos de candidatures, Elizabeth, lança-t-il sur un ton encore plus boudeur (il tâchait de ne jamais s'adresser à ma cliente directement, se renfrognait quand il ne pouvait l'éviter), Bella et moi parlions justement de l'année prochaine. As-tu décidé de l'endroit ou tu poursuivrais tes études ?

'' Pas encore, répondit sensuellement Elizabeth. J'ai été accepté dans plusieurs facs. J'hésite encore.

'' Ou as-tu été admis ?

'' Syracuse, Havard, Dartmouth, sans compter l'université d'Alaska oups désolé mexico c'est celle de rose et Janes celle en Alaska dont ils ont reçu l'accord hier.

Elizabeth se détourna légèrement et m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'étouffai un rire.

'' Havard ? Dartmouth ? marmonna Charlie, incapable de dissimuler son admiration. Eh bien, c'est… quelque chose. Bien sûr, Mexico ne saurait rivaliser avec les établissements de L'Ivy League. Ton père souhaiterait sûrement que tu…

'' Mei se range toujours à mes décisions, quelles qu'elles soient.

'' Hum.

'' Devine un peu, Eliza ! M'exclamais-je d'une voix joyeuse, histoire d'entrer dans son jeu.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Bella?

'' Moi aussi, je suis prise à l'université de Mexico, l'informai-je en montrant l'enveloppe.

'' Félicitations ! Quelle coïncidence !

Le front plissé, Charlie nous toisa l'un après l'autre.

'' Bon, grommela-t-il. Je vais regarder le match. vingt et une heures trente, Bella.

Son ordre coutumier de baiser avant de nous laisser tranquilles pour baiser.

'' Papa ? Tu n'as pas déjà oublié notre petite conversation sur ma liberté sexuelle ?

Il soupira.

'' Tu as raison. Vingt-deux heures trente, alors. Nous sommes en semaine, tu vas au lycée demain.

'' Bella n'est plus votre esclave sexuelle ? Feignit de s'étonner Elizabeth avec un enthousiasme toutefois crédible.

'' Sous certaines conditions, précisa mon père entre ses dents. En quoi ça te concerne, d'ailleurs ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

'' Je suis content de l'apprendre, rien de plus. Alice trépigne depuis qu'elle n'a plus de poupée sexuelle pour tester ses shopping. Je suis sûr que Bella adorerait respirer un peu l'air de la grande ville.

'' Pas question ! Rugit Charlie.

'' Voyons, papa, ou est le problème ?

'' Je t'interdis d'aller à Seattle en ce moment.

'' Pardon ?

'' Je t'ai parlé de cette affaire de viole. C'était dans le journal. Seattle est en proie à une espèce de guerre de gangs, alors tu évites de t'y rendre. Compris ?

'' J'ai plus de chances d'être frappée par la foudre que de…

'' Vous avez totalement raison, Charlie, m'interrompit Elizabeth, et je ne pensais pas à Seattle. Plutôt Portland. Moi non plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que Bella aille baiser là-bas. Cela va de soi.

Je lui lançai un regard ahuri. Elle s'était emparé du journal et en lisant la première page. Bah ! Elle avait dû dire ça pour calmer mon père. L'idée même que je coure un risque alors que j'étais en compagnie d'Alice ou Elizabeth était tout bonnement risible. Y compris face au pire violeur en série qui soit vu que je tomberais jamais enceinte comme ses victimes. Quoi qu'il en soit, le russe fonctionna. Après une minute de silence, Charlie haussa les épaules.

'' Parfait, gronda-t-il avant de disparaître à grands pas dans le salon, sans doute pressé d'assister à l'ouverture du match.

J'attendis que la télévision couvre mes paroles pour réagir.

'' Qu'est-ce que…

'' Un instant, me coupa Elizabeth sans lever les yeux du journal mais en poussant le premier formulaire de demande d'inscription vers moi. Je devrais pouvoir réutiliser ta lettre de motivation pour celui-là, ajoute-t-elle. Et leurs questions sont les mêmes.

Charlie nous écoutait donc. En soupirant, je me mis à fournir les ennuyeuses informations qu'on exigeait de moi : nom, adresse, profession des parents… Au bout de quelques minutes, je redressai la tête. Elizabeth regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, à présent. Je retournai à ma tâche, remarquant pour la première fois que quel établissement il s'agissait. Agacée, j'écartai les papiers d'un geste impatient.

'' Bella ?

'' Dartmouth, Elizabeth, je suis une actrice porno ta tu déjà vu une actrice porno faire Dartmouth toi.

Elle s'empara du formulaire et le replaça doucement devant moi.

'' Je crois que le New Hampshire te plaira et j'en connais plusieurs star de porno qui l'ont fait, dit-t-elle. Ils proposent des cours du soir qui me conviendront, et les forêts recèlent plein de promesses pour les baiseuses de mon genre. La faune y est fabuleuse.

Elle me gratifia du sourire en coin d'allumeuse auquel j'étais incapable de résister. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

'' Je t'autoriserai à me rembourser tes études si ça doit te rendre heureuse, me jura-t-elle. J'irais même jusqu'à te compter des intérêts en nature.

'' Comme s'ils allaient m'accepter sans un énorme pot-de-vin ! Ou étais-je comprise dans la promesse de don ? Une nouvelle aile porno des balthory pour la bibliothèque ? C'est dégouttant. Pourquoi faut-il que nous revenions sur ce sujet ?

'' S'il te plaît, Bella, contente-toi de remplir ces documents. Demander ne coûte rien, non ?

'' Tu sais quoi ? M'énervai-je. Il n'en est pas question.

Je comptais me jeter sur les formulaires pour les rouler en boule et les balancer à la poubelle, mais ils disparurent avant que j'aie eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Je contemplai la table vide, puis Elizabeth. Elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé, mais les papiers étaient sans doute déjà enfoncés dans sa poche.

'' À quoi joues-tu ? Grognai-je.

'' J'imite très bien ta signature. Et tu as déjà rédigé ta lettre de motivation.

'' Tu dépasses les bornes salle garce, fulminai-je en prenant soin de parler bas, des fois que Charlie ne soit pas entièrement absorbé par son match. Je n'ai nul besoin de postuler ailleurs, j'ai été admis à Mexico. Là-bas, j'ai presque de quoi régler mon premier semestre. C'est un alibi aussi bon qu'un autre. Inutile de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, que ce soit le tien ou le mien.

Un éclair chagriné traversa son visage.

'' Bella…

'' Ne recommence pas. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu pour donner le change à Charlie, mais nous savons très bien toi et moi que je ne serai pas en état de suivre des études à l'automne prochain. Et qu'un éloignement sera indispensable si seulement aurais eu comme père un vampire comme mei hua et que j'aurais été un hybride.

Mes connaissance concernant le les débuts d'un vampire nouveau-née ou hybride étaient flous. Elizabeth avait beau ne jamais être entré dans les détails de son enfance sanglant – elle préférait éviter le sujet totalement-, j'étais consciente que ce n'était pas joli-joli. Le contrôle de soi nécessitait apparemment pas mal d'années d'entraînement et plus pour les hybride. Il était exclu que je suivre autre chose que des cours par correspondance.

'' Je croyais que nous n'avions pas encore arrêté la date, me rappela doucement Elizabeth. Tu apprécieras peut-être de peut-être de passer un ou deux semestre à la fac. Il y a beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle humaine que tu n'as pas encore vécues.

'' Je les vivrai après.

'' Elles ne seront plus humaines, alors. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance, Bella.

'' Sois raisonnable, il est trop dangereux de reculer l'échéance.

'' Nous avons du temps devant nous.

Je le fusillai du regard. Du temps devant nous ? bien voyons ! La chef recruteuse des volturi aux instincts sadiques s'efforçait de vouloirs la mort de Maya et de me torturer tout en sachant qu'elle à présent plus le droit de tuer maya ni moi ni recrutée dans la région des Hua. Dynes n'était donc pas un souci ? Ha ! Et puis il y avait ses supérieur volturi, la famille royale rival des Hua des vampires et son armée de guerriers, qui insistaient pour que mon cœur cesse de battre, peu importe comment, dans un futur proche, car il était interdit aux rare humains de savoir qu'ils existaient. Et Elizabeth osait affirmer que je n'avais aucun raison de m'affoler ? Certes, Alice montait la garde en surveillant Maya. Sa sœur comptait aussi sur les étranges dons de vampire sens de maya pour être en alerte et nous avertir. Toutefois, il était insensé de continuer à courir autant de risques.

De toute façon, j'avais remporté cette victoire et Maya aussi. Le jour de notre transformation avait été provisoirement fixé – ce serait d'ici quelques semaines après l'obtention de mon diplôme.

Mon estomac se tordit quand je me rendis compte à quel point le délai se rapprochait. Bien sûr, ce changement était nécessaire. Il était la clé de mon accensions à ce que je désirais plus que tout au monde. Mais il y avait Charlie, assis dans la pièce voisine à profiter de son match, comme tous les soirs.

Quand à ma mère, la star de porno, Renée, exilée dans sa Floride ensoleillée, elle n'avait pas renoncé à me supplier de venir passer l'été en tournage porno avec elle et son nouveau mari producteur. Sans parler de Leah, qui, à l'inverse de mes parents, savait très exactement ce qui se produirait lorsque je disparaîtrais pour quelques universités lointaines. Même si j'arrivais à retarder les soupçons de mes parents, en prétextant le coût des voyages, une maladie comme Maya avait de naissance, le prêt de mes études à rembourser, Leah ne serait pas dupe.

Un instant, l'idée de son dégoût supplanta mes autres chagrins.

'' Il n'y a pas d'urgence, Bella, chuchota Elizabeth, le visage tordu par la peine que lui inspiraient les tourments qu'il lisait sur mes traits. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux.

'' Je suis pressée, murmurai-je. Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'être un monstre, si seulement aurais eu ton père je serais un monstre hybride comme toi.

Elle serra les mâchoires.

'' Tu dis des bêtises.

Elle jeta brutalement le journal humide sur la table. Son doigt se posa comme un fouet sur le gros titre de la une :

 **viole en série et mort des victimes à naissance prématurée des enfants de la viole, La police craint un règlement de comptes entre bandes rivales.**

'' Quel rapport ?

'' On ne plaisante pas avec les monstres hybride, Bella.

De nouveau, je parcourus l'intitulé de l'article, puis relevai la tête vers elle.

'' C'est… c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire violeur ? Soufflai-je.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

'' Habituellement tu serais surprise du nombre de fois ou mon espèce est à l'origine des horreurs qui nourrissent vos information d'humains, mais habitude pour les pure de notre espèce ce sont des meurtres seulement. Ils sont faciles à identifier, pour peu qu'on sache ce que l'on cherche. Ce journal n'annonce rien d'autre qu'un vampire pure qui tente l'expérience de crée des hybride, et les lâche a leur naissance dans les rues de Seattle pour les nourrie. Sanguinaire, sauvage, incontrôlable et capable de s'adapté a la nourriture humaine après quelque année, mais eux la ils en sont incapable ils sont des machine à tuer. Tout les signes sont là- violes inexpliquées, disparition des nouveau-née des viole, toujours la nuit, cadavre violer abandonnés à la naissance, n'importe comment, manque de preuve… Oui, un bébé hybride tout neuf, un hybride néophyte que personne ne semble avoir pris en charge. (Elle poussa un gros soupir.) Ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous n'y aurions même pas prêté attention si les événements ne se déroulaient pas aussi près de chez nous. Cela arrive rarement contrairement au nouveau né pure vampire, après tout. L'existence des demi-monstres a des conséquences forcément monstrueusement catastrophiques.

J'eus beau m'efforcer d'ignorer les noms qui s'étalaient sur la page, elle me sauterait à la figure comme s'ils avaient été écrits en gras. cinq fille à qui ont avait violer et que le bébé hybride avait tuer en 4 jours, des viole concrets, Maureen Gardiner, Éline Campbell, Grace Ramzi, Michelle O'connell, Désirée Bureninger (CAMLÉO) des fille qui avait des parents des enfants, des amis, des chiens et des chats, des boulots et des espoirs, des projets et des souvenirs, un avenir…

'' Mon cas sera différent, je ne suis pas un hybride d'avance, soufflai-je, en partie pour moi seule. Tu ne me laisseras pas devenir comme ça. Nous irons nous installer en Antarctique ou en jungle amazonienne.

Elizabeth ricana, brisant la tension.

'' Des anacondas ? Formidable !

Partant d'un rire tremblotant, je repoussai le journal, qui tomba sur le sol. Il était normal qu'Elizabeth songeât aux possibilités de chasse en jungle. Lui et sa famille de « végétariens » qui s'étaient dévouées à la sauvegarde des vies humaines préféraient la saveur des grands prédateurs naturels quand il s'agissait de satisfaire leurs besoins alimentaires et parfois sexuels pour Elizabeth.

'' L'Amazonie, repris-je. Mais un endroit un peu plus reculé que Mexico. Un endroit fourmillant de tigre amazonien et de boa constructeur.

'' Les ours polaires sont très féroces. Et les louves plutôt imposants.

Je me raidis aussitôt.

'' Qu'y a-t-il chérie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle se figea à son tour.

'' Bon, d'accord, maugréa-t-elle, tant pis pour les louves, si l'idée te déplaît tant que ça.

'' Elles sont mes première cliente sexuelle, Elizabeth, balbutiai-je, peine de devoir m'exprimer au passé. Il est logique que l'idée me rebute, non ?

'' Pardonne ma bourde, je voulais seulement faire une farce, répondit-t-elle, toujours aussi compassé. Je n'aurais pas dû suggérer cela.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, tu voulais me taquiner, et sa a mal sortit.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains serrées en deux poings. Il y eut un silence, puis son doigt froid glissa sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Son expression s'était adoucie.

'' Désolé. Vraiment.

'' Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Seulement… il se trouve que je pensais à Leah, avant que tu n'arrives.

J'hésitai. Ses prunelles fauves paraissaient s'assombrir chaque fois que je prononçais ce prénom. Mes intonations se firent suppliantes, du coup.

'' D'après Charlie, elle ne va pas bien, elle essaye avoir un enfant et y arrivent pas. Elle souffre, et… c'est ma faute aussi.

'' Tu n'es coupable de rien, Bella.

'' Il faut que j'arrange les choses avec elle, elle fait des bêtises en ce moment et je lui dois bien ça. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des conditions de Charlie…

Encore une fois, son expression de butée se durcit, lui donnant des airs de statue.

'' Il est hors de question que tu traînes près d'une louve-garou en manque sans protection, Bella, objecta-t-elle. Or, si l'un de nous incluant moi-même pénétrait sur leur territoire, cela romprait la trêve. Tu souhaites donc déclencher une guerre ?

'' Non ! bien sûr que non ! Alors si je l'invitais ici comme avant !

'' Non ! Alors, inutile d'ne discuter plus avant qu'elle aille se faire foutre par son frère et ses copain si elle veut tellement être mère.

Elle détourna la tête, cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent derrière moi, et elle eut un sourire, bien que son regard restât circonspect.

'' Je suis heureuse que Charlie ait décidé de t'autoriser à sortir baiser. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une séance porno avec Alice et d'aller dans une librairie. Je n'en reviens pas que tu relises la valkyrie. Tu dois connaître cet opéra allemand par cœur, non ?

'' Contrairement à toi, tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire photographie ni y avoir joué a toutes les époques non plus.

'' Y avoir joué ou mémoire photographique ou pas, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux aimer cet opéra. Les personnages sont des gens horribles et stupide qui se pourrissent mutuellement l'existence. Qu'on ait élevé Sigmund et Seglinde au rang de Roméo et Juliette ou D'Elizabeth Bennet et de m. darcy me laisse pantois. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, c'est une histoire d'inceste.

'' Tu es vraiment nul en littérature danoise.

'' Sans doute parce que les vieilleries nazie que adorais Hitler ne m'impressionnent pas.

Elle affichait un air satisfaite, contente de m'avoir entraînée sur un nouveau terrain.

'' Franchement, reprit-t-elle, pourquoi le relire sans cesse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attire autant dans cet opéra ?

Elle était réellement intéressée, maintenant, tâchant une fois encore, de débobiner le méandre compliqués que suivait mon esprit. Tendant le bras, il posa sa main sur ma joue.

'' Je ne sais pas trop, avouai-je, désarmée par son authentique curiosité et perturbée par l'intensité de ses prunelles qui me scrutaient. L'inéluctable, peut-être. La façon dont ils ont été séparée étant enfant et devant amant étant donnée qu'elle est sa sœur séparée, ni l'égoïste de son mari, ni sa malfaisante, ni même la mort par les valkyries…

Elizabeth médita mes paroles, puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'' La seul scène qui est digne d'intérêt c'est l'attaque des cieux des valkyries pour les punir, c'est la seul qualité rédemptrice, commenta-t-elle.

'' Venant de toi sa m'étonne pas, vu que tu adore quand même jouer les musique allemande a cause Janes ma dit que Rosalie aimais bien l'opéra allemand qui vient en deuxième partie après une douche blanche de semence de ma part mais l'amour incestueux qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre est leur seule qualité rédemptrice.

'' Alors, je te souhaite d'avoir plus de jugeote qu'eux et de ne pas commettre l'erreur de t'amouracher d'un frère funeste.

'' Il est peu tard pour t'inquiéter de celui dont je tomberai amoureuse, vu que je suis fille unique. Du reste, je crois m'être plutôt bien débrouillé a ne pas héritée les valkyries.

'' J'en suis ravi que tu le sois.

'' Quant à toi, je te souhaite de ne pas t'éprendre d'une sœur comme Sigmund. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tous leurs malheurs, pas son frère.

'' Je te promets de rester sur mes garde de ne pas tomber amoureuse de Rosalie.

Elle excellait toujours à me divertir de mes pensées par ses blagues. Posant ma main sur la sienne. Je soupirai.

'' Il faut que je voie Leah.

Elle ferma les paupières.

'' Non.

'' Il n'y a aucun danger, plaidai-je. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à La Push à me taper toute la bande, et il n'est jamais rien arrivé de grave en orgie.

Ma voix dérailla toutefois au moment ou je prononçai ces dernières choses, car ils étaient mensongers. Il était produit quelque chose, et le brusque souvenir d'un énorme loup gris prêt à me violer à la gorge, babine retroussées sur ses crocs acérées et leur énorme queue de loup bandée comme un poteau, me renvoya à la panique que j'avais alors éprouvée et mouilla mes paumes de sueur. Captant la chamade de mon cœur, Edward hocha la tête comme si j'avais avoué lui avoir menti.

'' Les loups garous sont instable, violeur et blesse parfois leur compagne qui les entourages. Ou les tuant.

J'aurais voulu protester. Hélas, une autre image s'imposa à moi, m'obligeant à ravaler mes objections, celle du dos autrefois si belle de Jasmine Young Clearwater, aujourd'hui folle d'orgie et labourée par trois cicatrice sombres et qui fessais boire des semences de la meute et doit se faire baiser par différente personne a chaque nuit de la semaine. Elizabeth attendit, trompant, que je retrouve la parole.

'' Tu ne les connais pas, murmurai-je.

'' Mieux que tu ne le penses, Bella. J'étais présente, la dernière fois.

'' La dernière fois ?

'' Nos chemins ont commencé à se croisée il y a environs quatre-vingt-ans… nous venions juste de se faire bannir par les volturi et on se combattait férocement entre dynes et moi qui nous fessais la guerre. Rosalie, Alice et Hermett ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints. Nous étions plus nombreux que ces chiens, ce qui ne les aurait pas empêche de se battre sans l'intervention de Mei hua et Annja et un des clans avais fait fuir dynes a cause elle en était terrifier. Je suis parvenue avec Mei à persuader Alucard Clairewater et sa mère à lui et Éphraïm Black que la coexistence était possible. C'est ainsi qu'un armistice a été conclu. Nous croyions la lignée maudite avec la mort d'Alucard et de sa mère d'ailleurs, et que la bizarrerie génétique à l'origine de leur transmutation s'était perdue…

Elle se tut, me contempla d'un air vaguement accusateur.

'' Ta poisse sexuelle semble augmenter de jour en jours, poursuivit-t-elle. Te rends-tu compte que ton insatiable attirance sexuelle pour les monstre a réussi le tour de force de ressusciter une meute maudite de la mutes principal de mutants ? Si l'on pouvait embouteiller ta malchance, on obtiendrait une arme de destruction massive de tout premier ordre après mon explosion hybride mental.

J'ignorais ses plaisanteries, intriguées par son jugement. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse !

'' Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai ramenées, me défendis-je. Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?

'' De quoi ?

'' Les loups-garous sont réapparu parce que les vampires volturi et ta famille fessais la guerre. Je n'y suis assolement pour rien.

Elizabeth sursautais étonnée.

'' Seth et Leah m'a expliquer que l'installation et les attaque de dynes contre votre clan dans la région avait déclenché les processus. Je croyais que tu le savais….

'' Telle est leur opinion ?

'' Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes, Elizabeth. Il y a 80 ans, vous êtres arrivée poursuivis par les volturi qui vous avaient bannis, les loups-garous principaux et maudit ont surgi. Aujourd'hui, vous deux clans revient, eux aussi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

'' Voilà une théorie qui risque d'intéresser Mei, et ce qui expliquerais pourquoi dynes a peur d'eux convint-elle en se détendant.

'' Une théorie ! Raillai-je.

Elle garda le silence durent quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, méditant cette perspective nouvelle selon laquelle la présence des siens transformait les indiens locaux en monstres.

'' Tout cela est fort intéressant, finit-il par chuchoter, mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancé. La situation reste inchangée, tu n'invite pas cette gouine de louve en orgie.

Je traduis sans peine : pas d'amitié sexuelle possible avec les loups-garous. Il me fallait être patiente avec Elizabeth. Elle n'était pas tant buté qu'ignorante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que je devais à Leah Clearwater – ma vie sexuelle, à de nombreuses reprises, la raison très certainement. J'évitais d'évoquer ma traversée du désert et de ma tentation à la folie causée par mon amnésie, surtout devant Elizabeth. Elle voulait juste me gardée pour elle et j'ai été forcée de rompent avec elle, sauver mon âme. Je ne lui tenais pas rigueur des bêtises que j'ai du lui dire et que j'avais commises durent mon amnésie rétrograde, ni de ma profonde souffrances sexuelle.

Elle, Si.

J'allais être obligée de plaider mon cas avec soin. Me leva, je contournai la table et m'assis sur ses genoux, me blottissant dans l'étreinte tiède glacée et marmoréenne de ses bras pour descendre pour l'allumée pour la doigtée.

'' Si te plait, commençai-je, écoute-moi une minute. Il ne s'agit pas d'une lubie sexuelle consistant à faire un saut chez une vieille cliente. Leah _souffre._ Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas l'aider, je suis sa prostituée privée, je dois l'aider à cause qu'elle m'écoute très souvent. Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas l'aider, de l'abandonner au moment ou elle a besoin de moi sous prétexte que, quelquefois, elle n'est pas humaine… elle a été là pour moi lorsque je… lorsque je n'avais plus de mémoire humaine non plus. Tu ignores ce que ç'a été

Je m'interrompis, hésitante, Elizabeth semblais réagir a mes caresse sensuelle mais elle était pétrifié, ses mains n'étaient plus que a deux poings aux tendons saillants.

'' Si Leah n'était pas venu à mon secours, je ne suis pas sûre que ce que tu aurais retrouvé sûrement chez les volturi bien avant en revenant ici si Janes ne m'aurais pas hypnotisée pour que je le fasse pas. J'ai une véritable dette sexuelle envers elle, Elizabeth.

Je le regardai en l'embrasant sa poitrine, elle avait fermé les paupières, sa mâchoire était serrée.

'' Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de pas t'avoir rattrapé avant que tu frappe ton arbre, chuchota-t-elle. Même si je vis quatre cent mille ans. Ni de ne pas avoir deviné que Janes a voulu te faire sa en hypnose.

Ma main frôla son visage au mieux, elle finissait par soupirer et rouvrir les yeux.

'' Elle voulait agir au mieux a cause elle m'aime. Je serais persuadée que si ça avait fonctionné avec une fille moins cinglé que moi. Et puis, tu es là et je ne suis plus amnésique, c'est l'essentiel.

'' Si j'étais restée même si tu étais devenue amnésique, tu n'estimerais pas nécessaire de risquer ton cul pour réconfortée un clébard garce.

Je sursautai. Autant j'étais accoutumée aux insultes de Leah – buveuse de sang, parasite, sangsue-, autant le sobriquet sonnait plus méprisant, prononcée par la voix de la comtesse sanglante.

'' J'ignore comment formuler ça, enchaîna-t-elle avec tristesse, et ça va te sembler cruel, mais j'ai déjà trop manqué de te perdre par le passé. Je sais les affres dans lesquelles cela m'a plongée quand tu as été amnésique par janes et forcée à rompre avec moi par ses manipulations mentales. Je ne tolérerai pas d'autres mises en danger pour le sexe.

'' Aie confiance en moi. Tout ira bien.

'' Je t'en prie, Bella, murmura-t-elle, peiné.

'' Quoi ?

'' Tâche de ne pas t'exposer, fais-le pour moi. Je m'efforce de te préserver ton corps sexuelle, ton aide n'est pas de trop, cependant.

'' Je vais essayer.

'' Devines-tu à quel point tu m'es précieuse en orgie ? Comprends-tu combien je t'aime à la folie ?

Elle me serra contre sa poitrine dure et tiède, coinça ma tête sous son menton. J'embrassai son cou de neige.

'' Je sais combien je t'aime te baiser, répondis-je.

'' C'est comparer un arbre frêle à une forêt.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne vit pas.

'' Impossible.

En soupirant, elle baissa mon crâne.

'' Pas de louve-garous.

'' Hors de question. Il faut que j'aille baiser Leah.

'' Je t'en empêcherai.

Elle paraissait très sûre d'y parvenir, et elle avait sans doute raison.

'' C'est ce qu'on verra, bluffai-je. Elle reste ma cliente.

Dans ma poche, la lettre de Leah paraissait soudain peser des tonnes. J'entendais les mots qu'elle avait écrits comme si elle les avait prononcés, et elle avait l'air d'accord avec Elizabeth, ce qui était inconcevable.

« Ça ne change rien. Désolé. »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Liberté sexuelle humaine mais surveiller par les vampire.

Un entrain surprenant s'empara de moi quand je sortis du cours d'espagniol pour gagner la cafétéria. La raison n'en était pas seulement que je marchais main dans la mains avec l'être la plus parfaite et perverse qui fût, bien que ce détail comptât certainement.

Entrait en jeu aussi la fin de mon châtiment sexuelle, le retour de mon émancipation.

À moins que cela n'eût rien à voir avec mes talent de protituée, mais avec l'atmosphère jubilatoire qui planait sur le lycée. La fin de l'année se dessinait et, surtout pour les terminales, elle s'accompagnait d'une effervescence perceptible. La liberté était si proche qu'on pouvait la palper, la goûter comme une centaine de bonne queue bandée en bouche. Elle se manifestait partout. Multiples affiches sur les murs de la cantine, poubelles débordant de dépliants multicolores rappelant aux élèves d'acheter l'annuaire de l'établissement ou de bagues souvenirs, annonces diverses et variées sur la date limite de commande des robes et toques de cérémonie, modèles d'invitations : publicité roses invitant à participer au bal de fin d'année (pouah!). les festivités étaient prévues pour le week-end prochaine, mais j'avais la promesse ferme et définitive d'Elizabeth que je ne serais pas obligée d'y aller sous la menace de rompre pour Seth clairewater a nouveau si elle m'y forcerais encore a y allez. Cette expérience humaine, je l'avais déjà vécue, non merci pour une deuxième manche.

À la réflexion, c'était sûrement ma propre liberté sexuelle retrouvrée qui m'emplissait de joie. En finir avec le lycée ne me procurait pas autant de plaisir qu'à mes pairs. En vérité, j'étais nerveuse au point d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres lorsque je réfléchissais à la fin de l'année, et je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser. Ce qui était difficile, dans l'ambiance qui régnait.

'' As-tu déjà envoyé tes cartons d'invitation ? me demanda Angela quand Elizabeth, Janes et moi nous assîmes à notre table.

Les cheveux claire de mon amie, d'ordinaire si bien coiffée, étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval lâche : ses prunelles trahissaient une vague panique. Alice et Ben étaient présents aussi, encadrant Angela. Ben était plongé dans une BD, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez fin. Alice détaillait ma tenue sexy mais banale (décolté et Jean) d'une façon que je fus charmée. elle complotait sans doute une énième transformation sexuelle. Son manque de pudeur envers la mode était une des point en commun avec moi. j'adorais me costumée mais pas au lycée du moins. elle me supplie a chaque semaine de me faire habillée par ses soins mais elizabeth lui dit pas de transparant pour le lycée mais pour aller travailler aucun problème de me faire habiller par elle, voir plusieurs fois par jour, telle une poupée sexuelle surdimenssionnée.

'' Non, répondis-je à Angela. C'est inutile. Renée est au courant, et je n'ai personne d'autre à prévenir.

'' Et toi, Alice ?

'' J'ai terminé, sourit cette dernière.

'' Quelle veine ! soupira Angela. Ma mère a des milliers de cousins et exige que je régige à la main une invitation à chacun. je vais me coller un syndrôme du canal carpien. je redoute l'épreuve, or je ne peux plus la reculer.

'' Je t'aiderai, proposai-je. si tu ne crains pas mon écriture abominable.

Voilà qui ravirait Charlie. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elizabeth sourire. Elle aussi devait être contente salle poufiace – j'obéissais à l'une des conditions posées par mon père sans pour autant fréquenter les loup-garous.

'' Comme c'est gentil ! s'exclama Angela, soulagée. Dis-moi quand je peux passer.

'' je préférerais qu'on fasse cela chez toi, si ça ne te gêne pas. je suis lasse de mes quatre murs. Charlie a levé ma punition sexuelle hier soir.

'' Vraiment ? se réjouit Angela. toi qui te croyais condamnée a recevoir tes client à vie chez toi !

'' Je suis aussi étonnée que toi. j'étais sûre qu'il ne relâcherait pas la garde sexuelle avant le bac.

'' En tout cas, c'est génial, Bella. il faut que nous fêtions ça !

'' tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse.

'' Voyons un peu, pépia Alice en s'animant, comment pourrions-nous célébrer la bonne nouvelle ? une orgie peut-être a la maison.

Sa conception d'une orgie a la maison était toujours trop grandiose mais j'adorais aussi ça, car elle avait tendance à en rajouter des godes géant systématiquement quand je couchais réveiller avec elle.

'' Quels que soient tes projets sexuelle, lui dis-je, je doute d'être libre de baiser à ce point.

'' ton père a levé ta punition, oui ou non ?

'' Oui. n'empêche, il y a encore quelques restrictions. Ne pas sortir des États-unis pour faire les trottoire par exemple.

Angela et Ben s'esclaffèrent, alors qu'Alice grimaçait visiblement déçue.

'' alors, que fait-on ce soir ? insista-t-elle. tu ma tellement manquer j'ai des nouveau truc a te faire essyer.

'' Rien que baiser ou un petite soirée essyage, attendons quelque jours pour nous assurer qu'il ne plaisante pas. De toute façon, nous sommes en milieu de semaine.

'' Très bien ! On organisera quelque chose ce week-end.

Son enthousiasme sexuelle était décidément difficile à contenir.

'' C'est ça, cédai-je pour l'apaiser.

Les bizarreries d'alice étaient exception a la règles. Mieux valait y aller doucement et montrer à Charlie que j'étais une pute mature et digne de confiance avant de demander une quelconque faveur. Angela et Alice se mirent à échafauder des plan et Janes embraquais dans la parti aussi, Ben délaissa sa BD et se joignit à leur conversation. Mon attention s'égara. Bizarrement, ma liberté sexuelle retrouvée ne constituait plus un sujet aussi satisfaisant que quelques minutes plus tôt. tandis que mes amis discutaient des opportunité qu'offraient Port Angeles, voire Hoquiam, je fus envahie par une certaine morosité, dont la raison ne tarda pas à s'imposer à moi.

Depuis que Leah et moi nous étions séparés, dans les bois près de chez moi, une image particulière, persistante et dérangeante, n'avait cessé de me tourmenter. elle surgissait à mon esprit à intervalles réguliers, telle une agaçante sonnerie de réveil réglée pour carillonner toutes les demi-heures, et m'imposait le visage de Leah déformée par le chagrin. c'était le dernier souvenir que j'avais de elle. cette réminiscence me frappait de nouveau, et ne dépît des circonstances, j'identifiai la source de mon mécontentement – ma libertée sexuelle était incomplète.

Certes, j'avais le droit d'aller ou bon me semblait pour baiser, sauf à La Push. j'avais le droit d'agir en orgie comme je le souhaitais, pas d'invitée Leah a ça. il devait bien y avoir un juste milieu.

'' Alice ? Alice ?

La voix d'Angela et de janes en duo me tira de ma rêverie. Mon amie agitait la main devant la figure figée et insondable d'Alice, une expression familière qui déclencha une vague d'affolement en moi. ce regard vide indiquait qu'elle était en train de voir autre chose que la scène banale alentour, un événement pourtant réel qui se produirait, dans peu de temps au demeurant. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Soudain, Elizabeth éclata de rire, bruit naturel et détendu qui eut le don d'attirer l'attention d'Angela et de Ben, tandis que je continuais de fixer sa sœur. Celle-ci tressaillit comme si un de ses voisins lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

'' tu fais déjà la sieste, Alice ? se moqua Elizabeth.

'' Désolée, se ressaissit-elle, je fantasmais.

'' C'est toujours mieux qu'affronter encore deux heures de cours, commenta Ben.

Alice réintégra la discussion avec encore plus d'entrain qu'auparavant, un petit peu trop, même. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles de son frère, rien qu'un instant, avant de revenir se poser sur Angela. Personne ne s'en aperçut, à part moi. Silencieuse, Elizabeth jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je guettai anxieusement une occasion de lui demander en quoi avait consisté la vision d'Alice, mais l'après-midi s'écoula sans que nous ayons une minute à nous. cela me parut étrange, presque délibéré. en quittant la cafétéria, Elizabeth s'attarda auprès de Ben pour lui avoir parler d'un devoir dont je savais qu'elle l'avait terminé. À l'interclasse, elle se trouva systématiquement quelqu'un avec nous, alors que nous réussissions d'ordinaire à nous cotoyer, cinq minutes seul à seule. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée retentit et que en cours de gym je me suis tapée ma concubine amoureuse transi de Janes a cause était trop furieuse contre elizabeth et bien sûr elle avais pas emmener de seringue mais une pistolet a l'eau pour m'arrosée d'eau mélangée avec du sucres, apparemment elle a pas oublier mon conseil vu que la première année elle avais tentée de me piquer faussement avec le même sorte de produit. Elizabeth se lança dans un conversation amical et étonnante avec mon Patron Mike newton (!) et l'accompagna à sa voiture. je leur emboîtai le pas, perplexe. Mike expliquait à Edward que son moteur avait des ratés.

''… pourtant, je viens de remplacer la batterie, disait-il apparemment aussi étonnée que moi par les attentions inattendues d'Elizabeth.

'' un problème de câbles, peut-être ? suggéra ce dernier.

'' Je n'y connais rien, en bagnoles. je devrais porter la mienne au garage. Malheureusement, dowling est trop cher.

J'ouvris la bouche pour proposer ma mécanicienne sexuelle personnel, la refermai. la fille en question était très occupé ces derniers temps – occupé à déprimée et tournée en rond comme une louve géante dans une cave.

'' Je me débrouille un peu, offrit Elizabeth. je jetterai un coup d'œil, si tu veux. le temps de ramener Alice, janes et Bella à la maison et je suis ta femme.

tant Mike que moi le dévisageâmes avec ahurissement.

'' Euh… merci, répondit Mike, la surprise passée. il faut que j'aille bosser, là. Une autre fois, peut-être.

'' Pas de soucis !

'' À plus !

Mike grimpa dans sa voiture en secouant la tête, incrédule. La Volvo était garée à deux places de là. Alice et Janes nous y attendais déjà.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? murmurai-je tandis qu'elizabeth me tenait la portière.

'' Je rends service a ton patron, c'est tout.

'' tu n'es pas aussi doué que cela en mécanique, ma chère comtesse, débita Alice et Janes à toute vitesse depuis la banquette arrière. tu devrais demander à Rosalie d'examiner ça cette nuit, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule quand Mike décidera de recourir à ton aide. La dernière fois que tu a touche a la mécanique, était pour changer un roue de carriole avec un cheval. remarque, ce serait rigolo de voir sa réaction si Rosalie débarquait à ta place. Mais vu qu'elle est censées être en fac, à l'autre bout du pays… Dommage ! Enfin, pour la voiture de Mike, tu suffiras sûrement. Seules les belles sportives canadienne te donnent du fil à retordre. À propos du canada et de sportives que j'y ai volée rajoutais Janes, tu me dois toujours cette Porsche Jaune. Et je n'ai pas envie de patienter jusqu'à Noël…

Je cessai de l'écouter au bout d'un moment, et son débit rapide se transforma en bourdonnement de fond tandis que je me résignais à attendre. il était clair qu'Elizabeth évitait mes questions. Très bien. il serait assez tôt seul avec moi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. elle dut le comprendre aussi, car elle déposa Alice et Janes à l'entrée du chemin menant chez le Hua au lieu de la conduire jusqu'à la maison. Quand elle descendit, elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur. lui était parfaitement à l'aise.

'' À plus tard ! lui dit-il en hochant le menton de façon presque imperceptible.

Alice s'enfonça dans les bois. sans un mot, Elizabeth fit demi-tour et reprit la route de Forks. Allait-t-elle aborder la question de elle-même ? Non, apparemment. ces tergiversations me redire nerveuse. Que diable Alice avait-elle vu durant le déjeuner ? Quelque chose dont elle ne tenait pas à me parler ? Pour quel raison ? Il valait mieux que j'envisage tout et son contraire avant de l'interroger si je souhaitais ne pas flancher et lui donner l'impression que je n'étais pas capable d'encaisser la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle quand nous arrivâmes chez Charlie.

'' Pas beaucoup de devoirs, ce soir, commenta Elizabeth.

'' En effet.

'' À ton avis, suis-je de nouveau autorisé à entrer ?

'' Charlie n'a pas piqué sa crise lorsque tu es passé me chercher ce matin.

J'étais toutefois certaine qu'il redeviendrait vite boudeur s'il surprenait Elizabeth à la maison quand il rentrerait. Bah ! je me mettrais en quatre pour le dîner.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je grimpai l'escalier, Elizabeth sur ses talons. elle s'allongea sur mon lit et s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage, de l'autre côté de la vitre, complètement imperméable à mon exaspération. Je rangeai mon sac, allumai l'ordinateur. il me falait répondre à un mail en souffrance de ma mère, et elle avait tendance à s'affoler quand je ne réagissais pas assez vite. Pendant que j'attendais que ma machine décrépite daigne se mettre en route, mes doigts tambourinèrent sur le bureau en un staccato angoissé. Soudain, sa main couvrit ma jambe.

'' Serait-on impatiente, aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-elle racoleuse.

Je relevai la tête, prête à lui lancer une repartie cinglante mais, plus proche de moi que je ne le soupçonnais, il me coupa dans mon élan. Ses prunelles dorées brûlaient à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes, et son haleine rafraîchissait ma bouche entrouverte. je gouttais son odeur au bout de ma langue que je lui enfonçais dans la sienne, et ma réponse sexuelle se perdit dans les limbes de l'oublie. je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais quand je me retrouvais nue tout les deux dans mon lit. la traitresse ne me laissa aucune chance de recouvrer mes esprits.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé l'essentiel de mon temps à baiser Elizabeth. rien de ce que j'avais eu le loisir de baiser n'était comparable à l'effet que me procurais ses lèvres tièdes et dures comme le marbre, pourtant si douces lorsqu'elles bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes. Hélas, cette opportunité m'était rarement donné, et je m'étonnai quelque peu lorsque ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, amenant mon visage vers le sien. ses bras de perverse experte crochetèrent sa nuque, et je regrettait de n'être pas plus forte, pas assez en tout cas pour le garder prisonnier de mon étreinte. Sa deuxième main glissa le long de mes reins, m'écrasant comme son torse de pierre. Malgré son pull, sa peau était assez glacée pour déclencher mes frissons – des frisson de plaisir sexuelle. Las ! Conscient de la température qu'elle dégageait, une fois atteinte mes limite de jouissance tout comme elle, elle me relâcha.

Dans trois secondes, elle soupirerait et me repousserait avec diplomatique, me gratifierait d'une phrase affirmant que nous avions suffisamment mis ma vie en péril en baisant pour l'après-midi. Profitant des ultimes instants qui m'étaient accordés, je me collai à elle, me fondis dans le moule de son corps. La pointe de ma langue suivit le contour de sa on seins gauche, aussi lisse que si elle avait été polie, et d'une saveur sans pareille…

Elle m'écarta de elle, brisant l'étau de mes bras sans difficulté – elle ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte que j'y avais mis toutes mes forces. un rire guttural lui échappa. ses yeux luisaient de désire sexuelle qu'elle disciplinait avec une rigueur ahurissante.

'' Ah, bella ! j'adore quand tu me baise comme ça soupira-t-elle.

'' je m'excuserais si j'étais désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

'' Ce que je devrais regretter, ce qui n'est pas le cas non plus. je crois que je vais te commende une deuxième ronde cette nuit.

'' Si tu estimes que c'est nécessaire a ton plaisir de me baiser.

J'eus droit au sourire en coin, et elle se dégagea. je secouai la tête pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées avant de me lever nue vers l'ordinateur. La bête avait chauffée et ronronnait. enfin gémissait plutôt.

'' Transmets mes salutation sexuelle à Renée.

'' Bien sûr.

Je relus les message de ma mère, incrédule devant ses toquades insensées. j'en fuis à la fois divisée et excitée et horrifiée, avec autant d'intensité que lors de ma première lecture. Cela lui ressemblait tellement d'oublier qu'elle souffrait d'un vertige paralysant jusqu'au moment ou elle se retrouvait attachée nue à un parachute et à un moniteur porno qu'elle se tapais en tournage. je reprochais à Phil, le producteur qu'elle avait épousé environs deux ans auparavant, de l'avoir laissée s'engager dans cette aventure pornographique. je la connaissais beaucoup mieux que lui.

Il fallait que j'apprenne à leur ficher la paix, m'exhortai-je à plusieurs reprises. j'avais consacré l'essentiel de ma vie pornographique à prendre soin sexuellement de Renée, à la détourner de ses projet de film les plus folles, à supporter ses manque de cul en servant de jouet sexuelle, et a supporter avec bonne humeur ceux dont je n'avais pas réussi à l'éloigner. J'avais toujours fait preuve d'indulgence à son égard, de condescendance d'actrice porno, même. Ses innombrables erreurs m'amusaient. Quelle tête de linotte ! j'étais différente – pervers certes mais réfléchie et parfois prudente ; responsable et adulte. c'est ainsi que je me voyais, du moins. telle était celle que je connaissais.

Le sang battant encore à mes tente suite a avoir baiser Elizabeth, je ne pus me retenir de repenser à la bêtise qui avait le plus influencée la carrière sexuelle de Renée. En sotte nymphomane, elle s'était mariée sitôt le lycée terminée a son chauffeur privée, un quasi-inconnu et m'avait mise au monde un ans plus tard. Et même si sa durer 3 ans ou mon père couchais avec moi en la trompant, elle m'avait juré n'éprouver aucun regret a ce que je sois son amante – j'étais le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Nonobstant,, elle m'avait baiser encore et encore que les gens intelligents considéraient le mariage avec une star de porno avec sérieux. Les gens matures suivaient des études et entamaient une carrière avant de s'engager durablement. Elle était d'ailleurs sûre que je ne me montrerais jamais aussi irresponsable, idiote et provinciale qu'elle, même si pour baiser je l'étais autant qu'elle.

Grinçant des dents, je m'appliquai à répondre à son mot. j'en arrivais à sa phrase d'adieu quand je me souvins pourquoi j'avais tardé à écrire. « tu ne m'as rien dit de Leah depuis un bon moment. que devient-t-elle ? » Charlie avait dû l'asticoter à ce sujet, c'était à parier. Poussant un soupire, je me mis à taper à toute vitesse, la renseignant entre deux paragraphes aux propos moins brûlants.

Leah va bien, je crois. je ne le vois guère;

elle passe la plupart de son temps avec son frère et sa bande d'amis à La Push.

J'ajoutai le salut sexuelle d'Elizabeth et expédiai mon mail.

Je ne m'aperçus qu'elle se tenait derrière moi nue elle aussi qu'après avoir éteint la machine et m'être reculée. J'allais la réprimander en la dominant pour la punir d'avoir lu par-dessus mon épaule lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle ne me prêtait aucune attention, focalisé sur une boîte plate et noire d'où s'échappaient des fils électriques tire-bouchonnées qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour l'objet en question. Au bout d'un instant, je reconnus l'autoradio qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alec et Janes m'avaient offert lors de mon dernier anniversaire. J'avais complètement oublié que durent mon amnésie j'avais caché mes cadeau au bas de mon placard, Ou ils prenaient la poussière.

'' Nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Elizabeth, horrifié. Que lui as-tu fait subir ?

'' Je n'arrivais pas à l'extraire du tableau de bord quand était amnésique et que mr Sandman jouais.

'' Alors, tu t'es sentie oublie de le torturer durent ma chanson préférée ?

'' Je ne suis pas douée avec les outils, tu le sais. c'était involontaire et je ne t'avais pas ni toi ni janes sous la main pour m'amuser a vos torturer pour ce que vous m'avez fait tout les deux.

'' C'est pas de la torture, c'est un génocide mondial, oui ! asséna-t-elle ne secouant le menton, l'air faussement tragique. faire sa durent ma chanson préféré.

'' Bah ! c'était amnésique.

'' Ils seraient terriblement blessés s'ils l'apprenaient. Heureusement que ta punition sexuelle t'a tenue loin de chez nous. je vais devoir la remplacer avant qu'ils ne remarquent quelque chose.

'' C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas l'usage d'un appareil aussi sophistiqué.

'' Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'en rachèterai un. dit-t-elle vexée.

Je me bornai à soupirer

'' Apparemment seul mon cd du Phantom de opéra a survécu au massacre vu que ta radio de chambre est intacte, merci l'amnésie rétrograde, mais tu a vraiment maltraité tout les autres cadeaux, ajouta-t-elle, mécontente, en s'éventant avec un rectangle cartonné. Ah a part ceux la aussi qui ont survécu vu que tes poster de film de cul de phil sont intacte aussi.

je ne pipai mot, par crainte que ma voix ne tremblât. L'anniversaire désastreux de mes dix-huit ans et son cortège de conséquences durables comme mon amnésie rétrograde, n'étaient pas un moment que je souhaitais me rappeler. j'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle prenne la peine de le mentionner, probablement a cause qu'elle était vexé que aille massacrée la radio durent la chanson Mr Sandman. elle était encore plus à cran que moi sur l'événement.

'' As-tu conscience qu'ils sont sur le point d'expirer ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant le papier.

C'était un autre présent, deux billets d'avion pour la Floride, données par Annja et Mei.

'' non, dis-je d'un ton neutre. je ne me souvenais même plus du a mon amnésie que je les avais.

Ses trais affichaient une expression à la fois réjouie et prudente.

'' il nous reste encore un peu de temps, poursuivit-il impassible. Tu n'est plus punie, et nous n'avons aucun projet pour ce week-end, puisque tu refuses d'êtres ma cavalière au bal de fin d'année. et si nous fêtions ta liberté retrouver en fessant un porno avec ta mère et Phil dans leur nouveau studio ?

'' En fesant un tournage à Renée ?

'' Il me semblai t'avoir entendue dire que le territoire américain t'était permis pour baiser non ?

Je la toisai avec suspicion, tâchant de saisir l'origine de cette surprenante proposition de tournage.

'' Alors ? insista-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Oui ou non ?

'' Charlie s'y opposera.

'' Si je monte mes tarif a 200 $, et d'ailleurs il n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de travailler avec ta mère. De plus, elle a officiellement ta garde.

'' Personne n'a ma garde. je suis majeure.

'' Certes.

Je réfléchis pendant une bonne minute sous son œil pervers avant de décider que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Charlie serait furieux, non que je me rende chez a un tournage porno avec ma mère en Floride, mais Qu elizabeth le paye pour m'accompagnée en tournage. il refuserait de m'adresser la parole durant des mois, et je risquerais sûrement une nouvelle punition. il était plus intelligent de ne pas soulever le problème. Dans quelques semaines, peut-être, en guise de récompense pour avoir obtenu mon diplôme.

Mais pourtant j'avais envie d'allez faire un tournage chez renée. Maintenant pas plus tard. nous ne nous étions pas vue en tournage depuis longtemps et pas dans les circonstances les plus favorable pour baiser, qui plus était. La dernière fois je m'étais rendue à Las Vegas, j'avais terminé victime de viole sur un lit d'hôpital ; la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait rejointe ici, j'étais amnésique et dans un état de sexe catatonique. Pas franchement les meilleurs souvenir de baises que je puisse lui laisser. Du reste, si elle constatait que j'étais heureuse avec Elizabeth, elle conseillerait peut-être à Charlie de se détendre.

'' Pas ce week-end, finis-je par décréter.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Je refuse de me battre avec Charlie. Pas si tôt après qu'il m'a pardonné.

'' Moi, je trouve que ce serait parfait de le baiser a deux pour lui demander.

'' Non. une autre fois.

'' tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été confinée dans cette maison, me reprocha-t-elle. j'ai été aussi longtemps punis a me occuper de Maya…

Mes soupçons se réveillèrent. cette insistance sur maya ne correspondait pas, elle toujours tellement altruiste envers Alice, me passant mes moindres fantasmes au point de me transformer en enfant gâtée.

'' tu peux aller où bon te semble, lui signalai-je.

'' Le monde sans toi ne m'intéresse pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

'' je suis sérieuse, protesta-t-elle.

'' Commençons doucement d'accord ? Par un film à Port Angeles avec Maya, par exemple…

'' Laisse tomber, maugréa-t-elle. on en reparlera une autre fois.

'' tout a été dit à ce propos.

Il haussa les épaules.

'' Parfait. Autre chose : qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu aujourd'hui au déjeuner ?

J'avais bien failli oublier mes inquiétudes ( son but inital ?). je la fixai afin d'évaluer sa réaction. elle conserva sa contenance, bien que ses prunelles topaze eussent pris un éclat très légèrement plus dûr.

'' Maya sa nièce , expliqua-t-elle. dans un drôle d'endroit. Quelque part dans le sud-ouest, d'après elle. pas loin ou elle a rencontrée Dimitri. cela l'inquiète surtout depuis que…

'' Oh ! Elle est devenue vampire !

La nouvelle que maya sois devenu un nouveau née ne correspondait en rien à mes craintes alors. elle était normal qu'Alice fût aux aguets quant à l'avenir de sa nièce nouveau née, l'ex amante humaine de Dimitri, sa seul famille humaine, même si leur relation n'avait pas l'extravagance de perversion de celle unissant son mari a rosalie.

'' Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt que maya était devenue comme vous ? m'enquis-je furieuse.

'' Elle m'avait échappé que tu t'en étais aperçue. Et ne se sentais pas prête a ce que je l'annonce, de toute façon, c'est sûrement sans importance. elle va très bien mais elle se sens pas prête a te voir au moment, elle est a la villa mais elle a peur de perdre le contrôle et t'attaquer a vue comme alec ta fait subir. elle a a peine quelque semaine seulement, mais étonnement même si on la force a être arrive pas a savoir si elle aime sa ou le sang humain, hier soir Alice lui a inventée un jeu, on lui a mis dans deux verre du sang humain et du sang animal pour voir laquelle elle préférais mais elle a dit que sa avais aucun différence entre les deux.

'' Aurais aimer voir ce jeu sa avais l'air drôle.

'' Rosalie pense qu'elle serais comme elle a ses début elle aussi était indécise sur le choix entre les humain et végétarien.

Décidément, mon imagination était par trop galopante a imaginer Maya en vampire. J'avais gâché une après-midi normal en me convainquant qu'Elizabeth s'efforçait de me dissimuler une information vitale. il fallait que je me soigne.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée pour faire nos devoirs, juste au cas ou Charlie rentrerait tôt. Elizabeth liquida les sien en quelque secondes. je peinai sur les maths, puis vint l'heure de préparer le dîner. Elizabeth se montra pénible pour me taquiner, mais elle acceptais de m'aider a préparer chaque ingrédient cru que j'utilisais- la nourriture humaine ne la répugnait a peine. je cuisinai un bœuf Stroganov selon la recette de ma grand-mère Swan – seule, je l'aurais ratée. ce plat n'était pas mon préféré, mais Charlie et elizabeth serait ravi.

Il avait l'air d'humeur charmante quand il arriva. il ne fit même pas l'effort d'insulte Elizabeth qui, comme de son habitude mangeais avec nous 2 assiette de plus que nous, et s'éclipsa au salon. Les échos de la chêne porno du soir nous parvinrent en arrière-fond, mais je doutai qu'elle se doigtais réellement en regardant la télévision.

Après s'être resservie trois fois, Charlie posa ses pieds sur la chaise libre et croisa ses bras sur sa panse rebondie.

'' C'était excellent Bella, commenta-t-il, béat.

'' Heureuse que t'ail plu. La journée s'est bien passée ?

il avait été si absorbé par la dégustation de son dîner que j'avais décidé de ne pas le déranger.

'' Ennuyeuse au poste de taxi, mon patron et moi avons joué aux cartes une bonne partie de l'après-midi, rigola-t-il. j'ai gagné, dix-neuf manches à sept. ensuite, j'ai bavardé avec Sue un bon moment.

'' Comment va cette pouffiasse qui me déteste ?demandai-je en tâchant de garder ma sérénité.

'' Bien. Ses articulations le tourmentent, sinon ça va.

'' J'espère que sa ne dura pas même si sa change rien du fait que je la déteste autant.

'' Oui, elle nous a quand même invité à lui rendre visite ce week-end. il y aura ses enfant et les Black.

'' Ah !

Réaction un peu mince, certes. Que pouvais-je répondre, cependant ? Je ne serais pas autorisée à me rendre à une fête de loup-garous, y compris sous la surveillance paternelle. Que Charlie fréquente la réserve ne posait sans doute pas de problème à Elizabeth qui estimait qu'il ne risquait rien, dans la mesure ou elle passait la plupart de son temps soit avec Sue ou Billy, lequel n'était qu'humain.

Je débarrassai les assiette et m'attaquai à la vaisselle, Elizabeth se matérialisa à mon côté habiller sans un bruit et s'empara d'un torchon. Charlie soupira mais décida de ne pas déclencher les hostilités pour l'instant, même si j'étais sûre qu'il me reparlerait de cette soirée quand nous serions seul a baiser cette nuit. il se mit debout pour se rendre au salon.

'' Charlie ? lui lança Elizabeth d'une voix détendue.

Mon père stoppa net.

'' Oui ?

'' Bella vous a-t-elle dit que mes parents lui avaient offert des billets d'avions à son anniversaire afin d'aller voir Renée en tournage ?

J'en lâchai l'assiette que je nettoyais : elle rebondit sur le bord de l'évier et dégringola avec fracas par terre. si elle ne se brisa pas, elle aspergea toute la pièce d'eau savonneuse, et nous trois par la même occasion. Charlie parut ne même pas le remarquer.

'' C'est vrai, Bella ? me demanda-t-elle, stupéfait.

'' Oui, avouai-je sans lever les yeux.

Elle déglutit bruyamment et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Elizabeth.

'' Je n'étais pas au courant, non.

'' Je vois, surement du a sa perte de mémoire…., murmura la garces.

'' As-tu une raison de soulever la question aujourd'hui ? s'enquit mon proxénètes.

'' Leur validité est sur le point d'expirer, expliqua Elizabeth avec désinvolture totalement aguiseuse. je crains qu'Anna ne se vexe si Bella n'utilise pas son cadeau. certes, il suffirait de lui dissimuler, mais…

Je la contemplai avec hébétude, tandis que Charlie réfléchissait.

'' Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu rendre visite en tournage à ta mère bella, déclara-t-il enfin. elle serait contente de t'avoir dans ses film. je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

'' J'ai été amnésique.

'' Pardon ? on te donne des billets d'avions, et d'ailleurs sa date avant ton amnésie tu aurais pu me le dire avant ton incident avec l'arbre.

Marmonnant un son incompréhensible, je me remis à ma vaisselle.

'' Elizabeth, continua mon père, tu as mentionné _des_ billets. combien y en a-t-il exactement ?

'' Une pour elle et… un pour moi.

Cette fois, l'assiette tomba au fond de l'évier. j'entendis distinctement le soupir de Charlie. je rougis, irritée et dépitée en même temps. À quoi jouait cette peste de pute ? Opressée, je fixai la mousse dans le bac.

'' C'est hors de question ! s'emporta soudain mon père.

'' Pourquoi pas avec 200 $ insista mon amie, l'innocence du client incarnée. vous venez de dire que ce serait une bonne idée que bella voie sa mère en tournage.

'' tu n'iras nulle part avec cette fille, jeune fille ! même si tu me payais 1 millions de dollars ! brailla Charlie en l'ignorant.

Je virevoltait – il brandissait un doigt vengeur sur moi. aussitôt, ma rage sexuelle s'empara de moi, réaction épidermique au ton sur lequel il se permettait de s'adresser à moi comme un vrai pouffiasse.

'' Je ne suis plus une enfant, papa. et je ne suis plus punie sexuellement, je te rappelle.

'' oh que si ! À partir de tout de suite.

'' En quel honneur ?

'' A cause je suis ton proxénete.

'' Je te signale que je suis majeure.

'' Je suis proxénet, tu obéis à mes règles !

'' Ah oui ? lâchai-je, ma voix colérique virant au glacial. tu veux la jouer tyrannique ainsi ? très bien. quand souhaites-tu me foutre dehors ? Dès ce soir ? ou ai-je quelque jour pour emballer mes affaires a cause je démissionne de ton contrat sexuelle ? Espère que tu va bien t'amuser en prison pour viole d'enfant papa.

Charlie tourna à l'écarlate, et je me sentis minable d'avoir recouru au chantage de sa pédophile consentante. je respirai profondément, m'efforçai de me calmer.

'' Je ne protesterai jamais contre une punition tant qu'elle est vraiment méritée de ma part, repris-je. mais je refuse de faire les frais de tes préjugés de proxénète.

Il voulut répondre, ne réussit pas d'articuler de phrase cohérente.

'' tu sais très bien que j'ai le droit de voir maman en tournage le week-end, enchaînai-je. tu ne t'y opposerais pas si j'y allais avec Alice ou pire Janes ma concubine ou inciter Angela a la pornographie professionnelle.

'' Des filles, éructa-t-il.

'' Réagirais-tu ainsi si je partais avec Leah ?

J'avais choisi cet exemple parce que Charlie préférait la fille de Sue à Elizabeth. tactique vengeresse, à en juger par la façon dont ma cliente serra les dent, au point que je les entendis grincer. mon père s'efforça de se ressaisir.

'' Oui, finit-il par décréter. cela m'ennuierait aussi.

'' tu mens mal pour un proxénète papa.

'' Bella…

'' Je suis un habituée au film porno papa, je viens de las végas. c'est maman, dont il s'agit. elle est tout autant irresponsable en baisant que toi tu l'es en me laissant pas venir la voir.

il me fusilla du regard.

'' Serais-tu en train de suggérer que maman n'est pas capable de veiller sur moi lors d'un tournage ?

Il tressaillit.

'' Méfie-toi que je ne lui rapporte ça.

'' tu n'as pas intérêt petite putain, gronda-t-il. tout cela ne me plaît pas, bella.

'' Cesse de te monter le bourrichons a cause tu est juste jaloux que je t'invite pas, et ça ira mieux !

Il leva les mains au ciel, mais je devinai que l'orage s'éloignait. me retournant face à l'évier, j'ôtai la bonde.

'' Mes devoirs sont terminés, repris-je, tu as dîné, la vaisselle est fait, et je ne suis plus punie. je sors baiser. je serais rentrée avant vingt-deux heures trente.

'' Ou vas-tu faire les trottoire ? grogna-t-il en s'empourprant de nouveau.

'' Je n'en sais trop rien. je resterai dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres. d'accord ?

il maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles qui ne ressemblaient guère à une approbation avant de quitter la cuisine à grands pas. ma victoire arrachée, je fus aussitôt submergée par une bouffée de culpabilité. comme par hasard.

'' Nous sortons faire les trottoire ? murmura Elizabeth tout contente.

'' Oui, rétorquai-je en la toisant. J'ai deux mots à te dire en privée pouffiasse.

elle n'eut pas l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle aurait du l'être, à mon avis. j'attendis que nous soyons installées dans sa voiture.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce de salope ? explosai-je alors.

'' Je sais que tu as envie de revoir ta mère dans son lit, bella. tu en as fantasmée en baisant. tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

'' Ah bon ?

'' Oui. Comme tu avais la frousse d'affronter ton proxénète de père, je me suis bornée à intercéder en ta faveur.

'' tu plaisantes ? tu m'as jetée flambant nue dans une fosse de violeur Oui !

'' je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le péril sexuelle était si grande.

'' je t'avais pourtant averti que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec mon père.

'' tu n'y étais pas forcée.

'' C'est plus fort que moi, fulminai-je. quand il se met à se la jouer tyrannique sexuelle avec moi, mes instincts de nympho reprennent le dessus.

'' Je n'y suis pour rien, rigola Elizabeth.

Je l'inspectai du coin de l'œil, ce dont elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir. il scrutait la nuit avec sérénité. je subodorais quelque chose, sans arriver pourtant à mettre le doigt dessus. Ou alors, mon imagination s'emballait une fois de plus.

'' L'urgence d'une tournage en Floride aurait-elle un lien avec la fête chez Sue ?

'' Pas du tout dit-t-elle d'un air butée. que tu reste ici a baiser ou que tu sois à l'autre bout du monde n'y changerait rien : tu n'iras pas et elle ne viendra pas non plus chez toi.

c'était le même scénario qu'avec Charlie quelques instants auparavant – j'étais traînée en petite esclave sexuelle désobéissante. Serrant les poings, je me retins de hurler. je ne tenais pas à me fâcher avec Elizabeth aussi. ce dernière soupira. lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait retrouver sa chaleur veloutée.

'' Bon, ou va-t-on baiser ?

'' Chez toi ? je n'ai pas vu Anna depuis longtemps.

'' Cela lui fera plaisir de baiser avec toi, surtout quand elle apprendra ou nous allons tournée un film de cul ce week-end, mais un conseil ne va pas dans la chambre d'alice ce soir.

'' Pourquoi ? ha a cause de Maya elle pourrais m'attaquer.

'' tout dépend si elle a chassée ou non. mais je crois pas que cet une bonne idée que tu la vois tout de suite. Pour l'instant Alice et aussi rosalie tente de la calmer avec ses jeux sexuelle a elle, pour rosalie c'est sa manière de s'amandée envers elle a cause qu'elle l'avais dénoncée en croyant qu'elle était un vampire. mais c'est plus au moins réussi mis a part le jeux des choix de sang qu'elle aime mais elle est toujours indécise et sa lui fait un peu peur aussi.

'' Autrement dit la détourner de ses pensées de faim de nouveau née sous les jeux sexuelle d'alice.

Vaincu, je ronchonnai déçu de ne pas pouvoir la voir, peut-être qu'elle déciderais de me jetée un petit coup d'oeil a la rosalie.

Comme promis, nous ne nous attardâmes pas chez les hua malgré que j'ai pu baiser un peu hermett et même Rosalie sous son prétexte qu'elle a manquer de gèle a cheveux, qui était encore plus perverse que Alice mais cette elle a été gentille cette fois-ci avec moi mais ne se laissais pas dominer par moi contrairement a Janes et a Alice et mais n'a aucunement était méprisante avec moi ni bitch vu je lui est laissé son plaisir se parfumée les cheveux avec ma jouissance, et les lumières étaient encore allumée quand je rentrai. Après une partie d'échec ou on a du violer Alice vu qu'elle avais perdu contre Elizabeth en fessant un strippe tisse forcée. Malheureusement Maya a pas décidée de se joindre a nous pour baiser sa tente, peut-être dans quelque semaine je pourrais la voir. Charlie m'aurait attendue, histoire de continuer à me brailler dessus.

'' Mieux vaut que tu ne m'accompagnes pas, conseilla-je à Elizabeth. Inutile d'aggraver la situation.

'' Ses pensées sont assez calmes.

Son expression moqueuse et son sourire pervers contenue m'amenèrent à me demander si je ratais quelque chose d'amusant.

'' À plus, grommelai-je.

'' Je reviendrai après que Charlie te baisera et ronflera, rigola-t-il en embrassant le sommet de mon front

La télévision beuglais un film de cul lorsque je pénétrais dans la maison. Une seconde, j'envisageai de me faufiler en douce jusqu'à ma chambre. mon père en sous-vêtement déjoua mes plan.

'' bella ? viens ici, s'il te plaît.

J'obtempérai en traînant des pieds.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, papa ?

'' tu t'es bien amusée en orgie sexuelle.

il paraissait embarassée. je cherchai une signification cachée dans ses mots, en vain, je me rapprochais de lui.

'' Oui… rosalie a acceptée de baiser avec moi, avant elle le fessais pas mais la elle le voulais bien jouer avec moi.

'' Ou êtes-vous allés ?

'' Baiser chez eux. nous avons passé la soirée avec Alice et Hermett. Alec ma battue dans un stripe Échec, il ma ratatinée.

'' tu n'a pas vu maya ?

'' Non, elle était absente avec Alec. sorti campée.

Je souris. une partie de stripe échec avec Elizabeth et Alice était l'un des spectacles les plus drôles auxquels il m'eût été donné d'assister. presque immobiles, ils ne quittaient pas le plateau des yeux, Alice voyait à l'avance les mouvements qu'envisageait Elizabeth, elle, lisait les siens dans ses pensées. l'essentiel de la partie se jouait mentalement. elle n'avait déplacé que deux pions avant qu'alice ne renverse son roi en signe de reddition et elizabeth et moi nous la violons sur place a lui arrachant sauvagement ses beau vêtement super sexy qu'elle venais juste achetée pour me faire mouiller. Le tout n'avait durée que 30 seconde.

Charlie baissa le son de la télévision, je lui caressais son membre sous le calçon.

'' Écoute, se lança-t-il, très mal à l'aise, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

'' Oui ?

'' je ne suis pas très doué pour ces truc d'autorité, soupira-t-il. je ne sais pas ou commencer.

je patientais me mettant en genoux. mais il se leva et se mit à arpenter le salon en gardant le regard fixé sur ma poitrine.

'' Hum… Elizabeth et toi m'avez plutôt l'air sérieuse. or, tu doit te méfier de certaines choses. j'ai conscience que tu es une nymphomane adulte, mais tu es encore jeune, bella. il y a des aspects sexuelle important à ne pas négliger quand on.. eh bien, quand on est physiquement impliqué dans la…

'' Oh ! je t'en prie ! pas de ça ! Pas de conversation sexuelle avec moi !

'' Je suis ton père, quand même. et je suis aussi gêné que toi.

'' Peu probable. de toute façon maman t'a coiffé au poteau il y a une dizaine d'années et toi-même tu ma coiffée au poteau en la trompant avec avec moi quand avais 9 ans.

'' Il y a dix ans, tu ne sortais avec aucun de tes clients.

Il résistait apparemment à son envie de me baiser pour laisser tomber le sujet tout comme moi. Rouges comme des pivoines, nous n'osions nous regarder ni bouger.

'' Les règles de base de ton proxénétisme n'ont pas changé depuis, non ? objectai-je.

C'était le septième cercle de l'enfer. le pire était qu'Elizabeth avait deviné ce qui allait arriver. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait affiché pareille jubilation, dans la voiture.

'' Jure-moi seulement que vous vous comportez tous deux comme des putes responsable, me supplias Charlie.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas. nous en sommes dépassée de loin cette étape là.

'' Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, bella. toi comme moi sommes réticents à aborder le sujet des relation sexuelle non professionnelle, mais je vais m'efforcer d'avoir l'esprit ouvert. Les temps ont changé, j'en suis conscient.

'' Les temps, oui, mais pas Elizabeth, m'esclaffai-je. tu n'a aucun raison de te faire du souci.

'' Bon, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu et se ressayant et je le commençais ma branlette.

'' je regrette vraiment que tu me forces à formuler cela à haute voix, mais saches que je suis une pute et c'est toi qui ma initier a sa dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas renoncée encore a cesse la pratique de la prostitution sous ta gouverne.

Il sursauta. pourtant, ses traits s'apaisèrent- i l me croyait.

'' Puis-te sauter maintenant, maintenant ?

'' Une dernière chose avant que tu me saute.

'' Papa !

'' Rien de gênant, m'assura-t-il en se rasseyant a nouveau sur le canapé, visiblement soulagé et plus détendu. je me demandais seulement comme l'équilibrage de ta vie sexuelle se déroule.

'' Oh… ça ? bien, j'imagine. Angela et moi nous sommes entendues aujourd'hui pour que je l'aide à rédiger ses invitations à la cérémonie de remises des diplômes. entre fille, espère arrivée la convaincre a coucher avec moi aussi malgré son copain ben.

'' Parfait. et Leah ?

'' Je n'ai pas encore résolu ce problème dit-je en lui enlevant son sous-vêtement pour lui faire une pipe.

'' Continue d'y réfléchir. je sais que tu agiras comme il faut, tu es une bonne fille, bella.

Super. cela signifiait-il que, si je ne réussis pas à me réconcilier avec Leah. je serais une salle pute ? quel coup bas ?

'' D'accord dit-je en reprenant souffle entre deux longueur, d'accord.

Ma réponse m'amusa brièvement. c'était du Leah tout craché. j'avais même imité le ton de Harpie qu'elle employait envers Harry a époque. après que aille avaler sa semence, Charlie était satisfait de ma pipe et remonta le son de la télévision.

'' Bonne nuit, bella.

'' A demain !

Je filai à l'étage.

Elizabeth ne réapparaîtrait pas avant que Charlie ne se fut endormi. elle chassait sans doute quelque part, histoire de passer le temps. Me préparer pour la nuit ne revêtait donc pas une caractère d'urgence. j'avais beau ne pas avoir envie d'être seule, il était exclu que je redescende pour baiser mon père, des fois qu'i l repense a quelque autre sujet d'éducation sexuelle alors que je venais juste de lui faire une pipe d'enfer. Par sa faute, était excitée sexuellement et anxieuse en même temps. mes devoirs étaient terminés, et je me sentais pas assez calme pour lire ou écouter de la musique. J'envisageai d'appeler Renée afin de lui annoncer notre prochaine visite en tournage de film de cul, puis calculai qu'il était trois heures du matin en Floride. je pouvais toujours téléphoner à Angela.

Puis je compris que ce n'était pas à elle que je souhaitais parler. que j'avais besoin de baiser plutôt.

Je contemplai la fenêtre sombre en me mordant la lèvre. j'ignore combien de temps j'hésitai, pesant le pour –bien me comporter avec Leah, baiser ma cliente la plus cher, être une fille bien –et le contre- fâcher sexuellement Elizabeth. Une dizaine de minutes peut-être. assez en tout cas pour conclure que le pour l'emportait sur le contre. Après tout, seule ma sécurité inquiétait Elizabeth, ce qui était absurde.

Inutile d'appeler. Leah avait décliné tous mes coups de fil depuis le retour d'Elizabeth. et puis il me fallait la rencontrer en chair et en os dans une orgie pour qu'elle se calme, il m'était nécessaire de la revoir sourire comme autrefois de remplacer l'abominable dernier souvenir que j'en avait gardé – ses traits déformées par le chagrin. sinon, je ne serais jamais en paix sexuelle. je disposais d'environs une heure devant moi pour faire un saut à La Push avant qu'Elizabeth ne s'aperçoive que j'avais filé. l'heure de mon couvre-feu était certes dépassées, mais Charlie n'objecterait pas, puisqu'il s'agissait de ma lily.

Enfilant ma veste décolleté à tout vitesse, je dégringolai l'escalier a moité a poile. mon père leva la tête soupçonneux.

'' Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais chez Leah ce soir ? je ne resterais pas longtemps.

Dès qu'il entendit le prénom, il se détendit et sourit, très content de lui, comme s'il n'était pas étonner que sa leçon de moral sexuelle durent ma pipe eût agit aussi vite.

'' Pas de souci, chérie. ne te presse pas et baisse la bien comme il faut.

'' Merci papa.

Je déguerpis. À l'instar de tout fugitif, je ne pus me retenir de regarder à plusieurs reprises par-dessus mon épaule tandis que je trottais vers ma camionnette. La nuit était si sombre, cependant, que ça ne servit à rien. je fus même obligée de tâtonner pour trouver la poignée de la portière. mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer a l'obscurité quand j'enfonçai la clé dans le contact. je la tournai à gauche, rien ne se produisit. le moteur cliqueta ua lieu de rugir. j'essayai de nouveau en vain. soudain, à la périphérie de ma vision, un mouvement me fit sursauter.

'' Aaaaah ! hurlais-je en constatant que je n'étais pas seule dans l'habitacle.

Elizabeth était là, immobile, légère lueur dans la pénombre. seules ses main bougeaient, tripotant un objet noir.

'' Alice et Maya m'a prévenu, murmura-t-elle.

Flute ! J'avais oublié de la prendre en compte dans mes plans, celle-là. elle avait dû me surveiller.

'' Maya a pris peur en découvrant que le futur d'Alice a brutalement disparu, elle a ressentie a un danger sur toi, il y a cinq minutes. c'est évolution de son don de sa transformation en nouveau-née elle ressent a présent le danger sur les personne qu'elle aime et pas juste centrée sur elle.

Mes prunelles, déjà écarquillées par la stupeur s'agrandirent encore.

'' Les loups lui sont invisibles, mais pas au don de spider vampire de Maya, précisa Elizabeth, sa voix toujours aussi basse. tu as oublié ? lorsque tu décides de les côtoyer, ton destin s'évapore aussi. tu comprend pourquoi cela me rend un petit peu… nerveuse. Alice a cessé de te voir et Maya a présentait un danger, sans pouvoir déterminer si tu reviendrais vivante ou non. Nous ignorons les raisons de ce phénomène. Les Loups-garous ont peut-être une défense innée, mais l'explication laisse à désirer, puisque moi, je n'ai aucune difficulté comme maya à lire leurs pensées. D'après mei, cela est dû au fait que leur transmutation régit leur existence. elle tiendrait moins de la décision volontaire que de la réaction spontanée bouleversant tout autour d'eux et leur envie sexuelle bestialités. À l'instant ou ils changeraient de forme pour baiser, ils n'existeraient plus vraiment. Du coup, le futur ne les concerne plus ce qui représente un vrai danger pour toi…

J'étais ahurie.

'' Je réparerai ta voiture à temps pour que tu ailles au lycée, au cas ou tu préférais t'y rendre seule, ajouta Elizabeth après une minute de silence.

Lèvres pincées, je récupérai mes clés et descendis avec raideur du véhicule.

'' Ferme ta fenêtre si tu ne veux pas que je te viole cette nuit, chuchota-t-il juste avant que je ne lui claque la portière au visage. je comprendrai.

Je regagnai la maison d'un pas furibond, en claquai également la porte.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Charlie depuis le canapé.

'' Ma camionnette refuse de démarrer.

'' tu veux que je jette un œil ?

'' Non. On verra ça demain.

'' tu veux conduire ma voiture.

Je n'avais pas le droit de conduire sa limousine de travaille vu qui faut un permis spécial de chauffeur de taxi. mais il devait vraiment brûler d'envie que j'aille à La push. presque autant que moi.

'' Non merci, je suis fatiguée. bonne nuit.

Je montai dans ma chambre, fonçai droit sur la vitre que je fermai si brutalement que l'encadrement métallique trembla. je restai plantée devant pendant de longues minutes puis, en soupirant, je la rouvris a cette putain de violeuse nocturne.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Motivation

Les nuages étaient si denses qu'il était impossible de déterminer si le soleil s'était levé ou non, ce qui était très déstabilisant, alors que nous l'avions pourchassé durant tout notre long retour vers l'ouest, au point qu'il avait donné l'impression d'être immobile dans le ciel ; le cours du temps semblait subir d'étranges variations. Lorsque, à l'extérieur de la voiture, la forêt s'estompa pour laisser apparaître les premiers bâtiments indiquant que nous n'étions plus loin de Forks, j'en fus presque étonnée.

'' Tu es encore furieuse contre moi pour ma petite blague de ta van ? fit remarquer Elizabeth. Tu es bien silencieuse.

'' Oui et non.

'' Tu es triste d'être partie ?

'' Plutôt soulagée, je crois.

Elle se tourna vers moi, perplexe. Inutile de lui demander de regarder devant elle, même si je détestais qu'il quittât le pare-brise des yeux.

'' Renée est tellement plus intuitive que Charlie, expliquai-je. Ça me rend nerveuse.

'' Ta mère est dotées d'un esprit très intéressante pour une actrice porno, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Enfantin, Perverse et perspicace à la fois. Elle envisage ses pratiques sexuelles d'une manière très professionnelle.

'' Perverse et perspicace. Oui, du moins quand elle prêtait attention aux autres qui la baisent pas. En général, elle était si déroutée par sa propre existence de star porno qu'elle avait tendance à occulter le reste. Ce week-end cependant en tournage, elle m'avait observée avec beaucoup d'acuité. Phil ayant été occupé par le son équipe de montage du film qu'il tournait, Elizabeth et moi avions été seuls avec elle à baiser la plupart du temps. Cela avait contribué à renforcer son intérêt sexuel pour nous. Les embrassades, et les cris de joies passées, elle ne nous avait pas quittés du regard, même quand on tournait des scènes sans elle pour le film, ses grands yeux bleus se teintant peu à peu d'un éclat interrogateur et soucieux.

Ce matin encore, durent une pause, nous avions fait une longue promenade sur la plage. Elle avait tenu à me montrer les merveilles de son nouvel environnement de tournage en espérant toujours sans doute que le soleil finirait par m'attirer loin de Forks. Elle avait aussi désiré me parler seule à seule, ce qui n'était pas difficile à obtenir : Elizabeth s'était inventé un prétexte de tout regardée les films de collection de Phil en guise d'excuse pour ne pas sortir de la journée.

Notre conversation me revint en mémoire.

Nous marchions sur le trottoir en essayant de rester à l'ombre des rares palmiers. Bien qu'il fût tôt, la chaleur était accablante. L'air était si chargé d'humidité que respirer relevait du défi.

'' Bella ? avait demandé Renée en fixant les vagues qui s'écrasaient doucement sur la grève.

'' Oui ?

'' Je suis inquiète avait-elle soupiré en évitant de me regarder.

'' Pourquoi ? M'étais-je aussitôt affolée. Je peux t'aider ?

'' Pas pour moi. Pour toi… et Elizabeth.

Elle avait enfin tourné la tête vers moi, l'air de s'excuser.

'' Oh !

'' Votre relation est bien plus sérieuse que ce que je pensais que était qu'une simple cliente.

Plissant le front, je m'étais mentalement repassé le film de ces deux derniers jours, en dehors des tournages Elizabeth et moi nous étions à peine touchés, devant elle en tout cas. Renée s'apprêtait-elle à me servir une leçon de morale sexuelle sur les sens de responsabilités, à l'instar de Charlie ? Cela ne m'aurait pas autant gênée qu'avec lui. Elle était de nature perverse vu qu'était son travail. De plus, c'était moi qui, durant dix ans, l'avais chapitrée même si j'étais la responsable de leur divorce ; un juste retour des choses, en quelques sorte.

'' Votre liaison sexuelle est étrange, avait-elle continué sourcils froncés. Elle est si… perverse et protectrice à la fois envers toi. Comme s'il elle était prêt à se jeter devant un violeur pour te sauver.

'' C'est donc si mal ? Avais-je plaisanté.

'' Non. Juste différent. Elle éprouve des sentiments très forts pour toi… tout en se montrant perversement prudente. J'ai l'impression de ne pas bien saisir ce qui vous unit. Comme si vous partagiez… un secret sexuel.

'' Que vas-tu inventer, maman ? M'étais-je empressée de protestée en feignant la légèreté.

Pourtant, J'avais l'estomac noué. J'avais oublié à quel point ma mère était capable de discernement entre les pauses pornos. Parfois, sa vision perverse du monde et sa distraction naturelle étaient balayées par des illuminations qui la menaient droit à la vérité. Cela ne m'avait pas posé de problème auparavant, n'ayant jamais eu de secret sexuelle pour elle.

'' Et ce n'est pas que elle, avait-elle précisé. Tu verrais ton comportement sexuel en sa présence !

'' Comment ça ?

'' Chaque fois que tu baise un autre tu cherche son regard comme si tu t'orientais systématiquement en fonction d'elle. Lorsqu'elle bouge avec un autre partenaire, même un tout petit peu, tu ajoutes ta position sexuelle à la sienne. On dirait des aimants sexuels… une sorte de réaction gravitationnelle. À croire que tu es un satellite. C'est très bizarre.

'' Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es remise à faire de la porno fantastiques, toi ? Ou du porno sur la SF.

'' Cela n'a aucun rapport, avait-elle protesté en rosissant et en pinçant les lèvres.

'' Tu es tombée sur un scénario sympa, ces derniers temps ?

'' Eh bien, il y en a un qui… mais oublions cela. C'est de toi que nous parlons, pour l'instant.

'' Tu devrais t'en tenir au porno d'amour, maman. Tu sais combien tu es impressionnable en orgie fantastique.

Elle avait souri.

'' Je suis sotte, hein ?

Cette réflexion m'avait déstabilisée pendant une seconde. Renée était si influençable ! Ce travers en porno se révélait parfois positif, car ses idées perverses manquaient souvent de sens pratique. En même temps, j'étais peinée de constater à quelle vitesse elle s'était rangée à des arguments banals, d'autant que, pour le coup, elle avait parfaitement raison.

'' Mais non, m'étais-je ressaisie, tu es juste une belle pute de mère c'est tout.

En s'esclaffant, elle avait eu un vaste geste pour englober la plage de sable blanc qui s'étirait jusqu'aux eaux bleues.

'' Et rien de tout cela n'est suffisant pour t'inciter à revenir avec ta pute de mère ?

Je m'étais essuyé le front, avais fait semblant d'essorer mes cheveux.

'' On s'habitue à baiser sous l'humidité, m'avait-elle garanti.

'' Sous la pluie aussi, avais-je contré.

Elle m'avait flanqué un coup de coude joueuse, dans les côtes, s'était emparée de ma main, et nous étions reparties vers sa voiture pour baiser un bon coup.

Hormis ses inquiétudes sexuelles à mon égard, elle m'avait paru plutôt heureuse. Bien dans sa peau. Elle avait toujours les yeux de l'amour sexuel pour Phil, ce qui m'avait rassurée. Sa vie porno était pleine et agréable. Je ne lui manquais plus autant…

Les doigts tièdes d'Elizabeth caressèrent ma joue, me ramenant à l'instant présent. Elle se pencha, embrassa mon front.

'' Nous sommes arrivée Bella de la jungle. Debout et attention à l'arbre !

Son c'était mon surnom pour me taquiner depuis notre mésaventure avec les volturi à Québec.

Nous étions garés devant chez Charlie. Le perron était allumé, la limousine de Charlie rangée dans l'allée. Un rideau bougea à la fenêtre du salon, dessinant un rayon jaune sur la pelouse sombre. J'étouffai un soupir. Naturellement, mon père était à l'affût, prêt à me sauter dessus. L'expression un peu raide d'Elizabeth, son regard terne lorsqu'elle m'accompagna à la porte m'indiquèrent qu'il partageait mes pensées.

'' C'est si terrible que cela ? Lui demandai-je.

'' Il n'est pas en colère. Tu lui as juste manqué vu qui est en manque de cul.

J'eus des doutes. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi Elizabeth était-t-elle tendu comme un arc ? bien que mon sac fût léger, elle insista pour le porter à l'intérieur. Charlie nous ouvrit.

'' Bienvenue, chérie ! M'accueillit-il, l'air sincèrement ravi. Comment c'était ton tournage, à Jacksonville ?

'' Humide et infestée de moustiques.

'' Renée n'a pas réussi à te vendre a l'université de Floride ?

'' Elle a essayée. Je préférerais me jetée dans la mer que de y restée.

'' Vous êtes bien amusées ? Continua mon père avec un coup d'œil réticent à Elizabeth.

'' Oui, répondit cette dernière d'une voix sereine. Renée est très hospitalière comme hôtesse porno.

'' Hum… parfait. Tant mieux pour vous.

Se détournant d'elle, Charlie me serra dans ses bras, un geste plutôt rare quand je ne baise pas avec lui.

'' Je te promets de tout te montrée ce soir, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Il rit.

'' Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Bella. Quand tu n'es pas là, la bouffe et les porno est carrément nulle.

'' Je vais te préparer à dîner et je te baiserais après.

'' Téléphone d'abord à Leah, veux-tu ? Elle me sonne toutes les cinq minutes depuis six heures ce matin. Je lui ai promis que tu l'appellerais sitôt rentrée.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Elizabeth pour sentir sa rigidité et sa froideur. Là était donc la véritable raison de sa tension.

'' Elle souhaite me parler ?

'' Apparemment, elle a refusé de me confier de quoi il s'agissait. A juste précisé que c'était important.

À cet instant, l'appareil retentit, strident, insistant.

'' Je te parie mon prochain salaire que c'est elle, marmonna Charlie.

'' Je le prends, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je décrochai, Elizabeth sur les talons, tandis que mon père s'éclipsait au salon.

'' Allô ?

'' Tu es rentrée de tournage, lâcha la voix de Leah.

Ses intonations rauques de harpie, familières, déclenchèrent un vague de nostalgie sexuelle qui me secoua.  
Des dizaines de souvenirs sexuelle entremêlés affluèrent à ma mémoire- une plage de galets jonchée de bois flottée ou je les baisais souvent, un garage constituée de deux abris de jardin assemblés, des orgie dans sa Herbie, des canettes de Coca chaud avec des produit aphrodisiaque naturelle pour me faire fondre et me faire sautée, un chambre minuscule meuble d'un canapé défoncée et deux lit trop petit vu qui se partageais la chambre avec son frère.  
Le rire de ses prunelles brunes profondément enfoncées dans leurs orbites, la chaleur fiévreuse de sa grande main autour de mon corps quand on baisait, leur visage se fendant au vaste sourire qui était la clé d'accès à une porte secrète sexuelle par laquelle seules les âmes sœurs avaient le droit de pénétrer. Mon désir sexuel de retrouver l'endroit et les personnes qui m'avaient recueillie pendant la période la plus noire de mon existence avait un goût du mal du pays.

'' Oui, répondis-je après m'être gratté la gorge.

'' Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté quand tu es revenus chez toi ? Bougonna-t-elle.

'' Parce que je suis chez moi depuis deux secondes exactement, rétorquai-je, agacée par son ton, et que ton appel vient d'interrompre Charlie, qui m'annonçait justement que tu avais téléphoné.

'' Oh ! Pardon, je suis une vrai harceleuse sexuelle.

'' Pas de souci. Et maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu as harcelé sexuellement Charlie ?

'' Il faut que je te parle.

'' J'avais compris. Vas-y.

Il y eut un bref silence.

'' Tu seras au lycée, demain ?

'' Évidemment, répondis-je déstabilisée. Pourquoi cette question ?

'' Comme ça. Je me renseignais, c'est tout.

Autre pause.

'' Alors, Lily, de quoi désires-tu m'entretenir ?

Elle hésita.

'' De rien de précis… j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix.

'' Ah !... bon écoute, je suis très heureuse que tu m'aies contactée, je…

Je restai à court de mots, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je la rejoignais immédiatement à La Push. Or, cela m'était défendu à présent.

'' Faut que j'y aille, lança-t-elle, abrupt.

'' Quoi ?

'' À bientôt, d'accord ?

'' Mais Lily…

Elle m'avait déjà raccroché au nez.

'' Plutôt expéditif, marmonnai-je.

'' Rien de grave ? S'enquit Elizabeth d'un ton prudente.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui. Ses traits étaient impassibles.

'' Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre les raison de cet appel.

Cela n'avait en effet aucun sens. Pourquoi Leah avait-t-elle embêté mon père toute la sainte journée, alors qu'elle désirait seulement savoir si j'irais au lycée le jour suivant ? Et si elle tenait tant que ça à entendre ma voix, pourquoi avait-t-elle coupé la communication aussi brusquement ?

'' Désolé, là je ne peux pas t'aider, murmura Elizabeth avec une ombre de sourire.

J'acquiesçai. Mais je connaissais ma Lily par cœur. Elle a habitude de passée sa vie au téléphone et pas expédier le téléphone en 30 secondes. Deviner ses motivations ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça. L'esprit à des lieues de là – à la réserve, en vérité, soit à une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres -, j'entrepris de fourrager dans le réfrigérateur afin d'y dénicher de quoi cuisiner un repas. Elizabeth s'adossa au plan de travail. Ses yeux posés sur moi ne m'inquiétaient pas, j'étais trop préoccupée.

Cette mention du lycée semblait être vitale. Lily ne m'avait interrogée sur rien d'autre. En quoi mon assiduité pouvait elle l'intéresser ? Je m'efforçai de réfléchir en toute logique. Si je séchais le lendemain, ou serait le problème du point de vue de Lily ? Lorsque j'étais partie en week-end, Charlie n'avait pas été très heureux, mais je l'avais convaincu que louper un vendredi ne risquait pas de remettre en cause l'obtention de mon diplôme. De cela, Lily se fichait comme d'une guigne. J'eus beau me creuser l'esprit, aucune solution brillante ne m'apparut. Un détail essentiel me faisait sans doute défaut. Que s'était-il passé durant ces trois derniers jours pour que Lily revînt sur ça décision de couper les ponts avec moi ?

Soudain, je me figeai au milieu de la cuisine, et l e paquet de hamburgers surgelés me glissa des mains. Il me fallut une seconde pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait émis aucun bruit en tombant par terre – Elizabeth l'avait rattrapé et jeté sur le comptoir. Ses bras m'enlaçaient déjà, ses lèvres se collaient à mon oreille.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ?

Trois jours pouvaient tout changer.

À Pâques dernier, ce laps de temps n'avait-il pas suffi pour que je conclue qu'aller à la fac me serait impossible ? Que je ne serais plus en état d'approcher personne, une fois accomplie la douloureuse transmutation comme Maya qui me libérerait du statut de mortelle afin de me permettre de rester au côté d'Elizabeth pour l'éternité ? La transformation qui me rendrait prisonnière de ma propre soif….

Charlie avait-il révélé à Sue que je venais de repartir pour trois jours ? Billy en avait-il tiré des conclusions hâtives ? L'anodine question sur le lycée était-elle une façon détournée de me demander si j'étais encore humaine ? Leah s'était-t-elle assuré que le traité n'avait pas été rompu, et qu'aucun des Hua n'avait osé me mordre a cause je n'étais pas mourante d'avance contrairement a Maya ? Mais croyait-t-elle sincèrement que je serais revenue chez Charlie si tel avait été le cas ?

'' Bella ? Me secoua Elizabeth, inquiet pour de bon, à présent.

'' Je crois… je crois qu'elle vérifiait, murmurai-je. Que je fusse encore humaine, s'entend.

Elizabeth se figea, lâcha un sifflement bas.

'' Il nous faudra partir et cette fois avec toi inclue cette fois, chuchotai-je. Avant. Pour ne pas trahir votre accord. Nous ne serons jamais en mesure de revenir ici.

'' Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

'' Hum !

Derrière nous, Charlie s'était raclé bruyamment la gorge. Je sursautai e, écarlate, me libérais d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière reprit sa place initiale près du plan de travail, le visage fermé. Ses prunelles trahissaient colère et anxiété.

'' Si ça t'ennuie de préparer à manger, dit Charlie, je peux commander une pizza.

'' Inutile, j'ai déjà commencé.

'' Très bien.

Charlie s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés. Agacée, je me remis à ma cuisine en tâchant d'ignorer mon public.

Le lendemain matin dans la voiture vers le lycée. Elizabeth se tournais vers moi.

'' Si je te demande un service sexuelle, me ferais-tu confiance ? S'enquit Elizabeth.

La tension était palpable sous la douceur de sa voix. Nous étions presque arrivées au lycée. Elle qui s'était montré joyeuse et décontracté serra soudain les doigts autour du volant, et ses jointures blanchirent sous l'effort qu'elles déployaient pour pas le briser. Son regard paraissait lointain, comme focalisé sur des murmures distants. Mon cœur battit soudain plus fort.

'' Hum, ça dépend du service, répondis-je, prudente.

'' J'étais certaine que ton côté nympho dirais cela.

'' Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

'' Que tu reste dans la voiture, m'expliqua-t-il en se rangeant à sa place habituelle. Jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher.

'' Pourquoi donc ?

Ce fut alors que je l'aperçus. Il aurait été difficile de la manquer d'ailleurs, car elle dominait les élèves fille d'une bonne tête, bien qu'elle fût appuyée contre sa Herbie, illégalement garée sur le trottoir.

'' Oh !

Leah arborait un masque serin que je ne connaissais que trop – celle qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle était décidée à dissimuler ses émotions et à contrôler ses emportements de jalousie. Cela lui donnait des airs de Seth, son jeune frère le plus jeune loup-garou, le chef de la meute maudite du push. Toutefois, Leah n'atteignait jamais au calme impeccable et constant de son chef a cause elle ce n'est pas la colère qui provoquais ses transformation mais la Jalousie et était une jalouse compulsif chose qui ne l'aidais pas. L'agacement que cette attitude provoquait en moi resurgit. J'avais beau adorée Seth, avant le retour des Hua, je n'avais pas réussi à me débarrasser d'une espèce de ressentiments que j'éprouvais quand Seth obligeais sa sœur a l'imitée de force. En effet, son visage harpie devenait alors celui d'une étrangère; en l'empruntant, elle cessait d'être _ma_ Lily.

'' Tu t'es trompée de conclusion, hier soir, murmura Elizabeth. Si elle t'a interrogée sur ta présence au lycée, c'est parce qu'elle savait que je serais avec toi. Elle cherchait un endroit ou me contacter en tout sécurité. Devant témoins.

Ainsi, j'avais mal interprété les motivations de Leah. Le manque d'informations était mon éternel problème. Mais pourquoi diable Leah souhaitait-il s'entretenir avec Elizabeth ? Sa serais pas plutôt le rôle de Seth plutôt ?

'' Pas question salope que je reste dans la voiture, annonçai-je.

'' Comme par hasard ! Bon, débarrassons-nous d'elle le plus vite possible.

Les traits de Leah se durcirent quand nous approchâmes d'elle, main dans la main. Je remarquai aussi que les yeux de mes camarades s'élargissaient en prenant le mesure du mètre quatre-vingt- quinze de l'Indienne, de son corps musclé comme celui d'aucune garçon de 18 ans. Elle détaillait son t-shirt moulant rouge, sans manche en dépit de la journée frisquette pour la saison et de sa salopette bleu et taché de graisse et sa voiture Herbie luisante sur lequel elle avait posé une fesse. Elles ne s'y attardaient pas cependant, quelque chose dans l'allure de l'étrangère les incitant à se détourner. Ils passaient au large, ménageant une bulle territoriale dans laquelle personne n'osait pénétrer. Leah avait l'air dangereux. Comme c'était bizarre !

Elizabeth se posta à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'appréciait guère que je me retrouve dans les parages aussi immédiats d'une louve-garou jalouse. D'une main, elle me repoussa en partie derrière elle.

'' Il te suffisait de téléphoner, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

'' Désolé, ricana Lily la harpie, je n'ai pas de putain de sangsues dans mon répertoire.

'' J'étais joignable chez Bella.

Leah serra les mâchoires, fronça les sourcils et ne releva pas.

'' Ici n'est pas le bon endroit, Leah, reprit Elizabeth. Pourrions-nous en rediscuter plus tard ?

'' Bien tiens ! Sûr que je vais passer à ta crypte après les cours. Ou est le problème ?

Elizabeth désigna du menton les badauds de la scène qui se trouvaient presque à portée de voix. Quelques personnes hésitaient à poursuivre leur chemin, l'air d'espérer une bagarre de fille lesbienne qui romprait la monotonie d'une énième lundi matin. Tyler Cowley donna un coup de coude à Austin Marks, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous.

'' Je sais déjà ce que tu es venu m'annoncer, signala Elizabeth à Leah. Si bas que j'eus moi-même du mal à l'entendre. Tu as délivrée ton message de ton frère, considère-nous comme avertis.

'' Comment ça ? Intervins-je d'une voix blanche. Que se passe-t-il ?

'' Tu ne l'as pas informée sur ta nouvelle sœur cannibale ? Sursauta Leah. Tu as eu peur qu'elle prenne notre partie ou quoi ?

'' Laisse tomber, Maya n'a pas fait exprès, s'il te plaît, rétorqua Elizabeth sur un ton encore plus mesuré.

'' En quel honneur ?

'' De quoi devrais-je être au courant sur maya ? Insistai-je.

Elizabeth m'ignora, fusillant l'indienne des yeux.

'' Lily ? Grognai-je.

'' Elle ne t'a donc pas dit que sa nouvelle petite sœur... avait traversé la ligne de démarcation dans la nuit de samedi ? Lâchai celle-ci, moqueuse, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Elizabeth : Paul était en droit de…

'' C'était un no man's land, siffla Elizabeth.

'' Non ! Fulmina Leah, les mains tremblantes de rage et soufflant fort.

'' Maya et Paul ? Marmonnai-je.

Ce dernier était le plus instable pervers de la meute. C'était lui qui avait dérapé, un jour en forêt et voulais me violer en forme loup et le souvenir d'un loup gris qui grondais avec la queue revint brusquement en mémoire.

'' Qu'est-il arrivé ? Poursuivis-je avec angoisse. Ils se sont battus ? Pourquoi ? Maya a blessé Paul ?

'' Personne ne s'est battu et maya a rien fait, m'apaisa Elizabeth et personne n'a été blessé. Du calme.

'' C'est pour cela que tu l'as éloignée, hein ? devina Leah tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que maya est devenue a cause de vous une Can…

'' Va-t'en pouffiasse, l'interrompit Elizabeth, le visage soudain effrayant.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle ressembla… à la comtesse sanglante sur la photo. Elle toisait son adversaire avec un évident mépris plein de malfaisance.

'' Pourquoi lui avoir caché les choses sur maya ? demanda Leah sans flancher.

Un long moment, elles s'affrontèrent en silence. D'autre élèves s'étaient attroupés derrière Tyler et Austin, parmi lequel ben et mon patron Mike. Ce dernier avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Ben comme pour le retenir. De mon côté, j'avais enfin l'explication à mon tournage forcée en Floride. Elizabeth m'avait dissimulé un événement que Leah m'aurait révélé, elle. Un incident qui avait attirée tant les huas que les Quileute dans les bois, à proximité risquée les uns des autres. Une circonstance qui avait poussé Elizabeth à m'emmener à l'autre bout du pays. Une vision qu'Alice avait eu la semaine précédente, et à propos de laquelle Elizabeth m'avait menti sur maya. Une péripétie destinée à se produire, que j'avais guettée en la redoutant.

Cela n'aurait don jamais de fin ? Je haletais, incapable de contrôler ma respiration. J'avais l'impression que le sol tanguait, comme sous l'effet d'un tremblement de terre.

'' Elle est revenue, balbutia-je.

Moi vivante, Dynes ne renoncerait pas a me vouloir me recrutée. Elle réitérerait ses attaques- assauts avortées et fuites –jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé nue faille dans la défense de mes protecteurs. Avec un peu de chance, ses supérieur régleraient mon sort les premier- au moins eux me tuerais plus vite. Elizabeth me serra contre elle, sans pour autant cesser de s'interposer entre moi et Leah, et caressa mes joues.

'' Tout va bien, et ce n'était pas une des volturi Bella, me rassura-t-il. On ne lui permettra jamais de t'approcher, ça répond à tes questions, clébards ? ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Leah.

'' Tu estimes qu'elle n'a pas à savoir, hein ? Le provoqua celle-ci. C'est sa vie sexuelle qui est en jeu, pourtant.

'' Elle n'a rien à craindre et elle ne court aucun danger vu qu'elle n'aime pas la chasse vraiment comme nous. L'animal ou l'autre sorte ne lui fait rien du tout.

'' Le mensonge vaut mieux que la peur ?

Je tentais de reprendre pied, sans grand résultat. Mes yeux se mouillèrent et, derrière les voiles de larmes, je vis ces lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs, prunelles cramoisies que rougissait encore la soif de vengeance. Mais elle tenait également au traitée avec la famille hua a cause du décès du membre bannis Félix. Elle n'abandonnerait sa quête de recrute qu'après avoir réussi à m'enlever à elle. Elizabeth sécha mes paupières du bout des doigts.

'' Crois-tu vraiment que l'exposer à la vérité sur maya vaut mieux que la protéger ? murmura-t-elle.

'' Elle est plus résistante que tu ne le penses. Et elle a connus pire.

Tout à coup, l'expression de Leah se modifia, et ce fut avec un drôle d'air intrigué qu'elle dévisagea Elizabeth, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il elle avait été face à un difficile problème de maths. Elizabeth tressaillit. Levant la tête, je constatai que ses traits étaient tordus par… la douleur. Un court instant atroce, je me remémorai cet après-midi québécois, ou, dans le macabre quartier général des yakuza-volturi, Chelsea l'avait torturée en tentant de détruire le lien amour avec moi par la seul force de ses pensées, et Janes avais du utiliser ses don de douleur pour la repousser avec Elizabeth. Je réussi à remettre les choses en perspective. Je préférais cent fois que dynes me tue, plutôt qu'assister à la peine Elizabeth.

'' Amusant, commenta Leah, plutôt satisfait d'elle.

Elle reçu un coup de fouet sur la tête venant de Elizabeth qui recouvra d'un coup son impassibilité, même le chagrin continuait de se lire dans ses yeux.

'' Aie maudite pouffiasse de transylvanienne.

'' C'était mérite connasse d'indienne.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as faites ? Lançai-je à Leah.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, me calma Elizabeth. Elle a bonne mémoire et j'avais envie de la dressée un peu, c'est tout.

L'indien sourit en grimaçant de douleur du coup de fouet. Elizabeth sursauta derechef et lui en redonnais une autre.

'' Arrête ! Leah ! Je te somme d'arrêter ! Lui ordonnai-je.

'' À ta guise. Mais je décline toute responsabilité si elle n'aime pas que je me rappelle.

Je la gratifiai d'un regard noir, elle m'adressa un sourire narquois, celui d'une enfant surprise en train de commettre une bêtise par un adulte dont elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne le punira pas.

'' Le proviseur arrive, me chuchota Elizabeth qui serrais son fouet dans sa poche, histoire de refroidir mes ardeurs belliqueuses. Allons en cours, Bella, je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis.

'' L'hybride de sang prend sa tâche de tyrannie drôlement au sérieux, hein ?railla Leah. Des ennuis, c'est amusant. N'aurais-tu pas le droit de t'amuser non plus, Bella ?

Elizabeth allais ressortir son fouet, ses lèvres frémirent.

'' Ferme la Leah, tes qu'une vrai pouffiasse, lançai-je.

'' J'en conclus que non, s'esclaffa carrément la quileute. Si jamais tu as envie de goûter de nouveau à la vie, fais-moi signe. Ta moto est toujours dans mon garage.

'' Tu étais censé la vendre, je te signale pouffiasse. Tu l'avais promis à Charlie.

Si je ne m'étais pas interposée – après tout, Leah avait consacré des semaines à réparer nos deux engins, et elle ne méritait pas que son travail fût ainsi réduit à néant -, mon père aurait purement et simplement jeté le mien à la poubelle. Nul doute qu'il y aurait mis le feu ensuite pour faire bonne mesure.

'' Des clous ! Elle t'appartient, de toute façon. Je te la garde jusqu'à ce que tu la reprennes.

Tout à coup, l'ombre du sourire de harpie que j'aimais tant se désigna sur sa bouche.

'' Lily…

Elle se pencha vers moi, les traits dénués d'ironie à présent.

'' Je me suis trompé sur ton compte, m'interrompit-t-elle. Quand j'ai affirmé que tu n'étais pas capable d'être une amie sexuelle. Nous y parviendrons peut-être. Sur mon territoire de baise. Passe-moi voir.

Bras toujours serrée autour de moi, Elizabeth était une statue au visage calme et résigné.

'' Euh… je ne sais pas trop, Lily.

Celle-ci avait renoncé à l'agressivité, comme si elle avait oublié la présence de sa rival et ennemi, comme si, du moins elle avait décidé de l'oublier.

'' Tu me manques chaque jour, Bella. Sans toi, l'existence n'est plus pareille.

'' Je sais. Je suis désolée. C'est seulement que…

'' T'inquiète, soupira-t-elle, je survivrai. Qui a besoin d'amis sexuels hein ?

Elle grimaça, dissimulant son chagrin sous son air de Harpie. Sa souffrance avait toujours déclenché mes instincts de prostituée. C'était absurde, dans la mesure où elle n'en avait pas besoin. Pourtant, mes bras coincé sous ceux d'Elizabeth éprouvèrent une brusque envie de se tendre vers elle, d'enlacer sa taille et sa poitrine imposante et brûlante afin de lui dispenser réconfort et protection. De Bouclier, l'étreinte d'Elizabeth se fit prison.

'' Allez, tout le monde en cours ! Lança brusquement une voix sévère derrière nous. Bougez-vous, monsieur Crowley.

'' Va-t'en, Lily. Chuchotai-je, avant identifié le proviseur, m. grenne.

Leah fréquentait le lycée de la réserve, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir des ennuis pour avoir pénétré sur le territoire d'un autre établissement. Elizabeth me relâcha, se bornant à me tirer par la main. M. Greene franchit les rangées de curieux, ses sourcils froncés comme une nuée orageuse au-dessus de ses petits yeux.

'' Je ne rigole pas, reprit-il. Je colle tous ceux qui seront encore ici quand je me retournerai.

La foule se dispersa avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase.

'' Madame Hua ? Un problème ?

'' Aucun, monsieur grenée. Nous allons en classe.

'' Extra ! Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître votre amie. Seriez-vous un nouvel élève, jeune fille ?

Il contempla Leah, en arriva à la même conclusion que les autres gens- cette fille était un dangereux semeur de troubles.

'' Non, répondit Leah avec une moue narquoise.

'' Alors merci de quitter cet établissement immédiatement sinon j'alerte la police.

Le rictus se transforma en un vaste sourire, et je devinai sans peine que Leah aurais imaginé si Charlie aurait été policier débarquant pour l'arrêter. Sa bonne humeur était cependant empreinte de trop d'amertume pour me plaire, et j'aurais préféré avoir droit au sourire de harpie authentique et chaleureuse.

'' Oui, monsieur, répondit Lily en effectuant une parodie de salut militaire.

Puis elle embarquait dans sa voiture et démarra, fit demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus en clayonnais et disparut en quelques secondes. Ce spectacle enragea le proviseur.

'' Madame Hua, j'attends de vous que vous demandiez à votre amie de ne plus revenir ici.

'' Ce n'est pas une amie, monsieur greene mais je transmettrai le message.

Les excellents résultats d'Elizabeth et son dossier sans tache jouèrent en sa faveur.

'' Ah !... si jamais vous craignez des ennuis, je serais heureux de…

'' Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, monsieur green. Il n'y aura aucun ennui.

'' Je l'espère. Et maintenant, filez. Vous aussi, mademoiselle Swan.

Hochant la tête, Elizabeth m'entraîna vivement en direction de la classe d'anglais.

'' Tu es en état de suivre les cours ? Me chuchota-t-il.

'' Oui, répondis-je de même, bien qu'incertaine que ce fût la vérité.

De toute façon, mon état n'avait guère d'importance. Il me fallait avoir une petite discussion avec Elizabeth sur maya sans plus tarder. Hélas, une heure de littérature n'était pas le meilleur moment pour cela. Mais avec derrière nous, nous n'avions pas tellement le choix.

Nous arrivâmes en retard et nous empressâmes de nous installer. M. Berty récitait un poème de Frost et nous ignora, refusant d'interrompre sa triade. Arrachant une page à mon cahier, je me mis à griffonner aussitôt, d'une créature que mon agitation rendait plus illisible que d'ordinaire.

 _Que s'est-il passé avec Maya ? Raconte-moi tout. Et épargne-moi les âneries destinées à me protéger d'elle, merci._

Je passai mon mot à Elizabeth. En soupirant, elle entreprit d'y répondre. Cela lui demanda moins de temps qu'à moi, alors qu'elle rédigea un long paragraphe de sa calligraphie somptueuse.

 _Alice a vu que dynes revenait seul. Je t'ai emmené loin d'ici par simple mesure de précaution – elle n'aurait jamais réussi à t'approcher. Mais on était trompée était un autre vampire et elle était de sang tiède comme moi et Maya a perdu le contrôle de sa faim et la dévorée vivante a la fin de la course poursuite qu'elle a provoqué, apparemment elle aime dévorée vivante les vampires seulement et ça c'est un avantage vu que Rosalie aussi était comme ça quand on la transformée. C'est pour ça que Leah la traite de cannibale vampire, a cause les vampires qui dévore le chair vampire sont très rare. Emmett et Alec ont failli tentée de l'arrêtée et l'interrogée pour la sauver mais il était trop tard maya allais l'achevée quand et on a crue que était dynes a cause cette étrange vampire avais le même couleur de cheveux qu'elle et durent la poursuite contre Maya vu qu'elle était très fort et endurant elle a tentée de filé en plein territoire Quileute, à croire qu'elle semblait avoir une carte ne main. L'environnement de la réserve étouffant le talent d'Alice mais pas Maya qui connaissais endroit à cause que elle se tenait aussi avec toi l'année dernière chez les loups et la piéger en la tuant en la dévorant sur leur territoire. Nous avons cafouillé en la laissant chassée cette intrus. Pour être juste, les Indiens auraient pu la coincer si nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés sur leur chemin. Le grand gris a cru qu'maya avait franchi la frontière et il est devenu agressif. Évidement, Maya a fuit grâce a son don et tout le monde à réagir, Rosalie a réagi et tout le monde a abandonne la chasse pour protéger les siens. Mei et Janes ont calmé le jeu avant que les choses ne dérapent. Malheureusement, on était trompée de victime et cette étrangère a été tuer par maya a cause on a découvert que c'est ce qu'elle aime chassée alors que la chasse animal ou humaine ne lui fait absolument rien, quand elle a soif a la frénésie et qu'elle sens les vampire free-lance sa la rend dangereuse mais elle aime dévorée la chair aussi tout autant que le sang de hybride, elle n'aime pas vraiment le sang humaine ni le sang animal mais elle raffole par contre du sang de vampire ou du mien mais elle se contrôle a pas tous nous dévorée vivant. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagir face au humain vu que a part du sang hôpital elle en n'a jamais goûtée en vrai sur un humain vivant. C'est tout._

Je plissai le front, mécontente. Ils avaient tous été de la partie, Maya, emmett, Alec, Janes, Alice, Rosalie et mei. Anna aussi, sans doute, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas mentionné. Pareil de l'autre côté – Paul et la meute principal. Les choses auraient facilement pu virer à un affrontement entre me futur famille d'adoption et mes anciens client. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu être blessé ou dévorée par maya. Je pensais que les loups couraient un plus grand danger, mais imaginer la minuscule Maya à côté d'une de ces énorme bêtes luttant contre elle… je frissonnante. Je gommai soigneusement ces lignes, écrivis à la place :

 _Et Charlie ? Cette créature que maya a dévorée était peut-être après lui ?_

Je n'avais pas terminé mon mot qu'Elizabeth secouait déjà la tête. Minimisait-il les périls encourus par mon père ? Je poursuivis néanmoins :

 _Tu ignores quelles étaient ses intentions, on n'était pas là. Aller en Floride était mauvaise idée._

Elle m'arracha la feuille.

 _Il était hors de question de t'y envoyer seule. Avec la chance de maladresse qui te caractérise, tout l'équipage incluant les passager et les hôtesses t'aurais violé et l'avions se serais écrasée a cause les pilote aurais oublié de pilotée au lieu de te sautée._

Je n'avais pas du tout songé à cela. Je n'avais même pas envisagé de partir là-bas sans elle. Pour moi, nous aurions dû rester ici ensemble. Sa réponse me fit perdre le fil, tout en me vexant. Comme si j'étais incapable de traverser le pays en avions sans être baiser par l'équipage et les passages pendant que celui-ci s'écrase faute de pilote ! Très drôle comtesse sanglante.

 **En admettant que ma poisse ait provoqué une catastrophe en orgie aérien, comment aurais-tu réussi à l'empêcher ?**

 _Raisons du crash en dehors d'orgie ?_

Elle essayait de retenir un sourire, maintenant.

 _Les pilotes sont tombés dans un coma éthylique en te voyant nue leur fessant une pipe._

 _Facile. J'aurais piloté à leur place._

Bien sûr ! Je me mordis les lèvres, fis une nouvelle tentative.

 **Pendant l'orgie les moteurs ont explosé et nous dégringolons vers une mort certaine.**

 _J'aurais attendu que nous soyons suffisamment près du sol, je t'aurais attrapée nue et j'aurais démoli la carlingue d'un coup de fouet et nous aurions sauté. Puis je t'aurais emmenée loin de l'accident et nous serions passés pour deux miraculés._

Je le fixai, à court de mots.

'' Bien quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

'' Rien, répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

Secouant la tête, je m'efforçai d'oublier cette conversation déroutante et revins à la précédente.

 **La prochaine fois, tu m'avertiras.**

Car il y aurait une prochaine fois, je le pressentais. Le jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux parties perde. Elizabeth me contemplait, et je me demandai quel air j'affichais. Mes joues étaient glacées, le sang n'y était pas encore revenue, et mes cils étaient encore humides. En soupirant, elle opina.

Le papier disparut soudain de sous ma paume. Je sursautai et relevai les yeux, juste à temps pour découvrir m. Berty qui venait vers nous.

'' Vous souhaitez partager quelque chose avec toute la classe, madame Hua ?

'' Mes notes ? S'étonna Elizabeth en sortant une feuille de son classeur, innocente comme l'agneau.

Le prof parcourut la page, impeccable transcription de ce qu'il venait de raconter, puis s'éloigna en sourcillant.

Ce fut plus tard, durant un cours de maths que je ne partageais pas avec Elizabeth, que la rumeur me parvint.

'' Je mets mon fric sur l'indienne, chuchota quelqu'un.

Je me retournai. Tyler, Mike, Austin et ben étaient plongés dans une conversation à mi-voix.

'' Oui, murmura Mike. Vous avez vu la taille de cette Leah ? Pour moi, elle est capable de rétamer Elizabeth.

Perspective qui semblait la réjouir au demeurant.

'' Je ne pense pas, objecta Ben. Elizabeth a quelque chose de plus que son fouet. Elle a tellement confiance en elle. À mon avis, elle est à même de se défendre.

'' D'accord avec Ben, renchérit Tyler. Et puis, si ce gamin embêtait Elizabeth, il a ses frangins et frangines. Ils la vengeraient tu sais comment cette Janes est une vrai brutes.

'' Tu as mis les pieds à La Push, récemment ? S'enquit Mike. Lauren et moi sommes allés à la plage il y a une quinzaine de ça. Les potes de Leah sont aussi imposants qu'elle.

'' Ah bon ? marmonna Tyler. Dommage que la confrontation n'ait rien donné. Nous ne saurons jamais comment la bagarre aurait tourné.

'' Ce n'est pas fini, intervint Austin. Si ça se trouve, on aura une deuxième chance.

'' Un pari vous tente, les gars ? Rigola Mike.

'' Dix sur Leah, lança aussitôt Austin.

'' Dis sur Hua, contra Tyler.

'' Dix sur Elizabeth, renchérit Ben.

'' Leah, conclut Mike.

'' À propos, vous savez pourquoi elles se sont chauffés ? demanda Austin. Parce que ça peut changer la donne.

'' Je devine, susurra Mike en me jetant un coup d'œil, imité par ben et Tyler.

Je compris à leur expression qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était rendu compte que je les avais entendus. Tous se détournèrent rapidement et firent mine de tripoter des papiers sur leur pupitres.

'' Je tiens toujours pour Leah, souffla Mike.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Nature.

Je vivais une semaine difficile.

Pour l'essentiel, rien n'avait changé sauf que Dynes semblais avoir renoncé pour le moment, mais avais-je jamais osé rêver qu'elle abandonnerait totalement la lutte ? Se faux retour avait juste confirmé mes craintes, et il ne servirait à rien de paniquer. Ça, c'était la théorie. La réalité n'était pas aussi simple.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes se profilait (plus que quelques semaines), et je m'interrogeais : était-il bien raisonnable de rester là sans bouger, proie sexuelle facile et goûteuse attendant la catastrophe imminente, appelant sur elle les ennuis ? Une pute comme moi ne devait pas être humaine. Une pute aussi peu chanceuse que moi méritait d'être moins impuissante face à son destin. Hélas, personne ne m'écoutait.

Mei m'avait dit :

'' Nous somme sept incluant notre arme secret anti-vampire. Avec l'aide d'Alice et Maya, je ne pense pas que Dynes ni Dimitri parviendra à nous prendre au dépourvu a cause la simple présence d'un ou de l'autre sans autorisation de Marcus, on lâchera notre arme dessus eux. Il me semble, pour la sécurité de Charlie, qu'il était important de coller au plan initial.

Avec de m'embrasser sur le front, Annja m'avait dit :

'' Nous te protégerons, ma chérie. Alors ne t'angoisse pas.

Cette fois la cacher derrière Hermett, maya était très prudente comme quand janes avais regrettée son attaque a mon anniversaire, mais c'était la première fois que je la voyais un nouveau née, Archie la retenais en cas de crise et Alec pouvais la rendre paralysée en lui coupant tout sens si était possible.

'' Je suis super-contente qu'Elizabeth ne t'ait pas tuée. Avec toi, on se marre drôlement plus en orgie, mais pas autant que notre petite maya lester de vampire ennemi.

Maya ne disais rien son surnom était méritée vu qu'elle n'a pas pensée a capturée vivant l'hybride.

'' Ce n'est pas de sa faute poile de carotte elle avait faim. dit Rosalie pour la défendre.

Rosalie l'avait fusillé du regard. Levant les yeux au ciel, Alice m'avait dit :

'' Tu es vexante, Bella. Rassure-moi, tu n'es quand même pas réellement soucieuse ?

'' Si Dynes est aussi insignifiante comme volturi, pourquoi Elizabeth m'a-t-elle traînée en tournage en Floride ? Avais-je rétorqué.

'' Tu n'as pas encore remarqué que la comtesse sanglante a tendance à réagir de manière excessive quand elle est sous pression.

Sans bruit, maya avais tenté de me prendre dans ses bras mais des qu'elle a sentit mon odeur elle a aussitôt reculé contre le mur comme si était un danger pour elle. Hermett lui avais touché et gommée mon affolement et mes tensions, grâce au don du toucher qui lui permettait de contrôler les émotions des personnes qui couche avec lui. Ainsi rassurée, je les avais laissés me détourner de mes supplications désespérées. Bien sûr, cette paix artificielle s'était volatilisée dès qu'Elizabeth et moi avions quitté la pièce.

Ils me priaient tous d'oublier que deux folles vampiriques me pourchassaient pour me recruter. Et de vaquer à mes petites occupations sexuelles. Je m'y efforçai donc. Étrangement d'ailleurs, des choses encore plus stressantes s'étaient ajoutées à l'inscription de mon nom sur la liste des espèces menacées. Ainsi, la réaction d'Elizabeth avait été la plus agaçante de toutes.

'' C'est entre toi et Mei, avait-t-elle suavement décrété. Naturellement, je suis prêt à en charger ma fille Janes, dès que tu en exprimeras le désir. Tu connais ma condition.

Beurk. Pour la connaître, je la connaissais. Elle avait promis de laisser Janes me transformée elle-même... pour peu que je l'épouse d'abord vu qu'elle ne peut pas infectée. Parfois, je me demandais si elle ne feignait pas l'inaptitude à lire dans mes pensées. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il ait réussi à poser l'unique clause rédhibitoire ? La seule susceptible de refréner mes élans ?

Bref, j'avais passé une semaine épouvantable, et aujourd'hui était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Les jours ou Elizabeth s'absentait étaient toujours pénibles. Alice n'ayant rien présagé d'extraordinaire pour le week-end à venir, j'avais insisté pour que elle et ses frères et Maya en profitent et partent chasser. Je savais que même si elle passait outre elle s'ennuyait de traquer au fouet les proies faciles des environs et se faire taquiner en disant : C'est tu encore loin Elizabeth.

'' Va t'amuser avec Maya, lui avais-je conseillée. Dégomme au fouet quelques pumas pour moi.

Jamais je n'aurais admis en sa présence combien le temps me durait sans elle en orgie, combien cette désertion ravivait le sentiment d'abandon qui peuplait mes cauchemars. L'eût-il appris qu'elle aurait eu l'impression d'être une monstrueuse garce et aurait craint que je la largue, y compris pour ses obligations vitales, comme au début, juste après son retour de Québec. Cette fois, ses prunelles rouge et doré ayant viré au noir, j'avais deviné qu'elle souffrait de la soif plus que nécessaire vu qu'elle mangeait plus qu'habitude. J'avais alors affiché un courage que je n'avais pas et l'avais fichu dehors dès qu'Emmett et Alec avaient mentionné leur envie de chasser et de se tapée en orgie de chasse Maya. Je ne l'avais pas dupé cependant. Pas entièrement du moins, puisque, ce matin-là, j'avais découvert un mot sur mon oreiller avec un god sexuelle d'Alice :

 _Je reviens vite, je n'aurais pas le temps que tu me trompe avec une autre hybride : veilles sur mon cœur, je l'ai confié à tes soins._

Par conséquent, je me retrouvai face à un long samedi vacant, sans rien pour me distraire, mis à part mon service de prostituée au bordel des Newton. Et la promesse si peu réconfortante d'Alice.

'' Je chasserai près de chez toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serai qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de là. Je veillerai au grain.

Traduction : ne profite pas de l'absence d'Elizabeth pour faire des bêtises sexuelle. Elle était tout aussi capable que sa sœur de sabotée ma van.

Je tentai de voir le bon côté des choses. Après le boulot, je me rendrais chez Angela afin de l'aider à rédiger ses invitations. Charlie serait d'excellente humeur parce qu'Elizabeth manquait à l'appel – autant m'en réjouir tant que ça durerait. Alice accepterait de rester baiser avec moi pendant la nuit, si j'étais assez minable pour l'en priver. Demain, mon amoureuse serait de retour à la maison et me sautera dessus. Bref, je survivrais.

Peu désireuse de me ridiculiser en arrivant trop tôt au travail, je pris tout mon temps pour avaler mon petit déjeuner, céréale après céréale. Je lavai la vaisselle puis organisai en une ligne parfaite les aimants du réfrigérateur. J'étais sans doute en train de développer un trouble sexuelle obsessionnel compulsif.

Les quatre dernier magnent, des pastilles noires toute simples que j'aimais bien parce qu'elles retenaient sans difficulté dix feuilles de papier, refusèrent toutefois d'entrer dans ma composition. Leurs pôles se repoussaient ; chaque fois que j'essayais de placer les derniers, les deux autres s'éloignaient. Pour une raison idiote, le début d'une manie sexuelle sans doute, cela m'irrita. Pourquoi ces aimants refusaient-ils de jouer mon jeu ? M'entêtant sottement, je ne cessai d'insister, comme si j'escomptais qu'ils finiraient par céder. J'aurais pu les changer de place, mais j'aurais eu l'impression de perdre. Finalement, exaspérée – plus par moi-même que par eux-, je les ôtais de la porte du réfrigérateur et les réunis entre mes mains. Il me fallait les contenir, car leur pouvoir était inexorable : Je réussi cependant à les obliger à coexister de force.

'' Ha ! M'exclamai-je à voix haute. Ce n'est pas si pénible, non ?

Je restai plantée là comme une cruche pendant quelques secondes, luttant pour ne pas m'avouer que mon geste n'aurait aucun effet durable sur les principes scientifiques puis en soupirant, remis les magnats ne place, à quelques centimètres de distance l'une de l'autre.

'' Pas la peine d'être aussi rigides, marmonnai-je.

Il était encore tôt, je décidai cependant qu'il valait mieux que je m'en allasse avant que les objets inanimés de la maison se mettent à me répondre.

Lorsque j'arrivai au bordel, Mike lavait les allées à grand eau tandis que sa mère arrangeait un nouvel horaire de service. Je les surpris en pleine dispute.

'' Mais Tyler ne peut pas y aller à un autre moment ! Geignait Mike. Tu m'as promis qu'après le bac…

'' Tu attendras, rétorqua sa mère. Tyler et toi vous trouverez d'autres occupations. Tu n'iras pas à Seattle tant que la police n'aura pas mis un terme à ce qui se passe là-bas. Beth Crowley et d'accord avec moi, alors pas la peine de chercher à me culpabiliser… Bella ! Bonjour. Tu es bien matinale.

Karen Newton aurait été la dernière personne au monde à qui j'aurais songe pour être mélangée le sport et un bordel sexuelle en deux en un. Ses cheveux aux impeccables mèches blondes étaient rassemblés en un chignon élégant, le vernis de ses ongles devait tout à une manucure professionnelle, de même que celui de ses orteils, visibles dans les sandales à talons haut qui étaient fort loin des modèles de chaussures vendues dans la partie sportif du bordel.

'' Il y avait peu de circulation, plaisantai-je en attrapant sous les comptoirs l'horrible uniforme transparent de rigueur.

Que Mme Newton fût aussi tracassé que Charlie par les événements de Seattle m'étonnait. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, mon père n'exagérait pas la gravité des événements.

'' Hum…, dit-elle en secouant les dépliants qu'elle arrangeait près de la caisse.

Je me figeai, un bran dans une manche, devinant ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque j'avais annoncé à mes patrons que je lâchais être une escorte de bordel, cet été, les lâchant en pleine saison touristique, a ma grande surpris il avait déjà formée ma future remplaçante et était Jessica mon amie de lycée qui avais décide de prendre ma place quand je partirais. Mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer deux personnes en même temps, surtout quand les affaires sexuelle était médiocres…

'' J'allais t'appeler, reprit Karen. La journée va être calme. Mike et moi devrions nous en sortir seuls. Je suis désolée que tu te sois levée et déplacée.

À tout autre moment, j'aurais été heureuse de cette liberté inattendue. Avec Elizabeth au loin… c'était différent.

'' D'accord, soupirai-je en me voûtant.  
Comment allais-je remplir ma journée sexuelle maintenant ?

'' C'est injuste, maman, intervint Mike. Si Bella veut travailler…

'' Non, c'est bon, l'interrompis-je. i l faut que je revisse, de tout façon…

Pas question d'être à l'origine d'une autre discorde familiale, alors que l'ambiance était déjà électrique.

'' Merci, Bella. Tu as oublié de laver la salle quatre, Mike. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de jeter ces dépliants en sortant, Bella ? Je voulais les mettre sur le comptoir mais je n'ai plus de place.

'' Pas de souci.

Rangeant ma robe, je fourrai les papiers sous mon bras et sortis sous la pluie fine. Les conteneurs se trouvaient derrière la boutique, ou les employés étaient priés de se garer. Je m'y rendis en shootant dans les cailloux pour passer ma frustration sexuelle. Je m'apprêtais à balancer le tas de feuillets jaunes dans une poubelle quand le gros titre attira mon œil. Un mot en particulier retint mon attention. Mains crispées sur les prospectus, gorge nouée, je contemplai l'illustration placée sous l'appel rédigé en gras.

 **SAUVER LES LOUVES DE LA PÉNÉSULE D'OYLMPIC**

Le dessin représentait une bête sous un sapin, tête penchée en arrière comme si elle huerait à la lune.

Tout à coup, je me ruai vers ma caravane, sans avoir lâché les dépliants je ne disposais que de quinze minutes; le trajet jusqu'à la Push ne prenait en effet guère plus, et j'aurais franchi la ligne invisible interdisant le territoire aux vampires en moins de temps. Le moteur rugit sans protester. Alice n'avait pu déchiffrer mes intentions, car je n'avais rien prémédité et maya est sûrement trop occuper à chasser avec Elizabeth pour l'avertir de mon danger. Se décider au tout dernier moment, telle était la solution. Si, par la suite, j'agissais rapidement, la ruse devait fonctionner, en toute logique.

Dans ma hâte, j'avais jeté les papiers humides sur le siège passager. Une centaine de titres en gras, une centaine de louve hurlant à la lune sur un fond jaune vif.

Je m'engouffrai sur la nationale, essuie-glace poussés à fond, ne tenant aucun compte des protestations de mon antique mécanique. Ma voiture ne dépassait malheureusement pas le quatre-vingt-dix kilomètre-heure, je croisai les doigts pour que cela suffise. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou commençait la frontière mais fut soulagée lorsque je doublai les faubourgs de la réserve. Alice n'avait sans doute pas l'autorisation de me suivre jusqu'ici. Je lui téléphonerais lorsque je me rendrais chez Angela, dans l'après-midi, histoire de la rassurer. Et de calmer sa rancune – Elizabeth serait en colère pour deux quand elle rentrerait, inutile d'en rajouter.

Mon van était littéralement hors d'haleine lorsque je me garai devant la maisonnette familière aux façades d'un rouge fané. De nouveau, ma gorge se serra face à mon ancien refuge sexuel. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis tellement longtemps !

Avant même que j'aie coupé le contact. Seth sortit sur le seul, blême de me découvrir chez lui.

'' Bella ?

'' Salut Seth !

'' Bella !

Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire, celui que j'avais tant regretté, pareil à un soleil émergeant des nuages. Ses dents lurent sur sa peau sombre et le plus drôle cet qui était habiller de vert et en salopette.

'' Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria-t-il.

Il courut vers moi, marcha à mon siège, et nous nous mîmes à sautiller sur place, comme deux mômes mais je comprenais pas pourquoi Leah était habiller en rouge et Seth en vert.

'' Comment t'es-tu débrouiller pour te libérée de ta tortionnaire ?

'' J'ai filé en douces mais pourquoi est tu habiller comme Leah.

'' Haha tu as remarqué notre habillement de jeux vidéo

'' Un jeu vidéo ? Quel jeu ?

'' Mario bros évidement, moi suis Luigi et elle Mario on a même leur casquette.

Il sortit de sa poche une casquette verte avec un L dessus.

'' Génial le costume mais je ne comprends pas la blague.

'' Et bien comme tu étais emprisonnée chez Browser Hua on a pensé que se déguisée en plombier pour te libérer serais très drôle a faire devant tes tortionnaire. J'ai un cadeau de Daisy-Jasmine celle qui fait le mercredi a changée de nom quand elle a vu le film nul de super Mario bros a la télé, pour tentée de faire rire sa cousine et a moi, elle s'est mis à coudre les costumes et a commende les casquettes sur le site de Nintendo.

Je tombais au sol frappée par des fous rires

'' Bonjour, Bella, me lança Sue en émergeant sur le porche.

'' Bonjour. S…

Je ne pus poursuivre insulte à sa mère quand une masse rouge avec casquette me sautait dessus en chantonnant le Mario bros thème, et me fait tournoyer. C'était Leah Bros évidement.

'' Petite sœur, c'est super que tu sois là pour baiser !

'' Je ne peux plus respirer Leah bros !

Rieuse, elle me repoussa sur le sol.

'' Sois la bienvenue à la maison, Bella !

Ses intonations me donnèrent le sentiment d'être la princesse Peach réintégrant son foyer après Mario a battu browser dans les jeux vidéo.

Trop excités pour rester à l'intérieur, nous partîmes après avoir baisé tout les deux, en promenade. Leah et Seth bondissait plus qu'il ne marchait, et je dus leur rappeler à plusieurs reprises que mes jambes de princesse n'étaient pas aussi longues que les leurs. Au fut et à mesure de la balade après orgie, je me surpris à me couler dans une autre version sexuelle de moi-même, celle que j'avais été à l'époque de mon amnésie avec Leah. Un peu plus jeune, un peu moins mature sexuellement, une fille capable, à l'occasion, de commettre un acte stupide sans raison apparente.

Notre exubérance marqua le début de notre conversation : comment chacun de nous allait, nos projets respectifs, le temps qu'il me restait, ce qui m'avait amenée à baiser à La Push. Lorsque je lui confiai, hésitante, le déclic des dépliants, ils partirent d'un rire énorme qui résonna dans les bois.

Plus tard, cependant, alors que nous dépassions l'épicerie pour nous enfoncer dans les épais fourrées qui bordaient la plage, nous en arrivâmes aux sujets épineux. Trop vite, nous dûmes évoquer les causes de notre longue séparation, et les traits de mes deux clients se durcirent en même temps, affichant leur masque amer qui m'était par trop familier.

'' Alors, ou en es-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en me donna un coup de pied à un morceau de bois avec une violence mal contenue. Depuis la dernière fois... depuis… tu sais, quoi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est… tout est-il redevenu comme avant que tu la largue de force ? Lui as-tu pardonné ?

'' Il n'y avait rien à pardonner vu que c'est Janes qui a tout provoqué en m'hypnotisant, soupirai-je. Mais j'ai pardonnée à Janes des mois après pour lui donner une leçon.

J'aurais voulu éviter d'aborder les trahisons et les accusations, mais cette étape était incontournable si nous souhaitions sauver notre relation partagé. Leah fit la grimace l'air d'avoir suçoté un citron.

'' Je regrette que mon con d'ex n'ait pas pris de photo de ta rencontre avec l'arbre, la nuit ou il t'a retrouvée. Rien n'aurait été plus parlant.

'' Nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger Leah dit Seth conciliant.

'' C'est peut-être un tort.

'' Si tu savais pourquoi Janes ma hypnotisée pour la forcée à la larguer, tu ne la blâmerais pas.

'' Ah bon ? Alors, vas y, étonne-moi.

L'hostilité de Leah me pesait : sa colère de Harpie me blessait. Elle me rappelait ce lointain et sinistre après-midi ou, obéissant de force à l'ordre de son propre frère, elle m'avait annoncé que notre relation sexuelle n'était pas possible.

'' Elizabeth hésitais entre me larguer ou m'emmener en tournage dans une maison hantée du maines pour prétextée un tournage porno et pour aider Alice dans son passée et Janes c'était tromper après avoir hypnotisée a cause qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis que je sortais avec sa sœur et c'était sa manière à me faire des farces a Elizabeth et parfois a moi pour avoir mon attention pour elle et non sur Elizabeth. Mais Elizabeth aussi pensais que ce n'était pas préférable que je ne traîne pas en compagnie de pure vampire. elle hésitais entre m'abandonnée pour mon bien ou m'emmener avec elle avec Alice pour trouver son passée perdu d'humaine mais moi forcément je l'ai surprise totalement en étant forcée de la largue en fendant être amnésique devant elle et je me suis sauver et le reste tu connais : j'ai foncée dans un arbre et j'ai réellement perdu la mémoire et sa elle l'a pas su avant les vacance de pâques ou elle a pensée revenir me reconquérir mais comme était a la push elle s'est fait passée pour une mexicaine et vous a dupée avant que je saute de la falaise, a cause elle a aussi vu mon saut mais ma pas reconnus.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent, désarçonné. La réplique qu'ils tenaient toute prête n'avait plus lieu d'être, visiblement. je lui avait toutefois tu ce que avait déclenché cette hésitation d'Elizabeth – le fait que Janes a ordonner a Alec de m'attaquer sans le faire exprès.

'' Ah était donc elle le vampire végétarienne qui nous parlais en espagnol. Dommage qu'elle change d'avis comme de chemise.

'' Je te rappelle que c'est moi et maya qui suis allée la chercher.

Elle me toisa un instant, fit machine arrière. Son visage se détendit, et ce fut d'une voix plus calme qu'il reprit la parole.

'' C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais eu droit aux détails. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante.

'' C'est un secret ? Insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous le confier ?

'' Non, me défendis-je. Simplement, c'est une longue histoire de cul.

Plein d'arrogance, elle bifurqua vers la grève, ne doutant pas que je la suivrais avec Seth. S'il se comportait ainsi, ça risquait d'être pénible. Je lui emboîtai le pas en me demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux que je tourne les talons. Sauf que j'allais devoir affrontée sexuellement Alice. Entre deux maux sexuelle… Seth se dirigea vers un gros tronc échoué sur le sable et blanchi par le seul. L'endroit m'était familier, c'était _notre_ arbre d'orgie sur la plage, d'une certaine manière. Elle s'y assit avec lui et tapota l'écorce à côté de lui.

'' J'aime les longues histoires de cul, rigola-t-elle. Il y a de l'action et des orgies ?

'' Un peu, admis-je.

'' Sans action et sans sexe, ce ne serait pas l'horreur.

'' Retire ça ! Grondai-je. Et écoutez-moi en évitant de lancer tes remarques de harpie déplaisantes sur mes amis ou je force Seth à être gentille et charmante avec eux comme esclave sexuelle.

'' Bonne idée petite sœur dit Seth en riant.

Leah riais aussi et mima le geste de verrouiller sa bouche à double tour et de jeter la clé par-dessus son épaule. Je tentais de retenir mon sourire en vain.

'' Je vais être obligée de commencer par des choses dont tu as été témoins, annonçai-je.

Elle leva la main pour demander la permission de s'exprimer. Je hochai la tête.

'' Tant mieux, dit-t-elle, parce que, à l'époque, je n'ai rien pigé aux événements.

'' C'est un peu compliqué, alors sois attentif. Bon, tu sais qu'Alice est capable de voir le futur et que Maya sa nièce était quand elle était humaine de fuir tout danger qui la vise et de survivre même a une attaque de vampire.

Considérant son froncement de sourcils – les loups n'appréciaient guère de constater que les légendes sur les talents des vampires étaient vraies – mais que certain humain aussi pouvais en avoir par hasard ou par la génétique – comme un acquiescement, j'entrepris de narrer ma course jusqu'en Québec afin de sauver Elizabeth qui était en plein délire de théâtre et qui en récitant Être ou ne pas être de Hamlet avais l'intention de libérer tout ses pouvoir mental comme une bombe Hiroshima en plongeant nue dans le soleil et concentrant a tuer tout le monde qui la regarde. je me contraignis à rester la plus succinctes possible en expliquant la façon dont Alice avait présagé le projet hamelet-herochima que nourrissait Elizabeth de mettre fin à ses jours après qu'elle m'avait cru morte comme Ophélie dans Hamlet. J'écartai tout ce qui n'était pas primordial. De son côté, Leah et Seth affirma un air indéchiffrable. Ils semblaient parfois si profondément absorbés par leurs réflexions que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'écoutait. Il ne m'interrompit qu'une seule fois.

'' La buveuse de sang ne nous voit pas ? S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Mais c'est génial !  
Serrant les dents, je ne relevai pas. Le silence s'installa, que je laissai durer jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne son erreur.

'' Mince pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle en feignant, une fois encore, de fermer ses lèvres à clé.

Lorsque j'en arrivai au volturi, son comportement fut plus aisé à lire. Elle se crispa, fronça le nez, la peau de ses bras se hérissa mais Seth le pris dans ses bras pour la calmer et sa semblais marchés. J'évitai les détails ,me bornant à préciser qu'Elizabeth nous avait tirés d'affaire, sans cependant lui révéler la promesse que nous avions été obligés de faire, ni la prochaine visite de vérification officiel que nous redoutions, même si il y avais plus a craindre pour maya vu qu'elle était devenue nouveau-née elle. Mais par contre je racontais la nuit de baise à hôtel payé à leur bras et pizza fournie que j'ai passée au château frontenac ou je l'ai dominé pour lui faire payer sa faute. Inutile de lui flanquer des cauchemars

'' Et voilà, conclus-je, tu connais toutes l'histoire. À ton tour maintenant. Que s'est-il passé ce week-end, pendant que j'étais chez ma mère en tournage ?

Seth et Leah serait plus explicite qu'Elizabeth. Lui ne craignait pas de m'effrayer. Se penchant en avant ils s'anima aussitôt.

'' Seth, quil le troll et moi étions en train de patrouiller, dans la nuit de samedi, la routine, quand surgie de nulle part, vlan ! Une trace toute fraîche, veille d'à peine quinze minutes. Seth nous a ordonner de l'attendre Jacob et les autres mais comme j'ignorais que tu étais absente, comme je ne savais pas non plus si les sangsues veillaient sur toi ou non, nous avons démarré au quart. Malheureusement, elle a franchi la frontière du pacte avec que nous ne la rattrapions. Nous nous sommes déployés le long de la ligne de démarcation en espérant qu'elle reviendrait. C'était super-énervant, crois-moi. (Elle secoua la tête, et ses cheveux, qui avaient repoussé depuis qu'elle les avait tondus lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la meute de son frère, lui tombèrent devant les cheveux.) Nous sommes allés trop au sud. C'est alors que on a vu les hua qui l'avait acculée de notre côté quelques kilomètres plus au nord, mais on a vu que était pas dynes mais une hybride comme Elizabeth mais elle semblait totalement hostile a eux. Si nous avions sûr ou l'attendre, l'embuscade aurait été parfaite.

Elle grimaça.

'' C'est alors que ça ses compliqué, enchaîna-t-il. Jacob et les autres les ont rejointe avant nous, mais elle et maya se battais en plein dans la frontière, avec les vampires en face. Le costaud, là, comment s'appelle-t-il le rouquin tendu.

'' Emmett mais je le surnomme Archie.

'' Ouais, lui. Jolie surnom, vais tentée de m'en souvenir. Il a plongé pour choper maya pour pouvoir interroger l'hybride sauvage a moitié dévorée, sauf que maya était drôlement rapide l'a achevé. Vu qui allais lui échappé et elle heurter Paul. Ce dernier… bien, tu le connais, quoi.

'' Oui.

'' Bref, il a perdu la boule et pour se venger voulais violer en bestialités Maya la cannibale. Qui le lui reprocherait ? Cette énorme sangsue le menaçait mais maya se pétrifiait et se sauvais de peur a cause de sont étrange don au spider man vampirisée cette fois elle était déjà hors d'atteinte de notre territoire !

Je tâchai de rester sereine afin qu'elle poursuivît. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes, bien que je fus connais la fin – heure- de l'histoire.

'' De toute façon, Paul l'a ratée, et le mastodonte a regagné son clan. Mais, eh bien, la… noir teinte…

'' Rosalie, alias Veronica, elle les a teinte pour me faire plaisir et a cause elle regrettait son comportement envers moi. Elle est devenue un peu moins Bitche avec moi à présent. Vu qu'on s'est découvert une passion en commune qui est les opéras allemands. Elle pensait que se faire ressemblé a Veronica dans les archies me ferais plaisir et même Alice s'est fait tendre en blonde pour ressemble a Betty.

'' C'est ça. Tu disais qu'elle était teigneuse avec toi avant dit Seth mais si c'est plus le cas, tant mieux en tout cas avec nous elle était carrément super-Bitche, si bien que Leah et moi nous sommes rapproché de Paul. C'est la que leur chef samouraï et la fille brute blond.

'' Mei et Janes celle qui ma hypnotisée.

'' Tu sais, je me fous complétement de leurs noms, s'emporta-t-elle teigneuse et peste. Bon je reprends. Désole sa ma échappée Bella. Donc ce Mei a parlé à Jacob et Janes a mon frère pour calmer le jeu. Mais il y a eu un truc bizarre, d'ailleurs, car en voulant faire une farce et en mordant amicalement le cul de Janes ton hypnotiseuse j'ai eu très mal et je voyais plus rien vu qu'un autre l'avais rejoint drôlement vite. C'était l'autre qui, devait être son frère jumeaux et qui a interférer en me coupant les sens. Impossible de lui résister d'ailleurs a un et l'autre.

'' Oui, j'ai déjà vécu ça. Janes du avoir cru que tu voulais la tuer alors elle ta fait du mal mental a cause elle propulse la douleur sans toucher et Alec c'est l'antidote a la douleur qui fait ne plus ressentir rien du tout.

'' Sacrément agaçant, alors que je voulais juste lui faire payer se qu'elle ta fait en humiliant un peu. Mais je me suis calme sous ordre de mon frère qui ma ordonner arrêter mes pitrerie et que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Bref, Jacob et Seth sont tombés d'accord pour déclarer que cette hybride ne fessais pas partir des volturi de dynes ni de leur famille non plus, vu que la seul hybride qui en fait partie était Élizabeth et elle n'était pas la. Et était prioritaire de ne pas l'attaquer sans interrogée d'abord si d'autres rodais, et nous sommes repartis en chasse. Mei nous avait tuyautés de façon à ce que nous identifions bien sa trace. Mais c'était étrange que cette hybride avais pourtant des trace de la même odeur que Dimitri sur elle, elle est arrivée des falaises qui sont juste au nord du pays makah, là ou la frontière se confond avec la côte sur quelque kilomètre, mais elle venait en fait de Seattle et tu nous avais dit que dynes y vivais autrefois c'est sa qui nous a bernée. Elle a tentée de fuir les hua vers océan, comme dynes la dernière fois, mais maya la détournée a l'attaquant. Le costaud et le calme voulaient qu'on les autorise à franchir la ligne pour qui traque la provenance de cet hybride. On a refusé, bien sûr.

'' Bien. Enfin, vous avez été idiots, avec votre rivalité stupide, mais je suis contente. Ermett n'est jamais assez prudent. Il risquait d'être blessé.

'' Ton hybride-vampire domestique a prétendu que nous avions attaqué la nièce d'Alice sans aucune raison ?

'' Non. Elizabeth m'a raconté la même chose que toi, avec moins de détails seulement.

'' Ah bon ! Maugréa-t-elle en ramassant un galet qu'elle expédia à une bonne centaine de mètre de là, d'un geste désinvolte. Elle enverra une autre de ses hybride sauvage sûrement, j'imagine .On aura bien une autre occasion de la coincer cette pute la. Mais je dois avouer que si cette hybride nouveau-née était aussi une menace, maya a très bien fait de la dévorée vivante une des leur. Même mon ex était d'accord le dessus.

" C'est que selon Elizabeth, elle aime ni le sang humain ni le sang animal mais semble raffoler de dévorée les vampires vivante.

Je frissonnai. Il était évident qu'elle recommencerait. Elizabeth m'en parlerait-t-elle ? Rien de moins sûr. Il faudrait aussi que je garde à l'œil Alice et Maya aussi, que je guette les signes indiquant si elle avait détecté une nouvelle tentative de Dynes et semblais utiles contre eux des hybride sauvage. Leah parut ne pas remarquer ma réaction. Il contemplait les vagues d'un air méditatif, une moue sur les lèvres.

'' À quoi penses-tu ? Finis-je par demander après un long silence.

'' À ce que vous m'avez dit. L'extra-lucide et sa nièce l'extra-sensoriel du danger qui la vise qui t'a vue sauter de la falaise et qui a cru que tu t'étais suicidée. Comment tout a dérapé ensuite… te rends-tu compte que si tu m'avais attendu moi et maya ainsi que je t'en avais priée la Hy… Alice et Janes n'aurait été au courant de rien ? La situation n'aurait pas changé, tu serais toujours amnésique rétrograde et mousserions dans mon garage a baiser 24 heure sur 24 avec toi, ou mieux encore a la ferme de Jasmine a te faire boire son lait de loup pour te violer 7 jour sur 7. Comme tout les dimanches lesbiens. Il n'y aurait plus de vampire à Forks, et toi et nous…

Elle se tut, songeuse. Ses regrets sexuels, sa façon de présupposer que l'absence de vampires à Forks serait une bonne chose me déconcertaient. La perte qu'elle venait d'évoquer me serra le cœur.

'' Tu a bien vu par toi-même qu'elle est revenue quand même, c'était elle qui se fessais passé pour un vampire mexicaine, je l'aurais certainement pas reconnu moi-même vu que je me souvenais pas d'elle malgré que janes m'aille libérée des souvenir qu'elle m'a avais forcée à faire oublier sous hypnose. Et pour maya si vous avez oublié elle était malade de du sida héréditaire de sa famille et n'avais que 4 ans à vivre.

'' En es-tu bien certaine ? Contra Seth, aussitôt belliqueux.

'' Ma séparation, nous ne l'avons bien supportée, ni elle ni moi. elle m'a même dit qu'elle aurais voulu être a ma fenêtre avec un radio a bout de bras fessant jouer du Peter Gabriel et qu'elle aurais même acceptée comme dans le film se faire lancée des tomate de la part de moi, janes et Alice.

Les traits de Leah s'assombrirent mais pas cette de Seth qui trouvais la blague très drôle, mais elle se contrôle respira un grand coup.

'' Jacob est furieux contre toi, tu sais ? reprit-il.

'' Quoi ? Oh ! Il estime que, si je n'avais pas été là, ils n'auraient pas réintégré la ville, c'est ça ?

'' Non.

'' Quel est le problème de ton ex alors ?

Leah s'empara d'un nouveau galet qu'elle se mit à tripoter.

'' Jacob se rappelle… l'état physique dans lequel tu étais, explique-t-elle d'une voix sourde, les yeux fixés sur la pierre noire. Sue évoquant l'inquiétude de Charlie, et toi qui n'alliez pas mieux sexuellement à cause de ton double amnésique rétrograde. Puis tu as voulu sauter des falaises… mais sa c'est que mineur il est bien plus en colère pour autre chose.

'' Et c'est quoi l'autre chose.

Je tressaillis. Voila une expérience que personne ne me laisserait jamais oublier, apparemment. La prunelle de Leah croisèrent brièvement les mienne.

'' La chose qui la met le plus en rogne c'est que tu manque beaucoup le dimanche a Jasmine sa copine. Il croyait que si tu aurais restée amnésique tu aurais eu des raisons que lui de haïr les hua. Aujourd'hui, il a l'impression… que tu as trahis sa copine. Parce que tu les as autorisées à réintégrer ta vie sexuelle, comme s'ils ne t'avaient jamais fait de mal.

'' Leah dit a ton ex qu'il aille se faire foutre de ma par….

'' Hé, regarde ça, m'interrompit Seth.

Il me montrait un aigle qui plongeait vers la mer d'une hauteur vertigineuse. L'oiseau redressa sa trajectoire au tout dernier moment, et seules ses griffes brisèrent la surface de l'eau, l'espace d'un court instant. Puis il s'envola en battant fort des ailes pour soulever le gros poisson qu'il venait de pêcher.

'' Ces choses-là arrivent tout le temps, murmura Leah. La nature a ses règles, chasseur et proie, cycle infini de la vie et de la mort.

La raison de cette leçon de sciences naturelles m'échappa. Sans doute essayaient-ils tout les deux de changer de sujet de conversation. Ils m'adressaient un coup d'œil moqueur avant de poursuivre.

'' En revanche, le poisson n'essaye jamais de baiser l'aigle. Ce n'est pas dans ordre de la nature.

Je lui opposai un sourire, en dépit de l'acidité qui m'emplissait la bouche.

'' Si ça se trouve, protestai-je, le poisson voudrais bien baiser l'aigle. Qui saurait décrypter les pensées sexuelles d'un poisson ? Et les aigles sont de beaux volatiles.

'' C'est donc à ça que ça se résume ? S'emporta-t-elle brusquement. Au sexe ?

'' Ne sois pas idiot, Leah.

'' C'est l'argent alors ? Tu la baise pour son argent comme toutes les prostituées le font.

'' Quel toupet ! M'offusquai-je ne me levant. Je suis ravie de constater l'estime que tu me portes Leah.

Lui tournant le dos, je m'éloignai à grands pas.

'' Allez, ne te fâche pas ! C'était qu'une blague ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant derrière moi pour attraper mon poignet et m'obliger à lui faire face. Je voulais que te taquiner, je te le jure. Je m'efforce de comprendre… ça me dépasse et je t'envie aussi a la fois.

Sous ses sourcils froncés, sa fureur de harpie obscurcissait ses prunelles déjà sombres.

'' Je l'aime, rétorquai-je. Pour _elle,_ par parce qu'il est belle ou perverse ou riche. Je préférerais d'ailleurs qu'elle ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre. Cela comblerait un peu le gouffre qui nous sépare, même si ça n'empêcherait pas qu'elle soit encore l'être la plus aimante, la plus généreuse, la plus perverse mais brillante et la plus indécente qu'elle m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Alors, oui, je l'aime même si elle était la plus pire tueuse de femme quand elle était jeune. C'est si difficile à admettre ?

'' C'est carrément mission impossible.

'' Alors, éclaire ma lanterne. Sur quoi devrait se basé le sexe à ton avis, puisque moi, je me trompe ?

'' Pour commencer, je crois qu'il faut chercher l'âme sœur parmi sa propre espèce.

'' Flûte alors ! Me voilà condamné à baiser mon père et Mike Newton mon patron pour le restant de mon existence sexuelle ! Et même ta putain de mère si elle le voudrait.

Elle recula et se mordit les lèvres vexées. Mes paroles l'avaient blessé, mais j'étais trop en colère pour les regretter. Tout de suite du moins. Me lâchant, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers l'océan.

'' Mais je suis humaine, bougonna-t-elle, à peine audible.

'' Moins que Mike, ou Sue, ripostai-je impitoyable. Alors, tu persistes à penser que l'appartenance à une même espèce est une condition essentielle ?

'' Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi je n'ai pas choisi être le bizarre de la réserve.

J'éclatais d'un rire incrédule.

'' Parce que tu penses qu'Elizabeth si ? Pas plus que toi, elle n'a pas compris ce qui la poussait à tuer pour se nourrir. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas portée volontaire a naître d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire en plein moyen âge.

Buté, Leah bouda en secoua la tête.

'' Je te trouve drôlement hypocrite ma vielle. De la part d'une louve-garou…

'' Ce n'est pas pareil, répéta-t-elle en me toisant, furibond.

'' Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ta famille fait partie d'un clan maudit par les autre vu que vous tolérée un peu plus les hua. Tu ignores à quel point ils sont bons, Lily. Vraiment bons.

'' Ils ne devraient pas exister, se renfrogna-t-elle encore. C'est contre nature.

Je la contemplai longuement, ce dont elle mit un moment à s'apercevoir.

'' Quoi ?

'' C'est toi qui oses parler de contre nature… Et c'est quoi cette histoire avoir un enfant chez Charlie qui ma dit cela.

Leah se pétrifiais avant de esclaffée.

'' Ho c'est rien qu'une blague que je fessais pour le faire flippe un peu ton père… mais Bella ! Soupira-t-elle avec une intonation différente soudain, lasse, comme s'il elle était plus âgée que moi, un peu comme un parent ou une enseignant. Ce que je suis née avec moi. Cela appartient à celui que je suis moi et mon frère aussi, à la tribu maudite par les ancêtres des black. C'est à l'origine de notre survie. Et je reste humaine.

Reprenant ma main, elle la plaqua ma paume contre sa poitrine brûlante, me donnât à sentir ses palpitations de son cœur à travers son t-shirt de Mario.

'' Les humains normal ne conduisent pas une Herbie comme toi, blaguai-je.

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

'' Et ils se sauvent aussi devant les monstres qui veulent les violer en orgie. Et je n'ai jamais prétendue être normal. Juste humaine.

M'acharner dans la colère exigeait trop d'énergie. Je me détendis tout en récupérant ma main.

'' Tu m'as l'air très humaine, en effet, admis-je. Pour l'instant.

'' Je suis humaine et Seth aussi.

Elle et Seth me regarda au-delà de moi, le visage lointain. Sa lèvre tremblait.

'' Oh, Lily ! Chuchotai-je en attrapant ses doigts et l'embrassant férocement.

Telle était la raison de ma présence à baiser ici. Voilà pourquoi j'étais prête à endurer la réception à laquelle j'aurais droit en rentrant à la maison. Parce que, sous la colère et ses sarcasmes, Leah souffrait sexuellement cela se lisait dans ses yeux et le meilleur remède a la souffrance était une orgie indienne avec elle matée par son frère a cause ignorais comment la soulager d'autre façon que ça, je savais juste qu'il était de mon devoir de prostituée de la combler. C'était le minimum. Je lui devais tant a elle et son frère. Sa douleur me blessait. Elle et son frère était deux partie sexuelle de moi, et cela ne changerait jamais.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Imprégnation

Après d'avoir été baisé par mes deux clients à nouveau, on était tout les trois étendue nue sur la plage à quel pas de l'arbre et je me retournais vers Leah.

'' Tu tiens le choc, Lily ? D'après Charlie, tu essaye avoir un enfant et sa fonctionne pas… pas d'amélioration en vue ?

'' Ce n'est pas grave, et oui j'essaye en avoir mais sa fonctionne pas, et Seth pense que c'est du a ma métamorphose. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que ma grand mère n'a jamais eu se problème alors que moi si. Désolé avoir mentit tout a heure en disant que était une blague, répondit-t-elle en enroulant ses doigts autour des mienne mais sans me regarder.

Lentement on se relevait, elle m'entraîna vers l'arbre mort avec Seth, tête baissée sur les galets multicolores. Je me rassis sur le tronc, elle préféra le sol humide et inconfortable. Peut-être pour mieux cacher ses émotions. Il ne me lâcha pas cependant.

'' Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis si longtemps pour baiser avec vous deux, me mis-je à jacasser pour combler le silence. J'ai sûrement loupé des tas de choses. Comment vont ton connard d'ex Jacob et Jasmine ? Embry ? Quil a-t-il décidée de être dans la votre meute maudite….

Je m'interrompis en me rappelant que l'ami à queue de troll de Seth était un sujet sensible.

'' Ah, quil ! Soupira-t-elle.

Cela s'était donc produit. Il avait raillé la meute maudit.

'' Navrée pour Jacob, marmonnai-je.

'' Ne va surtout pas lui dire ça a son ex ! s'exclama Seth, à ma grande surprise.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Quil ne veut pas qu'on ait pitié de lui a cause qui a quitté Jacob. Au contraire, il est ravi de le quitté. Enthousiasme.

'' Ah bon ?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Les autres avaient été tellement déprimés à l'idée que leur cousin subisse le sort être esclave de Jacob. Seth tourna la tête vers moi, sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Quil le troll a estimée que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée avoir fait chier mon ex copain. En partie parce que, maintenant, il peut me baiser autant qui le veut alors que avant il évitait pendant quelque temps de me le demander de peur que je le rejetais a cause qui était dans la meute principal. Et en partie parce qu'il est heureux de m'avoir à nouveau comme jouet sexuelle de meutes et de retrouver Seth. D'être de « ceux qui son maudit ». Pas très surprenant quand on le connaît ses pulsion sexuelle.

'' Ça lui _plaît_ être dans la meute maudite ?

'' Oui… ainsi que a nous. Il y a d'ailleurs de bons côtés… la vitesse, le sexe, la force, et notre esprit de famille maudite incestueuse qui est indépendant de la meute principale. Seul nous deux sommes les seuls à avoir vraiment ressenti de l'amertume. Lui a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Il n'y a plus que moi qui râle, désormais dit Leah en riant d'elle.

Elle rire de elle-même. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

'' Pourquoi Jacob et vous deux êtes différents ? Sauf pour le fait que tu es la seul femme louve de la réserve. Et que lui est-il arrivé, à lui et toi ? Déjà je sais que tu as assistée à sa première transformation et il a rendu Billy infirme quand tu sortais avec lui mais pas le reste.

'' C'est une longue histoire, répondit Leah, amusé par cette rafale.

'' Je t'ai raconté la mienne et je tes baiser en plus, et je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer.

Comme une grimace m'échappait à la perspective de l'accueil auquel j'aurais le droit, Leah réagit.

'' Elle va être furieuse ?

'' Oui. Elle déteste que je me mette dans des situations sexuelles qu'elle juge… périlleuses.

'' Comme d'avoir des loups-garous en client sexuelle, par exemple.

'' Oui, mais sa te concerne seulement cette raison la ?

'' Seulement moi ? Et pourquoi pas Seth ?

'' Aucune idée, probablement qu'elle vois que Seth se contrôle un peu mieux que toi et elle n'est pas jalouse de lui.

'' C'est injuste quel Bitche ta copine, mais tu n'as qu'à rester ici, alors. Je dormirai sur le divan en baisant avec toi.

'' Quelle idée géniale ! Grommelai-je. Elle n'hésitera pas à venir me chercher, dans ce cas.

'' Elle oserait ?

'' S'il elle craignait pour ma vie, sans doute avec tout la famille en mode de chasse pour vous massacrée pour me sauver.

'' Alors, ma suggestion est excellente dit Leah en riant.

'' S'il te plaît, Leah. Cette attitude me met hors de moi.

'' Quelle attitude ?

'' Ton envie mutuelle de vous éliminer pour coucher avec moi ? Ça me rend aussi dingue d'Ophélie. Est-il si compliqué de se comporter en êtres civilisée et me partager mon lit correctement.

'' Si elle tient vraiment à me tuer pour qu'elle te baise tranquille ? Rigola Leah, guère ému par ma colère.

'' Presque autant que tu te ferais un plaisir de la massacrée sexuellement, braillai-je, folle de rage. Au moins, elle sait être adulte. Elle a compris que toucher à toi et à Seth me blesserait, alors elle se retiendra toujours. Toi, en revanche, tu as l'air de te moquer complétement de mes sentiments.

'' Ben voyons ! Madame est une tueuse pacifiste, maintenant !

'' Ah, tu m'énerves salope !

J'arrachai ma main à la sienne, ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et m'enroulai étroitement dans mes bras, yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Je fulminais. Et Allais vers Seth malgré Leah et Seth garda le silence durant quelque minutes, puis elle finit par se lever et par s'asseoir à mon côté proche de son frère. Il tenta de me prendre par l'épaule. Je le repoussai contrairement à Seth qui lui avait rien dit de méchant, je la boudais un peu.

'' Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je vais tâcher d'être une gentille cliente comme Seth dit-t-elle un peu jalouse que son frère se fasse pas repoussé par moi.

Je ne répondis pas, je cajolais son frère pour la punir.

'' Le reste de l'histoire de mon ex t'intéresse encore ?

Je réfléchis, acquiesçai.

'' Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est longue. Et très… étrange. Notre nouvelle vie comporte tant d'aspects bizarres, du reste. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en raconter la moitié. Quant à ce qui s'est passé entre moi et mon ex… je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de l'expliquer convenablement notre rupture mais je vais quand même essayée.

Malgré mon irritation, ces paroles avaient piqué ma curiosité.

'' Je t'écoute, lâchai-je, revêche.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai son sourire.

'' Les choses ont été bien plus difficile pour lui que pour nous sauf pour moi qui s'en moquait autrefois a cause que ce n'était pas obéissante a lui du fait que je suis maudite. Mais quand on sortait ensemble il a était le premier, et seul, sans quiconque sauf Billy pour lui expliquer les événements de son accident qui la rendu paralysée. Une chance que Billy a bien voulu lui pardonner incident sinon il y aurait rien dit. Bref, et moi légèrement à identifier les signes. La première fois que ça s'est produit on était en train de baiser il était brûlant mais je pensais au début que était a cause qui avais envie de me baiser comme habitude a époque mais quand Billy a fait la blague en rentrant dans sa chambre sa a explosée et il s'est fait bousculer et tombée du premier étage et la rendu paralysée. Jacob a cru qu'il était devenu fou. Il lui a fallu deux semaines pour recouvrer son calme et son apparence. C'était avant ton emménagement à forks, dont tu ne t'en souviens pas comme je te l'ai expliqué. Ma mère et moi ont alertée les garde forestiers et la police, des recherches ont été entreprise. On croyait à un accident vu que Billy était inconscient.

'' Toi ? M'étonnai-je.

'' Bien sûr, c'était mon copain a l'époque, mais je le trompais évidement avec Seth, sa ne le dérangeais pas non plus vu que était normal chez ma famille être incestueuse. Nous sortions ensemble depuis qu'on était en seconde. Le couple du lycée. Quand il a disparu, était morte d'inquiétude a cause je pensais que était de ma faute. Je me sentais coupable alors qu'était carrément dans le champ.

'' Mais Jasmine et lui…

'' J'y arrive.

Elle inspira lentement une goulée d'air, la rejeta d'un seul coupé. Il était bête de croire que Jacob n'avait jamais fréquenté personne avant Jasmine. La plupart des gens tombent amoureux et rompent plusieurs fois dans leur existence et Leah était championne la dedans, vu qu'elle trompait tout le monde avec Seth. Simplement j'avais vu comment lui et elle se comportait l'un envers l'autres, il se détestait royalement que Jacob était avec une autre femme. Leur façon l'expression d'Elizabeth, parfois, quand elle me contemplait.

'' Jacob est revenue et il a appris que moi aussi j'ai été mis au courent vu que j'ai été témoins aussi de sa transformation. Il ne pouvait donc pas refuser de me dire ce qui s'est passé. Des rumeurs ont commencé à se propager, qu'il filait un mauvais coton par ma faute, notamment. Puis, un jour on a croisé le grand père de Quil le troll, alors que ce dernier rendait visite à hôpital à Billy. Jacob lui a serré la main, le vieux Quil ateara a failli avoir une attaque.

Leah rit.

Pourquoi ?

Seth posa ma main sur ma joue et m'attira à lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien- proximité familière- et sa paume brûlait comme s'il avait été fiévreux.

'' Ah oui ! Compris-je. Il avait de la température.

'' Il irradiait comme s'il était resté assis des heures sur la gazinière.

Leah était si près de moi que son haleine m'enveloppait. D'un geste décontracté, j'ôta sa main de ma joue, en prenant soin cependant de nouer mes doigts autour des siennes pour ne pas le blesser pour lui montrée qu'était plus en colère de sa blague elle sourit et recula, pas dupe de ma fausse désinvolture.

'' Bref, M. Ateara est allé trouver les autres anciens, donc mon père enchaîna-t-elle. Les survivants qui étaient au courant, qui se rappelaient. Le vieux Quil, Billy, après sa sortie d'hôpital et Harry avaient vu leur grand-père muter. Une fois au courent, ils ont convoqué Jacob à une réunion secrètes et lui ont expliqué. Après les choses ont été plus faciles. Il n'était plus seul. Par ailleurs, les anciens avait deviné que d'autres garçons seraient affectés par l'installation des Hua. (Elle prononça ce nom avec une amertume inconsciente), même s'ils n'étaient pas encore assez âgés. Jacob a donc attendu que nous le rejoignions sauf pour nous deux vu qu'on est du sang maudit qui ont été autrefois banni de la réserve.

'' Les Hua ne se doutaient de rien, chuchotai-je. Ils pensaient que les loups-garous maudits n'existaient plus. Ils ignoraient que leur arrivée provoquerait votre retour.

'' Cela ne change rien aux faits.

'' Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être ton ennemie Leah.

'' Excuse-moi si je suis une harpie incapable de leur pardonner, contrairement à toi. Tout le monde n'est pas voué à être saint ou martyr sexuelle.

'' Cesse de faire ta gamine en manque de cul, Leah.

'' J'aimerais bien.

'' Pardon ? demanda-je, déroutée.

'' C'est l'un de ces détails étranges que j'ai mentionnés.

' Tu ne… tu ne grandis pas ? Tu ne vieillis pas ? C'est une plaisanterie !

'' Non.

Je me sentis rougir, et des larmes de rage emplirent mes yeux.

'' Bella ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Je m'étais de nouveau levée, poings serrés, le corps tremblante.

'' Tu… ne… vieillis… pas, grondai-je.

'' Aucun de nous ne vieillit, précise-t-elle en me tirant doucement par le bras pour que je me rasseye près d'elle. Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état ?

'' Alors, je serais la seule à décrépir en vielle pute ? Parce que moi, je prends une fichue ride tous les jours ! Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde injuste ?

Je criai presque, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, vaguement consciente de piquer une crise à la Charlie, incapable pourtant de me retenir – l'irrationnel avait pris le pas sur la raison.

'' Mais calme toi Bella. dit Seth.

'' Et toi, ferme-là le pervers ! Compris ? Boucle-là ! c'est dégoûtant !

'' Sérieux, tu viens vraiment de taper du pied par terre ? S'esclaffa-t-il. je croyais que les filles ne faisaient ça qu'à la télé.

Je grognai, il resta de marbre.

'' Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu as l'air de le penser, reprit-il. Assieds-toi, que Leah te raconte.

'' Je préfère rester debout.

'' Comme tu voudras. En tout cas, écoute-là. On vieillira… un jour.

'' Précise.

Elle tapota le tronc, j'hésitai puis finis par m'installer dessus. Ma colère s'était évaporée aussi brutalement qu'elle était née, et la sottise de ma conduite me frappa.

'' Lorsque nous nous contrôlons suffisamment pour cesser de muter pendant assez longtemps, nous recommençons à vieillir. Mais cette maîtrise demande pas mal d'années. Même Jacob n'a pas encore atteint ce stade. Et qu'une bande de vampires traîne dans les parages n'aide pas non plus. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de renoncer à notre statut quand la tribu doit être protégée. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu pètes les plombs. je suis déjà plus âgée que toi, sexuellement parlant du moins.

'' Hein ?

'' Regarde-moi. Est-ce que je ressemble à une adulte de 19 ans ?

J'étudiai brièvement sa stature sexuelle monumentale.

'' Pas vraiment, admis-je.

'' Exact. Nous atteignons notre maturité en quelques mois lorsque nos gènes lupin sont activés. Une sacrée crise de croissance, au passage. D'un point de vue physique sexuelle, j'ai sans doute dans les vingt-cinq ans. Alors, inutile de t'angoisser. Tu ne m'auras dépassé en âge physique et sexuelle que d'ici sept ans.

Vingt-cinq ans. Difficile à avaler. Mais je n'avais pas oublié cette crise de croissance. La façon dont Leah et Seth avait grandi d'un coup, quasiment sous mes yeux. Comment il avait changé de jour en jour. Je secouai la tête en proie au vertige.

'' Bon, je continue sur Seth ou tu préfère hurler sur Seth pour des choses dont on est en rien responsable ? Se moqua-t-elle.

'' Désolée. Ce sujet est épineux, pour ce qui me concerne.

Elle plissa les paupières comme si elle hésitait à formuler ou non une réponse. Désireuse d'éviter certains aspects délicats- mes plan futurs et les traité qu'ils risquaient de rompre -, je l'incitais à poursuivre.

'' Donc, résumai-je, quand Jacob a pigé ce qui se passait, quand il a reçu le soutient de mon père, M. Ateara, et de son père, ça n'a plus été aussi dur. Il y avait aussi les côté que je sois aussi au courent aussi… sympa. Pourquoi, enchaînai-je après une très hésitation, Jacob déteste t-il autant les Hua et vous les supportez mieux sauf sur les questions sexuelle ? Et pourquoi voudrait-il que je les déteste également?

'' C'est là que ça devient très bizarre, soupira-t-ils.

'' T'inquiète, je suis une pro sexuelle, dans ce domaine du bizarre.

'' Je sais bien petite sœur, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu as raison. Jacob sachant ce qui lui arrivait la suite a été presque chouette pour lui. De biens des façons, sa vie est redevenue… sinon normal, mieux. Même que il pouvait aussi me le révéler directe mais vu qu'était déjà au courent en temps que témoins de l'accident de Billy. Mais pour le reste nous avons interdiction sauf la famille maudite de mettre au courant qui n'a pas besoin d'être dans le secret.  
De puis, ce n'était pas très sain pour moi de traînée avec lui. Il m'a triché comme moi avec Seth ou avec toi. J'étais furax contre lui qu'il aille tricher avec une autre et le plus pire c'est qui revenais toujours vers moi et moi en sombre cruche je l'acceptais encore dans mon lit, mais pas a cause qui avait disparu ou il se rendait la nuit dans les bars de prostituée, ni pourquoi il était toujours si fatiguée. Malgré tout, ils parvenaient à tenir le coup avec moi. Il m'aimaient vraiment a époque.

'' Et tu as fini par découvrir la vérité sur les tricheries de ton ex et tu as rompu avec lui ?

'' Non, mais quand ma couine légèrement diminuer mentalement avec son trouble de personnalité est venue de la réserve makkah, en visite sexuelle pour le week-end.

'' Jasmine est ta cousine de toi et Seth ! M'écriai-je, ahurie.

'' Au deuxième degré. Mais nos familles sont proches, vu que son arrière grand mère eau claire est la même que la mienne mais a plusieurs année de différence, nous étions comme des sœurs, petites, c'est elle qui a été disons ma instructrice sexuelle avant ta rencontre, vu que on se fessais des expérience sexuelle entre cousine. C'est pour sa que je couche avec elle quand elle se prend pour blanche-neige le dimanche.

'' C'est… affreux ! Comment Jacob a-t-il pu…

'' Ne fait pas mon erreur trop vite Bella. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'imprégnation?

'' Non. Qu'est-ce c'est ?

'' Une des bizarreries avec lesquelles nous devons composée en baisant. C'est assez rare, l'exception plutôt que la règle. Jacob connaissait les histoires sauf moi pour celle la je en savais pas je savais juste pour les transformations en loup, désormais, ces récits dont nous pensions tous qu'ils constituaient nos légendes ancestrales. L'imprégnation en faisait partie. Pourtant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que…

'' Dépêche ! M'impatientai-je.

'' Jacob m'aimais, murmura-t-elle, le regard perdu sur l'océan. Mais, quand j'ai invitée Jasmine à baiser avec moi en famille il était tromper de chambre et sa la frapper en baisant ma cousine. C'est cette amour pour moi n'a plus compté. Parfois, nous ne comprenons pas exactement pourquoi, nous trouvons nos partenaires de cette façon. Du moins les garçons le font. Nos âmes sœurs s'empressa-t-elle de corriger en rougissant.

'' Le coup de foudre ? Ricanai-je.

'' C'est un peu plus fort que ça, répondit-t-elle, réprobateur. Plus absolu.

'' Navré. Tout cela est très sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Oui.

'' L'amour à la première orgie sexuelle. Plus puissant que le coup de foudre.

Elle perçut mon scepticisme.

'' Ce n'est pas facile à défini. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu demandais pourquoi mon ex hait les vampires qui l'ont amené à muter et à se haïr lui-même. Tu le sais maintenant, il ma brisée le cœur en devant l'imprégnée de ma cousine déviante.  
Il m'a repris toutes les promesses qu'il m'avait faites, il s'est condamné tout seul à croises mes yeux accusateur chaque jour et il est conscient que je suis devenue une Harpie insatiable sexuellement a cause de lui et que je suis dans mon droit de l'humilier constamment.  
j'ai pour sa qui invite quasiment tout le temps chez Jasmine a chaque dimanche a cause de sa déviance ce qui aujourd'hui on surnomme ses 7 personnalité a nom différent malgré qu'elle aime son amant, sa maladie empêche de l'aimer chaque jour, comme un couple normal, Jacob a donc décidée de faire un compromis avec elle et avec moi aussi et a commencée son expérience un amant par semaine a son choix mais elle a réservée toujours le dimanche entre fille pour moi a cause que j'aime beaucoup sautée blanche-Jaz, même si le lendemain elle ne se souvient pas avoir coucher avec moi ou une autre fille comme toi par exemple quand on t'y avais emmener a cause c'est Midna-Jasmine qui prend la place de blanche. Pour notre part, moi et Seth surtout on déteste seulement les vampires à cause qui te tourne autour seulement et non a cause qui est a cause de notre mutation….

Elle se tut soudain, comme s'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

'' J'ai vu que Jasmine gère la situation en baisant tout le monde chaque nuit ? Mais si elle était proche de toi avant…

Il était tellement évident pour moi que Jacob et elle était _destinée_ l'un à l'autre. Ils formaient les deux pièces d'un unique Puzzle. Néanmoins, Jasmine semblait toujours coucher avec Leah le dimanche, et avait du surmonter l'attachement premier à Jacob à elle ou tout comme.

'' Jasmine est un cas particulier du a son sang consanguin et aussi diminuer maudite de notre famille, sa arrière grand mère a été exilée a cause de la fille vampire qui nous nargue aujourd'hui tout comme taki l'ancêtre des black, mais Jasmine du a ça, elle est née avec insensibilité a la douleur, et c'est pour ça que elle supporte même la bestialités qui est douloureuse pour une humain normal surtout avec les loup garou mais elle aussi a comme tu la vus une personnalités multiple depuis sa naissance et se fait appelez de différent nom chaque jour.  
La nuit qui était un mercredi , si elle a été fâchée contre exemple un des garçon gère Seth exemple qui couche avec mais son handicape sexuelle fait que le lendemain matin elle ne se souvenais pas avoir été fâchée contre lui a cause c'est une autre personnalité qui a pris la place, tout comme la fois ou elle nous a tapée le dimanche moi et toi et on l'appelais Blanche-Jasmine, elle ne se souvenais pas le lundi que on a baiser ensemble vu que c'est Midna qui a pris sa place, elle s'est réveiller comme si rien était passée, mais par contre celle qui est marier a Jacob et que on appelle Jasmine Historienne a une bonne mémoire pour les histoire et elle note tous sur papier pour que ses autres personnalité puis apprendre les légendes aussi.  
C'est juste coté sexuelle que sa déconne chaque nuit.  
Et puis Jacob avait le droit de tout lui raconter. Mais avant c'était moi Seth et Jacob et non sept personne différent par la semaine, sa a changée quand la meute c'est agrandis plus tard mais au début quand tu vivais a phœnix était seulement moi Seth et son copain. Ensuite sa fut Paul quand il a mutée et ensuite Jared après.

Mais ça changée quand Jacob la blessée, en étant violer la première fois en bestialité en baisant. Les règles ne s'appliquent plus dès lors que tu as trouvé ta moitié.  
Tu te rappelles comment elle a été blessée au dos et devenue carrément nympho grave en traitant les garçons comme si était des vache a lait?

'' Oui, elle fessait comme toi qui a failliez être blessée par lui mais elle la eu le dos ravagée a cause qui baisais Jacob par en arrière.

'' Oui c'est cela, sauf cette fois la baise continuer en forme transformée aussi. Jacob ignorais que elle était insensible a la douleur.

À Forks, la rumeur évoquait l'attaque d'un ours. J'étais dans le secret, cependant. « Les Loup-garou sont instables, violent en bestialité et blessant parfois leur entourage », m'avait rappelé Elizabeth.

''Ça peut sembler paradoxal, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils ont fini par régler leur différend avec moi. Jacob était autant horrifiée de ce qu'il avait fait a Jasmine était semblable a ce qui avais fait à Billy et moi, si dégoûtée de lui-même. Si pleine de haine pour son geste envers ma cousine et Seth aussi était furieux et était la seul fois ou Seth la frapper en plein gueule…. il se serait jeté sous un bus si cela avait pu arranger son geste sexuelle. Je crois que c'est pour sa qui a laissé Seth le frapper d'un coup de poing.  
Ne serait-ce que pour lui échapper à la culpabilité. Il était démoli. Mais c'est moi et elle qui l'ont réconforté en lui disant que Jasmine n'a appréciablement rien senti vu qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur, et après la nouvelle vu qui ignorais cela, peut de temps après il se mit a place le système de partenaire chaque nuit pour chaque personnalité pour se faire pardonner d'elle et qu'une journée seulement elle pouvait ses les faire en bestialité pour le week-end… Elle ne termina pas la phrase – la suite était sans doute trop personnelle. Les première fois sa arrivais parfois qu'elle se blesse mais moins violemment avec Jacob mais a présent elle est totalement habituée a se taper des loups en orgie a présent.

'' Pauvre Jasmine, murmura-je. Pauvre Jacob… pauvre Seth.

'' Hey et moi dit-t-elle en râlant.

'' Tu ne mérite pas de pitié ma vielle pute de harpie…

Seth riais en se moquant de Lily me fit une grimace de gamine.

'' D'accord si tu veux connasse… mais sache que c'est moi qui a souffert le plus. Mais je suis courageuse. En échange que je peut couché avec elle le dimanche comme avant je serais leur demoiselle d'honneur à leur mariage.

Je la regardai en direction des roches déchiquetés qui, au sud de la baie, émergeaient de la mer comme des moignons de doigts brisés. J'essayais de donner un sens à ce que je venais d'entendre. Je sentais les prunelles de Leah posées sur moi, guettant ma réaction.

'' Est-ce que ça t'est arrivé a toi ? Finis-je par m'enquérir sans me tourner vers elle. Ce coup de foudre ?

'' Non, et je cherche toujours en tentant sous prétexte de tentée de tomber enceinte de le trouvée tout en ignorant si sa se produit pour les filles. Jacob et Jared sont les seuls.

'' Ah ! Opinai-je en tâchant de ne montrer qu'un intérêt poli.

'' Raconte-donc ce que tu fais pour faire chier Jacob le dimanche parfois rigolais Seth. C'est tellement drôle.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

'' Ah cette vielle blague parfois je m'amuse a imitée le dimanche Jacob en feignant l'imprégnation sur ma cousine juste pour le faire enragée le dimanche durent la nuit entre fille.

'' Tu es une vrai pute de feindre l'imprégnation sur sa femme. Dit-je furieuse, a cause je détestais les gens qui feignait l'acte.

Leah rigolais a bon coup.

'' Bien quoi j'ai plus le droit de rigolé contre mon ex tu peu au moins m'autorisée a faire sa si tu ne veux pas que je me défoule sur tes vampire de copine sexuelle ?  
J'avais plus droit de te baiser pour me défouler mes pulsion il fallait bien que je fasse chier quelqu'un donc j'ai jetée mon dévolue de Harpie sur ma couine Bella pour faire chier mon ex Jacob.

En réalité, j'étais à la fois attristée pour elle et soulagée. Heureuse que Leah n'affirmât pas qu'un lien mystique nous unissait. Notre relation était déjà assez confuse comme ça, et j'avais largement ma dose de sexe surnaturel sans en rajouter. Un silence un peu embrassé s'installa et aussi furieuse qu'elle s'amusait parfois a feindre l'imprégnation pour faire chier son ex.

'' Comment cela s'est-il passé, pour Jared ? Lançais-je, afin dissiper le malaise.

'' Rien d'aussi dramatique que pour Jacob. Juste une fille, sa voisine de classe depuis un an et laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Lorsqu'il l'a revue, après sa transformation, il en est devenu obsédé. Kim est ravie. Elle était éprise de lui depuis un moment. Elle avait même inscrit leurs prénoms entremêles dans son journal intime. Personnellement j'adore les taquiner en disant qu'elle mérite mieux comme loup de Jacob et il ne l'a jamais blessée non plus en la sautant en bestialités au moins Jared sais se contrôler, et elle a même participer a une orgie de Jasmine le dimanche quand ils ont présentée a la ferme. On ne lui a jamais dit quel sorte de lait elle fessait dans sa cuisine sa était vraiment très drôle de lui faire boire de la semence donc elle est donc ta remplaçante avec moi. Elle est peut-être un peu trop dingue de Jared mais elle est sympa et aime bien les blagues des garçons.

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur de harpie

'' C'est lui qui te l'a raconté et c'est elle qui me remplace le dimanche, il n'aurait pas dû vu que tu te moque de lui.

'' Tu as raison, c'est mal de se moquer de lui. Mais c'est trop drôle.

'' Jolie âme sœur, ce Jared, à colporter les secrets de chérie et l'invitée a une orgie chez Jasmine pour prendre ma place !

'' Oh ! Il ne nous a rien dit, soupira Leah. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?

'' Ah, oui ! Vous percevez les pensées des autres. Juste quand vous êtes loup, c'est ça ?

'' Oui sauf il a fait la gaffe d'invitée mon frère et non moi pour l'orgie en oubliant par accident que je suis aussi une louve garou dont une fois métamorphosée je l'ai su vu que Seth en riais durent la patrouille. Mais oui, comme t'a hybride sexuelle.

'' Elizabeth.

'' Oui, oui. Même si je préfère le surnom de browser au fouet pour elle, Voilà pourquoi j'en sais tant en temps que Ex a Jacob sur son ressentis. Lui aussi il aurait préféré garder cela pour lui et moi. D'ailleurs, nous détestions cela, tous sauf moi. C'est abominable pour les garçons. Aucune intimité, aucun secret. Toutes les hontes étalées au grand jour.

Elle frissonnait de plaisir malsain.

'' Ça paraît en effet assez atroce sauf pour toi, convins-je.

'' C'est a cause notre avantage c'est que notre côté chez Seth mon chef et il a le choix de ne pas partager les pensée de Jacob avec lui. Mais quand il le fait quand on doit travailler les deux meutes j'en profite pour être ma désagréable Harpie contre mon ex.  
C'est utile parfois être indépendant parfois, mais Comme quand nous avons besoin de coordonner nos mouvements avec la meute principal ou Seth qui m'ordonne de me fermer mentalement la gueule ou empêche de faire des mauvaise blague comme quand j'ai voulu humilier ta brute vampire. On s'est bien amusés avec dynes. Mais si les Hua n'avait pas lâché leur maya cannibale dans nos patte on aurait pu se faire une hybride sauvage… non d'une pipe ! On l'aurait eue.

Elle serra les poings, je sursautai. J'avais beau m'inquiété pour Alec, janes ou emmett, mon angoisse n'était rien en comparaison de celle que j'éprouvais à l'idée que ma Lily affronte dynes ou une hybride sauvage et hostile. Les frères d'Elizabeth étaient presque indestructibles. Leah était encore plein de chaleur, plus humaine. Mortel. J'imaginai mon ennemie intime, tignasse noir ébouriffée encadrant un visage étonnamment félin, et frémis.

'' Mais ça fonctionne comme ça pour toi aussi, non ? me demanda Leah, intrigué. ton hybride…. elle est tout le temps dans ton esprits.

'' Oh non ! Cela ne se produit jamais et même son effet mortel de bombe nucléaire mental ne m'affecte pas. Elle regrette et aime assez a la fois, au demeurant.

'' Quel qui regrette : te faire explosée si elle se concentre ou lire dans tes esprit.

'' Inverse le choix. Elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir me lire, et elle aime assez à présent que je sois aussi immunisée contre son effet explosif d'attaque mental.

Leah parut décontenancé.

'' Elizabeth ne perçoit pas mes pensées et ses attaque explosif qui fait exploser les cervelles des humain et vampire en bombe nucléaire de sang ne me fait rien ou le corps complet si elle est suffisamment folle de rage. Précisai-je. Je suis une exception, apparemment. Pas d'explication logique, au passage.

'' Zarbi, un peu comme maya peut-être.

'' Oui. Je dois être autant dérangée. Mais tu sais au début je sais pourquoi elle détestais être dominer par moi, elle me la fait comprendre a Québec, elle pensais que son pouvoir secondaire allais me faire éclatée la tète mais quand on a été le chercher elle a vu finalement que en me défendant et en fessant une migraine au autre vampire que je ne ressentais pas non plus ce pouvoir et elle ma laissée la dominer une fois sortie de Québec avec l'aide de ses sœur a cause que pour elle était une punition digne d'avoir tentée de provoquer une guerre avec sa mort avec les volturi.

A cause la dernière fois qu'un humain qu'elle aimait beaucoup la dominer sexuellement en baisant simplement avec elle, il en est mort et sa la traumatisée de tuer des humain a cause qui n'a pas pu le sauvée en le transformant.  
C'était un simple acteur qui jouais le fantôme d'opéra et qui s'appelle Edward et qui lui enseignais aussi la musique et l'orgue. Elle était horrifier avoir fait sa a son professeur et que quand elle se met a jouer l'opéra sur son orgue.  
Elle a comme habitude de se punir en mettant le costume de son défunt amant comme punition honorifique à sa mémoire, elle l'appelle son Angel of music, Mais avant que j'aie été forcée de rompre avec elle, elle ne me laissais que 30 secondes la dominer avant qu'elle me repoussait et était pour cela qu'elle avait peur pour moi. Mais elle ma explique que depuis son retour, quand je veux la dominer quand on baise elle a juste a concentre a ne rien pensée du tout et comme sa ses pouvoir ne vise personne et ne sont pas dangereuse.

'' Exactement ce que je me disais. Pratique comme idée elle a juste a rien pensée comme sa ses pouvoir frappe a rien. Dit Seth.

'' Merci Sethi.

Soudain, le soleil surgit derrière les nuages, surpris inattendue qui m'obligea à plisser les paupières pour m'éviter d'être éblouie par les reflets qui dansaient sur l'océan. Le paysage changea de couleur – les vagues virèrent du gris au bleu, les arbres d'un olive sourd à un jade luisant, et les galets bigarrées se firent joyaux. Mis à par les grondements creux due ressac qui rebondissait sur les falaises entourant la baie, le crissement des galets roulant les uns sur les autres, les cris des mouettes qui volaient haut dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Nous étions en symbiose sexuelle et en paix.

Leah se rapprocha de moi, s'appuyant contre mon bras, elle émanait une telle chaleur qu'elle que, au bout d'un moment, je me collais nue contre elle. Poussant sa joue au sommet de mon crâne, elle émit un petit ronronnement de plaisir issus du fond de la gorge. Le soleil caressait ma peau, moins brouillant que Leah vaguement, je m'interrogeai sur le temps que je mettrais à me consumer. Sans réfléchir, je tournai ma main sur le côté, observant la façon dont le soleil se reflétait sur la cicatrice dont Félix m'avait marquée.

'' À quoi songes-tu ? murmura Seth.

'' Au sexe sous le soleil.

'' Mumm. c'est bon.

'' Oui. Et vous ?

'' Je me rappelai ce film porno idiot ou tu nous as traîné. À Mike Newton ton patron, dégobillant tripes et boyaux.

J'éclatais de rires, surprise à constater à quel point les mois avait modifié ce souvenir. À l'époque, était frappée amnésie forcée et provoquer, de confusion et de flash back. Tant de choses avaient changé, ce soir-là… or voilà que j'étais capable d'en rigoler. Cela avait été notre dernière nuit avant que je n'apprenne la vérité à propos de l'héritage maudit des clairewater. L'ultime réminiscence des jumeaux en tant qu'humain. Or, elle était devenue agréable.

'' Ça me manque, soupira-t-elle. Tout était si facile, à l'époque ou tu étais amnésique. Mais je suis quand même heureuse que tu ne le sois plus aussi et que j'aille une aussi bonne mémoire.

Ces paroles réveillèrent aussitôt un point sensible et je me raidis.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle.

'' À propos de mémoire, marmonnai-je en m'écartant de lui afin de pouvoir la regarder, cela ne t'ennuierait pas de m'expliquer ce que tu as fabriqué lundi matin ? Tu t'es rappelé un truc qui a perturbé Elizabeth et tu as reçu son fouet.

« Perturbée et reçu son fouet » n'était pas le mot exact sauf pour le fouet, mais si je voulais une réponse, mieux valait ne pas être trop sévère. Le visage de Leah s'éclaircit, et il s'esclaffa.

'' Je pensais juste à toi quand tu étais amnésique et que tu l'avais largué pour moi. Elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié vu que j'ai eu son fouet sur le nez hein ?

'' À moi quand était amnésique ? Comment ça, à moi ?

De nouveau, elle céda à l'hilarité, quoique son rire fût plus tendu à présent.

'' M'est revenu l'état dans lequel tu étais la nuit ou Jacob ta retrouvée après ton contacte dans l'arbre. Totalement amnésique tellement amnésique que tu reconnaissais a peine Charlie ni moi non plus et tu te souvenais même pas que tu étais actrice porno, la nuit ou Jacob t'a retrouve.  
Je le connais pour avoir été la avec Charlie, vu que j'étais la mais tu ne me reconnaissais pas non plus. Ce souvenir m'a toujours hantée de voir que tu ne me reconnaissais pas. Je parie que tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi tu ressemblais alors en orgies, Bella. Tu as mis des semaines de baise sans arrêtais avant que ta mémoire redémarrais en baisant. j'ai ravivé ton image en te baisant, ces bras d'inconnue que tu serrais autour de toi comme pour t'empêcher de te déliter, tu sais quand tu me reconnaissais pas mais je fessais partie des cliente qui te baisais au bordel et tu répétais toujours cette phrase : Je baise pour oublier que j'oublie que je me fait baiser. Il m'est douloureux d'évoquer ton chagrin d'avoir perdu ta mémoire sur eux, bien que je n'en aie été en rien responsable. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne vengeance de la faire découvrir pour elle aussi. Et qu'elle méritait d'avoir eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait fait en empêchant pas ton accident avec l'arbre. Alors je lui ai montrée ce que tu disais au bordel quand on te commandait durent ton travaille surtout avec moi que tu disais ta maxime sexuelle basée du petit prince.

Je lui frappai l'épaule. Aie !

'' Promet-moi de ne jamais recommencer, Leah Clairewater ! Espèce de salle garce de merde ! Grondai-je furieuse. Jure-le-moi !

'' Pas question. Je ne m'étais pas autant défoulée en harpie depuis des mois.

'' Seth oblige-la avec ton pouvoir d'alpha.

'' Hey ce n'est pas juste ça ! répliqua-t-elle de toute façon, on ne risque pas de la rencontrer, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Je bondis sur mes pieds récupérant mes vêtements, commençai à m'éloigner, mais elle me retint. je me débattis.

'' Je fiche le camp salope, annonçais-je.

'' Non, pas déjà. Je suis désolé. Bon… d'accord, je te le promets et Seth pourra toujours me forcée a ne plus le faire avec son édite de l'alpha.

'' Merci, soupira-je.

'' Allons chez moi, proposa-t-elle.

'' Il est temps que je me sauve. Angela Weber m'attend, et Alice est soucieuse.

'' Mais tu viens juste d'arriver !

'' C'est l'impression que tu as.

Le soleil était à son zénith. Comment les heures avaient-elles pu filer aussi vite en baisant ?

'' Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais pour une orgie, protesta-t-elle, blessée et déçu.

'' La prochaine fois qu'elle partira, décrétai-je sous le coup de l'impulsion.

'' Tu appelles ça. Partir » ? Bel euphémisme pour décrire les actes de ces répugnants parasites !

'' Si tu es incapable d'être gentille, tu devras te passer de moi en orgie ou même inviterais seulement Seth et pas toi pouffiasse. Le menaçai-je. Elizabeth n'aurais rien contre lui je crois contrairement a toi.

De nouveau, j'essayai de me libérer, elle ne céda pas.

'' Réaction nymphomane, ne te fâche pas, blagua-t-elle.

'' Je suis prête à me battre pour te revoir, à une condition. Je me fiche qu'un tel soit vampire, tel autre loup-garou. C'est un débat aussi stérile que moi. Tu es Leah, ton frère est Seth, elle est Elizabeth, je suis Bella la pute de porno. Rien d'autre ne compte.

'' Je suis une louve-garou, elle un demi-vampire, tu n'y changeras rien.

'' Et moi, je suis une prostituée ! Hurlais-je, exaspérée.

Elle sourcilla, surprise, puis haussa les épaules.

'' Si tu arrives à envisager les choses ainsi…

'' Oui

'' Bien. Juste Seth, moi et Bella. Pas de cruche stupide ici.

Elle m'adressa en m'embrassant le sourire de harpie qui m'avait tant manqué. je la lui retournai.

'' Le temps m'a duré, sans toi, lady Harpie.

'' A moi aussi. Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je peux espérer te revoir bientôt dans mon lit?

Ses prunelles avaient un éclat joyeux, elles avaient perdu leur colère amère.

'' Dès que ce sera possible de t'invitée sans crise de nerf de ma copine.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Neutralitée sexuelle.

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne prêtai guère attention à la route dont la chaussée humide luisait sous le soleil, repensant à tout ce que m'avait confié leah et seth, tâchant de trier les informations, de donner un sens au fatras qui encombrait mon esprit.  
je me sentais légère- Leah m'avait baiser et seth aussi, elle avait souri, les secrets avaient été abordés… sans être parfaite, la situation s'était améliorée a cause que on avait mis les point sur les I.  
J'avais eu raison d'effectuer cette visite d'escorte. Leah avait besoin de moi. je ne courais aucun risque avec elle.

Le danger surgit de nulle part. soudain, l'éclat aveuglant de la nationale dans mon rétroviseur fut remplacé par une Volvo argentée qui me collait à mon pare-chocs arrières.

'' Flûte ! marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je faillis me ranger sur le bas-côté, me ravisai : j'avais trop la frousse pour l'affronter tout de suite. j'avais espéré disposer d'un peu plus de temps… et de Charlie pour jouer les tampons sexuelle – Elizabeth n'aurait pas osé élever la voix en sa présence. je me contraignis à fixer le pare-brise et à ingorer le véhicule qui me suivait. En nympho mouille accomplie, je me rendis droit chez Angela sans croiser une seule fois le regard, qui, je le sentais vrillait mon dos. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à destination, ne s'arrêta pas quand je me garai devant la maison des Weber. De mon côté, je l'ignorai, guère désireuse d'affronter l'expression qu'elle pouvait arborer et si elle avais a la mains son fouet que je méritais sans doute de recevoir pour l'avoir tromper avec Leah et je me ruai vers la porte, cependant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Ben m'ouvrit avant même que j'aille terminée de le frapper, comme s'il s'était tenue juste derrière le battant.

'' Salut, Bella ! s'exclma-t-il , suprirs.

'' Salut, Ben ! Angela est ici ?

Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas oublié nos projets ! je ne tenais pas à rentrer chez moi maintenant.

'' Oui.

Au même instant, mon amie apparut en haut de l'escalier.

'' Bella ! s'écria-t-elle.

un bruit de moteur retentit dans la rue, attirant l'attention de Ben. je ne m'alarmai pas – ces crachotements et pétarades n'avaient rien de commun avec le ronronnement de la Volvo. Sans doute le visiteur que Ben avait guetté.

'' Austin est là, annonça-t-il d'ailleurs à Angela qui l'avait rejoint.

Passant son bras autour du coup de sa bonne amie, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Austin klaxonna de nouveau.

'' Je file, Ang ! je t'aime !

Ben se rua dehors. Angela tangua, les joues rosies, puis se ressaisit et agita le bras jusqu' ce que les deux garçons eussent disparu. puis elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit un peu gênée.

'' Merci, Bella. du fond du cœur. non seulement, tu vas m'éviter des crampes dans les doigts, mais tu m'épargne deux longues heures d'ennui devant un film d'art martiaux sans intrigue et mal doublé.

'' Tourjours ravie de te rendre service sans que sa sois sexuelle évidement.

J'étais déjà moins nerveuse, je respirais mieux. tout était tellement ordinaire, ici. les évenements banalement humains qui ponctuaient la vie d'Angela me rassuraient. Savoir que l'existence pouvait être normale m'emplissait d'une étrange sentiment de bien-être. je suivie mon amie dans le couloir, au milieu d'un fouillis de joeuts qu'elle écarta du pied.

'' Ou est passée toute la famille ?

'' Mes parents otn emmené les jumeaux à une fête d'anniversaire à Port Angeles. je n'en reviens pas que tu aies accepté de m'aider gratuitement. Ben s'est défilé en s'inventant une tendinite.

'' Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Nous entraîmes dans sa chambre, et je découvris la pile d'envelippes qui nous attendaient.

'' Oh ! murmurai-je.

Angela se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard d,excuse. je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elel avait tant repoussé la corvée et pourquoi Ben l'avait esquivée.

'' Je croyais que tu exagérais, avouai-je.

'' J'aurais bien aimé crois moi. toujours partante ?

'' Allons-y. je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon.

Angela divisa le tas en deux et posa le carnet d,adresses de sa m`re entre nous. nous nous attaquâmes de nos plumes sur le papier.

'' Elizabeth est absente ? me demanda Angela au boutd'un moment.

Mon stylo écrocha l'enveloppe que j'étais en train de rédiger.

'' Emmett est rentré pour le week-end. ils devaient partir en randonnée.

'' tu n'as pas l'air être très sûre.

Je haussai les épaules.

'' tu as de la chance qu'Elizabeth ait des frères et sœur. si Austin n'était pas là pour ben et leurs trucs de garçons, je ne sais pas comment je tiendrais le coup. je ne suis pas du genre à être tout le temps dehors.

Elle se concentra quelques minutes sur son travail, j'écrivis quatre nouvelles adresses. en compagnie d'Angela, le silence n'exigeait jamais qu'on le comblât. comme Charlie, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler à tout bout de champs et elle ne proposais pas non plus de coucher avec elle. comme lui cependant, elle était parfois un peu trop observatrice.

'' Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle un peu après. tu sembles.. .anxieuse.

'' C'est donc si évident ? marmonnai-je, penaude.

'' Non, ça se devine, c'est tout.

Un petit mensonge sans doute, historie de ne pas m'enfoncer.

'' tu n'es pas obliger d'en parler, assura-t-elle. mais je suis prête à t'écouter si ça peut t'aider.

Je m'apprêtais à la remercier, sans donner suite – j'étais liée par trop de secrets sexuelle que je n'avais pas le droit d'évoquer avec des humains- , mais ressentis brusquement une étrange urgence à me confier à une amie, à l'instar de n'importe quelle adolescente. je regrettais que mes soucis ne fussent assez simple pour pouvoir les décortiquer en toute confiance avec une personne extérieure au conflit entre vampire et loup-garous, quelqu'un capable de mettre les choses en perspective, en dehors de tout parti pris.

'' Oublie, murmura Angela avec bonne humeur. je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

'' Non. tu as raison. je suis préoccupée. c'est… c'est Elizabeth.

'' Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle était si facile de parler à Angela ! Dans sa bouche, la question ne relevait en rien d'une curiosité sexuelle morbide ni d'une soif de ragots, au contraire de Jessica, par exemple. son intérêt était sincère.

'' Elle est furieuse contre moi.

'' J'ai du mal à le croire. que te rapproche-t-elle ?

'' tu te souviens de L'indienne avec qui je couchais quand était annésique : Leah clairewater ?

'' Ah !

'' Oui.

'' Elle est jalouse.

'' Non, ce n'est pas ça….

Je m'interrompis, m'apercevant un peu tard que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. comment expliquer la situation sans enfreindre les règles ? Pourtant, j'avais soif de me lâcher, tant j'étais frustrée de conversations normales.

'' Elizabeth estime que Leah… a une mauvaise influence sexuelle sur moi, repris-je. qu'elle est… dangeureuse. Or, tu sais que j'ai déjà eu pas mal d'ennuis sexuelle il y a quelques mois… c'est idiot.

À ma grande surprise, Angela secoua la tête.

'' Quoi ? demandai-je.

'' Bella, j'ai vu la manière dont Leah clairewater te regarde. Crois-moi c'est la jalousie le vrai problème tu disais de leah qu'elle était de sa nature jalouse possessif quand vous sortiez ensemble quand tu a eu ton accident avec l'arbre.

'' Leah n'est comme ça que avec son ex copin pas avec moi.

'' À tes yeux, toutefois…

'' Elle connaît mes sentiments pour elizabeth. je ne lui ai rien caché.

'' Elizabeth est humaine. elle réagit comme n'importe quel fille.

cette assertion m'arracha une grimace.

'' Détends-toi, dit-elle en lui tapotant la main. ça lui passerais c'est le cas typique des triangle amoureux ma chère, Leah est une rival pour elle vu qu'elle t'aime autant qu'elle.

'' Je l'espère, Leah traverse une période difficile. elle a besoin de mes services sexuelle.

'' Vous êtes très proches, hein ?

'' Comme une frère et une sœur incestueuse.

'' Et Elizabeth ne l'apprécie pas. c'est difficile, j'imagine. je ne sais pas comment Ben réagirait dans la même situation. Même si il ma déjà dit en blague que si je voulais te payer tes service sexuelle sa ne le dérangerais guère a condition de l'invitée aussi te te passée dessus avec moi.

'' Comme n'importe quel client, plaisantai-je.

'' Sûrement, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Puis, sentant que je ne voulais- ne pouvais – pas m'étendre plus avant sur la question, et n'étant pas du genre à insister, elle changea de sujet.

'' J'ai appris hier dans quel dortoir je serais à la rentrée prochaine, m'annonça-t-elle. comme par hasard, c'est l'un des plus reculées du campus.

'' Et ben ?

'' il sera dans la résisdence la plus proche de la fac. quel veinard ! Et toi ? tu as choisi ton université ?

Je baissai les yeux sur mes patte de mouche. Durant quelques instants. je songeai à Angela et Ben s'installant à Seattle. La ville aurait-elle retrouvé la paix d'ici là ? Le jeune vampire qui créais des hybride sauvage qu'avait évoqué Elizabeth serait-il parti ailleurs ? un autre endroit serait-il en proie à l'angoisse en lisant les gros titres du journal local annonçant des meutres abominables ? serais-je la responsable de ces gros titres ?

'' Celle au Mexique, je pense, finis-je par répondre. Mexico.

'' Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. c'est super… je pensais cependant que tu aurais préféré un coin… un peu plus froid.

'' il faut croire que Forks m'a changée, rigolai-je.

'' Et Elizabeth ?

'' Elle ne craint pas la chaleur.

Tant mieux. N'empêche, c'est si loin. tu ne pourras pas revenir très souvent. tu me manqueras. tu m'enverras des mails ?

Un chagrin diffus se répandit en moi. me rapprocher d'Angela maintenant était peut-être une erreur. d'un autre côté n'aurait-il pas été encore plus triste de manquer cette ultime occassion de se la faire ? je me sortis de mes sombres pensées par une pirouette.

'' Bien sûr ! Enfin, si j'arrive encore à taper et faire de la porno sur mon ordinateur après avoir écrit toutes ces adresses.

Ce fut en riant que nous continuâmes, bavardant joyeusement sur nos futures unitées de valeur, ce qui me permit de ne plus réfléchir à l'avenir. Au demurant, un souci plus urgentm'attendait ce jour-là – le courroux d'Elizabeth. je gagnais un peu de répit en aidant à coller les timbres.

'' Alors, ces mains ? s'enquit Angela quand nous eûmes terminé.

'' Elle s'en remettront ! dis-je en pliant et dépliant mes doigts.

Il restais encore une heure avant le retour de son copin et angela me regardais.

'' Dit bella, est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service sexuelle pour le restant de l'heure.

Je fus surprise était la première fois depuis 3 ans qu'elle me demandais un service sexuelle.

'' bien sur mais pourquoi?

'' Et bien disons que je suis un peu coincée et timide avec ben, on a jamais disons coucher encore ensemble et je me demandais si tu pourrais aider a apprendre a me décoincée avec lui.

'' mais bien sur mais une chose fesont pas trop de sexe violent j'ai eu ma dose, j'ai tromper elizabeth avec justement les deux jumeaux avant de venir ici. un message sensuelle c'est correcte avec toi.

'' Oui bien sûr.

'' tu a de l'huile de massage ?

'' Dans la salle de bain, attend vais allez la chercher.

Et pendant une heure je me retrouvais nue tout les deux a lui faire un massage sensuelle a Angela dans sa chambre et lui conseillais être douce pour une première fois et ne être trop impatiente pour les première fois.

'' L'important c'est être toi-même et même ne surtout pas pensée que sa se passe comme un film porno a cause les première fois c'est jamais comme dans les film.

'' Oui d'accord dit angela qui savourais mon massage de ma part et une fois bien chauffée m'embrassais doucement avec la langue et je lui répondit langoureusement quand tout d'un coup la porte claquait en bas nous fesant tout les deux sursautée et elle allais remis vite fait ses sous-vêtements et moi ausis je remetais mon linge.

'' Ang ? appela Ben

'' Il es ttemps que je me sauve, murmurai-je.

'' Reste, si tu veux. mais je te préviens, il risque de nous raconter son film dans les moindres détails.

'' Charlie va s'inquiéter et n'oublie pas mes conseil.

'' Oui, promis, en tout cas, merci.

'' Derien. je me suis bien amusée. il faudra qu'on renouvelle ce moment entre filles.

'' Aucun souci.

On frappa légèrement à la porte de la chambre juste au moment ou angela finisais de s'habiller.

'' Entre, Ben !

Je me levai et m'étirai.

'' tu as survécu, Bella ! s'exclama Ben en se dépêchant de gagner ma place près d'Angela. Joli boulot, ajouta-t-il après avoir contemplé le tas d'enveloppes prêtes à être expédiées. Dommage qu'il n'en reste plus. j'aurais…

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre d'une voix excitée :

'' C'est trop nul que tu aies raté le film. Ang! le combat final, c'était quelque chose ! Génial ! tu aurais vu ce type. il faut absolument que tu y ailles si tu veux saisir toute la portée du truc.

Angela leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassant pour le détourner.

'' À plus ! lançai-je avec un rire nerveux.

'' C'est ça, soupira-t-elle.

Je regagnai ma caravant dans un état d'extrême nervosité, n'aperçus personne. je passai l'essentiel du chemin à jeter des coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur, sans repérer la Volvo Argent. Elle n'était pas garée devant chez nous non plus, quand j'y arrivai.

'' Bella ? me héla Charlie.

'' Salut, papa.

il était devant la télévision.

'' oui. comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi au bordel, je suis allée à la place baiser a La push.

Autant le lui révéler tout de suite. cela lui ferait plaisir, et Sue le lui apprendrait tôt ou tard. son visage n'exprima d'ailleurs pas de réelle surprise- il était déjà au courant.

'' Comment va Leah ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'indiffréence.

'' Bien, répondis-je avec une identique désinvolture.

'' tu es passée chez les weber ?

'' Oui. nous avons terminé les invitation d'Angela et en plus elle ma demandée un message sensuelle, a cause qu'elle est un peu coincée côté relation sexuelle avec son copin.

'' Formidable ! je suis heureux que tu aies consacré un peu de ton temps à tes amis.

'' Moi aussi.

Cet intérêt pour mes activitée de protituées me semble étrange. je me rendis à la cuisine, histoire de calmer mon anxitéé en m'occupant. Malheureusement, Charlie avait nettoyé les reliefs de son déjeuner. Je lambinai durant quelques minutes, contemplant le carré de lumière vive que le soleil dessinait sur le sol. Bon, autant y aller, je ne pouvais reculer indéfiniment les choses.

'' Je montre travailler, annonçai-je, maussade, en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

'' Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Si j'étais encore vivante et non violer, ligotée et baillonnée et fouette par ma copine.

Je refermai soigneusement la porte de ma chambre avant de me retourner. Naturellement, elle m'attendait, dans l'ombre de la fenêtre ouverte habille en boureau SM avec des cordage de cuir serrée, un baillons et du tail rapte. elle me toisa sans mot dire, et je me recroquevillai, prête à subir un torrent de viole SM, qui ne vint pas toutesfois pas immédiatement, mais elizabeth continuais à me fixer avec une envie furieuse de me punir comme une vrai vilaine fille.

'' Salut contesse ! j'ai été vilaine ? finis-je par chuchoter en tentent de l'amadouée mais était ratée.

J'eus l'impression d'être devant une statue. je comptais jusqu'à cent- elle ne rompit pas le silence.

'' Euh… je suis vivante.

Un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine.

'' Aucun sévisme sexuelle, insitais-je.

Elle réagit enfin. fermant les piîrèes, elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

'' tu sais que j'ai failli franchir la frontière pour te ligotée et te baillonnée petite putain. murmura-t-elle. te rends-tu compte que j'ai manqué de rompre le traité rien que pour venir te chercher et te punir ? Comprends-tu ce à quoi cela aurait mené ?

J'étouffai un gémissement et me mis a genoux comme une servante pour avoir son pardon, elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux aussi froid et intraitables que la nuit.

'' Pitié je t'en pris ! je te l'interdis ! lançais-je. il sont prêts à n'importe quelle excuse pour se battre. ils adoreraient ça. ne transgresse jamais les règles établies !

'' Et pourquoi je t'écouterais, ils ne seraient sûrement pas les seuls qu'une bonne bagarre ravivait ou même une peut de torture dans la chambre de Janes au sous-sol aimerais bien voir ta leah dans sa dame de fer.

'' Pas de ça Pitié ! vous avez accepté une trève, tenez-vous-y.

'' Si cette pute t'avais blessée.

'' Assez !a tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Leah n'est pas un danger et seth peut la contrôler elle est son chef de meutes maudit après tout.

'' Excuses-moi, mais tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour juger de ce qui est ou non périlleux, comme me tromper avec des loup garou par exemple.

'' Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas à me soucier de Leah. et Toi non plus comtesse. si tu veut me viole en SM fait le mais tu ne touchera pas a ma sœur sexuelle.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent sur la corde de cuir, et ses mains formèrent deux poings. elle ne s'était pas approché de moi, et je haïssais la distance qui nous séparait. elle me narguais me fessais languir. respirant un bon coup, je me relevais et traversai la pièce. elle ne broncha pas quand je l'étreignis. en comparaison de la tiédeur du soleil couchant qui pénétrait par la fenêtre, sa peau me parut particulièrement froide que tiède. elle semblait de glace, ainsi figé.

'' je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété et que je t'aille tromper aussi, soufflai-je, je mérite une vrai punition digne de toi au moyen-age quand tu avais des servante humaine a volontés a punir au fouet.

Elle soupira, se détendis un peu, m'enlaça enfin, mais me ligotais les mains sans que je puisse résisté.

'' C'est peu-dire, que tu va y goûtée, pas au fouet je l'ai pas emmener, maugréa-t-elle méprisante. La journée a été très longue.

'' tu n'étais pas censé être au courant. je pensais que tu chasserais plus longtemps.

Relevant la tête, je remarquai que ses prunelles étaient trop sombres et cernées d'un anneau rouge sang. elle était sur ses gardes. je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente.

'' Quand Alice a vu que tu avais disparu, je suis revenu, expliqua-t-elle et Janes ma conseille emmener pour te punir tout ses accessoire de SM et crois moi je vais les utiliser sur toi sauf le fouet.

'' Je l'ai amplement méritée même le fouet si tu aurais emmener. mais tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. maintenant, tu vas être obligé d'y retourner.

'' Rien ne presse, il ont même pas remarquer mon absence vu qui était plus occuper a se taper la nièce d'Alice que de chassée véritablement.

'' Ne sois pas ridicule. ta sœur a eu tort de…

'' Inutile d'ergoter. et n'espère plus non plus que je t'autorise à nouveau a baiser….

Je résistais pour la première fois malgré les corde au poignet.

'' Oh que si ! Bowser Hua ! c'est exactement ce que j'espère de toi.

Le surnom le surprise mais ne rajoutais rien.

'' Cela ne se reproduira pas.

'' N'y compte pas ! Et, la prochaine fois, tu sauras te maîtriser.

'' Il n'y auras pas de prochaine fois princesse Bella.

'' Moi, j'accepte que tu t'en ailles, même si ça ne me plaît pas…

'' C'est différent. je ne risque pas ma vie.

'' Mon non plus.

'' Les loups-garous représentent un danger sexuelle.

'' Aussi pire que les vampire pouffiasse comme toi Elizabeth balthory.

'' Ce n'est pas négociable, bella. grognais-t-elle.

'' Je suis une prostituée mon corps est négociable mais la je ne suis pas en train de négocier pour un contrat porno, Elizabeth !

De nouveau, elle serra les poings.

'' Par ailleurs, je me demande si tes réticences ne sont due qu'à ton souci de ma sécurité, enchaînai-je.

'' Pardon ?

'' tu n'es pas… tu devines qu'il serait idiote comme ta demeurée de fille d'être jalouse d'une autre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Ah bon ?

'' Sois sérieuse !

'' Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse.

'' Alors, ton attitude relève juste de stupidités du genre « les vampires et les loups-garous seront toujours ennemi et moi je couche avec les deux sa veut dire que je une pute qui vous trahis en couchant avec l'ennemi » ? d'Une rivalité de gouine alimentée par la testostérone qui te.

'' C'est toi qui m'importes ! me coupa-t-elle, furibond. ma seule préoccupation, c'est que tu restes indemne.

Le feu noir de ses yeux de tueuse prouvait qu'elle était sincère.

'' D'accord. une chose cependant : ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre parti de vos querelles millénaires. j'opte pour la neutralité. je suis la suisse, dans ce conflit. je refuse de prendre ne compte des chamailleries d'ordre territorial sexuelle entre créatures mythiques. Leah et son frère font partie de ma famille. toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie. si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, car j'ai bien l'intention de t'aimer plus longtemps que cela. Vampires. Loups-garous, aucune importance avec qui j'ai comme clients. Et si Angela se transforme en sorcière, je continuerais à la fréquenter.

elle me contempla d'un air mauvais sans piper mot.

'' je suis neutre, mais tu peut toujours me punir quand même en me violent en SM pour t'avoir tromper aujourd'hui avec mes client sexuelle habituelle. répétai-je.

'' Bella…, commença-t-elle avec de s'interrompre en plissant l e nez, comme gêné.

'' Qu'y-a-t-il encore ?

'' Eh bien… sans vouloir te vexer, tu sens l'huile de massage et le chien.

Puis elle m'adressa son sourire de pervers en coin, et je compris que allais y goûtée cette nuit mais que la paix était revenue. pour l'instant du moins.

'' je peut te posée une autre question ? demanda-t-elle

'' Oui ?

'' D'où vient ce nom Bowser Hua ?

'' tu connais pas les Mario bros ?

'' Et bien non ? A cause je suis affreusement mauvais dans les jeux vidéo, Hermett me bat et je perd patience.

'' C'est un jeu vidéo et browser est le méchant du jeu qui enlève une princesse et pour me faire rire mes deux client se sont déguisée en plombier pour me sauver de toi a cause que tu est comme browser une obsédée de la sécurités qui m'enlève a chaque fois de mes clients. c'est que les costumes vient de Jasmine et une de ses personalité s'est fait appellez Daisy comme dans le seul film sur mario bros qui était un navet et a commende les casquette chez Nintendo sur internet.

Elizabeth éclatais de rire finalement la blague a bien passée même si c'est supposée ennemi qui lui ont mis sa dans ma tête.

Elizabeth devant se rattraper suite à sa partie de chasse manquée, elle m'annonça qu'elle partirait le vendredi en compagnie de Alec d'Emmett et de Mei, quelque part dans une réserve (très très loin) naturelle de Californie du nord ou la surpopulation de pumas posait problème.

Après avoir baiser et punis en SM nous avions beau ne pas être parvenus à un accord concernant mes clients loup-garou, je n'éprouvai aucune culpabilité lorsque je téléphonai à Leah Bros durant un de mes rares moment de liberté – entre l'instant ou Elizabeth ramena sa voiture chez elle et celui ou elle revint ici en grimpant par la fenêtre- pour lui annoncer que je verrais le samedi suivant. ce n'était pas une trahison sexuelle cette fois : Elizabeth connaissait mes intentions. si jamais elle osait a nouveau démolir ma van une nouvelle fois, je m'arrangerais pour prendre la limousine de Charlie ou que les deux frère loup-brosse passe me chercher en Herbie bros. Forks était un territoire sexuelle neutre, comme la Suisse. comme moi.

Lorsque, le jeudi, je quittait les cours et découvrir qu'Janes et non Edward m'attendait dans la Volvo, je ne nourris donc qu'un léger soupçon. La portière passager était ouverte, laissant échapper une musique que je n'identifiai pas, et les basses secouaient l'habitacle.

'' Janes, salut ma petite brute préféré ! criai-je pour être entendue. Ou est ton frère jumeaux ?

Elle chantait, une octave trop haut, ne même temps que la radio. ignorant ma question, elle se concentra sur la mélodie je grimpais à côté d'elle claquai la portière et me bouchai les oreilles. Souriant, elle baissa le volume puis, d'une seul mouvement, verrouilla les serrures et se tournais vers moi en souriante quand j'ai eu un mauvaise impression se sourire était familier était celle ou au début de notre relation elle m'avais carrément agressée.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, brusquement mal à l'aise. Et ou est elizabeth ?

'' ils sont partis plus tôt que prévu.

'' Oh !

Je tâchai de dissimuler ma déception. cela signifiait qu'ils rentreraient également plus tôt que prévu.

'' Comme ma comtesse a fichu le camps, elle ma laissée quelque chose a te faire sentir pour que tu sois très gentille avec nous.

'' qu'est que ce ?

Janes sortit un chiffon mouiller et me le plaquais sous le nez cette odeur désagréable était du chloroforme

''Quoi ? je non janes non….

'' tu aime pas mon nouveau parfun bella… sa ne te fait pas plaisir.

'' connasse… c'est un kidnapping sa… c'est du chloroforme ou je ne m,y connais pas, rétorquai-je affaiblie et étourdie.

'' Exact ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. tu est ma prisonnière jusqu'à samedi. Anna s'est déjà arrangée avec Charlie. tu passeras deux nuits à la maison, c'est moi qui t'accompagnerai au lycée, vu que tu est désormais mon esclave sexuelle.

Je me détournai faiblement la salle garce elle avais mis du chloroforme dans la voiture et décollais en tout vitesse pour pas que je m'enfuit par la fenêtre, en proie au sommeil provoquer et ma colère grandissante je m'effondrais endormie contre elle.

A mon réveille, était ligotée a un lit entièrement nue et elle me chevauchais avec plaisir, a coup de ceinture gode big kanoua et m'embrassais.

'' Désolé pour le chloroforme, mais il fallait que tu obéisse a ses ordre sinon allais être fouettée par notre chef browser hua.

Elizabeth lui avais donc dit l'origine de la blague des loup et des jeux vidéo de mario bros.

'' Combien t'a-t-elle payer pour me violer.

'' La porsche ! s'exclama-telle joyeusement. La même modèle que celui que j'ai volée pour Alice a Québec. je ne suis pas censée la conduire ici, elle est trop voyante, mais nous pourrions l'essayer de baiser dedans, histoire de voir combien de temps tu peut baiser un vampire sans me supplier arrêtée avec mon frère et moi, on pourrais railler las Vegas. À mon avis nous devrions être rentrée avant minuit.

'' Non merci pouffiasse je préfère être violer par un hybride sauvage, alors emmene moi nue a seatles réprimais-je furieuse en réprimant un frisson de colère.

'' très drôle bella chérie.

Nous étions déjà a la villa, et Alice nous rejoignais habiller en boureau SM aussi. évidement était un de ses idée de costumage SM.

'' Quel était ordre de reine Elizabeth bowser pour ce kidnapping forcée.

'' Je vous donne la porche en condition que vous droguer a chloroforme bella sans aucune piqure pour pas qu'elle se sauve et vous pouvez abusée d'elle autant que vous voulez tant que sa reste humainement supportable dit Alice en imitant Elizabeth quand elle ordonnais ses ordre en comtesse.

Je pouvais voir de la fenêtre une Porsche flambant neuf jaune canari, était en effet parqués devant la ville entre l'énorme Jeep d'Emmett et le coupé rouge de Rosalie. sautant gracieusement sur le lit, Alice allais me caressée le seins en allumant d'un contrôle en distance le membre gode de Janes qui me l'enfonçais dans la chatte.

'' Jolie punition non ?

'' Elle a fait un contrat porno en échange de cet engin et que vous pouvez me retenir sexuellement en otage deux jours ?

Elles m'adressa une grimace, et l'horrible vérité s'imposa à moi.

'' C'est pour chaque fois qu'elle s'absentera ? hurlais-je, effarée.

les deux garce acquiesça. tentant de me libérer de leur lien elle me plaquais en fessant hurler de plaisir forcée, et Alice m'embrassais de plaisir perverse comme si elle était les vrai sirène de dracula du film de coppola.

'' ahhh non Alice laisser moi….

'' chute chute ta torture ne fait que commencée ma chérie on doit te punir avoir tromper notre comtesse. tu suppliais Elizabeth de te punir quand elle est revenue chez toi on te donne sa punition. vu que tu n'a pas l'air de saisir à quel point les loup-garou sont dangereux. D'autant que je ne suis incapable de les voir. tu devrais être prudente.

'' Quelle sotte en effet ! rétorquai-je, acide et me retenant le mieux de ne pas hurler de plaisir sous les coup de butoir de janes. Une soirée orgie SM en compagnie de bitch vampire constitue le summum de la prudence.

'' Je te promets la totale après que Janes soit satisfaite a sa manière, une manucure pendant qu'elle te viole, main, pieds, la totale sexuelle ! Évidement god vibrant au maximum anal et dans la chatte pour tout la soirée allumée et costume obligatoire de magasin érotique que j'ai dévalisée avec Janes la semaine dernière. Éludai-t-elle, primesautières.

Bien que je fusse la un contact contre mon grès, nous passâmes un agréable moment sexuelle. Anna et Maya nous avait acheté un dîner italien de la meilleure qualité, directement en provenance de Port Angels, et Alice avait loué mes porno préférées de la collection de ma mère. Même Maya participa a l'orgie quoi qu'elle était plus silencieuse des sirène mais était maya qui était seulement la voyeuse qui était en retrait et silencieuse. Alice tint absolument à ce que on me baise tout le monde en vernissant mes oreilles, et je me demandai si elle suivait une lisse préalablement établie de rites sexuelle d'une soirée entre fille en s'inspirant de mauvais pornos.

'' Jusqu'à quelle heure souhaites-tu baiser ? s'enquit-elle, une fois mes ongles rouge éclatant et les god ruisselante de jouissance sur la robe infirmière sexuelle qu'elle m'obligeais a portée.

Ma mauvaise humeur glissait sur un enthousiasme comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

'' J'ai l'intention de me coucher tôt, ripostai-je. j'ai cours demain matin.

elle fit la moue, perverse mais frustrée.

'' D'ailleurs, enchaînai-je ne contemplant le canapé trop court, ou suis-je censée dormir ? ne serait-il pas plus simple de me torturer chez moi ?

'' Ce ne serait pas pareil ! protesta-t-elles tout les deux. et tu couchera dans la chambre Elizabeth au sous-sol.

'' A coté de ta chambre des torture ? je risque de saigner.

'' Ne t'en fait pas, alec n'est pas ici et j'ai bloquer en hauteur ma lame de guillotine pour te laisser passée ma chérie. dit janes roucoulante de perversités.

Je poussa un soupir. la chambre d'elizabeth devais passé a travers la salle de jeux de Janes qui était aussi sa chambre. et était la première fois aussi que avais découvert la passion pervers d'Alice. son lit baldaquin d'hybride qui s'y trouvais était à peine plus long que celui sur lequel j'étais assises. Mais bon, sa moquette ancienne devait être assez épaisse pour offrir un lit confortable pour être violer.

'' Suis-je au moins autorisée à aller chercher mes affaire sexuelle ?

'' Je m'en suis déjà chargée.

'' Ai-je le droit à un coup de fil ?

'' Charlie sait que tu es ici.

'' Je ne pensais pas à lui. il faut que j'annule certains plan sexuelle avec mes clients.

'' hum…. laisse-moi réfléchir a tu été un assez bonne fille pour permettre sa. dit Janes.

'' S'il te plait, maîtresse !

'' Bon, tu semble être assez repentante pour une récompense. elle n'a pas spécifiquement interdit les appels.

Elle s'éclipsa du salon, y revint une seconde plus tard avec un portable. je composai le numéro de Leah en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de baiser tout la meutes principal ce soir-là. j'eus de la chance, elle décrocha.

'' Allo ?

'' Salut, leah, c'est moi princesse bella

Alice me contempla sans expression particulière avant de rejoindre Anna et Rosalie sur le sofa avec Maya qui riais de mon surnom.

'' Salut princesse, murmura Leah avec circonspection comment va ?

'' Pas génial. je ne pourrai pas me libérer samedi, en fin de compte, on ma mis sous contrat forcée sans mon avis.

'' Foutus buveuse de sang, râla-t-elle après une seconde de silence. je les croyais absent. tu n'as dont pas le droit de vivre un peu quand elle n'est pas là ? il t'ont ligotée a un lit.

Je ris.

'' Je trouve pas ça drôle, maugréa-t-elle.

'' Je rigole parce que tu a raison il m'ont enlever du lycée a coup de chloroforme pour me ligotée dans mon sommeil et me baiser comme une vrai bête. elle sera ici samedi, donc…

'' Quoi ? elle se nourrit à Forks ?

'' Non, répondis-je en retenant un élan d'irritation. elle a avancé son départ.

'' tu n'as qu'à venir tout de suite, alors ? il n'est pas tard. si tu préfèrerai, je peux venir chez Charlie.

'' Je n'y suis pas… disons que… la famille Browser Hua m'ont enlevée et me retienne dans leur château villa, comme dans le film super mario bross.

Nouveau silence, le temps qu'elle comprenne ma blague.

'' Je viens te chercher avec les autres, gronda-t-elle.

Retenant un frisson, je m'obligeai à parler d'une voix légère.

'' Tentent, leah bros, figure toi qu'on m'a violer torturer. Alice m'a vernie les ongles de doigts de pied pendant que Janes me baisais et je suis en costume d'infirmière avec deux god sexuelle en moi qu'elle puisse contrôler en distance les vibrations.

'' Je ne rigole pas.

'' tu devrais. ils cherchent juste à me protéger.

Elle grommela.

'' Bon d'accord, c'est idiote, mais ça part d'un bon sentiment, la calmai-je !

'' tu parles d'un contrat !

'' Excuse-moi pour samedi. je vais me coucher, là et il devrons probablement me violer pendant que je dort c'est leur pécher mignon, mais je te rappelle très vite.

'' tu es sûr qu'ils t'auront libérée ?

'' Non. Bonne nuit, Lily.

'' À plus.

Alice se matérialisa brusquement à mon côté et tendis la main pour m'arracher son téléphone. je voulais composé unnouveau numéro mais elle me pris de course

'' Pas question de l'appelez ma vielle dit-t-elle.

'' Ho alice s.v.p laisse moi lui laisser un message et je vais allongée mon séjours tout la semaine si vous voulez.

'' tentant mmm mais tu dois nous convaincre, je vais l'appelez pour toi pendant que nous te baisons.

Les trois sœur incluant maya me porte de force au sous-sol et Alice nous rejoignait pendant que avais la chatte de janes en bouche et elle me montais sur la chatte tout en composant un message a un mobile.

'' Salut bowser lizie, tout se passe très bien, bella est très contente de notre complot de jeux vidéo en vrai qu'elle veut que tu rallonge ton séjour de 1 semaine de chasse avec les garçon, ne t'en fait pas nous occupons très bien te ta princesse chérie d'amour.

mmmm connasse : dit-je étouffer par la chatte mouille et dure de janes.

'' Et que tu peu te taper Archie et alec par de problème il sont tout a toi comme jouet sexuelle. sa apprendra a bella ce qui arrive quand on trompe la reine bowser Elizabeth balthory avec deux chien puant. bella te fait dire qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle nous adore aussi a la punir de t'avoir tromper. salut je doit occuper de copine elle est une vrai bête sexuelle a domptée.

Et elle raccrochais et embrassais le ventre.

'' Je suis sûr que était ça que tu voulais lui laisser comme message hein bella tu sais bien que je vois ton avenir.

'' Espèce de salope dit-je en me dégagent la tête de janes qui me rappliquais sous elle mais je me débattais et elle prenais du plaisir a m'humilier.

'' Ha ha hey alice tu connais la position du rodéo vampire dit janes en riant.

'' Non c'est quoi demandant alice.

'' On chevauche une bella sauvage en disant : Elizabeth adore nous tromper plus que baiser bella.

je me débattais en les frappant et elle se mit a galopée tout les deux en disant Hiii A.

Puis totalement puisée elle me laissais finalement parler.

'' Bande de salope

'' tu a n'a déjà terminer Janes. je croyais que tu voulais battre le record. dit alice.

'' Il faut bien qu'elle respire un peu la pauvre elle est tout rouge de joie de l'avoir baiser.

'' C'est pas de la joie que je suis rouge je suis en colère contre vous saloppe.

'' chute chute dit Alice en m'embrassant langoureusement. tu est contente de pouvoir nous baiser mais tu ne l'avoue pas c'est tout.

'' Moi je trouve sa marrant de prendre quelqu'un en otage sexuelle, on devrais faire sa tout les jours Alice. dit Janes en imitant ma voix.

'' Oui tu a raison bella je savais que nous mentais pour te cacher que tu nous aimes. dit alice qui fessais comme si avais parler comme si était une poupée de ventriloque.

'' Écoutée, je n'ai pas l'intention de filer a l'indienne mais ou sont mes chose pour me nettoyer.

'' Il sont ici dans cette placard, mais tu a pas besoin de ton pyjama sexy ici très chère.

'' Nom d'un chien vous allez pas me laisse tranquille du tout.

'' comment te dire ça sans te mettre en colère ? dit-le deux félonne : Non pas du tout princesse isabella swan.

'' Connnasseeeeeeeeee hurlais-je pendant que janes me mangeais la chatte et je jouissais sur elle.

Une fois les deux déesse sexuelle satisfaite après avoir jouir trente fois sur eux. je pris ma brosse a dents et un fois dans la salle de bain commune du sous-sol et que était un soit tendais présentable pour dormir, je réagissait bêtement, tant pis ! Du sexe non contentement au chloroforme, en guise contrat sexuelle non contentement, ou on passe son temps a baiser et non a dormir- tout cela était plus qu'agaçant. J'éteignis la lumière et me blottis sur son canapé quoique trop énervée pour céder au sommeil.

Dans l'obscurité, le pan de fenêtre du donjon, avait cessée d'être un miroir noir. Derrière les vitres, la lune invisible illuminait les nuages. mes yeux s'ajustèrent au noir du donjon médiéval du sous-sol et je distinguais les tronc des arbres ainsi qu'un pan de la rivière, j'en fixai le ruban argenté ,attendant que mes paupières se ferment.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

'' Quoi encore, tes pas assez baiser comme ça Alice, pestai-je sur la défensive, imaginant déjà son amusement quand elle découvrait mon campement de prisonnier.

'' C'est moi, murmura Rosalie en entrebâillant le battant. je peux rentrer, je serais sage comparée au deux démon de maîtresse ?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Tout les histoire de cul chez les volturi ne se termine pas bien.

Sur le seuil, rosalie hésitait, ses traits d'une beauté brutal et parfois méchante mais a couper le souffle empreints d'incertitudes.

'' Oh bien sûr, répondis-je, surprise. entre je pensais que était encore Alice désolé.

Je me rassis et m'écartai pour lui ménager une place à côté de moi. Celle qui, au sein de la famille Hua, m'appréciait seulement mes golden shower de jouissance me rejoignait sans un bruit. Mon estomac se noua, tandis que j'essayait de deviner, sans résultat, la raison de cette visite qui pourtant elle avais eu son champoing de jouissance tout a heure avec maya.

'' Pouvons-nous discuter quelques instants ? s'enquit-elle. je ne t'ai pas réveillée, au moins ?

Ses yeux allèrent du lit au divan.

'' Non, je ne dormais pas encore. et bien sûr que nous pouvons parler.

Percevait-elle l'inquiétude de ma voix aussi clairement que moi ? Elle partit d'un rire léger qui carrillonna comme un chœur de clochettes.

'' Elles te laisse si rarement seule quand tu est ici a les baiser cet petite pute ! je me suis dit qu'il fallait profiter de l'occasion.

Qu'avait-elle à m'annoncer qui ne supportât pas la présence d'Elizabeth ? Mes doigts se mirent à jouer nerveusement auvec l'ourlet de l'édredon.

'' S'il te plaît, ne va pas penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas , continua Rosalie sur un ton aimable, presque suppliant, yeux fixés sur ses mains, qu'elle avait croisées sur ses genoux. je sais que je t'ai blessée et maltraitée sexuellement par le passé, je ne suis pas ici pour recommencer Jurée.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas. je suis capable d'encaisser. De quoi s'agit-il ?

De nouveau, elle rit, mais sa gaieté était embarassée.

'' Je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi, à ton avis, il serait mieux que tu restes une pute humaine. pourquoi, à ta place, je choisirais cette option et aussi je voudrais expliquer pourquoi quand tu baise je me met toujours sur ta chatte pour recevoir ton odeur. je sais que Alice t'entend souvent la nuit ou elizabeth dépendant quand tu parle dans ton sommeil cette question pourquoi agis comme ça même si je suis méchante avec toi.

'' Oh ! oui c'est vrai j'avais oublier ce détail l'année dernière et quand je tentais de demandé a elizabeth la raison, elle disais toujours que tu refusais que je le sache.

'' ah c'est vrai que je disais souvent sa par pure bitcherie, mais alors tu aurais du me le demander quand on s'est un peu pardonner l'année dernière. mais en dirais que Elizabeth t'a-t-il raconté ce qui m'a amenée à cela? soupira-t-elle ensuite en désignant son magnifique corps de pute immortelle.

'' Non. elle a juste mentionnée qu'il t'était arrivée la même mésaventure que celle que j'ai frôler une nuit avec Dimitri à Port Angeles, et que, contrairement à moi, personne n'avait été là pour te secourir.

'' C'est tout ?

'' Oui. Pourquoi, il y a autre choses ?

'' Beaucoup plus qu'un simple viole, oui.

Levant la tête, elle esquissa un sourire dur et amer, sans pour autant rien perdre de sa beauté. j'attendis, tandis que son regard se portait sur la baie vitrée. j'eus l'impression qu'elle s'exhortait au calme.

'' Aimerais-tu entendre mon histoire de cul, bella ? elle n'est pas bien comme la tienne, mais n'est pas le cas de tous nos destins sexuelles, à nous autre vampires ? pour moi, le seul Happy end possible serait une rangées de tombes.

Effrayée par la tention de sa voix, j'opinai néanmoins.

'' humaine, je vivais dans un monde a la fois semblable au tien, mais différent aussi, bella. Mon univers était plus compliquer. Année 1945, j'avais dix-huit ans, et certes était belle mais ma vie était un vrai calvers de pauvreté du a la guerre de hittler

elle contemplait les murs moyenâgeuse de la chambre ,perdu dans ses souvenirs.

'' Mes parent était soldat pour l'armée allemande d'Hitler et il se sont fait tuer par les soldat américain, vers la fin de la guerre, dans un affreux incendie brûlée vif donc était la seul survivante vu que c'était pas a la maison, c'était crime de guerre et ont jamais été attrapée, et j'ai était orpheline. les soldat américain infiltrée chez les allemand m'ont donc capturée et torturée et violée, a cette époque les enfant allemand était souvent sujet au expérience mais y connaissais rien la dedans avais que 10 ans et était loin être un blonde au yeux bleu a époque. il m'ont déportée au état-unis a Seattle pour être exact. j'ai fait les rues enfant ayant plus endroit totalement inconnu pour moi en plein crise économique du a la seconde guerre mondial certes je fessais partie des malchanceux. Ayant aucune famille et totalement paumée, j'ai été embraquer de vraiment salle endroit comme un bordel de la classe riche vu que était quand même assez jolie pour une allemande dirigée par un famille de la pègres local : Les Kings.

'' C'était une autre époque ou la prostitution des riches était légal et le trafique humain très en vogue dans ses année là. J'avais ton âge on ma torturée et violer a nouveau et on ma déportée de mon pays natal de force, et on ma recrutée dans un bordel de riche de la mafia.

J'avais pas trop de mal a imaginer l'univers horrible de Rosalie. son histoire ressemblait exactement a la mienne, sauf que je n'ai jamais été dans les bordel criminel de force, que son monde avait été très proche de la mienne en tant qu'humain, celui dans lequel j'avais grandi. tandis que Rosalie méditait en silence, je me demandai si mon environnement sexuelle était aussi déconcertant pour elle que l'était pour moi. Poussant un soupire, cette dernière reprit son récit, la voix désormais dénuée de toute nostalgie.

'' Le bordel était dirigée par la pègre amateur de luxure de riche, à Seattle. Les King, Royce King possédait le bordel employant des enfant comme prostituée de luxe pour des gosse de riche. ainsi gérais également les autres affaires illégales et secret de la mafia de la ville. c'est ainsi que je suis devenue la poupée favorite de leur fis du patron, Royce King, deuxième du nom, qui me violais des la première rencontre en temps que proxénètes.

Sa bouche se tordit quand elle prononça ce nom, sa bouche de vipère et je comprenais que était cette homme en temps humaine qui l'avais rendu aussi détestable et gâtée a présent.

'' Comme il était censée reprendre les rênes de la mafia king poursuivit-elle. il se mit à dirigée et a recrutée plusieurs bordel les uns après les autres. Deux jours après mon arrivée a leur bordel dans le département de son père, il me convoquait pour des service en nature. il me droguais au somnifère a cause ses client payant fantasmais de se taper une jeune allemande durent son sommeil. je pouvais pas refusée ses service c'était paumée comme les blé et si obéissais pas il me menaçais de me battre et de humilier en publique. je me souviens de ne pas avoir compris son insistance à ce que j'offre la satisfaction de prendre ce somnifère pour endormir, mais quand je renonçais a me rebeller par contre et que il était très gentil il m'offrait de l'argent mais aussi des vêtements et une coiffeuse privée qui était une des fille du bordel mais on était devenue très amis et tu la rencontrée a Québec, mais a époque elle était humaine et était Renata, la futur femme de Caius, mais rien que pour aller chez les clients privée, qui quand on m'endormais pas, il me fessais forcée obéir a leur torture sexuelle et je prenais même parfois le gout, comme les golden shower ou aujourd'hui les whites shower qui était une vielle habitude qui ne s'est malheureusement pas perdu a ma transformation, même si aujourd'hui c'est seulement le whites shower que je puisse faire.

'' Renata et toi étiez des protituée des king, elle semblais pas trop attirée par la sexualité quand je l'ai vu en vampire. mais elle a dit quand nous partions de leur basse a elizabeth de te dire le bonjours a toi a cause elle semblais avoir honte quand on parlais de toi devant elle.

'' Exact mais elle était pas vraiment perverse non plus humaine. elle était plus douée pour servir le thé ou le café au client ou appérot après le service sexuelle que je fesais. Mais tu dois le savoir même si ma famille est bannis des volturi si elle me voyais chassée seul avec Alice mais pas Hermett, elle ne disais pas au autre qu'on était sur leur territoire a cause que moi je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal au volturi. Je suis la seul de ma famille et Alice parfois a pouvoir passée autrefois sur surveillance. Enfin bref pour retourner a époque, il y eut un de mes client qui était généreusement moins gentil que les autres au bordel.

'' Qui c'était ? Et tu ne la pas remarquée qu'il en avais des client gentil.

elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

'' Je ne remarquai pas spécialement le fait et renata non plus que j'avais comme client un certain Caius yakuza volturi.

'' Caius ? tu veut dire celui qui est le chef des volturi et qui voulais tous nous tranformée par la lois dit-je horrifiée.

'' Oui était un des clients sexuelle de royce king et aussi un des seul qui ne voulais pas que on me drogue, il était étrange et parfois un peu strict mais quand on le connais bien plutôt gentil et parfois ferme les yeux sur certain agisement surtout si mon nom est nommée et renata aussi il était gentil avec nous deux, il voyais que j'aimais beaucoup ma coiffeuse, et je n'était guère habituer que on soit aussi gentil avec moi. Même il fessais même peur a King a cause qui connaissais que les yakuza japonnais était une mafia bien plus puissante que lui qui fessais partie des triade américain de la pègre.  
J'étais tellement habituée a me faire passée dessus par les client lui il me passais dessus comme un amoureux et me laissais toujours une rose quand je m'endormais après lui avoir fait l'amour forcée. Il était mon ami sexuelle tout comme renata et sa ne plaisais pas trop au patron que je le fréquentais, mais un jour lors de sa visite, royce lui demandais de me forcée a me droguer comme le dit le règlement et caius se mit en colère et disais : ce que vous fait est intolérable a certes deux jeune filles et ne confrontée pas a cause vous le regrettée King. vous n'avez aucune honneur de la droguer vous les américain.

Sa nous m'avais terrifier cette dispute devant ma chambre de client a cause renata et moi on se la partageais et j'ai vu King tentée de le frapper et sa a fini par un bain de sang quand une femme que a présent tu connais sous le nom de Dynes et Marcus son arrivée et suivis de ses garde dont Elizabeth hua et sa fille fessais partie avec Alec et il les ont tous massacrée tout mes amis du bordel sauf moi et Renata qui était cacher quand dynes a sentis que nous étions témoins caius et même Elizabeth sont intervenue pour pas qu'elles nous élimines, ils s'est mit devant moi et renata et eux en disant : que c'est a Caius de m'occuper d'elles. Dynes va chassée ailleurs pouffiasse.

Rosalie s'interrompit brusquement, serra les dents et je compris que l'horreur de cette intervention allait venir. était-ce pour cela qu'elle était plus amère que les autres Hua ? Parce que les volturi l'avait arraché de ce bordel qui l'humiliais.

'' tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai du endurée humaine avec renata pour être finalement acceptée tout les deux a l'unanimité chez les volturi en temps que nouveau née, j'avais 16 ans quand il était intervenue, j'étais détruit moralement par royce et était que cruche stupide, mais Caius et Elizabeth ont transformée en duo sauf que c'est marcus qui avais le venin et non elizabeth et pour me maîtrisée j'ai du coucher avec la pire tueuse de femme du monde mais elle avait pas encore cesse a tuer des humains et tu devine qui c'est a présent.

'' Tu parle de elizabeth ? ce veut dire que Aro était encore vivant quand vous étiez recrutée par caius, et renata aussi

'' Oui on l'était tout les deux et pour que deux nouveau née soit acceptée j'ai du tout me les taper dans une orgie yakuza, en temps que humaine et si je survivais a leur attaque sexuelle, je méritais le venin de caius. J'ai survécu a cause que elizabeth avais craquer et voulais être la première a me sautée violemment pour leur amusement et caius ne participa pas mais regardais le spectacle avec un tristesse quand il tentais de me sauver de cette hybride nymphomane enragée, Elizabeth ma jouir en plein visage avant son intervention et j'en est redemandée encore ce qui l'avais sonnée vu que était la première fois qu'elle fessais a quelqu'un une fontaine de jouissance et elle a dit a caius qu'elle ferais une belle compagne pour jouer avec elle en nouveau née et marcus acceptais que je reçoive son venin de Caius ce qui était d'un douleur atroce vu que était cassée de partout.  
Et crois moi selon Maya tu a refusée leur invitation a les rejoindre et vous avez entendu des cris de viole en série quand vous les avez quittée en vitesse, tu a très bien fait de partir a cause qui allais te faire la même chose si tu aurais acceptée leur invitation sexuelle piéger.  
Renata eut le même traitement que moi mais cette fois c'est Marcus qui lui accordais son venin, mais caius a décidée en faire sa compagne quand même vu que son pouvoir était très intéressant pour lui.

Rosalie me fixa soudain, comme si elle avait oublié ma présence. Mon visage devait être aussi blanc que le sien. À moins que je n'en fusse verte.

'' Voilà pourquoi même si autrefois je voulais pas te toucher et c'était détestable avec toi, simplement que je me revoyais dans la même situation de mon passée et je devais être sous le jet comme une punition de mon comportement mais toi au moins contrairement a moi c'était consentant et les seul fois que on utilisais des somnifère était pour endormir ton père, mais on la jamais rien fait de mal a lui au début quand on venait te baiser la nuit pendant ton sommeil.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé par la suite quand tu a été mordue et renata a votre intronisation sexuelle chez les volturi demandais-je en nympho curieuse.

'' Et bien je me suis réveiller en nouveau née dans le lit de caius et surement baiser par lui ou Elizabeth ou importe quel garde. Mais était avec Elizabeth qui rentrais dans ma chambre et me trouvais radieuse. je n'avais pas aimé les yakuza sauf caius mais Elizabeth était différente des autres. Elle me présentais a Janes qui était plus jeune et a son frère jumeaux Alec. c'est que bien plus tard que je rencontrais Mei Hua et Anna ses parent biologique juste après qu'elle aille eut son amant humain qu'elle a défoncée mentalement sans le faire exprès et qui l'aimais beaucoup : c'est Edward l'acteur de opéra de Québec : elle en fut alors dégoûtée de tuer les humain, ce qui n'a pas plus au yakuza cette incident, il s'en disputais souvent et leur envoyais en farce des tonne de pizza a commencée a tout les membres qui la fessais chier et Aro était le plus pire des con pour la faire chier, mais quand elle a tuer Aro durent son complot pour se débarrassée de sa sœur dynes et qu'elle l'avais dénoncée a marcus et qu'il quand il a violer Janes j'ai tentée de la protéger a cause que elle était la meilleur amie de dynes quand Elizabeth est apparut le visant et le rendant fou, janes eu peur et se précipitais dans mes bras et on vie tout les trois le terrible pouvoir hybride en voyant le corps entier de Aro explosée sans que Elizabeth le touche. Elle a alors été bannis du canada pour ce crime et on est partie avec elle vers les état-unis pour fuir les volturi qui nous pourchassais. je n'ai jamais plus revus caius ni renata depuis et depuis ce jour la il se renferme dans un visage d'ennuie a cause que je lui manque même si depuis il s'est remarier avec Renata.  
Mais le seul exception évidement c'est quand on lui propose de voir une pièce de théâtre porno par Elizabeth a fait quand elle était se faire punir pour ses crimes en espérant y mourir de leur main. Mais parfois quand j'allais chasse proche de la zone renata fermais les yeux sur ma présence, et ne me dénonçais pas vu que j'étais seule ou une fois avec Alice, elle pensais que Alice était seulement une errante a cause qu'elle ne la connaissais pas, et donc pas une menace pour elle. Mais jamais avec Elizabeth par contre, la elle dénonçais aussitôt.  
Mais a l'époque, c'est qu'Elizabeth prétendait être marier a Janes et a son frère était son amant. J'étais vexée qu'elle soient marier et plus belle que moi, quand était humaine du moins, sa a changée une fois transformée, mais était jalouse d'eux. Mais quand on a rejoint officiellement Mei qui revenais avec une jeune vampire perturbée par une attaque d'un vampire traqueur jaloux avec elizabeth, elle tombais amoureuse de moi et d'elle et voulais que je sois les sirène de la comtesse sanglante et je compris que Elizabeth hua était en fait la légendaire Elizabeth balthory la comtesse sanglante et elle avais un nombre incalculable de amant a sa portée. c'est ainsi que moi et Alice on est devenue ses sirènes privée.

'' Était donc sa votre rencontre entre toi et Alice.

'' Oui. Alice était très jeune et un peu sauvage mais elle venais de perdre son compagnon a cause de Dimitri et Felix qui était errant et non recrutée chez les volturi a époque, et comme elle était pleine de haine contre lui elle était un peu plus sauvage et perverse mais aujourd'hui, elle est plus sage mais tout aussi perverse qu'avant sauf quand il confronte Dimitri elle redevient un peu plus sauvage par la haine qui lui porte.

on voyais Alice rire au premier étage apparemment elle a entendu la blague de rose.

'' J'ai souvent pensée que Elizabeth allais m'achever très souvent quand je la boutais trop mais elle me tolérais mes emportement sexuelle, même que parfois j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse exploser la cervelle comme Aro, mais Janes nous calmais a coup de douleur paralysante quand c'était trop énerver contre eux. je suis devenue a la force être gâtée chose que avais jamais expérimentée étant pauvre, je suis devenue très superficiel et jalouse des autres. J'étais devenue une belle allemande. il allait du reste me falloir un certain temps pour accuser ma beauté de ce qui m'était arrivée chez les volturi, pour que je prenne la mesure de sa malédiction sexuelle de caius. Pour regretter de ne pas avoir été… sinon laide comme une américaine de époque, du moins banale. Désolé pour l'insulte mais comme toi au moins.

'' ne t'en fait pas j'y suis immunisée a tes insulte vérorose.

elle rit de ma blague du surnom d'alice.

'' Mais ce que je regret le plus parfois c'est que si aurais pu restée humain et tomber amoureuse d'un humain qui aurais sortie du trou a rat de la mafia j'aurais pu me marier normalement et avoir un enfant. c'était ce que j'avais un peu désirée quand était très jeune, mais du au torture de la guerre, je pouvais plus en avoir. Aujourd'hui par contre je n'estime plus qu'il s'agissait là d'exigences outrancières.

Elle plongea dans ses réflexions pendant quelques instants, et je me demandai si elle avait oublier ma présence. puis elle me sourit, l'air triomphant tout à coup.

'' tu sais, me confia-t-elle fièrement, mon dossier est presque aussi vierge que celui de Mei. Meilleur que celui D'Anna. Même pas comparable a la tueuse sanglante de copine. je n'ai jamais goûtée au sang humain. je tuais comme maya les vampire free-lance et je buvais leur sang de vampire avant de brûler leur corps, je mangeais pas leur chair comme maya le fait évidement, a cause je ne pourrais y résister. or, je refusais être une tueuse comme Elizabeth et les volturi. j'ai été trop traumatisée par l'attaque du bordel pour tuer des humains. Mais je contais pas les vampire free-lance qui nous détestais comme des humain par contre.

une fois encore, elle se tut, me jeta un coup d'œil penaud.

'' Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. je t'effraye, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Ça va, mentis-je.

'' Je me suis laissé entraînée.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

'' Je suis surpris qu'Elizabeth ne t'en ait pas dit plus à mon propos.

'' Tu la connais qu'elle aime pas parler de sa période Volturi en ma présence. elle a l'impression de te trahir, dans la mesure ou elle sait toujours plus que ce qu'elle est censé entendre, à cause de sa faculté de lire dans leur pensées, ou de les faire explosée en distance.

'' Je ne la respecte pas assez, admit Rosalie en souriant. c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour une obsédées sexuelle.

'' tout à fait d'accord.

'' Je m'en doute. Avec toi aussi, je me suis montrée une vrai bitch, bella. t'a-t-elle raconté pourquoi ou a-t-elle estime que cela était trop confidentiel également ?

'' elle a mentionné mon statut de prostituée humaine. tu as du mal à accepter qu'une simple pute de l'extérieur sache.

'' Pour le coup, je me sens réellement coupable. elle a été pas assez méchante avec moi, je n'en méritais pas tant. cette pouffiasse de comtesse est une jolie menteuse.

Quand elle riait, elle paraissait se réchauffer, un peu comme si elle avait baissé sa garde sexuelle, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit en ma présence.

'' Ah bon ? m'écriai-je. elle m'a menti ?

'' Le mot est un peu fort. simplement, elle ne t'a pas tout avoué. ce qu'elle t'a expliqué est vrai, mais… c'est gênant, vois-tu. en réalité, je t'ai d'abord jalousée parce qu'elle te désirait, et moi sa sirène passais en deuxième… c'est pour sa qu'elle acceptais de participer a tes viole nocturne si était très gentille mais la plupart du temps avant que tu perde la mémoire du moins, je ligotais Janes a ton arbre pour qu'elle fasse pas de bêtise.

La peur me submergea aussitôt. Dans la lumière argentée de la lune. Rosalie était d'une beauté incomparable. je n'étais en aucun cas en mesure de rivaliser avec elle.

'' Mais tu aimes Emmett, murmurai-je, tout comme Alice qui te le partage.

'' Je ne _désire_ pas Elizabeth, bella. je l'aime comme une servante sexuelle, bien qu'elle m'ait irritée, au début qu'elle ne m'invite pas a ses viole nocturne sur toi. cependant, j'étais tellement habituée de me prostituée chez les homme et a la suite sur les vampire qui me convoitent. or, elle ne s'intéressait que sexuellement a moi. cela m'a énervée, offensée. puis j'ai cessé de me tracasser quand j'ai compris qui elle était en réalités et que pour elle avant toi bien sûr tout était que de simple jouet sexuelle. Y compris quand nous avons rejoint le clan de Kate, à Denali. Elizabeth flirtait avec elle a cause qu'elle était acro a ses pouvoir l'électrique. Mais était que des relation sexuelle sans lendemain pour elle. Elizabeth n'a marqué de préférence sexuelle pour aucune de ces femmes sauf Janes et Alec vu qu'elle était sa création de mei pour elle. et puis elle t'a rencontrée et tu a démolie sa relation avec Janes qui a pris mon coté un moment avant de s'avouer qu'elle t'aimais autant que Elizabeth et était jalouse.

Elle se tut, m'interrogea du regard, étonnée par mes lèvres pincées. je ne l'avais écoutée que d'une oreille sitôt qu'elle avait évoqué la femme a Mexico.

'' tu est une belle pute, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, en interprétant mal mon expression. simplement, elle te trouve plus attirante que moi, et je suis assez vaine pour m'en offusquer comme Janes.

'' Cela ne t'ennuie plus que elle et moi soyons ensemble ? Janes a appris a me tolérée non ? toi comme moi savons que tu es la personne la plus belle du monde pour faire un porno allemand.

Avoir prononcer ses paroles de nympho si évidentes déclencha mon rire. il était étrange que Rosalie eût besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point. elle joignit son hilarité à la mienne.

'' Merci, bella. Non, ça ne me gêne plus. Elizabeth a toujours eu une appétit sexuelle des plus étrange.

'' Pourtant, tu continues à ne pas vouloir me baiser a contrecœur, soufflai-je.

'' J'en suis désolé mais essaye de m'améliorée a présent non.

'' un peu ces vrai, mais accepterais-tu de m'expliquer pourquoi ? finis-je par demander. ai-je commis quelque acte qui…

Me reprochait-elle d'avoir mis sa famille – sa Alice, son Emmett – en danger ? À de multiples reprises – Félix, Dimitri, Dynes et les volturi a présent…

'' Non, tu n'es coupable de rien, murmura-t-elle. pas encore du moins, tout ce qui t'arrive c'est de la faute de cette pouffiasse de dynes et dimitri et même de félix…

je la dévisageai, perplexe.

'' N'est-ce pas évident ? enchaîna-t-elle, soudain plus passionnée. tu as tout. tout ce qui me manque une vie sexuelle pleine et entière devant toi. or, tu vas bientôt la jeter aux orties. comprends que je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour être à ta place. tu as le choix qu'on ne m'a pas laissé ,et tu optes pour le _mauvais !_

Sa soudaine férocité déclencha mes frissons. me rendant compte que j'avais la bouche ouverte, je la refermai. Longtemps elle me fusilla du regard, puis ses yeux s'éteignirent, et elle perdit tout éclat.

'' Et moi qui pensais être capable d'en parler avec calme, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. c'est aussi difficile maintenant qu'alors, à l'époque ou ça n'était que vanité et jalousie.

'' tu sais rose, j'ai quelque chose a te révélé que je suis semblable a toi quand tu était humaine tu a dis que a cause des torture de Hitler tu ne pouvais avoir enfant. et bien moi pareille, je suis née stérile sauf que moi était de naissance et non d'expérience.

Rosalie sursautais mais de tristesse.

'' oh ! alors c'est pour sa que tu est si nymphomane et tu a pris comme carrière être actrice de porno humaine.

'' Oui a cause je ne désire pas avoir enfant et je n'ai jamais eu ce désire la. Mei devrais être au courent vu que cet dans mon dossier médical, mais en parle rarement a personne a cause je veut pas attirée d'ennuie a charlie.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du mur. Plusieurs minute passèrent avant que je ne rompe sa rêverie.

'' M'appréciais-tu davantage au lit si je décidais de rester humaine ?

'' Peut-être, répondit-elle ne me gratifiant d'une ébauche de sourire.

'' tu as fini par obtenir une sorte de Happy end, lui rappelai-je. Grâce à Alice et à Emmett.

'' En partie, moi et Alice l'ont sauvé des griffe d'un ours, et on la rapportée en duo a Mei. tu connais l'historie. Mais sais-tu pourquoi j'ai empêché la bête de le dévorer ?

'' Non.

'' Ses boucles noires… les fossettes de douleur qui se dessinaient sur ses joues… son étrange innocence, déplacée sur ce visage d'homme… il m'a rappelé renata humaine, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. au point ou, tout en haïssant ma vie sexuelle. j'ai été assez égoïste pour prier Mei de le transformer, mais sa fut Alice qui le fit sa sa place.

'' Je n'étais pas digne d'autant de chance. Emmett représente tout ce que j'aurais demandé à la vie si je m'étais suffisamment connue pour savoir que demander alors pour me sortir de la mafia des kings. Il correspond exactement à la personne dont quelqu'un comme moi et Alice a besoin. Bizarrement, c'est réciproque. Cela a fonctionné mieux que je ne m'y attendais. Nous ne serons jamais que deux nympho qui se le partage par semaine. Moi Alice et lui ne nous assiérons pas sur une véranda chenus, entourée par nos peitits-enfants.

« Mes regrets, mes aspirations t'étonnent, sans doute. vu que tu est dans la même situation quand tu est née. par bien des aspects, tu est beaucoup plus mures sexuellement que moi au même âge. Par d'autres… il y a tant de choses auxquelles tu n'as pas sérieusement réfléchi. tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu voudrais dans dix, quinze ans. et trop jeune pour y renoncer sans y avoir réfléchir au préalable, sauf évidement pour la question d'avoir des enfant. Dès lors que la permanence est en jeu, la circonspection s'impose, bella.

elle me tapota la tête, sans condescendance cependant.

Songes-y. ton choix sera irrémédiable. Anna nous a eu en guises de substitus…. ma petite Alice a tout oublié de sa période humaine, tout comme maya qui en voulais pas a cause de son sida alors elle ne souffre pas du manque. toi en revanche, tu te rappelleras .c'est un gros sacrifice.

La récompense en valait la peine, pensai-je sans le formuler.

'' Merci d'avoir partagé tout cela avec moi, Rosalie. je suis heureuse… de mieux te connaitre sexuellement.

'' Excuse-moi, d'avoir été aussi monstrueuse avec toi. je vais tâcher de m'amender, dorénavant.

nous échangeâmes un grand sourire. nous n'étions pas encore des amis sexuelle, mais la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée finirait par disparaître a force de travaille, j'en étais certaine.

'' je vais te laisser dormir, déclara-t-elle en regardant le lit avant de pincer les lèvres. tu es agacée que c'est deux peste de sirène t'on enlever au chloroforme et te retienne en contrat ainsi prisonnière, tu a tout les raison de nous traitée de famille de browser si tu veut. mais ne sois pas trop dure avec elle quand elle rentrera. elle t'aime plus que tu le mesure, elle est terrifié quand elle s'éloigne de toi.

'' rose j'ai une demande a te faire pour t'a mandée.

'' Oui bella ?

'' Je peut avoir un golden jouissance de toi sur ma tête comme sa tu aurais payer tout eux que tu a eux de ma part seulement une fois cette nuit.

'' Je te le ferais quand tu dormira, je me contrôle mieux quand tu dort si tu veut. bonne nuit, Bella, chuchota-t-elle en se levant et, tel un fantôme, gagna la sortie.

Après cette conversation, j'eus du mal à m'endormir.

Lorsque je sombrai, et évidement pendant ce temps ignorant Rose m'aspergeais de son jus sur la tête, je fus la proie d'un cauchemar. je voyais des soldat américain dans rue allemande, ou de légers flocons de neige tombais, je voyais ma maison brûler et ou un ange en longue robe blanche couvrait ma fuite des soldat qui voulais me violer.

Le lendemain, Alice et Janes me conduisit au lycée. j'étais de mauvaise humeur. je manquais de sommeil, ma privation de liberté sexuelle n'en était que plus dure à tolérer.

'' Ce soir, m'annonça-t-elle, nous irons baiser à Olympia, si tu veux. ou ailleurs. sympa, non ?

'' Et si tu te contentais de frapper un arbre, devenir amnésique et de m'enfermer dans ta dame de fer, en oubliant du a ton amnésie que je suis pas un vampire, hein ?

'' Elle me reprendra la Porsche, s'offusqua-t-elle. je me débrouille mal. tu es censée t'amuser en contrat porno.

'' Ce n'est pas ta faute, marmonnai-je, envahie par une incompréhensible sentiment de culpabilité. je te retrouve à la cantine.

Je m'éloignai à pas lourds vers mon cours d'anglais. sans Elizabeth, la journée promettait d'être insupportable. je boudai ainsi durant une heure, très consciente que mon attitude n'arrangeait rien. lorsque la cloche retentit, je me levai sans enthousiasme. Mike me tint la porte.

'' Elizabeth est parti en randonnée ? s'enquit-t-il aimablement alors que nous émergions sous la bruine.

'' Oui.

'' Ça te dit de sortir ce soir.

comment pouvait-il nourrir pareil espoir ?

'' Désolée, rochonnais-je. c'est impossible. je suis sous contrat privée par des Sadomasosite qui veulent que je sois leur esclave sexuelle tout le week-end.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

'' Qu va…

Il fut interrompu par un rugissement de la musique de mario bros en provenance du parking. tous les élèves se retournèrent et virent, désarçonnés un herbie de course qui s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus près du trottoir. Seth et leah agita la main.

'' Cours princesse, cours ! me hurla-t-il en duo pour couvrir le bruit de la musique de jeux vidéo.

Je me figeais puis compris. je regardai brièvement Mike. je n'avais que quelques seconde. Alice et Janes oserait-elle me retenir en public comme bowser ?

'' je me suis sentie mal et suis rentrer chez moi, d'accord ? lançai-je à Mike, tout excité.

'' très bien.

Je l'embrassai vivement sur la joue.

'' Merci, patron, je te le revaudrai en nature.

Sur ce, je déguerpis, Mario Seth fit demi-tour hilare sous la musique de victoire de mario bros, et je sautais derrière lui et Leah avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille. j'eus le temps d'apercevoir Janes et Alice près de la cafétéria, les yeux rageurs a la browser, les lèvres retroussées sur un rictus mauvais. Mais Rosalie était hilare par contre je lui adressai un regard d'excuse. puis nous filâmes, si vite que je laissai mon estomac sur place.

'' Accroche-toi ! brilla Seth.

J'enfuis ma tête dans le dos de Lily tandis que son frère fonçait sur la nationale. il retentirait lorsque nous attendrions la frontière du territoire Quileute. il me suffisait de tenir jusque-là. en silence, je priai pour qu'Alice ni Janes ne nous suive pas et que Charlie ne nous voie pas.

Je n'eus effectivement aucune difficulté à deviner que nous avions atteint la zone de sécurité, car la voiture perdit de la vitesse. Seth et leah se redressa et partit d'une immense éclat de rire.

'' On les a eu les sœur de bowser hua ! s'écria-t-il. sacrée évasion a la Mario, hien ?

'' Bien jouée Sethy bros.

'' Leah c'est souvenu de ce que tu nous avais raconté sur la sangsue incapable de deviner mes intentions. je suis content que tu n'y aies pas songé, toi. sinon, elle ne t'aurait pas autorisée à aller au bahut. Et étonnement c'est ta véronica qui nous a rappeler tard dans la nuit pour dire que le meilleur moyen de sauvée la princesse bella serais avant que tu rentre dans le lycée.

'' C'est bien pourquoi je ne l'ai même pas envisagé et je comprend a présent pourquoi rosie était si hilare apparemment elle voulais leur jouer un tour.

'' Ouais sympa la sansue, Alors qu'est-tu envie de faire, aujourd'hui ? demandais Leah.

'' tout ce que tu voudras de sexuelle sauf SM s.v.p j'ai eu assez ma dose de ligotage pour cette nuit.

Nous rîmes. quel bonheur d'être libre sous les airs de Mario bros thèmes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Mauvais jalousie.

Une fois de plus, nous nous retrouvâme à arpenter la plage sans but précis. Leah ne cessait de se rengorger d'avoir mis au point mon Sauvetage a la mario bros.

'' Penses-tu qu'ils vont venir te chercher ? s'enquit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

'' Non, affirmai-je avec certitude. En revanche, ils seront furieux après moi quand je rentrerai.

'' Alors, reste, proposa seth de nouveau en ramassant un galet qu'il lança dans les vagues.

'' Voilà qui ravirait Charlie.

'' il n'aurait rien contre.

Je ne relevai pas. ils avaient sans doute raison tout les deux, ce qui me mettait hors de moi. La préférence évidente de mon père pour mes amis Quileute était injuste. Aurait-il réagi ainsi s'il avait sur que je devais choisir entre mes client vampire et mes clients loup-garous ?

'' Raconte-moi le dernier scandale sexuelle qui secoue la meute. lançai-je d'un ton léger.

Leah se figea sur place et me toisa, choqué.

'' Bien quoi ? me défendis-je. je plaisantais.

'' Ah…

Elle détourna les yeux. j'attendis qu'elle se remtte en route, mais elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

'' il y a vraiment un scandale ? m'étonnai-je.

'' J'oublie à quoi ça ressemble de ne pas être constamment au courant de tout, rigola Leah avec amertume. D'avoir un endroit intime et silencieux dans un coin de la tête.

Nous avançâmes pendant quelques instants snas rien ajouter, puis je la relançai.

'' Alors, de quoi s'agit-il, maintenant ?

Il hésita, soupesant ce que Seth pouvais ou non lui forcée a rien dire mais il n'eut pas besoin vu que seth lui coupa la parole.

'' L'imprégantion de Quil le troll a eu lieu, soupira-t-il ensuite. Cela en fait trois, à présent. Nous autres, qui restons en plan, commençons à nous inquiéter. si ça se trouve, c'est plus courant autant pour la meute principal que pour la meutes maudite laissent entendre nos légendes.

Il s'interrompit, me dévisagea, sourcils froncées.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as à me matée comme ça ? demandai-je, gênée.

'' Rien.

Il reprit sa marche. Sans y prêter attention apparemment, il s'empara de ma main. notre image s'imposa à moi – un couple partagée se promenant sur la grève – et je faillis objecter. mais il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Seth et Leah, et je n'avais guère de raison de me mettre dans tous mes états.

'' Pourquoi cet événement provoque-t-il une histoire ? m'enquis-je quand je compris que Leah n'avait pas l'intention de continuer de elle-même. est-ce parce qu'il est le plus récent de vous ou qui a quittée la meute principal pour vous.

'' Non, rien à voir.

'' Quoi, alors ?

'' Encore une de ces choses que mentionnent les légendes, marmotta-t-il. Quand cesserons-nous d'être surpris par leur véracité ?

'' tu crache le morceau ou il faut que je te viole pour que tu me dise la chose ?

'' tu n'y arrivera pas. Bon, tu te souviens que, Jusqu'à récement, Quil était plus proche de nous que Jacob. il n'a donc pas beaucoup tomber dans les griffe sexuelle des jasmine.

'' Il s'est imprégné de Jasmine, lui aussi ? m'exclamai-je.

'' Non ! malgré que sa s'aurais été comique de voir sa rigolais Leah. ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas. Jasmine a reçu la visite de ses deux nièces, il y a quelque temps, et Quil a rencontré… claire.

'' Et Jasmine ne souhaite pas que sa nièce soit avec un loup-garou obésédée sexuelle ? voila qui est un peu hypocrite pour une personne qui passe ses nuit a changer de partenaire sexuelle a chaque jour de la semaine.

Je comprenais cependant qu'elle plus que toute autre réagisses ainsi, et je revis les cicatrices qui marquaient le dos et les épaules de jasmine. Jacob avais a nouveau perdu le contrôle en baisant avec elle, comme quand il a rendu billy paralysée avec leah en témoins, deux fois, pendant l'acte, alors qu'il était près d'elle. cela avait suffi… je me rémémorai la souffrance qui nimbait les purnelles de Jacob quand il regardait les blessures qu'il avait infigées à sa bien aimée légèrement diminuer par son troubles de personalitée sexuelle. que cette dernière souhaitât protégrer sa nièce de pareille mésaventure n'avait rien d,étonnant.

'' tu es à des milière de kilomètres de la vérité, rétorqua Seth. Jasmine n'a rien contre. Le problème, c'est qu'il est… un peu tôt.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Essaye de ne pas porter de jugement hâtif, d'accord ? dit seth.

J'acquiesçai.

'' Claire à deux ans dit Leah.

il se mit à pleuvoir à verse, je clignai des paupières pour chasser les gouttes qui m'aveuglaient. Leah attendais, le visage impénétrable. comme d'habitude, elle avais que son t-shirt a la mario, et son même t-shirt rouge était constellé de taches plus sombres, tandis que ses cheveux dégoulinaient.

'' Quil le troll.. .s'est imprégné d'une… enfant de deux ans ? finis-je par articuler.

'' Cela se produit parfois. du moins c'est ce que prétendent nos histoires.

Il ramassa un autre galet, l'envoya valser dans l'eau.

'' Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! il n'est pas devenu pédofile au moins !

'' Quil ne veillira pas, me rappela leah d'une voix acide. il n'aura qu'à patienter durant deux décennies.

'' Je… je suis estomaquée.

En réalité, j'étais horrifiée, même si je m'efforçais de ne pas critiquer, Jusqu'à présent, et depuis que j'avais découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable de la série de meurtres dont je les avais un temps soupçonnés, il n'y avait rien eu concernant les histoire de cul des loup-garou qui m'eût gênée. Là, cependant… même moi mon père a du attendre que aille au moins 9 avant avant de pouvoir coucher avec lui.

'' tu portes des jugements en te comparent a toi, m'accusa-t-elle. je le lis sur tes traits.

'' Excuse-moi. mais c'est si semblable a ma vie, charlie…

'' tu n'y piges rien ! s'emporta-t-elle, véhément soudain. J'ai été témoins au phénomène, je l'ai lu dans les yeux de Quil. il n'y a rien de romantique ni de pédofilie là-dedans, pour lui… pas encore. c'est tellement difficile à décrire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un coup de foudre, ça ressemble plutôt à… la gravité. lorsque tu vois ton âme sœur, c'est comme si, tout à coup, tu ne dépendais plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur toi. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tu deviendrais n'importe qui. tu te transformes en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. Quil sera le mielleur grand frère au queue géant que Claire n'aura jamais. Pas un bébé sur la planète ne bénéficiera d'autant de soins que cette petite fille. Plus tard, quand elle auras besoin d'un confident, il sera plus compréhensif et digne de confiance que n'importe qui. Adulte, il lui apportera le même bonheur de se faire envoyée au urgence chaque fois qui couchera avec tout comme celui que partagent Jasmine et Jacob.

Une étrange amerturme teinta ces dernières paroles.

'' Mais elle, lui laisse-t-on l'opportunité de choisir ? demandai-je.

'' Naturellement bella. Pourquoi rejetterait-elle Quil, cependant ? il sera sa moitié, comme s'il n'avait été crée que pour elle.

Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence, puis je m'arrêtai pour lancer à mon tour un galet dans l'océan. il retomba piteusement sur la grève, à quelques mètres de l,eau, ce qui déclencha les rires moqueuse de leah.

'' tout le monde ne peut être doté d'une queue monstreuse, murmura-t-il en soupirant.

'' Quand penses-tu que cela t'arrivera Leah ?

'' Jamais ! répondit-t-elle aussitôt.

'' Ce n'est pas une chose que tu peux contrôler, si je m'abuse ?

Elle se tut. inconsciemment. nous avions tous deux ralenti, avancions à peine maintenant.

'' En effet, admit-t-elle. Pour autant, tu dois voir l'objet de l'imprégnation, celle qui t'est destinée.

'' Et tu crois que, parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré la tienne, elle n'existe pas ? Pardonne-moi, Leah, mais tu ne connais pratiquement rien du monde. encore moins que moi.

'' C'est vrai, reconnut-il à voix basse avant de me transpercer de ses prunelles sombres. Sauf que je ne vois personne d'autre que toi ou Seth. bella. y compris quand je ferme les yeux, seth c'est pareille aussi et que j'essaye de penser à autre chose. Interroge Quil et Embry, ça les rend dingues.

Je baissai la tête. nous ne bougions plus. le seul bruit était celui des vagues s'abattant sur le sable, fracas qui dissimulait le clapotis de la pluie.

'' je ferais mieux de rentrer, chuchotai-je.

'' non ! portesta-t-elle, déstabilisé.

Je le regardai. elle avait l'air anxieuse.

'' tu as la journée devant toi, non ? ta hybride demi humaine est toujours absent.

Je la toisais, pour une première fois elle a essyer être respecteuse et ne pas la traitée de buveuse de sang.

'' Désolé, s'empressa-t-il j'essyais être polie.

'' tu l'as été ne t'en fait pas, elle se traite parfois de hybride elle-même. Leah. N'empêche…

'' Je suis navré, se défendit-t-elle en levant les mains. je te promets de ne plus parler en harpie, d'être moi.

'' il y a ce que tu penses, soupirai-je.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, insistai-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Préviens-moi seulement is je t'offence ou pire lance moi une roche si je sort une insulte.

'' Viens, retournons chercher nos motos. il faut que tu conduises régulièrement si tu tiens à ne pas perdre le coup.

'' Je n'ai pas franchement le droit de…

'' Et qui te l'interdit ? charlie ou la hybride… elle ?

'' Les deux.

Elle m'adressa enfin le sourire de harpie que j'aimais, redevenant la fille harnieuse contre ses ex que aimais baiser et chaleureuse quand je la baise qui me manquait tant. je fus forcée de me dérider également. L'averse s'estompa, se transformant en bruine.

'' Je te promets de garder le secret, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' Pas auprès te ta meutes maudite de ton frère.

'' Je te jure de ne pensée que a te baiser pour les faire chier.

'' si je me blesse ,c'est que j'aurai trébuché.

'' tout ce que tu voudras.

Nous prîmes la herbie et ensuite chez lui les motos et nous baladâmes autour de la push jusqu'à ce que la pluie rendre les chemins trop boueux. de plus Seth affirma qu'il allait s'évanouir s'il ne mangeait pas. Sue m'acceuillit avec décontraction et ne m'a même pas jugée a cause que était une protituée, chose qu'elle adorais me faire a chaque fois. à croire que ma réapparition n'impliquait rien d'autre que mon envie de passer sur le corps de ses deux enfants, mes clients. une fois les sandwiches terminées, nous allâmes au garage afin de nettoyer les machines. je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis des mois – depuis le retour d'Elizabeth -, mais j'eus l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté.

'' C'est sympa, dis-je à Leah lorsqu'il sortit deux canette tèdes d'un sac. cet endroit m'a manqué pour baiser.

Elle observa avec ferté son royaume – deux abris de jardin en plasitque qu'elle avait réunis.

'' je te comprends ! la splendeur du stripe de las vegas sans le fric que ça coûterait d'y aller.

'' Au petit stripe de l'état de Washigton, alors ! lançai-je en leva mon soda.

Nous trinquâmes.

'' tu te souviens de la Saint-Valentin ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite. La dernière fois que tu es venue ici. La dernière fois que nous avons baiser ensemble et que les choses ont été… normale.

'' Oui. j'ai toquée mon cul contre une boîte de cœurs en sucre. pas de danger que j'oublie cela.

'' A moins de frapper un arbre, la servitude sexuelle, c'est vrai. il va falloir que je trouve comment m'y prendre. j'ai l'impression que des années ont passé. Que c'était une autre époque. plus heureuse.

Je ne pouvais être d'accord. j'étais heureuse, à présent, mais si me surprenait la quantité d'éléments sexuelle datant de ma traversée du désert du a mon annésique que j'avais perdu au passage. je contemplai la lisère de la forêt inhospitalière. L'averse avait repris du poil de la bête, mais il faisait bon dans le garage, près de Leah. il dégageait une chaleur de chaudière. ses doigts frolères les miens.

'' tout a vraiment changé, murmura-t-elle.

'' Oui, admis-je en tapotant le pneu arrière de ma moto. Charlie ne m'en voulait plus, j'espère que Sue ne vendra pas la mèche. Sa étonnerais pas pour me faire chier qu'elle le ferait.

'' ne t'inquiète pas pour ma mère, elle s'est calmée depuis la dernière fois ou tu a essyer de m'appelle d'un bordel. Même si désolé la blague ma fait trop rire et tu t'en est vexée, Elle se sent un peu coupable pour ce mauvais coup de téléphone. elle ne s'angoisse pas autant que ton père. À propos, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir dénoncée. je regrette d'avoir parlé.

'' Moi aussi !

'' Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, si tu veut me dominer pour me punir va-y fort.

Elle me fixa, plein d'espoir que je lui pardonnerais en la dominant, ses cheveux noirs et humides emmêlés pointant dans toutes les directions.

'' Pas besoin de baiser, je te pardonne disons que aujourd'hui je suis vanée par le sexe.

'' Merci, Bella ! un événement rare Isabella swan vannée par le sexe c'est proche aussi rare que le monstre du lock ness rigolais Seth.

Elle afficha malgré mon refus de baiser une expression rayonnante quand je lançais un roche a son frère, puis s'assombrit de nouveau.

'' tu sais, le jour ou j'ai rapporté la moto chez toi… je voulais te demander quelque chose. tout en… ne la voulant pas.

je me raidis et serrais mes poings, une habitude que j'avais empruntée a Elizabeth.

'' Étais-tu sérieuse, ou cherchais-tu seulement à m'embêter pour te venger de mon coup fourrée ? chuchota-t-elle.

'' À quel propos ? répondis-je, alors que j'avais deviné l'allusion.

'' ne joue pas l'innocente. quand tu as dit que ça ne me concernait pas s'il… s'il une d'eux te mordait.

'' Leah…, commençai-je avant de m'interrompre, la gorge nouée.

'' tu étais sérieuse ? répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément.

elle ne tremblais pas ou presque pas.

'' oui.

elle soupira.

'' je m'en doutais tu sais.

Je la dévisagea, attendnat qu'elle rouvrit les paupières.

'' tu comprends ce que ça signifie. Vu que tu n'est pas mourrante d'une maladie incurable. tu es au courant de ce qui se passera s'ils romprent le traitée avec les maudit ?

'' Nous partirons avant, objectai-je d'une totue petite voix tu a bien laissé vivre Maya non.

'' Oui a cause qu'elle était atteinte du Sida hériditaire de sa famille et qui n'y a aucun moyen de la sauvée humainement vu qu'elle était condanée a mourire et ce n'était pas un mensonge inventée par le chef vu que sur les rapport que mei nous a fournie a billy était de son docteur de sa ville origine dans son dossier médical pour preuve qu'elle ne mentais pas. Mais bella, le traitée ne stipule aucune limite géographique, bella. Nos arrière-grands-père du sang maudite ont accepté la paix uniquement parce que les Hua ont affirmé être différents ,et utilise que la transformation en dernier recoure uniquement si la personne est mourante et en phase terminale, a cause qu'il aimais bien la philosophie de samourai de mei hua, il ont juré que les humains ne risquaient rien. ils ont promis qu'ils ne tueraient ni ne changeraient plus personne sauf si la personne est mourrante et consentente. s'ils reviennent sur leur parole, l'accord sera caduc, et nous les traiterons comme les autres vampires.

'' Mais, Leah, le traîté n,a-t-il pas été déjà violé ? Une clause ne stupulait-elle pas que vous ne deviez en aucun cas mentionner leur existence ? Or, toi et seth m'as tout dit.

Elle n'apprécia guère que je lui rappelle ce détail, et ses prunelles se durcirent encore.

'' Oui, mais en étant de sang maudit on peu prévenir quelqu'une de confience a notre guise, si aurais était de la meutes de jacob la aurais rompu le traitée effectivement, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous deux. Et je suis certain qu'ils l'ont appris de ta bouche. (honteuse, je baissai la tête.) Cela ne leur donne pas pour autant le droit de prendre une revanche sur nous. Une erreur n'en autorise pas une autre dans le camps adverse. Leur seule option pour objecter à ma faute et la même que celle que nous aurons quand ils trahiront leur parole de ne tuer quelqu'un en pleine santée et non mourante– l'attaque. la guerre.

Elle l'affirmait avec une telle conviction que j'en frisonnai.

'' Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire, protestai-je.

'' C'est ainsi, gronda-t-elle.

Le silence qui suivit me parut très bruyant.

'' Me pardonneras-tu ? murmurai-je.

Paroles que je regrettai immédiatement, peu désireuse de connaître sa réponse.

'' tu ne seras plus ma petite sœur sexuelle. mon amie sexuelle n'existera plus. je n'aurais plus personne à baiser pour pardonner.

'' Cela ressemble à un non.

Nous nous dévisagâmes un long moment.

'' Est-ce un adieu, Leah ? finis-je par lâcher.

'' Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. il nous reste plusieurs années non ? notre amitié sexuelle ne peut-elle durer jusque-là ?

'' Pas des années, le corrigeai-je avec un rire sans joie. quelques semaines tout au plus.

Sa réaction de harpie me prit au dépourvu. elle bondit sur ses pied en grondant de jalousie furieuse, et la canette explosa dans sa main, répandnat du soda partout, y compris sur moi.

'' Lily ! protestai-je.

Je me tus cependant en constatant qu'elle tremblait de jalousie, et qu'un grondement sourde émanait de sa poitrine. je me figeai, trop choquée pour bouger. ses tremblements s'amplifia de plus en plus violents, au point que sa silhouette devint floue. puis elle serra les dents, étouffa son feulment, ferma fort les paupières se concentra a respirer et expirer. peu à peu, elle cessa de férmir, seules ses main continuant de s'agiter.

'' Des semaines, marmonna-t-ellle.

Je ne pipai mot, encore pétrifiée. elle ouvrit les yeux, sa jalousie les avait désertées.

'' Elle va ordonner a son père de te changer en infâme buveuse de sang dans quelques _semaines !_ siffla-t-elle.

Trop frappée pour m'offenser des termes, je me contentai d'acquiesçer. Sa peau vira au verdâtre.

'' À quoi t'attendais-tu, Lily ? chuchotai-je. elle a en apparence dix-sept ans, j'approche à grands pas des dix-neuf. Je sais qu'elle est plus vielle qu'elle le parait. d'ailleurs pourquoi retarder l'échéance ? elle est tout ce que je veux. que puis-je faire d'autre ? si tu était pas au courent je ne peut pas avoir enfant depuis ma naissence et c'est pourquoi que je suis une protituée a temps plein.

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, mais sa réponse clqua comme un fouet.

'' N'importe quoi. mieux vaudrait encore que tu meures violer. je préférerais cela.

Je me recroquevillai comme s'il elle m'avait giflée. un coup aurait été moins douloureux. rapidement cependant, ma souffrance le céda à la colère.

'' Si ça ce trouve, tu auras cette chance salle putain de Harpie ! m'écriai-je en me levant. Je me ferais peut-être violer par le tueur de seatle sur le chemin du retour, il sera déçu vu que je ne peut pas portée d'enfant hybride vu que je suis sterille.

Attrapant ma moto, je la sortis du garage. Leah ne réagit pas. j'enfourchai l'engin dès que je l'eus poussé sur le chemin boueux et démarrai dans une gerbe de terre. je priai pour que Leah en fût éclaboussée et tien encore mieux sa Herbie chérie aussi.

J'arrivai chez les Hua trempée comme une soupe. sur la nationale ,le vent avait gelé la pluie sur mes joues, et je m'étais mise à claquer des dents avant même d'avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin. je poussai l'engin dans l'immense garage de la demeure et , sans surprise, découvris Janes perchée sur le capot de la Porsche. elle en carressait la peinture jaune.

'' Je n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion de te baiser dedans et de la conduire, soupira-t-elle.

'' Navrée jannies, crachai-je en tremblotant.

'' Une bonne douche a l'air de s'imposer, poursuivit-elle en sautant sur les pieds.

'' Oui.

elle m'examina soigneusement, fit la moue.

'' tu veux qui pour te doucher en compagnie ?

'' non vus pas voir Personne.

'' Souhaites-tu en discuter ?

'' non.

Elle hocha la tête, mais la curiosité allumait ses yeux.

'' As-tu envie d'aller à Olympia ce soir ?

'' Pas très, non. puis-je rentrer chez moi ?

Elle grimaça.

'' tant pis. si ça doit te faciliter les choses, je reste.

'' merci.

elle parut soulagée.

Je me couchai tôt, roulée en boule sur le divan au sous-sol terrifiant de la comtesse. lorsque je m'éveillai, il faisait sombre. j'avais beau être dans la confusion, je devinais que le jour n'était pas encore levé. yeux fermées, je m'étirai, roulai sur le côté. il me fallut une seconde pour me rendre compte que ce mouvement aurait dû me projeté par terre. et que ma couche était bien trop confortable. me remettant sur le dos, j'ouvris les paupières, on n'y voyait guère, les nuages étant trop épais pour que le lueur de la lune les transperçât.

'' Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle si doucement que sa voix se fondit dans l'obscurité de son donjon. je ne voulais pas te réveiller princesse bella.

Je me raidis, guettant l'explosion de la violer – tant la sienne que la mienne. rien ne vint cependant, et la pièce resta plongée dans la quiétude. je sentais presque sur ma langue la douceur de nos retrouvailles, une fragrance différente de son haleine parfumée. le vide de notre séparation laissait son propre arrière-gout amer, une chose dont je ne prenais conscience qu'après qu'elle eut été comblé sexuellement.

L'espace nous séparant n'était pas hostile. L'immobilité était paisible, pas le calme avant la tempête, plutôt une nuit claire durant laquelle on n'aurait même pas songé à l'éventualité d'une tempête.

J'étais censée lui faire payer mon enlèvement en la dominant, cela m'était égal. j'étais censée en vouloir à la terre entière, je m'en fichais. je tendis la main, tâtonnai à la reconnecter de ses doigts et me rapprochais. ses bras m'enveloppèrent, me plaquant contre sa poitrine de comtesse. mes lèvre traquèrent les siennes, inspectant sa gorge, son menton, jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent au but, elle me donna un baiser long et tendre, puis rit doucement.

'' Alice et Janes ont pris très bien soin de toi j'aurais du écouter leur message et restée tout la semaine moi qui croyais que tu allais me violer sur place pour me faire payer ton enlèvement, et à quoi ai-je droit ? je devrais te fâcher plus souvent très chère.

'' Donne-moi une minute pour démarrer pouffiasse, plaisantai-je en l'embrassant derechef.

'' Prends-tout ton temps.

Ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, mon souffle devint plus heurté.

'' Demain soir, je te dominerais, alors.

'' Comme tu voudras.

'' je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré.

'' Moi aussi, je suis contente de te torturée avec plaisir.

je resserrai ma prise autour de son cou. sa main s'enroula autour de mon épaule avant de descendre le long de mon bras, d'effleurer mes côtes ma tailles ma hanche caressée ma chatte mouiller pour la doigtée, mon genou, puis de s'arrêter sur mon mollet. soudain , elle souleva ma jambe, m'amena a moitié sur elle. je cessai de respirer. d'ordinaire, elle n'autorisait pas que je la domine aussi simplement sans disons un mini lute. malgré les fraîcheur de ses doigts, je m'enflammai. ses lèvres chatouillaient le creux de ma gorge.

'' je ne voulais pas déclencher ton envie prématurément, mais voudrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi mon lit te déplaît ? tu l'adorais avant quand tu venais baiser avec nous.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre ni même de saisir le sens de ses paroles, elle roula sur le flanc et prit mon visage entres ses paumes, l'inclinant de telle façon que sa bouche pût reposer sur mon cou. mon souffle devint bruyant au point que c'en était presque embrassant, mais je n'éprouvais aucune honte a me faire dominer par elle non plus.

'' Alors, ce lit pour baiser ? insita-t-elle. moi, je le trouve bien.

'' il était inutile de m'y ligotée, haletai-je farouche.

elle m'attira à elle, ma bouche se colla à la sienne. lentement cette fois, elle roula de manière à se positionner au-dessus de moi sa place favorite de dominatrice. Son corps de marbre tiède s'appuya contre les mien, bien qu'elle évitait de peser sur moi. le sang battait si fort à mes oreilles que j'eus du mal à entendre son rire perverse.

'' Voilà qui est sujet à débat sexuelle, nos orgie seraient difficile à exécuter sur un canapés.

Tiède comme la neige chaude, sa langue lécha le contour de mes lèvres. j'avais le vertige à force d'avoir le souffle coupée par l'envie sexuelle.

'' As-tu changé d'avis ? demandai-je, hors d'haleine.

Avait-elle revu à la base ses comportement de surprotectrice ? ce lui avait peut-être encore plus de sens que je ne lui en avais prêté au départ forcée du viole de Alice et Janes. j'attendis sa réponse, mes côtes rendues douloureuses par la chamade qui affolait ma chatte qui se mouillais sous elle. elle soupira, déçu de pas baiser sans mes question sur les côté. me doigtant et me faire hurler de surprise.

'' Ne sois pas cruche, bella, me morigéna-t-elle. j'essayais seulement d'illustrer les avantage d'une couche pour baiser avec moi que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier que on t'y attache. ne t'emballe pas.

'' trop tard ! et ce lit me plait mais pas ta chambre de contesse.

'' Tant mieux. À moi aussi et la chambre inclue même si tu aime pas mon coté médiéval.

'' Pour autant, il est inutile si nous ne nous emballons pas tu te laisse bien dominer.

'' Oui, vu que je sais a présent que même mon effet explosif mental ne te fait absolument rien , je peut commencer a tolérée ta dominance sexuelle.

'' J'aime te dominer a cause j' adore prendre des risque.

'' Je sais.

Cette réplique fut prononcée avec une aigreur qui m'amena à penser qu'elle avait remarquer la moto, dans la garage.

'' Je vais te dire ce qui est périlleux, moi, enchaînai-je avant qu'elle ne change de sujet ou pire trop occuper a me boire la chatte. un de ces jours, je vais me consumer entièrement, et tu n'auras plus qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

Elle me repoussa.

'' Hé ! protestai-je en m'agrippant a elle.

'' Je t'évite la combustion spontanée, puisque tout cela est trop dur pour toi de me violer…

'' je tiens le coup.

Elle m'autorisa à me blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

'' Désolée de t'avoir donnée de faux espoir et de te décevoir au lit. ce n'était pas bien.

'' Au contraire. c'était très, très bien.

'' Tu n'es pas fatiguer ? je devrais te laisser dormir.

'' Pour que tu me viole dans mon sommeil, non, ça va ? et je ne refuserais pas que tu me redonnes de faux espoir.

'' Mauvaise idée. tu n'es pas la seule à être transposée.

'' Si ! grommelai-je.

'' tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet sexuelle que tu produis en me fessant l'amour rigola-t-elle. et que tu t'efforces de saper mes résolutions pour ta protection n'aide en rien.

'' Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse.

'' Suis-je autorisé à m'excuser, moi ?

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Je te rappelle que tu étais furieuse contre moi a cause que Alice et Janes ont parler a ta place pour me contactée et tentée en salle pute qu'il sont de m'éloigne encore une semaine en prenant soin de toi.

'' Oh ! ça était qu'une jeux d'alice et de Janes pour me taquiner au lit.

'' Je suis désolé. j'ai eu tort. il m'est beaucoup plus facile de te savoir en sécurité ici avec mes sœur. je deviens un peu cinglé quand je m'éloigne de toi. je ne crois pas que je repartirai aussi loin, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

'' Maya a tu essayer de devenir végétarien avec des pumas ?

'' Oui, elle a essayer en la convaincant que si elle essayais tu serais contente d'elle mais préfère toujours mon sang de vampire hybride. Elle ressemble beaucoup a Rosalie quand elle était jeune mais en plus cannibale qu'elle mais elle ne pèsent pas lourd dans la balance de mon anxiété, cependant. je regrette d'avoir confié ton enlèvement à Janes. ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui fournir du chloroforme.

'' non, en effet, mais au moins elle t'a écouter pour les seringue, elle a pas tentée de me droguer comme il a 2 ans.

'' je ne recommencerai plus de contrat sexuelle forcée avec elle.

'' bien, accepta-je sans lutter, lu ayant déjà pardonnée. Remarque, certains enlèvements de contrat surprise ont leur avantages. je suis d'accord pour être la prisonnière servante sexuelle de la comtesse Bowser sanglante. quand tu voudras.

'' Hum… méfie-toi jeune fille que je te prenne au mot.

'' tu as fini ? c'est mon tour, à présent ?

'' ton tour ?

'' De m'excuser ?

'' Pour quelle raison ?

'' tu n'es pas furieuse ou jalouse ? m'étonnai-je.

'' Non.

Elle semblait sincère.

'' tu n'as pas vu Alice et Janes à ton retour ?

'' Si il baisais ensemble avec alec tout les deux dans le garage.

'' Et tu ne vas pas leur reprendre la Porsche ?

'' Bien sûr que non. c'est un cadeau.

J'aurais aimé voir son expression –elle avait l'air insulté.

'' tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai fait ou ce que rosalie a fait pour m'aider ? insistai-je, de plus en plus surprise par son absence de réaction.

elle haussa les épaules.

'' tout tes aventure sexuelle m'intéresse, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire.

'' Je me suis enfuit de tes sœur à La Push grâce a rosalie, Elizabeth ! elle les a trahis.

'' Je suis au courent, vraiment très original d'avoir surpris mes sœur avec la musique au max de Super Mario bros en herbie, et je savais déja que rosalie était parfois un peu traitresse, après tout c'est une ancienne volturi, ses manie de volturi revienne souvent surtout pour humilier Alice et Janes.

'' Et je t'ai trompée encore une fois en séchant aussi le lycée et comment tu sais le nom de la voiture de leah.

'' Moi aussi je tes tromper tout la fin de semaine avec Maya, Emmett et Alec en orgie sexuelle et c'est pas juste ta cliente qui aime regarder les vieux film de disney. Moi aussi aime les film Disney de course de voiture. Et tu dira si tu le peu a son frère ou a elle qu'elle avais pas tort que le nouveau Herbie est vraiment nul a chier.

Je relevai la tête en riant, promenai mes doigts sur ses traits en tâchant de saisir son état d'esprit.

'' D'où te vient ta subite tolérance envers les loup-garou ?

'' Après mure réflexion et orgie sexuelle de force par mes frère et ma cannibale de sœur nouveau-née, j'ai conclu que tu avais raison, soupira-t-elle. mes réticences tiennent plus à mes.. préjugés de jalouse envers ta cliente loup garous, que a leur encontre.  
je vais essayer de me montrer plus raisonnable et de me fier à ton jugement et a celle de Maya. si tu affirmes ne rien risquer en baisant-là, je suis prêt à te croire et même maya aussi si elle est invitée plus tard a venir les baiser aussi, et a te laisser t'amuser avec eux si tu le veut. Et si tu veut même l'invitée ici je la tolérais sa présence vu que Maya aurais aucun problème vu qu'elle la connais aussi, on tentera juste évitée qu'elle la mordre a cause si tu l'ignorais, pour les quilleule, le venin les tue comme du poison et les transforme pas en vampire. Après tout elle on aussi protéger Maya et elle s'ennuie un peu de seth et de plus les voir te baiser ensemble.

'' Eh bien ! Maya ta convaincue en baisant avec toi.

'' Plus important encore… je ne tiens pas à ce que cette question fasse que on se sépare a nouveau et que tu me largue a nouveau cette fois consentant et non ni amnésique ni sous hypnose.

M'appuyant de nouveau contre elle, je fermai les yeux, béate.

'' Alors, poursuivit-elle sur un ton décontracté, as-tu projetée de retourner baiser à la réserve ?

Je ne répondis pas. sa question avait réveiller le souvenir des paroles de Leah, et j'avais la gorge serrée, soudain. Elizabeth interpéta faussement mon silence et ma tension.

'' Juste pour que je puisse établir mes propres plans cul, avec les autres, se justifia-t-il. pour que tu ne te sentes pas obliger de revenir à toute vitesse sous prétexte que je suis là à t'attendre en bonne femme cocu que je suis.

'' non, murmurai-je d'une voix que, moi-même, je ne reconnus pas. je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner baiser.

'' Oh ! tu n'es pas obligée de te sacrifier tes envie sexuelle pour moi.

'' je pense que je ne suis plus la bienvenue là-bas.

'' Aurais tu écrasé un chat ? en baisant ? plaisanta-t-elle.

elle ne voulais pas m'arracher des explications, même si sa curiosités était intense.

'' Non, soupirai-je. je croyais que Leah aurait compris que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit décontenancé… elle n'avait pas deviné que… ce serait si tôt. On s'est disputée a nouveau.

'' Ah ! désolé…

'' Elle a craché qu'elle préférerait que je sois morte violer et je lui est répondu avec colère : Espère pour toi que je tomberais sur la route sur le tueur de seatle pour me voire morte violer mais il sera déçu que sa victime ne peut pas portée d'hybride sauvage.

Elizabeth se raidit un instant, luttant contre une réaction instinctive.

'' Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle ensuite en me serrant contre elle.

'' tu n'es pas contente d'elle ?

'' Alors que vous êtes disputées ? je ne suis plus comme ça, bella.

Je me blottis encore plus contre son corps de pierre. la tension l'avait reprit, cependant.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? chuchotai-je.

'' Rien.

'' Dis-moi.

Elle hésita.

'' Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches.

'' Dis-moi quand même.

Elle grognais de tristesse.

'' tu viens de gâchée un de mes plans sans le vouloir une des dernière pour te sentir humaine.

'' Quel plan ?

'' te faire portée un enfant invitro bella.

'' Mais je peux pas je suis stérile de naissance.

'' Oui désolé, mais bon temps pis. c'était qu'une idée folle de tout manière. je savais même pas que tu était stérile.

'' Donc tu n'est pas fâchée contre Leah et de ce que on s'est dit mais que tu est seulement triste a cause je suis stérile ?

'' Effectivement, certes je serais capable de la tuer en la fessant explosée mentalement pour avoir prononcé pareil mots.

'' Heureusement que tu sais te contrôler tes pouvoir explosif de concentration, alors, rétorquai-je avec un rire forcé.

'' Il arrive que mes pulsion mental l'emportent.

'' Auquel cas, choisis-moi pour cible même si sa ne me ferais rien du tout.

Je m'emparai de son visage et tentai de l'embrasser. elle me cloua dans l'étau de ses bras.

'' Pourquoi dois-je donc toujours être la plus responsable de nous deux ? se plaignait-t-elle.

Je souris.

'' tu n'es pas obligée. laisse moi être responsable pendant quelque minutes… quelques heures.

'' Bonne nuit, bella. je veux ma chatte mouiller moi en récompense que je sois devenue gentille avec les loup garou baiseur.

'' Attends ! je veux te demander autre chose.

'' Quoi ?

'' J'ai baiser avec Rosalie, hier soir mais on a discutée avant, elle préfère me baiser quand je dort évidement et elle a ensuite rappellez leah pour le coups du lycée.

'' Je sais, elle a adorée faire chier sa petite rivale de concubine. murmura-t-elle. elle y pensait quand je suis revenue, elle ta même fait un white jouissance sur tes cheveux a ta demande chose qu'elle ne ferais jamais en temps normal, tu a du grandement lui plaire pour qu'elle accepte sa et aussi qu'elle contacte nos rivaux bestaux pour qui te sauve a la mario bros. ce qu'elle t'a donnée matière à réflexion, non ?

Elle était anxieuse, craignant sans doute que je voulusse parler des raisons que m'avait exposées sa sœur de rester une pute humaine. c'était cependant une matière plus urgente qui m'intéressait.

'' Elle a évoque en passant votre séjour à Denali.

'' Et ? s'étonna-t-elle.

'' Elle a mentionnée une femme… et toi.

J'attendis en vain une réaction.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, ajoutai-je quand le silence devint gênant. elle a précisé que tu n'avais… marqué aucune préférence malgré que tu l'aie coucher avec elle. Mais, je m'interrogeais… l'une d'elle et je crois qu'elle s'appelle Katerine… l'une d'elles a-t-elle essayée de te séduire…

Là encore, elle ne dit rien.

'' C'est cette Kate ? insistai-je en m'efforçant de rester calme. Ou lesquelles ?

Toujours rien. j'aurais aimé distinguer ses traits pour saisir ce que ce mutisme dissimulait.

'' Alice et Janes me racontera, m'agaçais-je. je vais aller la violer sur-le-champ.

Elle resserra son étreinte, m'empêchant de bouger.

'' Il est tard, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée, nerveuse. D'ailleurs, Janes et Alice son sortie avec maya.

'' Alors, il y a vraiment eu quelque chose avec kate hien ?

La panique commença à m'envahir, et mon pouls s'accéléra, tandis que j'imaginais une rivale somptueuse et immortelle dont je m'étais jamais doutée qu'elle avait existé.

'' Calme-toi, bella, me cajola-t-elle en m'embrassant sur le nez. tu es absurde.

'' Ah bon ? dans ce cas, pourquoi te tais-tu ?

'' Pour te faire chier ma vielle, j'adore te voir jalouse de mes ancien jouet sexuelle. tu te montes le bourrichon pour rien.

'' Laquelle ? persisat-je.

'' Kate ! a exprime un désire de coucher avec moi a cause qu'elle le harcelait a vouloir testée dans un porno ses pouvoir, elle est bi-sexuelle mais d'une manière très courtoise, en vrai confesse., je lui est avouer après de l'avoir baiser qu'elle m'était indifférente en sentiment. point barre.

À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? m'enquis-je en tâchant de rester imperturbable.

'' À nous tous. Peau blanche, prunelles dorées, une plantureuse poitrine que tout actrice porno voudrais avoir en naturelle.

'' Et naturellement d'une beauté sexuelle extraordinaire.

Elle haussa les épaules en riant.

'' Aux yeux des nympho humaines, oui, j'imagine. mais devine un peu.

'' Quoi ? grognai-je.

'' J'aime mieux torturer les brunes, et elle n'aime pas que je la torture elle préfère nous torturée a la place, mais par contre elle est raide dingue de Alec. c'est elle qui la dressée durent tout une année pour qu'il ne t'attaque plus et qu'elle attaque ta soeur si tu te coupe devant lui a nouveau.

'' Donc, Elle est SM seulement avec Alec mais blonde. ça ne m'étonne pas. tu rejettes sauf Janes tout les autres blondes qui te drague.

'' Blonde vénitien, sauf janes et toi, pas du tout mon type, sa seul qualités sexuelle c'est qu'elle a une manière d'évitée que je me concentre trop pour pas que je la tue.

'' Comment elle fait pour évitée que tu te concentre.

'' A tu déjà reçu un choc électrique de 1000 volte et te concentrée a la tuer après.

'' Quoi non mais attend c'est sa ses pouvoir de vampire.

'' Tout vampire qui la touche tombe inconscient sauf moi a cause que sa fait effet contraire sa m'excite et me rend encore plus violente sexuellement même si sa neutralise temporairement tout mes pouvoir mentaux. Et surtout ou elle est la plus dangereuse c'est qu'elle rafole de viole inconsente sur les vampires. Alec ne connais que trop son état de rage sexuelle surtout quand elle est avec lui.

elle baisa mon oreille, descendit le long de ma joue, de ma gorge, remonta en suivant le même chemin. ce petit jeux sexuelle se répéta à trois reprises avant que je réussises à retrouver ma voix.

'' Bon, alors tu ne sort pas avec elle, alors tout va bien, maronnai-je.

'' Hum. tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es jalouse de mes jouet sexuelle. Ça me plaît assez. tu est tellement mignonne.

Je grimaçai en lui répondant comme christine dans l'opéra : J'ai eu un excellente professeur comtesse sanglante,

'' Et comment s'apelle-t-elle ?

'' Angel of Sanglante mais son prénom s'apelle Elizabeth vous connaissiez je crois ?

Elle esclaffais vu que on avais un peu improvisée sur le fentôme de opéra.

'' il est tard et je veut ma chatte de chanteuse, enchaîna-t-elle avec des intonations perverse et envoûtantes. telle une berceuse soyeuses. Dors, ma bella. fais de beau rêve sexuelle. tu es la seule à avoir survécu a mon cœur. il t'appartiendra toujours. Dors, mon unique nympho partagée.

Elle se mit à fredonner la mélodie qu'elle avait composée pour moi, la dérivée du fantôme de opéra, devinant que je serais incapable d'y résister, je renonçai à lutter, lui ouvrant la voie a ma chatte pour son viole nocturne, et me pelotonnai contre sa poitrine pour une fois endormie visais ma chatte pour me la manger.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Cible des hybrides.

Le lendemain matin, Janes me déposa à la maison, histoire de sauvegarder les apparence de notre contrat sexuelle surpris entre fille. Elizabeth était censé me rejoindre peu après, de retour de sa « randonnée sexuelle », selon la version officielle. toutes ces apparences sexuelle commençaient à me peser, et cet aspect de mon existence humaine ne me manquerait pas à l'avenir.

En entendant la portière claquer, Charlie mon proxénète de père jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. il adressa un signe de la main à Alice et Janes avant de venir m'acceuillir sur le seuil.

'' Alors ce contrat ? tu t'es bien amusée ? s'enquit-il.

'' Super ce porno surprise. c'était très… SM et fille aussi.

Je me délestai de mon sac au pied de l'escalier et filai dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un en-cas.

'' On t'a appelée, me lança mon père.

Sur le plan de travail, le calepin destiné aux messages était posé en évidence contre une soucoupe. « Leah a téléphoné, avait écrit charlie. elle regrette ses paroles. ne les pensais pas. te demande de la joindre. Sois sympa. elle pleurais au téléphone. » je fis la moue. il n'était pas dans les habitudes de mon père de commenter les appels que je recevais. Quand à Leah, qu'elle aille se faire foutre cette salope de Harpie, avec ses émotions de jalousie. je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. D'après ce que j'avais compris. Les loup-garous maudite n'appréciaient guère que leurs ennemis les contactent. Si leah me préférait morte violer, autant qu'elle s'accoutume au silence. L'appétit coupé, je ressortis de la pièce afin d'aller ranger mes affaires.

'' tu ne rappelles pas Leah ? s'étonna Charlie en passant la porte par la porte du salon.

'' Non.

Je grimpai les marches.

'' Voilà qui n'est pas très joli, bella. il faut savoir pardonner.

'' Mêle-toi de tes oignons, au mieux si tu veut va la consolée toi-même en la sautant pour la recrutée en proxénete, je m'en moques marmonnai-je d'une voix assez basse pour que mes paroles lui échappent.

La lessive s'étant accumulée, après avoir rangé mon dentifrice et laissé mon linge sale dans le couloir, je fonçai chercher les draps de mon père que je roulai en boule sur le petits ta de mes affaires sexuelles avant d'entrer dans ma chambre pour retirer les miennes.

Sur le seuil, je manquai une halte. ou était passé mon oreiller et mon costumes de ménage sexuelle que Alice ma donnée quand on a coucher ensemble avant de partir a québec ? je fouillai la pièce des yeux. rien. l'endroit me parut étrangement bien rangé. N'avais-je pas abandonné ce costume porno au pied du lit ? J'aurais juré aussi qu'une paire de chaussettes traînait derrière le rocking-chair, de même que le corsage du costume de ménagère d'alice que j'avais essayé deux jours plus tôt avant de le suspendre au bras du fauteuil parce que je l'avais jugée pas assez sexy pour le lycée. je soulevai le couvercle de ma propre corbeille à linge sale. contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne débordait pas. Mon père avait-il fait une lessive de mes costume de bordel ? cela ne lui ressemblait guère, il y avais même mon ancien uniforme de bordel qui avais disparu.

'' tu as lancée une machine de mes costume de travaille, papa ? criai-je.

'' Euh… non. il fallait ?

'' Non, je m'en occupe. Es-tu entré dans ma chambre ?

'' Du tout. pourquoi ?

'' Je ne retrouve pas… mon uniforme de travail.

'' Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

Je me souvint alors qu'Janes était venue prendre mon pyjama. je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait également , emportée mon uniforme du bordel et un costume d'Alice, sans doute parce que j'avais fui le lit achetée de la comtesse. Apparemment, elle avait profité de sa visite pour nettoyer au passage, et j'eus honte de ma négligence. Mais puisque costume de femme de ménage était propre, inutile de le laver. je fouillai mon panier, m'attendant à le trouver sur le haut de la pile, fis chou blanc. j'eus beau résister à la paranoïa, il me semble que d'autres vêtements manquaient à l'appel. il n,y avait même pas de quoi faire une lessive complète.

M'emparant de mes draps et de ceux de Charlie, je me rendis dans la cuisine. le tambour de la machine était vide. Pareil pour le sèche-linge. je fronçai les sourcils, surprise.

'' tu as mis la main sur ce que tu cherchais ? brailla Charlie depuis le salon.

'' Pas encore.

Remontant à l'étage, je me baissai et regardai sous le lit. Là encore, je ne vis rien, sinon quelques moutons de poussières. J'entrepris d'inspecter mon armoire. j'avais peut-être ranger le costume et je ne me'en rappelais plus. la sonnette retentit, interrompant mon enquête. Elizabeth.

'' Visite sexuelle ! m'informa mon père du canapé ou i létait vautré.

'' Merci de te déplacer ! riposatai-je.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvris la porte. les prunelles dorées d'Elizabeth étaient écarquillées, ses narines dilatées, ses lèvres d'hybride pincées.

'' Que…, balbutia-je, choquée.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

Deux seconde. ne bouge pas.

Elle fila tandis que je me figeais sur place. elle fut si rapide que Charlie ne dût même pas la voir passer. Avant que j'aie eu la temps de me ressaisir, elle était revenu. un bras autour de ma taille, elle m'entraîna vivement dans la cuisine. ses yeux regardaient partout, et elle me serrait contre elle en un geste défensif. je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de mon père, qui nous ignorait soigneusement.

'' Quelqu'un a pénétré ici, murmura-elizabeth à mon oreille, une hybride.

Sa voix était tendue, si douce que j'avais du mal à la percevoir par-dessus le bruti de la machine.

'' Je te jure qu'aucune louve-garou…

'' Ce n'est pas l'un d'eux, m'interrompit-t-elle, mais l'un des nôtres. une de ceux que maya a tuer avant de pouvoir l'interogée.

'' Dimitri ?

'' Je n'identifie pas son odeur.

'' Les volturi, alors.

'' Probablement mais pas dynes n'est pas ici non plus après ses pensées elle est en alaska en recrutement donc hors d'attente d'ici.

'' Quand ?

'' Tôt ce matin, Charlie dormait encore. c'est ce qui m'a incité à penser à eux, on ne l'a pas touché .la visite avait un autre but.

'' Moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, pétrifié.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? demanda Charlie, soupçonneux, en entrant dans la cuisine, un bol vide à la main.

J'étais verte. un hybride vampire sauvage était venu ici et avait profité du sommeil de mon père pour visiter la maison. La panique monta en moi, me nuant la gorge, et je contemplai Charlie, horrifiée. Son expression se modifia, et soudain, il afficha un grand sourire.

'' Si vous deux vous disputez je veux pas m'en mêler.

Il déposa son bol dans l'évier et repartit d'un pas guilleret au salon.

'' Allons-y, m'ordonna Elizabeth.

'' Non, il y a Charlie ! protestai-je, rigide de frayeur au point d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Elizabeth réfléchit un instant puis sortit son portable.

'' Alec ? murmura-t-il.

elle se lança dans une conversation au débit si précipité que je n'y compris rien. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle coupa la communication et m'emmena en direction de la porte.

'' Emmett et Alec arrivent, m'expliqua-t-elle pour vaincre mes résistances. ils vont écumer la forêt. ton père ne risque rien.

Je me laissai entraîner, les idées encore embrouillées. Charlie remarqua mon regard apeuré, ce qui transforma sa satisfaction en étonnement. il n'eut pas le loisir de réagir cependant, car Elizabeth me tira dehors.

'' Ou allons-nous ? m'enquis-je, une fois dans la voiture.

'' Parler à Janes et Alice.

'' tu crois que alice a vu quelque chose ?

'' Peut-être.

La famille nous attendait sur le qui-vivre après le coup de fil D'elizabeth. tous étaient figées dans diverses positions reflétant l'anxiété, et j'eus un peu l'impression d'un musée de cire.

'' Que s'est-il passé ? lança Elizabeth, dès que nous eûmes franchi la porte.

Furieuse après Alice, elle serrait les poings. elle ne brocha pas, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

'' Aucune idée, rétorqua-t-elle froidement, je n'ai rien vu et maya non plus n'a rien ressentit.

'' Comment est-ce possible ? ragea-t-elle.

'' Elizabeth, tentai-je de la calmer, n'appréciant pas qu'il s'adresse sur ce ton à sa sirène.

'' Le talent d'Alice et de Maya n'est pas une science exacte, elle est encore très jeune pour maya du moins intervint mei d'une voix calme de samourail.

'' Un hybride sauvage entre dans la chambre de bella ! il aurait pu l'attendre là-bas pour la violer !

'' Ça, je l'aurais pressenti et Maya aussi, répondit sa sœur et sa nièce en duo.

'' Vraiment ?

'' tu exiges déjà de moi que je surveilles les décisions des volturi, le retour de Dynes et dimétri par maya, les moindres mouvements de Bella, répliqua-t-elle fraîchement. que te faut-il de plus ? que je m'occupe de Charlie, de la rue, de toute la ville ? Plus j'en fais, Elizabeth, moins je vois et en plus a part toi les autres hybride sont comme les loup il sont brouiller. des failles apparaissent forcément, toi tu est embrouiller quand tu décide de me boudée mentalement comme quand tu était pas fichu de répondre a mes appelle mental quand tu a décidée de partir seul a québec.

'' J'ai cru comprendre en effet, aboya-t-elle.

'' Elle n'a couru de danger à aucun moment, sinon, je l'aurais su, dit maya.

'' Si tu épies Québec, pourquoi n'as-tu pas deviné qu'ils…

'' Pour moi, ce n'est pas eux. dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été avertie.

'' Qui d'autre qu'un hybride aurait laissé la vie à Charlie ?

Je tressaillis.

'' Aucune idée, répondit Alice.

'' Voilà qui nous aide.

'' Arrête ça, Elizabeth ! chuchota-je.

elle se tourna vers moi, livide, mâchoires serrées, et toisa durant quelques instant avec de brusquement se détendre.

'' tu as raison, Bella, me dit-t-elle. Désolé. Excuse-moi, Alice, j'ai eu tort de m'en prendre à toi et ta nièce.

'' On comprend, le rassura-t-elle en duos. et je ne suis pas plus heureuse que toi de ce qui arrive.

'' Bien, souffla Elizabeth. Essayons d'être logiques. quelles sont les opitions ?

D'un seul coup, tout le monde parut se relaxer. Alice et maya s'appuya contre le divan, tandis que Mei s'approchait d'elle le regard perdu dans le lointain. Annja s'assit sur le canapé, jambe replies sous elle. Seule rosalie et Alec était figée devant la baie vitrée, dos tournée à la pièce. ses deux mains enserrant la mienne, Elizabeth me poussa gentiment vers le sofa, et je m'installai près d'annja qui passa son bras autour de moi.

'' Dynes ? demanda Mei.

'' non, elle n'est pas assez conne et suicidaire pour faire sa et elle est en Alaska, sous ordre de marcus répondit Elizabeth. je n'ai pas d'ailleurs reconnu son odeur. mais peut-être un envoyé des Volturi que je n'aurais jamais rencontrée ou baiser…

'' Caius n'a encore mandé aucune chasse pour s'occuper d'elle objecta Alice. Maya guette cette ordre depuis assez longtemps, je te garantis qu'il ne m'aurait pas échappée.

'' Mais si ce n'est pas officiel ? gronda le frère de Janes.

'' Quelqu'un qui agirait en solo ? pourquoi.

'' Poussé par Dynes, suggéra Elizabeth, le visage fermée

'' Ou Chelsea, admit Alice. tous deux ont les moyens d'expédier un émissaire secret…

'' Et ils ne manquent pas de motivation, je soupçonne aussi ton ennemi jurée Alice, Dimitri….

'' Cela paraît peu probable, protesta leur mère. Alice aurait vu n'importe qui la traquent ou traquant Bella. celui, ou celle , qui est venu hybride ou non n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à elle. ni à Charlie.

Encore une fois, je sursautai.

'' tout ira bien, me rassura-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

'' Mais dans quel but ? questionna Mei, songeur.

'' Vérifier si j'étais encore humaine ? suggérai-je.

'' Oui, c'est possible ou capturée vivante de notre famille comme exemple toi ma tente, je sais que Dimitri voudrais toujours t'avoir et il n'a jamais renoncée a t'avoir pour lui. proposais Maya.

Rosalie émit une souffle suffisamment audible pour que, même moi, je le perçoive. Elle perdit sa raideur et tourna la tête vers la cuisine, tandis qu'Elizabeth prenait un air découragé. Emmett surgit du salon, Alec sur ses talons.

'' Parti depuis longtemps, annonça le géant. il y a des heures. la trace s'orientait à l'est, puis au sud avant de disparaître dans une route de traverse. une voiture attendais sans aucun doute.

'' Nous jouons de malchance, maugréa Elizabeth. S'il avait filé vers l'Ouest… les cabots auraient pu se rendre utiles, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Je sursautai, Annja me frotta l'épaule.

'' Ni Emmett ni moi ne l'avons identifié, révéla Alec à Mei mais tiens vu que toi tu t'y connais mieux en hybride que nous.

il tendit une tige de fougère brisées à mei qui le porta à son nez.

'' non, décréta médecin. ce fumet m'est pas familier même si elle ressemble a toi Elizabeth. On a jamais rencontré cet hybride.

'' Nous nous égarons peut-être, insinua annja. si ça ce trouve, il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence.

Devant le regard incrédule qu'affichaient les autres, elle se tut.

'' Je ne parle pas d'une visite sexuelle au hasard, précisa-t-elle ensuite, juste de curiosité. Bella est cernées par vos odeur de vos viole nocturne. et s'il s'était simplement interrogé sur cette bizarrerie ?

'' Pourquoi ne pas pousser jusqu'ici pour assouvir cette curiosité, alors ? contra Alec.

'' C'est ce que toi, tu aurais fait devant Elizabeth, riposta sa mère avec un sourire affectueux. Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi directs. Notre famille est vaste. cet hybride inconnu a très bien pu avoir peur de l'odeur de Elizabeth. cependant, comme Charlie n'a pas été attaqué, ce n'est pas forcément pas un ennemi rival a notre famille ?

De la curiosité sexuelle, sans plus. comme Félix et Dimitri au début ? penser à mon violeur déclencha mes tremblements même s'il était claire qu'il aurait n'avait pas été l'intrus. Pas cette fois. elle ou il avait un _modus opérandi_ établi et s'y tenait. non l'inconnu qui soit hybride ou vampire était quelqu'un d'autre. je commençai à me rendre compte que la population vampirique avait beaucoup plus d'impact sur le monde que ce que j'avais imaginé. Avec quelle fréquence le chemin d'un humain insoucieux croisait-il le leur ? Combien de morts, attribuées à des meutes ou à des accident étaient-elles en réalité le résultat de leur soif et leur perversités ? quel serait leur nombre lorsque je finirais par les rejoindre ?

Les Hua réfléchissaient au paroles d'Anna avec des expressions diverses. Elizabeth n'était pas d'accord, je le devinais aisément. Mei, lui aurait bien aimé l'être. Alice et maya pinça les lèvres.

'' Une coïncidence est improbable, déclara-telle. le timing est trop bien choisi. le visiteur a veillé à ne pas entrer en contact. comme s'il savait que je risquais de le repérer et le faire explosée par mes pouvoir mental….

'' Ou pour d'autres raison, lui rappela sa mère.

'' L'identité de cet étranger hybride a-t-elle une réelle importance ? m'enquis-je. ne suffit-il pas qu'on m'ait cherchée ? À mon avis, nous ne devrions pas attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

'' non, s'empressa d'objecter Elizabeth. ce n'est pas aussi grave. si le péril était réel nous le sentirons.

'' Pense à Charlie, renchérit Mei. cela le blesserait terriblement, si tu disparaissais.

'' Mais je pense à lui, justement ! protestai-je. c'est pour lui que je m'inquiète. Et si cette hybride avait décidé d'avoir soif, la nuit dernière ? tant que je suis près de mon père, il est une cible. s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera ma faute !

'' Bien sûr que non, Bella, me réconforta Anna, et charlie est en sécurité. nous allons seulement devoir nous montrer un peu plus attentifs a ces intrusion d'hybride sauvage.

'' Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

'' tout ira bien, me promit Alice et maya, tandis qu'Elizabeth serrait ma main.

Je lus sur le visage magnifique qui m'entouraient que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'aurait d'effet.

Le retour chez Charlie fut morose. j'étais énervée. en dépît de moi, j'étais encore humaine.

'' tu ne seras jamais seule, me rassura Elizabeth. il y aura toujours l'un de nous pour te baiser si tu veut, Emmett, Alice, Alec…

'' Ridicule ! ils vont tellement se barber qu'ils seront obligées de me violer comme Félix pour ne pas périr d'ennui.

'' Très drôle !

mon père était de bonne humeur quand nous arrivâmes. devinant la tension qui régnait entre Elizabeth et moi, il la prenait pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. il me regarda préparer le dîner avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elizabeth s'était excusé, sans doute pour exercer une surveillance alentour, mais Charlie attendit, exprès qu'elle revienne pour me transmettre mes message.

'' Leah a rappelé, se fit-il un plaisir de m'annoncer, sitôt mon amoureuse présent.

Je déposai une assiette devant mon père sans trahir mes sentiments.

'' tu a été la baiser chez elle ?

'' Ne sois pas mesquine, bella. elle m'a paru très déprimé.

'' est-ce qu'elle te paye en nature pour ce boulot de relations publiques ou c'est ta nouvelle cible de proxénètes ?

Charlie grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que je lui serve sa pâtée pour couper court aux reproches. il avait beau ne pas s'en être aperçu, il avait touché un point sensible. Mon existence était en train de ressembler à une partie de dés. Allais-je tirer deux as au prochain coup ? Et s'il m'arrivait effectivement des ennuis ? Laisser Leah mariner dans sa culpabilité sexuelle serait largement plus que mesquin, alors.

En même temps, je n'avais pas envie de discuter devant Charlie, d'être contrainte de surveiller le moindre de mes mots afin de ne pas lâcher une parole malheureuse. j'étais jalouse de la relation qui unissait Leah et Sue. comme l'existence devait être aisée quand on n'avait rien à cacher à celui avec lequel ont vivait ! J'attendrais le matin. il y avait peu de chances que je meure dans la nuit. et quelques heures d'angoisse supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal à Leah. elles lui feraient même beaucoup de bien.

Lorsque Elizabeth prit officiellement congé pour la soirée, je songeai à celui ou celle qui, sous les trombes d'eau, montait la garde devant chez onus. j'avais de la peine pour lui ou elle, tout en état rassurée. force m'était d'admettre qu'il était bon de savoir que je n'étais pas seule. D'ailleurs, Elizabeth me rejoignit dans ma chambre en un temps record.

'' J'ai entendu une nouvelle musique pour t'endormir bella.

'' C'est quoi ?

'' Chez dans le film des gremlin c'est la chanson de gizmo elle est trop mignon. Maya était emmener un lecteur dvd a la chasse et alec lui a louer ce film.

Cette fois, elle me chantai une nouvelle berceuse ce qui la changeais était la chanson de gizmo dans les gremlin, elle la chantais a cause elle avais vu le film avec Janes et Maya et elle avais adoré le chant de la créature et elle avais pensée que sa me plairais de l'entendre aussi et je m'endormis d'un sommeil paisible pour elle pour qu'elle puisse me baiser a volontés, consciente même dans l'inconscience sexuelle de sa présence.

Au matin, Charlie partit pêcher en compagnie d'un autre chauffeur adjoint, mark , avant que je sois levée. je décidai de mettre à profit cette absence de surveillance pour être « une bonne fille ».

'' Je m'en vais apaiser Leah, avertis-je Elizabeth après mon petit déjeuner. Problablement que cet ta nouvelle berceuse qui a fait effet de lui pardonner après minuit.

'' Ha ha J'étais certaine que tu lui pardonnerais sexuellement, répondit-il avec un sourire. La rancune ne compte pas parmi tes innombrables talents, mais la bouderie par contre sa oui sa le content.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ravie cependant. Apparemment, Elizabeth avait dépassée ses jalousie envers la louve-garous maudite. ce n'est qu'après avoir composée le numéro que je songeai à consulter la pendule. il était un peu tôt pour appeler, et je craigni de réveiller les clearwater. cependant, on décrocha dès la seconde tonalité.

'' Allô ? fit une voix endormie.

'' Leah ?

'' Bella ! je suis tellement désolé, petite sœur ! je te jure que mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. j'ai été une vrai cruche, j'étais jalouse, même si ce n'est pas une excuse. ne m'en veux plus, d'accord ? S'il te plaît. tu n'as qu'à demander, et je suis ton esclave sexuelle pour la vie et même a tout ta bande de vampire si tu veut me torturer sexuellement. Simplement, pardonne-moi.

Elle parlait à un tel débit que les mots se bousculaient a cause elle pleurait au téléphone.

'' Je ne suis pas fâchée. tu es pardonnée lady harpie, mais sachent que je prend note de ta proposition, Elizabeth voudrais même que tu vienne chez elle pour venir me baiser si tu le veut.

'' merci j'irais si on m'invitais et fuck date le traitée ! souffla-t-elle visiblement soulagé et étouffais un sanglot. je regrette vraiment d'avoir été une pareil sombre idiote.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude a baiser des idiotes !

Elle s'esclaffa.

'' Viens me dominer et seth pourrais même invitée ta copine vampire chez moi ou chez eux si elle veut pas brisée le traitée. je veux payer en nature ma gaffe et me faire fouettée par la comtesse sanglante.

'' De quelle façon ?

'' Ce que tu voudras. on baisera dans sa chambre au torture tu a dit que sa sœur janes avais une dame de fer, tu m'y enfermera. si ça te tente.

'' tu n'as pas mieux à proposer que le viole SM.

'' Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Elizabeth. malgré son calme apparente, ce n'était pas le moment.

'' Pas maintenant , répondis-je.

'' _elle_ n'est pas super-contente de moi, hein ? lança Leah, plus honteuse qu'amer pour une fois.

'' Ce n'est pas le problème. un incident est souvenu, un peu plus préoccupante qu'une cliente loup-garou adolescente et pénible.

En dépit de mes efforts pour présenter la nouvelle sur le ton de pla plaisanterie, elle ne fut pas dupe.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, sérieuse soudain.

'' hum…

Fallait-il le lui révéler ? Elizabeth tendis la main pour s'emparer du combiné. j'étudiai ses trats. elle avait l'air relativement sereine.

'' Bella ? insista Leah.

En soupirant, mon amoureuse rapprocha ses doigts.

'' Elizabeth souhaite te parler, alors sois gentil d'accord ?

Elle y eut un long silence.

''O.K. je vais être gentil même si ça risque d'être amusant.

Je passai l'appareil à Elizabeth tout en le mettant en garde d'un regard appuyé. cette conversation me rendait nerveuse.

'' Bonjour rival leah Bros, Jolie coup ton évasion au lycée grâce a ma sœur rosalie bien sûr. dit-t-elle avec sa courtoisie blagueuse habituelle. (pause.) Quelqu'un est venu ici et c'est un hybride comme moi mais pas de notre famille. Une odeur de demi-humain que je n'ai pas identifié. ta meute maudit a flairé un truc bizarre ? (nouvelle pause. Elizabeth hocha la tête guère surpris apparemment.) Je refuse de perdre Bella de vue tant que je n'aurai pas réglé la question. Ça n'a rien de personnelle contre toi ou ton frère seth…

elle fut interrompu par un bourdonnement de protestations, plus intenses que jamais, dont je ne saisis pas un traître mot, naturellement. au moins, ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissaient en colère.

'' Oui pour une fois ton frère a peut-être raison, reprit-t-elle. ta suggestion est intéressante. Nous sommes prêts à renégocier. Si seth est d'accord et ton ex aussi. Merci. (pause.) j'escomptais m'y rendre seul, enchaîna-t-elle, une soudaine expression de surprise sur ses traits. Et la laisser avec les autres.

À l'autre bout du combiné, les intonations étouffées montèrent dans les aigus, comme si Leah essayait de la persuadée de la fouettée comme un esclave.

'' Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir en tout objectivité, oui je ne suis plus jalouse que tu couche avec elle mais a condition que ton frère soit proche si tu père le contrôle de ta jalousie. et je te promet que si tu l'embête tu recevras mon fouet sur le museau pour te matée si ton frère est en misions. (Cette fois, la coupure fut plus brève mais j'entendis son rire.) très bonne idée. quand… non, c'est bon. J'aimerais suivre la trace en personne. Dix minute… d'accord. tiens, bella.

Elle me tendis le téléphone.

'' Qu'avez-vous décidé ? m'enquis-je auprès de leah, irritée d'avoir été mise à l'écart.

'' Une trêve sexuelle, rends-moi service, range-toi pour persuadé ta hybride que l'endroit ou tu seras le plus en sécurité, surtout quand elle sera absent, c'est sur la réserve. nous veillerons au grain a ta santés sexuelle.

'' Est-ce que tu essayais de lui dire ?

'' Oui. et ce n'est pas insensé. Charlie serait sans doute mieux ici aussi. dans la mesure du possible.

'' Met Sue et Billy sur le coup, acceptai-je aussitôt. Quoi d'autre ?

il me déplaisait souverainement d'entraîner mon père dans mes mésaventures sexuelle.

'' Nous avons défini de nouvelles frontière, de façon à être en mesure d'atteindre qui se rapproche trop de Forks. je suis pas certain que Seth acceptera, j'aurais juste a le convaincre en nature pour sa, quand a Jacob bah m'en fiche de lui a présent il n'est pas mon chef de meutes, mais je resterai vigilant jusqu'à ce que Seth comprenne que c'est la meilleure solution si on veut venir te baiser certaine nuit ou tu t'ennuierais de ta copine et je lui est même assurée qu'elle est même invitée a te passée dessus et sur moi aussi.

'' Qu'entendus-tu a part « rester vigilant »?

'' Si tu vois une louve blanche rôder autour de chez toi, ne lui envoie pas maya la caniballe dessus, mais Elizabeth peut me fouetter autant qu'elle le veut, a cause Seth ma dit que quelque coup de fouet pour me matée n'est pas un danger pour le clan des maudite.

'' Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit sauf pour le fouet que tu mérite ? n'empêche évite les imprudences.

'' Ne sois pas ridicule. je sais prendre soin de moi. j'ai également tenté de le convaincre de t'autoriser à me rendre visite comme l'année dernière , elle hésite un peu alors dis-lui de remballer ses âneries sur ta sécurité sexuelle. tu ne cours aucun danger ici, elle en est consciente

'' Compris.

'' À tout de suite.

'' tu viens ici ?

'' Oui. pour renfiler l'odeur de l'hybride sauvage qui ta ratée pour te baiser, au cas ou il se manifesterait de nouveau. comme ça, nous serons à même de les suivre à la trace et promis je traquerais pas ta hybride domestique je serais la différencier les hybride sauvage eux chasse pas avec un fouet a maté les louve-garous.

'' Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu traque une hybride sauvage lily.

'' Je t'en pris, bella, pas de ça, petite sœur, s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de raccrocher elle rajoutais, Puisse-je être autorisée a faire des blague sur les rousse pour la taquiner ?

'' Tant que sa reste des blague humain et non des blague de chienne en chaleur qui tente de mordre sa sœur.

'' C'est noté j'essayerais que de la lécher pour voir quel gout elle a ? je crois que c'est acceptable comme blague selons moi.

Et elle raccrochais en riant.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Indices

Pourquoi Elizabeth devait-il s'en aller pour que Leah pût venir à la maison ? n'avions-nous pas dépassé l'âge des puérilités de ce genre ?

'' Je n'éprouve nul antagosime envers elle ou son frère, bella. c'est plus simple ainsi, pour elle comme pour moi, voilà tout. je ne m'éloignerai pas. tu ne risqueras rien.

'' Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

Une leueur narquoise dans les yeux, Elizabeth m'attira à elle, enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, et je sentis son haleine d'hybride tiède sur mes mèches quand elle exhala. j'en eus la chair de poule.

'' Je reviens tout de suite après, me promit-t-elle avant de rire, comme s'il avait sorti une bonne blague.

'' Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se borna à filer vers la forêt, un grand sourire pervers aux lèvres. Maussade, je retournai dans la cuisine afin de ranger les reliefs de mon petit déjeuner. J'avais à peine rempli l'évier que la sonnette retentit. J'avais du mal à m'habituer à la célérité de Lily quand elle n'était pas en voiture. tout le monde paraissait tellement plus rapide que moi, ces derniers temps…

'' Entre ! criai-je.

Occupée à empiler la vaisselle dans l'eau savounneuse, je sursautai quand sa voix résonna juste derrière moi. j'avais également oublié à quel point elle était devenue silencieuse.

'' est-il bien raisonnable de ne pas verrouiller la porte ? mumura-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Sous l'effet de la suprise, je m'étais éclaboussée. elle s'excusa.

'' Ce n'est pas une serrure qui découragera l'hybride sauvage qui veut me violer ou celle qui la envoyée me menacé, répliquai-je en épongeant mon corsage avec un torchon.

'' Oui, en effet.

Je me tournai vers elle, l'inspectai d'un regard critique, elle était poitrine dévoilée mais habiller d'un sa saloppette de mario qui cachais a peine sa poitrine nue. Était-elle si fière de sa musculature de pute – certes impressionnante- qu'elle souhaitait l'étaler au grand jour ? je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi perverse. elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les repoussant de devant ses yeux.

'' C'est plus facile ainsi, se justifia-t-elle et aime vivre a moitié nue tu t'en pleignais pas l'année dernière. se justifia-t-elle.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est plus facile ?

Une sourire condescendant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'' Il m'est assez pénible de transmuter en salopette ou en short, alors une tenue complète.

'' Pardon ?

'' Mes vêtements ne disparaissent ni ne réapparaissent comme par magie quand je me transforme, on est pas des animorphe quand même. alors, autant en prendre le moins possible ou dans mon cas vivre entièrement sans vêtement.

je m'empourprai en riant.

'' Désolée, je n'y avais pas songée, mais ton analogie a cette vielle série télé est comique et bien trouvée.

Hilare, elle montra une fine cordellette de cuire noir qu'elle avait enroulée trois fois autour de ma cheville, je découvrirs au passage qu'elle était pieds nus.

'' Porter un costume de mario bros entre les dents, ce n'est pas super.

je ne sus que dîre.

'' Ça te gêne tant que ça, que je sois a poile a longueur d'année ? rigola-t-elle.

'' Non bien sur que non tu l'est en permanance vu que tu déteste te déshabiller pour me baiser.

Elle s'esclaffa de plus belle, et je lui tournai le dos et m'attaquai à la vaiselle. ma rogeur devait plus à la honte que j'épouvrais face à ma propre stupidité qu'à ce que sous-entendait sa question.

'' Allez, au boulot ! reprit-elle. inutile de lui donner a mon frère une occasion pour m'occuser de tirer au flanc.

'' Leah, ce n'est pas à toi…

elle m'interrompit d'un geste.

'' Je me suis porté volontaire. Ou est la trace de l'intrus est-il le plus forte.

'' Dans ma chambre, je crois.

Elle plissa le nez, contrairement qu'Elizabeth elle était ravis de pénétré dans le secret de mon intimité elle était tellement senteuse.

'' J'en ai pour une minute.

Je me mis à frotter méticuleusement l'assiette que je tenais; seuls crissaient les poils de la brosse sur la céramique. je tendais l'oreille, à l'affût d'une bruit en provenance de l'étage, plancher qui craque, serrure qui cliquette. en vain. M'apercevant que je lavais la même assiette depuis un bon moment, je meressaisis.

'' Bou ! je suis un hybride sauvage qui veut te violer lança soudain Leah dans mon dos.

Une fois encore, je tressaillis en provoquant une grande gerbe d'eau.

'' Flute Lily ! arrête de me flanquer la frousse comme ça vilaine fille ! sinon tu aura pas de orgie.

'' Excuse-moi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. tiens, laisse-moi t'aider. tu laves, je rince et j'essuie.

S'emparant d'un torchon, elle épongea la flaque que j'avais provoquée par sa faute a cause de sa blague.

D'accord.

'' La trace a été facile à détecter. ta chambre empeste, à propos.

'' J'achèterai du désodorisant.

Elle rit, puis un silence complice et détendu s'installa, tandis que nous nous consacrions à notre tâche.

'' Je peut te demander quelque chose ? finit-t-elle par lancer.

'' tout dépend de ce que c'est.

'' Aucune jalousie de ma part, ici. juste une sincère curiosité un peu pervers.

'' Bien. vas-y.

Elle hésita, se lança.

À quoi ça ressemble, une orgie porno avec des vampire et avoir la comtesse sanglante comme petite copine ?

'' Il n'y a rien de mieux pour une actrice ! blaguais-je.

'' Je suis sérieuse ! tu n'as jamais… peur ?

'' Non. Peur dans quel sens.

'' Bien… qui prenne pour repas et te blesse gravement.

'' Sa m'arrive même avec des humain alors sa change a rien.

Elle me prit le bol que je tenais. elle plissait le front, une moue sur les lèvres.

'' Autre chose ? m'enquis-je.

'' Eh bien… est-ce que… tu la domine souvent ?

'' Oui parfois même si elle déteste sa, mais a présent elle tolèrent bien le faire que je peut être aussi dominante qu'elle.

'' Beurk !

'' Chacun son type de baise.

'' Leur crocs et je parle des autres vampire pure et pas d'elle ne t'inquiète pas ?

'' Ferme-là, Leah ! m'énervais-je en lui donna une tape sur le bras. tu sais très bien qu'ils n'en n'ont pas et de tout manière seul Elizabeth se laisse embrasse sur la bouche a cause elle n'est pas venimeuse comparée au autres.

Furieuse, j'entrepris de frotter un couteau avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

'' J'ai droit à une autre question ? quémande-t-elle lorsque je lui passai le couvert pour qu'il le rince.

'' Oui.

Il tourna et retourna la lame sous l'eau chaude.

'' tu as parlé de quelques semaines, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Quand exactement ?

'' Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, repris-je sur le même ton.

J'examinai prudemment ses traits, de crainte qu'elle me fait une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

'' Aussi vite ! souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas une réprobation, juste une constatation amère. les muscles de ses bras se tendirent, tandis que son corps se raidissaient.

'' Aie ! cria-t-elle tout à coup rompant la quiétude qui avait envahi la pièce.

De frayeur, j'en bondis carrément sur place. sa main qui s'était refermée autour de la lame se déplia, le couteau se fracassa sur le plan de travail. Une estafialade longue et profonde entaillait sa paume. Le sang géoulinait le long de ses doigts, gouttant sur le plancher.

'' Nom d'un chien ! gronda-t-elle. ça fait mal.

Je m'approchais de l'évier en respirant par la bouche, puis me ressaisis.

'' tiens, enroule ta main là-dedans !

Je lui pris un torchon, esquissai un geste pour m'emparer de sa paume blessée. elle recula.

'' Ce n'est rien.

'' tu rigoles ? protestai-je faiblement tandis que, autour de moi, les contours de la cuisine vacillaient.

M'ignorant, il passa sa main sous le robinet. L'eau vira au rouge, la tête me tournais légèrement. j'inhalai profondément.

'' Bella ?

je levai les yeux sur lui. elle était calme.

'' Quoi ?

j'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber dans les pommes. Arrête de te mordre les lèvres, détends-toi. respire. je vais bien.

J'obtempérai.

'' Inutile de jouer les fiers-à-bras, marmonnai-je.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

'' Viens, insista-je, je te conduis aux urgence.

Je pensais être en mesure de prendre le volant après tout était pas avec des aiguille qu'elle était piquer, les murs avaient cessé de trembler.

'' Pas la peine.

Fermant le robinet, elle s'empare du torchon qu'elle serra autour de sa paume.

'' Attends ! protestai-je. laisse-moi regarder.

'' aurais-tu eu un diplôme de secouriste d'un de tes film de cul dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?

'' je veux seulement voir s'il faut que je pique une crise de force pour t'emmener à l'hopital.

'' Pitié, pas de crise ! se moqua-t-elle

'' Si tu ne me montres pas ta blesure, tu y auras le droit connasse, sûr et certain.

'' Bon.

Cette fois, elle m'autorisa à saisir sa main, je l'examinai, allai jusqu'à la retourner, la plaie s'était transformée en une ligne rosâtre vaguement boursouflée.

'' Mais.. tu saignais tellement ! murmurai-je, décontenancée.

'' je guéris vite, ronchonna-t-elle en s'écartant, ses yeux sombres fixés sur moi.

'' C'est peu dire.

J'avais vu l'estafilade, le sang dont l'odeur aux saveur de rouille avait failli m'expédier dans les vapes par ma panique sans doute. elle aurait dû nécessiter des points de suture. elle aurait dû mettre des semaines à cicatriser et à devenir la marque rose qui barrait sa peau à présent.

'' je suis un loup-garou, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire tordu, et je t'avais parlé du phénomène, rappelle-toi. tu te souviens de Paul, qui ma sautée de force !

'' Si. Disons qu'assister au prodige en direct est un peu différent.

M'agenouillant, je sortis l'eau de Javel du placard. j'en versai un peu sur un chiffon à poussière et entrepris de frotter le carrelage. L'odeur puissante du produit fini de m'éclaircir les idées.

'' Donne ça, je m'en occupe, proposa Leah.

'' T'inquiète. mets plutôt le torchon dans la machine à laver, s'il te plaît.

Le sol lavée, je m'attaquai au contours de l'évier, puis lançai un programme court pour le trochon. là, aussi, je fus généreuse avec la javel.

'' tu est maniaque ou quoi ? râla leah.

Peut-être. un peu. j'avais une bonne excuse.

'' Nous sommes sensible aux odeurs de sang, dans les parages. surtout si Maya vient elle adore dévorée vivante les hybride qui la menace a présent et tu est comme une hybride non ? tu peux piger ça, non ?

'' oh ! désolé ! grogna-t-elle navrée en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Je préfère rendre les choses les plus simples possibles. Elizabeth fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts en tentant de te respectée non ?

'' oui oui navrée.

retirant la bonde, je vidai l'évier de son eau sale.

'' Puis-je te poser une autres question, bella ?

Je soupirai.

'' À quoi ça ressemble d'avoir un louve-garou pour client sexuelle ?

Prise au dépourvu, j'éclatai de rire.

'' Cela t'angoisse-t-il ? insista-t-elle.

'' Non, et quand le louve-garou est gentil avec la copine de sa pute privée, c'est formidable.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, dévoilant des dents éclatantes.

'' Merci, Bella.

Sur ce, elle me serra dans une de ses étreintes sexuelle à vous étouffer et m'embrassa, mais aussitôt après, elle me relâcha et recula d'un pas.

'' Pouah ! maronna-t-elle. tes cheveux empeste encore plus que ta chambre. on aurais dit un golden shower d'une armée de vampire.

'' Excuse-moi, murmurai-je en comprenant soudain pourquoi Elizabeth avait eu l'air si contente de lui faire comme blague avant de quitter les lieux.

'' C'est l'un des nombreux inconvénients lié à la fréquentation sexuelle des vampires. tu sens mauvais. mais bon, c'est un détail, par rapport au reste.

'' Je ne sens mauvais que pour toi, salle Harpie, seth au moins lui ne se plein pas quand je couche avec lui ! m'emportai-je.

'' Si il se plait mais pas devant toi bon bien À bientôt Bella.

'' tu t'en vas ?

'' Elle n'attend que ça. je l'entends, dehors.

'' Ah !

'' je passe par derrière. Hé ! tu crois pouvoir venir à La Push aujourd'hui ? Soirée feu de camp, la nympho jasmine sera là. tu rencontreras aussi son nouveau jouet de remplacement Kim. et quils a envie de te revoir. tu pourrais tentée de coucher avec toi si tu veut, depuis son imprégnation il est devenue trop sage de se côté la.

Cette réflexion me fit sourire à mon tour. j'imaginai très bien l'agacement de Quil à l'idée que sa vielle copine sexuelle de sa cousine eût tente a nouveau de baiser avec lui alors qui est imprégnée d'un enfant de deux ans.

'' Je ne suis pas sûre, lily. la situation est un peu délicate, en ce moment…

'' un peu de sérieux ! Personne n'oserait défier deux meutes de loup garou comme nous.

Son manque d'hésitation me parut bizarre, comme s'il elle avait plus du tout de mal à prononcer le mot-loup garou, de même que j'en avais à prononcer celui de vampire. ses yeux étaient suppliantes.

'' Je vais essayer, cédai-je, sans beaucoup d'optimisme.

'' Elle est aussi gardienne de donjon, je devrais lui demander si elle engage d'autre gardienne pour te violer en cellule d'isolement… j'ai vu un porno sur les ados brimés dans les prisons et parfois les gardienne se les font bien et…

'' O.k., le coupai-je en attrapant son bras. il est temps que la nympho-garou déguerpisse.

'' Salut, Bella, sa marra-t-elle. N'oublie pas de demander ta libération _conditionnelle !_

Elle fila avant que j'aie le temps de lui jeter un objet à la figure, et je me retrouvai seule dans la pièce à enguirlander le vide. La seconde suivante, Elizabeth entra lentement dans la cuisine, les gouttes de pluie formant des diamant dans sa chevelure rousse. elle paraissait sur ses gardes.

'' Vous êtes-vous disputés ? s'enquit-t-elle.

Je me précipitai vers elle.

'' je suis là, chuchota-t-elle en m'enlaçant. Est-ce une manœuvre de diversion ? efficace.

'' Je me suis pas disputée avec elle, m'offusquai-je. Un peu juste chamaillée. pourquoi ?

'' Je me demandais si tu l'avais tentée de la tuer comme un tueuse en série a la télé ? non que ça me dérange que tu essaye, juste triste d'avoir manquer le masacre, je t'aurais emmener un des katana de mon père a la place d'un couteau de cuisine.

Du menton, elle désigna le couteau posée sur le plan de travail.

'' Flûte ! Et moi qui croyais avoir tout nettoyé !

Échappant à son étreinte, je m'empressai de poser le couvert dans l'évier et d'y verser de la Javel.

'' Je ne l'ai pas agressée ni tentée de l'assassinée, expliquai-je. elle a juste oublie qu'elle tenait une lame.

'' Zut alors, ce n'est pas aussi drôle que ce que j'avais imaginé.

'' Sois sympa Elizabeth.

'' tiens, annonça-t-elle en tirant une grosse enveloppe de sa veste, j'ai relevé ton courrier.

'' Bonne nouvelles ?

'' À mon avis, oui.

Soupçonneuse, je m'emparai de la lettre qu'elle avait pliée en deux. tout en l'ouvrant, étonnée par le poids du papier coûteux, je déchiffrai l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

'' Dartmouth ! c'est une plaisanterie ?

'' Je suis certain que c'est une acceptation de ta candidature. j'ai reçu un courrier identique.

'' Nom d'une queue bandée, Elizabeth ! qu'as-tu encore fait salope ?

'' Juste envoyé ton dossier.

'' Je ne suis pas suffisamment brillante pour entrer à Dartmouth, plus une cruche sexuelle.

'' L'université semble pense que tu es digne d'intégrer ses rangs tout comme Hugh Hefner qui est le créateur de playboy.

Je comptai lentement jusqu'à dix.

'' Voilà qui est très généreux de leur part de me comparée au plus grand pervers du monde après Dimitri et toi bien sûr, repris-je. acceptée ou non, reste le détail mineur des frais de scolarité. je n'ai pas les moyen de payer une fac aussi prestigieuse et je refuse que tu gaspilles l'équivalent d'une voiture de sport rien que pour faire croire aux autres que je serai là-bas l'an prochain.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture neuve. et tu n'es pas obligée de feindre. Une année d'université ne te tueras pas. si ça se trouve, tu aimeras ça. Réfléchis, Bella. Imagine la joie de Charlie et Renée quand ils…

Sa voix de perverse veloutée était irrésistible. Naturellement, mon père exploserait de fierté, personne à Forks n'échapperait à l'exposé de sa satisfaction. Quant à Renée, elle serait folle de bonheur sexuelle, même si elle affirmerait qu'elle s'y attendait. je chassai cette image de ma tête.

'' Je ne suis déjà pas certaine de survivre au bac, Elizabeth. Encore mois à l'été ou à l'automne.

'' Il ne t'arrivera rien, me rassura-t-il en m'enlaçant derechef. tu as la vie devant toi.

'' J'ai l'intention d'expédier mes économies en mexico demain, objectai-je. je n'ai pas besoin d'autre alibi. Mexico est assez loin pour que Charlie n'espère pas une visite avant Noël, et j'aurais inventé une excuse d'ici là pour y échapper aussi. tous ces secrets et ces mensonges sexuelle sont vraiment pénéibles. tu sais.

'' oh s'habitude, rétorquai-t-elle en se raidissant. Au bout de quelques décennies, tout le monde est au courant de ta mort. Problème résolue.

Je tressaillis.

'' ha merde désolé, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt a se donnant une claque au visage, c'était inutilement dur et nul comme blague.

'' Mais vrai.

'' Si je résous la situation des hybride sauvage, auras-tu au moins l'obligeance d'envisager de patienter ?

'' non.

'' toujours aussi têtue.

'' Oui.

La machine à laver s'emballa avant de s'arrêter, déséquilibrée parce que j'y avais mis un seul torchon.

'' Imbécile d'engin, marmonnai-je ne échappant à Elizabeth pour la relancer. À ce propos, pourrais-tu demander à ma petite peste de concubine ou elle a fourré mes affaires de bordel et le costume d'Alice pour faire le ménage, quand elle a nettoyé ma chambre ? je ne retrouve rien.

'' Janes a nettoyée ta chambre et pris un costume d'Alice ?

'' Je pense, oui pour me faire une blague. quand elle est passé chercher mon pyjama, mon oreiller et tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour les deux soirée SM chez vous. elle a ramassée tout ce qui traînait par terre, costume de ménagère d'Alice, chaussette et les a rangées je ne sais ou.

La stupeur d'Elizabeth laissa soudain place à une rigidité cadavérique.

'' Quand t'es-tu rendu compte de ces disparitions ?

'' À mon retour, hier. pourquoi ?

'' Je ne crois pas que Janes ait pris quoi que ce soit. ni une costume d'Alice, ni ton oreiller et ni ton uniforme de prostituée de bordel newton. ce qui s'est volatilisé, tu l'avais porté ? touché ? tu avais baiser dedans ?

'' Oui…. qu'y a-t-il ?

'' Ces affaires étaient imprégnées de ton odeur et celle d'Alice aussi vu que tu vient de dire que était son costume de ménagère qu'elle t'avais donnée.

'' Oh !

Nous nous fixâmes du regard pendant un long moment.

'' L'hybride sauvage, finis-je par murmurer.

'' il rassemblait des traces… des indices sexuelle. afin de prouver qu'ils t'avait trouver tout comme Alice aussi…

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Aucune idée. Bella, mais je te jure que celui qui a fait sa et qui touchera un poile de chatte de ma sœur le payera chère. compte sur moi.

J'avais appuyé ma tête contre son torse et perçus les vibration de son téléphone, fourré dans sa poche intérieure. Elle s'en saisit, identifia le numéro de son correspondant.

'' Exactement celui à qui j'avais envie de parler, marmotta-t-elle. Allô, papa ? je…

elle s'interrompit et écouta, concentré au minimum.

'' D'accord, je vais vérifier. écoute…

elle expliqua à son père ce que je venais de lui apprendre. visiblement, Mei n'était pas en mesure de nous aider.

'' J'irai peut-être, conclut-t-elle. pas sûr. ne laisse pas Maya y allez seul, tu la connais. elle saisie pas encore le fait qui faut posée des question et ensuite passée au repas. Du moins avec les humain elle saisis le principe mais pas avec les autre vampire, Qu'Alice garde l'œil ouvert. nous essayerons d'éclaircir ça plus tard.

Refermant le mobile, elle me demanda ou était le journal.

'' je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

'' il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Charlie l'a déjà lu et jeté ?

'' Aucune idée.

Il disparut, revint une demi-seconde plus tard, de nouvelles gouttelettes dans les cheveux, le journal mouillé entre les mains. elle l'étala sur la table, parcourut rapidement les gros titres. Penché en avant, il posa le doigt sur un passage qu'elle avait retenue, son attention.

'' Mei a raison. hum… viole négligent, mère laisser pour morte enceinte. un vampire jeune et fou qui expérimente la création de Hybride sans contrôle et qui ne les viole pas entre eux, les hybride vierge sont les plus indomptable qui existe a cause leur virginités les rend dingue et les baiser les calme comme moi je l'était enfant par mon propre père.

Je m'approchai pour lire par-dessus son épaule. la une du Seattle times proclamait : . L'épidémie de viole se poursuit, la police n'a aucune piste.. L'article relatait grosso modo l'histoire qu'avait évoquée Charlie quelques semaine auparavant, à propos de la violence qui sévissait dans les grandes villes et propulsait seattle au rang de championne nationale de viole de femme. la seule différence, c'est que le nombre de victimes avait considérablement augmenté.

'' De pire en pire, chuchotai-je.

'' Aucun contrôle sexuelle sur eux, gomma Elizabeth. il est quasiment impossible que ce soit l'œuvre d'un seul vampire adulte qui crée des hybride nouveau-né. Que se passe-t-il ? à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu vent des Volturi. ce qui est envisageable, remarque. personne ne leur a expliqué les règles a ses hybride… mais qui les a créées, dans ce cas ?

'' Les Volturi, répétai-je en frissonnant.

'' Il sont plus spécialisée dans les problème de vampire nouveau-née pure et non d'hybride, qu'ils traitent ce cas au quotidien, des immortels qui menacent de nous exposer. Ils ont fait le ménage lors d'événements semblables qui se sont déroulées à Toronto et Atlanta surtout, il y a quelques années, mais était pas des hybride cette fois mais des enfant vampire nouveau née. ils ne vont pas tarder à intervenir, très vite, même, sauf si nous trouvons un moyen de calmer le jeu. je préférerais qu'ils ne débarquent pas à Seattle maintenant même si c'est la région ou habite dynes volturi. vu la proximité ils risqueraient de venir ici afin de vérifier si toi et moi avons respecté notre parole.

'' Que pouvons-nous faire ?

'' Nous devons en découvrir plus avant de prendre une décision. si nous réussissons à discuter avec ces jeunes, à leur expliquer nos lois ou a les faire retourner contre leur géniteur en s'arrangent en douceur.

Elle plissa le front, peu convaincu apparemment.

'' Attendons qu'Janes ait une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe avec Alice. Inutile de nous en mêler si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Après tout, cette responsabilité ne nous incombe pas. Heureusement que nous avons Alec, cependant. il ne sera pas de trop s'il s'agit effectivement de jeune hybride nouveau-née.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Lui et Janes sont une sorte de duo d'expert en la matière, lâcha Elizabeth avec une demi-sourire sans joie. A cause que chasse des hybride vierge nouveau née vu il sont aussi stupide que des enfant vampire nouveau-née.

'' Précise.

'' Il t'expliquera lui-même. c'est lié à son histoire qui cause la raison pourquoi il a quittée les volturi pour nous.

'' Quel bazar ! soupirai-je.

'' N'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que tout nous tombe sur la tête en même temps. tu ne crois pas que ta vie aurait été plus simple simple si je ne m'étais pas fait l'intruse dans ta relation amoureuse avec Janes ?

'' Ce ne serait pas une vie.

'' Pas pour moi en effet. bon, à présent, tu as une question à me poser, non ?

'' Pardon ? m'étonnai-je.

'' tiens, tiens… j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais promis de demander ta libération conditionnelle de te rendre à une espèce d'orgie entre loup-garous.

'' tu as encore écouté aux portes, toi !

'' Presque pas, rigola-t-elle. juste à la fin quand elle te taquinais quand elle voulais me demander si elle engageais pour te mettre avec elle en isolement pour te violer.

'' J'avais renoncé à aborder le sujet, de toute façon. inutile d'ajouter à ton stresse.

Me prenant par le menton, elle releva ma tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

'' tu as envie d'y aller ?

'' Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une orgie, oublie.

'' tu n'as pas à solliciter mon autorisation, Bella. je ne suis pas ta mère, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon tu aurais été comme moi une hybride d'avance. c'est à lui que tu devrais t'adresser.

'' Charlie sera toujours d'accord, je ne t'apprends rien.

'' je reconnais que je devine comme personne ce qu'il a dans le crâne.

Je le fixai sans ciller, cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle voulait, repoussant mon désir de me rendre à cette fête sexuelle, refusant de me laisser influencer par ce que je souhaitais. traîner en compagnie sexuelle d'une bande de grande imbécile et pervers à moitié loup qui baisent en bestialité leur moitiés (sauf exception de Quil et de claire), alors que tant d'événements affolants et inexpliqués se déroulaient. Certes, c'était la raison même de mon vœu d'aller baiser là-bas – échapper aux menaces, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures, cesser d'être maître un moment, redevenir la nympho insouciante qui était capable de rire de l'ex de Jacob. Cela ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte cependant.

'' Bella, enchaîna Elizabeth. je t'ai promis de me montrer tolérante et raisonnable et de me ranger à ton jugement. je suis sincère. si tu fais confiance sexuellement au loup-garous maudit, je ne m'inquiéterai pas.

'' Eh bien ! marmonnai-je, aussi surprise que la veille au soir.

'' Leah a raison pour une poufiasse, sur un point au moins. les deux meutes de chien-garou devrait suffire à te protéger l'espace d'une soirée sexuelle.

'' tu ne me mens pas, là ?

'' non. Sauf que… ne m'en veux pas si je prends quelques précautions d'accord ? Autorise-moi à te conduire jusqu'à la frontière de nos territoires, pour commencer. Équipe-toi aussi d'un portable, de manière à ce que je sache quand revenir te chercher après tes services sexuelle.

'' Ça semble… raisonnable.

'' Parfait.

Elle sourit, et je ne détectai nulle trace d'appréhension ni de jalousie dans ses prunelles pareilles à des bijoux en feu.

Charlie n'objecta pas au projet, ce qui ne surprit personne. Leah roucoula de bonheur lorsque je l'appelai pour l'en informer et elle accepta de bonne grâce les conditions d'Elizabeth. elle convint de nous retrouver à dix-heur heure sur le périmètre de la réserve.

Après mûre réflexion, j'avais décidé de ne pas vendre ma moto et de la rapporter à La Push, l'endroit ou elle devait être, d'après moi. Lorsque je n'en aurais plus l'usage, je persuaderais Leah de s'en séparer ou pire qu'il la donne a Seth son frère comme cadeau sexuelle. Cela ne me concernerait plus. Autant profiter de la soirée pour ramener l'engin au garage de ma cliente sexuelle. je n'étais pas d'humeur à remettre au lendemain les tâches qui m'incombaient, y compris les plus anodines, dans la mesure ou chaque jour prenait des allures de dernière chance. Elizabeth se borna à acquiescer quand je lui expliquai ce que je voulais, même si je décelai une lueur de consternation dans ses yeux. À l'instar de Charlie, elle n'était guère heureuse de me savoir perchée sur une moto.

Je la suivisi dans ma van jusque à chez elle, Ou j'avais abandonné la machine. ce ne fut qu'en descendant de voiture que je compris que sa réaction n'était peut-être pas seulement liée à ma sécurité. Écrasant mon antique bécane de sa majestée, un autre engin encombrait le garage. Énorme, argenté, elle paraissais rapide, même à l'arrêt, et n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ma pétrolette.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? m'écriai-je.

'' Rien, marmonna Elizabeth.

'' Excuse-moi ?

Elle afficha une expression décontractée, bien décidé à désamocher ma colère.

'' Comme j'ignorais si tu pardonnerais à ta cliente et comme je me demandais si tu aurais toujours envie de faire de la moto, j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir avec toi en faire. Au cas ou. tu sembles aimer cela.

'' tu m'aurais semé sur place entre ma trotinette et ton harley devetson.

'' J'aurais maîtrisé ma vitesse.

'' tu te serais ennuyé.

'' Bien sûr que non, puisque j'aurais baiser avec toi après.

elle me sourit, tentant de me dérider, tandis que je me mordillais les lèvres.

'' Admettons, maugréai-je. juste un truc, cependant. si tu avais estimé que je roulais trop vite, si tu avais craint que je ne perde le contrôle de la machine, comment aurais-tu réagi ?

Elle hésita, cherchant la réponse adéquate. Or, je la connaissais déjà – elle se serait débrouillé pour me sauver avant qu'il ne m'arrive un accident. son sourire s'élargie, mais ses prunelles prirent une lueur circonspecte.

'' Cette activité est réserver au loup maudit, murmura-t-elle enfin. d'accord dit-t-elle d'un ton triste et déçus.

elle voulais autre chose par rapport a sa par son ton triste et deçus.

'' Eux et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, dans ce domaine. certes, toi et moi pourrions…

'' Oublie. j'ai remarquer que véronica avait contempler la chose avec grand intérêt. il est sans doute temps qu'elle découvre un nouveau mode de transport. Maintenant que Janes et Alice a sa porsche…

'' Elizabeth, je.

elle m'interrompit d'un baiser furtifs.

'' Oublie, je te répète. en revanche, j'ai une requête.

'' tout ce que tu voudras.

Me lâchant, elle se pencha de l'autre côté de l'énorme môt rutilante pour attraper deux objets qu'il y avait entreposés. L'un était noir et sans forme, l'autre rouge vif et parfaitement identifiable.

'' Laisse moi t'habiller pour ton orgie avec leah elle sera très contente. chuchotai-t-elle.

'' J'aurais l'air idiote, répondis-je en contemplant le casque et le manteau de cuir qu'elle m'avait fourrée dans mes bras.

'' Mais non. Juste assez sexy pour une orgie et assez intelligente pour te protéger comme il se doit. je tiens tant à toi que j'aimerais pas que tu redevienne annésique et que tu me largue a nouveau alors je prennes soin de ton corps chérie.

'' Bien. et ça, qu'est-ce c'est ?

'' ton costume d'orgie mon cœur.

En s'esclaffant, elle déplia un blouson en cuir rembourrée.

'' J'ai entendu dire que les motard adorais baiser leur femme en menteau de cuir et aussi que s'éplucher sur le goudron était douloureux alors déhabille toi pour l'essyer.

'' Vraiment obligée être nue pour essyer un simple manteau.

'' tu peu gardée ta culote si sa te gène mais enlève le haut.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me déshabillais a moitié nue tout en enfilant le casque puis m'engonçai a moitié nue dans le vêtmeent. j'eus l'impression d'être raide comme la justice.

'' Sois honnête salle perverse, grognais-je, je suis hideuse, hien ?

Elizabeth recula et reprima son envie sexuelle en riant.

'' C'est si terrible que ça ? insistai-je.

'' Non, non. en vérité, tu es plutôt… sexy pour une cliente sexuelle aimerais bien te sautée avec ça quand tu reviendra. sa serais mieux quand tu arrivera de le portée détacher pour leah non.

'' Évidement était pour me reluquée que tu ma habiller comme sa.

'' je t'en crois pas…

'' Si, si, je t'assure que c'est sexy.

'' tu dis ça pour que j'accepter de mettre ce harnachement sexy pour que tu me baise après la soirée avec les loup. mais bon. d'accord, tu as raison c'est plus raisonnable.

Elle m'relâcha de nouveau et m'attira contre elle et me chauffais en me caressant les seins nue sous la veste.

'' tu est cruche, ça fait partie de ton charme sexuelle. bon, ce casque a ses inconvénients, je l'avoue.

Sur ce, elle me le retira afin de pouvoir m'embrassée.

Après une ronde préliminaire sexuelle dans son carage, alors qu'elle me conduisait à La Push, je me rendis compte que cette scène sans précédent avait des airs de déjà-vu. il me fallut un moment pour mettre le doigtsur le détail révélateur.

'' Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? lançai-je. Mon enfance sexuelle lorsque avais envie de venir baiser mon père et que renée passait le relait à Charlie pour l'été. j'ai l'impression d'être une pute de 9 ans.

Elizabeth rit. je me garde de le mentionner, mais la grande différence entre les deux situations tenait à ce que mes parents avaient entretenue de meilleurs rapports sexuelle que elle et Leah.

À mi-chemin de la réserve, nous découvrîmes ce dernière au détour d'un virage, appuyé contre sa Herbie que son frère avait bricoler avec elle. son expression neutre se transforma en sourire quand elle me vit agiter le bras depuis le siège passager. Elizabeth se gara à une trentaine de mètres.

'' Appelle-moi quand les deux meutes cesserons de te passée dessus en bestialitée et que tu seras prête a me baiser tout ma famille après en vampiritée et je viendrai te chercher.

je rire a la blague.

'' Ça n'ira pas juste que la et je ne baiserais pas trop tard.

Elizabeth sortit la moto et mon équipement neuf du coffre- j'avais été surprise que tout tînt à l'intérieur. Leah nous observa sans broncher, soudain grave et indéchiffrable. je calai le casque sous mon bras, jetai le casque en travers de la selle.

'' tu n'as rien oubliée ?

'' euh non crois pas.

'' Détache ton blouson bella tu a promis.

'' Ha oui désolé

je le la détachais pour montrer que était nue dessous pour leah.

En soupirant, Elizabeth se pencha vers moi. je tendis la joue pour un baiser amical, mais elle me prit au dépourvu en me serrant fort contre elle et ne m'embrassant avec autant de ferveur sexuelle que sa préliminaire dans le garage, au point que je ne tardais pas à manquer d'air. Riant doucement, elle me relâcha.

'' Au revoir amuse toi bien, me dit-t-elle. j'adore ce blouson détachée.

Me détournant, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir dans mes prunelles une lueur que je n'étais pas censée distinguer. je réussis pas à l'identifier. de l'inquiétude ? de la panique ? Bah ! je me faisais des idées, sans doute, comme habitude. je sentis son regard fixé dans mon dos tandis que je poussais la moto au-delà de l'invisible frontière qu'avait fixée le traîté sexuelle être les deux communautées ennemis et le groupe disident maudit de la communautée.

'' Wow qu'est-ce c'est que tout ça ? tu tes préparer pour un viole collectif au quoi ? s'enquit leah d'une voix perverse en contemplant a la fois ma poitrine nue et la machine d'une air énigmatique.

'' Je tenais à la remettre à ses bonne place.

Elle médita ma réponse, puis se laissa aller à un vaste sourire. je sus à quel moment précis j'étais entrée en territoire Loup garou, car elle vint vers moi en trois enjambées de géante. elle m'arracha l'engin, le mit sur sa béquille et métouffa dans une étreinte d'orge. entendant le moteur de la Volvo, je me débattis afin de me retourner.

'' Ça suffit leah je te baiserais durent la soirée promis.

Hilare, elle me déposa à terre. je virevoltai pour un ultime geste d'adieu – la voiture avait déjà disparu.

'' Je dois avouer quelque chose, elle a très bon gout pour les vêtement porno ta demi-humaine de copine, j'en mouille déjà.

'' Bien jouée lady harpie, marmonnai-je, acide.

'' Bien quoi ? portesta Leah, l'innocence incarnée.

'' Elle a été sacrément sympa de me préparer en préliminaire sexuelle pour toi et ta meutes pour cette orgie-là, alors ne force pas ta chance sinon je ne te baiserais que seth et toi je te laisserais en plan.

Ma réflexion eut pour seul mérite de plonger Leah dans un accès de fou rire inextinguible. elle m'accompagna vers la herbie et m'ouvrit la portière. je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui était si amusant.

'' Bella, fini-t-elle par hoqueter en refermant derrière moi, je ne peux pas pousser ce que je n'ai pas question sexuelle bien sûr.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Légende de la première division de la meute.

'' Tu comptes manger ce hot-dog ? demanda Paul à Leah, les yeux vrillées sur l'ultime vestige du repas gargantuesque qu'avaient englouti les loups garous après bien sur pour me souhaiter la bien venue la plupart m'avais passé dessus dans une botte de foins et cette fois il est très bien contrôler vu que la première tentative il était transformée.

Ma cliente s'appuya contre mes genoux et joua avec le sandwich qui avait fait rôtir au bout d'un cintre métallique déplié. Les flammes du feu de camp léchèrent la peau boursouflée de la saucisse. En soupirant, elle se tapota l'estomac. Ce dernier restait plat, bien que j'eusse perdu le compte de ce que ma Lily avait avalé après son dix-huitième hot-dog. Sans parler de l'énorme sachet de chips et de deux litres de limonade.

'' Peut-être sa dépend si tu a bien était performant avec ma petite sœur sexuelle tout a heure, répondit nonchalamment. Je me suis tellement gavé que je risque de vomir. Mais avec un petit effort... enfin... Un effort quand même….

Elle poussa un soupire de tristesse feinte. Paul avait beau s'être goinfrée tout autant, il rougit de rage et serra les poings et j'eus pitié de lui et je jouais le jeu.

'' Allez Lily soit gentille avec Paulo il a été très gentil en me baisant tantôt comparée a l'année dernière.

'' Bon d'accord tu gagne.

Elle lança la broche bricolée par-dessus le foyer. Paul la rattrapa avec agilité, sa se brûler. À force de fréquenter sexuellement des gens aussi adroits, j'allais finir par complexer.

'' Merci, vielle nympho, dit le glouton, donc la colère était déjà oubliée.

Le feu crépita sous l'effet d'une bourrasque. Des étincelles s'envolèrent, éclats orange dans le ciel nocturne, bizarrement, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à force de baiser tout le monde que le soleil s'était couché. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, je me demandai s'il était tard. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. La compagnie de mes clients Quileute s'était révélée plus aisée que je ne l'avais craint. Leah et moi avions garé la moto dans son garage – elle avait d'ailleurs reconnu, de mauvaise grâce, que le casque était une bonne idée, avait aussi regrettée de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même et tout le monde(les garçons surtout) ont adorée mon costume de prostituée motarde ? Et j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter de l'accueil que me réserveraient les loups garous. Me considéreraient-ils désormais comme une traîtresse ? Reprocheraient-ils à Lily et Seth de m'invitée à les baiser ? Gâcherais-je la fête ? Toutefois, lorsque Seth m'avait entraînée sur la falaise, lieu du rassemblement ou le feu rugissait déjà après de l'avoir baisé bien sûr, plus brillant que le soleil dissimulé par les nuages, tout s'était fort bien passée et la décontraction avait été de mise.

'' Salut, vampire nympho ! M'avait bruyamment saluée Embry.

Sautant sur ses pieds. Quil la queue de troll m'avait embrassée sur la joue tout en m'en tapant cinq. Je n'ai pas pu résister a tenté comme la dit Leah à vouloir qui couche avec moi mais comme Leah a dit était rendu impossible a présent qu'il était imprégner de sa moitié. Jasmine la nympho m'avais quasiment sautée dessus pour me montrée que je lui avais manqué en orgie, mais étrangement elle était a la dernière seconde calmée en devenant sérieux comme si deux de ses personnalité avais changée aussitôt et après avoir acceptée 5 caisse de lait spécial meutes bien sûr que Leah me livrera le lendemain nous nous étions assis sur le sol froid, près d'elle et de Jacob.

'' C'est étrange en dirais que les deux personnalités de Jasmine se sont inter changée en même vitesse que votre transformation.

'' Sa peut arrivée quand elle perd le contrôle quand blanche est trop contente de voir quelqu'un et elle oublie que ce n'est pas sa journée. Dit Jacob en souriant sous le regard surveillez de Seth et Leah.

Hormis quelques plaintes moqueuses émanant surtout de Paul à propos de ma puanteur de buveuse de sang en orgie sexuelle que j'étais priée de garder sous le vent, ils m'avaient tous baiser comme une des leurs avant l'arrivée du conseil.

Il n'y avait pas que des jeunes. Sue et Billy était présent, son fauteuil roulant stationné à ce qui paraissait être la place d'honneur du cercle que nous formions. À côté de lui, sur une chaise longue, le grand-père cacochyme et chenu de Quil le troll, le vieux Quil, d'apparence fragile, La désagréable qui détestais les putes, Sue Clearwater, veuve de Harry, l'ami de Charlie, était installée sur une chaise, de l'autre côté ou j'étais se tenais mes deux clients sexuelle Leah et Seth, étaient également là, assis parterre comme nous autres. Ma présence m'avait d'abord surprise Billy, mais pas leur mère apparemment elle était dans le coup de pas l'avoir prévenue. Aux paroles qu'échangeaient Billy et le vieux Quil avec Sue, je compris qu'elle avait remplacé Harry au conseil. Cela faisait-il pour autant que ses rejetons des membres à part entière de la société la plus mystérieuse de La Push malgré leur sang maudit ?

J'étais habituée de voir Leah face de Jacob et Jasmine. Son beau visage ne trahissait que l'envie de pelotée les seins devant tout le monde sans gêne. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle évitait aussi de quitter des yeux les flammes. La perfection de ses traits de Harpie m'amenant forcément à les comparer à ceux, de Jasmine. Mon petit frère sexuel Seth Clearwater avait grandi encore plus que sa sœur. Avec sa bonne humeur évidente et son long corps dégingandé bon a baiser, il me rappelait Leah plus jeune, ressemblance qui me fit sourire puisque que je l'ai est connu plus jeune en train de me baiser de force comme baby-sitter sexuelle. Seth en étant l'alpha de la meute maudite de sa sœur était aussi condamné à ce que sa vie aille changée de manière aussi radicale que le reste des garçons ? Ce futur expliquait-il que lui et Leah fussent autorisée a m'invitée à baiser à cette soirée ?

Car toute la meute était là. Jacob et Jasmine sa nympho aux personnalités sexuelle multiple et cette fois comme on était un jeudi c'était la véritable Jasmine historienne, qui était l'amante de Jacob et sa vrai personnalité sérieuse même si au début sa personnalité nympho a un peu débordée a me voyant. Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared et Kim, la fille dont il s'était imprégné qui était selon Seth le nouveau Jouet entre fille du dimanche de blanche-Jasmine. Au premier abord, celle-ci me fit l'effet d'une adolescente sympa, un peu timide, fade sur le plan physique sexuelle. Son large visage était tout en pommettes, avec des yeux trop petits pour l'équilibrer. Son nez et sa bouche étaient trop larges pour qu'on pût la qualifier de beauté traditionnelle à l'actrice porno. Le vent qui semblait ne jamais cesser de souffler au sommet de la falaise ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs et fins. Au bout de quelques heures à observer la façon dont Jared la contemplait, je finis cependant par ne plus lui trouver rien de banal.

Son amoureux la scrutait avec la passion d'un aveugle retrouvant le soleil pour la première fois, d'un collectionneur mettant la main sur un Vinci non répertorié, d'une mère admirant son nouveau-né. Ses prunelles émerveillées me donnèrent à découvrir de nouveaux aspects de Kim – son teint qui prenait des allures de soie rouille sous les reflets du feu, le contraste de ses dents, si blanches en comparaison, la longueur de ses cils qui caressaient sa joue lorsqu'elle baissait les yeux. Sa peau brunissait parfois quand elle rencontrait le regard énamouré de Jared et elle se détournait, gênée, même si elle avait bien du mal à ne pas le fixer de son côté aussi. Face à ce spectacle, j'avais l'impression de mieux saisir ce que Leah m'avait expliqué de l'imprégnation. « Il est dur de résister à un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement sexuelle », avait-t-elle dit. À présent, Kim était allongée contre le torse de Jared qui l'enlaçait. Elle n'avait sûrement pas froid.

'' Il se fait tard, murmurai-je à Lily.

'' Ne commence pas sinon on te viole pour te faire taire ! protesta-t-il sur le même ton, bien que l'ensemble de ses frères eussent l'ouïe assez fine pour capter notre échange. Le meilleur reste à venir.

'' Et ça consiste en quoi ? Que Seth baiser Jasmine en bestialités après avoir mangée une vache entière recouvert de semence cuisinée par elle.

'' Non, rigola-t-elle, ça, ce sera le bouquet final. Nous ne nous sommes pas réunis juste pour ton plaisir pervers d'engloutir d'une semaine de ravitaillement, et baiser ma cousine en bestialité, figure-toi. C'est le premier Conseil de Quil, et il ne connaît pas encore nos histoires de famille maudite. Enfin, il les a déjà entendues, sauf qu'il a désormais conscience qu'elles sont vraies. Il risque d'être plus attentif. Pour Kim, moi et Seth, c'est également une initiation.

'' Quelles histoires ?

Seth s'approcha de la saillie rocheuse contre laquelle j'étais blottie. Passant mon bras par-dessus mon épaule, et poussant Leah amicalement pour lui dire que était son tour de profité de moi. Il me murmura à l'oreille.

'' Notre légendes. Les récits de notre origine et de la première séparation du clan qui nous traitait de sang maudit. Elles débutent par le conte des esprits guerriers.

Tout se passa comme si ce chuchotis inaugurait la suite, et l'atmosphère changea brutalement. Paul et Embry se redressèrent, Jared releva doucement Kim, Jasmine tira de sa poche un carnet à spirale et un style, réplique exacte de l'étudiante assistant à un cours magistral. Je me souvenais que Leah avais dit qu'elle prenait des notes du conseil pour ses autres personnalité. À son côté, Jacob se tortilla de façon à regarder dans la même direction que le vieux Quil, qui était près de lui. Je devinai alors que le conseil ne comptait plus trois membres mais quatre. Sue, le visage aussi immobile qu'un masque magnifique et dénué d'émotions, ferma les yeux, non pour exprimer sa lassitude mais pour mieux se concentrée. Son frère qui avait contre lui se pencha avec moi en avant, impatient.

Le bras craqua derechef, expédiant une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles qui scintillèrent dans la nuit. Sue se racla la gorge et, sans aucune introduction, se lança dans son récit, de sa voix grave aux riches intonations. Les mots lui venaient avec précision, comme s'il elle les connaissait par cœur, teintés cependant d'un rythme et d'une réelle musique, tel un poème déclamé par son auteur.

'' Les Quileute ont toujours était un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard après la séparation du clan des maudits. Car, au commencement, nous étions tous des esprits guerriers.

Je découvrais une majesté chez Sue Clairewater, reflet de l'autorité naturelle que je lui avais connue seulement que pour m'emmerder sur mes pulsions sexuelles, dès le début. Le stylo de Jasmine dansait vivement sur le papier afin de ne rien perdre de ses précieuses paroles.

'' La tribu s'installa sur cette côte et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateaux et la pêche. Malheureusement nous étions peu nombreux, l'endroit regorgeait de poissons. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres, et nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour les défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahit, et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires.

« Khalkha ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, mais nous avons oublié les légendes ayant précédé la sienne. Nous ne nous rappelons plus qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve. Pour nous, Halakha inaugura la lignée des grands chefs Esprits de notre peuple.

« Le jour de l'attaque, lui et son armée quittèrent leur embarcation. Par L'esprit seulement. Les femmes restèrent sur les flots pour surveiller leurs enveloppes charnelles, tandis que les hommes regagnaient la grève.

« S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leur ennemis, ils disposaient d'autres moyens. Les récits nous apprennent qu'ils pouvaient déclencher de violentes bourrasques sur le camp adverse ; qu'ils étaient capable de faire hurler le vent pour terrifier leurs opposants. Les histoires nous disent aussi que les animaux les voyaient et les comprenaient, qu'ils leur obéissaient.

« Khalkha et ses hommes vainquirent leur envahisseurs. Ces derniers avaient des meutes de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse dont ils se servaient pour tirer leurs traîneaux sur les terres gelées du nord. Les Quileute retournèrent les bêtes contres leurs maîtres puis déclenchèrent une invasion de chauve-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Ils provoquèrent les cris du vent afin d'aider les chiens à semer la pagaïe parmi les hommes. Les animaux l'emportèrent, et les survivants s'égaillèrent en jurant que notre côte était maudite. Les Quileute victorieux libérèrent les chiens qui retournèrent à la vie sauvage, tandis qu'eux-mêmes réintégraient leurs corps et retrouvaient leurs épouses.

« Effrayées par notre magie, les tribus environnantes, les Hohe et les Makah, signèrent des traités de non-agression avec nos ancêtres. Si un ennemi se risquait quand même à nous affronter, les esprits guerriers le chassaient, et nous vécûmes en paix.

« Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit qui causa la sécession du clan, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, le peuple connut la joie. Il n'y avait qu'un parti dissident mené par mon ancêtre Utlapa qui ne l'était pas.

Un sifflement furieux retentit alors quelque part autour du feu, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour deviner de qui il émanait mais Leah murmurais que était Jacob qui l'avais fait. A cause qui aurais préféré que sa sois son père qui raconte son histoire et non Sue. L'ignorant, Sue enchaîna.

'' Mon ancêtre Utlapa était l'un des guerriers les plus forts de taha Aki. Sa puissance selon les descendants de taha Aki. N'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il est vrai qu'il était avide mais autant bon pour son peuple que Taha Aki. Il estimait que la tribu aurait dû se servir de sa magie pour étendre son territoire et autorisée l'inceste pour grossir nos rangs pour étendre son territoire et réduire les hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'établir un véritable empire.

« Désormais, lorsque les soldats se transformaient en purs esprits, ils étaient capable de lire les pensées de leurs pairs. Taha Aki découvrit donc ce à quoi rêvait Utlapa si on autorisait l'accouplement entre famille et se fâcha contre lui et ses partisans. Il condamna lui et ses partisans à l'exil et lui interdit de jamais se resservir de son esprit. Tout fort qu'il fût, partisan ou non Ultapa n'était pas en état de résister à une armée entière, et il fut contraint de forcée tout eux qui l'aimais à le suivre en exil et eux qui était pour taha Aki les surnommais le clan Maudit. Rageur, ses partisan et lui, se cachais dans une forêt proche pour y guetter l'occasion qui leur permettrait de se venger de leur ancien supérieur.

« Même en temps de paix, le chef Esprit restait vigilant quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens. Souvent, il gagnait un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y abandonnait son corps et survolait les bois de la côte pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait. Un jour, alors que Taha Aki remplissait son devoir. Utlapa et une de ses sœurs amante eau claire le suivit. Leur intention première avait était de le tuer, purement et simplement. Ce plan avait des inconvénients, cependant. Les guerriers chercheraient sans doute à détruire l'assassin maudit, qu'ils rattraperaient sans aucune difficulté malgré la protection de ses partisante. Dissimulé derrière un rocher, Utalapa et sa sœur maudite observa les préparatifs du chef et il eut une autre idée qui proposais a sa sœur.

« Taha Aki s'envola pour se tournée d'inspection, Utlapa et sa sœur attendis qu'il se fût éloigné pour mettre son projet à exécution. Le chef sut immédiatement que son rival l'avait rejoint dans le monde spirituel et devina ses intentions meurtrières a lui mais ignorais que sa sœur était son complice. Il retourna aussitôt vers le lieu secret, mais les vents ne réussirent pas à le porter assez vite pour le sauver. Quand il arriva là-bas, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu, celle d'utlapa gisait au sol, abandonné. Hélas, le maudit avait tout prévu demandant a sa sœur de trancher sa propre gorge de l'ordre même de taha Aki, si bien que ce dernier était condamnée à rester esprit.

« Il suivit son corps et celle de sa sœur dans la vallée, agonissant d'injures ultlapa et sa sœur, qui l'ignorais tout les deux comme une brise anodine. Désespéré, Taha Aki vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileute et faire passée sa sœur comme une de ses femme. Mais durent quelques semaine, sa sœur et utlapa garda profil bas, afin que chacun crût qu'il était taha Aki. Puis les premiers changements intervinrent. Le traître commença par interdire aux guerriers d'entrer dans le monde spirituel. Il prétendait avoir eu la vision d'un danger, alors qu'en réalité, il avait peur. Lui et sa sœur était conscient que taha Aki attendait une chance de raconter ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, L'imposteur et sa complice craignait eux aussi de se transformer en esprit, sachant pertinemment que Taha Aki exigerait la restitution de son corps. Ainsi, ses rêves de conquête et d'inceste sexuelle du clan maudit tombèrent à l'eau, et il dut contenter de diriger la tribu. il oppressa celle-ci, réclamant des privilèges et des lois que l'ancien chef n'avait jamais demandés, comme la lois d'autorisée les mariage entre famille du même sang, refusant de travailler avec ses hommes, prenant une deuxième épouse, incluant sa sœur eau clair, puis une troisième alors que la femme de taha Aki vivait encore, une événements extraordinaire pour les Quileute aussi c'est de réunir a nouveau les ancien banni de Ultapa qui ont était maudit et souiller par l'inceste durent l'exil a se réunir avec le clan principal. Taha Aki assista à tout cela en proie à une rage impuissante.

« Il finit par essayer d'assassiner son propre corps afin d'épargner à son peuple les excès sexuelle d'utlapa le maudit. Il convoqua un loup féroce de la montagne, mais l'imposteur se cacha derrière ses soldats et, quand un jeune homme fut tu en tentant de protéger celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de regagner son repaire.

« Toutes les histoires insistent sur la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était plus terrifiant qu'amusant de se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle, voilà pourquoi nos aïeux ne recouraient à leur magie qu'en cas de besoin. Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice auquel il consentait pour le bien de la communauté. Être privé de corps était désorientant, inconfortable, très pénible. Taha Aki avait été éloigné du sien depuis si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il se croyait autant maudit que ultlapa quand il la exilé, estimait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la terre ultime ou l'attendaient ses ancêtres, parce qu'il était à jamais voué à cette vacuité atroce.

« Le loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivit dans les bois l'esprit de taha Aki qui se tordait de douleur. L'ancien chef éprouva une soudaine jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui possédait un corps ! Lui avait une vie ! L'existence d'une bête valait mieux que cet abominable vide conscient. Ce fut alors que taha Aki eut l'idée qui allait changer notre destin à tous. Il pria le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra et Taha Aki se glissa en lui à la fois soulagée et plein de gratitude. Certes, il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné à la vacuité du monde spirituel.

« Ne faisant plus qu'un, la bête et l'homme retournèrent au village sur la côte. Les gens s'enfuirent, affolées en appelant à l'intervention de notre guerrier maudit. Ces derniers surgirent, armée de leurs lances. Bien sûr, Utlapa préféra restée derrière avec ses sœur, taha Aki n'attaqua pas ses anciens combattants. Il recula lentement s'adressant à eux avec ses prunelles, tentant de chanter les chansons de son peuple, et ils comprirent peu à peu que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une âme l'influençait. Un vieux guerrier nommée Yut décida de désobéir aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait pour son chef et d'essayer de communiquer avec l'animal.

« Dès que Yut eut franchi les limites du monde spirituel, taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Confronté à l'odieuse vérité, Yut rendit hommage à son vrai chef, la sœur d'utlapa : eau claire vint voir si la bête avait été tuée. En découvrant la débouille de Yut protéger par ses paires, elle saisit ce qui se passait. Tirant son couteau, elle se précipita afin d'assassiner le vieux soldat avant qu'elle ne réintègre son enveloppe charnelle '' Traître !' hurla-t-elle. Les autres guerriers furent décontenancés. On leur avait interdit les voyages spirituels, et il appartenait au chef de punir qui contrevenait à ses ordres et envoyais ses conseillère les exécutée. Yut regagna prestement son corps. Malheureusement, la sœur d'Utlapa menaçait déjà sa gorge d'un couteau, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le corps de sa sœur était forte et l'âge avait affaiblit Yut qui ne put même pas prononcer un mot et prévenir ses camarades, car la sœur de Utlapa le fit taire à jamais.

« Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contrée, celle qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Il ressentit une rage immense, la plus puissante de son existence. Il retourna dans le grand loup, bien décidée de déchirer la gorge de la sœur femme d'ultalapa. C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit. La colère du vieux chef était celle d'un homme. L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qui consumait à l'encore de la tribu maudite étaient trop vastes pour le loup, trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et, sous les yeux ahuris tant des guerriers que d'utlapa ses partisante. Il se transforma en être humain. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à taha Aki. Il était bien plus splendide. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Sa sœur et Utalap tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de taha Aki avait la force du loup. Mais sa sœur avais été initié a la magie guerrier qui était interdite à la femme de faire et brisa son interdit et appela une louve blanche et la haine de voir ce guerrier s'en prendre a son frère provoquais la même transformation en plus rapide et les deux taha Aki et eau claire utlapa se combative férocement mais taha Aki avais réussi a s'emparée de l'imposteur, il anéantit son âme avant que la louve ne peut le sauver du corps qu'il avait dérobé.

« Le peuple se réjouit en comprenant ce qui s'était produit malgré la transformation interdite de la sœur de eau claire et rétablit l'ordre, et malgré la haine et la peine avoir perdu son frère, taha Aki acceptais que elle et ses ancien partisan puisse avoir le choix de vivre avec eux ou vivre avec elle en temps que guerrière louve maudite. Le geste de compassion envers cette louve manipuler par un frère mauvais fit disparaître sa colère contre taha Aki, taha Aki décidais de lui pardonner ses crimes et de la nommée conseillère a cause au fond elle ne fessait que suivre les ordres de son frère maudit et ses partisan séparais le territoire en deux pour les meutes maudite et laissais taha Aki dirigée le sien. Il rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leur famille d'on une d'elle rejoignait plutôt le clan de eau claire et la seule chose sur lequel il ne revint pas fut les voyages spirituels et que l'inceste fut autorisée que contentement entre les familles de eau claire Aki la louve blanche. Il avait aussi fait un traitée que la meute principal ne doivent pas essayée de dominer la meute maudite sinon était la guerre ou l'exil de la meute maudite. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas ce qui l'inceste était pas ce qui était le plus dangereux, mais que les voyages spirituels l'était, à présent qu'avait germé l'idée de volé la vie d'une autre. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister.

« Dès lors, Taha Aki et eau claire talpa fut plus qu'un simple loup et louve et qu'un simple homme et femme. On les surnomma Taha Aki le grand loup et eau claire Utappa la louve blanche maudite. Ils présidèrent ensemble a la destinée des deux tribus durent de très nombreuses années, car ils ne vieillissaient plus. Dès lors qu'un danger menaçait, ils se transformaient en bête afin de combattre ou d'effaroucher l'ennemi. La vie se poursuivit dans la paix entre la tribu maudite et la tribu de taha Aki engendra de multiples fils et fille dont certain s'aperçurent, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de transmuter. Ces loups différèrent tous les uns des autres, car ils étaient des esprits et reflétaient les natures des hommes et parfois certaine raretés certaine femme qui les habitaient.

'' Voilà pourquoi Jack est tout noir, marmonna Quil en souriant. À cœur noir, poil noir.

J'étais si absorbée par le récit que le présent, la réalité du feu de camp, s'imposa à moi sous la forme d'un choc. S'ensuivit un deuxième quand je me rendis compte que mes clients préférée les clairewater était en descendants avec la sœur de ultlapa le maudit. Le foyer crépita, et des étincelles s'envolèrent, dessinant des silhouettes presque identifiables.

'' Et toi ? Chuchota Jacob à quil. Ta fourrure chocolat et ta grosse queue de troll trahis à quel point tu es sucrée le troll a queue de géant ?

Sue ne tint aucun compte de ces moqueries entre les deux clans. Billy non plus.

'' Quelques fils et filles, reprit-t-elles, se firent guerriers et guerrière et arrêtèrent de vieillir. D'autres, qui n'appréciaient pas la transformation surtout chez certaine femme qui avais eu comme effet secondaire les empêcher enfanté temporairement refusèrent de se joindre aux deux meutes maudite, ils se remirent à subir les assauts du temps, et la tribu comprit alors que les hommes loups et les louves maudite était comme n'importe quel être humain dès qu'ils abandonnaient leur esprit Lupin. La vie de taha Aki et de claire qui changeais de nom pour clairewater aujourd'hui rua aussi longtemps que celle de trois vieillards tout les deux. Après la mort de sa première femme, il en épousa une deuxième, puis une troisième quand la seconde fut décédée. En cette dernière qui était une des jeunes sœurs d'eau claire il rencontra sa véritable moitié. Certes, il avait aimé les autres, mais là, c'était différent. Il décida alors de renoncer à son esprit de loup afin de pouvoir mourir en même temps qu'elle. Quand il décidez d'y renoncer il avais promis que le clan maudit donc a claire qui contrairement a son frère était devenue sage et respectueuse ayant rattrapée ses erreur passée sous l'influence de son frère maudite et elle aurais pris sa place en temps que chef du clan principal et maudite ce qu'elle acceptais avec honneur que les femmes des maudite soit respectée autant que les homme du clan principal ce qui jugeais un bon compromis. A ce jours elle a restée la plus longue louve a vivre même si elle a fini par exilé d'elle même après une terrible attaque qui tua sa sœur marié a taha Aki.

Le père de Jake regarda le vieux Quil ateara qui se tortilla sur sa chaise et redressa ses fêles épaules. Sue but une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille puis s'essuya le front. Sans faiblir, le stylo de Jasmine continuait de courir sur le papier.

'' Telle est la légende des esprits guerrier et du clan maudits, entonna le vieux quil de sa voix de ténor. Billy vas vous narrer celle du sacrifice de la troisième épouse qui était une des jeunes sœurs d'eau clair.

« Bien après que taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin et laissais eau claire utlapa dirigée le clan, alors qu'il était chenu, des troubles éclatèrent au nord, avec les Makah. Plusieurs jeunes femmes et enfant de cette tribu disparurent, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se défiaient. Les guerrière-louve et les hommes loup pouvaient toujours lire les pensées de leurs pairs quand ils revêtaient leur forme animale, comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait en tant qu'esprits. Ils savaient dont qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable Eau claire le chef maudite tenta d'apaiser le chef makah, leur cousin lointain, mais leur peurs étaient trop fortes. Taha Aki ne souhaitait pas la guerre avec le clan maudit, il n'était plus un guerrier pour réussi à conduire les siens à la victoire. Il chargea son fis aînée, taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable avant que ne débutent les hostilités.

« Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnon donc deux qui était du clan maudit dans une quête à travers les montagnes, cherchant des indices sur les filles et enfant enlevée. Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines jusqu'à ce qu'elles en soient douloureuses.

Je me recroquevillais et, du coin de l'œil, je vis la lèvre de Seth frémir. Il se retint de rire, resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de moi.

Ils ignoraient quelle créature laissait ces traces olfactives, les suivirent cependant, continua le vieux Quil dont les intonations, quoique dénuées de la majesté qui caractérisait la voix de Billy, étaient empreinte d'une sorte d'urgence Ils trouvèrent également de vagues traces humaines, du sang, le long de la piste. Ils furent alors certains d'avoir repéré l'ennemi qu'ils traquaient. Leur voyage les mena si loin vers le nord que Taha Wi renvoya la moitié des meutes, les plus jeunes, vers le village, afin d'y faire un rapport à son père et a Claire, sauf que l'un d'eux du nom d'Alucard Clairewater refusait obéir. Seul Alucard revient alors que les deux frères ne reviennent jamais.

« Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche, seul Alucard qui fut blessée et assommée, répondit l'appelle des loups. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils. Il aurait voulu les venger. Il était si vieux. En habits de deuil, il alla à la rencontre du chef makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec le fis de eau claire. L'autre crut en son chagrin, et les tensions s'aspirèrent.

« Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierge makah disparurent avec leur enfant de chez elles. Les guerriers en appelèrent aussitôt aux Quileute, qui flairèrent l'identique puanteur dans tout le village. Ils repartent donc en chasse. Alucard le fis guerrier de eau claire utlapa survécut avec Yam Uta, l'aînée de la troisième femme de taha Aki qui était bien sur la cousine d'eau clair, le benjamin de la meute qui avais sauvé, il ramena avec eux quelque chose que les quileute n'avaient jamais vu – un cadavre qu'ils avaient mis en pièces, froid comme la pierre. Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de taha Aki et d'eau claire la maudite, y compris ceux qui n'avait pas été loups sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte, c'était elle, l'ennemi des makah.

« Alucard eau claire qui était mon grand père me narra ce qui s'était passé : lui et ses frères de clan avait trouvé l'être étrange qui sous l'apparence d'un homme, était comme le granit, avec les deux filles makah et leur enfant, l'une d'elle avait déjà perdu la vie et gisait, blanche, vidée de son sang, sur le sol. L'autre était son prisonnier des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout comme sa gorge. Elle était sans doute encore vivante quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'abominable spectacle. Mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le coup et jeta son corps à terre. Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux.

« Yaha Uta et Alucard eau claire décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. Un des frères maudit de Alucard mourut pour avoir sous-estimé cette puissance, car le monstre le déchira en deux, comme une poupée de son. Taha Uta et son autre frère et Alucard furent plus circonspects. Ils s'unirent, harcelant la créature de tous les côtés, le trompant par d'audacieuse manœuvres de chasse. Il leur fallut toutefois recourir à toute la célérité du clan maudit et à toutes les habiletés de leur corps de loups, d'en repousser les limites comme ils n'avaient jamais été obligés de le faire. L'étranger avait la dureté de la pierre et la froideur de la glace. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à l'entamer. Ils se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit tout en luttant contre lui.

« L'ennemi apprenait vite, néanmoins, et il ne tarda pas à l'égaler en ruse. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups et puis Alucard eau clair trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses dents tranchèrent la tête mais les mains assassines continuèrent de broyer son frère de clan. Yaha Uta et lui lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée destinée à sauver son malheureux allié. Hélas, il était trop tard, même s'il finit par anéantir l'assassin.

« Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent. Une main coupée traînait à côté d'un bras. Quand les sages les poussèrent avec des bouts de bois, les deux débris épars se touchèrent, et la main tenta de se ressouder au bras. Horrifiées, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mît le feu. Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air. Lorsqu'il ne resta du monstre plus que des cendres, les Quileute et les louve maudite d'Eau claire les répartirent dans de nombreux sac et les éparpillèrent au loin, un peu partout, dans l'océan, les bois, les cavernes des falaises. Alucard eau claire tint à garder un des sachets autour du cou afin d'être averti si la créature tenait une fois encore de se rassembler.

Le vieux Billy s'interrompit pour regarder Sue qui sortit de sous sa chemise un grand lacet de cuir au bout duquel était suspendue une petite bourse que les ans avaient noircie. Quelques auditeurs laissèrent échapper un souffle. Moi aussi probablement.

'' Ils l'appelèrent Sang-froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne leur restait plus que deux loups protecteurs, le jeune Yaha Uta et le jeune Alucard eau claire du clan maudit.

« Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le monstre avait eu une compagne, qui vint trouver la tribu, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance. Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'être la plus belle qu'œil humain eût jamais croisée. Elle ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin-là. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait, se reflétant en mille éclats sur sa peau blanche et illuminant sa chevelure sombre qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était magique de splendeur, avec ses prunelles noires sur toutes ces pâleurs. Certains tombèrent à genoux pour la révérer a cause qu'elle avait une sorte de pouvoir séductrice en elle.

« Elle posa une question d'une voix haute et aiguë, dans une langue que nul ne connaissait. Ahuris, les gens ne surent que répondre. Dans l'assistance, personne n'était de la lignée de taha Aki, ni de Alucard eau clair, mis à part un garçonnet qui s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en hurlant qu'une odeur lui popularité le nez. L'un des ancien, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles et compris à qui il avait affaire. Il cria aux autres de se sauver. Ce fut lui qu'elle tue en premier.

« Il y eux vingt témoins de l'arrivée de la femelle sang-froid, deux survécurent, uniquement parce que, distraite par le sang, elle s'arrêta pour s'y abreuver. Ils coururent chercher Eau claire et taha Aki qui participait à la réunion en compagnies des autres sages de ses fils et de sa troisième épouse. Alucard Uta se transmuta en esprit lupin sitôt qu'il eut vient des nouvelles. Il partit seul affronter et détruire l'intruse. Eau clair, taha Aki, sa femme, ses fils et les anciens le suivirent. D'abord, ils ne réussirent pas à trouver la créature, juste les traces de son attaques, des cadavres brisées jonchaient le chemin par lequel elle était venue, dont quelques un vidée de son sang. Puis ils perçurent des hurlements et se ruèrent vers la grève.

« Une poignée de Quileute s'était réfugies sur le bateau. La femelle les poursuivait à la nage et il y avait dans l'un d'eux la moitié de Alucard qui était une louve guerrier qui avais renoncée a sa forme louve tout récemment, la femelle les poursuivait à la nage, tel un requin. Elle cassa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentait de surnager et les brisa en deux également et attrapais en otage la moitié de Alucard. Apercevant le grand loup sur la côte, elle remmena de force son otage et revint vers la rive à une telle allure qu'on distinguait à peine son geste. Alors, elle se dressa devant Eau claire, dégoulinante d'eau dans toute sa gloire. Elle pointa sur elle un doigt blême et posa une nouvelle question aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Alucard se tint prêt.

« Ce fut un rude combat. Elle n'était pas de la trempe de son compagnon, certes, mais Alucard eau claire était seul, cette fois tentant de sauvée sa moitié qui était également sa sœur. Quand Yalu muta mais fut vaincu et Alucard blessée mais encore combatif Eau clair lança un cri de défi, elle s'approcha en boitillant entreprit son ancien corps de louve blanche au museau argentée. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle était animée par la force maudite de Ultapa le maudit et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte repartit de plus belle et même la rage fit que taha Aki l'homme esprit retrouvais sa forme lupin aussi pour aider son chef.

« Sa cousine qui était : La troisième épouse de taha Aki venait de voir mourir son fis et le fis de eau claire blessée. À présent son, mari et son chef se battait, et elle nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat. Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre tout comme les témoignages de Alucard avaient rapportée au conseil : elle connaissait le récit de victoire de Alucard eau claire sur le premier Sang-froid, elle savait qu'il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion du sacrifice de son frère.

« Elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Tous étaient de jeunes gars, pas encore des hommes, elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père et leur chef. L'épouse se précipita vers la buveuse de sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature sourit, amusée par cette intervention. Elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine ni la lame qui ne ferait qu'égrainer sa peau, et elle s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce. Ce fut alors que la troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femelle ne s'attendait pas. Tombant au pied de son ennemi sous la pleine lune levant d'horizon, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein. Le sang gicla entre les doigts de la malheureuse, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à son avidité. Poussé par son instinct entièrement consumée par sa soif durant une seconde, elle oublia son otage enragée, et se tourna vers la mourante. Aussitôt, les crocs d'Alucard et taha Aki se refermèrent autour de son cou pour taha et le bras pour alucard.

« Ce ne fut pas la fin du combat, mais Alucard et taha Aki. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeune fils furent saisis d'une telle fureur et le jeune otage retrouvait alors sa forme lupins par une telle rage qu'ils se ruèrent transformée en louve et louve alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes et femme faites. Ils vinrent à faire fuir le monstre horrifié par cette transformation qu'elle accusa sous l'effet de la pleine lune avec leur père alucard eau clair pour qu'elles ne reviennent jamais sur leur terre.

« Taha Aki quitta la tribu principal. Il ne reprit pas sa forme humaine. une journée entière, lui et eau claire resta couché près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant tout les deux dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, seul eau claire était autorisée a restée, puis tout les deux s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais revenir en ces terre sauf que eau claire a préférée renoncée a revenir ici pour allez vivre chez les Makian et renonçais afin de mourir a sa forme lupin pour mourir en temps que Makian.

« À compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les sang-froid furent l'exception qui réunissais les sangs maudit et la tribu principal. Les fis de Alucard eau claire et les fis de taha Aki veillèrent sur les Quileute jusqu'à ce que leurs propres fis soient assez âgés pour les remplacée, seul alucard vécu le plus longtemps de toutes les tribus formant les lois que de ne jamais avoir plus de trois loups à la fois. C'était suffisant. De temps en temps, un buveur de sang s'aventurait sur leur territoire- les loups, auxquels alucard avais formée et qui s'entendait pas, le prenaient au dépourvu. Il arriva certes qu'une des bêtes mourût, elles ne furent cependant jamais décimées comme lors des premiers affrontements. Elles avaient appris à combattre les Sang-froid et se transmirent ce savoir de loup en louve, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils ou de mère en fille, avec le temps, les descendant de taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. Tout comme le clan maudite d'Alucard eau claire ou aujourd'hui prénommée clairewater. Ce n'était que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait. Les Sang-froid venaient toujours par un ou deux. Si bien que les deux meutes restaient peu nombreuses.

« Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva, et vos propres arrière-grand-pères se préparèrent a les affrontée. Mais le chef maudit Alucard clairewater un des dernier chef maudit et Éphraïm black le chef du clan principal remarquais que ce clan de sang vampire était en guerre et se combattais eux même a cause leur chef rivaux et leur fille semblais différente, la fille armée d'un fouet sentais comme a la fois comme eux et comme une humaine et la chef rival semblais être pétrifier en voyant Alucard et ordonnais la retraite et Alucard reconnus cette femme qui semblais rejetée ses ennemi par la peur, était la même qui il y a des siècle avait attaquer le clan et était enfuit quand sa moitié était mutée pour la chassée. Mais la sang-tiède leur suppliais de le épargnée quand même vu que selon ces parole deux de ses création était de leur côté. Son père s'adressa à alucard et il était habiller comme un guerrier samouraï humain mais il était aussi un vampire, et il a jurée allégeance a Alucard et a Éphraïm que son clan ne tuais pas les humain et respectais la vie comme un samouraï et que nous utilisais que la transformation sur les personne mourante seulement et non sur les personne en pleine santés et que nous jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileute. Ses étranges yeux jaunes et leur demi-humaine prouvaient que lui et les siens se différencient des autres buveurs de sang qui avais rejetée leur fille hybride. Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traitée alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main surtout que ce très vieux vampire était un des plus vieilles créatures qui n'avais jamais rencontrée qui se prénommais Mei Hua, mais leur philosophie asiatique touchais le cœur de Alucard clairewater. Et les maudit accepta le traitée suivis de Éphraïm qui était un peu contre mais vu que était Alucard le chef et non pas lui, il se plia aussi. Eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eût tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce.

Le vieux Billy s'interrompit et soupira. Un instant, ses prunelles noires profondément enfoncée dans les rides de son visage parurent se poser sur moi mais était surtout Sue qui me pétrifiait.

'' Il y en a tant, à présent, continua-t-il, que la tribu maudite et principal a dû développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Les fils de nôtres peuples sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères.

Un silence s'installa qui dura longtemps. Les héritiers de la magie et des légendes se contemplaient au-dessus du feu, leurs regards pleins de tristesse. Tous sauf une.

'' Fardeau, tu parles ! Bougonnais ma harpie de copine. Moi, je trouve sa chouette de les faire chier surtout en baisant ma petite Bella sous leur nez en orgie.

De l'autre côté du brasier qui mourait lentement, Seth Clearwater frappais sa louve de sœur, les traits empreinte d'une adulation sans borne pour la fraternité des protecteur de la tribu, acquiesça. Le vieux Quil et Billy émit un petit rire, et la magie du moment sembla se dissoudre dans les braises rouge. Soudain, nous ne fûmes plus qu'un cercle d'amis sexuels. Seth et Jasmine lança un caillou vers ma Lily, et tout le monde s'esclaffa quand la fille sursauta. Les conversations murmurées, moqueuses décontractées, reprirent leur cours.

Sue n'ouvrit pas les paupières. Elle me sembla distinguer un éclat brillant sur sa joue, telle une larme, mais cela fut furtif. Ni Seth ni moi ne nous exprimâmes. Elle était si immobile, sa respiration était si profonde et régulière que je le crus presque endormi. Je flottais à mille années d'ici. Je ne songeais pas à Alucard Clairewater ni a Yaha Uta ni aux autres loups, ni à la somptueuse femelle sang-froid que je représentais trop bien qui était a ma grande stupéfaction Dynes Volturi. Non je pensais à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été touché par la magie. J'essayais d'imaginer le visage de l'épouse sans nom qui avait sauvée son peuple. Une humaine, rien que cela, sans dons ni pouvoir sexuelle particulier, physiquement plus faible et plus lente que chacun des êtres mythiques de l'histoire. Elle avait pourtant été la solution de la fuite de dynes volturi. Elle avait permis d'épargner les vies de son mari, de sa chef maudite de ses jeune fis a elle et de sa cousine eau claire, de sa tribu. Je regrettais que son nom eût été oublié…

Je me rendais pas compte que je m'étais endormie et avais ratée tout le reste de la fête, c'est que quand on me secoua le bras.

'' Coucou, Bella, nous y sommes, murmura Seth à mon oreilles.

Je clignai des yeux, en pleine confusion. Le feu s'était éteint, apparemment. Je fixai l'obscurité en m'efforçant de me repérer. Il me fallut une minute pour m'apercevoir que je ne me trouvais plus sur la faisais. Seth et moi étions seuls et on était en train de baiser ou il m'a passée dessus a nouveau et avais quittée le sol. Comment diable étais-je montée pour baiser dans sa Herbie ?

'' Oh, flûte me lamentai-je en comprenant que je m'étais assoupie et il avait profité pour me sautée en même temps pendant que je dormais. Quelle heure-est-il ? Ou est passé ce fichu téléphone ?

Je foulai frénétiquement mes vêtements sur la planche entre les bas.

'' Du calme. Il n'est pas encore minuit et je l'ai déjà appelé en lui demandant si je ne pouvais pas un peu m'amuser pendant tu dormais et essayer de te réveiller aussi tu semblais vouloir me baiser et elle a acceptée en passant elle était consentante a ce que je te passe dessus. Désolé si tu es fâchée. Elle nous attend.

'' Minuit et tu ma baiser pendant que tu la téléphonais connard ? Répétais-je comme une sotte cruche.

Je scrutai la nuit, et mon pouls s'accéléra quand, ma vision s'était habituée aux ombres, j'identifiais la Volvo, à une trentaine de mètres de nous. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la portière en habillant en vitesse.

'' N'oublie pas ça, me dit Seth en me tendant le portable et Leah emmènera demain tes caisse de lait de Jasmine.

'' Tu as prévenue Elizabeth et tu lui as demandé la permission de me baiser ?

'' J'ai songe qu'en me comportant comme un vrai client purement sexuelle j'aurais plus d'occasion de te sautée, sourit-il d'un regard craquant.

'' Merci, pour cette orgie, mais la prochaine fois que tu veux me baiser réveille moi avant et pas pendant et merci de m'avoir invitée ce soir. C'était… quelque chose.

'' Tu n'a même pas vu le sexe shows de Jasmine après de m'avoir vu avaler une vache, elle voulait montrée comment baiser par un loup garou et sa a tombée sur son Jacob évidement vu que c'était historienne autrement dit la vrai personnalité de Jasmine. S'esclaffa-t-il. Mais je suis heureux que ça t'ait plus. Pour moi, c'était bien, que tu sois là pour nous baiser.

Un mouvement rompit la quiétude de la pénombre, une silhouette rousse fantomatique hantant les arbres. Faisait-t-elle les cents pas ?

'' Elle est très patiente avec moi contrairement a ma sœur Leah si aurais su je l'aurais invitée à baiser aussi, moi sa ne me dérange pas de l'avoir dans la Herbie ou dans sa voiture si tu veux, la Herbie par contre Leah va me trucidée vu qu'elle portera l'odeur de sa rivale. Mais vas y. mais reviens-nous vite, d'accord ?

'' Promis et tu devrais le renommée Yoshi en passant vu que tu la peinturée en vert.

'' Ha oui avais oublié ce détail mais bon en parlerais a Lily. Rigolais-t-il.

J'ouvris la portière, l'air froid déclencha mes frissons.

'' Dors bien, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je montrai la garde avec ma sœur cette nuit.

'' Non, Seth, repose-toi et baise la bien ma harpie a la place, je ne risque rien.

'' Je l'a baiserais après a loisir, éluda-t-il sur un ton paternaliste.

'' Bonne nuit, merci pour la baise gratuite.

'' Bonne nuit.

Je filai. Elizabeth m'accueillit sur la frontière invisible.

'' Enfin ! Souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Ses bras m'encrent fermentent.

'' Salut, désolé d'être là si tard. Je me suis assoupie et il…

'' Je sais, Seth m'a tout expliqué. Et il avait le droit de s'amusée un peu pour te réveiller et faire son pervers en me fessant croire qui essais de te réveiller en baisant au téléphone mais si tu es fatiguée, je te porte.

'' Ça va.

'' Rentrons te mettre au lit pour te baiser. Tu as passé une orgie agréable ?

'' Oui, formidable. Je regrette que tu n'aies pu assister à cela. La mère de Leah nous a raconté leurs légendes, c'était… magique. J'ai même appris quelque chose sur dynes, apparemment la raison pourquoi elle a si peur des loups garou c'est que elle les a déjà affrontée quand elle était sûrement très jeune… c'était magique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

'' Tu m'en reparleras, mais pour ce que tu dis de dynes tu a raison c'était bien elle dans son jeune temps avant qu'elle soit recruteuse pour Marcus qui les a attaquer a cause a époque elle était une jeune nouveau née combative et stupide mais a présent elle les fuit a cause c'était son ancien compagnon avant Marcus avais été détruit par Alucard Clearwater. Et elle a fuit a cause qu'elle pensait que était la pleine lune qui les avais transformée alors que était qu'une coïncidence métrologique. Depuis si elle les traître tes hybride loup les enfants de la lune. Enfin Mais après une bonne heure de sommeil tu me racontais tout, elle ma contée cette histoire a époque ou elle était plutôt gentil avant avec moi et Janes mais elle disait en se ventant qu'elle les avait massacrée juste au dernier. Tu à la preuve qu'elle était une piètre menteuse enfin bref.

'' Ce ne sera pas pareil.

Un bâillement m'échappa. Ouvrant ma portière, elle m'installa sur le siège avant et boucla ma ceinture à ma place Des phares éblouissant balayèrent la voiture et j'agitais la main en direction de la Herbie de Leah conduite par Seth. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il me vit.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir franchi le barrage proxénète paternel – mais Charlie ne me disputa pas, car cette fois c'est Leah qui l'avait prévenu-, je ne me couchai pas toute de suite. Penchée par la fenêtre, j'attendis le retour d'Elizabeth. Il faisait un froid étonnant pour la saison, presque hivernal. Je n'en avais pas du tout souffert sur la falaise venteuse, plus à cause de la proximité de Leah et Seth que du feu, sans doute. Il se mit à pleuvoir, des gouttes glacées s'écrasèrent sur mes joues.

L'obscurité était trop épaisse pour distinguer autre chose que les triangles noirs des épicéas qui s'agitaient dans le vent.

Une silhouette pâle se détachait sur les ténèbres… ou était-ce les contours flous d'une louve énormes ? Mes yeux étaient trop faibles pour le deviner.

Brusquement, Elizabeth fut tout à côté de moi. Elle se glissa dans la pièce, les mains encore plus gelées à cause de la pluie.

'' Leah est dans les parages ? Demandai-je en frissonnant quand elle me prit dans ses bras.

'' Oui, Annja et Maya rentre à la maison, maya est couverte de bave de loup a cause Leah était contente de la voir et voulais lui faire une farce pour la provoquer.

Je riais Leah tente importe quoi pour faire une farce a importe quel vampire des hua.

'' Ouais elle m'en a parlé au téléphone elle voulait savoir ce que goûte un vampire en la léchant mais elle me fit a croire que c'était visée pour toi seulement.

'' Le temps est tellement épouvantable, soupirai-je. Cette surveillance sexuelle est idiote.

'' Tu es la seule à souffrir du froid, Bella, Maya elle s'amuse beaucoup sur la pluie elle chantait ce soir : je chante sous la pluie je me fais lécher par un loup-garou aussi. Rit-t-elle.

J'en souffrir également en rêve, peut-être parce que je m'étais endormie pendant le tour sexuelle de Elizabeth. Je songeai que j'étais en plein tempête, des bourrasques fouettant mes cheveux, qui se plaquaient contre mon visage et m'aveuglaient. J'étais sur le croissant de First Beach une des plages de la réserve, et je m'efforçais d'identifier ce qu'étaient les ombres mouvantes et rapides que je distinguais mal dans la faible lueur qui baignait la grève. D'abord, ce ne fut des éclats de blanc et de noir, qui se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, reculaient en dansant. Puis, comme si la lune avait brutalement émergé de derrière les nuages. Je compris.

Sa chevelure sombre et humide lui tombant dans le dos. Dynes volturi se ruait vers une énorme louve blanche que je reconnus comme Leah Clairewater. Je voulu courir, ne réussi à me déplacer qu'avec la lenteur des rêveurs ; je criai, le vent arracha mes paroles. J'agitai les bras pour attirer l'attention des combattants. Quelques choses dans ma main luisent, et je découvrir que je tenais un long couteau ancien et couleur argent, dont la lame était ternie par un sang noir et sec.

Je tressaillir en hurlant : ma fille ne touche pas a ma fille, et j'ouvris les yeux sur l'obscurité de ma chambre. J'enfouis ma tête dans le torse d'Elizabeth qui venaient de terminer son orgie, consciente que la douce odeur de sa peau chasserait le cauchemar avec une efficacité sans pareille.

'' Je t'ai réveillée ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Un bruissement de papier résonna, des pages qu'on feuilletait suivi par le faible écho d'un objet léger qui tombait sur le plancher.

'' Non, marmonnai-je en soupirant de bonheur. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

'' Tu souhaites en parler ?

'' Trop fatiguée. Demain matin, peut-être si je m'en souviens.

Un rire silencieux le secoua.

'' D'accord.

'' Que lisais-tu ?

Elle me sifflait l'air des walkyries de richard Wagner.

'' La valkyrie je croyais que tu détestais cette opéra.

'' Il traînait dans le coin et je m'ennuyais un peu, répondit-t-elle de sa voix cessante, berceuse me ramenant vers le sommeil. Et puis, plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus mon coté humaine me deviennent compréhensibles. J'ai découvert que j'étais capable de compassion envers Sigmund, alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible.

'' Humm…

Elle ajouta quelque chose, je dormais déjà.

Le lendemain, le ciel était gris perle. Elizabeth m'interrogea sur mon rêve, je ne réussis pas à le raviver. Seule subsistait l'impression de froid que j'avais éprouvée. Et mon plaisir à ce que mon amour eût été présent quand je m'étais réveillée. Elle m'embrassa en me doigtant assez longtemps pour mouiller ma chatte et affoler mon cœur, pour rentra chez elle afin de me changer et de récupérer sa voiture.

Je me douchais et m'habillai rapidement, encore perplexe de l'intrusion à laquelle ma garde-robe avait été soumise. Agacée aussi, car je n'avais plus rien à me mettre pour la prostitution. La peur l'emportait sur ma contrariété, toutefois.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je remarquai mon vieil exemplaire de L'Anneau du Nibelung ou Elizabeth l'avait laissé tomber, la couverture fatiguer marquant le passage ou elle avait interrompu sa lecture. Peu vraisemblable. Sûrement un autre rêve. Mais la parole de Sigmund attirait mon regard, et je me penchai sur cette parole. Ces lignes de la scène 3

SIEGMUND (l'enlaçant avec une passion enflammée)

Toi, femme adorée,

Sois à l'ami,

Que l'arme et l'amante attendent !

Rouge en mon sein,

Brûle un sarment,

Par qui nos cœurs sont liés.

Mes vœux de jadis

Revivent en toi ;

En toi règnent

Mes rêves perdus !

Si tu pleuras,

Je n'ai pas moins souffert ;

Ceux qui m'insultent

Ont pris ton honneur :

Folle vengeance,

Rit à nos fêtes !

Viens ! Tout rit

Et chante avec moi !

Puisqu'en mes bras je t'ai saisie,

Sens mon cœur battre sur ton cœur !

Les mots qui m'avaient accroché mon regard « Soit à l'ami, et l'arme et l'amant attendent ! »

Je frissonnai.

Oui, j'avais sûrement rêvé la phrase d'Elizabeth à propos des aspects positifs de Sigmund. Et cette page n'était sans doute pas celle qu'il avait lue. Le livre pouvait fort bien s'être ouvert de lui-même.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le temps de l'espion

'' J'ai vu…, me lança Alice d'une voix menaçante.

Sa sœur voulu lui donner un coup de fouet dans les côtes, elle l'évita lestement.

'' Elizabeth m'oblige sous la torture de Jane à t'en parler, insista-t-elle, mécontente, mais j'ai vu que tu serais pénible avec elle si je te prenais par surprise.

Nous regagnions la voiture après notre journée de cours.

'' Tu veux bien t'exprimer en anglais ? Ripostai-je, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

'' Avant, je te prie de ne pas faire l'enfant. Pas de crise, s'il te plaît.

'' Tu m'inquiètes, là.

'' Figure-toi que tu vas, ou plutôt que nous allons organiser une orgie de fin d'année. Rien d'extraordinaire, donc pas d'affolement. J'ai vu que tu paniquerais si je me risquais à ne pas t'en avertir au préalable, et Elizabeth m'a ordonnée de te prévenir. (Elle s'esquiva quand sa sœur tenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.) En tout cas, ce sera toute simple, je te le jure.

'' J'imagine que mes protestations n'y changeront rien, n'est-ce pas ? Soupirai-je.

'' En effet.

'' D'accord, Alice, j'y serai. Et je te dominerais pour ça du début à la fin. Je te le jure.

'' Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part ! À propos j'adore mon cadeau. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

'' Je ne t'ai encore rien achetée !

'' Ça ne va pas tarder !

Intriguée, je me creusai les méninges en tâchant de me rappeler sur quel présent de fin d'année j'avais arrêté mon choix.

'' Je n'en reviens pas, marmonna Elizabeth. Comment une sirène aussi chétif que toi peut-être aussi traîtresse envers sa maîtresse ?

'' Le talent sexuelle de te faire chier bien sûr, ma chère comtesse, le talent sexuelle de te faire chier ! S'esclaffa sa félonne de sœur.

'' Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre quelque semaines pour me balancer la nouvelle ? M'emportai-je. Maintenant, je vais être stressée pendant encore plus longtemps.

'' Bella, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? répliqua-t-elle perplexe.

'' Lundi ?

'' Oui, lundi ! S'énerva-t-elle. Lundi quatre juin.

Me prenant par le coude, elle me fit virevolter et désigna une grande affiche jaune scotchée sur la porte du gymnase. La date de remise des diplômes s'y étalait en lettres grasses. D'ici une semaine exactement.

'' Le quatre juin ? Répétai-je. Tu es sûre ?

Ni elle ni Elizabeth ne se donnèrent la peine de relever. Alice se borna à secouer la tête avec une tristesse et une déception feintes, Elizabeth à surveiller.

'' Ce n'est pas possible ! M'entêtai-je. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Je m'efforçai de faire le compte des jours passés, en vain. Ils avaient filé sans que je ne m'en rendisse compte. J'eus l'impression d'avoir les jambes coupées. Avec ces semaines d'angoisse et de tension, mon obsession du temps n'avait pas empêché que celui-ci m'échappât et que me fût ôté le loisir de l'organiser, de tracer des plans sur la comète. J'avais été volée de mon temps.

Or, je n'étais pas prête.

Comment dire au revoir à Charlie et Renée ? À Leah et Seth ? À mon humanité ? Je savais certes ce que je voulais, j'étais cependant terrifiée à l'idée de l'obtenir. J'aspirais à toquer mon statut de mortelle pour celui d'immortelle, puisque c'était la seule façon de rester à jamais auprès d'Elizabeth. Sans compter que des ennemis hybrides sauvages, connus et inconnus, me traquaient pour me violer. Autant éviter de m'offrir, proie succulente et nymphomane et impuissante. Bref, en théorie, mes choix avaient un sens. En pratique… je ne connaissais que l'humanité. Le futur qui se dessinait au-delà était un grand abysse noir que je ne découvrirais qu'après y avoir plongé.

La simple nouvelle de la date, si évidente que mon inconscient l'avait effacée, donnait à l'ultimatum que j'avais espérer avec tant d'impatience des allures de rendez-vous devant le peloton d'exécution.

Ce fut dans un brouillard vague que je vis Elizabeth me tenir la portière de la Volvo, que j'entendis Alice jacasser depuis la banquette arrière, que je perçus la pluie qui tambourinait sur le pare-brise. Elizabeth parut se rendre compte que je n'étais plus avec eux. Il ne tenta pas de me ramener à la réalité Ou s'il le fit je ne m'en aperçus pas.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Elle m'entraîna vers le canapé et m'attira dans ses bras. Je fixais la fenêtre la brume liquide et grise à l'extérieur, tout en m'efforçant de comprendre à quel moment ma résolution m'avait désertée. Pourquoi cédais-je à l'affolement ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais sur que l'échéance fatale approchait. Pour quelle raison me terrifiait-t-elle, à présent qu'elle était là ? J'ignore combien de temps Elizabeth me laissa ainsi me prendre dans le spectacle de l'averse sans mot dire. L'obscurité s'installait quand elle ne finit par craquer.

'' Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me confier à quoi tu penses ? Avant que je ne m'énerve et te fouette.

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Que j'étais une pute froussarde ? J'hésitai sur les termes.

'' Tes lèvres sont toutes blanches, Bella. Parle.

Je soufflais un bon coup. Depuis combien de minute retenais-je ma respiration ?

'' La date d'aujourd'hui m'a désarçonnée, chuchotai-je. C'est tout.

Il patienta, à la fois soucieuse et sceptique.

'' Je ne sais trop que faire… que raconter à Charlie… comment expliquer.

'' Cela ne concerne pas la fête sexuelle ?

'' Non, même si tu aurais pu t'éviter de me rappeler ce détail.

Dehors, la pluie redoubla, tandis qu'il scrutait mes traits.

'' Tu n'es pas prête, chuchota-t-elle enfin.

'' Si, mentis-je par réflexe. Je n'ai pas le choix, ajoutai-je, devinant qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre.

'' Rien ne t'oblige.

'' Dynes, Caius, ta fille janes l'hybride sauvage qui a pénétrée dans ma chambre… tout cela m'y contraint.

'' Non, ce sont autant de raisons d'attendre et n'accuse pas ma fille dans le lot des volturi elle n'y fait plus partie

'' Tu n'es pas logique, Elizabeth ! Désolé pour janes, je voulais dire Chelsea mais ma langue a fourché.

Saisissant mon visage entre ses mains – il dût déchiffrer l'angoisse qui imprégnait mes yeux -, il s'exprima avec une lenteur délibérée.

'' Écoute-moi, Bella. Aucun de nous n'a décidé de son sort. Tu as constaté le résultat… surtout chez Rosalie. Tous, nous avons lutté pour nous réconcilier avec une nature sur laquelle nous n'avions pas de contrôle. Je refuse et Janes est d'accord qu'on ne veut pas que tu subis une telle épreuve. Nous deux, voulions que tu aies vraiment le choix.

'' J'ai déjà choisi.

'' Tu ne te résoudras pas à cela sous prétexte qu'une épée de Damoclès est suspendue au-dessus de te tête, je t'interdis. Nous allons régler ce problème d'hybride, et je prendrai soin de toi et janes aussi. Cela terminée, si rien en te force la main excluent dynes ou Chelsea, tu décréteras ou non de me rejoindre. Mais pas parce que tu auras peur. Personne ne t'obligera à cela.

'' J'ai déjà la promesse de Janes ou de Mei, bougonnais-je, aiguillonnée par mon esprit de contradiction habituel. Après le bac.

'' Aucun des deux ne fera rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête, assena-t-il avec certitude. Et rien non plus tant que tu te sentiras menacée.

Je gardai le silence, car j'étais peu encline aux disputes, ce soir-là. Je n'avais pas l'énergie pour baiser. Elizabeth m'embrassa sur le front.

'' Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

'' Rien, si ce n'est un destin funeste.

'' Fais-nous confiance.

'' Je vous fais confiance.

Elle n'avait pas cessé, durant cet échange, de scruter mon visage.

'' Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? Lançai-je.

'' Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je tergiversai, me mordis la lèvre puis posai une question complétement différente de celle que j'avais eu à l'esprit.

'' Quel est le cadeau que j'achète à Alice pour célébrer son diplôme ?

'' Un rangée de costume sexuelle neuve pour payer celui qui a été volée par l'hybride. Pour moi, toi et elle. A tes frais et pas de la notre.

'' Oui, c'est vrai ! M'exclamais-je, si soulagée que je faillis sourire. Celui de son salon érotique préféré, ils font une vente de débarra à moitié prix sur le costume et j'ai pensé que ça lui plairait pour le fait qu'ils m'ont volé son costume préféré de ménagère.

'' C'est une très bonne idée. Merci.

'' J'espère que la vente n'est pas fini.

'' C'est l'intention qui compte, je suis bien placée pour le savoir sur ses goût de costumière sexuelle de ma sirène.

Je soupirais.

'' Mais ne t'en fait pas je vais aider à payer si tu veux a deux sa doit être faisable de tout acheter le magasin.

Je soupirais à nouveau.

'' Toi, tu as quelque chose d'autre à me demander, reprit-t-elle.

'' Trop fort ! Maugréai-je.

'' J'ai pas mal de pratique quand il s'agit de déchiffrer tes expressions. Vas-y.

Fermant les paupières, je m'appuyai contre elle, enfouit ma figure dans son torse.

'' Tu n'as pas envie que je me transforme en vampire par ta fille Janes.

'' Non, acquiesça-t-elle doucement avant de se taire, guettant la suite. Mais c'est là une assertion, pas une question, m'encouragea-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

'' Je… je m'inquiète des raisons qui t'amènent à condamner mon désir d'immortalité par Janes.

'' Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle, réellement surprise.

'' Accepterais-tu de m'expliquer pourquoi ? De m'avouer toute la vérité, sans m'épargner ?

Elle réfléchit, se lança.

'' Tu pourrais avoir une vie sexuelle tellement meilleure, Bella. Je sais que tu me crois doter d'une âme à cause que je suis un hybride. Mais je n'en suis pas du tout convaincu. Alors, mettre la tienne en péril… t'autoriser à devenir comme ma fille de façon à ne jamais te perdre est l'acte le plus égoïste qui soit. Je le désire par-dessus tout, pour moi. Pour toi en revanche, je veux plus… accepter que… cela me paraisse criminel. Le pire crime que j'aurais commis dans mon existence, dussé-je vivre éternellement en temps que demi-humaine. Si j'avais un moyen, n'importe lequel, être une humaine pour toi, j'en payerais le prix, aussi élevé fut-t-elle.

Je ne brochai pas. La comtesse sanglante se trouvait égoïste. Un sourire étira lentement mes lèvres, et je me redressai.

'' Alors… ce n'est pas parce que tu crains de… moins m'aimer quand j'aurais changé ? Quand je ne serais plus aussi souple au lit, quand j'aurais perdu mon arôme ? Tu tiens véritablement à moi quelle que soit la forme que je prenne ou qui de ta famille me transforme ?

'' Tu avais peur que je ne t'aime plus si tu reçois le venin de Janes ? S'étonna-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Toi qui es si intuitive, il t'arrive de te montrer royalement cruche, Bella !

Aussi bête que cela parût, j'étais rassurée. Dès l'instant ou elle me désirait, le reste ne comptait pas… presque. Soudain le mot « égoïste » me semblait magnifique.

'' Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les choses seront plus facile pour moi quand je ne serais plus obliger de me concentrer à chaque minute pour ne pas te faire exploser la cervelle, même si tu réussi à survivre a mon effet bombe nucléaire mental, reprit-t-elle avec des intonations pétillantes de gaieté. Certes, des détails me manqueront. Celui-là par exemple.

Les yeux rivés sur les miens, elle se mettait a me doitée et je hurlais, et je me sentis rougir de plaisir. Elle rit.

'' Le bruit de ton cœur quand je te doigt aussi, ajoute-t-elle plus sérieuse. C'est le plus beau son qui soit. Mon oreille s'y est tellement habituée désormais, que je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Pourtant, rien de cela ne m'importe. Seule toi importe. Tu seras toujours ma petite nympho de Bella de la jungle. Ma nympho dotée d'une longévité un peu plus sûre et une immunité à la commotion cérébral qui te rendre amnésique quand tu te frappe un arbre.

Soupirant de bonheur, je fermai les paupières, mon visage entre ses seins.

'' Et maintenant, me demanda-t-il, accepteras-tu de répondre à ma question ? De m'avouer toute la vérité sans m'épargner ?

'' Bien sûr, acceptai-je aussitôt en rouvrant les yeux. Laquelle ?

'' Tu n'as pas envie de cessée la prostitution humain pour devenir ma femmes.

Mon pouls s'arrêta, puis repartit à toute vitesse, tandis que ma nuque se couvrait d'une sueur froide et que mes doigts se glaçaient. Elle attendit, observant ma réaction.

'' C'est une assertion, finis-je par marmonner, pas une question.

Elle baissa les yeux, ses cils dessinant de longues ombres sur ses pommettes, et lâcha mes joues pour s'emparer de ma main gelée.

'' Je m'inquiète des raisons qui t'amènent à condamner mon envie de mariage, susurra-t-elle en jouant avec ma chate avec ses doigts.

'' Ce n'est pas une question non plus, objectai-je en avalant ma salive.

'' Bella, je t'en prie.

'' La vérité ?

'' Oui. Je suis capable de l'encaisser.

'' Tu vas te moquer de moi.

'' Moi ? Se récria-t-elle, sincèrement choqué. Jamais de la vie !

'' Oh que si, grommelai-je en rougissant de dépit et de plaisir. Très bien, je suis sûre que tu vas croire que je plaisante, mais franchement ! C'est tellement… tellement… embarrassant !

Une fois de plus, je dissimulai mon visage dans sa poitrine.

'' Je ne te suis pas, là, souffla-t-il après une petite pause.

Je relevai la tête et le toisai, rendue agressive par ma gêne.

'' Je ne suis pas ce genre de pute, Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas celles qui baisent le jour du mariage, de ces putains de province que leurs petites copines ont mises en cloque. Penses à la rumeur, si je t'épousais. Nous ne sommes plus aux XIXe siècles, les gens ne s'unissent plus à dix-huit ans ou a 16 ans pour toi ! En tout cas pas les putes intelligents, responsables et mûrs ! Je refuse d'être une nympho rustaude. Ça ne me correspond pas…

Je m'interrompis à court de véhémence sexuelle et de mots. Impossible de deviner la réaction d'Elizabeth sur ses traits impassibles.

'' Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu a peur que je le prenne mal si tu me trompe avec ton escorte mariage je ne vais quand même pas faire comme le roi Gregory Báthory et te jetée d'une falaise pour sa, tu me la déjà fais l'année dernière celle la.

'' Ça ne te suffit pas ? dit-je en me retenant de rire face a la situation semblable a Annja.

'' La vraie raison n'est pas que tu es... plus attirée par l'immortalité de Janes que par moi ?

Soudain, je partis d'un fou rire.

'' Voyons, Elizabeth ! Hoquetais-je entre deux éclatas hystériques. Moi… qui… avais toujours… pensé que... tu étais… bien plus intelligent… que moi !

Elle m'attira dans ses bras partageant mon hilarité.

L'éternité sans toi ne m'intéresse pas, réussi-je à préciser peu après, si tu veux baiser ton escorte avant le mariage il y n'a aucun problème, je ferais de même avec le mien comme sa on sera quitte.

Ouf !

— N'empêche, ça ne change rien.

— Certes. J'admets ton point de vue, Bella, crois-moi. J'aimerais cependant que tu envisages les choses du mien.

Je me calmai aussitôt, m'efforçai de cacher ma réprobation.

— Vois-tu, moi, j'ai toujours été ce genre de garçon. Dans mon monde, j'étais déjà un homme. Je ne cherchais pas l'amour, ayant trop envie de devenir soldat. Je ne songeais à rien d'autre qu'à la gloire idéalisée de la guerre telle qu'on la vendait aux futures recrues, à l'époque. Pourtant, si j'avais rencontré…

Il se tut, pencha la tête de côté.

— J'allais dire « si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un », reprit-il, mais ce serait inexact. Si je t'avais rencontrée, toi, je n'ai aucun doute sur la manière dont j'aurais réagi. Dès lors que j'aurais compris que tu étais celle qui m'était destinée, j'aurais mis un genou à terre et me serais efforcé d'obtenir ta main. Je t'aurais voulue pour l'éternité, même si ce mot n'avait alors pour moi pas la même signification qu'aujourd'hui.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin, tandis que je le fixais avec des yeux écarquillés.

— Respire, Bella, me rappela-t-elle, amusé.

J'obéis.

— Alors, vois-tu maintenant les choses comme moi, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ?

L'espace d'une seconde, j'y parvins, en effet. Je me vis dans une robe longue et un corsage en dentelle à col haut, mes cheveux en chignon. Je vis Elizabeth époustouflant en costume léger, un bouquet de fleurs des champs à la main, assis à mon côté sur la balancelle d'une véranda. Je me secouai. Ce n'était là - 211 - qu'une réminiscence de _La Maison aux pignons verts_ , de Lucy Montgomery, mélangé avec les faux films sur la comtesse sanglante.

— Le problème, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante en éludant sa dernière question, c'est que, pour moi, mariage et éternité ne sont pas deux notions mutuellement exclusives ou inclusives. Et comme nous vivons pour l'instant dans _mon_ monde, nous ferions sans doute mieux de nous adapter à ses mœurs, si tu me suis.

— D'un autre côté, contra-t-il, tu abandonneras bientôt derrière toi la notion de temps. Alors, pourquoi les coutumes passagères d'une culture sexuelle donnée devraient-elles tant jouer sur notre décision ?

— Parce qu'il est d'usage de s'adapter aux us du pays dans lequel on est ?

— Je ne t'oblige pas à trancher aujourd'hui, Bella, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais j'estime qu'il est toujours bon de regarder les choses selon chaque partie en cause, pas toi ?

— Donc, ta condition…

— Tient toujours. J'ai entendu tes réticences, mais si tu tiens à ce que je me charge en personne de ta transformation…

— Tra-la-la-la ! Fredonnai-je.

Mon imitation de _la Marche nuptiale_ résonna comme une marche impérial dans starwars ce qui fit rire ma comtesse.

Le temps continua de s'écouler trop vite.

Cette même nuit fut dénuée de rêve, puis surgit le matin, avec la remise des diplômes qui me fixait droit dans les yeux. J'avais des tonnes de révisions avant mes examens finaux, consciente toutefois que je n'en absorberais pas la moitié au cours des jours qui me restaient.

Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, Charlie était déjà parti. Il avait laissé le journal sur la table, ce qui me permit de me rappeler que j'avais également quelques courses à faire. Pourvu que la réclame pour le concert soit encore publiée, car j'avais besoin de leur numéro de téléphone pour commandée ses costume. Cela ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un cadeau, puisque la surprise avait été éventée. Mais avoir tenté de surprendre Alice n'était pas une preuve d'intelligence non plus.

Je comptais me rendre directement à la page des encarts publicitaires quand un gros titre retint mon attention. Une bouffée de peur m'envahit, alors que je me penchais pour lire l'article de la une.

 **SEATTLE TERRORISÉE PAR UNE SÉRIE DE VIOLES**

 **Il y a moins de dix ans, Seattle a servi de terrain de chasse au tueur en série le plus prolifique de l'histoire des États-Unis. Gary Ridgway, l'Assassin-violeur de la Green River, a été en effet reconnu coupable du viole de quarante-huit femmes.**

Or, voici que la malheureuse ville se doit de convenir qu'elle pourrait fort bien abriter en ses murs un monstre encore plus abominable.

La police se refuse à considérer la récente flambée d'homicides et de disparitions comme l'œuvre d'un sériai killer. Pas encore du moins. Les forces de l'ordre rechignent à croire qu'un carnage de pareille ampleur est l'œuvre d'un seul individu. Le meurtrier, s'il n'y en a qu'un, a fait trente-neuf victimes en l'espace de seulement trois mois. Pour comparaison, rappelons que les quarante-huit crimes de Ridgway se sont étalés sur une période de vingt et un ans. Si ces morts devaient être attribuées à un seul homme, nous serions alors face au déchaînement de violence le plus paroxystique qu'ait jamais connu l'Amérique.

La police tend plutôt pour une hypothèse impliquant un gang. Elle appuie sa thèse sur le grand nombre de victimes et l'absence de cohérence présidant à leur choix.

De Jack l'Éventreur à Ted Bundy, les cibles des tueurs en série ont en général des points communs – âge, sexe, race, combinaison des trois. Ici, leur spectre va de la lycéenne de quinze ans. Amanda Reed au facteur retraité de soixante-sept ans. Omar Jerks. On y trouve un nombre presque supérieur de femmes (trente-huit) et d'hommes (vingt et un), de toutes origines : caucasiens, afro-américains, hispaniques asiatiques.

Bref, le choix des malheureux à l'air de relever du plus grand hasard, et la seule motivation de tuer semble conduire l'assassin.

Pourquoi, dans ce cas, s'accrocher à l'idée d'un éventuel tueur en série ?

Le _modus operandi_ présente suffisamment de points communs pour écarter l'hypothèse d'homicides sans lien entre eux. Toutes les victimes ont été calcinées au point qu'il a fallu recourir aux empreintes dentaires pour les identifier. Ces incendies paraissent avoir nécessité l'utilisation d'un accélérateur, comme de l'essence ou de l'alcool ; or, aucune trace n'en a encore été trouvée. Les corps ont aussi été abandonnés sans qu'on ait cherché à les dissimuler.

Plus atroce encore, les restes des dépouilles prouvent que le tueur a exercé une violence extrême à leur encontre – os broyés et brisés sous l'effet d'une pression ahurissante – dont les médecins légistes estiment qu'elle a été infligée avant le décès, même si, au regard de l'état des preuves, il est difficile d'être très affirmatif.

Autre point commun incitant à envisager un sérial killer : mis à part le cadavre, les scènes des crimes sont vierges de tout indice. Pas une empreinte, pas une trace de pneu, pas un cheveu ne sont laissés derrière lui par le meurtrier. De même, aucun témoignage évoquant la présence d'un suspect n'a pu être établi.

Il y a aussi les disparitions. Nulle victime ne saurait être considérée comme une cible facile – pas de fugueurs ni de sans domicile fixe, personnes ayant tendance à disparaître aisément sans que personne ne soit au courant. Ici, les malheureux se sont volatilisés de chez eux (un immeuble de quatre étages par exemple), de leur salle de gym, d'un mariage. Exemple sans doute le plus stupéfiant, celui du boxeur amateur de trente ans Robert Walsh, qui est entré au cinéma avec son amie ; quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus à sa place. Son corps n'a été retrouvé que trois heures après, lorsque les pompiers ont été appelés pour éteindre une poubelle incendiée, à trente kilomètres de là.

Nouvelle récurrence : toutes les victimes ont disparu la nuit.

Enfin, le plus alarmant dans ce schéma meurtrier ? L'accélération. Six assassinats ont été commis le premier mois, onze le deuxième, vingt-deux ces dix derniers jours. Les forces de l'ordre ne sont cependant pas plus avancées aujourd'hui qu'au début de l'enquête.

Les indices sont paradoxaux, les preuves terrifiantes. S'agit-il d'un nouveau gang aux pratiques abominables, d'un tueur en série déchaîné, incontrôlable, ou d'une éventualité que la police n'a pas encore imaginée ?

Une seule conclusion est indiscutable : quelque chose de monstrueux hante les rues de Seattle.

Je dus relire trois fois la dernière phrase avant de me rendre compte que c'était parce que mes mains tremblaient tant.

— Bella ?

J'étais si concentrée que la voix d'Elizabeth, bien que douce et pas franchement inattendue, me fit bondir et crier. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, il prit un air perplexe. La seconde suivante, il était à mon côté, serrait ma main.

— Je t'ai effrayée ? Désolé. J'ai frappé…

— Non, non, m'empressai-je de le rassurer. Tu as vu ça ? Ajoutai-je en lui montrant le journal.

Un pli soucieux barra son front.

— Je n'ai pas encore regardé les nouvelles, mais je me doutais que cela empirerait. Nous allons devoir intervenir. Et vite.

Cette phrase ne me ravit pas. Je détestais que les Cullen prennent des risques. Ce qui se passait à Seattle, quel qu'en soit le responsable, commençait à me flanquer sérieusement la frousse. La perspective que les Volturi débarquent était cependant tout aussi terrifiante.

'' Qu'en dit Alice et Maya ?

'' Rien, et c'est tout le problème. Nous avons failli aller là-bas une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, mais elle ne prédit pas aucun action à faire la bas et maya ne détecte aucun danger qui nous vise ou te vise et elle perd tout les deux confiances en elle. Elle a l'impression que beaucoup l'événement dangereux leur échappe, ces derniers temps, que quelque chose déraille, que ses visions faiblissent. Maya quand a elle on ne sait pas trop elle est très jeune vampire et même humaine elle les contrôlait pas toujours.

'' C'est possible ?

— Va savoir. Le phénomène n'a jamais été étudié. Je n'y crois guère, pourtant. Les dons ont plutôt tendance à s'intensifier avec les années. Il suffit de penser à Aro et Jane.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ?

— À mon avis, c'est comme une prophétie qui se réalise dès qu'on en parle. Nous attendons soit qui aille un danger qui nous vise ou soit une prédiction, mais elle n'arrive pas à nous envisager sur place. Mieux vaudrait peut-être que nous tentions d'opérer à l'aveugle.  
— As-tu très envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Il ne reste que deux jours avant les derniers examens, nous n'apprendrons rien de nouveau.

— Je survivrai sans le lycée, me semble-t-il. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

— J'aimerais discuter avec Alec et Janes.

Eux encore. Bizarrement, contrairement à Janes, Alec sauf dans les pornos était toujours resté un peu à l'écart, jamais au centre de l'action sauf pour baiser avec sa sœur et moi. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était prêt à la suivre partout comme des inséparables. Même si le mode de vie qu'elle avait adopté ne lui correspondait pas sauf pour baiser sa sœur. Cet engagement partiel envers leur existence expliquait sûrement pourquoi il avait plus de mal que sa sœur à s'y conformer.

Quoi qu'il en fût, c'était la première fois que je constatais qu'Elizabeth pût dépendre du frère de Janes. Il avait évoqué son expertise en matière de vampires nouveau-née vu qui avaient comparée des hybrides nouveau-nés aussi stupides que les vampires purs nouveau-nés, je me demandais ce qu'elle recouvrait exactement. Je ne connaissais pas bien l'histoire de la vie volturi d'Alec, savait juste qu'il avait écumé le sud quand il avait été séparée de sa sœur jumelle durent quelque années et que sa l'avais rendu déprimée et très dangereux. Elizabeth avait toujours éludé mes question sur sa vie volturi et, de mon côté, j'avais été trop intimidée par le grand vampire blond aux allures de star porno taciturne et sévère pour l'interrogée sur sa vie en direct.

En arrivant à la villa, nous découvrîmes Mei, Annja, Jasper et Maya sur ses genoux, devant la télévision, concentrés sur les nouvelles. Le volume avait été poussé si bas que rien ne m'était intelligible. Assisse sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, tête entre les mains, Alice paraissait autant découragée que sa nièce nouveau-née. Au moment où nous entrâmes, notre Archie hua alias Hermett surgit par la porte de la cuisine, d'humeur joyeuse apparemment. Rien ne le perturbait jamais, ce garçon.

'' Salut, Lizzie ! nous lança-t-il. On sèche les cours, pour la porno, Bella ?

'' Moi aussi, lui signala sa sœur.

'' Certes, mais elle, c'est son premier bac, s'esclaffa le géant.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel en le traitant d'imbécile de faux rouquin avant de tendre le journal à Mei.

'' Ils évoquent des violeurs en série, lui dit-il, tu étais au courent ?

'' Deux spécialiste sexologue criminel en ont débattu sur CNN toute la matinée, soupira le médecin chinois.

'' Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se poursuivre.

'' Alors, allons-y tout de suite, suggéra Emmett avec entrain. Je m'ennuie à mourir.

Un sifflement furibond – ne provenance du premier étage – accueillit cette déclaration.

'' Quelle éternelle pessimiste ! Marmonna Emmett.

Apparaissant au sommet de l'escalier, Rosalie descendit les marches, les traits indéchiffrables.

'' Inutile de repousser l'inévitable, c'est une guerre de vampire qu'ils veulent on va les chassée, renchérit Elizabeth de son côté.

'' Je suis inquiet. Objecta Mei. Nous ne nous sommes encore jamais mêlés d'histoires pareilles depuis des siècles. Cela ne nous concerne pas. Ce n'est pas comme nous petit vendetta contre les volturi.

'' Je ne tiens pas à ce que ces obsédée de violeur volturi viennent ici, contra Elizabeth.

'' Il y a aussi tous ces pauvre fille innocents qui meurent, murmura Annja comme j'ai vécu. Ce n'est pas bien.

'' Je sais, acquiesça son mari.

'' Et si était un bannis des volturi qui a fait une armée d'hybride en violent tout ses femme pour nous faire la guerre songeais Alec.

'' Tiens ! s'exclama Elizabeth en se tournant vivement vers Alec. Je n'y avais pas songé. Tu as raison ancien espion. Ça ne peut être que ça. Et ça change tout.

Si je ne fus pas la seule à être perdue, je fus la seule à ne pas prendre un air agacé.

'' Mieux vaut que tu leur expliques ton passée agent double, conseilla Elizabeth à Alec. En revanche, je me pose des questions sur le sens de la démarche.

Maya, que je n'avais pas vue se lever, fut soudain à mon côté avec Alice, elle était curieuse d'entendre cette histoire de Alec apparemment.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? lança alors Janes qui venaient apparaître du sous-sol. À quoi penses-tu ?

Alec sembla mal à l'aise d'être tout à coup le centre d'intérêt et aussi de s'être fait appelez Agent doubles. Il hésita, scrutant le visage de sa sœur et des autres à tour de Rôle avant de s'arrêter sur le mien.

'' Tu ne comprends pas, me dit-il de sa voix douce mais très calme.

C'était une affirmation. Il savait pertinemment ce que je ressentais, ce que sa famille ressentait.

'' C'est notre cas à tous, grommela Emmett.

'' Sois patient, frérot, rétorquais Janes. Il faut que Bella saisisse, elle aussi. Elle est ma futur création après tout, elle est des nôtres, à présent.

Ces paroles m'étonnèrent. Je ne l'avais guère fréquenté sexuellement c'est dernière temps, surtout depuis mon dernier anniversaire, quand elle avait sans le faire exprès laisser son frère me tuer sans le vouloir, et qu'elle aille forcée a rompre avec Elizabeth en m'hypnotisant pour être faussement amnésique et je n'imaginais pas qu'il eût pensé de moi de cette façon.

'' Que sais-tu de moi, Bella ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Poussant un soupire exagéré, Emmett s'affala sur le canapé, mimant l'énervement.

'' Pas grand-chose a par que tu semble plus dangereux quand tu séparée de Janes a cause la dépression te rend mauvais. Et que sa avais causée ton départ chez les volturi.

Alec fixa Elizabeth qui releva la tête.

'' Non, lâcha-t-elle, en réponse à la question silencieuse qui lui avait été posé. Et tu devines pourquoi je ne lui ai pas raconté notre vie de soldat volturi. Mais tu as raison, il est temps qu'elle l'apprenne.

Pensif, Alec releva la manche de son pull ivoire. Curieuse et perplexe, je l'observai. Il approcha son poignet de la lampe posée près de lui, puis suivit du doigt la cicatrice en forme de croissant qui scarifiait sa peau. Je mis une minute à saisir pourquoi cette trace m'était familière.

'' Oh ! Soufflai-je. Tu as la même marque que moi !

À mon tour, je levai la main. Sur la couleur crème de ma peau, le stigmate argenté se détachait plus nettement que sur l'albâtre de la sienne. Il m'adressa un sourire sans joie.

— J'ai beaucoup de balafres comme les tiennes, plusieurs mille même Bella.

Il remonta encore sa manche, imperturbable. D'abord, j'eus du mal à comprendre la nature de la texture qui rayait son avant-bras en croisillons épais. Des demi-lunes dessinaient un schéma rappelant une plume qui, blanche sur fond blanc, n'était visible que sous l'éclat violent de la lampe, laquelle mettait en relief ses motifs dont les formes étaient soulignées par d'infimes creux. Je finis par saisir que le tableau était constitué de croissants pareils à celui de son poignet… à celui de ma main.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma cicatrice unique, solitaire, me souvins de la manière dont elle m'avait été infligée, contemplai la marque des dents de Félix, gravée à jamais.

Alors, je hoquetai et vrillai mon regard sur Jasper.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

'' En résumée: C'est sa qui arrive quand on joue le James bond dans une armée de nouveau née vampire et que les James bond girl sont des milliards de vampire nouveau née assoiffée.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La ressemblance entre nouveau née vampire et les hybride nouveau née.

'' Mais je te rassure des le départ que c'était déjà vampire par Mei hua, répondit Alec d'un ton serein. Seul notre venin laisse une cicatrice, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire contraint.

'' Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je, horrifiée.

Bien que ce fût impoli, j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de sa peau de pierre si subtilement ravagée.

'' Quand on ma sauvée, on ma élevée différemment de Janes et de mes frères et sœur adoptifs. Mes débuts ont été très… particuliers.

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés d'une voix dure. Je le fixai, bouche bée.

'' Avant que je ne te raconte mon histoire, poursuivit-il, il te faut admettre qu'il y a, dans notre univers, des endroit ou l'espérance de vie d'un vampire nouveau née se compte en semaine, non en siècles.

Les hua ayant déjà entendu ce récit, Mei et Emmett s'intéressèrent de nouveau à la télévision, Alice alla s'asseoir sans bruit aux pieds d'Annja. Maya et Elizabeth, en revanche, était tout aussi captivée que moi, apparemment maya ne le connaissais pas son histoire et voulais restée avec moi bien sûr je lui manquais, et je devinai ses prunelles posées sur mes traits, guettant la moindre de mes réaction. Elizabeth c'était simplement qu'elle adorait se faire rencontrée ses histoire par les autres que par elle.

'' Afin de comprendre pourquoi, tu dois envisager le monde selon une perspective nouvelle, imaginer l'allure qu'il revêt d'espionnée les yeux des puissants, des avides… des assoiffés perpétuels. Prends par exemple une carte de l'Amérique centrale et représente-toi chaque vie humaine comme un petit point rouge. Plus rouge est dense, plus nous, du moins ceux que espionnait autrefois vivent ainsi, pouvons nous nourrir sans attirer l'attention.

Je frissonnai, à cause de l'image à cause du mot « se nourrir », mais Alec ne se souciait pas de m'effrayer ou non – au contraire d'Elizabeth. Il n'était pas protecteur envers moi. Il enchaîna donc.

'' Il est vrai que, dans le sud, les clans se moquent bien de ce que les humains voient ou pas. Ce sont les Yakuza-Volturi québécois dont ils se méfient et sont des ennemis mortelle depuis des siècles et les hua aussi il évitait mon père a cause qui savais qu'il venait d'une famille légendaire de guerrier samouraï et de guerrier roumain des balthory, les deux seuls clans qu'ils craignent. Sans eux, nous autres serions très vite exposées.

Je sourcillai, car sa voix trahissait une révérence, presque de la gratitude, envers ce nom. J'avais du mal à accepter que les Volturi ne fussent pas qu'une bande de méchants pervers et de salaud.

'' En comparaison, le nord était très civilisé. La plupart des nôtres sont des nomades qui profitent du jour comme de la nuit et permettent aux humains d'interagir avec nous sans se douter de rien. L'anonymat nous est autant vital pour les hua que les volturi. Au sud d'autrefois, c'était le contraire et sa partais a la limite de Atlanta et Toronto ou se croisais le nord civilisé et le sud sauvage. Là-bas, les immortels ne sortent que la nuit et passent leur journée à mettre au point leur prochaine attaque ou à anticiper celle de leurs ennemis. Parce que la guerre y durait depuis des siècles, sans un instant de répit. Les clans ont à peine plus conscience de l'existence des humains que des soldats remarquent des vaches dans un champ – il ne s'agit que de nourriture à disposition. S'ils évitent de trop s'exposer, ce n'est qu'à cause des Volturi et de nous les balthory.

'' Mais pour quel raison luttent-ils ?

'' Tu te souviens de la carte pleine de points rouges ?

Je hochai la tête.

'' Eh bien, ils se disputent les régions les plus peuplées. Un jour quelqu'un s'est dit que s'il était le seul vampire restant à… Atlanta par exemple, il pourrait se nourrir toute les nuits, à deux, trois reprises, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il a donc élaboré une façon de liquider ses compétiteurs. D'autres ont cependant eu la même idée, et certains parmi eux ont échafaudé des tactiques encore plus efficaces.

« La meilleure a été inventée par une assez jeune vampire du nom de Sacha. La première fois qu'on a eu vent d'elle, elle venait de dallas, et elle a massacrée elle et sa famille les deux petits clans qui se partageaient les environs de Houston. Deux nuits plus tard, elle a attaqué la famille bien plus puissante qui régnait sur Monterrey au nord du Mexique. Là encore, elle a gagné.

'' Comment s'y est-elle pis ? Demandai-je, poussée par une réelle curiosité.

'' Elle avait crée un armée de nouveau-nés vampire pure. Elle a été le premier y penser, et au départ, personne n'a pu l'arrêter. Les très jeune vampires sont autant incontrôlable qu'une hybride vierge, sauvage presque ingérables. Il est possible d'en raisonner un seul, de lui apprendre à se retenir, exemple ce que on fit a maya, mais sensiblement par contre les hybride sauvage qui sont plus rare il faut carrément les violer pour les rendre sociable, vierge leur sang brûle leur envie de baiser insatiable et ne parvient pas a contrôlé leur force brûlante de demi-humain. Les nouveau née vampire sauvage, c'est sensiblement semblable, Dix en revanche, ou quinze, sont un véritable cauchemar. Ils se retourneront les uns contre les autres aussi facilement qu'ils se jetteront sur une adversaire qu'on leur aura désigné. Sasha était contraint d'en produire de plus en plus, parce qu'ils se battaient entre eux, et parce que les clans qu'ils décimaient liquidaient plus de la moitié de ses troupes en se défendant.

« Car, aussi dangereux soient-ils, les nouveau-née sont contrairement au hybride faillibles. Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre. La première année, ils sont doté d'une force physique incroyable et, pour peu qu'on les y incite. Ils n'ont aucune difficulté à tuer un pair plus âgé. Toutefois, ils sont esclave de leurs instincts primaire et, par conséquent, prévisible. Les hybride nouveau-née eux si je prends exemple sur Elizabeth, temps que on l'aille pas forcée a le maté en orgie sexuelle sans être tuer par ses pouvoir, elles ne finissent pas se calmer et redevenir humaine. De leur supériorité numérique, mais pas dans le cas de l'armée de Sasha.

« Les familles installées au sud du Mexique, ayant deviné ce qui allait arriver, n'ont trouvé qu'une solution : mettre sur pied leurs propres bataillons. Dès lors, ç'a été l'enfer, mot à prendre au pied de la lettre. Nous autres les immortels avons nos histoires, notre histoire, et cet épisode, nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Naturellement, il ne faisait pas bon être humain à Atlanta, à cette époque.

Je tressaillis.

'' Quand le nombre de cadavres a atteint des proportions épidémiques- votre histoire en a attribué la responsabilité à une maladie qui aurait ravagé la population -, Les Volturi et les hua qui était cette fois deux vu que Elizabeth était dans leur bande on finit par s'en mêler. La totalité des gardes a débarqué sur place et a traqué chaque nouveau née que j'espionnais en secret en infiltrant chaque bataillon vu que j'étais un agent double et mon contacte chez les volturi était ma sœur jumelle Janes, on a traqué le moindre nouveau-né vivant sur le continent sur américain. Sasha s'était vite retranché à Puebla, fabriquant ses troupes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de lancer l'assaut sur son objectif, Mexico. Les volturi ont commencé par elle avant de s'occuper des autres.

« Tout vampires trouvé en compagnie de jeunes à été immédiatement exécuté. Comme c'était le cas de tous les clans qui tentaient de se défendre, la capitale a été débarrassée des nôtres pendant un bon moment. Les volturi et les hua ont nettoyé les lieux de fond en compte, ce qui leur a pris presque une année. C'est un autre chapitre mémorable de notre histoire, bien que fort peut de témoins aient survécu pour témoigner. J'en suis rencontrée trois, qui avait assisté de loin à leur visite à Culiacán et j'en suis même tombé amoureux d'un d'elle qui est aujourd'hui totalement avec notre famille mais au début c'était très difficile pour la troisième qui est la seul survivante du clan et qui nous a rejoint par la force et supplication et qui a causée le départ de mon père des volturi et qui a séparée la frontière américaine en deux, je vais expliquer pourquoi plus tard.

Alec réprima un frisson, et je me rendis compte que je ne l'Avais encore jamais vu ni effrayé ni horrifier. Une première, en quelque sorte.

'' Ces rétorsions ont suffi à calmer les soifs de conquête, et le mouvement ne s'est pas étendu au nord. Le reste de la planète n'a pas perdu l'esprit. Nous devons aux volturi et aussi au hua notre existence actuelle. Cependant une fois qu'ils ont eu regagnée Québec, les survivants n'ont pas tardé à faire valoir leurs droits dans cette région du monde, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les disputes reprennent. Beaucoup de sang a été versé, si tu me permets cette expression. Les Vendettas se sont multipliées tout comme nous fessions pour taquiner dynes ou Dimitri mais ce n'était pas des vendettas mortelle était plus des luttes vampirique pour les éloigne de forks ou dynes aurais aimé pouvoir recrutée aussi. Mais l'idée de créer des nouveau-nées avait été implantée, et certain n'ont pu résister. Mais les Volturi ont la mémoire longue, et les familles se sont montrées plus prudentes cette fois. Les jeunes étaient sélectionnés avec soin et mieux entraînés. On les utilisait avec circonspection, et les humains ne se sont aperçus de rien. Les Volturi n'ont pas eu à revenir.

« Ces luttes se sont poursuivies, à une échelle plus modestes néanmoins. De temps à autre, quelqu'un dépassait les bornes, les journaux humains se mettaient à poser des questions, les volturi m'envoyais en éclaireur espion infiltrée la famille qui dépassais et une fois que je les ai repérée, ma sœur jumelle les contactais pour les éliminer avec Elizabeth, et on réglait le problème, sans pour autant toucher à ceux qui avaient respectée les règles, les autorisant à poursuivre leurs activités…

Alec s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

'' C'est ainsi que était quand j'étais un volturi, j'étais un éclaireur de guerre de la famille espionnant les familles criminel et quand il dépassait les bornes je les trahissais en révélant au volturi leur plans ! Chuchotai-je, comprenant soudain les raison de cette genèse.

'' Oui. On vivait à Houston, moi et Janes et Elizabeth, aux Texas. J'avais presque dix siècles lorsque je me suis engagée dans l'armée confédérée en espion de guerre, en 1861. J'ai menti aux sergents recruteurs. J'étais un vampire aussi assez jeune sans être nouveau née. J'étais assez grand pour qu'on croie que j'en avais vingt. Ma carrière d'espion de guerre a été brève, bien que très prometteuse. Les gens… m'appréciaient, m'écoutaient toujours. Mon créateur ici présent appelait cela du charisme. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'était sans doute un peu plus à mes talents de vampire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vite été promu, avant même des hommes plus âgés que moi. L'armée confédérée débutait, avait du mal à se structurer, ce qui m'a offert des opportunités. À la bataille de Galveston, une des toutes premières, une escarmouche plutôt, j'étais parmi les plus jeunes majors du Texas. Nous étions spécialisée en opération de nuit surtout ce qui tombais bien vu en étant vampire avais pas de problèmes avec le soleil.

'' Nous avons chargé d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants quand les bateaux de nordistes sont entrées dans le port. Il m'a fallu une nuit pour tout organiser, puis je suis parti avec la premières colonie de réfugies en direction de Houston. Je n'ai rien oublié de ces moments en temps que vampire. Nous avons atteint la ville au lever du jour. Je me suis attardé pour m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien avant de me procurer un cheval frais et de rebrousser chemin vers Galveston. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'enfuir en course vampire et je devais agir comme un humain.

« À environs un kilomètre de la ville, je suis tombée sur trois femmes. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de malheureuses restées à la traîne, je suis descendu de cheval pour leur proposer de l'aide. C'est là que j'ai vu qui était en fait comme moi du vampire, et la stupeur m'a réduit au silence. Indéniablement, elles étaient les trois plus belles créatures que je n'aie jamais vues, excluent ma sœur janes. Leur peau était si pâle plus que la mienne et il était ensorcelante. Même la fillette blonde vénitien, qui n'avait sans doute aucune des origines mexicaines, ressemblait de porcelaine. Toutes étaient jeunes, assez encore pour être qualifier de filles plutôt que de femmes. Je compris qu'elles n'avaient pas fait partie de notre convoi. Sinon, je m'en serais souvenu.

« - le voilà privé de parole, ce charmant vampire qui espionne les humain a dit la plus grande d'une voix adorable et délicate qui évoquait le carillon du vent.

« Elle avait les cheveux clair, la peau d'une blancheur de neige. La deuxième encore plus blonde, le teint tout aussi crayeux avait les traits d'un ange. Se penchant vers moi, elle a pris une profonde inspiration.

« - mmm, telle murmuré, un nouveau jouet dommage qui n'est pas humain.

« La troisième, la petite Brune a posé sa main sur mon bras sa main sur le bras de l'autre. Elle avait des intonations trop douces et trop musicales pour être âpres, bien qu'elle m'ait donné l'impression de vouloir l'être, sa sœur en reculait aussitôt devant elle.

« - concentre-toi irina, a-t-elle recommandé.

« J'avais toujours eu un bon instinct de vampire pour déterminer quelles relations les gens entretenaient entre eux, et j'ai aussitôt devinée que était la troisième brune qui l'emportait en autorité sur ses consœurs. Eussent-elles été dans l'armée des volturi, j'aurais dit qu'elle était d'un grade aussi supérieur que Mei hua.

'' Il est idéal, jeune vampire, costaud, espion…. a-t-elle continué avant de s'interrompre. (J'en ai profité pour tenter de m'exprimer, en vain.) Il a aussi quelque chose en plus, a t-t-elle enchaîné vous le sentez ? Il est… captivant.

« - Oh que oui ! S'est empressée d'acquiescer Irina en se penchant de nouveau vers moi.

« - patience ! Lui enjoint la troisième brune et dominatrice. Celui-là, je tiens à le garder intacte voir si il supporte mes don.

Irina a froncé les sourcils contrariée.

« - tu ferais mieux de t'en charger, Kate, est intervenue la plus grande des trois, s'il est important pour toi. Moi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de les tuer...

« - tu a raison, a reconnu Kate. Je m'en occupe. Éloigne-toi irina, veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas être obligée de surveiller mes arrières alors que je suis en plein travail.

« Les poils de ma nuque au contact de Kate s'étaient hérissée, même si je commençai à comprendre ce que disaient ces splendides créatures. Mon instinct de vampire nouveau-née m'avertissait cependant d'un danger, me persuadait que l'ange n'avait pas plaisanté lorsqu'elle avait mentionnée ses crimes; malheureusement, mes préjugées Hua l'ont emportée sur ma mission volturi, je n'avais pas été élevé dans l'idée qu'il fallait me méfier de ces vampire, mais de celle qu'elle me fallait les protéger.

'' Allons chassez ! A joyeusement lancée irina en s'appariant de la main de sa compagne.

« Elle s'en sont allées avec une grâce indescriptible tout comme les hua en direction de Houston. Elles semblent presque flotter tant elles étaient rapides, leurs robes blanches voletant derrière elle comme des ailes. Ébahi, je me suis retrouvé seul avec Kate, qui me contemplait avec curiosité. Moi qui n'avais toujours été prudent, qui n'avait jamais cru que seul Elizabeth balthory était la plus puissantes ni à pareilles bouleversées, j'ai soudain eu des doutes.

'' Comment t'appelles-tu, espion ? S'est enquise Kate.

'' Major Alec Whitlock, mademoiselle. Ai-je bégayé avec la politesse que je devais aux femmes vampire, fussent-elles des vampires eux même.

« Est-tu avec les volturi ou les hua ? A cause que si tu es chez les volturi n'espère pas survivre a notre famille, Alec, a-t-elle tendrement chuchoté. J'ai un bon pressentiment, te concernant.

« « Elle s'était rapprochée, à incliné la tête comme si elle allait me donner un baiser. Je me suis resté figé sur place alors que mon instinct de hua me hurlais de fuir.

Il se tut une minute, pensif, avant de poursuivre.

'' Quelques jours plus tard, A mon réveille brutale sous la torture sexuelle de Kate, j'ai commencée une nouvelle mission en temps agent ennemi chez les Denali mexicain après un coma provoquer de force par Kate, même si avais ressentit aucune douleur du a mes don.

Je ne sus déterminer s'il avait censuré son récit pour m'éviter l'horreur ou s'il se contentait de s'adapter à la tension qui émanait d'Elizabeth, et que même moi je sentais.

'' Elles se prénomment Irina, Kate et Tanya enchaîna-t-il. Elles étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, seules survivantes d'une bataille récemment perdue qui causaient la mort de leur créatrice, c'est Kate qui avait pris le rôle de chef. Leur partenariat relevait de la commodité. Elle souhaitait se venger des volturi qui avais tué leur mère Sasha, tandis que ses sœur désiraient agrandir leur… terrain de chasse, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. En ce temps la, elle n'était pas végétarienne comme a présent seul Kate est devenue a la mort de ses deux sœur exécutée par notre famille. Elles montaient une armée de nouveau née de façon plus prudente que leur mère, toutefois. Kate en avait eu l'idée. Elle exigeait des troupes de qualité supérieure et cherchait des humaines ayant un potentiel. Elle nous accordait aussi plus d'attention, veillant à notre entraînement comme personne d'autres. Elle et moi nous avons appris à nous batte, à nous rendre invisible aux humains. Quand nous réussissions, elle nous récompensait sexuellement… c'est aussi que j'ai appris à me servir pleinement de mes pouvoir anesthésiant qui bloque les sens des vampires et des humain sauf toi qui y est immunisée. Elle a comme pouvoir de lancée a chaque coup de butoir des milliards de volte quand elle est en orgie sexuelle. Tout le monde avais peur d'elle sauf Elizabeth vu que sur une hybride débridée comme elle sa l'attirais mais sa était beaucoup plus tard a cause que sa a pris beaucoup de temps a Kate d'apprécier ma sœur qui était autrefois son ennemi jurée.

Une fois encore, il s'interrompit, éludant certain détails, ne compris pas le sens de son explication de son pouvoir, que avais totalement oublié si Elizabeth me l'avait déjà expliqué ou non.

'' Mais elle avait hâte. Elle savait que la force monstrueuse des nouveau-nés commençait à se dissiper vers la première année, et elle tenait à agir pendant qu'ils n'étaient encore dotés.

'' Nous étions six quand j'ai rejoint le clan. Elle en a ajouté quatre en quinze jours. Nous étions tous des hommes, car elle voulait des guerriers reproducteurs pour ses jeux sexuels sadiques. Éviter que nous nous déchirions mutuellement en était d'autant plus délicat. J'ai mené mes premiers combats avec mon pouvoir contre mes frères d'armes. J'étais plus vif qu'eux, meilleur à la lutte. Bien que contrariée de devoir remplacer ceux que je détruisais. Kate était contente de moi. J'étais souvent récompensé, ce qui me rendait encore plus puissant a ses yeux du moins.

« Mon égérie d'espion jugeait bien les personnalité. Elle a décidé de me nommer responsable des autres, une promotion en quelque sorte. Cela correspondait à ma nature. Le nombre de victimes à donc diminué, et leur clan a comportée jusqu'à vingt membres, ce qui était considérable, au regard de l'époque dangereuse qui était la nôtre. Mon aptitude, assez établie mais qui se fessais passée parfaitement pour un nouveau née, à contrôle les sens des vampires autour de moi ou a les supprimer totalement se révélait d'une efficacité vitale. Bientôt, nous nous sommes mis à travailler de conserve, comme jamais des nouveau-nées ne l'avaient fait. Même Kate, Irina et Tanya se sont mieux entendues.

« Kate s'est attachée à moi, et une forme de dépendance à mon égard s'est instaurée. De mon côté, je jouais a celui qui la vénérais le sol qu'elle foulait. Une autre double vie me paraissait impossible. Elle nous disait comment les choses fonctionnaient nous la croyions sur parole. Elle m'avait prié de l'avertir quand mes frères nouveaux nés et moi serions prêts à combattre. Impatient de prouver ma bonne volonté en apparence, j'ai rassemblé une armée de vingt-trois soldats, vingt-trois jeunes vampires extrêmement forts bien organisés et entraînées Kate était ravie.

« Nous sommes donc partis pour Monterrey, sa ville d'origine, et elle nous a lancés à l'assaut de ses ennemis. Eux ne disposaient alors que de enfant nouveau-nés gérées par un couple plus âgé. Nous les avions vaincus encore plus aisément que ce que Kate avait espéré, ne perdant que quatre recrue dans la bataille. Pareille victoire était exceptionnelle. Nous les avons bien dressées. Personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. La ville a changé de mains sans que les humains ne s'en rendent compte.

« Malheureusement, le succès a ouvert l'appétit de Irina, qui n'a pas tardé à convoiter d'autre cités. Cette première année, elle a pris le contrôle de presque tout le Texas et du nord du Mexique. Résultat, des rivaux sont montés du sud afin de l'en chasser.

Jasper reprit son souffle, promenant deux doigts sur les dessins cicatriciels de son bras.

Les combats et les orgies de victoire étaient rudes, même pour moi, continua-t-il, et l'on a craint que les Volturi dont je fais partie ne reviennent. De mes vingt-trois soldats, j'ai été le seul à survivre à ces dix-huit mois. Nous étions à la fois vainqueurs et vaincue. Mais c'est alors qu'Irina et Taya ont fini par se retourner contre leur ancienne chef; cette bataille-là, Kate et moi l'avons remportée. Nous avons aussi réussi à conserver Monterrey. Le climat s'est un peu calmé, même si les guerres perduraient. Les envies de conquête s'éteignait au moment ou par accident nous avons été frappé par une force imparable encore plus puissante que tout nous restant d'armée et a réussi a neutralisée Kate et on s'est rendu a eux quand on voyait que ses pouvoir ne fessais rien contre eux. Nous avons maintenus une douzaine de nouveau-nés prêts à servir. Ils ne signifiaient rien, à nous yeux. Ils étaient des pions, juste bons à jeter après usage. Lorsqu'ils devenaient trop vieux pour être utiles, nous disposions d'eux en personne. Mon existence d'espion s'est ainsi déroulée sur plusieurs années dans un climat de grande violence. Je m'en suis vite lassée, bien avant que les choses ne changent et que on attaque un puissant clan qui nous vécu presque tous en un seul vampire contre notre armée de nouveau née comme un véritable shogun chinois.

« Quelques décennie plus tard, j'ai développé une amitié avec une nouveau-né qui pouvant encore servir, à survécu à ses trois premières années, e dépit de toute logique. Il s'appelait Peter et je l'appréciais. Il était… civilisé. Il n'aimait pas se battre, même si il excellait sur le champ de bataille. Il a été assigné à la surveillance des jeunes. Il y travaillait à pleine temps. Un jour, l'heure est venue de purger les troupes, de de les remplacer par de la chair fraîche. Peter un des seul aussi capable de supporter les jeux sadique de Kate, il était sensée m'aider dans cette tâche. Nous les avions pris un à un. La nuit a été longue comme toujours dans ces cas-là. Peter a tenté de me persuader que certain gardaient un potentiel, mais Kate ne voulais l'écoutée et nous avais ordonnée de les liquider tous. Ce que je lui ai dit.

« Nous avions exécuté la moitié de nos troupes quand j'ai deviné à quel point il en coûtait à mon ami, et j'envisageais de terminer seul. J'ai appelé la victime suivante. Soudain Peter est devenu comme fou. Je me suis raidit, prêt à lutter. Il ne se battait bien, pas aussi bien que moi cependant. La nouveau-née convoquée était une autre femme qui venait de dépasser l'année fatale. Elle se prénommait Charlotte. À son arrivée, Peter a changé du tout au tout, ses sentiments l'ont trahi. J'ai alors criée d'allez contactée une certaine Janes Volturi qui était ma sœur jumelle et elle les sauverait, ils ont déguerpis et je m'étais trahis en temps que agent volturi. J'aurais pu les pourchasser, j'y ai renoncée... je… répugnais à le détruire et pour cela, Kate ma durement punis proche a la mort en me battant en se rendant a 1 milliard de volte sa limite de ses pouvoir actuelle me mordais des milliards de fois défouler sa rage, mais je survécu quand même a cause de mes propre don d'insensibilité….

« Cinq ans après, Charlotte et Charlie sont revenue en douce avec des renfort inattendu. Elle a choisir son jour, d'ailleurs, Kate ne comprenait pas la détérioration de mon état d'esprit malgré ma trahison en tant que agent volturi. Elle, n'avait jamais connu ma déprime qui me rendait encore plus mauvais qu'elle, et je me demandais pourquoi je ne lui ressemblais pas. Je me suis mis à remarquer que ses émotions changeaient à mon contact, allant de la peur à la malveillance, signe qui m'avait prévenue quand Irina et Taya s'étaient résolues à frapper. Je me préparais donc à détruire mon unique alliée, l'essence même de ma mission quand Peter a surgie avec ma sœur et le seul arme qui pouvaient contrer la folie de Kate. Elizabeth balthory Hua.

Je sursautais en regardant Elizabeth sourire.

Elle et les volturi nous ont capturée et Elizabeth avais neutralisée mentalement Kate et la torturée sexuellement en lui fessant avalée de force du sang animal tout sa à cause que charlotte m'avais obéie. Ça fessais des années que je n'avais pas vu la femme de Janes la comtesse sanglante en action vu que au début je la considérais pas comme aujourd'hui comme une sœur mais une simple compagne de ma sœur jumelle, et sa a pris plusieurs mois de torture avant que Kate denali s'y fâche mais Aro et Marcus voulais que on l'élimine et j'ai refusée l'ordre des mes supérieur et des frappée Marcus en plein visage et j'ai presque voulu le dévorée vivant. Il ma par la suite présentée ses excuses quelque siècle plus tard et qui m'a avouer qui avait été manipulé par Aro après évidement sa mort causée par Elizabeth. Charlotte et Charlie ma racontée pour me calmer qu'il vivait une nouvelle vie sous la protection des volturi et a révélé des options auxquelles je n'avais et Kate non plus avais jamais osé songer. En cinq ans, ils ne s'étaient pas battus une seule fois, alors qu'ils avaient multiplié les rencontres dans le nord. Mais en fait Mei et Elizabeth voulais que Kate soit convertie au régime végétarien et non au régime des volturi et Aro était en désaccord avec sa. Elizabeth la chassée de la salle avec Marcus a coup de fouet. J'étais près à partir aussi, quand Kate sonnée de cette solution se mit a regrettée ses acte devant Marcus.

« Pardonne moi je vais changer jurée, je ne tuerais plus d'humain. Je voulais juste venger notre mère que vous aviez éliminée. J'ai été stupide et une vraie cruche par pitié laisse moi vivre. Tues mes autres sœur mais épargnée moi, eux ce sont que des traîtresse et je les bannis. Hurlais-t-elle enchaînée comme une esclave. On va être comme les hua pleurais-t-elle.

Janes s'approchais d'elle et voyais en elle qu'elle voulait se convertir a la manière de vivre de hua, et mei en personne appelez mentalement par sa fille est intervenue et Marcus s'est plier a son jugement a mei et de Elizabeth. Et il a ordonné qu'il aille prendre en charge Kate en sa famille. J'en fuis soulagée de ne pas devoir tuer Kate. J'étais avec elle depuis autant de temps en mission pour les volturi et hua, même si nos lien était moins puissant seulement sexuelle. Lorsque le seul objectif de l'existence est la lutte et le sang, les relations sont faibles pouvais être brisent facilement, mais quand Aro a réfutée nos argument, il a alors banni Mei hua et Annja des volturi, mei les a quittée de bon cœur avec Kate en disant : dans ce cas votre famille est bannis des états unis pour votre salle recrutement d'obsédée sexuelle québécois. Mais pas moi et Janes ni sa femme Elizabeth vu que on était encore utile et Marcus voulais nous garder. Mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment quand on s'installait à Québec pendant plusieurs siècles plus tard durant apprenant un monde neuf et plus paisible. Malheureusement malgré que je suis réuni avec ma sœur, elle aussi avait changée ses sentiment pour moi, cela empirais ma dépression qui s'estompais pas, je ne saisissais pas et Janes non plus ce qui n'allait pas, chez moi, et pourquoi je me lutais souvent avec Elizabeth autrefois pour me défouler, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte remarque que mon état empirait systématiquement après que j'avais chassé avec elle. J'y ai réfléchi. En autant de décennies de massacres, j'avais perdu presque tout mon humanité à obéir au volturi. J'étais un cauchemar, un monstre de la pire espèce. Pourtant dès que je dénichais une vie humaine emmenée à présent par dynes et Heidi, autrefois était moi le recruteur des volturi, mais j'étais touché par une vague souvenir de ma vie passé avec ma sœur – ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient devant sa beauté, me renvoyaient à Janes et à mes frère et sœur à leur aspect, cette nuit, ou, pour la dernière fois, j'étais espion qui se surnommais Alec Whitlock. Ces réminiscences empruntées me faisaient plus d'effet qu'à d'autres, car je ressentais tout ce que ma proie éprouvait en subissant mes pouvoirs. Je vivais sa souffrance quand je la tuais. Je n'ai compris alors que bien plus tard que tout ceci était à cause que Janes ne voulais plus coucher avec moi et que c'était Jaloux de notre créatrice de Elizabeth et quand je les voyais ensemble je me fessais carrément en rogne avec ses pouvoir mentaux mais elle ne se concentrait jamais sur moi, sa lui fessais aussi de la peine alors qu'elle fessait que s'amusée avec elle.

« Tu as été témoins de la façon dont j'arrive parfois a arrêtée les vampires qui agresse, Bella. J'ignore si tu prends cependant la mesure de ce qu'elle déclenche en moi : je suis submergé par les ressentis. Pendant un siècle, j'avais vécu dans le climat de la trahison sanguinaire, la haine avait été ma plus fidèle amie, et la trahison mon amante. Cela s'est quelque peu apaisé quand j'ai quitté les volturi quand en revenant de mission de recrutement j'ai appris par Elizabeth enragée que Aro avais tentée éliminer sa p, dynes mais que Elizabeth l'avais trahis a Marcus et que ma propre sœur a été violer par lui par vengeance et que Elizabeth l'avais tué en lui fessant explosée le corps en entier en le fessant hurler NON PAS HIROCHIMA. j'ai été dégoûtée par les volturi avait fait a ma sœur et même a Elizabeth que je me suis fait bannis 1 ans après leur bannissement de ma sœur et de Elizabeth en frappant la femme de Marcus au visage pour avoir votée pour le bannissement de sa meilleurs amie et amante, et depuis je suis végétarien comme ma sœur et qu'il m'ont appris aussi que depuis Kate aussi avais changée et elle était devenue sage et végétarienne aussi et ça a éliminée mes angoisse de telles proportions que je me suis aussi éloignée de Peter et Charlotte qui eux était restée allier au volturi malgré qui soit au courent que Janes a été violer par aro. Aussi civilisés soient-ils, ils n'avaient pas la même aversion que celle dont je commençais à souffrir depuis que ma sœur Janes avais été violé par Aro. Eux ne désiraient que la paix. L'idée d'assassiner, même des simples humains, m'était une épreuve.

« Il fallait pourtant que je continue pour ma sœur et sa femme. Je n'avais guère le choix. J'ai essayé de tuer moins souvent, ma soif était toutefois telle que j'étais incapable d'y résister. Après un siècle de satisfaction immédiate, j'ai trouvé l'autodiscipline grâce a mon créateur, mais plutôt difficile de commencer mon servage. Je suis encore loin de la perfection. J'ai même fuguée plusieurs fois quand était trop enragée contre janes qui me repoussaient quand je voulais jouer avec elle.

Il était aussi absorbé que moi par son récit. Je fus donc surpris quand son air d'intenses chagrins se transforma soudain en un sourire paisible.

'' Mais a chaque fugue Janes partais toujours me traquer pour me ramener en regrettant ses gestes violente envers moi. Puis, il y a eu ce jour de tempête à Philadelphie. J'étais sorti à la lumière, un acte qui me mettait encore mal à l'aise. Conscient que rester sous la pluie attirait l'attention. Je me suis réfugie dans un petit restaurant à moitié vide. Mes yeux étaient assez sombres pour que personne ne les remarque, même si cela m'inquiétait, car ils trahissaient ma soif.

'' Elles étaient là, tout les quatre m'attendaient, Elizabeth et Janes ma sœur, la jeune Alice hua évidement, mais était la première fois que je la rencontrais, et dès que je suis apparu, elles ont sautée de leur tabouret, et venue directement à moi. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas trop si elle comptait m'attaquer, me violer ou me fouettée, seule explication que mon passée me donnait d'un tel comportement. Mais ma sœur me souriait sans utilise ses pouvoir. Et les émotions qui émanaient de ma sœur ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que je connaissais d'elle.

« Tu m'as fait attendre, petit frère, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine en te repoussant m'a-t-elle dit.

'' Et tu t'es inclinée comme un le parfait gentleman du sud et t'es excusée d'avoir été un frère indigne de moi, rigolais Janes qui s'était rapprochée sans que je m'en fusse rendu compte.

'' J'ai tendu la main vers Alice et Janes en s'emparant de ses doigts. Je l'ai prise sans m'arrêter pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait .pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle j'ai espéré que ma sœur jumelle soit a nouveau ma compagne chose qu'elle avait toujours refusée de refaire a cause qu'elle était amoureuse de Elizabeth notre créatrice et j'étais fou de jalousie et sa me rendais digne mais c'est aussi une nouvelle sirène pour Elizabeth du nom de Alice Hua qui me calmais de sa présence.

'' J'étais drôlement soulagée que Elizabeth aille une nouvelle sirène et elle avait finalement compris que notre crime qui a valu le bûcher de notre sauvetage en temps que humain, c'est que même quand on était humain on était incestueux ce qui était un crime punis par le bûchée et une fois transformée, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me repoussait.

'' J'avais peur que tu me quitte a jamais idiot de petit frère.

Longtemps, ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis Alec tourna la tête vers moi, et la douceur de son visage s'estompa un peu.

'' Sa nouvelle sirène Alice m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu de Mei et des siens depuis qui s'est fait bannis de bon cœur des volturi quand Kate a décidée de le suivre. Et m'a aussi rencontrée qu'elle a perdu son compagnon a cause d'un traqueur errant qui lui tournais autour et qui était jaloux de lui et que Elizabeth la chassée en me sauvant de ce violeur et elle les a rejoint j'ai eu du mal à croire que pareille existence était possible pour elle. Mais surtout quand Elizabeth en souriant en disant :  
Si tu voulais être un couple avec ma fille il fallait juste me demandée la permission de la sautée stupide Hua, Janes avais peur que je l'autorise pas et j'étais navrée que sa t'affectais autant ton comportement aussi, Au début sa m'amusais un peu que tu me lutais toujours mais quand je voyais que tu souffrais a cause que je t'empêchais a sautée ta sœur, j'ai regrettée mes geste envers toi et de tout manière j'ai une nouvelle sirène nymphomane a domptée ce soir.

Ce simple phrase m'a redonné l'optimisme, cependant, et nous sommes partis les retrouver après que aille pu faire une orgie avec Janes et a ses coté sa femme qui baisais de force la petite Alice avec plaisir.

'' Et après bien sûr leur flaquer la frousse de leur vie, après intervient Elizabeth. Imagine, Bella, Emmett et mei étais en train de chasser, et voilà que Alec nos frère fugueur débarque d'une orgie couvert de cicatrices et nous on traînant en baisant sa propre sœur jumelle et moi derrière nous la petite sirène d'Alice qui nous salue par nos prénom et demande dans quelle chambre elle peut s'installer pour que on lui passe tous dessus. A cause qui venait de perdre son copain tué par deux volturi qui était jaloux et qu'elle nous voulait tous nous avoir comme poupée sexuelle.

Alice et Alec et janes s'esclaffèrent.

'' Quand je suis rentrée à la nouvelle maison ou on habitait avant au Colorado, toutes mes affaires sexuelle avaient été entreposées au garage, poursuivit Elizabeth, c'était ma punition de pas avoir prévenue mon père de t'avoir traqué et avoir trompé pour la première fois ma femme avec une autre.

'' Tu avais la plus belle vue, sur les grizzlis a époque expliqua Alice d'un ton léger.

Cette fois, tout le monde se mit à rire.

'' C'est une belle histoire, commentai-je.

Ils me contemplaient avec des yeux ronds, l'air de se demander si j'étais folle.

'' Euh la fin, me défendis-je. La rencontre avec Alice et que tu sois redevenue amant avec ta sœur. Contrairement a Rosalie tu a une bonne fin.

'' Oui, admit Alec, elle a tout changé et depuis je suis bien, ici avec elle.

Malheureusement, la bonne humeur ne dura pas, et la tension revint.

'' Une armée d'hybride dirigée par Dimitri volturi. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ?

Les huas regardèrent Alec.

'' Je craignais de me tromper, expliqua-t-il. De plus, quelles sont leur raison ? Pourquoi Dimitri créerait-il une bande d'hybride à Seattle? Il n'y a, là-bas ni veille histoire ni vendettas sauf avec dynes mais depuis elle a cessée d'être avec lui et a même déménager en Alaska. Rien à conquérir non plus, personne ne revendique ce territoire appartenant autrefois à Dynes et au volturi. Les nomades y passent sans s'y arrêter. Et pourtant tout est là, et je suis sûre que la ville est ravagée par une armée de jeune vampire hybride. Moins de vingt, à mon avis. Si Dimitri les a fabriquée en inspirant de l'histoire de Mei hua et de Annja et les a lâchés dans la nature, sa veut dire qui a quittée les volturi. La situation va empirer, et les Volturi vont bientôt rappliquer. Je suis même surpris qu'ils aient laissé les choses s'envenimer aussi longtemps.

'' Que pouvons-nous faire ? S'enquit Mei.

'' Si nous souhaitons éviter l'intervention des Volturi, nous devons détruire ces troupe hybride immédiatement, répliqua Elizabeth sans hésiter, le visage dur. (Connaissant à présent l'histoire de son frère, je ne devinais que trop bien à quel point cette décision lui coûtait.) Je peux vous enseigner la manière de vous y prendre. Ce ne sera pas facile, sur place. Les hybrides vierges se fichent du secret, pas nous. Nous serons coincés, pas eux. Mieux vaudrait sans doute que nous les attirions à l'extérieur.

'' Ce ne sera sûrement pas nécessaire, lâcha Janes d'une voix morne. Aucun de vous ne s'est encore dit que la seule menace de la région exigeant la création d'une armée, c'était… nous ?

Alec plissa le front, Mei ouvrit de grands yeux.

'' Le clan de Kate n'est pas très loin non plus, objecta Anna.

'' Les hybride ne ravagent pas Mexico. Il me semble nécessaire de considérer que nous sommes leur cible.

'' Ils ne nous visent pas, contra soudain Maya. Ou, du moins, pas encore.

'' Ah bon ? Tu ressens un danger ?

'' Juste des frissons, d'étrange impression. Je n'obtiens pas de transe nette quand je m'efforce de ressentir ce qui se passe, rien de concret pour me permettre de fuir. Pas assez pour leur donner un sens. Comme si on ne cessait de changer d'avis passant d'un plan à un autres, trop vite pour que je saisisse le danger…

'' Quelqu'un d'indécis comme Dimitri l'est souvent ? Sursauta Alec, perplexe, ils se jouent de nous.

'' Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est Dimitri…. ce n'est pas son style je crois. dit Alice.

'' Non, gronda Elizabeth. Au contraire, c'est parfaitement le style de Dimitri sans la surveillance de dynes. A cause qu'il sait pertinemment ce qu'il veut. Qui sait aussi que maya ne pourra rien déceler tant qu'il n'aura pas arrêté son choix de nous attaquer. Qui se cache. Comme lui il dit souvent qui adore jouer avec ses proies qui traquent. Il joue avec votre talent.

'' Qui donc ? Chuchota Janes.

'' Dynes me connaît comme sa poche, répondit Elizabeth, ses prunelles dure comme la glace. Elle sait que je me fis trop sur toi Alice et sur maya.

'' Sauf que si elle avait décidé de venir, tu l'aurais déjà repéré…

'' À moins que Dimitri ne veulent pas se salir les mains.

'' Ou alors, suggéra Rosalie qui s'exprimait pour la première fois, c'est une faveur. Quelqu'un du sud, qui a déjà eu des ennuis pour avoir rompu les lois, qui aurait dû être détruit, se voit offrir une seconde chance à condition de se charger d'un petit problème… voila qui expliquerait la mollesse des Volturi.

'' Mais pourquoi ? protesta Mei. Les volturi n'ont aucune raison de…

'' SI, le coupa Elizabeth, même si je m'étonne que ça intervienne aussi vite. Dimitri est devenue dingue aussi plus dingue de Félix quand il traquait Bella. Mais ce n'est pas de Bella qu'il veut c'est toi Alice qui veut il est dingue de toi et si il est effectivement bannis il a sûrement songé qu'une armée hybride suffirais à t'avoir toi et Maya. Tu lui as dit l'année dernière que même une armée de nouveau-née de pure vampire ne te ferais jamais coucher avec lui mais si il a pris sa au mot mais a fait une armée d'hybride pour que tes dons ne fonctionne pas pour te capturée toi et maya. Et s'il te capture il serait doublement plus fort que les volturi réuni, omniscience virtuelle et alerte de danger pour la fuite. Pareille puissance l'a séduit. il est poussée par ses pulsion sexuelle de vous avoir tout les deux comme femme et poussée par la jalousie et la crainte que tu me préfère a lui… sinon plus que Mei, certaines choses dont il a toujours rêver de t'avoir surtout. C'est pour sa qui te pourchasse sans cesse. L'idée de me couper la tête à la concurrence hua a germée en lui. Nous sommes le plus vaste clan qui soit, en dehors des volturi.

'' Et sans doute que était son plan que dynes a dit a Bella quand elle a empêché je sois recrutée par elle et non par lui. Se souvient soudainement maya.

Un sentiment d'horreur m'envahit. Maya n'avait jamais abordé ce et je comprenais pourquoi. Elle avait raison. Le songe sexuel de Dimitri le banni m'était palpable. Maya et Alice en manteau sombre, flanquée par le chef d'un clan d'hybride sauvage, leur prunelles rouge sang.

'' Dimitri n'oserais pas attaquer notre clan, même pour tentée de coucher avec Alice avec une armée d'hybride sauvage, objecta Mei en interrompant mon cauchemar. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de rompre nos traitée et les lois et de contrarier l'ordre qu'ils ont eux-mêmes établi.

'' Sauf si il les a quittée et qui a fait la même connerie que Félix Papa, il leur suffirait de faire le ménage ensuite, marmonna Elizabeth. Un double trahison, en quelque sorte. Pas plus difficile que cela et dynes mérite bien elle nous fessait ça a chaque fois avant qu'elle sache la vérité sur son frère et sa mort.

'' Non, intervint Alec. Mei a raison. Les volturi n'enfreignent pas les règles. Et puis, tout cela sent bien trop le travail d'un dissident des volturi. Celui qui a crée cette menace mais il ignore ce qu'il a déclenché. Pour lui, c'est une première de contrôler des hybride sauvage, j'en jurais. À mon avis, les Volturi ne sont pas impliqués directement. Pas encore.

Tous les Hua se dévisagèrent, la tension était palpable.

'' Dans ce cas, allons-y, proposa Emmett. Qu'est-ce que nous attendons à conne un coup de pied à la couille de Dimitri.

Mei et Elizabeth s'interrogèrent du regard, puis mon amoureuse hocha le menton.

'' Nous avons besoin de toi et Maya pour apprendre à les détruire, Alec, reprit le médecin.

Il serrait les mâchoires, les yeux plein de chagrin. Nul ne détestait la violence plus que lui surtout à cause qui a lui-même enfantée un hybride. De mon côté, un détail me perturbait, sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. J'étais engourdie, horrifiée, morte de peur. Sous ces émotions, je pressentais néanmoins que je loupais quelque chose d'important sur Alice. Un aspect qui donnerait un sens au chaos que causais Dimitri, qui l'éclairerait.

'' Il va nous falloir des renforts, décréta Alec. Penses-tu que le clan du sud de Kate accepterait… trois autres vampire de notre côté serait une énorme avantage. La tâche en deviendrait presque facile.

'' Nous leur demanderons, acquiesça Mei.

'' Ne tardons pas alors, décida Alec en tirant son portable de sa poche.

Jamais je n'avais vu le calme de samouraï de Mei mis autant à mal. Il composa un numéro porta l'appareil à son oreille, s'appuya contre la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur la matinée brumeuse, les traits empreints de peine et d'indécision.

Me prenant la main, Elizabeth m'entraîna vers la causeuse blanche et je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage pendant que Mei discutait. Il parlait vite et doucement, si bien que j'avais du mal à saisir sa conversation. Je l'entendis saluer une certaine Carmen, lui expliqua la situation sur un débit trop rapide pour que je distingue les bien mots, même si je devinai que les vampires de Mexico malgré leur passée sanglante n'ignoraient pas ce qui se passait à Seattle. Soudain, le ton du médecin changea à joie.

'' Oh ! Vraiment merci Carmen. Tu nous fais vraiment plaisir et bien sur Kate peut venir nous rejoindre quand elle reviendra de chasse de l'Amazonie.

'' Ouf ! Soupira Elizabeth en fermant les yeux Merci Carmen ! Dynes si elle intervient va chier et nous supplier de la tuer en pleurant. Sa veut dire qu'elle ne me déteste plus avoir démolie par accident sa maison.

'' Dynes ? Murmurai-je, tandis que le sang refusait de mes joues.

Elizabeth ne releva pas, concentrée sur ce que disait son père. Le souvenir de ma brève rencontre avec dynes au début de printemps quand était amnésique ne s'était pas estompé avec le temps, je me rappelais chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé quand je défendais Maya contre elle, avant que Seth et Jacob et les deux meutes n'intervinssent « Si je suis dans le coin c'est parce que j'ai accepté de lui rendre service… » Dynes ! Dimitri avait été sa première tentative. Elle était sa chef autrefois et apparemment elle n'était pas contente de ses plan pour conquérir Alice et voulais recrutée maya pour elle et non pour lui, en la traquant son ex et ses pouvoir de fuite et aussi en surprise de voir que était totalement amnésique du a mon accident. elle était enfuit au loup en sautant de branche en branche dans les arbre pour revenir faire son rapport a Marcus volturi a cause qu'elle était celle qui a attaquer le meutes d'alucard eau claire dans sa jeunesse.

Mei continuai à parler plus demandeur toutefois. Persuasif, mais raide, mais content qui finit par l'emporter d'ailleurs.

'' Je suis contente que vous avez envoyée plâtre dynes volturi, Carmen. A cause si vous aurez été de se coté il aurait été hors de question de les éliminée. Nous avons un accord et c'est elle qui s'est trop approcher d'eux pour attendre la nièce de ma fille Alice du temps qu'elle était humaine et malade du sida. Alors des que Kate sera revenue dit lui de nous rappelez si te plait a cause je sais que si elle acceptée tu seras obligée obéir. D'accord va la prévenir si tu veux.

Elizabeth criais avant qu'elle raccroche.

'' Si tu ne viens pas le bulldozer hua va venir démolir ta nouvelle maison avec joie.

Il coupa la communication en disant bye Carmen en entendant le rire de Carmen et ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

'' Quel est le problème ? S'enquit Emmett auprès d'Elizabeth tout contente.

'' Dynes après sa fuite des loups c'est cacher au Mexique elle est allez a quêtée Carmen et Kate de venir les massacrée avec elle, sauf que Elazard est au courent que les loups sont en entente avec nous et il est un des seul dissident qui s'entend a merveille avec Elizabeth et la envoyée au el diablo comme il dit si bien. Mais comme Kate est absente et a la chasse, dans la jungle, elle va lui en parler et si on voit qu'elle voudrait bien nous aider elle enverra Carmen et surtout Eléazar peut-être.

'' Et sais tu ce que Lizard lui a dit pour l'enragée avant de l'envoyée au diable Elizabeth demanda janes curieuse.

'' Oui bien sûr, je l'ai lu dans les pensée de Carmen et il lui a dit : t'aurais de la pouffiasse te laisser te faire dévorée pour tes crimes anciens contre leur ancêtre va aux diables pouffiasses.

Tout le monde même mei éclatais de rire a cette pensée récitée par Elizabeth et même moi je trouvais bien placée contre dynes.

'' Et ensuite.

'' Furieuse et insultée elle a n'a appelez a la vengeance contre le clan de Kate. Elle exige que ce clan de traître soit liquidé par les volturi. Alors ils sont prêt a toquer leur aide gratuitement juste pour faire chier les volturi, c'est sûrement ce qui va convaincre Kate en les envoyant nous aider.

'' Bonne nouvelle alors ! On risque d'être supérieur en puissance avec Elazard et Carmen, mais crois tu que Kate va venir aussi Elizabeth. Demandais Alec inquiète.

'' Si elle rappelle et que je lui promets de t'électrocutée sur une table de métal ligotée par des chênes en fer, je suis sur qu'elle va accourir tout de suite pour le faire en disant cela : Ça c'est pour m'avoir trahis salle ex-espion d'amour, vu que c'est seulement avec ça qu'elle ta dressée pour pas que tu attaque ma Bella amnésique si elle se coupe à nouveau ici. Elle astique entre-temps ces chaînes d'amour en pensant à toi.

Alex frissonnais mais riais, apparemment cette blague semblais familière entre lui et Kate. Apparemment elle est devenue sage et végétarienne mais elle aime encore toujours la torture sexuelle pour punir Alec seulement.

'' Je crois que c'est un bon prix à payer pour son aide alors. Nous serons faibles en nombre mais plus puissant en pouvoir. Nous l'emporterions, mais à quel prix ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Janes, se détourna. Je faillis hurler en devinant ce qu'il sous-entendait- d'aucun permis eux mourraient. Hébétée, je fixai tour à tour les visages d'Alec, Janes, Alice, Maya, Rose, Anna, Mei… Elizabeth – ma famille d'obsédée.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : déclaration d'amour d'une Harpie.

'' tu plaisantes ! m'esclamai-je le mercredi midi. tu as complètement perdu l'esprit !

'' Insulte-moi autant que tu veux, la fête sexuelle est maintenue, rétorqua Alice. il n'y a aucune raison d'annuler. du reste , les invitation a tout tes client ont été envoyées.

'' mais les hyb… tu.. je… Folie !

'' tu m'as déjà acheté mon cadeau, je m'occupe de tout organiser, donc tu n'as plus qu'à venir nue nous baiser nous et nos invitées.

La veille de ce jour elizabeth était comblée vu qu'elle avais eu même l'accord de Kate et elle allais même venir ce qui fit frisonnée de plaisir et d'horreur en même temps alec. et j'étais boudeuse a cause était non seulement une sadique qui était responsable de l'état physique de Alec mais aussi celle qui avais été un jouet sexuelle a ma comtesse des années plus tard et j'avais pas compris que était les même personne mais Elizabeth ma rassurer que a présent elle était que sadique envers Alec seulement a cause elle en était dingue d'amour pour lui malgré leur passée de traître espion.

'' Il ne se passe rien, si ce n'est pas la remise des diplômes, et une bringue se justifie comme jamais, kate ne sera pas arrivée avant le lendemain matin et si elle arrive plus tôt elle promet être sage et seulement torturée son espion loin des humain.

'' Alice !

'' écoute, il nous reste à régler quelques détails avant d'intervenir à Seattle, comme l'arrivée de Kate et de Carmen, et ça va prendre un peu de temps. Autant en profité pour célébrer le positif. Le bac, ça ne se produit qu'une fois dans la vie humaine, Bella, tu n'aurais pas de deuxième chance. il faut fêter le tien en orgie maintenant ou jamais.

Elizabeth, muet pendant cet échange, lui lança un coup d'œil réprobateur. elle lui tira la langue : à juste titre, car sa voix douce était couverte par le brouhaha régnant dans la cafétéria. De plus, personne ne risquait de saisir le sens réel de ses paroles.

'' Quels détails ? demandai-je.

'' Alec préférerait que nous ayons d'autre renforts autre que le clan de Kate, qui n'est pas la seule solution. Mei et Elizabeth tente de retrouver la trace de vieux amis, et Alec même si il est un peu plus raide que habitude s'étonne que Kate veulent nous aider quand même, Elizabeth esse aussi de contactée de vielle amie brésilienne et tu les adorais il se prenne comme des amazone et son super séduisante. c'est chez eux que elizabeth adore s'exilée en porno amazone quand elle a de la peine ou par envie sexuelle. Janes essaye de recontacter Peter et Charlotte, mais disons que vu qui sont du coté des volturi on va essayer de pas les impliquer des gens du nord sauf les amazone sont neutre il sont pas aussi sauvage sauf quand on rentre chasser sans autorisation avec des hommes, il les apprécie pas, vu qui sont juste très territoriale mais il aime bien Elizabeth et annja alors. Mais leur chef même si elle aime pas les hommes, avoue qu'elle respecte un peu Mei Hua a cause qui est était un puissant vampire guerrier.

Alice fut secoué d'un frisson délicat.

'' Nous devrions arriver à les convaincre surtout les amazone, poursuivit Elizabeth. il m'adorent totalement même si il me traite de chasseuse de ville. personne ne souhaite une visite de Québec.

'' Ces alliées, ils ne seront pas… végétariens ?

'' Pour certain oui, les amazone il font les deux régimes a l'intérieur de leur territoire il sont carnivore mais a extérieur il font le nôtre pour nous honorée selons eux. Mais pas par contre Peter et charlotte, admit-t-elle, en se renfrognant.

'' Et vous les feriez quand même venir ici, à forks ?

'' Ce sont nos amis, me rassura Alice. tout ira bien. Par ailleurs, Alec doit encore nous donner quelque ficelles a Elizabeth sur la façon de dressée les nouveau-née hybride vu qu'elle est très rouiller en couchant que avec une humaine et non des nouveau née hybride.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'illuminèrent brusquement, et un bref sourire traversa son visage. Moi, en revanche, j'eus l'impression que des éclats de verre me déchiraient le ventre.

'' Quand comptez-vous partir ? m'enquis-je d'une voix blanche.

L'idée que l'un d'eux pût ne pas revenir m'était insupportable. Emmett, tellement courageux et insouciant même en orgie vampirique qu'il ne prenait jamais la moindre précaution. Anna, si gentille et si maternelle que je ne l'imaginais pas se battre. Alice, et Maya à l'air si fragile. Alec le guerrier qui aveugle ses ennemi ma petite Janes si jalouse quand elle veut me faire des blague ou me câlinée. Et ma… non ! ce prénom-là, je n'étais même pas capable d'y penser même si je connaissais sa légendaire réputation de tueuse de femme.

'' Dans une semaine, lâcha Elizabeth avec décontraction. Histoire de nous préparer.

Les bouts de verre s'agitèrent dans mon estomac. j'eus envie de vomir.

'' tu es toute verte, Bella, commenta Alice.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Elizabeth en m'enlaçant. ça va aller. fais-moi confiance.

Oui, bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle qui resterait en arrière à s'angoisser, à se demander si son unique raison d'être renterait ou non à la maison. je songeai tout à coup qu'elle n'était peut-être pas nécessaire que je reste en arrière. Huit jours… je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

'' Vous avez besoin d'aide, chuchotai-je lentement.

'' Oui, acquiesça Alice, intriguée.

'' je pourrais me rendre utile comme Maya et sa serais même une surprise pour se connard de Dimitri. il est surement pas au courent qu'elle est une nouveau née vampire.

Aussitôt, Elizabeth se raidit, resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille. il exhala longuement.

'' tu ne nous rendrais aucun service, rétorqua Alice sans se départir de son calme.

'' Pourquoi ? neuf c'est mieux que huit. une semaine suffirait amplement à me transformer.

'' tu ne seras d'aucune efficacité, objecta-t-elle froidement. Souviens-toi de ce qu'à dit Alec des jeunes comme maya. tu ne saurais pas te battre, maya elle sait comment fuir le danger, et commence juste a contrôler ses instincts, tu serais donc une cible facile contrairement a maya qui est puissante pour la fuite. Elizabeth risquerait d'être blessée en voulant te protéger même si pour elle une hybride et aussi puissante qu'un nouveau née.

Ravie par sa logique implacable, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. il m'était difficile de protester quand la situation était ainsi présentée. Vaincue, je me tassai sur ma chaise. Elizabeth se détendit.

'' tu ne deviendras pas l'une des nôtres juste parce que tu as peur, me rappela-t-il à mi-voix.

'' Flûte ! s'exclama soudain sa sœur avec une grimace. je déteste les désistements professionnelle de dernière minute. bon, nous ne serons plus que soixante-dix client pour toi.

'' Soixante-dix ! sursautai-je, abasourdie.

Depuis quand avais-je une telle foule de client sexuelle ? je n'étais même pas sûr de connaître autant de gens en prostitution.

'' Qui annule ? s'enquit Elizabeth.

'' Renée.

'' Quoi ? m'écria-je.

'' Elle comptait venir te faire un porno avec toi avec sa venue surprise, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. un message t'attend chez toi.

Je me laissai envahir par le soulagement. quoi qu'il se fût produit en tournage ne Floride, j'étais contente que ma mère s'abstienne de faire de la pornographie à Forks avec moi en ce moment. je n'osais envisager sa présence sexuelle alors que… je refusais d'y penser, tout bonnement.

Le répondeur clignotait à mon retour à la maison. J'écoutais ma mère me décrire l'accident dont elle avait été victime en tournage. elle s'était brisé le fémur en évitant un projecteur mal accrochée qui tombais vers elle, durent un tournage. la malheureuse dépendait entièrement de Phil. il lui était impossible de tournée de porno pour quelque mois. elle s'en excusait encore quand le délai impartie lui coupa la parole.

'' Eh bien, marmonnai-je, deux de moins comme victime des hybride.

'' Comment ça ? s'enquit Elizabeth.

'' Une personne dont je n'ai plus à craindre qu'elle sera violer cette semaine.

elle leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Pourquoi Alice et toi ne prenez-vous pas cela plus au sérieux ? m'énervai-je.

'' parce que nous avons confiance en nous, répondit-t-elle en souriant.

'' Quel argument convaincant !

M'emparant du combiné, j'appelai ma mère. La conversation risquait de durer, sans j'aie besoin d'intervenir beaucoup toutefois. comme prévu en effet, je me contentait de l'écouter et de la rassurer dès qu'elle me laissait en placer une. Nous, je n'étais pas déçue, ni furieuse, ni vexée. Oui, phil allait s'occuper de toi durent ta convalescence. je souhaitais d'ailleurs un prompt rétablissement à cette dernière. je jurais de téléphoner pour raconter en détail l'orgie d'après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes dans le moindre détail. À la fin, j'en fus réduites à prétexter des révisions de dernière minute pour couper cours à sa logorrhée.

La patience Elizabeth était infinie. elle attendis sans manifester d'agacement, jouant avec mes cheveux, me souriant chaque fois que je la regardais. il était sans doute superficiel de ma part de remarquer pareilles sottises dans des moments aussi graves, mais son sourire continuait à me couper le souffle. elle était aussi belle qu'elle m'était parfois difficile de penser à autre chose, difficile aussi de me concentrer sur les ennuis sexuelle de ma mère, les excuses de Renée, l'hostilité d'armée de demi-humain. je n'étais qu'une pauvre nymphomane humaine, après tout.

Dès que j'eus raccroché, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai Elizabeth. m'enlaçant, elle me posa sur le plan de travail. je nouai mes mains autour de sa nuque et me pelotonnai contre son torse glacé. trop tôt hélas, elle me repoussa, elle s'esclaffa en voyant ma moue, s'extirpa sur mon étreinte.

'' tu me supposes capable d'un contrôle de moi absolu, mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'excusa-t-elle.

'' Dommage !

Nous soupirs résonnèrent à l'unisson.

'' Demain, après le lycée, j'irais chasser avec Maya et Mei, Anna et Rosalie. nous ne serons absent que quelques heures et nous ne nous éloignerons pas. Janes, Alec et Emmett suffiront à te protéger. Janes serais contente de te violer si tu le veut sa fait longtemps que tu la pas eu dans ton lit vu que elle pense encore que tu est fâchée contre elle a cause elle t'a hypnotisée pour faire semblant être amnésique.

Le lendemain était le premier jour des examens finaux, et nous aurions l'appris-midi de baise libre. je passais les maths et l'histoire, mes deux seuls vrais défis.

'' je ne suis pas un bébé qu'il faut violer en prétextant être garder, grognai-je.

'' Ce n'est que temporaire.

'' Alec va s'ennuyer, Janes va le tromper avec moi et Emmett va se ficher de lui le pauvre choux.

'' Ils se comporteront en gentleman, mais probablement Janes voudra un peu de sexe avec toi.

'' Bien tiens !

Je pensais soudain à une autre option possible.

'' Je ne suis pas allée à La Push depuis la soirée feu de camp, avançai-je.

elle garda son calme, plissa juste légèrement les yeux.

'' Là-bas, je ne risquerais rien si je coucher avec Seth seulement.

'' tu as raison, admit-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Mais ma fille sera déçu de pas venir te sautée.

Ses traits étaient sereine, un peu trop lisses, peut-être.

'' tu préfèrent que je reste ici pour te tromper avec ta fille et la convaincre en nature de me transformer tout de suite sans t'épousée bien sûr.

'' D'accord tu va a la push ? riais-t-elle légèrement jaunes.

'' tu as déjà soif ? m'enquis-je contente de l'avoir piéger en caressant l'ombre claire de ses cernes d'hybride.

Ses iris, d'un sang dorée soutenu, laissaient supposer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir ni le fait qu'elle mangeais comme habitude et non plus quand elle avais soif.

'' Non pas vraiment pour moi.

j'attendis qu'elle daigne s'expliquer sur cette expédition.

'' Nous désirons êtres les plus forts possible, finit-il par avouer, réticent. nous chasserons sans doute en allant là-bas, d'ailleurs. de gros gibier ?

'' Pour vous donner des forces ?

'' Oui. du sang humain serait plus efficace. Alec a envisagé de tricher en dépit de sa répugnance. son sens pratique l'emporte toujours. il ne le proposera pas et moi non plus je ne veut pas, cependant il sait que Mei refusera.

'' Pourtant, ce serait mieux surtout toi vu que tu est la comtesse sanglante sa doit te manquer du sang de vierge non.

'' Aucune importance. nous n'allons pas renoncer à nos pratiques pour autant et non sa ne me manque pas du tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ma fois… s'il fallait en passer par là pour forcer la chance… Horrifiée, je sursautais, quand je pris conscient que j'étais prête à ce qu'un inconnu mourût pour qu'Elizabeth survécût. N'empêche…

'' C'est pourquoi que les nouveau-nées hybride et vampire sont si puissants, reprit-t-elle. ils sont gorgées de leur propres sang et hybride ses encore pire quand il sont pas dressée pour le viole. il s'attarde dans leurs tissus, leur corps l'épuisent lentement, mais pas les hybride a moins qui perdre leur verginité. comme l'a précisé Jasper, il faut un ans environs pour que le phénomène disparaisse pour les pure vampire.

'' Et moi, je serai forte ?

'' Plus que mei et tout la famille, sourit-t-il

'' Plus qu'Archie ?

'' Oui, s'esclaffa-t-elle, rends-moi service. à propos. Défie-le à un bras de fer, en pariant que si il perd il devrais s'habiller tout les jours en écossais.

'' Pourquoi ? en écossais.

'' Alice tente désespérément de le convaincre a jouer un écossais dans ses jeux sexuelle et chaque fois qu'elle essayer de lui mettre un kilts il se sauve pour baiser sa rivale Rosalie. Et elle a lu aussi pendant notre exile que le personnage de Archie Andrew que tu confond souvent avec emmett est d'origine écossais ça lui servira de leçon de faire pas obéir a ma sirène.

Je ris également, tout cela paraissait tellement bête. puis je sautai de mon perchoir. il fallait que je bachote sans plus tarder. Heureusement, elizabeth était là pour me donner un coup de main. Cette excellente répétitrice savait tout. mon prochain souci serait de me concentrer sur mes examens. En mégarde j'ai fait un brouillons sur un exposée de ma dissertation d'histoire sur les guerres en vampires du sud.

'' Euh bella ?! je crois que tu mérite un zéro mortelle pour ta dissertation.

'' Et bien pourquoi ? dis-je a la fois curieuse et furieuse.

'' tu viens écrire une dissertation sur l'histoire de Alec ma chérie.

'' Ha merde ?

je griffonnais le papier et le déchirais en morceaux d'un regard navrée. Elizabeth se roulais par terre.

'' Attend que je disent ça ce soir a la chasse il va être plier en deux.

Pour me venger je fit ma dissertation d'histoire sur Elizabeth balthory du moins la version humaine et menteuse de Wikipédia.

'' tiens celle la elle est mieux espère.

elizabeth se mit a boudée vexée.

'' Non plus pire, mais bon au moins tu a pas dit que j'étais encore vivante et que tu couchais avec moi et ta pas mis Mei hua comme père et que j'allais te dominer ce soir et je te laisserais pas tes trente seconde a ta domination salle humaine.

Je m'octroyai une pause pour appeler Leah, Elizabeth sembla tout aussi détendu même vexé par mon sujet de dissertation d'histoire sur la fausse histoire de son passée de contesse sanglante mais tout aussi détendu que lors de ma discussion avec Renée.

Bien que nous fussions au milieu de l'après-midi, je réveillais Leah, qui se montra d'abord grognonne. elle se rasséréna toutefois en apprenant ma visite du lendemain. son lycée avait fermée pour les vacances, elle m'invita donc à passer au plus tôt. je raccrochai, heureuse de cette solution, plus digne que d'être sous la surveillance de pervers en guise de baby-sitters, même si cette constations était véridique vu que autrefois était Leah et Seth qui me violais en temps que baby-sitters.

Dignité qui fut cependant amoindrie, le jour suivant par l'insistance d'Elizabeth à me conduire jusqu'à la frontière, comme la dernière fois, telle une enfant de divorcés transmise de parent à parents.

'' Alors, comment ont marché les examens ? me demanda-t-elle en route.

'' L'histoire a été facile et je tes bien représente en forme humaine et fait peur a tout la classe, en disant que ma voisine de classe de chimie lui ressemblais beaucoup en comportement sexuelle. j'ai des doutes concernant les maths. j'ai eu l'impression de m'en tirer, ça signifie sûrement que je me suis plantée comme une cruche que je suis.

'' je suis certain du contraire. Mais si ça t'inquiète vraiment, tu pourra toujours Baiser pour qui te mettre une bonne note. on a juste a t'assomme contre un arbre pour que tu devienne une pute amnésique qui se prend pour Bella de la jungle.

'' Non merci sinon je vais te larguer a nouveau et tu va me tromper avec Kate.

Ses rires s'arrêtèrent net quand après un ultime virage, nous découvrîmes la voiture herbie de Leah qui nous attendait. Elizabeth se gara et poussa un soupir anxieux.

'' Que se passe-t-elle ? demandai-je, la main déjà sur la poignée de la portière.

'' Rien.

Elle plissa les paupières tout en observant la golf, expression que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu espionnes ma lily ! m'offusquais-je.

'' Difficile d'ignorer une garce qui braille autant.

'' Ah ! et que bralle-t-elle ?

'' Je suis certain qu'elle t'en parleras en baisant avec toi, riposta-t-elle sèchement.

J'aurais bien insister, mais Leah klaxonna à deux reprises, impatiente.

'' Quel harpie mal élever espère que tu va bien la dresser aujourd'hui ! grommela Elizabeth.

'' C'est tout elle.

'' Veut tu que je vienne avec toi chez elle on pourrais la dressée a deux. proposais-t-elle en tout innocence.

'' sa violerais le traitée.

'' Pas si elle est d'accord a ce que je vienne elle fait partie du clan maudite.

'' Tentant si sa aurais été a la villa je aurais invitée si mais pas ces elle.

J'aurais voulu que aille acceptée qu'elle m'accompagne. J'aurais voulu forcer ces deux-là à sortir de leurs voitures, à se serrer la main a me baiser a deux dans la mienne, à être copine sexuelle. À être Elizabeth et Leah plutôt qu'une hybride et un louve-garou. comme les deux aimants de mon réfrigérateur, je souhaitais contraire la nature sexuelle à se plier à mes désirs sexuelle.

Elle me tendit un sac a buicuit.

'' tiens de la part de ta concubine en manque pour ta cliente ?

'' quel sort de buiscuit.

'' Bien pour chien bien sûr mais cuisinée maison et regard la belle forme qu'elle lui a donner

Je regardais et on voyais un biscuit en forme de Harpie très bien fait.

'' Elle sont enduite du venin de ma fille alors bonne appétit.

'' Hey.

'' Je blague bella, tu sais bien elle a rien fait mais comme elle peut pas lui faire de blague disons humiliante au moins sa sera drôle si elle les mange mais ne lui dit pas que c'est pour les chiens et tu ne racontera si elle les mange. Disons que c'est pour se venger gentiment de sa petite blague de vouloir mordre le cul de ma fille.

'' D'accord.

je pris le sac je savais que janes voulais que je fasse la blague et Elizabeth me rassurais qu'elle était pas empoisonnée par elle, je m'installai près de Leah.

'' Salut, bella !

Son ton était joyeuse mais las. elle démarra. elle conduisait plus vite que moi, moins vite qu'Elizabeth néanmoins. elle m'apparut différente, malade. ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses traits tirées. ses cheveux ébouriffés se hérissaient dans tous les sens.

'' tu va bien, lily ?

'' Je suis crevé, c'est tout, eut-t-elle le temps de répondre avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ?

'' Contentons-nous de traîner chez toi, suggérai-je, vu qu'elle ne semblait guère en mesure d'entreprendre grand-chose d'autre. La moto peu attendre. dit tu veut un buiscuit fait maison.

'' D'accord, oui merci j'ai un peu la dalle, acquiesça-t-elle en baillant derechef et en mangeant un biscuit.

'' Miam il ont un drôle de forme tes biscuit. Mais c'est jolie quand même.

Je rigolais a moi-même pendant que on roulais vers cet elle.

La maison était vide quand nous y arrivâmes, ce qui me parut étrange- j'avais toujours considéré la présence de Sue comme acquiese.

'' Ou est ta mère ?

'' Chez Jasmine. elle les fréquentes pas mal depuis la mort de papa. elle se sent seule.

'' Ah donc Blanche-Jasmine couche avec elle le dimanche.

'' Non même si elle a bien essayer pour faire cette blague effectivement.

Lily s'assit sur leur vieux canapé étroit avec son sac de biscuit et se poussant pour me laisser de la place.

'' C'est gentil de sa part. Pauvre Sue.

'' Oui.. elle a des soucis… avec Jasmine.

'' ah bon j'imagine, en effet. Jasmine se sens délaissée a être seul a la maison.

Elle acquiesça songeur, puis de sa main libre s'empara de la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

'' Il sont a quoi tes biscuit il sont très bon.

'' Il sont pour les chien en forme de harpie surtout.

Leah s'étouffais en riant.

'' tu m'a donner des biscuit pour chien maison ha ha la tu ma bien eux salle garce.

'' Sa vient pas de moi.

leah se pétrifiais de son rire.

'' C'est ta copine qui les a cuisinée.

'' Non ma concubine, Janes mais elle les a pas empoisonnée de venin même si elizabeth ma fait croire qu'elle était. C'était pour se venger de lui avoir tenté de la mordre au cul quand maya a tuer un hybride sur votre territoire.

'' ha ha ouais bonne blague de sa part. tu lui dira a tas concubine farceuse d'allez se faire voir.

'' Qu'as-tu, lily ? on dirais un zombie ou comme moi quand était amnésique.

'' Je n'ai que baiser que deux heures avec seth cette nuit, et quatre la précédente. je suis éreinté.

Elle s'étira, et j'entendis ses jointures craquer, avant qu'elle n'allonge un bras pour finir le sac de biscuit pour chien sur le dossier et appuie sa tête contre le mur.

'' tu fais des heures supplémentaires ? en montant la garde autour de moi ? c'est pas bien, Lily ! il faut que tu te reposes et que tu baise, je ne risque rien.

'' Bah ! m'en fiche aime te matée même quand tes vampires viennent de baiser a tout de rôle dans ton sommeil. je m'en remettrai. À propos, as-tu découvert qui était l'hybride sauvage ? il y a du nouveau ?

'' non, nous n'avons rien appris sur le visiteur, répondis-je en éludant sa deuxième question.

'' Dans ce cas, je continuerai à surveiller les alentours, commenta-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

'' Mais lily !

'' C'est bien le moins. je te rappelle que je t'ai proposé mes service sexuelle à vie. je suis ton esclave sexuelle.

'' Je ne veux pas d'esclave sexuelle !

'' Que veux-tu alors, petite sœur ? s'enquit-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

'' Ma sœur Leah, entière en orgie et pas à moitié morte de fatigue parce qu'il commet l'erreur de…

'' Hé du calme ! Imagine juste que j'espère repérer un vampire hybride que j'aurais le droit de tuer. Pigée et je parle des hybride sauvage et pas celle que tu invite dans ton lit bien sûr.

Je ne relevai pas.

'' C'était une plaisanterie, bella, plaida-t-elle. La preuve j'ai bien respectée maya la dernière fois, elle voulais testée ses pouvoir de spider Dracula sur moi si elle courais un danger si elle me flattais et résulta je l'ai léchée pour rire et elle a pas fuis donc je n'étais pas un danger pour elle.

je m'entêtai dans le silence.

'' tu as des plans cul pour la semaine prochaine, sinon ? il y a le bac, ce n'est pas rien.

Sa voix s'était tendue son visage déjà tiré prit un air hagard, et elle referma les yeux. pas à cause de l'épuisement, plutôt parce que la date de remise des diplômes revêtait une signification sexuelle atroce pour elle.

'' Non, rien de spécial, répondis-je.

Je croisai les doigts pour que mon ton rassurant suffise, car je ne tenais pas à m'expliquer. et d'une, elle n'était pas en état de supporter une nouvelle conversation à ce sujet ; et de deux, je me doutais qu'elle décèlerait mes réticences, même si mon intention première restait intacte.

'' Enfin, me corrigeai-je, si. il faut que j'aille a un après ball sexuelle de fin d'année. une orgie que je suis censée avoir organisée. Alice adore les soirée orgie, elle a invité toute mes clients chez eux. ça va être horrible. je vais devoir tous les baiser.

elle ouvrait les yeux, souriait, soulagée.

'' On n'a pas reçu de carton, on est vexé, blagua-t-elle.

'' Considérerez-vous comme invité d'office. Après tout, c'est ma fête.

'' Merci.

'' je serais heureuse que vous venez toi et seth, insistai-je sans beaucoup d'espoir. Ce serait plus amusant a ce que vous me passée dessus. pour moi, s'entend.

'' Mais oui, mais oui, marmonna-t-elle. Voilà qui serait… fort… raisonnable…

Sa voix mourut, et, la seconde d'après, elle dormait. la malheureuse ! j'observai son visage apaisé. quand elle était assoupi, toute trace d'amertume et de jalousie disparaissait. elle redevenait ma copine nympho qui avait été ma meilleur cliente avant que toutes ces bêtises de loup-garous maudite n'entrent en scène. elle paraissait plus jeune… elle était ma Harpie de lily bouffeuse de biscuit pour chien.

Je me blottis sur le divan contre elle peut être dans son sommeil elle voudrais me câliner, ayant chaud je me déshabillais demi nue pour qu'elle puisse me pelotée et elle semblais être ouverte a me câliner dans son sommeil. Mais je zappai, il n,y avait aucun poste porno chez elle ni rien d'autre bien intéressant, et fixai mon choix sur un poste de rénovation qui présentais aussi des émission de cuisine, consciente cependant que je me mettrais jamais nue en quatre comme ça pour Charlie. Leah ronflant, je montai le volume. j'étais bizarrement détendue, presque ensommeillé moi-même a demie-nue dans ses bras. cette maison me donnait l'impression d'être plus sûre que la mienne, sans doute parce que personne n'était venu m'y traquer. Me roulant ne boule je songeais à m'octroyer une sieste, mais Leah était si bruyant que je n'y réussis pas. je laissai mon esprit vagabonder en regardant Masterchef australie.

Les examens seraient bientôt derrière moi. ils avaient été facile, la seul réelle exception étant les maths. j'en avais terminée avec eux, bonne ou mauvaise note à la clé. mes années de lycée s'achevaient. je ne savais qu'en penser. il m'était ardu d'analyser ce tournant avec objectivité, tant il était lié à la fin prochaine de mon existence humaine. combien de temps encore Elizabeth comptait-t-elle s'abriter derrière l'excuse de ne pas pouvoir infectée elle-même pour retarder l'échéance ? j'allais sûrement devoir régler cela prochainement.

D'un point de vue purement pratique, il aurait été plus sage de confier ma transformation a Mei juste après l'obtention de mon diplôme. Forks était en train de devenir aussi dangereuse qu'une zone de guerre sexuelle. Correction : Forks _était_ une zone de guerre sexuelle. De plus, cela me permettrait d'échapper à la fête orgie projetée par Alice. je souris en pensant à cette réaction des plus triviales, irrésistible quoique sotte a songé que sa ferais de la peine a Janes qui était aussi amoureuse de moi.

Mais Elizabeth avait raison – je n'étais pas tout à fait prête.

Et je n'avais pas envie d'être sage. je voulais que Janes se charge de moi, elle voulais sa depuis que je lui est voler Elizabeth et me fait des farce juste pour que je m'intéresse aussi a elle. c'était irrationnel. je me doutais que, tout de suite après la première morsure et la brûlure du venin, je me ficherais comme d'une gouine de celui qui se serait dévoué.

D'ans l'absolu, Janes ou Mei, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Même moi, j'aurais du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'y attachais tant d'importance. Simplement, qu'elle ne soit pas rejeter par moi a cause qu'elle m'aime autant que Elizabeth, et que je l'accepte son venin comptais comme un symbole d'amour que je ne pouvais pas lui donner totalement en restant humaine. Simplement qu'elle soit celle qui décide comptait comme un trophée sexuelles marquant son désir de m'aimer. au pour qu'elle prendrait sur elle de me transformer plutôt que de laisser son chef le faire. tout puéril que cela soit, j'aimais l'idée que les lèvres de ma brute de janes fussent la dernière chose agréablement sexuelle que je sentirais. plus embarrassant encore, je voulais que son venin m'empoissonne – ce que je n'avouerais jamais-, parce que cela me mettrais en équalité avec elle pour elizabeth qui ne peut pas infectée, et sa me lirait au deux d'une manière tangible et quantifiable.

Certes, pour que aille cette autorisation, Sa créatrice allait s'accrocher à son projet de mariage royaux comme une glu, manière de retarder l'échéance et, malheureusement cette clause était efficace. j'avais beau essayer de m'imaginer annonçant la nouvelle de mon mariage pour l'été, à Angela, à Ben, à mon patron Mike, j'en étais incapable. il têtu été plus aisé de leur dire que je m'apprêtais à devenir vampire. j'étais d'ailleurs certaine que ma mère au moins, pour peu que je lui confiasse les moindres détails, s'opposerait plus vigoureusement à mes noces qu'à ma transmutation. je voyais déjà sa grimace de nympho horrifiée à l'idée de noces avec une prostituée aussi précoces.

Pendant une faction de seconde s'imposa à moi l'image de notre couple dans une balancelle, sur une véranda, habillé à la mode médiéval, vestige d'un monde ou nul ne s'étonnait de l'alliance à mon doigt, une époque plus facile, ou l'amour répondait à des définitions plus simples. genre, un plus un égale deux.

Leah grogna et roulais sur le flanc, son bras libre pour me plaquer contre elle et m'embrassais dans son sommeil et je la laissais faire mais nonm d'une pipe ! Qu'elle était lourd ! et brûlante ! son contact m'étouffa en quelques minutes à peine. je tentais d'échapper à son emprise sans me réveiller, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand son bras retomba. elle sauta sur ses pied, confuse, regarde autour d'elle, angoissé.

'' Quoi ? quoi ? bégaya-t-elle et son visage tombais en plein dans ma poitrine dénudée.

'' Ce n'est que moi lily. désolé de t'avoir tirer de ton sommeil.

'' Bella ?

'' tu es complètement dans les vapes.

'' Oh, flûte ! Navré. j'ai dormi longtemps ?

'' Plusieurs émission de masterchef. j'ai perdu le compte c'est un rafale.

'' Excuse-moi de t'avoir pelotonner sans ton consentement. dit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé

'' Ce n'est pas grave je pensais que tu aimerais me caressée les seins durent ton sommeil et avais chaud, rassurais-je en lui tapotant la tête pour aplatir ses mèches rebelle. je suis contente que tu te sois reposée contre moi.

'' Je suis nul a chier, ce dernier temps, dit-il en s'étirant et en bâillant. Pas étonnant que sue et seth ait fichu le camps. je suis tellement ennuyeuse sexuellement parlant.

'' Mais non.

'' Habille-toi et sortons. il faut que je bouge, sinon je vais sombrer de nouveau.

'' Rendors-toi, Lily. J'appellerai Elizabeth pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

Je tapotai mes poches, m'aperçus qu,elles étaient vide.

'' Zut, je vais être obligé de me servir de votre téléphone. j'ai dû oublier le portable dans sa voiture.

'' non, reste ! insista-t-elle en m'attrapant au moment ou je me levais. déjà que tu ne me rends presque plus jamais visite pour me baiser ! je suis furieuse d'avoir gâché tout ce temps.

Tout en parlant, elle m'avait entraînée dehors a moitié nue avais mon gilet sous le bras. le temps avait beaucoup fraîchi pendant cette sieste. d'une manière manière générale, les températures étaient bases pour la saison. on se serait cru en février, pas début juin. une tempête devait menacer. le vent sembla rendre ma cliente plus alerte, me laissant me rhabiller de mon gilet. pendant quelques instants, elle apparat les abords de la maison, moi à la remorques.

'' Je suis une idiote, marmonna-t-elle.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, lily ? tu t'es endormie et tu ma caressée dans ton sommeil, ce n'est pas une drame ! Y suis habituer elizabeth fait bien plus pire quand je dort.

'' Je voulais te parler.

'' tu n'a qu'à me parler maintenant.

Je me rappelai brusquement les paroles d'Elizabeth quand elle m'avait déposée à la frontière. comme quoi Lily me confierais sûrement ce qu'elle braillait dans sa tête et m'avais conseillée de la baiser avant. je cédai à la nervosité.

'' Écoute, reprit Lily, je comptais m'y prendre différemment.

elle éclata de rire, un peu comme s'il se moquait de elle-même.

'' De façon moins abrutie, enchaînât-t-elle. progressivement. sauf que je n'ai plus le temps.

Elle lâcha un nouveau ricanement embarrassé.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandai-je.

elle respira profondément.

'' il faut que je te demande quelque chose. tu le sais déjà, mais il est nécessaire que je le formule à haute voix. histoire de balayer tout malentendu.

Je me braquai, elle s'arrêta. reprenant ma main, je croisai mes bras. soudain, je compris que je ne tenais pas à écouter ce qu'elle mijotait. elle fronçant les sourcils, renforçant ses yeux noirs dans l'ombre de ses orbites ,et vrilla son regard sur le mienne.

'' Je suis amoureuse de toi, bella, asséna-t-elle d'une ferme. je t'aime. et je veux que tu me choisies à sa place. j'ai conscience que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, n'empêche, c'est la vérité, et elle est incontournable. tu dois savoir que tu as le choix. je refuse qu'un non-dit se mettre en travers de notre chemin.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : pari et orgie.

Je la regardai durant une longue minute, bouche bée. J'étais à court de mots, ahurissement qui eut le don de transformer sa gravité en gaieté.

'' Voilà, c'est tout, rigola-t-elle.

'' Lily… je ne peux… je ne… il faut que j'y aille.

Je tournai les talons, elle me retint par l'épaule.

''Attends, j'ai une question. Préfères-tu que je reste en cliente sexuelle, au loin ou que nous cessions de nous voir en cliente ? Sois franche.

J'étais si déboussolée qu'il me fallut un moment pour trouver une réponse.

'' Non, finis-je par admettre, déclenchant un grand sourire de harpie chez elle. Mais j'ai envie de te voir pour des raisons différentes des tiennes.

'' Lesquelles ?

'' Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là. Lorsque tu es heureuse sexuellement heureuse. Comme pour Charlie. Tu fais partie de ma famille Leah. Je t'aime, aime coucher avec toi en cliente mais c'est que sexuelle, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

'' Il n'empêche que tu me souhaites à tes côtés, et Seth aussi je suppose.

''Oui, C'est pareille pour Seth aussi c'est pareille.

Il était impossible de les rebuter les deux.

'' Alors, compte sur nous pour te coller aux basque sexuelles.

'' Tu t'exposes à des ennuis, là.

'' Oui.

Du bout des doigts, elle me caressa ma joue. J'assenai une tape sur sa main.

'' Au moins, tiens-toi correctement comme une cliente ! Grondai-je.

'' Non. À toi de décider, Bella. Soit tu me prends comme je suis en cliente, mauvaise éducation comprise, soit tu ne me prends pas du tout.

'' Voilà qui n'est pas très sympa. Saloppe.

'' Tu ne l'es pas non plus poufiace.

Prise de cours en insulte, je reculai. Elle avait raison. Si j'avais été moins égoïste comme escorte, je lui aurais répondu que je ne la voulais plus comme cliente ni de son amitié et je serais partie. Il était nul d'essayer de préserver des liens qui risquaient de lui faire du mal. Soudain, j'étais paumée, plus sûr de rien, sinon que je ne me comportais pas bien.

'' C'est vrai, murmurai-je.

'' Je te pardonne, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tâche seulement de ne pas te mettre trop en colère contre moi. J'ai décidé que je ne renoncerais pas. Les causes perdues ont quelque chose d'irrésistible même si je dois me faire dévorée vivante par tes vampires de famille.

'' C'est elle que j'aime, Lily, ripostai-je en tentant de la ramener au sérieux. Elle est toute ma vie.

'' Mais tu m'aimes aussi. Pas de la même façon, certes. Et elle n'est pas toute ta vie. Plus maintenant. Avant oui, peut-être plus depuis que tu as été forcée de l'abandonnée une fois. Désormais, elle va devoir assumer les conséquences de ton choix d'alors – moi et Seth, mais surtout moi.

'' Tu es pénible Lily.

Soudain, elle recouvra sa gravitée de Harpie et prit mon menton d'une main ferme, m'empêchant de tourner la tête.

'' Je serais là, Bella, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre. N'oublie pas que tu as plusieurs options.

'' Je n'en veux pas. Et les battements de mon cœur son comptés. Le délai s'amenuise.

'' Raison de plus pour que je me batte de toutes mes forces, tant que c'est possible.

Elle me tenait toujours, malgré mon effort pour lui échapper, serrant ma mâchoire au point que c'en était douloureux. Je décelai un éclat dans sa prunelle, signe d'une résolution nouvelle. Je voulus protester. Trop tard ! Ses lèvres écrasèrent les mienne, tuant dans l'œuf mes objections. Elle m'embrassa avec colère, avec hargne et jalousie, sa deuxième main se plaquant sur ma nuque, rendant toute évasion impossible. Je me débattis, elle ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Sa bouche était douce, en dépit de sa rage et jalousie, elle se moulait sur les mienne d'une façon et avec une tiédeur qui ne m'étaient pas familières.

J'attrapai son visage, essayai de le repousser, en vain. Elle le remarqua, et cela l'exaspéra. Ses lèvres forcèrent les miennes, son haleine brûlante envahit ma bouche. Je cessai alors de lutter, ouvris grands les yeux, mes bras retombant contre mes flancs. Je me contentais d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien cesser. Ça fonctionna. La fureur parut s'évaporer et elle recula pour me regarder. Elle appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, à une deux, trois reprises. Je ne réagis pas, statufiée. Elle finit par renonce, me lâcha.

'' Tu en as terminé ? Demandais-je d'une voix de pute professionnelle et sans émotion.

'' Oui ? Tu veux ton argent ?, souffla-t-elle en fermant les paupières, une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

Je me retournais je vis un tuyau de fer je la prends et la frappais de tout mes force et les tuyaux pliait.

'' Aie tes folle au quoi Bella ?

'' C'était mérite salle pute.

Et je lui donnais une claque mais cette fois qui eut un bruit d'os brisées.

'' Ouille ! Ouille ! Hurlai-je en sautant sur place, ma main sur ma poitrine.

Elle était cassée, j'en étais sûre.

'' Ça va ? S'enquit-t-elle à la fois sonnée et surprise.

'' Non, bon dieu ! Tu m'as cassé la main.

'' Pourquoi aussi tu ma refrapper salle pouf tu a bien vu le tuyau se plier en deux. J'ai n'y suis pour rien Bella. Tu t'es débrouillée toute seule à faire ta cruche. Et maintenant arrête de gesticuler partout et laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil dessus.

'' Ne me touche pas ! Je rentre !

'' Je vais chercher la voiture, répliqua-t-il, très calme.

Il se frottait quand même la mâchoire, apparemment les tuyaux était une très bonne idée aurais du la assommée avec même si elle est plier.

'' Inutile, crachai-je. Je préfère encore marcher.

Je partis en direction de la route. La frontière n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres. Dès que je me serais éloignée d'elle, je réintégrerais l'esprit d'Alice. Elle enverrait quelqu'un à ma rescousse de cette mauvaise cliente.

'' Allez Bella, permets-moi de te raccompagner, insista Leah.

Elle eut le culot d'enlacer ma taille. Je m'écarte aussitôt.

'' Très bien, raccompagne-moi mais interdiction de me baiser à moins que tu aille 20 millions de dollar saloppe. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Janes va t'infligée. Espère que elle va te tordra le cou ou te faire croire qu'elle te tort le cou, espèce de salle chienne en chaleur cinglée et répugnante !

Elle se borna à lever les yeux au ciel. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir dans sa Herbie-yoshi. Quand elle s'installa derrière le volant, elle sifflotait.

'' Tu n'as pas eu mal ? Sauf pour les tuyaux, partagés entre l'agacement et la colère.

'' Les tuyaux était bien pensée Bella tu ma vraiment assommée. La claque par contre était totalement inutile, je ne serais pas même rendu compte que tu voulais essayer de me frapper à nouveau. J'ai beau ne pas être dur comme la pierre, moi je ne suis pas non plus une lavette.

'' Je tes hais, tes plus ma sœur, Leah Clairewater.

'' Tant mieux. La haine est une passion et vais appelez petite sœur quand même pour te faire chier.

'' Je t'en ficherais, de la passion .et des meurtres, l'ultime crime passionnel une fratricide entre sœur sa te dit.

'' Du calme, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, l'air d'avoir envie arrêtée la voiture pour me sauter dessus. C'était sûrement mieux que baiser une moitié de cailloux.

''Rêve, mon pote !

'' Ça ne te coûterait pas grand-chose de l'avouer que tu préfère coucher avec moi, répliqua-t-elle, vexé.

'' Encore faudrait-il que ce soit vrai, ton frère est bien meilleur baiseur que toi.

Elle parut inquiète, puis se rasséréna.

'' Bah, tu es furax quand tu me compare a mon frère, a cause chaque fois que je te provoque tu dis que Seth et meilleur que moi, c'est tout. Je n'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt géniale.

'' Pff saloppe !

'' Tu y repenseras cette nuit quand elle te baisera quand elle te croira endormie, tu réfléchiras à tes options.

'' Si je pense à toi cette nuit, ce serais toi enfermer dans la dame de fer a leur sous-sol.

Ralentissant, elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa dans ses yeux sombres et sérieux.

'' Songe un instant à ce que ça pourrait être, Bella, plaida-t-elle avec une tendresse pleine d'espoir. Tu n'aurais pas à changer quoi que ce soit pour moi. Charlie serait heureux que tu me choisisses ou si tu veux que tu choisisses mon frère pour me rendre jalouse. On te protégerait aussi bien que ton hybride domestique. Mieux peut-être. Je te rendrais heureuse, Bella. Il y a tant de chose que je suis en mesure de t'offrir et pas elle. Je parie qu'elle ne peut même pas t'embrasser comme ça, parce qu'elle risque de te blesser. Moi, jamais, jamais je ne te blesserai.

Je montrai ma main abîmée.

'' Ça ce n'est pas ma faute, soupira-t-elle. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de me frapper sans arme avant.

'' Sans elle, je ne serais pas heureuse, Leah.

'' Tu n'as pas essayé. Quand tu l'as quittée, tu as dépensée toute ton énergie à te souvenir d'elle quand tu étais amnésique. Si tu te laissais aller, tu réussirais à être heureuse. Avec moi et Seth.

'' Je n'ai envie d'être heureuse avec personne d'autre qu'elles.

'' Tu ne pourras jamais compter sur elle comme sur moi. Tu l'as déjà laissée. Alors recommence.

'' Non et je te signal que j'ai était sous hypnoses quand je l'ai larguée par Janes, grondai-je en serrant les dents, la souffrance de ce souvenir me giflant comme le fouet. Et tu m'as abandonnée aussi une fois aussi, ajoutai-je froidement en me rappelant les semaines durant lesquelles elle m'avait fuis et les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées dans les bois près de chez moi.

'' C'est faux ! Se défendit-elle avec ardeur. Seth m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de… que c'était dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas parti. Je venais rôder le soir autour de ta maison, comme maintenant, afin de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Il était hors de question de l'autoriser à me culpabiliser ainsi.

'' Ramène-moi, lui ordonnai-je. J'ai mal à la main.

Elle soupira derechef, reprit une allure normale et se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

'' Réfléchis-y Bella.

'' Non.  
'' Si. Ce soir, et je penserai à toi pendant que tu penseras à moi.

'' Je te répète que ce sera dans un dame de fer que je penserais a toi, alors.

'' Tu m'as rendu mon baiser, affirma-t-elle, tout sourire, tu voulais me sauter dessus.

J'en fus estomaquée. De rage je serrai les poings, et ma main blessée m'arracha un hoquet.

'' Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

'' Je ne t'ai rien rendu du tout salope !

'' Je crois que si.

'' Des clous ! J'essayais juste de te repousser, espèce d'obsédée !

Elle partie d'un long éclat de rire.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu peu être teigneuses ! Un peu comme moi parfois ! Un peu trop sur la défensive, même.

J'inspirai un bon coup. Inutile d'argumenter, elle déformait mes paroles pour me faire chier. Je me mis à plier et déplier mes doigts pour tenter de déterminer les endroits ou les os étaient brisés. Des élancements coururent le long de mes phalanges, et je gémis.

'' Je suis désolé, s'excusa Leah, apparemment sincère. La prochaine fois que tu me frappes, sers-toi d'un batte de base-ball ou d'une clé à molette, même de son fouet si tu veux, sauf pour le fouet si sa vient de ta part je crois que je sentirais rien.

'' Je vais lui demander qu'elle te fouette tu verras que tu va souffrirai grosse vache. J'y compte bien lui dire.

Soudain, je m'aperçus que nous étions dans ma rue.

'' Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? Demandai-je.

'' Bien quoi ? Tu voulais rentrer chez toi, non ?  
'' Charlie n'est pas médecin, alors j'imagine que tu ne peux pas me conduire chez Elizabeth, hein ? Jane te fera une visite guidée de son donjon complet médiéval juste pour testée tout ses engin de torture sur toi et te faire décapité par sa guiottine.

Un éclair de souffrance traversa son visage. Cette requête l'affectait par-dessus tout.

'' Tu es chez toi, ici, murmura-t-il.

'' Sauf qu'aucun médecin n'y habite.

'' Ah ! Je peux t'emmener à l'hôpital. Moi ou Charlie en limousine sa sera chouette.

'' Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et surtout avec toi dans la limousine de mon père. C'est inutile et embarrassant de se faire violer par une grosse pute de loup garou pendant que mon père conduit.

Elle se gara devant la maison. Réfléchissant. La voiture de chauffeur était parquée dans l'allée.

'' Allez, rentre, maintenant, soupirai-je.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je descendis maladroitement de la Golf et me dirigeai vers la porte. Derrière moi, j'entendis le moteur s'arrêter, et je fus moins surprise qu'agacée de découvrir Leah à côté de moi.

'' Que vas-tu faire ? S'enquit-t-elle.

'' Mettre de la glace sur ma main, puis appeler Elizabeth pour qu'elle me conduise à Mei son père pour qu'il me soignera. Ensuite si tu traînes encore dans le coin ou pire tu baise mon père, je chercherai une clé à molette et on te fouettera a mort en duo grosse pute.

Sans mon elle ouvrit la porte. Nous entrâmes. Charlie était allongé sur le canapé

'' Salut, les enfants ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant. Heureux de te voir ici, Leah !

'' Salut, Charlie ! répondit cette dernière.

Je fonçai à la cuisine.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? marmonna mon père.

'' Elle croit qu'elle s'est cassé la main.

Je tirai le bac à glaçons du congélateur.

'' Et comment s'y est-elle prise ? poursuivit Charlie.

Je le trouvais un peu trop amusé à mon goût, pas assez soucieux.

'' Après m'avoir frappé avec un tuyau qui traînais, rigolais Leah.

Les rires de Charlie firent écho au sien qui fessait trop séductrice. Furibonde je tapai le bec contre le rebord de l'évier, les glaçons s'éparpillèrent dedans, j'en pris une poignée que j'enveloppai dans un torchon.

'' En quel honneur ?

'' Parce que je l'ai embrassée et ma chargée un20 millions dollar mais elle dit sa à chaque fois que une orgie tourne mal.

'' Oui c'est vrai, félicitation, très chère tes officiellement dans sa liste de mauvaise cliente quand elle dit sa quelqu'un. La dernière fois était Tyler, i ans qui a eut un allez simple a hôpital.

Furieuse, je composai le numéro d'Elizabeth. Elle décrocha toute de suite.

'' Bella ?

Sa voix trahissait plus que du soulagement- une joie sans égale. Le bruit de la Volvo me parvint en arrière-fond. Elle était déjà dans sa voiture. Bien.

'' Tu as oublié le portable, poursuivit-t-elle. Je suis désolé. Leah t'a raccompagnée chez toi ?

'' Oui, viens me chercher et emmené Janes Hua avec toi. S'il te plaît.

'' Je suis en route et justement Janes est avec moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

'' Je voudrais que Mei examine ma main pendant que Leah hurlera de douleur dans la dame de fer pour avoir cassé ma main, me semble-t-il.

Dans le salon, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient tus. J'espérais que Leah ne tarderait pas à s'en aller. J'eus un sourire mauvais en imaginant son malaise.

'' Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Elizabeth.

'' Je l'ai assommée avec un tuyau et j'ai fait la gaffe de lui redonner une claque a Leah.

'' Bien. Navrée que tu te sois fait mal.

'' Je suis quand même triste pour le tuyau par contre.

'' Je peux t'arranger ça avec Janes si tu veux, on libera la table à écarteler rien pour elle.

'' Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux, merci.

'' Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas en orgie. La raison de ce coup ?

'' Elle m'a embrassée sans permission et ma proche voulus me violer de force comme une personne comme toi mais plus sauvage.

Pour seule réponses, j'eus droit au rugissement du moteur tandis que la voiture accélérait.

'' Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, Leah, lâcha Charlie, dans la pièce voisine.

'' Je préfère rester, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

'' C'est toi qui choisis, marmonna mon père. Il s'agit de ta mort, pas de la mienne.

'' La saloppe est encore dans les parages ? Finit par reprendre Elizabeth.

'' Oui en train de draguer mon père au salon.

'' Je suis au coin de la rue.

La communication fut coupée. Je raccrochai, ravie. Dehors, les freins couinèrent quand elle s'arrêta brutalement. J'allais les accueillir sur le seul.

'' Ça va, ta main ? Me demanda mon proxénète, mal à l'aise, quand je passai devant lui.

À côté de lui, Leah semblait parfaitement détendu, en revanche.

'' Elle gonfle, répliquai-je ne soulevant le torchon.

'' À l'avenir, choisis des adversaires à ta taille, me conseilla-t-il.

'' Merci du conseil du proxénète qui la drague pendant que je souffre au téléphone.

J'ouvris la porte, Elizabeth et Janes patientait derrière.

'' Montre-moi ça, murmura-t-elle.

Elle m'examina avec soin et douceur, ses doigts était tiède mais presque aussi froid que les glaçons, ce qui était agréable.

'' J'ai bien l'impression que c'est cassé en effet. Je suis fier de toi. Tu n'as pas dû ménager ta force.

'' Aurais du replier les tuyaux en la frappant une deuxième fois avec, j'y suis allé de bon cœur, admis-je. Ça n'a pas suffit apparemment.

Elle m'embrassa doucement ma paume.

'' Je m'en occupe ou je laisse Janes s'amuser, chuchota-t-elle. Leah ? Appela-t-il ensuite d'une voix sereine tu veux voir la chambre à coucher de Janes ma SM de sœur.

'' Allons, allons madame, intervint Charlie.

Je l'entendis se lever du canapé. Leah avait devancée, sans bruit, elle paraissait alerte, pressée de se battre.

'' Pas de bagarre ! avertit mon père en ne regardant qu'Edward et Janes. C'est compris ? Et s'il vous faut de l'officiel, je sors mes armes de chauffeur.

'' Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua Elizabeth, tendu.

'' Et si tu frappais Leah pour agression d'une cliente de proxénète papa ? Intervins-je. C'est elle qui a commencé.

'' Portes-tu plainte, Leah ? marmonna Charlie, vaguement surpris.

'' Non, répondit Leah, en souriant, incorrigible. J'en ai vu d'autres.

'' Papa ? Tu n'aurais pas un batte de base-ball dans ta chambre, par hasard je veux l'enfoncée par le bout géant dans son salle cul de salope. J'en ai besoin. Rien qu'un instant.

'' Ça suffit, Bella.

'' Allons consulter Mei avant que tu ne finisses en taules, lança Elizabeth.

Me prenant par l'épaule, elle m'entraîna avec Janes vers la voiture. Je ne résistai pas. Ma colère était retombée à son arrivée. Je me sentais réconfortée même avec Janes, ma main me tracassait moins. Soudain, un chuchotement inquiet de Charlie nous parvint.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu es dingue?

'' Une minute, répliqua Leah. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je me retournai. Elle nous avait emboîté le pas. Elle s'arrêta pour claquer la porte au nez d'un Charlie surpris et nous rejoignit. D'abord, Elizabeth l'ignora et continua à me conduire à sa voiture. Elle m'aida à m'y installer, referma la portière et fit face a sa rival. Anxieuse, je me penchai par la fenêtre ouverte. Charlie nous espionnait derrière les rideaux du salon alors hors de question que janes uses de ses pouvoir de douleur devant lui. Leah était décontractée, bras croisées sur sa poitrine, même si les muscles de ses mâchoires étaient tendus.

'' Je ne vais pas te torturer maintenant, lui lança Elizabeth sur un ton si pacifique que ces paroles en sonnèrent d'autant plus menaçante. Je ne tiens pas à bouleverser Bella.

'' Je t'en prie ! Grommelai-je. Ne te gêne pas pour moi de la torturer surtout comme jouet a Bannies.

'' Tu le regretterais demain matin, objecta-t-elle en me souriait et en effleurant ma joue. Mais toi, nympho-garou, si tu me la ramènes une nouvelle fois abîmée, et je me fiche d'en connaître la raison qu'elle ait trébuché ou qu'un ta meutes lui passe dessus ou un météore lui soit tombé sur le crâne, bref, si elle ne revient pas en parfait état, tu te retrouveras à courir sur trois pattes. Pigé, espèce de chienne en chaleur.

Leah se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, guère impressionné.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, elle devra me payer 30 million de dollars avec que je retourne la sautée là-bas, maugréai-je.

'' Et Seth me demanda-t-elle.

'' Lui sa sera gratuite mais pas toi pouffiasse, maugréai-je.

'' Et si tu l'embrasses encore de force, enchaîna Elizabeth en m'ignorant, je te jure que tu te réveilleras pas dans ta maison mais sur une table à écarteler.

'' Imagine un peu qu'elle en ait envie de me baiser ? Riposta Leah avec arrogance.

'' Sort le 30 million, rouspétai-je.

'' Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, ou que tu la payes, je ne m'y opposerai pas, répondit Elizabeth, sans émotion. Seulement, attends qu'elle te l'ait demandé ses service aux lieux de prendre tes fantasme sexuelle pour des réalités.

'' Ça, c'est sûr, lançai-je.

'' Bon, si tu as fini ta leçon de morale sexuelle, rétorqua Leah, vaguement agacé, occupe toi dont de la faire soigner.

'' Dernière chose. Sache que je me battrai pour elle moi aussi. Je ne considère rien comme acquise et je te luterais avec bien plus de vigueur que toi.

'' Tant mieux. Ce n'est jamais drôle, quand l'adversaire déclare forfait.

'' Elle m'appartient, gronda Elizabeth de sa voix de comtesse. Je n'ai pas dit que je me battrais proprement.

'' Moi non plus.

'' Alors, bonne chance salope.

'' Et que la meilleur fille gagne ! La meilleure fille, s'entend.

'' C'est cas… chiot en chaleur castrée par tes transformation.

Leah grimaça puis se ressaisit et se pencha vers moi en souriante. Je la fusillai du regard.

'' J'espère que tu iras très mieux très vite, Bella. Navrée pour ta main.

Puérilement, je lui tournai le dos. Janes s'assit près de moi, et nous partîmes, j'ignore si Leah rentra à la maison ou resta planté là à nous fixer.

'' Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Janes.

'' Je suis irritée.

'' Je parlais de ta main.

''J'ai connu pire exemple Félix.

'' C'est vrai.

Elizabeth fit le tour de la villa blanche pour gagner le garage. Emmett et Rosalie s'y trouvais avec Maya et Alice. Les jambes parfaite de cette dernière reconnaissables entre toutes, y compris dans le fourreau du jean, dépassant de sous l'avant de l'énorme jeep de son compagnon. Lui était assise près d'elle, main tendue sous la voiture, il me fallut un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle servait de cric. Emmett nous observa avec curiosité, tandis qu'Elizabeth m'aidait à sortir de la Volvo. Elle repéra main appuyée contre mon ventre.

'' Tu t'es encore cassé la figure en orgie, Bella ? Rigola-t-il.

'' Non, rétorquai-je mauvaise. J'ai fille un coup de point de trop après avoir assommée avec un tuyau dans la tronche d'une louve-garou maudite.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire homérique.

'' Alec va gagner le parie de maya, commenta calmement Rosalie.

Emmett cessa aussitôt de s'esclaffer et me détailla d'un air songeur.

'' _Quel pari ?_ Demandai-je en m'arrêtant net.

'' Allons voir Mei, intervint Janes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, secoua imperceptiblement le menton.

'' Quel pari ? Insistai-je.

'' Merci, Rosalie ! Soupira Elizabeth en m'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison.

'' Elizabeth…

'' Des bêtises. Maya et Alec sont joueurs.

'' Si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit, tu ne coucheras pas avec moi cette nuit, je prendrais Janes comme copine de nuit.

'' Ils ont parié sur le nombre de fois, ou. Tu flancherais, la première année, avoua-t-elle à regret.

'' Oh ! Sur le nombre de personnes que je risque de tuer ?

'' Oui. Rosalie n'estime que ton tempérament sexuel en faveur de Maya.

'' Et il a parié gros.

'' Il se sentira mieux si tu as du mal à t'adapter. Il en a assez d'être le maillon faible.

'' Bien voyons ! Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, je commentai un ou deux crimes supplémentaire en orgie sexuelle avec des humains.

Je plastronnais, mais j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Me revenait à l'esprit la liste des victimes de viole de vampire et de naissance d'hybride vierge de Seattle.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant. Tu peux aussi renoncer, ça ne tient qu'à toi.

Je gémis. Croyant que c'était à cause de ma main, elle s'empressa de me mener à son père. Elle était effectivement cassée, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Juste l'os d'une phalange. Mei assura qu'une attelle suffirait si je promettais de ne pas l'enlever. Je promis.

Elizabeth se rendit compte que je ne prêtai aucune attention à mei pendant que ce dernier me soignait. Plusieurs fois, elle m'interrogea sur ma douleur, je la rassurai. J'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

Les histoires de Jasper sur les vampires nouveau-nés et le faire la comparaison avec les hybrides nouveau-nés me revenaient avec violence, maintenant que j'étais au courant du pari. Au passage, l'enjeu donc la sœur et le frère étaient convenus avec Maya m'intriguait vaguement. Que pouvaient-ils avoir mis sur le tapis, eux qui avaient déjà tout ?

J'avais toujours pressenti que je serais différente. J'espérais être aussi forte que ce que m'avait décrit Elizabeth. Forte et rapide, belle et hyper sexy surtout. Une pute digne Elizabeth balthory. En revanche, je m'étais efforcée de ne pas trop penser aux détails annexes. La sauvagerie sexuelle, le soif de sang. Je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de m'interdire de tuer des gens. Des inconnus qui ne m'auraient rien fait. Des malheureuse comme ceux de Seattle, toujours plus nombreux, qui avaient eu des familles, des amis un avenir. Une vie. Je risquais de devenir le monstre qui la leur ôterait.

Pourtant, je me sentais capable d'affronter ce défi, parce que j'avais confiance en Elizabeth. J'avais la certitude absolue qu'il m'empêcherait de commettre des actes sexuelle que je regretterais par la suite. Elle m'emmènerait chasser l'anaconda au brésil si je l'en priais. J'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour être bonne. Un bon vampire – j'aurais ri de cet étrange concept si je n'avais pas été aussi soucieuse.

Pour peu que je me transforme en l'une des images cauchemardes rapportées par Alec, serais-je vraiment moi, en effet ? Si je 'aspirais qu'à assassiner des innocents, que deviendraient les valeurs sexuelle qui me tenaient le plus à cœur ? Elizabeth était obnubilée à l'idée que je loupe une expérience humaine. Cela m'avait toujours paru un peu sot, car tant que j'étais avec elle, le reste m'indifférait. Je ne désirais qu'elle, plus que tout au monde. Cela pouvait-il changer ? Parmi toutes ces expériences, y en avait-il une seule à laquelle j'avais déjà renoncée vu que je ne pouvais pas le faire ?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : fin d'une époque de client scolaire.

'' Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Me lamentai-je à voix haute.

Tous mes vêtements étaient étalés sur mon lit. Je contemplais mes tiroirs et mes placards vides, priant pour qu'une tenue d'orgie correcte en sorte. Posée sur le dossier du rocking-chair, ma jupe kaki attendait que je lui trouve un haut adéquat qui me rendrait belle et sexy pour une orgie a plusieurs, ma jupe ceinture kaki attendait que je lui trouve un haut adéquate qui me rendrait belle et adulte, qui soulignerait l'occasion. Or, je n'avais rien de tel. Il était presque l'heure d'y aller, je portais encore mon vieux survêtement de prostitution. À moins de dénicher quelque chose, ce qui semblait mal parti, j'allais assister à la remise des diplômes en souillon, déjà que je devrai baiser en souillonne après. J'étais furieuse. Je savais ce que j'aurais enfilé si j'avais pu : Le décotée double plongeant rouge qu'on m'avait dérobé.

'' Espèce de crétin d'hybride sauvage et pervers ! Grommelai-je en cognant le mur de ma main valide.

'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Alice. Je ne suis pas une hybride moi.

Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte, à croire qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

'' Toc, toc, ajoute-t-elle. Hilare.

'' C'est si difficile que ça d'utiliser la porte ?

'' Je passais dans le coin, pour te matée nue répondit-elle en jetant une longue boîte blanche et plate sur mon lit. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un de mes ensembles sexy pour l'après-Ball.

Je regardai le paquet et grimaçai.

'' Avoue que je suis en train de te sauver ta vie sexuelle.

'' Tu me sauves ma vie sexuelle, marmonnai-je. Merci, tu seras la première a me passée dessus ce soir.

'' Pour une fois que j'agis comme il faut pour te baiser ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est irritant de rater tout mes tentatives de baise que j'entreprends. Je me sens tellement inutile. Tellement… normale.

'' La normalité sexuelle est sûrement une horreur pour une sadique de la mode porno comme toi en effet.

'' En tout cas, ça rachète l'erreur que j'ai commise en ne repérant pas ton voleur hybride, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter de voir ce qui se trame à Seattle, ce qui continue de m'échapper, je ne sais pas moi Dimitri pourrais avoir envie de me forcée à coucher avec lui en te retenant en otage sa serais bien son gère et me forcée à être sa femme pour son nouveau clan de hybride au lieu d'un armée de vampire nouveau-née.

Parce qu'elle venait de mettre sur le même plan les deux événements, le vague détail qui me fuyait depuis des jours se mit soudain en place. Le fameux lien sexuel que je n'arrivais pas à établir devint très clair. Je la dévisageai, pétrifiée.

'' Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? S'enquit-elle en montrant le paquet, inconsciente de mon état.

Comme je ne brochais pas, elle soupira et souleva elle-même le couvercle de la boité. Elle en sortie un ensemble, le tient devant elle – je ne m'y intéressai pas.

'' Joli, non ? J'ai choisi le bleu pâle transparent, parce que je sais que c'est dans cette couleur transparente que qu'Elizabeth préfère te sautée en porno.

Peine perdue.

'' Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle. Tu ne possèdes rien de tel, malgré que sa serais drôle que tu ne porte qu'une simple jupe pour baiser si tu veux nom d'un chien !

'' Oublie les fringues, Alice, et écoute-moi !

'' Tu ne l'aimes pas, je n'ai même pas mis de gode sexuelle pour sa ? Se renfrogna-t-elle, déçue.

'' Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est Dimitri le chef de cette armée d'hybride. celui qui est entré en douce ici est surent un de ses hommes et a volé mes affaire mais aussi tes affaire que tu ma empruntée pour que Dimitri aille ton odeur pour te traquer et c'est aussi celui qui a crée les nouveau-nées hybride vierge à Seattle pour surmenât te forcée a être a lui, a cause si il me prenne a otage il est sûrement persuadée que je serais une monnaies échange pour t'avoir et que si tu coucher avec lui tu le rejoindra pour dirigée l'armée contre son ancien famille québécois. A cause que tu lui a clairement dit que même avec un armée de pure vampire nouveau née tu coucherais jamais avec lui mais tu ne lui a jamais dit par contre qu'une armée hybride qui est largement plus fort que les vampire pure suffirait a te convaincre par contre. Il a du ordonner a un hybride de me volée mes vêtement et tes vêtement préférée quand on était amante avec Janes et maya. C'est une seule et même personne !

Les vêtements glissèrent de ses doigts.

'' Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire cela ? demanda-t-elle, grave tout à coup.

'' Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Elizabeth et ce que maya a répétée venant de Dynes ? Que quelqu'un utilisait les imperfections de tes talents et de ceux de Maya pour t'empêcher de voir les jeunes hybrides ? Il connaît maya a cause qui était son ex copain quand elle était humaine, il est donc au courant de ses pouvoir qui dérive des tienne. Et il était fou furieux que Maya le largue à Québec pour toi. Et tu as toi-même soulignée que l'intrusion était bien tombée au bon moment, que le voleur avait pris soin d'éviter tout contact, pour éviter de me faire du mal a cause qui ne s'intéresse pas a moi mais il est obsédée par vous deux mais plus pour toi que maya et il te veut, c'est sa que dynes voulais dire comme plan pour t'avoir l'année dernière quand j'ai protéger Maya d'elle avant que les loup n'arrivent et tu vient de dire que sa serais son style de me prendre en otage avec une armée d'hybride a défaut de nouveau née vampire pour te forcée a coucher avec lui. Tu avais raison. Lui aussi s'est arrangé pour se servir des défauts de ton don a toi et a ta nièce. Si il aurait touché Charlie, maya aurais prévenu les hua du danger grâce a son sens vampire du danger. À ton avis, quelles sont les chances que deux pervers différente en sachent non seulement assez pour agir ainsi mais décident d'intervenir en même temps pour tentée de te baiser de force ? Aucune ! Dimitri doit fabriquer cette armée et celui qui a voler ta robe et ma robe de prostituée est celui qui a dérobée notre odeur commune pour te traquer afin de te recrutée sexuellement.

Alice n'était pas habituée à être décontenancée. Elle se figea, si longtemps que je me mis à compter mentalement en attendant qu'elle réagisse. Son immobilité dura deux minutes entières.

'' Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plate. C'est évident. Présenté comme ça quel imbécile je suis, avais oublié qui prenaient toujours aux premiers degrés tout les insultes qu'on lui lance…

'' Elizabeth s'est trompé. L'intrusion était un test, destiné à vérifier qu'il était possible d'entrer et de ressortir en douce à condition de ne commettre aucun acte sexuelle que tu sois susceptible de surveiller toi et maya. Comme me violer de force comme Felix a fait… et le responsable n'a pas volé mes affaires et tes costumes pour prouver qu'il m'avait dénichée. Il a emporté le costume que tu ma donner afin que les autres te trouvent et moi aussi en même temps a cause qui ne sais pas que je suis stérile, dans sa précipitation il doit pensée que je suis une bonne fille porteuse pour les vampires pour son armée.

'' Non ! Souffla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, consciente que j'avais raison.

J'avais depuis longtemps dépassé le stade ou je m'attendais à ce que mes émotions sexuelles eussent un sens. Je ne fus donc pas étonnée quand ce fut le soulagement qui prédomina, alors que je découvrais qu'on avait crée une armée d'hybride vierge- celle qui décimait sexuellement Seattle – uniquement pour violer Alice. En partie parce que se résolvait l'irritant sentiment de manquer un détail essentiel. Mais surtout parce que…

'' Tout le monde peut se détendre, maintenant. Ce ne sont pas les Hua qu'on vise.

'' Si tu crois que ça change quelque chose ! Qu'il essaye de me toucher a moi ou a toi et c'est tout la famille qu'il leur faudra affronter pour que ce salle affreux porc de volturi banni de merde m'aille dans son lit. C'est une déclaration de guerre qui veut il va l'avoir. On va même autorisée la comtesse à le faire explosée son corps au complet comme Félix en bombe nucléaire et surtout comme Aro si il touche a un de tes cheveux, il mérite la même mort que Aro et Félix ce salle ordure.

'' Merci, Alice. N'empêche, ça aide de savoir après qui ils en ont.

'' Mouais.

Elle commença à arpenter ma chambre, plongée dans ses réflexions. Soudain, on frappa à ma porte. Je sursautai, Alice ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir.

'' Tu es prête ? cria Charlie. Nous allons être en retard.

Il semblait nerveux. Il détestait ces pince-fesses autant que moi. Dans son cas, la raison essentielle de sa répugnance tenait à l'obligation être en uniforme de chauffeur quand il ne travaillait pas.

'' Presque ! Répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Une minute encore s'il te plaît.

Il y eut un silence, puis;  
'' tu pleures ?

'' Non, je suis anxieuse quand je suis en veille de contrat sexuelle important. File, je te rejoins.

J'entendis ses pas lourds marteler les marches.

'' Je me sauve, murmura Alice.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Elizabeth arrive. Si elle apprend que…

'' Alors déguerpis avant de recevoir son fouet, vite, vite!

Elle allait être folle de rage quand elle saurait la vérité sur Dimitri, et je ne réussirais pas à garder le secret très longtemps, même si la remise des diplômes n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui révéler la vérité sur Dimitri.

'' Habille-toi ! me lança Alice avant de se sauver par la fenêtre.

Docile, j'enfilai l'ensemble. J'avais eu l'intention de me coiffer d'une manière un peu plus sophistiqué qu'l'accoutumée, mais je n'en avais pas le temps, de tout manière des ce soir il le sera plus après avoir à baiser mes 70 clients vampire et humain. Les laissai mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules. Je n'en avais cure, de toute façon. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier mon apparence dans le miroir, mais je m'en fichais également. Je jetai sur mon bras l'hideuse toge jaune en polyester qu'impliquait la cérémonie et descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

'' Ravissante, proche envie de te baiser dans le limon si en aurais le temps. C'est nouveau ?

'' Oui. Un cadeau D'Alice.

Elizabeth débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, un peu trop tôt pour que j'aie réussi à me composer un visage serein. Par bonheur, nous partîmes dans la limousine de mon père, et il n'eut pas l'occasion de m'interroger sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Charlie avais boudée sexuellement en apprenant la semaine précédente que j'avais l'intention de me faire accompagner au tralala par Elizabeth. J'admettais son point de vue, d'ailleurs : les parents des heureux élus étaient en droit d'occuper une place privilégiée en la circonstance. J'avais donc accepté de bonne grâce quand Elizabeth avait suggérée que nous y allions tous les trois ensembles. Mei et Annja n'ayant pas objecté, Charlie avait été obligé de s'incliner. Le lui avait fait en rechignant. voilà pourquoi Elizabeth était assis a coté du siège passager dans la cabine et moi en arrière dans suite de la limousine, m'isolant après la vite de séparation du chauffeur, mais Charlie la laissais ouverte pour pouvoir la matée, elle arborant une expression amusée destinée sans doute à répondre a la bouderie de mon père qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de son sourire moqueur chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. À coup sûr, Charlie fantasmait sur des situations sexuelle qui lui auraient valus des ennuis avec moi, pour peu qu'il eût osé les exprimer à voix haute.

'' Ça va ? Me chuchota Elizabeth en m'aidant à descendre, une fois sur le parking du lycée.

'' Un peu en manque et nerveuse.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

'' Tu es magnifique.

Elle aurait aimé en dire plus, mais Charlie se glissa entre nous d'une façon peu subtile (contrairement à ce qu'il pensait) et posa son bras sur mes épaules.

'' Contente ? me demanda-t-il.

'' Pas spécialement.

'' Voyons, Bella, c'est un jour important. La vraie vie commence, dorénavant. La fac, l'indépendance. Tu n'es plus ma petite fille que je pouvais baiser à volonté.

Les derniers mots s'étaient un peu étranglés dans sa gorge de proxénètes.

'' Pas de larmoiements sexuelle, papa, s'il te plaît !

'' Personne ne larmoie, se rebiffa-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureuse ?

'' Aucune idée. Je ne réalise pas encore, sûrement.

'' Heureusement qu'Alice ta organiser cette orgie pour ta fête. Ça te mettra de meilleure humeur de te faire passée dessus par tes clients.

'' Tu as raison, tiens ! Une bringue sexuelle est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour me remonter le moral d'une nymphomane.

Charlie s'esclaffa. De son côté, Elizabeth contemplait les nuages, pensif. Mon père dût nous quitter devant le gymnase afin de rejoindre les autres parents. Mme Cope, la secrétaire, et M. Varner, le prof baiseur de maths, s'acharnèrent à faire aligner tout le monde par ordre alphabétique, ce qui ne fut pas aisé.

'' Mettez-vous devant, madame Hua ! Aboya verner.

'' Salut, Bella ! me lança Jessica Stanley, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elizabeth m'embrassa brièvement, soupira de ne pas me violer devant tout le monde, puis alla se placer au milieu des H. Alice était absente. Comptait-elle sécher la cérémonie ? J'avais été maladroite, et cruche, mieux aurait valu que je garde mes conclusions pour plus tard après l'orgie sexuelle.

'' Par ici, Bella ! cria Jessica.

Un peu intriguée par sa gentillesse soudaine, je filai me mettre derrière elle. Angela se trouvait cinq rangs plus loin, tout aussi surprise que moi par l'attitude de Jessica.

''… vraiment super, jacassait cette dernière. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, et voilà qu'on termine le lycée en même temps ! Tu arrives à croire que c'est fini, toi ? J'ai envie de me mettre flambant nue pour baiser tout le monde !

'' Ne te gêne pas a le faire ce soir, marmonnai-je entre les dents.

'' C'est dingue ! Tu te rappelles ton arrivée ici ? Nous avons sympathisé tout de suite même si tu étais une actrice porno nymphomane. Au premier regard. Trop génial. Et maintenant, je vais partie en Californie, et toi au Mexique. Tu vas tellement me manquer ! Promets-moi que tu m'enverras des pornos pour rester en contact. Et ta fête sexuelle, c'est une idée excellente. Parce que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup nous fréquenter, ces derniers temps, surtout que je pensais que tu étais en colère qu'aille pris ta place au bordel, et comme j'ai besoin d'argent quand nous quittons tous la ville…

Elle continua à pérorer ainsi, toute plein d'une nostalgie qui ravivait une amitié légèrement sexuelle défunte, résurrection renforcée par sa joie d'avoir été invitée à la soirée sexuelle d'Alice, alors que j'en étais en rien responsable. J'enfilai ma toge tout en l'écoutant d, une oreille distraite. J'étais contente, cependant, que cette fin eût des accents heureux à ses yeux. Car c'état bien une fin, en dépit de ce mauvais baiseur d'Éric, les responsables de notre promotion, dit dans son discours, parlant de commencement et autres thèmes rabattus. Vu ma situation, j'y étais peut-être plus sensible qu'eux, mais nous laissions tous une part de nous-mêmes ici.

Tout alla très vite, à croire qu'on avait appuyé sur le bouton d'avance rapide de la télécommande du film CLIC. Étions-nous censé défiler au pas de course ? En proie à la nervosité, Éric débita son laïus à une telle allure que les mots et les phrases s'entrechoquaient, perdant leur sens. Le proviseur, M. Greene, entama l'appel des noms sans laisser assez de temps entre chacun et, au premier rang, on en était à galoper pour tenir le rythme. La malheureuse Mme Cope s'emmêlait les pinceaux en passant les diplômes à son supérieur.

Alice surgit soudain et grimpa sur l'estrade pour récupérer le sien. Elle avait l'air très concentrée. Elizabeth était juste derrière elle, apparemment dérouté, mais pas bouleversé. Eux seuls arrivaient à porter la toge jaune immonde sans s'enlaidir. Elles se tenaient un peu à l'écart de leurs pairs, empreints d'une beauté et d'une grâce surnaturelle. Comment avais-je pu croire à la farce humaine qu'elle nous servait ? Un couple d'ange ailé aurait moins éveillé les soupçons qu'eux !

Quand on m'appela mon nom, et je me levai pour rejoindre la queue au pied de l'estrade. Entendant des hourras petite sœur, je me retournai et aperçus Leah attachée par une laisse a chien tenus par son frère Seth qui poussait Charlie à se mettre debout. Quelle bonne blague de son frère. Tous trois me criaient leurs félicitations. Je distinguai à peine la tête de Sue derrière l'épaule de son fils. Je leur adressai un vague sourire. Le proviseur en avait fini avec l'appel et terminait de distribuer les ultimes diplômes, comme agacé par tout ça.

'' Félicitations, mademoiselle Stanley… Félicitations, mademoiselle Swan.

'' Merci, marmottai-je.

Ce fut tout. Je me mêlai à la foule de mes camarades. Jess ne cessait d'essuyer ses yeux rouges avec sa manche. Je mis un moment à comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Soudain, tout le monde se mit à brailler en lançant son chapeau en l'air, je retirais le mien trop tard, me contentai de le laisser tomber par terre.

'' Oh, Bella ! bredouilla Jess. Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit fini.

'' Moi non plus.

'' Jure-moi que on s'enverra des films de cul ! s'écria-t-elle en me jetant à mon cou.

Je la serra gauchement contre ma poitrine.

'' Je suis heureuse de te connaître, et je n'étais pas fâchée que tu prennes ma place au bordel, Jessica. Ces deux dernières années ont été chouettes.

'' Oui, renifla-t-elle.

Puis elle me lâcha et se rua sur Lauren. Les familles commençaient à converger vers nous, la foule était de plus en plus compacte. J'aperçus Angela et Ben, mais ils étaient entourés par les leurs. Je me dévissai le cou, tentant de repérer Alice.

'' Félicitations, murmura Elizabeth à mon oreille tandis que ses bras me caressais la taille.

D'un calme inhabituel, il paraissait distant.

'' Merci.

'' J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours aussi nerveuse.

'' C'est vrai.

'' Tu n'as plus à te soucier de rien, pourtant. C'est l'orgie sexuelle ? Ce ne sera pas si terrible, Kate ne viendra que demain elle a appelez cette nuit.

'' Sans doute, tu crois que je pourrais la voir sans disons qu'elle me déteste.

'' Bien sûr pourquoi pas, mais un conseil ne lui demande pas une démonstration sexuelle sur Alec s.v.p.

'' Pourquoi j'aimerais bien voir ses don moi ?

'' Alors tu veux vraiment te faire électrocutée en orgie ma chère. Si tu faisant ça nos factures électriques vont montée en flèche.

'' Que veut-tu dire ? Dis-je en comprenant pas sa blague.

'' Je t'en parlerais plus tard ici ce n'est pas le bon endroit.

'' Sans doute tu a raison pardon.

'' Qui cherches-tu ? dit-t-elle d'un ton jalouse et taquine.

'' Ta sœur, après tout elle est réservée a être ma première cliente a me passée dessus pour le costume qu'elle ma prêtée.

'' Elle a filé des qu'elle a eu reçu son diplôme, elle disait qu'elle voulait se taper maya comme préparatif a la fête.

Une intonation étrange colorait sa voix. Je levai la tête constatai qu'elle semblait perplexe, yeux rivés sur la porte du gymnase. Je cédai à une impulsion, alors que j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois, ce qui m'arrivait trop rarement hélas.

'' Tu es jalouse d'elle ? Demandai-je…

'' Hum…

Charmante façon d'éluder ma question.

'' Comment s'est-elle prise ? Insistai-je. Pour t'empêcher de lire ses pensées, 'entend.

Elle me dévisagea aussitôt, soupçonneuse.

'' Elle a traduit la chanson de grimilin 2 en arable, tu sais la chanson new York new York. Puis en coréen.

'' J'imagine que ç'a en effet brouillé les choses, m'esclaffai-je mal à l'aise.

'' Tu sais ce qu'elle me cache, toi.

'' Oui. Parce que c'est moi et elle la responsable.

Elle patienta, intrigué. Je regardai alentour, Charlie approchait.

'' La connaissant, m'empressai-je de murmurer, elle va tenter de pensée a chantée new York new York pour elle, en te baisant jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Comme je n'aime pas trop les fêtes sexuelle que vous organisée, je vais tout te dire. Mais ne t'énerve pas, compris ?

'' Crache le morceau.

Mon père avançait lentement. Il me fit un signe de la main.

'' Pas de crise de comtesse, juré ?

Elle se borna à acquiescer sèchement. En quelques phases, je lui exposai mon raisonnement.

'' À mon avis conclus-je, le danger n'a qu'une origine et c'est Alice qui est visée. Tout se tient. L'intrus hybride vérifiait qu'il était possible de tromper Maya et Alice ensemble. c'est forcément la même personne que celle qui ne cesse de changer d'avis pour brouiller les visions de ta sœur et celle de sa nièces en ne créant pas le danger futur qui me vise ou qui vise sa tente, le même qui a fabriquer ses hybride nouveau née et volé les fringue d'Alice pour leur donner son odeur, pour qu'elle soit forcée a coucher avec lui et on a deviner que le seul vampire assez fou pour faire ça c'est Dimitri volturi. Il croit que je suis fertile pour l'accouplement avec ses hybride et veut m'enlever pour forcer Alice à être a lui sauf il a tort a cause qui ignore que je suis stérile de naissance. Et Alice la énervée l'année dernière en disant par la colère contre lui : Que même avec une armée de vampire nouveau née elle coucherait jamais avec lui. Sauf qu'elle a jamais dit par contre une armée hybride vierge serais suffisant vu que les hybride son plus fort que les vampires pure.

Elizabeth avait blêmi.

'' Mais ce n'est pas vous la cible. Super, non ? Annja, Maya, toi, mei, personne ne leur veut du mal.

Ses yeux étaient exorbitées, affolés, furieuse et horrifié.

'' Bella ! cria Charlie en se frayant un chemin dans la pétaudière environnante. Félicitations, chérie !

Il me serra contre elle, s'arrangeant pour repousser Elizabeth au passage.

'' Merci, répondis-je distraitement.

Mon amoureuse ne s'était pas ressaisie. Ses mains se tendaient à moitié vers moi, comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'attraper pour m'entraîner dans une fuite éperdue. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée.

'' Leah et Seth ont dû partir, tu les as vu ? Seth a pensée te faire rire en tenant sa sœur en laisse. poursuivit Charlie.

Il recula d'un pas, sans pour autant me lâcher. Il tourna le dos à Elizabeth, sa façon de l'exclure. Pour l'instant, ça ne me gênait pas du tout.

'' Oui. Et je l'ai entendue aussi ! La blague de la laisse était bien trouvée.

'' Sympa de leur part de venir.

'' En effet mais ils ont oublié la muselière pour Leah pour l'empêcher de m'embrassée de force.

Bon, parler à Elizabeth avait été une erreur monumentale, et Alice avait eu raison de lui cacher ses pensées, en chantant new York new York en coréen. Pour ma part, j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre que nous fussions seuls a baiser, ou a baiser les siens seulement, et sans rien cassable autour, ni fenêtres, ni voitures, ni établissements scolaires. L'expression de furie qu'elle arborait me rappela les emportements violente dont elle était capable en mode chasse de comtesse sanglante.

'' Alors, ou souhaites-tu que je t'emmène dîner ? me demanda Charlie.

'' Je peux cuisiner.

'' Pas de sottises. Le lodge, ça te tente ?

Je ne partageais pas spécialement l'engouement de Charlie pour ce restaurant, mais quelle importance, à ce stade ? Je serais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

'' Super !

Mon père sourit et se retourna à demi vers Elizabeth.

'' Tu nous accompagnes ? lança-t-elle sans la regarder.

Par bonheur, mon amoureuse hybride s'était recomposé une façade indéchiffrable, à défaut d'être sereine.

'' Non merci, déclina-t-elle avec raideur.

'' Tes parents et toi avez des projets ?

La tiédeur d'Elizabeth, toujours si poli, avait surpris Charlie.

'' Oui. Si vous voulez m'excuser.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla à grands pas, juste un peu moins vite par rapport à la normale d'une hybride, quand elle était en mesure de contrôler sa vitesse lumière surnaturelle.

'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'inquiéta mon père, l'air coupable, elle est furieuse a cause je vous suis séparée dans ma limon, y aurais laissée y allez aussi.

'' Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

'' Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

'' Du tout. Et occupe-toi de tes oignons sexuels.

'' Tu es mes oignons sexuelles.

'' Allons mangée, soupirai-je.

Le lodge était bondé. Je trouvais l'endroit à la fois trop cher et pas assez pervers, mais c'était le seul en ville qui s'approchât d'un restaurant digne de ce nom. Du coup, il était très fréquenté lors des grandes occasions. Pendant que Charlie avalait des côtelettes, je fixai un wapiti empaillé complétements déprimant accroché au-dessus de la table des Crowley, les parents de Tyler le pire pornographe du monde. Le brouhaha était infernal, car tout Forks était venu fêter la remise des diplômes, et les convives s'adressaient la parole d'une rangée de tables à l'autre.

J'étais installée dos à la vitrine et j'eus du mal à ne pas me retourner afin de chercher les yeux que je devinais sur moi. Je ne la repérerais pas, de tout manière, même si j'étais sûre qu'elle me surveillait en fessant sûrement passée un mauvais quart d'heure a Alice pour se défoulé de ne pas se la fermée pour la mauvaise parole sur Dimitri l'année dernière a Québec. Pas question de se relâcher, surtout maintenant.

Le dîner traîna en longueur. Charlie, qui discutait avec les uns et les autres, ne se dépêchait pas de manger. Je chipotais, fourrant des morceaux de viande dans ma serviette quand il ne me prêtait pas attention. Tout cela me parut extrêmement long ; pourtant, quand je consultais la pendule, plus souvent que nécessaire, les aiguilles avaient à peine bougé. Enfin, Charlie récupéra sa monnaie et déposa un pourboire. Je me levai.

— Tu es pressée ? me demanda-t-il.

— J'aimerais aider Alice à préparer les choses et c'est aussi elle la première a me passée dessus je lui suis promis en remerciement de la robe transparente que je porte en ce moment pour débutée la soirée pornographique.

'' D'accord.

Il entreprit de saluer tout le monde, et je sortis l'attendre près de sa limousine. Le parking était presque obscur et la couche de nuages si épaisse qu'il était impossible de deviner si le soleil s'était ou nom couché. L'air était chargé de pluie. Soudain, une ombre rousse bougea dans le noir. Je tressaillis, poussait un soupire de soulagement en identifiant Elizabeth. Sans un mot, elle m'attira contre elle. Une main tiède souleva mon menton, et elle m'embrassa. Je sentis la tension de ses mâchoires.

'' Comment va ? M'enquis-je dès qu'elle m'eut relâchée.

'' Pas terrible, j'ai essayé de faire rendre amnésique ma sœur Alice en la défonçant des arbres comme avec toi rien que pour m'amuser. Mais je me contrôle. Désolé pour tout à heure, elle regrette cependant de ne pas s'être retenue a insultée cette imbécile sa mauvaise langue insulte et elle se sent coupable a présent.

'' Je regrette de t'en avoir parlé si tôt.

'' Non. Il fallait que je sois au courent. Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir deviné avant.

'' Tu étais préoccupé.

'' Pas toi ?

Elle m'embrassa derechef sans me laisser le temps de répondre, puis s'écarta rapidement.

'' Charlie rapplique.

'' Je vais lui demander de me déposer chez toi.

'' Je vous y suivrai.

'' Inutile.

Elle était déjà partie.

'' Bella ? Appela mon père.

'' Je suis ici !

Elle vint vers moi en râlant contre mon impatience.

'' Alors, lança-t-elle un peu plus tard, comment te sens-tu ? Quelle journée !

'' Très bien, mentis-je.

Il rigola, pas dupe.

'' Tu te fais du mourons pour ton contrat de fête ?

'' Oui.

Cette fois, il ne décela pas le mensonge.

'' Vas tu a toujours aimer les contrats sexuelle pour ta fête avant.

'' On se demande de qui je tiens ça, Mr le proxénète pas net.

'' En tout cas, tu seras ravissante pour tes cliente. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir acheté de jouet sexuel pour ton contrat.

'' Aucune importance, les hua son blindée de ça rassure toi.

'' Si. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours à côté de la plaque.

'' Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es un proxénète de père formidable à baiser. Le meilleur qui soit. Et je.

Je m'interrompis, car il m'était difficile d'exposer mes sentiments sexuels à Charlie.

'' Je suis très contente d'être venue m'installer a baiser chez toi, repris-je après m'être éclairci la gorge. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien sexuellement. Juste un peu de pessimisme après avoir achevé le lycée.

'' N'empêche, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, quelquefois. Il suffit de regarder ta main.

Je baissai les yeux sur l'attelle que j'avais tendance à oublier. Je n'avais presque plus mal.

'' Je n'ai jamais songé à t'apprendre comment jouer des poings. Une erreur.

'' Je croyais que tu soutenais Leah vu que tu la sûrement baiser quand était partie chez Elizabeth.

'' Quelle que soit mon opinion sexuelle, si une cliente t'embrasse sans en avoir eu la permission ni son argent, j'estime que tu dois pouvoir réagir sans te blesser. Tu as oublié de mettre ton pouce dans ton poing, hein ?

'' Oui. C'est gentil, de me donner ces conseils, mais je ne pense pas que ces leçons m'auraient été très utiles. Leah a vraiment la tête dure.

'' Alors, frappe-la dans l'estomac, la prochaine fois, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' La prochaine fois ! M'offusquai-je.

'' Bah ! Tâche de ne pas trop lui en vouloir. Elle est si jeune.

'' Elle est surtout une odieuse harpie.

'' Elle reste ta cliente ?

'' Oui, et je ne sais pas trop quel comportement sexuelle adopté à son égard.

'' Je comprends, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Ce qui est bien dans une situation ne l'est pas dans une autre. Bonne chance pour découvrir ce qu'il faut faire, en l'occurrence.

'' Merci, lâchai-je froidement.

Elle rit, puis changea de sujet.

'' Si cette fête devait tournée en film porno…

'' Du calme, Mei et Anna te l'enverrons gratuitement le film. Tu es mon proxénète après tout, mais tu es le bienvenu aussi a me sautée, d'ailleurs.

Il grimaça, peu enthousiaste.

'' Ou est-ce qu'on tourne, déjà ? S'enquit-il. Ils pourraient nettoyer leur chemin. On ne s'y retrouve jamais, dans le noir.

'' Juste après le prochain virage. Tu as raison, c'est pénible. Janes m'a assuré qu'Alice avait joint un plan aux invitations, mais je suis sûre que les gens vont se perdre.

Cette perspective me rasséréna.

'' Peut-être pas.

En effet, l'obscurité fut soudain rompues à l'embouchure de l'allée venant chez les Hua. Les arbres avaient été festonnée de milliers d'ampoules électriques impossible à rate et surtout les affiche publicitaire de moi nue qui provenant des films de cul de Phil qui invitais tout le monde de forks à venir me baiser.

'' Salle putain d'Alice ! Grommelai-je.

'' Superbe, décréta Charlie en bifurquant, sa donne proche envie de venir.

Elle ne s'était pas contentée d'illuminer le début du chemin. Tout les six mètres environs, ses balises pornos conduisaient à la villa blanche médiéval.

'' Elle n'est pas du genre à faire les orgies à moitié, hein ? commenta mon père.

'' Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir entrer pour être mon client papa ?

'' Oh oui ! Amuse-toi bien en porno, chérie.

'' Merci, espèce de lâcheur pervers, avoue donc que tu va allez te tapée Sue et sa fille pour me rendre jalouse.

Il riait encore quand je claquai la portière. En soupirant, je grimpai les marches du perron afin d'endurer mon calvaire – ma fête d'orgie sexuelle.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Alliance sexuelle.

'' Bella ?

La voix veloutée d'Elizabeth résonna derrière moi, me retournant, je la vie sauter légèrement du perron, les cheveux ébouriffée par sa course. Comme sur le parking du lodge, elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassant en détachant mon décolletée cette fois. C'était ce préliminaire porno préféré, mais ce baiser préliminaire m'effraya. Elle recelait trop de tension, ses lèvres écrasaient les miennes avec trop de force, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne nous restât plus de temps. Il était exclu que je m'autorise à penser à cela, dans la mesure où j'allais devoir me comporter comme une nympho humaine durant les prochaines heures à baiser. Je la repoussai.

'' Terminons-en avec cette idiote de soirée à baiser mes clients, marmonnai-je en fuyant son regard.

Ses mains s'emparèrent de mon visage, et elle attendit que je lève les yeux.

'' Il ne t'arrivera rien ni a tes client non plus, murmura-t-elle. Je serai là.

'' Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi ni pour mes client, répondis-je en effleurant sa bouche.

'' Le contraire m'aurait surpris, soupira-t-elle. Alors, prête à baiser ?

Je grognai. Elle me tint la porte, un bras passé autour de ma taille. En découvrant le salon, je me figeai.

'' Incroyable ! Un disco de strip-tease !

'' Alice sera toujours Alice et c'est maya qui la en inspirée tu sais elle dansait souvent dans l'endroit comme ça quand elle était humaine.

L'intérieur de la villa avait été transformée en boîte de danseuse nue, il y avait même maya entièrement nue qui dansais déjà dans une cage en hauteur, mais du genre qui n'existe qu'à dans les films de cul professionnelle.

'' Elizabeth ! Appela Alice de derrière une gigantesque enceinte. J'ai besoin de tes conseils, ajoute-t-elle en montrant une pile de CD. On opte pour quoi pour baiser Bella ? De la musique érotique et familière qui met à l'aise pour baiser, ou un truc plus éducatif ?

'' Restons-en a la musique érotique et familière Alice.

Sa sœur hocha la tête avec sérieux et se mit à ranger les disques de film de cul dans une boîte, elle était déshabiller, portait sur les seins des pompons de strip-teaseuse, et un g-string transparent a corde et un corset de cuir pour montrée sa poitrine de pierre et montée sur des talons aiguille rouge pour paraître plus grande sur scène et il y avait même un poteau pour faire du stipe dancing, son corps nue réagissait étrangement aux éclats poupes et mauves des projecteurs.

'' Je crois que je me suis pas assez bien habillée, marmonnai-je.

'' Tu es parfaite, a baiser, mais si tu veux te déshabiller par Alice tu le peux, objecta Elizabeth.

'' Oh oui, elle est trop habiller pour la fête, vient avec moi tu as promis que je peux te passée dessus en première, c'est le moment parfait vient dans ma chambre.

'' Merci irais avant que le monde arrive, vous penses vraiment que les gens vont venir me baiser ?

J'espérais que non, et personne n'en fut dupe. Alice me lança un regard noir.

'' Ah au fait Lizzie, euh on a un invitée surprise un peu impatiente qui est arrivé avant les autres finalement, mais elle a promis que si on lui réserve la chambre de torture de Janes et Alec en privée rien que pour elle et comme sa elle ne viendra pas embêtée les humain a étage.

'' Kate est ici ? Je croyais qu'elle arrivait demain. Dit Elizabeth surprise.

'' Apparemment elle a décidée de venir plus tôt pour jouer avec Alec, bon si elle se tient au sous-sol avec Alec comme jouet a décharge on la déjà ligotée pour ça depuis ce matin après qui aille racontée son passée a Bella, bien sûr elle est disponible pour notre briefing mais elle peut restée au sous-sol autant qu'elle ne monte pas durent la fête sauf si Alec est avec elle et la contient. dit Elizabeth. Et oui, répondit a moi Elizabeth. Ils meurent d'envie de découvrir la mystérieuse maison play-boy des Hua.

'' Génial ! Maugréai-je.

Alice avais besoin de mes service sexuelle de ses costumes et m'emmenais de force dans sa chambre a l'étage vu que je ne pouvais apparemment pas descende dans la chambre Elizabeth de peur de me faire dévorée par un vampire qui apparemment aurais des pouvoir dangereux pour moi.

'' Dit Alice après avoir verrouillé sa chambre. C'est quoi les pouvoir de Kate notre invitée a Alec surprise. Je ne comprends pas ses allusions à la bile d'hydro et de voltage.

'' Oh quand elle baise ou lutte on reçoit de son corps une décharge électrique capable de nous mettre dans un coma temporaire et elle monte le voltage a chaque coup de butoirs elle fait, avant sa se concentrais dans ses paume de main comme dans le retour du Jedi avec l'empereur palpatine, et pouvais dominer ses défunte sœur a tout les contacte mais a présent c'est tout le corps qui le produit, faire l'amour avec elle cet comme coucher avec le gremlin qui se transforme en électricités dans le deuxième film.

'' Ah et Elizabeth a peur que ses pouvoirs me fasse griller a point.

'' Oui et elle est vraiment une sadique sexuelle aussi mais au moins elle dévore plus ses amant après acte, avant elle le fessait a époque ou Alec espionnais son camps, tu pourras peut-être la rencontrer ce soir brièvement ou demain matin quand elle saura fait son espion et peut-être Elizabeth irai aussi la sautée espère que tu ne seras pas jalouse.

'' Et bien oui un peu, mais je comprends vu que je connais son histoire et je sais que Elizabeth n'aime pas les blonde vénériens.

'' Ne t'en fait pas, Kate ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus, a cause sur les hybride ses pouvoir au lieu de repousser les hybride diverger du moins l'attire comme un aimant et elle ne baise Elizabeth du au fait qu'elle l'a sauvée de la mort des volturi en laissant son père Mei la sauvée d'une exécution qui la fait virée du groupe. Elle est plus dingue amoureuse d'Alec vu qu'elle la surnomme toujours à présent son ex-espion d'amour qu'Elizabeth. Elle aime beaucoup trop récemment les films d'espionnage surtout, chez elle une fois a mexico elle a torturée Alec l'année dernière en se fessant docteur No avec tout l'équipement du film avec un faux laser à découper.

Je riais a la blague, et avais pitié du pauvre Alec d'avoir une copine aussi dingue des films que dangereuse en orgie.

'' D'accord, pauvre Alec je comprends pourquoi il se fait pensée célibataire quand je vous ai connus i ans imagine si Kate aurais été avec vous au lycée elle aurait grillée a point, mais je suis quand même jalouse. A cause que j'aime bien imitée la comtesse sanglante quand certaine de mes client vient me baiser.

'' Tu es très bonne pour l'imitée.

Alice riais de la blague et m'entraînais dans son lit et me déshabillais en vitesse pour qu'elle sorte des jouets sexuelle trop gros a mon goût mais pas au goût d'Alice, et une fois ses préliminaire de mode terminer je la dominais excitée comme une dingue je lui fais l'amour avec tout les costumes que Elizabeth lui avais achetée de ma part comme son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je doutais de ne pas arriver à la hauteur de Kate, la dessus de tout façon, y compris quand je ne dormirais plus et me déplacerais à la vitesse de la lumière. Elizabeth ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle des après que Alice fut satisfaite de mes performance de poupée sexuelle. Elle m'entraîna avec elle à la recherche de Janes et Mei afin de leur apprendre ce que j'avais découvert. Ce fut avec un horreur muette que je les écoutai discuter de leur attaque contre l'armée de Seattle et je découvrais aussi collé contre Alec et janes la fameuse Kate denali qui fessais comme si existais pas, mais était sa manière d'agir avec les humains. Il était évident que Alec malgré la présence de Kate était semi content de la présence des forces en pouvoir, mais il n'avait réussi à contacter personne en dehors du clan de Kate. Et Elizabeth non plus vu que les amazones n'était pas disponible chose qu'Elizabeth fut très déçus mais elle n'était pas fâchée contre eux. C'est juste que leur meilleur traqueuse était en voyage en Afrique pour chassée du lion sa compagne aussi. Alec ne tenta pas de cacher son pessimisme. Il n'aimait pas jouer avec le hasard à ce point sur les hybrides sauvages.

Quant à moi, je savais déjà que je ne pourrais rester en arrière, à attendre qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Sinon, je deviendrais folle.

La sonnette retentit. Soudain et Kate redescendais aussitôt avec Janes traînant Alec de force au sous sol et avais vu rapidement que Kate s'était enrouler de grosse chaîne de fer, pour allez au sous-sol et verrouilla la porte guillotine de Janes.

Soudains, la situation retrouva une normalité surréaliste de bar de strip-tease. Un sourire authentique, accueillant, impeccable se dessina sur les lèvres de Mei. Alice monta le son de la musique et alla accueillir les arrivants.

C'était ma bande de clients, venus ensemble car ils avaient été trop intimidés pour faire le trajet chacun de leur côté. Jess ouvrait la marche, mon ex patron juste dernière elle. Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha... même Lauren était là, bonne dernière du peloton, ses yeux critiques éclairés par la curiosité. Tous étaient d'ailleurs avide de découvrir ce qui les attendait, et il furent épatées et surpris par l'immense pièce aménagée pour baiser dans une tonalité rave chic. Les Hua avaient sagement pris leur place, prêts à jouer leur pantomime humaine qui font de la porno. J'avais le sentiment d'être aussi fausse qu'eux.

J'allais à la rencontre de Jess et Mike en espérant que la tension de ma voix passerait pour de l'excitation à les baiser. Avant que j'aie eut le temps de souhaiter la bienvenue aux autres, la sonnette carillonna derechef, et j'ouvris la porte à Angela et Ben qui me disais a oreille que mes conseille sexuelle avais réussi a la décoincée avec ben, et suivis d'Éric et Katie. L'affolement n'eut pas droit de cité, finalement, car je fus assaillie par mes obligations d'Hôtesse sexuelle en emmenant chaque client et couple a une chambre privée de la villa, servante a la fois d'hôtesse et de jouet sexuelle pour chaque couple. L'orgie avait beau avoir été présentée comme une idée conjointe d'Alice, Elizabeth et moi, j'étais sans conteste la cible privilégié de mes clients sexuels, de mes félicitations pour ma performance et des remerciements pour mes services sexuelle. Peut-être que les Hua semblaient très légèrement déplacés sous les lumières prévu par Maya et Alice; peut-être parce que ces éclairages tamisaient la pièce d'une lueur mystérieuse, créant une atmosphère peu propice à baiser tout adolescent moyen confronté à Emmett. Quand ce dernier sourit à Mike après avoir baiser Jessi comme gigolo, en sortant de la chambre privée, les lampes rouge se reflétant sur ses dents – le malheureux Mike eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

'' C'était sans doute volontaire de la par d'Alice et Maya, histoire de me placer au centre de l'attention sexuelle générale, ce que, d'après elle, j'aurais dû baiser encore un peu plus. Elle s'efforçait sans cesse de me rendre une nympho humaine, selon l'image qu'elle se forgeait des nymphomanes humaines.

La fête sexuelle fut un francs succès. Surtout quand janes fessais un numéro d'hypnose sexuelle avec Tyler pour qui se met a coquetée comme un poulet comme ma première fois ou je la croyais pas au début et prétextais qu'elle savais pas comment le rendre a la normal et qui avais fait même rire Lauren chose qui était extraordinaire de la faire rire après que 1 heure plus tard Janes feuillant son livre reformais la formule pour que il agis a nouveau comme un humain même si elle plaignais que était une nette amélioration qui se serais restée en poulet, ce qui malgré la nervosité que provoquait la présence des Hua – à moins que celle-ci ajoutât du piment à la musique de bar était entraînante, les lumières presque hypnotiques et les baise de client fameux. Vu la vitesse à laquelle on me baisait, la nourriture et le sexe devait être bonne. Le salon ne tarda pas à être bondé de client satisfaite et même de certaine comme Angela et ben qui baisais sans gêne devant tout le monde dans un coin, sans pour autant l'être trop. Je me tapais tout la promotion qui était là, de même que quelques lycéens plus jeunes. Leurs corps en chaleur s'agitaient sur moi au rythmes des basses, à deux doigts de se mettre à baiser pour de bon. Ce ne fut pas l'épreuve sexuelle que j'avais redoutée surtout en présence surprise de Kate qui n'apparaît pas durent la soirée. À l'instar d'Alice, je me mêlai aux uns aux autres, bavardant avec tout un chacun pendant quelques minutes. Filtré avec les célibataires qui sont venue. Cette fête était la plus orgasmique que Forks eut connue. Alice en ronronnait presque – personne n'oublierait cette soirée sexuelle.

Ayant effectuée une tourner sexuelle du salon, je me retrouvai près de Jessica. Cette dernière bavardait tellement d'entrain, faisant les demandes et les réponses, que je n'eus pas besoin de prêter attention à ses paroles salaces. J'étais flanquée d'Elizabeth, qui refusait toujours de s'éloigner de moi même quand les autres voulais me sautée elle les laissais faire mais restais a vue, une main autour de ma taille, me serrant plus ou moins contre elle en fonction des pensées pervers qu'elle lisait dans les esprits de nos interlocuteur, pensées pervers qu'il me valait sûrement mieux ignorer, au passage. Je fus donc aussitôt sur mes gardes lorsque, soudain, elle me lâcha.

'' Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-elle. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sans me donner l'occasion de l'interroger. Elle traversa la foule en orgie avec grâce, réussissant à ne toucher personne. Je la suivis des yeux, cependant que Jessica, agrippée à mon coude, s'égosillait par-dessus la musique, inconsciente de ma distraction. Elizabeth était dans la pénombre du seuil de la cuisine, à présent et se penchait sur quelqu'un que je ne distinguais pas, à cause des les mers de tête d'orgie qui nous séparait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et me dévissai le cou. À ce moment un flash rouge illumina son dos, ainsi que les paillettes du corsage SM de sa sœur et de sa nièce qui était sortie de la cage de danses. Le visage de Maya m'apparut également, pas plus qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela me suffit.

'' Excuse-moi un instant, Jess marmonnai-je en me dégageant.

Je n'attendis pas de voir comment elle réagissait à ma brusquerie. Plongeant au milieu des corps en acte sexuelle, dont certains s'étaient mis à baiser. Je fonçai en direction de la cuisine. Elizabeth n'était plus là. Alice et Maya n'avait pas bougé, les traits vides d'expression, un peu comme qui vient d'assister à un accident abominable. Une ses mains s'accrochait à l'encadrement de la porte, à croire qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien.

'' Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'as-tu vu? Lançais-je, bras en avant, tel une suppliante.

Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, elle ne se tourna pas vers moi mais vers Maya. Suivant son regard. Je surpris Elizabeth, le visage aussi dénué d'expression qu'une pierre, qui filait dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Alors, la sonnette retentit, après des heures de silence, et Alice sursauta, son air perplexe laissant rapidement place à une sorte de dégoût.

'' Qui a invité les Loups garous? Gronda-t-elle.

'' Je plaide coupable.

J'avais cru avoir annulé mon invitation 'avais jamais escompté non plus que Leah viendrait.

'' Occupe-t'en, alors, moi. Il faut que je parle à Mei et a Kate.

'' Non, attends!

Je voulus la retenir, elle avait déjà décampé. Je lâchai un juron. C'était clair – Alice et Maya avait enfin vu ce quelle surveillait depuis des mois. Il fallait que je sache, maintenant, et tant pis pour la porte. Le carillon retentit, insistant, mais je me détournai résolument afin de scruter le salon, à la recherche d'Alice. Naturellement, je ne l'aperçus pas. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier.

'' Hé, petit sœur!

La voix grave de Seth domina la musique et, malgré moi, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Aïe! Nous n'avions pas l'un loup-garou de la meute maudit, mais trois. Leah n'était pas avec eux mais Seth s'était permis de rentrée flanquée par Quil le troll et Embry. Ces deux derniers paraissaient d'ailleurs extrêmement nerveux, les yeux papillonnaient sur toute la pièce, comme s'ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir pénétré dans un porno sur exorciste. La main tremblante d'Embry surtout tenait encore la poignée de la porte, et il semblait prêt à découvrir à l'occasion pour éviter être violer par les vampires.

Plus calme que ses amis, le nez toutefois froncé et un air décontracté sur la figure. Seth m'adressa de grands gestes avec la laisse au cou de sa sœur, Je lui rendis son salut, histoire de le congédier, puis me remis à la recherche d'Alice et me glissai entre Connare et Lauren. Seth fut sur moi en un instant, surgi de nulle part, et il me ramena vers l'ombre de la cuisine. Et je tentai de lui échapper, il me retint sèchement par le poignet.

'' Quel accueil! J'ai pris la force d'ordonner de Leah de ne pas venir en la ligotant avec une chaîne par Jasmine et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie! Ironisa-t-il.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? Grommelai-je.

'' Tu m'as invitée ma sœur, mais elle était occuper alors j'ai pris sa place, je te signale.

'' Puisque tu manques autant de subtilité qu'elle, permets-moi d'éclairer ta lanterne : c'était ironique.

'' Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse. Je t'ai apporte un cadeau de sa part et tout.

Je croisai les bras. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer a propos de sa sœur avec lui maintenant. Je voulais apprendre ce qu'Alice avait vu, ce qu'Elizabeth et Mei en disaient avec Kate.

'' Rapporte-le au magasin, Seth, répliquai-je en regarda au-delà de lui. Je dois...

Il se déplaça, se mettant dans mon champ de vision.

'' Impossible, car elle ne l'a pas acheté, mais fabriqué. Ça lui pris un sacré bout de temps, du reste.

L'ignorant, je me penchai sur le côté. Aucun Hua dans les parages .ou étaient-ils partis, ceux-là?

'' Non d'un bordel, Bella, merci de ne pas faire comme si je n'existais pas alors que ce n'est pas moi qui ta agressée mais ma sœur.

'' D'accord. Écoute, j'ai autre chose en tête pour le moment, alors...

'' Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder quelques secondes de votre attention sexuelle, mademoiselle Swan? Insista-t-il en prenant mon menton dans sa paume et me parlais comme un producteur de film porno.

'' Bas les pattes! M'offusquai-je ne m'écartant par réflexe.

'' Désolé. Pardon, vraiment. Pardon de ne pas avoir pu évitée que ma sœur t'embrasse de force, c'était mal. Elle a cru que tu en avais envie, c'était une erreur de sa part.

'' Le mot est juste.

'' Sois sympa. Tu pourrais accepter mes excuses de sa part, au moins.

'' Très bien. Vos excuses communes sont acceptées. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, je...

'' Bon.

Ses intentions tristes, tout à coup, étaient si différentes que je le dévisageais. Il avait baissé les yeux, sa lèvre frémissait.

'' Tu préfères satisfaite des clients avec tes vrai amis que tes cliente d'enfance, ajouta-t-il, résigné. Compris.

'' Ne sois pas injuste, Seth.

'' Parce que c'est moi qui le suis?

Je tentai de rencontrer son regard triste. Sans résultat.

'' Seth?

Il continua de m'esquiver.

'' Tu m'as bien dit que ma harpie m'avais fabriqué quelque chose, non? Ou est mon cadeau?

Ma tentative pour feindre l'enthousiasme fut plutôt minable, mais efficace. Il m'adressa une grimace.

'' J'attends, enchaînai-je en tendant la main.

'' Bien.

De la poche arrière de son jean, il tira un petit sachet de tissu multicolore fermé par un cordon en cuir qu'il déposa dans ma paume.

'' Comme c'est jolie! Tu diras merci à Leah.

'' Le cadeau est à l'intérieur, soupira-t-il en riant.

'' Oh!

Je me débattis avec le cordon. Poussant un nouveau soupir, Seth l'ouvrit pour moi et renversa le contenue de la bourse dans ma main. Des anneaux métalliques tintèrent doucement.

'' Le bracelet, je l'ai acheté, précise-t-il. Leah a juste fabriqué l'amulette.

En effet, était attaché à l'un des anneaux d'argent une figurine en bois de pin blanc sculpté. Je l'examinai de plus près. La précision et le nombre de détails étaient impressionnants, et cette louve blanche miniature d'un réalisme époustouflant. Elle avait même été taillée dans un bois blanc, qui rappelait la couleur de peau de Leah.

'' C'est splendide, chuchotai-je. Elle l'a vraiment fait elle-même?

'' Billy lui a appris. Il est bien meilleur qu'elle, d'ailleurs. Elle a essayé de faire la description d'eau-claire quand elle se métamorphosait comme dans la légende. Pour la taquiner je lui ai dit qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à Alucard Clearwater sous une tempête de neige pour rire d'elle. Mais alucard était pas blanc mais gris sa transformation, c'est maman qui me la dit.

'' J'ai du mal à y croire.

'' Il te plaît?

'' Oui, bien sûr! C'est incroyable, Seth!

Il sourit, joyeusement d'abord, puis avec amertume.

'' Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait à te souvenir de nous, une fois de temps en temps. Tu sais comment c'est : loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

'' Aide-moi à la mettre, répondis-je sans relever sa remarques.

Je tendis mon poignet gauche, le droit étant pris dans l'attelle, et il y attacha le bracelet sans difficulté aucune, en dépit de ses gros doigts.

'' Tu le porteras? Demanda-t-elle.

'' Évidemment!

Derechef, le sourire heureux, celui que aimais et qui imitais sa sœur mais pas en mode harpie bien sur, fendis ses lèvres. Je le lui retournai, puis me remis à scruter la pièce, anxieuse de trouver Elizabeth ou Alice ou même maya.

'' Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant? Lança Seth.

'' Rien, mentis-je. Merci pour le cadeau, je l'adore et tu baiseras Leah pour la remercier de ma part.

'' Bella? Il se passe quelque chose, hein?

'' Je... non, ce n'est rien, Seth.

'' Arrête de me raconter des salades. Tu es nulle, dans cet exercice. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a. la meute maudite a besoin être au courant.

Il avait sans doute raison. Les loups maudits seraient sûrement intéressées. Sauf que j'ignorais de quoi il retournait exactement, et je n'en apprendrais pas plus tant que je n'aurais pas mis la main sur Alice ou Maya.

'' Laisse-moi du temps, Seth. Tu sauras, je te le promets. D'abord, il faut que je parle à Alice et Maya.

'' Alice et maya a vu et ressentit quelque chose, non?

'' Oui, juste au moment ou vous arriviez.

'' Ça concerne l'hybride sauvage qui a pénétré dans ta chambre?

'' Il y a sûrement un lien.

Il réfléchit quelque secondes en m'observant.

'' Toi, tu me cache quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

À quoi bon mentir? Il me connaissait si bien. Seth continua de me fixer, puis il se tourna vers l'entrée où ses frères patientaient, gauche et mal à l'aise. Un simple échange de regards suffit, et ils entreprirent de nous rejoindre, se frayant habilement un chemin au milieu des fêtards orgie, presque comme s'ils baisent avec eux aussi. Trente secondes plus tard, ils encadraient Seth.

'' Explique-toi! M'ordonna ce dernier.

Embry et Quil le troll regardaient de tous les côtés, mal à l'aise, inquiets.

'' Certains détails m'échappent encore, plaidai-je en cherchant une issue de secours.

Ils m'avaient acculé, dans touts les sens du terme.

'' Juste ce que tu sais, alors.

Tous les trois croisèrent leurs bras sur leur torse dans une même geste synchronisé qui aurait été amusant s'il n'avait été aussi menaçant. Soudain, j'aperçus Alice et Kate qui descendait les marches avec Maya, sa peau blanche illuminée par les éclairages mauves. Je l'appelai, immensément soulagée. Malgré le tintamarre sourd des basses et des soupires des clients en plein action, elle m'attendit. J'agitai la main, cependant qu'elle prenait conscience de la présence des trois loups garous maudit qui me dominaient. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de constater, que, la seconde d'avant, elle avait eu l'air apeurée et angoissée. Je me mordis la lèvre, tandis qu'elle nous rejoignait. Seth, Quil et Embry reculèrent, embrassés. Elle glissa son bras autour de ma taille.

'' Je dois discuter avec toi, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

'' Seth? Euh... à plus tard.

Nous commençâmes à les contourner, mais Seth s'appuya contre le mur, nous bloquant le passage.

'' Pas si vite si te plait, Alice.

'' Pardon? Répliqua Alice, incrédule de se faire nommée par son prénom par un loup-garou.

'' Dis-nous ce qui se passe, gronda-t-il.

Sans crier gare, Hermett apparût à côté du Quileute, l'air parfaitement terrifiant. Sans se presser, Seth s'écarta, ce qui semblait l'attitude la plus sage.

'' Nous sommes en droit de savoir, maugréa-t-il cependant en toisant poliment Alice.

Alec s'intercala entre deux, et les loups garous se tendirent.

'' Hé, du calme! Interviens-je. Nous sommes à une fête porno. Nous sommes censés nous amuser à baiser.

Personne ne m'écouta, naturellement. Seth fusillait Alice du regard. Hermet le fusillait du regard. Soudain, la nièce d'Alice se détendit.

'' Ça ira, Hermet, il a été polis avec ma tente et il n'a pas tort.

Son ami ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant.

'' Qu'as-tu vu? Demandai-je à Alice, à deux doigt d'exploser.

Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis se tourna vers moi. Apparemment, elle avait jugé que ses ennemis héréditaires méritaient d'entendre les dernières nouvelle vu que Seth a été très polie avec elle en l'appelant par leur prénom et pas par leur insulte habituelle.

'' La décision a été prise.

'' Vous partez pour Seattle.

'' Non, dit maya.

'' Ce sont eux qui viennent ici, balbutiai-je, un poids dans l'estomac.

Les indiens maudits nous observaient, lisant la moindre expression susceptible de passer sur nos traits. Ils étaient figés sur place, mais leurs mains tremblaient.

'' Oui, admit Alice.

'' À forks avec Dimitri leur chef.

'' Oui.

'' Pour...

'' L'une d'elle avais mon costume de ménagère et Dimitri a ton corsage rouge de travaille.

Je déglutis. Emmett paraissait désapprobateur, peu enclin à discuter ces matières en présence des loups.

'' Impossible de laisser ses hybride sauvage approcher, précise-t-il toutefois. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour protéger toute la ville.

'' C'est vrai, acquiesça Alice avec tristesse. L'endroit ou nous les arrêterons n'a guère d'importance, cependant. Vu leur nombre, quelques-uns finiront par rappliquer ici.

'' Non! Soufflai-je.

Le vacarme de la musique couvrit ma voix. Autour de nous, mes clients, mes voisins, mes ennemis mangeait, baisent, dansaient, inconscients de l'horreur, du danger, de la mort qui se profilaient. Par ma faute et celle d'Alice.

'' On doit m'en aller, marmonnai-je. Loin d'ici.

'' Ça ne changera rien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions affaire à un traqueur. Ils commenceront par Forks pour me capturée moi dit Alice et toi en second.

'' Alors, on ira ensemble a leur rencontre, S'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchent, ils partiront peut-être sans blesser personne si on coucher avec eux, tu dis que le sexe calmais les hybride.

'' Bella! Je refuse de coucher avec le tueur de Jasper! Protesta Alice furieuse.

'' Un instant! Lançais Seth. L'armoire à glace démarque?

'' Oui avec des représentant de l'espèce de Elizabeth, répondit-elle beaucoup même.

'' En quel honneur?

'' Leur chef veut m'avoir comme femme et Bella serais un bon otage de chantage sexuelle. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

'' Et ils vous dépassent en nombre?

'' Nous avons quelques avantage sur eux comme l'aide de Kate ici présente, elle est chef d'un clan Mexique qui est comme nous. C'est autres membre arrive demain soir. Ils sont nos alliées. Ce sera un combat égal.

'' Non, rétorquais Seth, tandis qu'un demi-sourire étrange et féroce se dessinait sur ses traits. Il ne sera pas égal vu que la meute maudite va vous rejoindre aussi.

'' Génial! S'exclama Maya, est-ce que je pourrais montée sur le dos de ta sœur. Seth.

'' Si elle le consentant ou que je le force peut-être vu que c'est toi la tueuse de vampire cannibale.

Figée d'horreur, je vis son visage passer du désespoir à l'exultation. Seth et elle se sourire, ravis.

'' Au regard de la situation, c'est mieux que rien contre une armée d'hybride sauvage, décréta-t-elle. En dépit des inconvénients mais moi je suis pour. Dit maya.

'' Il faudra nous mettre d'accord sur la stratégie, lâcha Seth. Ce ne seras facile pour nous, même si c'est plus notre boulot que le vôtres.

'' Je n'irai pas aussi loin, mais toute aide est la bienvenue. Nous n'allons pas faire les fines bouches.

Alice et maya sur la pointe des pieds, Seth se penchait vers elle. Tous deux étaient excités, bien qu'ils plissent le nez, à cause de l'odeur de chacun, curieusement Maya semblais pas du tout affectée par l'odeur.

'' Minute, minute, minute ! M'écriai-je. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ils me regardèrent avec impatience.

'' Tu ne croyais pas quand même pas que nous allions rester moi et ma sœur en dehors de cela ? Rigola Seth.

'' Oh que si ! Je vous l'ordonne.

'' Ta voyante pense autrement et maya aussi.

'' Alice ! Maya ! Interdis-leur ! Ils vont se faire tuer par des hybrides !

Les trois Indiens s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

'' Bella, m'expliqua Alice d'une voix douce et rassurante, si nous ne nous allions pas, nous serons tous massacrés. Ensemble.

'' Ce sera du gâteau, avec Maya qui dévore les vampires hybride en chasse, termina Seth à sa place, déclenchant de nouveaux rire chez Quil.

'' Combien sont-ils ? demande ce dernier, avide.

'' Non ! Hurlai-je.

'' Ça varie, répondit Alice sans me prêter attention. Vingt et un aujourd'hui, hui, mais leur nombre diminue.

'' Pourquoi ? S'enquit Seth avec curiosité.

'' C'est une longue histoire, et ici n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter.

'' Plus tard cette nuit ?

'' Oui, intervient soudain Kate d'un accent espagnol très présent mais magnifique. Nous avons déjà planifié moi et mon clan une réunion… préparatoire de guerre. Si vous devez lutter à nos côtés, vous aurez besoin d'instructions militaires.

Cette dernière phrase arracha une grimace aux indiens.

'' Non, gémis-je.

'' Ça risque d'être bizarre, commenta Alec. Je n'avais jamais songé que tu autoriserais des loups garou à combattre avec nous Katou. Une première, en quelque sorte.

'' Disons que tout ceux qui font chier dynes ou les volturi sont nos allier même si il empeste le chien mouillée. dit Kate en souriant.

'' Oui, acquiesça Seth, pressé désormais. Il faut que nous avertir la meute principal aussi, À quel heure ?

'' Vous vous couchez quand ?

Les Quileute levèrent les yeux au ciel.

'' Quelle heure ? répéta Seth.

'' Trois heures du matin ?

'' Où ?

'' Le clan de kata arrive a 2 heure a une quinzaine de kilomètres de la station des gardes-chasses de Hoh Forest. Arrivez par l'ouest. À partir de là, suivez notre odeur.

'' On y sera.

Seth et ses amis maudits se détournèrent, prêt à partir.

'' Attend Seth ! Criai-je. Je t'en supplie, ne mêle pas ta meutes à ça !

Il s'arrêta, me sourit, tandis que Quil et Embry filaient impatiemment vers la porte.

'' Ne sois pas cruche, Bella. Tu viens d'offrir à ma sœur un cadeau beaucoup plus précieux que celui qu'elle t'a donné.

'' Non ! Hurlai-je une fois encore, mon cri couvert par une guitare électrique.

Sans relever, il s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères. Impuissante, je la regardai disparaître.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Conseil de guerre.

'' Sûrement la soirée sexuelle la plus longue de l'histoire, me plaignis-je sur le chemin de retour.

'' C'est fini, maintenant, acquiesça Elizabeth en me caressant le bras.

Pour m'apaiser. J'étais la seule à avoir besoin de l'être, à présent. Elizabeth allait bien comme tous les Hua. Ils m'avaient rassurée. Alice en me tapotant la tête et maya aussi rapidement et en regardant Kate et Hermett avec insistance, si bien qu'une bouffée de calme m'avait submergée quand Archie me tapotais a son tour la poitrine; Anna en m'embrassant sur la bouche et en me promettant que tout se passerait bien; Emmett après m'avoir rassurer en riant bruyamment et en me demandant pourquoi je devrais être la seule à avoir le droit de flanquer des gnons aux loup-garou. La proposition de Seth les avait détendus, et ils étaient presque euphoriques, après ces longues semaines de stress. La confiance ayant remplacé le doute, la soirée s'était achevée sur une note réellement festive.

Sauf pour moi.

Il était déjà assez pénible – horrible, intolérable – que les Hua se battent pour défendre moi et Alice, que je les autorise à se mettre en danger pour moi ; or, voilà que Seth se sentait obligé de s'y mettre lui aussi avec Leah. Lui et ses sots de frères, dont la majorité était plus jeunes que moi, enfants surdimensionnées et trop musclés, qui attendaient la bagarre avec impatience, comme s'il s'était agi d'un pique-nique sexuelle sur la plage. Je n'acceptais pas qu'ils courent pareils risques. C'en était trop pour mes pauvres nerfs de nympho. J'avais envie de hurler.

'' Je viens avec toi, cette nuit, je veux rencontrée le clan de Kate, chuchotai-je histoire de contrôler mes pulsions.

'' Tu es épuisées, Bella.

'' Parce que tu crois que je vais être capable de dormir ?

'' C'est une première. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous réussissions tous à… coopérer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te retrouves au milieu de tout cela.

Argument qui me rendit d'autant plus anxieuse.

'' Si tu refuses, je demande à Seth.

J'allais dire Lily mais je ne veux pas me tromper avec Elizabeth et sa jalousie.

Il ferma les paupières face à ce coup bas. Tant pis ! Pas question d'être mise à l'écart. Elle ne répondit pas, nous étions chez Charlie, la lumière du porche était allumée.

'' Je te vois là-haut, maugréa-t-elle.

J'entrai sans bruit, mon père s'était assoupi sur le canapé trop étroit pour lui : il ronflait si fort que j'aurais pu démarrer une scie électrique sans le réveiller. Je le secouai vigoureusement.

'' Papa ! Charlie !

Il grommela, n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

'' Je suis là. Monte te coucher. Tu vas t'abîmer le dos autant que Billy black, ici. Allez, debout !

Il me fallut quelques autres secousses. Il n'émergea pas vraiment, mais je parvins à le remettre sur pieds et à l'aider à gagner son lit, sur lequel il s'affala tout habiller et se remit à ronfler immédiatement. Pas de danger qu'il me cherche avant un bon moment.

Elizabeth m'attendis dans ma chambre pendant que je me débarbouillais de mes nombreuse orgie de la soirée et enfilais un Jean et une chemise en coton. Quand je revins, elle me regarda sinistre, suspendre dans l'armoire l'ensemble offert par Alice.

'' Viens ici, dis-je en l'attirant vers mon lit.

Je la poussai dessus avant de me blottir contre elle. Elle avait peut-être raison, j'étais assez fatiguée pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Pour autant, elle ne s'esquiverait pas sans moi. M'enroulant dans ma couette, elle me serra contre elle.

'' Détends-toi, s'il te plaît, Bella.

'' Oui, oui.

'' Ça va marcher, j'ai un bon pressentiment.

Je serrai les dents. Elle irradiait le soulagement. J'étais là seul à me préoccuper de Leah et de ses amis. Plus qu'eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs. Et de loin, Elizabeth devina que j'allais craquer.

'' Écoutes-moi, murmura-t-il. La tâche va être facile. Les nouveau-nés hybride seront complétement désarçonnées, ils ne sauront même pas que les loups garous existe ni que je suis une hybride diverger. Je les ai vus agir en groupe et je les ai comparées au souvenir d'Alec et des mienne aussi vu que j'en ai souvent combattue a la même époque. Je suis persuadé à cent pour cent que même les techniques de chasses de bêtes fonctionneront et oublie pas qu'un nouveau née vampire est aussi puissant qu'eux et Maya est un nouveau née vampire très puissante en plus de ses don pour la fuite du danger. Nos adversaires seront divisées, perdus, il n'en restera même pas assez pour nous autres. Si ça se trouve, d'aucuns seront réduits à jouer les spectateurs.

'' Une vraie promenade de santé, marmonnai-je d'une voix plate.

'' Chut ! Tu verras. Inutile de t'inquiéter maintenant.

Il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse qui, cependant, ne m'apporta nul apaisement. Des gens – d'accord, des vampires et des loups garous – que j'aimais baiser allaient être blessées. À cause de moi et d'Alice. Encore une fois. J'aurais préféré que ma malchance choisies ses cibles plus soigneusement. J'avais envie de hurler au ciel vide : « SI tu veux coucher avec Alice, Alors il faudra me passée sur le corps avant ! On est là ! » Je m'efforçai de trouver un moyen d'obliger le destin à se focaliser que sur moi et Alice. Cela ne serait pas simple. J'allais devoir prendre mon mal en patience…

Je ne m'endormis pas. À ma grande surprise, les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, et j'étais alerte quand Elizabeth se redressa.

'' Tu es sûre de vouloir venir rencontrée le clan de Kate au lieu de te reposer ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil peu amène. En soupirant, elle me prit dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre.

Elle partie en hyper vitesse dans les bois obscurs, moi perchée sur son dos, et je sentis son exaltation. Elle courait comme s'il le faisait rien que pour nous deux, pour le plaisir, pour la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. En une occurrence moins pénible, j'en aurais été heureuse.

Lorsque nous débouchâmes sur la grande plaire, le clan de Kate était déjà là, un ténébreux brun qui je crus un moment a Laurent volturi mais parlais en riant des blague d'Emmett qui se répercutait dans la nuit et a ses coté sa compagne. Elizabeth me posa à terre, et nous les rejoignîmes, main dans la main. La lune étant cachée derrière les nuages. Et entendais une d'elle : Salut bulldozer hua en espagnol.  
C'était la femme du ténébreux brun qui plaisantait. Il me fallut une minute Pour reconnaître le terrain de football des Hua. C'était là, qu'un an auparavant, lors de la première soirée orgie détendue que j'avais passée en leur compagnie sexuelle, un match avait été interrompu par les volturi. Il était étrange de retrouver ces lieux, comme si le rassemblement était incomplet, en l'absence de Félix, de Dimitri et de Dynes. Sauf que Félix ne reviendraient jamais, dynes a déménagée en Alaska et ne reviendra pas et Dimitri est banni et dirige une armée de hybride sauvage pour violer m'a Alice. Le schéma ne se répéterait pas. Tous les schémas étaient cassées, peut-être. Oui, à la réflexion, quelqu'un avait brisé le nôtre. Était-il possible que les Volturi soient le grain de sable qui avait grimpé la machine ? J'en doutais.

Dimitri m'était toujours apparu comme un traqueur doté d'une force sexuelle de la nature, pareille à un cyclone qui partait de la côte et filait tout droit à l'intérieur du pays, inévitable, implacable et pervers, mais prévisible. Quoique. J'avais tort sans doute de le réduire à cela sauf pour la perversité. Il était peut-être capable de s'adapter.

'' Tu sais ce que je pense ? Demandai-je à Elizabeth.

'' Non, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Que penses-tu ?

'' Pour moi, _tout_ est relié.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est relié ?

'' Les trois événements désagréables qui se sont produits depuis ton retour. Dimitri revenue dans les parages a la tête d'une armée d'hybride, les hybrides nouveau-nés à Seattle, et l'hybride sauvage dans ma chambre. Je suis d'accord avec Alec, les Volturi respectent leurs propres règles et c'est pour sa que Dimitri en est bannis. D'ailleurs, si c'était eux les coupables, ils s'y prendraient mieux. (Je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, songeai-je.) Tu te souviens, l'an dernier, quand tu as pourchassée dynes et Dimitri pour sauver maya ?

'' Oui, ils m'ont semée.

'' D'après Alice, tu es allez au brésil, c'est Dimitri qui t'y a mené ?

'' Oui.

'' L'idée des jeunes hybride lui est sûrement venue de là-bas, sauf que il a pensée que sa serais un gros défis pour toi de faire une armée d'hybride et non de nouveau née vampire vu que toi tu es une guerrière de nouveau née mais que tu a jamais confrontée une armée d'hybride et la blague d'Alice aussi l'a encouragée dans cette idée quand il a été rappelez de force a Québec par le conseil de Marcus. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait, et que ses créations échappent à son contrôle à cause qui sont en moitié humaine comme toi.

''Seul Dimitri a une notion exacte de la façon dont fonctionne mon esprit et celle d'Alice, objecta-t-il.

'' Certes, cela n'empêche pas au reste des clans du sud d'être vaguement au courant. Dynes et Dimitri ont vécu là-bas suffisamment longtemps. Il était encore assez complice avec Dynes pour accepter de lui rendre service. Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas confié ce qu'il avait appris ?

'' Ce n'est ni Dynes ni Dimitri qui est entrée chez toi, insista Elizabeth.

'' Il s'est peut très bien s'êtes fait de nouveaux amis. Réfléchis un instant. Si c'est vraiment Dimitri qui est derrière ce qui se passe à Seattle, il a des tas de nouveaux amis demi-humains, pour le moins. Il les a même crées en violent tous ses humaine.

'' Oui, finit-t-elle par admettre au bout de quelques minutes. Des rides au front. Ça se tient. Bien que je continue par habitude de croire que les volturi ont quelque chose à avoir…. mais ta théorie à du bon, cependant. Elle correspond bien à la personnalité de Dimitri et de Dynes. Depuis le début, il a montré un redoutable instinct de préservation sur ce qui voulait réserver comme traitement à Alice et Maya. Si ça se trouve, c'est un autre don, chez lui mise à l' écart son légendaire pouvoir de traqueur, en tout cas, ce complot, pour peu qu'il reste cachée derrière son armée de demi-humain, ne le mettra pas en danger vis-à-vis de nous. Voir de volturi. Il espère peut-être que nous gagnerons, même si nous y laissons des plumes. L'essentiel serait alors qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant parmi ses combattants, vu que si on en laisse en vie il pourrait témoignée contre lui et les volturi. S'il y en avait je te parie qu'il les éliminerait en personnes… quoique… il a au moins un ami mature, car aucun vampire pure n'aurait épargnée ton père ni aucun hybride de mon Age non plus…

Il fronça les sourcils durant un long moment puis me sourit, soudain, s'arrachant à sa rêverie.

'' C'est très possible. Nous devons néanmoins nous préparer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs de ce qui nous attend. Tu es très perspicace, aujourd'hui. Impressionnant.

'' Cet endroit auquel je réagis, peut-être… j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout près, qu'il m'observe pour me violer.

'' Il ne te touchera pas à un cheveu de ta tête ni a Alice. Bella, se rebiffa-t-il.

En dépit de cette assurance, il balaya des yeux les bois sombres, une étrange lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles.

'' Que ne donnerais-je pas pour qu'ils soient effectivement ici, murmura-t-elle. Elle, mais aussi tous ceux qui ont tenté de te faire du mal a toi et a ma sœur. J'aurais enfin l'occasion de régler cela à coup de fouet et de katana. De mes propre mains d'hybride, une fois pour tout.

La férocité de son ton de comtesse me fit frémir, et je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens.

Nous avions presque atteint le reste de la famille. Je notai alors qu'Alice ne paraissait pas aussi optimiste que les autres. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart, observant Alec et Emmett qui s'étirait comme s'il s'échauffait.

'' Alice a un souci ? Demandai-je à Elizabeth.

'' Les loups arrivent, et elle ne voit plus rien de ce qui va se passer. Cette cécité la met mal à l'aise alors elle se fit au sens dérivée de Maya pour voir si elle a un danger.

En dépit de la distance, sa sœur l'avait entendu, et elle lui tira la langue. Il s'esclaffa.

'' Salut, Elizabeth ! lança Emmett. Salut, belle. Elle est d'accord pour que tu t'entraînes toi aussi ?

'' Je t'en prie, ne va pas lui donner des idées, protesta Janes a la défense de moi sa concubine.

C'était nouveau pour moi de la voir me défendre alors qu'au début elle me détestait royalement.

'' Quand nos invitées seront-ils là ? S'enquit mei.

'' Dans une minute et demie, soupira mon amoureuse après s'être brièvement concentrée. Je vais être obligé de traduire. Ils n'ont pas assez confiance en nous pour garder leur forme humaine.

'' Ce n'est pas facile pour eux, acquiesça son père. C'est déjà beau qu'ils viennent.

'' Ils seront en loups ! M'exclamai-je.

Elizabeth hocha le menton, surpris par ma réaction. Je déglutis en me rappelant les deux occurrences ou j'avais eu droit au spectacle de Leah et Seth dans sa peau de bête. La première, dans la petite clairière avec Dynes en défendant Maya; La seconde, sur le chemin forestier, lorsque Leah à empêcher Paul de me violer en bestialité. Ces souvenirs étaient empreints de terreur. De nouveau, un drôle d'éclat illumina les iris d'Elizabeth, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose, une chose pas forcément déplaisante. Elle se détourna vivement, de façon à ne pas m'en montrer plus.

'' Préparez-vous, dit maya au siens. Ils nous ont caché un truc.

'' Comment ça ? demanda Alice.

'' Chut !

Le cercle informel des denali et des Hua s'élargit soudain, se transformant en ligne blanche dont Alec et Emmett étaient le fer de lance. À la manière dont Elizabeth et Kate penchait le torse, j'en conclus qu'il regrettait de ne pas être de leur côté. Je renforçai ma prise autour de sa main. J'eus beau scruter la forêt, je n'y aperçus rien.

'' Bon Dieu ! marmotta brusquement Elizabeth. Je n'ai jamais vu pareil spectacle.

Anna, et Janes et Rosalie échangèrent un coup d'œil effaré.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchotai-je. Je n'y vois rien !

'' La meute principal s'est agrandie.

Ne lui avais-je pas annoncé la transformation de Quil le troll ? Je poursuivis mon inspection de la lisière. Enfin, un éclat troua l'obscurité – leurs prunelles – à une hauteur anormale. J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient immenses, hauts comme des chevaux, mais dotés de muscles épais, couverts de fourrure, armées de dents pareilles à des couteaux qu'il était impossible d'ignorer. Je ne distinguais que ces yeux et ne tardai à en compter plus de six paires. Je me raidis, recomptai. Onze, il était onze….

'' Fascinant, surtout que la nouvelle ne vient pas même pas origine du push, à peine audible. Et elle me donne la migraine quand essaye de lire ses pensée dit Elizabeth.

Mei avança d'un pas lent, mouvement prudent destiné à rassurer.

'' Soyez les bienvenus ! lança-t-il.

'' Merci, de la part des deux meutes répondit Elizabeth d'une voix de voix atone.

Je compris qu'il transmettait les paroles de Jacob et Seth les deux chefs de meutes je tournai la tête en direction des prunelles luisantes de la louve blanche que je reconnus comme ma Lily, qui se trouvaient au milieu des meutes maudites, vers la plus grand des loups, dont la silhouette noire ne se détachait pas sur la pénombre.

'' Nous sommes prêts à écouter et à regarder, reprit Elizabeth sur le même ton détaché, mais pas à participer. Notre Self-Control à ses limites pour les deux meutes.

'' Cela sera amplement suffisant, acquiesça Mei. Mon fis, Alec et notre cousine Kate, ajouta-t-il en désignant ces dernière, ont de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Ils vont vous enseigner comment nos adversaires même si ils sont comme Elizabeth se battent, la meilleure façon de les vaincre. Vous devriez réussir à appliquer ces conseils à vos méthodes de chasse.

'' Différent-ils de moi ? Traduisit Elizabeth pour Jacob.

Mei opina.

'' Tous sont très jeunes, âgés d'à peine quelques mois, mais ils sont aussi vierge sexuellement et la seul moyen de faire entendre raison a des hybride c'est le viole par un vampire plus âgée je ne vous conseille pas cette méthode pour votre meutes, mais pour les tuer c'est a peu près les même technique que pour nous les vampires pure. Se sont des enfants, en quelques sortes. Ils n'auront ni savoir-faire, ni stratégie, juste la force brute sexuelle. Ils sont 30, ce soir. Dix pour vous dix, pour le clan de Kate et dix pour nous. Cela ne nous devrait pas poser de difficultés. Leur nombre peut encore baisser. Les nouveau-nées hybrides se battent entre eux à cause qui sont frustrée sexuellement.

Un grondement sourd parcourut la ligne ombreuse des bêtes, grommellement étouffée qui réussit cependant à trahir un certain enthousiasme de la meute maudite.

'' La meute maudit est prêtes à prendre plus que notre part, transmit Elizabeth.

'' Nous verrons sur place, répliqua Mei en souriant.

'' Savez-vous quand et comment ils arriveront ?

'' Ils traverseront les montagnes quatre jours, en fin de matinée. Lorsqu'ils approcheront, Alice et Maya les localisera afin de nous aider à les intercepter.

'' Merci pour cette information. Nous monterons la garde de notre côté.

Il y eut une sorte de soupir, et les prunelles s'affaissèrent au sol, les loups se couchaient. Après un court silence, Alec alla se poster dans l'espace qui séparait les trois clans. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à le voir, car sa peau se détachait sur les masses sombres des bêtes. Il adressa un coup d'œil circonspect à Elizabeth, qui hocha le menton, puis tourna le dos aux animaux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

'' Mei a raison, décréta-t-il, ne s'adressant qu'à nous, comme s'il essayait d'ignorer le public derrière elle. Ils se battent comme des enfants. Les deux éléments importants à ne pas oublier sont : un, de ne jamais les laisser enrouler leurs bras autour de vous et toujours les dominer si il tente de le faire, et deux, de pas tenter une approche directe, car ils y sont préparés. Tant que vous les attaquerez sur le flanc et ne cesserez de bouger, ils seront désorientés et ne sauront comment réagir. Emmett ?

Celui-ci s'écarta de nous, un vaste sourire aux lèvres. Alec recula et lui fit signe d'approcher.

'' Si je choisis Emmett en premier, c'est qu'il est le meilleur exemple de la stratégie brute d'une hybride sauvage totalement stupide.

'' Interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoir Alec gronda l'autre, vexé de l'insulte.

'' J'entends par là qu'Emmett compte sur sa puissance, qu'il va droit au but, mais qui est totalement idiot quand on sait le déjouer. Nos ennemis ne feront pas dans la subtilité non plus. Allez, Emmett, essaye de m'attraper comme si tu voudrais me dominer sexuellement Elizabeth.

Brusquement, je ne vis plus Alec. Emmett fonça sur lui à une vitesse, mais son jeune frère fut plus rapide, à croire qu'il n'avait guère plus de substance qu'un fantôme. Chaque fois que les grosses mains du géant semblaient vouloir se refermer sur lui, elles ne saisissaient que du vide. À côté de moi, Elizabeth observait le combat avec attention. Tout à coup, Emmett se figea comme si il était aveugle et Alec l'avais saisi par-derrière, ses dents à deux centimètres de sa gorge.

'' Rend moi la vue espèce de salle tricheur : dit le costaud en lâcha un juron. Les loups marquèrent leur appréciation d'un grondement.

'' On recommence, râla Emmett il a triché.

'' C'est mon tour ! protesta Elizabeth.

'' Une minute, les impatients, plaisanta Alec en cessant utiliser ses pouvoir. Je tiens a ce que Janes et Alice montre quelque chose a Bella.

Elle invitait sa sœur jumelle à le rejoindre.

'' Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle contre Dimitri, mais Janes va te prouver que c'est inutile.

J'avais beau être certaine que janes ne blesserait jamais Alice avec ses pouvoir, j'eus du mal à ne pas hurler quand elle s'accroupit devant elle Immobile, elle avait l'air d'une toute petite poupée tout les deux, après l'imposant Emmett. Les deux souriaient. Alec avança, puis feinta à gauche. Elle fermait les yeux. Soudain il bandit, disparaissant à mes yeux. Il réapparut de l'autre côté d'Alice. Elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Janes et lui repartit à l'attaque. Et tout les deux se retrouvèrent à côté de sa cible une fois encore. Tout ce temps-là, Alice n'avait cessé de sourire et de garder les paupières closes. Je décidai de l'observer plus attentivement : elle bougeait. Obnubilée par les mouvements d'Alec et de Janes, je ne m'n'étais pas aperçue. Elle se déplaçait d'un tout petit pas à l'instant précis ou elle se ruait en duo sur elle, puis en effectuant un autre quand les mains tendues d'Alec passaient en sifflant là ou elles avaient espéré attraper leur proie.

Alec et Janes redoubla ses assauts, Alice accéléra le mouvement, elle dansait, tournant, ondoyant, virevoltant sur elle-même, tendis que eux, tel un partenaire, bondissait sans jamais la toucher. On aurait dit une chorégraphie. Même a un moment Janes et Alec se fonçais dedans en se plaquant comme une rencontre de deux joueur de base-ball pour une balle. Finalement Alice éclata de rire. Comme surgie de nulle part, elle était perchée sur le dos de ses compagnon, lèvres contre leur coup et les dominais.

'' Je vous ai eu ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa gorge de janes.

'' Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit monstre, répliqua-t-elle amusé.

Les loups grommelèrent. Cette fois, ils me parurent un peu anxieux.

'' Apprendre à nous respecter ne leur fait pas de mal, marmonna Elizabeth, amusé, avant d'ajouter à voix haute à moi l'hybride sanglante a présent !

Elle serra ma main puis s'éloigna et Janes allais prendre sa place, mais Elizabeth la pris par le torse vu qu'elle voulait que sa sois Janes sa partenaire, alors Alice en profitais.

'' C'est chouette, hein ? me dit-elle, ravie.

'' Très ! Maugréai-je.

Elizabeth fila sans bruit vers Janes, agile et circonspecte comme un lynx. Les deux filles se mesuraient du regard, sur leur garde.

'' Je te surveille, toi, lâcha soudain Alice, si bas que je l'entendis à peine, bien qu'elle eût parlé à mon oreille. Compte sur moi pour l'avertir si jamais tu tentes quelque chose. Te mettre en danger ne servira à rien. Si tu mourrais, ni elle ni l'autre ne renonceraient à se battre. Tu ne changeras pas la situation. Alors, sois sage, compris ?

Je ne relevai pas.

'' Je la surveille, répéta-t-elle, la voix pleine de reproches.

Elizabeth et sa sœur luttait, à présent, fouet contre main libre. Le combat était encore plus fantastique que les précédent, Elizabeth utilisais ses technique de chasseur légendaire et Janes ses pouvoir qui lui fessais mal mais lutais quand même contre la douleur.  
Elizabeth avais autant plus d'expérience que Janes et Alec, et elle tachait de recourir autant que possible à son instinct. Ses pensées, déchiffrée par Elizabeth, le trahissaient toujours Janes et repoussais ses attaque de douleur mental en les contournant, cependant, une fraction de seconde avant chacun des ses mouvements, elles se ruèrent à l'attaque, encore et encore, dans un concert de grognements primaux, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réussisse à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Le spectacle était à la fois dur à supporter et excitant à regarder, mais encore plus dur à ignorer. Ils bougeaient trop vite pour que je puisse saisir précisément ce qui se passait. De temps en temps, les yeux des loups retenaient mon attention. j'avais le sentiment qu'ils comprenaient mieux que moi de quoi il retournait, un peu trop même, sans doute.

Quand janes et Elizabeth se rentrais a collision en lute, un tentais de la dominer totalement en lui arrachant même ses vêtement mais Elizabeth la repoussais d'un coup léger de migraine mental, Riant, Janes recula tandis qu'Élisabeth se redressaient, hilare aussi.

'' Match nul, déclara Alec. On continue.

Tous passèrent à tour de rôle contre Elizabeth, Mei, Rosalie, Anna et cette fois, Alec contre mei, fut le plus atroce pour moi. Enfin, l'instructeur ralentit ses geste et les expliques dans le détail.

'' Vous voyez ce que je fais, là ? demandait-il. Oui, c'est ça. Concentrez vous attention sur leurs flancs, bougez tout le temps.

L'attention Elizabeth ne se relâcha pas un instant. Moi, j'eus plus de mal à suivre, car mes paupières s'alourdissaient. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures de baise. Appuyant contre Elizabeth, je fermai les yeux.

'' C'est bientôt terminé, murmura-t-elle.

Ce que confirma Alec, en se tournant vers les loups, aussitôt rattrapé par son malaise.

'' Nous recommencerons demain, annonça-t-il. N'hésitez pas à revenir.

'' Bien, traduisit Elizabeth. Nous serons là.

Mon amoureuse poussa un soupir, me tapota le bras s'écarta pour s'adresser au Hua.

'' La meute estimes qu'il serait utile que nous nous familiarisons avec les odeurs des uns des autres, histoire d'éviter des erreurs, dans le futur. Si nous ne pouvions ne pas bouger, ça leur faciliterait la tâche.

'' Très certainement, acquiesça Mei.

Les loups se mirent debout en grondant soudainement. J'écarquillai les yeux, toute fatigue oubliée. L'obscurité profonde de la nuit commençait à faiblir et, de l'autre côté des montagnes, le soleil illuminait les nuages, même s'il n'était pas encore levé. Quand les bêtes approchèrent, je fus soudain en état de distinguer leur silhouette, et leurs couleurs.

Naturellement, je reconnus Seth et Leah de la meute maudite à sa tête avec quill le troll à la queue aussi grosse qu'un poteau de téléphone. Et embry. Et il y avait aussi Jacob brun chocolat. Incroyablement grand, brun sombre comme la nuit, véritable monstre de mes pires cauchemars sexuelle- littéralement : la première fois que j'avais raconté la meute, dans la clairière, ses membres s'étaient mis à hanter mes rêves. Là, en les voyant tous, en prenant conscience de leur taille, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus de dix. Du coin de l'œil, je notai qu'Elizabeth observait mes réactions.

Jacob vint à Mei tout comme Seth. Alec et Janes se raidit, cependant qu'Emmett souriait. Le chef des loups flaira le médecin et parut tressaillir. Puis il passa à Alec et Janes, et le maudit ressentait même eux de Kate et de son membre de clan. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse et un loup blanche s'approche un peu trop et évitais de justesse un éclair projetée par Kate. Et je venais de voir était quoi le rapport avec l'empereur dans starwars. Elle maîtrisait l'électricité comme un sith.

'' Désolé dit Elizabeth a la meute, Kate aime pas être trop approché de trop près et c'est sa que son don qu'elle projette.

'' Mis disculpas s'excusais-t-elle.

Je comprenais a présent pourquoi Kate ne parlais proche pas que a la villa, elle parlait que espagnol et très mal l'anglais vu qu'elle avait un très mauvais accent mexicain quand elle parlait anglais. Une chance que je connaissais espagnol.

J'inspectai la bande principale de Jacob, à peu près certaine de repérer les nouveaux. Parmi eux, une bête semblable a Leah mais gris clair, bien plus menue que ses compagnons, qui émit un long gémissement quand Jacob s'éloigna, la laissant seule entre Mei et Janes. Je me fixai sur l'animal qui se trouvait juste derrière Jacob presque aussi grand que lui. Son poil était blanc, et comme si elle avait senti mon regard, elle tourna vers moi ses prunelles de harpie familières.

Je la dévisageai, à la fois émerveillée et fascinée. Son museau s'ouvrit, dévoilant ses crocs. Ce qu'aurait pu être effrayant se transforma en sourire, sa langue pendant prendre sur le côté. Je ris. C'était ma Lily. Leah écarta la gueule un peu plus. Ignorant ses compagnons maudit qui l'observaient, elle trotta jusqu'à moi, se bornant à jeter un coup d'œil à Elizabeth. Cette dernière, immobile, ne réagit pas. Leah plis ses membres antérieurs et baissa la tête, de façon à être à ma hauteur, m'examinant avec autant de soin qu'Elizabeth.

'' Lily ?

Le grondement qui monta dans sa poitrine sonna comme un assentiment. Je tendis une main qui tremblait légèrement et caressai sa joue. Ses prunelles noires se fermèrent, la grosse tête blanche s'appuya contre ma paume, tandis qu'un ronronnement ronflait dans sa gorge. Sa fourrure blanche était douce et rêche à la fois, tiède. J'y passai des doigts curieux, découvrant sa texture, frottant le cou, là ou la couleur s'assombrissait. Soudain la vilaine farceuse, elle me lécha le visage, du menton à la racine des cheveux, et je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais près d'elle.

'' Beurk salle pute ! C'est dégouttant ! Méchante chienne !

Je sursautai en arrière, non sans l'avoir giflé, ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait été humaine. Elle évita le coup en toussotant, un rire visiblement. Je m'essuyai à ma manche, incapable de ne pas m'esclaffer moi aussi, après tout quand elle est en forme loup c'est son amusement préféré elle-même fait le coup a Maya, probablement qu'elle avait tenté de faire pareille a Kate sauf qu'elle ignorait ses pouvoir électrique et elle a eu peur d'elle.

À cet instant, je m'aperçus que tout le monde nous observait, tant les Hua que les loups garous, les premier sauf Maya qui en riais il avait une expression perplexe et vaguement écœurée. Quant aux seconds. Il n'était pas facile de déchiffrer leurs traits. Seth semblais toutefois très content de la blague de sa sœur. Jacob lui semblais être fixé par l'autre grise qui semblais gémir contre lui. Elizabeth, elle, était tendue et clairement déçu. Elle avait sûrement espérée une autre réaction de ma part. Que je hure de terreur et m'enfuie pour me frapper un arbre pour devenir amnésique de Leah peut-être cette fois, par exemple. Leah émit à nouveau ce drôle de feulement-rire de harpie.

Le reste de la meute reculait à présent, sans quitter des yeux les Hua et les denali. Leah resta planté à côté de moi. Elles ne tardèrent pas à disparaître la forêt. Seuls deux maudits hésitèrent, à la lisière, image vivante de l'anxiété.

En soupirant, Elizabeth vient prendre ma main.

'' Prête à partir ? S'enquit-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers Leah. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails, ajouta-t-il en réponse à une question qu'avait pensée la louve.

Cette dernière gronda d'un air boudeur.

'' Ce n'est pas aussi simple, expliqua Elizabeth. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerai à sa sécurité.

'' De quoi parlez-vous ? Intervins-je.

'' De stratégie.

Leah nous observa à tour de rôle puis, tout à coup, fila vers les bois. Je remarquai alors un carré de tissus rouge noué à sa patte postérieure.

'' Attends ! Criai-je.

Mais elle disparut entre l'arbre, suivi par les deux compagnons qui l'avaient attendu.

'' Pourquoi est-t-elle parti aussi vite ? Soufflai-je.

'' Elle va revenir. Elle tient à parler en personne.

Je continuai d'observer les abords des bois en luttant contre le sommeil, épuisée. Comme promis, Leah réapprit en forme Leah bros avec la salopette et mais sans le gilet rouge. Sa poitrine était nue caché par la salopette, ses cheveux emmêlées. Elle ne portait que la salopette en temps que survêtement, n'avait pas de chaussures. Elle était seule, même si je soupçonnais son frère et ses amis de traîner dans le coin, invisible. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à nous rejoindre, même s'il exécuta un grand détour pour éviter les denali et les Hua, qui s'étaient regroupés et discutaient tranquillement.

'' O.k., demi-humaine, lança Leah à quelques pas de nous reprenant la conversation là ou elle l'avait laissée qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué ?

'' Je dois envisager toutes les éventualités, répondit Elizabeth. Et si l'un d'eux nous échappait ?

'' Admettons, grogna l'indienne, dédaigneuse. Dans ce cas, confie-la-nous. Colin et Brandy resteront à la réserve à la ferme de Jasmine. Elle ne risquera rien.

'' Seriez-vous en train d'évoquer ma petite personne ? M'emportai-je.

'' Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il compte faire de toi pendant la bagarre, se justifia Leah.

'' Faire de moi ?

'' Il est impossible que tu reste à Forks, Bella, expliqua Elizabeth d'une voix apaisante. Imagine qu'un de ses hybrides sauvages parvienne à filer.

'' Charlie ! Soufflai-je, glacée d'effroi.

'' Il sera avec Sue et Billy me rassure Leah. S'il le faut, ma mère commettra une viole pour l'attirer à La Push. Ça n'ira sans doute pas jusque-là. Ça se passera samedi, hein ? Il y a un match.

'' Samedi ? M'écriai-je, en proie au vertige. Flûte ! Notre vente tombe à l'eau, dis-je à Elizabeth.

'' Pas grave Bella Alice a était prévenant d'acheter par internet tout ce qu'elle voulait comme vêtement a la vente en avance. La preuve la robe bleue que tu porte en fait partie. On pourra toujours utilise ce prétexte a Charlie que tu va magasinée avec ma sirène.

'' Je pourrais dire a Angela et ben si ils veulent en avoir aussi comme sa ces deux là au moins ne seront pas en ville, et qui invite Mike et Jess pour des nouveau costume pour ses sœur au bordel.

'' Tu ne réussiras pas à évacuer tout le monde, murmura-t-elle.

'' Juste eux la au moins, le reste si il attaque a Lauren et Tyler et bien ce n'est pas trop grave je les aime pas. Que Lauren se fasse violer et Tyler soit leur déjeuner, ils l'ont bien méritée.

Leah et même Élizabeth riais de la bonne blague.

'' Enfin bref, nous te cacherons par précaution. Je te le répète, tout se passera bien. Ils ne seront pas assez nombreux pour nous occuper tous.

'' Alors, intervint Leah, impatiente. Que penses-tu de la confiner à la ferme de Jasmine.

'' Elle y est allée trop souvent, objecta Elizabeth. Elle a laissé sa trace sexuelle partout. D'après Alice, il n'y aura que de très jeunes vampire hybride, mais ils ont été crées par quelqu'un de mûr et d'expérimentée vu que c'est Dimitri leur créateur. Le combat pourrait n'être qu'une diversion de Dimitri. Certes, Alice devinera s'il décide d'intervenir lui-même pour la capturer, sauf que nous aurons d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment-là. Si ça se trouve, Dimitri ou le responsable compte là-dessus. Et Alice doit être difficile à dénicher. Je refuse de courir ce haut risque de viole.

'' Dans ce cas planque-là ici, proposa Leah en désignant la forêt immense qui s'étirait jusqu'aux conforts de la chaîne d'Olympic. Il y a des milliers de possibilité qui ne seraient qu'à quelque minute de nous en cas de besoin.

'' Non. Son arôme est trop fort et particulièrement identifiable, combiné au mien qui est demi-humaine. Même si je la portais, nous laisserions une piste. L'odeur de notre clan est partout, certes, mais l'ajout du parfum de Bella attirait leur attention. Nous ne sommes pas certains du chemin qu'ils emprunteront et les hybride sauvage Alice a du mal a les détectée parfois. S'ils croisaient notre trace avant…

Tous deux grimacèrent à cette perspective.

''Il y a bien une solution, maugréa Leah, lèvres pincées, pensive.

Je tanguai sur mes pieds, et Elizabeth m'enlaça pour me soutenir.

'' Je te ramène, tu n'en peux plus. Et puis Charlie ne va pas tarder à se réveiller…

'' Une seconde, interrompit Leah. Mon fumet de fille louve vous répugne surtout toi en temps hybride, non ?

'' Bien imaginé, admit Elizabeth qui avait deux longueurs d'avance. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Alec ?

Ce dernier vint à nous, Alice sur ses talons.

'' Vas y, Leah, dit Elizabeth.

Le visage de ma harpie Quileute trahissait un étrange mélange d'émotions. Elle était à la fois excité par son plan et gêné par la proximité de ses ennemis et rival sexuelle. Elle tendit les bras vers moi, je me cabrai. Elizabeth souffla.

'' Nous allons tester un truc, se défendit Leah, juste voir si je suis capable de semer la pagaïe dans les odeurs des hybride sauvage pour cacher ta trace.

Je la regardai avec suspicion.

'' Laisse-la te porter, Bella, approuva Elizabeth.

Je fronçai les sourcils boutants.

'' Cesse de boutée et faire ta gamine, s'énerva la harpie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur ce, elle me prit d'autorité dans ses bras.

'' L'arôme de Bella est beaucoup plus puissant pour moi, dit Elizabeth à Alec, mieux vaut que tu essaye, toi et Janes.

Leah prit la direction des bois, je ne protestai pas, me contentai de bouder, gênée d'être étreinte par ma copine en un geste trop intimes sans être payer avant. Elle n'était pas obligée de me serrer ainsi. Qu'éprouvait-t-elle, elle ? Cela me rappelait notre dernier après-midi à La push, un souvenir désagréable.

Nous n'allâmes pas très loin, Leah parcourant un vaste arc de cercle avant de regagner la prairie par un autre chemin. Elizabeth était seule.

'' Tu peux me poser, maintenant, et tu me dois 30 million de dollar pour la balade. Dommage que Kate ta ratée salle pute.

'' Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'expérience.

Elle ralentit le pas, raffermit son étreinte.

'' Ce que tu es agaçante !

'' Merci.

Soudain, Janes et Alec surgirent de nulle part et se retrouvèrent près de leur sœur. Leah avança encore d'un pas et me lâcha. Sans le regarder, j'allai prendre la main d'Elizabeth.

'' Alors ? Demandai-je.

''À condition que tu ne saigne pas et ne touche a rien. Bella, aucun hybride n'osera fourrez son nez sur cette piste sauf évidement Elizabeth, répondit Alec en plissant le nez.

'' Succès garanti, renchérit Janes, tout aussi dégoûtée.

'' Cela m'a donné une idée, reprit son compagnon.

'' Bien vu, acquiesça Elizabeth.

'' Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? marmonna Leah à mon intention.

Boudeuse je l'ignorais, Elizabeth se lança dans ses explications :

'' Nous allons semer des indices olfactifs, Bella. Les nouveau-née hybride sont des traqueurs sexuelle, ton odeur sexuelle les excitera, et ils viendront à l'endroit exact que nous aurons choisi pour les recevoir. Nous nous sépareront pour qu'ils nous attaquent sur deux fronts. La moitié dans la forêt, ou les loups maudits les attendront…

'' Oui ! Le coupa Leah, les yeux brillants.

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire de franche camaraderie. J'avais la nausée. Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi impatientes ? Je refusais qu'elles courent pareil danger. Je m'y opposais.

'' N'y compte pas ! Lâcha soudain Elizabeth, sèchement. Je n'ai pas oublie ce que tu as fait quand tu la hypnotisée salle garces.

Je sursautai, croyant qu'elle avait deviné mes pensées, mais elle fixait Janes.

'' Oh sa va je plaisantais, dit Janes.

Alec lui écrasa le pied.

'' Si Bella était avec nous, précisa-t-elle à notre intention, ça rendrais tous les hybride fous. Ils ne pourraient se concentrer sur rien d'autre et cela nous faciliterait la tâche… mais c'est trop risqué pour elle.

Je devinai qu'elle lui était difficile de renoncer à ce plan, qu'elle ne s'y résignait qu'à cause de la réprobation d'Elizabeth sa créatrice.

'' Hors de question pouffiasse ! décréta d'ailleurs cette dernière sur un ton sans appel.

'' D'accord, s'inclina Janes était qu'une blague Lizzie chérie.

Prenant Janes par la main, il l'entraîna vers le reste de la famille, suivi par le regard médusé de Leah.

'' Janes envisage les choses d'un point de vue stratégique et humoristique pour elle, le défendit Elizabeth. Elle examine toutes les options même eux qui me déplaise pour me faire chier. C'est de la rigueur de sa jalousie, pas de l'insensibilité. Elle adore me faire chier avec rigueur.

Leah grogna, sceptique et ne pas comprendre son humour noir.

'' J'amènerai Bella ici vendredi après-midi, reprit Elizabeth. Afin d'y laisser la trace destinée à les attirer. Rejoins-nous puis tu la porteras jusqu'à un endroit que je connais. Loi d'ici et facile à défendre au cas où. Moi, je suivrai un autre chemin.

'' Et après ? On l'abandonne là-bas avec un portable ? rétorqua la Quileute.

'' Tu as mieux à suggérer ?

'' Oui.

'' Oh ! Encore une fois, félicitations, clébards en chaleur.

'' Nous avons tenté de persuader Jacob de rester à la réserve avec les trois dernière recrues, m'expliqua Leah Malheureusement mon ex est têtu comme une mule. Alors, je vais lui confier la tâche de téléphone mobile à sa moitié.

Je fis mine d'avoir pigée, ne trompai personne.

'' Tant que la nouvelle gardera sa forme de loup, précisa Elizabeth, elle sera connectée à la meute principal. Elle servira d'intermédiaire entre toi et nous .La distance ne pose pas de problème Leah ?

'' Non.

'' Quatre cent kilomètres ? Impressionnant !

'' Et plus tu aurais trouvé sa drôle on a tenté moi et Seth de faire tout les États-Unis au complet moi du coté du Colorado et lui a New-York a cause que Jasmine la emmener la semaine dernière a New-York et on voulait faire le test et sa fonctionne très bien quand même. La communication était excellente et aucune interruption de mobile en plus. Et on pensait tout notre temps à dire : test 1 2 un deux.

Je hochai la tête, amusée et terrifiée cependant, je revoyais le sourire joyeuse de Leah, sa ressemblance avec la Leah d'autrefois. Elle ne devait guère avoir plus de quinze ans. Son enthousiasme lors de la soirée autour du feu de camps prenait soudain un nouveau sens.

'' C'est une bonne idée, continua Elizabeth. Je me sentirai mieux si votre nouvelle est là-bas. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu y laisser Bella seule. Quand je pense qu'on en est réduits à faire confiance a des obsédée de bestialité comme vous les loups garous.

'' Et nous ? Combattre aux côté de violeuse nocturne de vampire au lieu de les combattre !

'' Il t'en restera quelques-uns quand même.

'' C'est bien pour cela que nous avons accepté de jouer le jeu.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Égoïste envers Alice.

Par crainte que je ne réussisse pas à m'accrocher à elle tant j'étais fatiguées, Elizabeth me ramené à la maison dans ses bras. Je dus m'endormir sur le chemin.

Quand je reviens à moi, j'étais au lit et la lumière du jour, pâlotte, entrait par la fenêtre selon un angle bizarre, comme si nous étions au milieu de l'après-midi. Je bâillai et m'étirai, mes doigts cherchant Elizabeth sans la trouver. Je marmonnai son nom, sa main fraise et lisse frôla la mienne.

'' Es-tu réveillée pour de bon, cette fois ? murmura-t-il.

'' Oui. Pourquoi, il y a eu de fausses alertes ?

'' Tu as été très agitée pendant mon orgie privée, tu as parlé toute la journée.

'' Quoi ? Quelles heures est-il ?

'' Tu as dormis longtemps. Tu méritais une grasse matinée sexuelle.

Je m'assis, la tête me tourna. La lumière n'avait pas menti, l'après-midi était bien avancé.

'' Tu dois avoir faim ? Je tes apporter le petit déjeuner au lit? Il y avait plus de lait alors j'ai pris celui du lait du push, sa une odeur bizarre mais tu semblais en vouloir.

'' Tu as utilisé du lait du push ?

'' Bien sur pour tout le déjeuner et même un verre pour toi regard.

Je vie le plateau avec un déjeuner complet préparée à la semence de loup-garou mais ça Elizabeth ne le savais pas et je décidais de ne rien dire pour lui dire une farce.

Elle me déposait le plateau et je me suis mis à manger avec appétit ce déjeuner surprise, prudente comme s'il craignait que je ne fasse tombée le plateau. Je surpris mon reflet dans l'enveloppe chromée de la machine.

'' Beurk ! Je suis affreuse.

'' Nuit blanche. Il aurait sûrement été préférable que tu reste tranquillement ici.

'' Pour tout rater ? Merci bien ! Mets-toi dans le crâne que je ferai bientôt partie de la famille.

'' C'est une perspective qui ne me déplaît pas, sourit-t-elle.

Je m'assis pour manger avec elle, elle s'installa à mon côté, pouvant un verre de lait. Quand je soulevai ma tartine, je remarquai qu'elle contemplait en buvant son lait, mon poignet. Je n'avais pas enlevé le bracelet donné par Seth de la part de Leah.

'' Tu permets ? me demanda-t-elle en tendant les doigts vers le minuscule loup.

'' Oui, bien sûr.

Elle soupesa le pendentif dans sa paume neigeuse. Un coup instant, j'eus peur quelle ne la réduise en miettes. Elle ne se permettrait jamais cependant, et je me sentis honteuse de l'avoir seulement envisagé. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, elle relâcha l'objet qui se balança doucement. Je tentais de déchiffrer l'expression d'Elizabeth, en vain. Elle paraissait songeuse et vidais son verre de lait, rien de plus. S'il éprouvait quelque chose, elle le cachait.

'' Jasmine black peut t'offrir des cadeaux et Seth aussi, eux.

C'était une constatation, pas une question ni une accusation. C'était également une allusion à mon dernier anniversaire, à ma réaction butée d'alors : je n'avais pas voulu qu'on me fasse des présents sauf des orgies sexuelles, surtout d'elle. Caprice sans grande logique que personne n'avait respecté au demeurant.

'' Tu m'as déjà offert des cadeaux, lui rappelai-je. J'aime les orgies et ceux que l'on fabrique soi-même.

'' Et les machins d'occasion, les objets de récupération, sont-ils acceptables ?

'' Comment ça ?

'' Comptes-tu portes ce bracelet longtemps ?

Je haussai les épaules.

'' Tu ne voudrais pas vexer ta copine Leah ?

'' Oui, j'imagine.

'' Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas juste que je sois moi aussi représentée ?

Tout en parlant, elle caressait les veines de mon poignet.

'' De quelle manière ?

'' Avec un pendentif, quelque chose qui me rappellerait à ton bon souvenir sexuelle.

'' Pourtant si tu frappe un arbre sa sera utile a se rappeler de moi. Bella de la jungle

'' A moins de frapper un arbre, tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées tout comme toi au lit quand je dors. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une piqûre de rappel.

'' Si je te donnais quelque chose, le porterais-tu ?

'' Un objet de récupération ?

'' Oui, quelque chose que j'ai depuis pas mal de temps.

Elle me gratifia de son sourire angélique. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Du moment que cela permettait de limiter sa réaction de jalousie au cadeau de Leah…

'' S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir, murmurai-je.

'' Tu n'as donc pas noté combien c'est injuste ? lança-t-elle, accusatrice tout à coup. Moi, si.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

'' Tout tes client humain a le droit de t'offrir des trucs, sauf moi ou ma famille. J'aurais adoré marquer ton diplôme avec un quelque chose d'autre qu'un déjeuner au lit ; je m'en suis abstenue parce que je savais que tu me ferais un caprice d'actrice et que tu le prendrais plus mal que de la part d'une rival sexuelle. Il y a vraiment deux poids deux mesures. Tu m'expliques ?

'' Ce n'est pas bien compliqué Elizabeth. Tu compte plus sexuellement que quiconque de mes autre client, pour moi. Et tu m'as donné ta personne. C'est plus que je ne mérite, et tout ce que tu rajoutes renforce le déséquilibre qui nous sépare.

'' Cette façon de me considérée est d'un ridicule consommée.

Je me bornai à mâcher calmement, consciente qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas si je lui retournais le compliment. Soudain, son portable sonna. Elle vérifia le numéro de son correspondante avant de décrocher.

'' Oui, Alice ?

Je fus aussitôt sur mes gardes, mais elle ne parut guère étonnée par ce que sa sœur lui révélait, se bornant à soupirer à plusieurs reprises.

'' J'avais plus ou moins deviné, finit-t-elle par répondre en me jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur. Elle en parle souvent quand on la baise dans son sommeil.

Je rougis qu'avais-je pu encore dire pendant qu'elle me violait ?

'' Je m'en occupe, promit-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Aurais-tu quelque chose de particulier à me confier ? me demanda-t-elle ensuite, mécontente.

Je réfléchis. Après l'avertissement d'Alice la veille, je devinai les raison de son coup de fil. Je me souvins aussi des rêves qui avaient agité ma nuit dans lesquels je pourchassais Alec jusqu'à la prairie ou je ne finissais pas trouver Alice au prise avec ce monstre de Dimitri et qui me hurle de partir et… son armée l'armée de monstre hybride qui souhaitaient me violer, mais auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention, car ma décision de vouloir protéger Alice en me fessant violer avec elle par Dimitri. Je ne devinai que trop bien aussi cet Elizabeth avait saisi de mes marmonnements ensommeillés. Je fis la moue, évitait son regard. Elle patienta.

'' L'idée de Janes me plaît bien pour une fois, finis-je par avouer.

Elle grogna.

'' J'ai envie d'aider. J'en ai _besoin._

'' T'exposer ne rendra service à personne ni a nous ni a Alice.

'' Ce n'est pas l'avis de ta fille. Qui est notre expert en la matière.

Elizabeth me fusilla du regard.

'' Tu ne réussiras pas à m'éloigner, insistai-je. Je refuse de me cacher pendant que vous autres vous mettez en danger pour moi.

'' Alice ne t'a pas vue avec nous mais perdue dans les bois, se dérida-t-elle brusquement. Tu n'arriveras pas à nos localiser, juste à m'inquiéter davantage quand il faudra que je parte en quête de toi.

'' Elle a négligé Jacob Black ou sa nouvelle recrue, rétorquai-je en m'efforçant d'être aussi calme que elle. Sinon, elle n'aurait rien su. Or, il souhaite autant que moi assister aux opérations. Je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à le persuader de me montrer le chemin, j'ai juste a convaincre Jasmine en nature pour ça.

Un éclair de colère traversa son visage, et il respira profondément pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

'' Voilà qui aurait pu marcher, si tu ne m'en avais rien dit. Maintenant, je vais juste demander à Jacob de donner certain ordre à sa nouvelle. Elle sera bien forcée d'y obéir.

'' Pourquoi Jacob t'écouterait-il ? Ripostai-je sans cesser de sourire. Surtout si s'explique à Jasmine qui m'est nécessaire d'être là-bas. Je suis certaine qu'elle préférera me rendre service plutôt qu'à toi.

'' Tu as peut-être raison, Auquel cas, je m'adresserai a Leah.

'' Et alors ?

'' Elle est surprotectrice de la nouvelle de la meute principal et aussi elle est la seconde de Seth si Seth refuse que tu viennes elle obéira. Tu l'ignore que Leah en temps que beta de son frère, doit aussi obéir a un ordre de la meute principal. Tu l'ignorais. Ses commandement son également indiscutables.

Elle me tenait, et elle le savait, je le lus sur mon sourire. Leah se renterait du coté de son frère, pour cette circonstance au moins, c'était indubitable. Profitant de ma déroute momentanée, Elizabeth enchaîna d'une voix douce et apaisante.

'' Cette nuit, j'ai eu l'occasion de déchiffrer l'état d'esprit des deux meutes en même temps. Fascinant. Encore mieux qu'un feuilleton tragique. Je ne me doutais pas que la dynamique régissant un aussi vaste groupe était à ce point complexe du a leur séparation de clan. La façon dont chaque individu dépendant de leur sang se confronte à la psyché générale est tout bonnement passionnante mais leur nouvelle Louvre principal est très dur a lire a cause ses pensée sont séparée en plusieurs pensée et sa me fout une migraine.

Elle essayait de m'entraîner sur un autre terrain, je lui adressai un coup d'œil assassin.

'' Leah et Jacob conserve bien des secrets, ajoute-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je ne relevai pas, furieuse, attendant une ouverture pour pousser mes pions.

'' As-tu remarquée la louve grise, la plus petite ?

Je hochai le menton avec raideur.

'' Ils prennent leurs légende de la séparation de clan avec un sérieux déconcertant. Rien ne les préparait à cela, toutefois.

'' D'accord, je craque. Ne les préparait à quoi ?

'' Ils ont toujours acceptée que seul les descendante et descendant de eau claire la chef maudite de ultapa le maudit avaient le pouvoir de la louve blanche et de se transformer.

'' Or, quelqu'un a récemment mutée pour qui ce n'était pas le cas ?

'' Si, si. Elle est bien une descendante consanguin de eau claire

'' Elle ?

'' Oui. Elle s'appelle Jasmine Young clairewater le sang de sa mère était maudite, vu que sa grand-mère était eau claire la louve blanche.

'' Quoi ?! Jasmine est une louve-garou ! Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi Leah ne m'en n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

'' Il est des détails qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de partager par son frère et Jacob, leur nombre par exemple. Lorsque soit Seth ou soit Jacob donne un ordre, les deux meutes ne peuvent pas l'ignorer sauf pour les deux chefs. Seth a pris toujours grand soin de penser à autre chose quand il arrivait à se retrouver près de toi ou Leah fessais pareille. Mais naturellement, depuis la nuit dernière, ils n'ont plus de secrets pour moi.

'' Je n'en reviens pas ! blanche-Jaz et les 7 loups est une des leur. C'est donc elle la nouvelle que tu ne voulais pas nommée et qu'elle te donnait la migraine a cause elle a un dédoublement de personnalité sexuelle. Elle a 7 personne en elle, le dimanche c'est blanche, lundi c'est midna, mardi Daisy, le jeudi c'est historienne celle que on dit être sa vrai personnalité vu qu'elle est amoureuse de Jacob. J'Ignore comment elle s'appelle le vendredi mais elle est très friande de bestialités vu qu'elle ne ressent pas la douleur du a son handicape.

'' Oui celle la s'appelle bestial-Jaz en passant dit Elizabeth.

'' Comment tu la susses ?

'' C'est celle du jeudi qui me la dit a présent je comprends pourquoi avais mal a la tête.

Je me rappelai soudain les paroles de Seth sur Jasmine et Jacob, son air de regretter d'avoir trop dévoilé quand il avait évoqué l'obligation qu'avait Leah de croisée ses yeux accusateurs chaque fois que Jasmine voulais coucher avec blanche le dimanche et qu'elle adorais le faire chier en fessant semblant de simuler imprégnation sur sa cousine pour se venger a cause que c'était après qu'il avait repris ses promesses en se trompant de chambre, elle est devenue une harpie détestable et en manque sur lui. je me souvient de Sue sur la falaise, une larme sur sa joue, lorsque le vieux Quil avait mentionné le fardeau et le sacrifice qu'avaient en commune les fils maudit Clearwater et que Eau clair était exilé pour aller vivre sa vie humaine dans la réserve Marikina après la mort la troisième épouse et cousine… je me remémorai Sue qui passait beaucoup de temps chez Jasmine, parce qu'elle avait des difficultés avec elle… autrement dit, parce que elle c'était elle aussi devenus une louve-garou maudite, a présent !

Jasmine la nympho a personnalité sexuelle multiple n'avait guère occupé mes pensées, sauf pour les fois quand était amnésique je passais chaque dimanche à la baiser avec sa personnalité qui appelais Blanche et Lily, ni Sue n'avait pas vraiment eu de la compassion pour elle sauf pour la mort de son mari, et une certaine pitié quand Leah m'avait révélé l'histoire de l'imprégnation de Jacob. Or, voilà qu'elle sa moitié était devenue un membre à part entière de sa meutes qu'elle entendait les pensées de son amant et aussi de sa cousine parfois, et elle les siennes. Leah avait dit détester cela.

« Toutes tes hontes égalées au grand jour. »

'' La malheureuse ! Chuchotai-je.

'' Elle leur rend l'existence très agréable au contraire, gronda amusée Elizabeth, premièrement la transformation a faite guerrière les blessures sexuelle de son mari durent une perte de contrôle, et elle peut enfin baiser qui elle veut dans les meutes vu qu'elle ressent encore moins la douleur qu'avant mais sa a un peu changée ses personnalité aussi a cause que la a présent elle peut changée de personnalité selon ses humeurs aux lieux de chaque jours de la semaine.

'' Dans quel sens ?

'' Elle lui est déjà assez dur de devoir partager les secrets sexuelle intimes. La règle tacts est de coopérer, de se facilité la tâche. Contrairement à Leah qui s'en amuse de façon malsaine avec ça. Tout le monde ne pâtit, sauf Jasmine qui sais la dominée a cause que Leah l'adorent, donc elle s'est beaucoup calmer quand elle a appris que elle a refusée être dans la bande maudite de sa cousine pour restée avec sa moitié.

'' Elle a de bonnes excuse, la défendis-je.

'' Je suis au courant, cette handicape qu'elle a de baiser des bête en bestialités même quand elle était humaine est de ne rien ressentir aucun douleur et leur imprégnation sont choses les plus étranges à laquelle elle m'ait été donné d'assister, et j'en ai pourtant vu, au cours de ma vie d'hybride des bizarreries. Le lien sexuelle unissant Jacob à Jasmine, ou plutôt Jasmine à Jacob, est indescriptible. Lui n'a vraiment pas le choix. Cela me rappelle _le Songe d'une nuit d'été,_ l'atmosphère chaotique créée par les sortilèges amoureux que lancent les fées… c'est magique. Presque aussi fort que ce que je ressens que ce que je ressens en baisant avec toi.

'' Pourquoi parles-tu de jeu malsain et que Jasmine la domine la dedans.

'' Leah ne cesse d'enquiquinée les événements désagréables de Jacob, comme avec Embry, par exemple.

'' Qu'est-il arrivé à Embry ? M'étonnai-je.

'' Sa mère est venue de la réserve Makah comme Jasmine aussi, il y a dix-sept ans, enceinte de lui. Ce n'est pas une Quileute. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle avait laissé le violeur derrière elle. Or, voilà que le fiston se transforme.

'' Et alors ?

'' Alors, les paris du violeur se portent sur le Vieux Quil Ateara, Joshua Uley, le père de celui qui ta droguer et tentée de te violer et te causée ta phobie des aiguille, Harry, le père de Leah ou Billy Black lesquels étais tous mariées à l'époque.

'' Non !

Décidément, Elizabeth avait eu raison en affirmant que c'était mieux qu'un feuilleton.

'' Du coup, poursuivit-il, Seth, Leah et Quil et Jacob se demandent lequel d'entre eux à un demi-frère maudit. Tous préfèrent s'imaginer que sa doit être ce droguer de Sam, dans la mesure où son père n'a jamais assurée et que même lui il était un vrai con de droguée qui a été bannis et tuer par Jacob de la bande principal, toutefois, Seth, n'ose pas aborder la question avec Sue.

'' Comment as-tu réussi à en apprendre autant en une seule nuit ?

'' L'esprit de la meute est hypnotisant. Tant de pensées, à la fois séparées en 2 groupes une maudit et l'autre non mais unis ! Sacrée lecture !

Elle avait l'air vaguement agacé, comme quelqu'un obliger de reposer un bon opéra au moment critique.

'' Les loups sont effectivement passionnants, acquiesçai-je, rieuse. Presque autant que toi lorsque tu essayes de me détourner de mon but.

Elle redevint aussitôt distante et poli.

'' Il est indispensable que je sois avec vous, Elizabeth, insistai-je.

'' Non, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

C'est là que j'eus une révélation sexuelle. Ce que je voulais finalement, c'était être au côté d'Elizabeth et d'Alice pour les protéger des hybrides. J'étais cruelle. Et égoïste.

'' Très bien, déclarai-je d'une voix dure en m'obligeant à ne pas le regarder. Dans ce cas… je tes déjà été forcée à rompre avec toi une fois, je connais mes limite. _Si tu pars avec Alice à ce combat c'est fini entre nous et je ne suis pas forcée à le faire._

Je m'interdis de lever les yeux, par crainte de découvrir la souffrance que je lui infligeais. J'entendis une brusque inspiration, suivie d'un silence. Je fixai la nappe sombre, souhaitant ravaler mes mots, consciente cependant que je ne m'y résoudrais pas. Surtout s'ils étaient efficaces.

Tout à coup, elle m'enlaça, caressant mes joues, mes bras. Elle me réconfortait alors que j'avais cherché à la menacée de la larguer ! Ma culpabilité en redoubla d'autant, sans le céder pour autant à l'instinct de survie. Or, Elizabeth fondamental dans celle-ci.

'' Ça n'ira pas jusque-là, Bella, souffla-t-elle. Nous réglerons la situation rapidement.

'' Ignorer si vous en reviendras ou non est intolérable, ce n'est pas une question de rapidité.

'' Ce sera facile. Tes peurs sexuelles sont infondées.

'' Ah oui ?

'' Je te le jure.

'' Tout le monde s'en sortira ?

'' Oui.

'' Donc, je n'ai pas besoin d'être présente pour Alice ?

'' Non. Elle-même vient de m'annoncer qu'ils ne sont plus que vingt-deux. Nous les battrons en un clin d'œil.

'' Parfait. Si je ne m'abuse, tu as même affirmée que certain parmi vous n'auraient rien à faire, sinon regarder. Tu le pensais vraiment ?

'' Oui.

C'était trop simple – elle devait bien se douter du piège.

'' Donc, Alice pourrais ne pas y participer et rester avec moi ? Je sais que toi c'est impossible tu es leur traqueuse mais Alice pourrais restée avec moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Si longtemps que je me résolus à la regarder. Ses traits avaient repris leur impassibilité marmoréenne un peu jalouse.

'' Pour résumer, enchaînai-je. Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit c'est plus dangereux pour Alice que tu ne veux bien me l'avouer, auquel cas j'estime que je devrais être sur place pour la protéger de la mesure de mes faibles moyens, soit ce sera si facile qu'ils se passeront de elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle ne pipa mot, et je compris qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes angoisses que moi. Mei hua, Anna, Emmett, Alec, Janes, Rosalie et Alice. Étais-je un monstre ? Pas un comme celui qui elle croyait être, mais un vrai. De ceux qui font du mal aux autres et ne s'imposent aucune limite quand il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Je voulais qu'Alice soit saine et sauf avec moi. Avais-je des limites ? Je n'en savais trop rien.

'' Est-tu en train de me demande a moi la permission que Alice nous laisse se battre sans ses pouvoir ? S'enquit-t-elle très doucement.

'' Oui, répliquai-je d'une voix égale, qui me surprit tant que j'étais déchirée au fond de moi. Ou de m'autoriser à vous accompagnée sur le champ de bataille. L'essentiel est que nous soyons ensemble.

Elle respira profondément, ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes joues, m'obligeant à la regarder en face. Très longtemps, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, qu'y cherchait-il ? Qu'y trouvait-il ? Mon sentiment de culpabilité était-il aussi évident à lire sur mes traits qu'elle pesait dans mon ventre ? Elle plissa les paupières, dissimulant ses émotions, puis me lâcha pour s'emparer de son mobile.

'' Alice ? Souffla-t-elle. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de venir surveiller Bella un moment, s'il te plait ? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Hermett.

Apparemment, elle accepta aussitôt.

'' Que vas-tu dire à son mari ? Demandai-je.

'' Je vais discuter de sa… non-participation à l'affaire.

Je n'eus aucun mal à saisir combien elle lui était difficile de prononcer ces paroles.

'' Je suis désolé.

Et je l'étais. Je me détestais de lui infliger cela et a Alice aussi. Pas assez cependant pour retenir un sourire triomphant, ni pour céder.

'' Ne t'excuse pas. Et n'aie jamais peur de me confier ce que tu ressens, Bella. Si cela t'es indispensable. Tu es ma priorité.

'' Je ne veux pas que Alice me prenne comme un choix entre toi et les tiens.

'' J'avais compris. Tu m'as proposé une alternative qui t'était nécessaire et je crois savoir pourquoi tu surprotège tellement Alice, c'est à cause que tu veux la protéger de Dimitri comme tu as réussi à protéger Maya de Dynes, j'ai opté pour la solution qui m'était indispensable. C'est ce qu'on appelle un compromis, sans doute. Si tu aurais dit le font de ta pensée envers Alice tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de menacée de me larguer pour sa, j'aurais sans problème autorisée Alice à être avec toi.

'' Merci, chuchotai-je en m'appuyant contre son torse.

'' De rien, murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant mon front.

Longtemps, nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger. Deux voix se disputaient en moi. L'une qui exigeait que je sois une gentille nympho et courageuse, une qui ordonnait à l'autre de se taire.

'' Qui est la troisième épouse ? lança Elizabeth, tout à trac.

'' Pardon ?

'' Tu l'as mentionné encore cette nuit, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

'' Ah, oui, marmonnai-je, gênée, ne me souvient pas d'avoir rêvé d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une des histoires qu'on a racontées autour du feu de camps. Je crois que sa a rapport avec Dynes justement quand elle était jeune. Elle a dût me marquer vu que la responsable de la légende est toujours en vie.

S'écartant, elle m'examina, alerté par l'embarras de ma voix. Par bonheur, Alice se matérialisa sur le seuil de ma chambre m'épargnant d'autres questions. Elle avait le visage fermée et déçus.

'' Je vais tout rater, grommela-t-elle boudeuse.

'' Bonjour, la salua-t-elle avant de soulever mon menton pour un baiser crémeux. Je serai de retour ce soir, ajouta-t-il le temps de réarranger les choses.

'' D'accord.

'' C'est inutile, intervint Alice, je leur ai déjà annoncée que je ne participerai pas. Kate est ravie d'ailleurs et elle pense essayer de me piquer emmett après la bataille. Quelle putana, mais elle ne sait pas que il est marier a Rosalie on va bien rire quand Rosalie la violera. Elle n'a jamais lus les Archies elle vu que le livre a jamais été traduit en espagnol.

'' Ça me surprend pas de Katou, mais je crois qu'elle veut juste te taquiner ma chérie. Soupira Elizabeth en s'en riant.

Je me retrouvai face à sa sœur, qui me toisa avec dureté.

'' Navrée, m'excusai-je derechef. Est-ce que ça vous exposera à plus de dangers si tu n'y va pas ?

'' Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi, Isabella, rétorqua-t-elle. À force, tu va blanchir prématurément.

'' Pourquoi es-tu si fâchée, alors ?

'' Elizabeth est pénible quand elle est jalouse. Je me contente d'anticiper ce que seront les prochains mois à vivre à te baiser chaque seconde sous le même toit qu'elle. S'il faut en passer par là pour que tu ne deviennes pas folle, d'accord, pour que tu tente de me protéger, mais j'apprécierais que tu bride un peu mieux ton pessimisme sexuelle.

'' Laisserais-tu Rosalie et Hermett y allez sans toi ?

'' C'est différent, elle a n'a vus d'autre qu'une armée d'hybride.

'' Bien tiens !

'' Va te préparer ! Charlie sera à la maison dans un quart d'heure. Si tu as l'air aussi mal en point que maintenant, il refusera de t'autoriser à sortir nous sautée.

J'avais gâché ma journée et je me réjouis à la perspective que bientôt, je ne gaspillerais plus mon temps à dormir. J'étais parfaitement présentable au retour de mon père, Habillée coiffée et violer par Alice, et occupée à préparer son dîner dans la cuisine. Alice occupait la place habituelle d'Elizabeth, ce qui ravit Charlie.

'' Non d'une pipe, Alice ! Comment vas-tu, ma belle ?

'' Très bien, Charlie, merci.

'' Tu as enfin réussi à tirée la nympho la plus populaire de forks dut lit, espèce de marmotte, me dit-t-il ensuite. Toute les ados de la ville jases sur la fête orgie que tes parents ont donné hier, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Alice. Vous devez avoir un sacré ménage !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. La connaissant, j'étais prête à parier que tout était rangé depuis belle lurette.

'' Ça valait le coup, éluda-t-elle. Cette orgie a été formidable.

'' Ou est Elizabeth ? S'enquit mon père avec réticence. Elle aide à nettoyer ?

Alice afficha une mine tragique, une façade destinée à mon géniteur, mais qui raviva mes inquiétudes.

'' Il est partie pour des repérages. Janes, Anna et Alec envisage une sortie, ce week-end.

'' Encore une randonnée ?

'' Oui. Toute la famille y va, sauf moi et ma nièce Maya qui vous dit le bonjour. C'est une sorte de tradition entre fille biologique, qui se répète à chaque fin de chaque année solaire. Mais ce coup-ci, j'ai préféré aller faire du lèche-vitrines en ville avec maya. Personne n'a accepté de nous accompagner ! Ils nous ont abandonnée.

Elle gratifia Charlie d'une grimace si triste quelle se pencha vers elle, désireuse de l'aider. Qu'était-elle en train de mijoter ?

'' Et si tu venais t'installer chez nous toi et ta nièces pendant leur absence ? Offrit mon père. L'idée que vous soyez seules tout les deux dans cette grande maison me révulse.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en m'écrasant le pied.

'' Ouille !

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

'' Me suis cogné l'orteil, marmonnai-je en encaissant le regard désespéré d'Alice qui, visiblement, me jugeait cruche à comprendre.

'' Alors, reparti Charlie en se tournant vers elle, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle me marcha de nouveau sur le pied.

'' Hum papa ? Intervins-je. La maison n'est pas très confortable, et nous n'allons quand même pas obliger Alice et Maya à baiser sur le plancher de ma chambre.

Mon père grimaça tandis que mon amie en rajoutait dans le désespoir.

'' Et si Bella vous escortais chez toi ? suggéra-t-il. Jusqu'au retour de ta famille ?

'' Tu serais d'accord pour ce contrat, Bella ? Minauda Alice, radieuse.

'' Oui, bien sûr.

'' Quand les tiens partent-ils ? demanda mon père.

'' Demain ! Soupira-t-elle.

'' Et quand veux-tu que je te rejoigne ? Lançai-je.

'' Après dîner, par exemple. Tu n'as rien de prévu pour samedi, hein ? Je compte passer ma journée dans le magasin.

'' Pas ceux de Seattle ! objecta mon chauffeur de père.

'' Il n'en est pas question ! Se défendit-elle, bien qu'elle, bien qu'elle sût comme moi que la ville serait sans danger ce jour-là. Je pensais plutôt à Olympia.

'' Tu vas adorer, Bella ! me lança Charlie. Toi qui aime faire les trottoirs de la grande ville.

'' Ça sera super papa.

En quelques phrases, Alice avait dégagée le terrain pour le jour de la confrontation.

Elizabeth revint peut de temps après et accepta sans sourciller les vœux de bonne randonnée que lui adressait Charlie. Elle affirma qu'ils comptaient partir le lendemain aux aurores et prit congé plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Alice s'en alla avec lui de mon côté, je ne tardai pas à souhaiter bonne nuit à mon père.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée ! protesta-t-il.

'' Si, un peu, mentis-je.

'' Pas surprenant que tu n'apprécies pas les fêtes sexuelle, s'il te faut aussi longtemps pour t'en remettre.

En haut, Elizabeth m'attendait, couché sur mon lit.

'' À quelle heure est programmée le rendez-vous avec les loups ? Murmurai-je en m'approchant.

' Dans une heure.

'' Tant mieux, Leah et ses amis tout comme son frère ont besoin de sommeil.

'' Pas autant que toi.

Je changeai rapidement de sujet, de peur quelle ne tente de me convaincre de rester à la maison.

'' Alice et maya t'a-t-elle informée qu'elle m'enlevait de nouveau ?

'' Ce n'est pas exact, rigola-t-elle.

Je la contemplai avec étonnement.

'' Je suis la seul à avoir le droit de te prendre en otage a présent, précisa-t-elle. Alice et Maya ira chasser avec les autres. Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin.

'' C'est toi qui me garderas prisonnière comme browser ?

Elle hocha la tête. J'imaginai la situation : pas de Charlie pour m'espionner depuis le rez-de-chaussée, pas de vampire bien éveillées et à l'ouïe ultra-sensible pour errer dans la villa… rien que elle et moi, seul a baiser.

'' Ça te va si j'ai aussi une surprise enlèvement pour nous deux ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, face à mon silence.

Une surprise d'enlèvement ?

Il était ahurissant qu'elle pût encore douter de son emprise sur moi.

'' Bien sûr que non. Sauf que…

'' Oui ?

'' Je regrette que ta sœur n'ait pas raconté à mon père que vous partiez dès ce soir ! Qui est la surprise ?

'' Si je te le dit sa sera plus une surprise.

Je grognais pendant qu'elle s'esclaffa, soulagée de me rendre boudeuse.

Je profitai mieux que la veille du trajet jusqu'à la prairie. J'avais beau me sentir toujours aussi coupable et effrayée, je n'étais plus terrifiée. J'étais à même de réfléchir, d'envisager un futur au-delà de la bataille ; je croyais presque que tout irais bien. Elizabeth semblait supporter la perspective qu'Alice ne participera pas au carnage. Il m'était plus facile d'accepter ses assertions selon lesquelles la tâche serait autant facile parce qu'elle avait accepté de renoncé à accompagner sa famille. Mais Alice avait sûrement raison, je n'avais que trop tendance à vouloir la surprotéger comme Maya avant.

Quand nous parvînmes à notre but, Alec et Janes lutais déjà contre Emmett et Rosalie, un simple échauffement, à en juger par leur rire. Alice et Kate les observait couché par terre. Annja et Mei discutaient un peu plus loin, avec un autre homme vampire et sa femme, penché l'un vers l'autre, indifférent à la bagarre.

Le ciel était beaucoup plus dégagé, ce soir-là, et l'ai une transperçait le léger voile des nuages. Je distinguai sans mal les trois animaux assis autour de l'arène, positionnée de manière à regarder depuis trois angles différents. J'aurais reconnus Seth partout, même s'il n'avait pas levé la tête à notre approche.

'' Ou est Leah et le reste de la meute ? M'enquis-je.

'' Inutile que tout le monde soit là. Les deux chefs suffiraient, d'ailleurs, Mais Seth à confier une mission spéciale à sa sœur juste a demain, bien que Jasmine, l'ait proposé de prendre sa place. Il est donc venu ici avec Quil et embry, ses allier maudit en quelque sorte.

'' Lui vous fait confiance et je parle de Jacob.

'' Juste assez pour se douter que nous ne tuerons pas sa promise. Ça s'arrête là.

'' Alice a telle l'intention de participer ce soir ?

Assister aux entraînements risquait d'être aussi dur pour elle que l'aurait et pour moi l'idée de rester à l'écart le samedi. Plus, peut-être.

'' Elle donnerait un coup de main quand ce sera nécessaire. Je souhaite leur montrer des manœuvres pour se débarrassée d'une attaque d'hybride groupée.

Une nouvelle vague de panique détruisit aussitôt ma confiance. Ils étaient encore en sous-nombre par rapport à nos adversaires hybrides. Mon intervention auprès d'Elizabeth en le privant d'Alice aggravait les choses. Je me focalisai sur le champ pour tenter de contrôler la honte qui me submergeait, de me mentir à moi-même, de me seriner que tout irait comme je voulais que ça aille.

'' Mauvaise idée. En me détournant de la bataille simulée qui serait trop réelle d'ici quelque jour, je croisai en effet le regard de Seth, qui me sourit, de ce sourire lupin pourtant si humain à la fois. Les yeux plissés comme quand il avait sa forme d'homme. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'interroger pour deviner qui était Quil avec sa queue gigantesque, et qui était embry. Ce dernier était le loup mince et gris foncée tacheté de noir sur le dos, observant sagement ce qui se passait, tandis que le premier d'un couleur brun chocolat et son poteau traînant au sol, plus clair au niveau de la gueule, ne cessait de se trémousser, l'air de mourir d'envie de se joindre à la bagarre. Mais derrière cette apparence, ils n'étaient pas des monstres, mais des clients sexuels.

Des amis qui me paraissaient moins indestructibles qu'Emmett et Alec, lesquels frappent plus vite que des cobras, cependant que le clair de lune ruisselait sur leur peau dure comme le granit. Des clients sexuels qui ne me donnaient pas l'impression d'évaluer le péril. Des amis qui restaient mortels, qui pouvaient saigner, ou pire.

La quiétude d'Elizabeth me réconfortait, tant il était évident qu'elle ne se souciait guère du sort des siens. Serait-elle touchée s'il arrivait quelque chose aux loups ? Dans le cas contraire, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieuse, sa confiance ne concernait qu'une de mes deux angoisses. Je m'efforçai de retourner son sourire à Seth et ravalai le nœud qui obstruait ma gorge. Je dus échouer, car il sauta sur ses pattes avec une agilité étonnante pour sa masse et trottina vers nous.

'' Seth, le salua poliment Elizabeth, merci pour la surprise de demain midi.

Le loup l'ignora, ses prunelles sombres concentrées sur moi. Comme la veille avec Leah, il amena sa tête à mon niveau et émit un gémissement.

'' Je vais bien, le rassurai-je sans attendre qu'Elizabeth traduisît. Je suis juste soucieuse.

Il continua à me dévisager.

'' Il demande pourquoi, chuchota Elizabeth.

Seth gronda – rien de menaçant, de l'agacement tout au plus – les lèvres de mon amoureuse frémirent.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? Voulus-je savoir.

'' Ton fuck Friends de client trouve que mes traduction son nul à chier. Il me taquine, en vérité, il a pensé ceci : « Ne sois pas cruche. Tu n'as aucun raison de te biler et espère que tu va aime ma surprise du vendredi midi. » J'ai préféré censurer, car je trouvais ça mal élève venant d'un chef de loup qui sais pas matée sa louve de sœur en oubliant de lui met une muselière au bal de finissant.

Cette joute ne m'amusa qu'un petit peu.

'' J'ai toutes les raison du monde de me biler, rétorquai-je. Genre, deux meutes de loups pervers et stupides qui ont des chances d'être blessées.

J'eus droit au toussotement qui valait pour un rire.

'' Alec me réclame, soupira Elizabeth. Tu t'en sortiras sans moi ?

'' Oui.

Elle hésita un instant, puis fila rejoindre son frère. Je m'assis sur la terre froide et inconfortable. Seth avança d'un pas, et un long glapissement monta dans sa gorge.

'' Vas y toi aussi, lui dis-je. Moi, je refuse de regarder ça.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, puis se laissa tomber près de moi avec un soupir raque.

'' Franchement, Vassy, insistais-je.

Il se contenta de poser la tête sur ses pattes avant. Je levai les yeux sur les nuages argentés. Une brise traversa le terrain dégagé, je frémis. Aussitôt Seth se colla contre moi la chaleur de son flanc.

'' Hum… merci

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'adossai à son épaule robuste, position plus agréable que la précédente. Les nuages défilaient lentement. S'éclairant et s'obscurcissant tour à tout selon qu'ils passaient devant l'astre nocturne. Sans y prêter attention, je me mis à jouer avec les poils du cou de Seth. Un bourdonnement monta dans sa poitrine, étrangement familier. Plus rude et sauvage que le ronronnement d'un chat, expression cependant d'un identique bien-être.

'' Je n'ai jamais eu de chien, murmurai-je, alors que j'en ai toujours voulu un. Renée est allergique. Et un chien sur un plateau porno c'est une vraie catastrophe.

Seth fut secoué par un feulement.

'' Tu n'es vraiment pas inquiet pour samedi ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, je vis un de ses yeux se lever au ciel.

J'aimerais être aussi sûr de moi que tu l'es envers Leah.

S'appuyant contre ma jambe, elle se remit à ronronner, ce qui ne fit que me rendre encore plus amère.

'' Donc, demain, nous allons partir en balade vu que Leah est occuper.

Le ronronnement prit des accents joyeux.

'' Méfie-toi, ça risque d'être long. Elizabeth a un sens des distances plutôt inhabituel.

Il aboya un nouveau rire, et je m'enfonçai dans son poil, nuque contre son échine. J'avais l'impression de retrouver l'ambiance d'autrefois quand nous baisions ensemble, celle d'une amitié sexuelle facile et tout aussi naturelle que le fait de respirer, ce que j'avais perdu ces derniers temps avec lui et Leah, quand ils avaient forme humaine. J'étais surprise que ce sentiment se produisît ici, alors que j'avais cru que la perte était due au côté Loup-garou de Leah et Seth.

Pendant que les jeux assassins se poursuivaient sur l'herbe. Je fixais la lune floue.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Compromis et surprise de capturer.

Tout était prêt.

Mon sac en prévision de ma visite de deux jours de contrat sexuelle chez les Hua attendait sur le siège passager de ma vannette. J'avais donnée l'adresse de la vente de vêtement de bordel à Angela, Ben et Mike, lequel comptait y inviter Jessica pour avoir de nouveau costume pour le bordel, exactement comme je l'avais espéré.

Billy avait emprunté le bateau du vieux Qui Ateara et proposé à Charlie une partie de pêche avant le match de l'après-midi. Jasmine allais s'occuper des deux plus jeunes membres de la meute, avec Seth restaient sur place afin de protéger La Push, bien qu'ils ne fussent encore que des enfants de treize ans sauf Jasmine qui en avais 20 ans. Mais bon, Charlie serait plus en sécurité que quiconque à forks, chose étrange, Elizabeth m'a dit que Leah était occupée ailleurs et Seth à confirmer la même chose.

J'avais fait mon maximum. Du moins, je tâchai de m'en persuader, comme j'essayais d'écarter de mon esprit ce qui ne dépendait pas de moi, pour ce soir en tout cas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses seraient terminées d'ici quarante-huit heures, ce qui était presque réconfortant. Elizabeth m'avait ordonnée de me détendre, sinon elle ne me donnerait pas ma surprise qui m'attendait dans la chambre de Janes. Là encore, j'allais agir au mieux pour agir comme une nympho patiente.

'' Rien que pour ce soir, pourrions-nous tenter d'oublier ce qui n'est pas seulement toi et moi et la surprise qui t'attend au sous-sol ? Avait-t-elle plaidé en me dévastant de son regard pervers et ravageur. J'ai le sentiment de ne jamais vivre assez de moments semblable. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Juste toi et notre surprise.

C'était une demande peu difficile à satisfaire, même si j'avais conscience qu'étouffer mes peurs étaient plus difficiles à dire qu'à faire. Toutefois, j'avais d'autre chose en tête pour l'instant – savoir qu'elle était la foutu surprise qu'elle m'avait préparée pour nous deux cette nuit qui nous appartenait m'aiderait à le deviner.

La situation avait changé – j'étais prête à rejoindre les rangs de sa famille.

L'angoisse et la curiosité et aussi la culpabilité qui me tenaillaient depuis des jours avaient eu le mérite de m'apprendre au moins cela. J'avais eu l'opportunité d'y réfléchir- alors que, vautrée sur un loup-garou, je contemplais la lune derrière les nuages- et j'étais sûre que je ne m'affolerais plus. La prochaine fois qu'une tuile nous tomberait dessus, je serais prête. C'était un avantage, pas un handicape. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à choisir entre moi et les siens. Nous deviendrions des partenaires sexuelles, à l'instar d'Alice qui partage son partenaire avec Rosalie. La prochaine fois, je jouerais mon rôle porno de vampire. J'attendrais qu'ait disparu l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de ma tête, afin de ne pas fâchée Elizabeth. Sauf que ce ne serait pas nécessaire- j'étais prête.

Seule une pièce manquait.

Car certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, notamment l'amour désespérée que j'éprouve pour la comtesse sanglante. J'avais largement eu le temps de penser aux implications du pari passé entre Alec et Maya, de décider ce que j'étais d'accord pour perdre avec mon humanité et ce à quoi je refusais de renoncer. Je savais quelle expérience humaine je désirais vivre avant de me transformer en immortelle : celle de dominer sexuellement une nuit Elizabeth en lune de miel de grès ou de force et sans aide extérieur.

Bref, nous avions quelques petits détails à régler, ce soir. Après tout ce que j'avais subi ces deux dernières années, je ne croyais plus au mot « impossible ». Il allait en falloir plus pour m'arrêter, à ce stade. Bon, d'accord. Pour être honnêtes, ça risquait d'être beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, mais j'étais déterminée à essayer.

Pourtant, je ressentis une certaine nervosité en remontant l'allée qui menait à la villa blanche. Non que j'en fusse surprise, car j'ignorais complétement comment j'allais m'y prendre. Assis à côté de moi, elle s'efforçait de retenir le sourire que lui arrachait ma lenteur. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour conduire a ma surprise, ce qui m'avait un peu étonné. Ce soir, ce conformé à ma vitesse d'escargot ne lui posait aucun problème apparemment.

Nous atteignîmes la maison après le crépuscule : toutes les fenêtres étaient éclatées. Je coupai le contact, et elle m'extirpa de mon siège tout en s'emparant de moi sac d'un même mouvement, elle m'embrassa, referma la portière d'un coup de pied. Sans rompre notre baiser, elle me porta jusqu'à la demeure. La porte était-elle déjà ouverte ? Je n'en sus rien, et me retrouvai à l'intérieur, en proie au vertige. Je dus me souvenir de respirer.

Ce baiser ne m'effraya pas, contrairement au jour de la remise des diplômes et de l'orgie sexuelle de tout la ville, lors j'avais senti sa peur l'emporter. Ses lèvres d'hybride étaient calmes tout en étant avides. Il paraissait aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de la surprise de la nuit nous attendait. Elle continua de m'embrasser durant quelque minute, dans le hall. Elle était moins sur ses garde et très surexcités que d'ordinaire. Un optimisme mesuré s'empara de moi. Finalement, j'allais peut-être obtenir ce que je voulais sans trop de difficultés. Las ! En riant doucement, elle m'écarta et me tient à bout de bras. Ça allait être tout aussi ardu que prévue.

'' Ma façon royal de te souhaiter la bienvenue Princesse Bella ! Chuchota-t-elle, ses prunelles ruisselant d'un ambre liquide et fauve.

'' Super, majesté Browser hua ! Haletai-je.

Elle me déposa tendrement par terre. Je l'enlaçai aussitôt, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner.

'' J'ai deux chose pour toi un cette la surprise au sous sol et la deuxième est de moi on commence par la deuxième.

Elle gagnait du temps évidement.

'' Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas avec la surprise au sous-sol

'' Non, non je suis ta maîtresse et tu obéie a mes lois princesse. Tu te souviens. L'occasion d'un enlèvement, c'est moi qui commende. Tu l'as dit.

'' Bon si tu insistes…

Mes réticences l'amusèrent.

L'objet en question est dans la chambre d'Alice et interdiction de te glissée dans la chambre de janes sinon Browser Hua va te donner une fessée.

La chambre d'Alice ?

'' Naturellement, opinai-je ne nouant mes doigts au siens. Allons-y.

Elle devait être très pressée de m'offrir ce non-cadeau avant la surprise du sous-sol, car elle me reprit dans ses bras et survola littéralement les escaliers. Elle me déposa sur le seuil de la chambre de sa sœur, et fila vers l'Armoire d'Alice, revenant avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire un pas. Je grimpai sur l'immense lit doré de sa sœur, me glissai au centre et me roulai en boule.

'' Bien, marmonnai-je, montre-moi un peu ça et après je veux la surprise au sous-sol.

Maintenant que je n'étais pas encore ou je voulais être, je ne pouvais pas jouer les maussades. Elle me rejoignit. Mon cœur se mit à battre de manière désordonnée. Avec un peu de chance, elle prendrait cela pour une réaction au présent qu'elle me donnait ou m'envie de voir la surprise dans la salle de torture de Janes.

'' De la récupération, me rappela-t-elle gravement.  
Elle s'empara de mon poignet gauche, effleurant un instant le bracelet d'argent puis me relâcha. J'inspectai prudemment le bijou. À l'opposé du loup pendant un cœur en cristal aux mille facettes qui renvoyaient la lumière diffuse de la lampe de chevet. J'en restai coite.

'' Elle appartenait a Edward mon amant que j'ai regrettée d'avoir tué par accident, murmura Elizabeth. J'ai hérité de ces babioles de ce genre en plus de son costume du fantôme d'opéra. J'en ai distribué à Annja et Alice. Rien de bien exceptionnel, donc. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un juste symbole. Elle est dure et tiède, et étincelle au soleil.

'' N'oublie pas le plus important – il est magnifique.

''Mon cœur est aussi vivant mais silencieux que ce pendentif. Comme lui, il t'appartient.

'' Merci, dis-je en tournant mon poignet ça et là afin de jouer avec les reflets du bijou. Pour les deux.

'' Merci à toi. Je suis soulagé que tu l'acceptes aussi facilement. C'est un bon entraînement pour toi.

Je me blottis contre elle, calant ma tête sous son bras, une sensation semblable, certainement à celle ressentie par qui se serait niché contre le David de Michel-Ange, sauf que ma statue referma ses bras autour pour me serrer contre elle. Hum ! Début prometteur.

'' Avant la surprise j'aimerais que nous discutions de quelque chose, lançai-je, et ce serait sympa que tu commence par être un peu tolérante et ouverte.

'' Je promets de faire de mon mieux, répondit-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

'' Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de rompre les règles. Cela ne concerne que nous deux. Alors, voilà… j'ai été impressionné par la façon dont nous sommes parvenus à un compromis l'autre nuit, et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien d'essayer d'appliquer ce principe à une situation différente.

Quel formalisme ! Les nerfs, sans doute.

'' Que cherches-tu à négocier ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix. Écoute ton cœur, il volette comme l'ail d'un colibri. Ça va ?

'' Oui.

'' Continue, alors.

'' D'accord. Bon… je souhaitais aborder cette condition ridicule que tu exiges de moi.

'' Le mariage n'est ridicule qu'à tes yeux. Passons. Donc ?

'' Ce sujet est-il susceptible d'être discuté ?

'' J'ai déjà accepté une condition énorme en convenant que ma fille Janes s'occuper de ta transformation. Il me semble que, en échange tu pourrais concéder à ton tour certain point.

'' Je ne pensais pas à celui-là, pour moi il est acquis. J'avais en tête d'autre détail sexuel.

'' Lesquels ?

'' Clarifions d'abord tes exigences.

'' Tu les connais.

'' Le mariage.

'' Pour commencer, oui.

'' Parce qu'il y a plus ?

'' Eh bien, puisque tu seras mon épouse royal, tout ce qui m'appartient t'appartiendra… comme l'argent de tes études. Le fait que tu arrête de te prostituée pour ton père. Ainsi, plus de problème pour aller à Dartmouth.

'' Autre chose tant qu'on est dans la veine des idioties sexuelle ?

''' Je ne dirais pas non à un peu plus de temps.

'' Hors de question. Cette clause est susceptible de couper court à toute négociation et n'irais profiter de ta surprise sans toi.

'' Un an ? Deux ans ?

'' Inutile d'insister. La suite, s'il te plait.

'' C'est tout. À moins que tu aies envie de parler voitures…

Ma grimace lui arracha un éclat de rire, elle prit ma paume pour jouer avec mes doigts.

'' À toi, enchaîna-t-elle. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu désirais autre chose qu'être transformée en monstre sexuelle déchaînée. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité d'hybride.

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix douce et perverse dont la tension tenue, m'aurait échappé si je ne l'avais pas connu aussi bien. J'examinai nos mains enchevêtrées. Je ne savais toujours pas comment aborder le problème. Je sentis ses prunelles pesses sur moi, scrutatrices, et je m'empourprai, gênée.

'' Tu rougis ? S'étonna-t-elle en caressant ma joue. Je t'en pris, bêla, le suspense est intolérable.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

'' Bella ?

'' Eh bien… disons que je suis un peu soucieuse… par rapport à l'après.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton toujours aussi mesuré, bien qu'elle se fût raidi.

'' Tous autant que vous êtes, vous paraissez persuadées que la seule chose qui m'intéressera, une fois transformée, sera de baiser et massacrée mes clients humain qui auront les malheurs de coucher avec moi. Je crains de ne plus être moi à force de me préoccuper autant du grabuge que je risque de provoquer… et de ne plus te désirer comme c'est le cas maintenant.

'' Ce stade ne dure pas, Bella.

Elle n'avait pas saisi.

'' Elizabeth, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose avant que je cesse d'être humaine.

Elle attendit que je précise, je m'en abstins. Mon visage me brûlait toujours.

'' Ce que tu voudras, m'encourageais-t-elle, complétements à côté de la plaque.

'' Juré ?

J'avais beau être consciente que tentée de la piège sexuellement au moyen des mots était voué à l'échec, je ne pus résister à la tentation.

'' Oui. Dis-moi ce que tu désires, tu l'auras.

Je la regardai – elle semblait sincèrement intrigué. Quant à moi, je trouvais ma maladresse complétement idiote. Trop innocente – le cœur même de cette conversation – je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on s'y prenait pour séduire, le comble pour une fille qui fessait du porno. J'en étais réduite aux rougissements et à l'embarras.

'' Toi, murmurai-je.

'' Je suis à toi.

Elle souriait, pas plus avancé qu'avant tentant de croiser mon regard. Soupirant, je m'agenouillai sur le lit puis enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassai. Elle me rendit mon baiser, surprise mais heureuse. Ses lèvres manquaient de passion, cependant, et je devinais qu'elle voulait me montrer la fameuse surprise au sous-sol et curieuse de saisir ce que le mien mijotais. Il lui fallait un indice. Je dénouai mes mains de son cou, fis courir mes doigts sur son col. Elles tremblaient tellement que je lui enlevais quand même sa chemise mais quand je tentais de la mettre sur le dos pour la montée, je n'eus pas le plaisir y restée 5 seconde qu'elle me dominait déjà. Son corps se figea, tandis quelle reliait mes paroles et mon acte de domination, elle me repoussa aussitôt, hautement désapprobateur.

'' Sois raisonnable, Bella.

'' Tu as promis, insistai-je sans beaucoup d'espoir.

'' Pas de domination par un humain, ripostai-t-elle, furieuse, en se rajustant.

'' Oh que si par une humaine ! Grondai-je.

J'ouvris le haut de mon corsage, attrapant mes poignets, elle les plaqua le long de mon corps.

'' J'ai dit non jeune fille !

Nous nous toisâmes.

'' Tu voulais savoir ce qui me préoccupait.

'' Je croyais à quelque chose d'un peu plus réaliste gère une orgie a trois.

'' Ainsi, tu as le droit d'exprimer des exigences ridicule comme un mariage royal, mais moi je ne suis pas autorisé à te parler de ce que…

Elle m'avait emprisonné mes mains dans l'une des siennes pour coller l'autre sur ma bouche.

'' Non, assena-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Je respirai profondément afin de me calmer. La colère s'évanouit, laissant place à une nouvelle émotion, que je mis quelque secondes à identifier. Baissant les yeux, m'empourprant derechef, des larmes au coin des paupières, une boule dans l'estomac, j'eus soudain envie de me sauver, poussée par un sentiment de rejet très violent. C'était irrationnel. Elizabeth m'avais incitée a tout ses jeux sexuelle sans aucun souci pour ma sécurité. Mais c'était la première fois que je voulais que je voulais qu'elles s'offrent à moi avec autant d'abandon. Maudissant le couvre-lit doré qui s'accordait à ses prunelles je m'efforçai de bannir l'idée qu'elle ne me désirait pas car je n'étais pas une nympho désirable. Elle soupira. La paume qui scellait mes lèvres se déplaça pour s'emparer de mon menton, qu'elle releva jusqu'à ce que je la regarde.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ?

'' Rien.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle m'observait, un air horrifié se dessina sur ses traits.

'' Je t'ai offensée ! S'exclama-t-elle, ahuri.

'' Non, mentis-je.

Une faction de seconde plus tard, j'étais dans ses bras, visage enfoui dans mon épaule, bercée doucement, son pouce caressant ma joue.

'' Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis obligé de refuser, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais aussi combien j'ai envie de toi. Et ne me rappelle pas Québec on était trois vampire et une humaine dans la chambre la on est seul. Janes utilisais ses pouvoir pour me paralysée pour que tu puisses me punir comme je l'ai méritée. Tu sais aussi combien j'ai envie dominer de toi.

'' C'est vrai ?

'' Évidemment, petite sotte trop sensible ! S'esclaffa-t-elle brièvement. N'est-ce pas le cas de tous tes clients, d'ailleurs ? ajoute-t-elle d'un ton lugubre. J'ai l'impression que les prétendants se bousculent aux portillons, guettant mon premier faux pas. C'est à qui saura intriguer au mieux pour t'avoir dans son lit. Tu es trop désirable, Bella.

'' C'est toi qui dis des sottises, à présent.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi la maladresse, l'embarras et la bêtise étaient susceptibles d'éveiller le désir.

'' Faut-il que je te dise tout la liste de tes prétendant pour que tu me croies ? Faut-il que j'énumère les noms de ceux qui n'attendent que mon retrait ? Tu en connais certain, donc une est la surprise dans le sous-sol, d'autres risqueraient de te surprendre.

'' Tu essayes de me distraire, protestai-je boudeuse. Revenons à nous moutons.

Elle soupira.

'' Je résume, repris-je, faussement détachée. Tu exiges le mariage, le règlement de mes frais de scolarité, et tu ne me refuserais pas de m'offrir une voiture un peu plus rapide que ma vielle van. J'ai tout bon ? Sacrée liste, non ?

'' Seul le premier point est une exigence. Les deux autres ne sont que de simples requêtes.

'' Moi, je n'ai qu'une exigence, qui est de dominer….

'' Parce que c'en est une ? M'interrompit-t-elle en recouvrant son sérieux.

'' Oui. Me marier est une épreuve. Je ne m'y résoudrai que si je reçois quelque chose en nature en échange.

'' Non, murmura-t-elle suavement à mon oreille. C'est impossible sans aide maintenant. Plus tard, oui. Quand tu seras moins fragile. Sois un peu patient, Bella.

'' Ce ne sera pas la même chose quand je serais moins fragile. J'ignore qui je serai, alors.

'' Tu resteras toi, Bella.

'' Comment veux-tu que j'y crois alors que je serais capable de tuer Charlie, Leah, Angela ?

'' Cela passera. Et je doute que tu auras envie de t'abreuve du sang des clébards maudite. Même les hybrides sauvages ont meilleur goût que ça. Demande juste a maya comment sa goûte de dévorée un hybride sauvage espion.

'' Sauf que ce sera ce que je désirerai le plus, du sexe sauvage, du sang et encore plus du sang.

'' Que tu sois encore vivante aujourd'hui est la preuve du contraire.

'' Tu as plus de quatre-cinquante ans ! Et tu es un hybride ! Je parlais du physique, ici pas du mental. Je sais que j'arriverai à être moi-même au bout d'un moment. N'empêche, physiquement, ma soif sexuelle sanglante l'emportera sur tout le reste.

Elle ne répondit pas.

'' Je serai donc différente, poursuivis-je. Parce que là, maintenant, je ne désire physiquement rien d'autre que dominer la comtesse sanglante une nuit complète. Là nourriture, l'eau, l'oxygène ne sont rien, en comparaison. Intellectuellement, j'ai certes d'autres priorités, mais sexuellement.

Je penchai la tête afin d'embrasser sa paume. Elle respira profondément, mal à l'aise.

'' Je pourrais te tuer, Bella, chuchota-t-il

'' Je ne pense pas.

Elle plissa les yeux, sa main disparut dans mon dos, un bruit sec retentit et le lit fermait. Quand elle Ramène sa main devant moi, elle tenait une fleur, l'une des roses en fer forgé qui ornaient les montants du baldaquin. Ses doigts ne se refermèrent délicatement, rien qu'une seconde, puis se rouvrirent. Sans un mot. Elle offrit à mon regard le bout de métal tordu qui ressemblait à un morceau de pâte à modeler écrasé par un enfant. Un instant plus tard, la forme se délita en une poussière de sable noir.

'' Imagine que cette chose soit ta tête Bella que je tiendrais dans mes main pendant que tu me domine, m'emportais-t-elle. Edward ne ma pas cru et il en est mort.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, m'emportai-je. Je connais ta force physique et ton effet mental. Inutile de casser les meubles.

'' Que voulais-tu dire, alors ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sombre en jetant les débris métalliques dans un coin de la chambre.

'' Pas que tu serais capable de me faire du mal comparé a ton professeur de chant : Edward mort il y a des années, si tu le désirais, mais que tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu le souhaites si peu même que tu n'y arriverais pas à mon avis.

'' Tu dis exactement ce qui a dit avant qu'il meurt par ma faute Bella.

Elle secouait la tête avant que j'en aie terminé.

'' Je ne parierais pas sur ça, Bella.

'' Bah ! Tu n'en sais rien du tout !

'' Au contraire, j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi pour ne pas courir le risque, non ?

Je fixai ses prunelles. Implacable, elles ne recelaient aucune lueur d'un compromis sexuelle possible.

'' S'il te plaît, finis-je par chuchoter. Je ne veux que cela comtesse, je t'en prie, aimerais juste que tu me regarde te dominer pour une nuit et après je me laisserais te dominer à loisir tout l'éternité si tu veux.

Je fermai les paupières, dans l'attente du non définitif. Aucune réponse ne me parvint, cependant, et j'entendis que sa respiration devenait saccadée. Stupéfaite, je rouvris les yeux. Ses traits étaient déchirés par les doutes.

'' Je t'en prie, répétai-je, le cœur battant. Je n'exige pas de garanties. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Je serais soumis tout le temps. Mais essayons, au moins. Ensuite, je te donnerai ce que tu souhaites, Le mariage avec enterrement de vie de fille inclue. L'autorisation de payer pour Dartmouth. Je ne me plaindrai pas que tu baise en échange de m'y faire entrer. Tu pourras me payer une formule 1 si tu en as envie. Mais… s'il te plaît.

Ses bras de glace tiède se resserrent autour de moi, ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille, son haleine gelée provoqua mes frissons.

'' C'est intolérable. Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais te donner, et tu me demandes cela. Imagines-tu à quel point il m'est douloureux de te le refuser quand tu me supplies ainsi comme une servante sexuelle ?

'' Alors, accepte.

Elle ne releva pas.

'' Je t'en prie maîtresse, répétai-je.

'' Bella…

Elle secoua lentement la tête, mais ce n'était plus pour exprimer un refus, plutôt sa reddition, cependant que sa bouche picorait ma gorge. Mon cœur s'emballa et, une fois encore, je poussai mon avantage. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers moi, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes joues, je crus qu'elle allait me repousser. Elle n'en fut rien. Elle me rendit son baiser avec violence, un mélange de désespoir et d'indécision. Contre ma peau soudain brûlante, son corps me sembla glacial comme jamais. Je me mis à trembler, mais pas de froid mais de frustration sexuelle.

Ce fut à moi d'interrompre notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas ma peau, se déplacèrent sur mon cou. Le sentiment de victoire m'emplit d'un vertige, d'une sensation de puissance, de courage. Mes mains étaient fermes, à présent, et déboutonnèrent sa chemise sans difficulté. Mes doigts se promenèrent sur son torse de neige. Il était tellement beau. Quel mot venait-il d'employer ? Intolérable. C'était ça. Sa beauté était presque intolérable… Je ramenai sa bouche sur la mienne, et il fut aussi empressé que moi. Une de ses mains tenait mon menton, l'autre enlaçait ma taille, me serrant contre lui. J'eus un peu plus de mal à dégrafer mon corsage, y parvins cependant.

Deux fers implacables emprisonnèrent soudain mes poignets et soulevèrent mes bras au-dessus de ma tête qui se retrouva brutalement sur l'oreiller.

'' Te déshabille tu pour moi ou pour te préparer a ta surprise, Bella ? Chuchota sa voix de velours.

'' Pour toi ?

'' Pas ce soir, répondit-t-elle, toute sa maîtrise retrouver.

'' Bon d'accord pour la surprise, c'est quoi Elizabeth.

'' Chute, ne parle pas je vais allez la chercher.

'' Non je veux la voir avec toi au sous-sol et te dominer dessus si c'est une personne qui fait le lit.

'' Pas de domination ce soir, juste pas ce soir mais je ne dit pas non pour plus tard.

'' Donne-moi une bonne raison justifiant cette décision.

'' Je ne suis pas né d'hier, rigola-t-elle. De nous deux, lequel à ton avis est le moins enclin à accorder à l'autre ce que ce dernière réclame ? Tu viens de promette de m'épousant avant ta transformation, mais si je cède aujourd'hui, quelle garantie ai-je que tu ne fileras pas trouver Janes au matin ? Je suis bien moins réticent que toi à t'offrir ce que tu exiges. Donc… tu passe en premier. dit-t-elle avec son sourire sadique de comtesse.

'' Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, ahurie. Il faut que je me marie d'abord pour te dominer seulement une nuit sans aide ?

'' Oui. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Nous faisons des compromis, je te rappelle.

Elle m'enlaça, se remit à m'embrasser de façon éhontées perverse, trop persuasive, presque contraignante, coercitive, salope, et haletante de m'être faite piégé. Je tentais de garder les idées claires –en vain.

'' C'est une très mauvaise idée, haletai-je quand elle m'autorisa enfin à respirer.

'' Ta réaction ne me surprends pas, tu es une salope tellement têtue.

'' Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais tenir le bon bout. Pour une fois, et voilà que…

'' Tu es désormais fiancée a une ancienne tueuse de femme.

'' Pouah ! Je t'en prie, évite cette phrase au grand complet.

'' Serais-tu prête à reprendre ta parole ? Si oui je serais obligé de tuer comme Edward.

Elle se recula et je constatai qu'elle était aux anges, qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite peste. Je la fusillai du regard.

'' Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

'' Non, râlai-je. Tes contentes salopes.

'' C'est l'extase ! Se moqua-t-elle en me régalant de son sourire éblouissant. Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

D'un baiser également trop persuasif, elle coupa mes grognements.

'' SI, un peu, admis-je. Mais pas à propos du mariage.

Nouveau baiser.

'' N'as-tu pas l'impression que nous faisons les choses à l'envers ? La tradition voudrais que tu prennes mon parti, et moi le tien.

'' Toi et moi n'avons rien de traditionnel, on est des putes.

'' C'est vrai.

Elle se remit à me bécoté, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'affole, et que ma peau s'enflamme et que mes seins durcis.

'' Écoute Elizabeth, murmurai-je, cajoleuse et excitée. J'ai juré de t'épouser, je ne me rétracterais pas. Mais je tiens vraiment à voir ma surprise sexuelle la maintenant.

'' Ce n'est pas drôle de la faire languir même si elle sentira rien du tout et sera même pas ce que nous avons fait sur elle.

'' N'empêche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rouler dans la farine. Tu me connais. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de la faire attendre cette surprise. Nous sommes seuls, ce qui n'arrive jamais, tu a sûrement une prostituée endormie dans la salle de torture et….

'' D'accord mais tu dois portée sa

Elle sortait alors un bandeau et me le met sur les yeux, ne voyais plus rien elle me prend dans ses bras et en 1.50 seconde on se retrouvait en bas avec un bruit de ronflement paisible qui me semblais familière.

'' Qui c'est.

'' Chute Bella et laisse moi te guidée a ta surprise.

Elle m'installait dessus et son corps était brûlante mais semblais tellement endormie que ce n'était presque pas normal qu'elle s'aperçoit de notre présence.

'' Comment c'est si chaud dit-je en la caressant.

'' Elle a été une victime très durement à capturer dit Elizabeth, mais disons que Jasmine et ses semence de lait de ferme et tout un stock de somnifère a cheval de mon père ça aide beaucoup a la calmée. Elle est carrément dans le coma j'ai pensée que on pourrait jouer ensemble avec ta Harpie de nuit de Lily ce soir. Surprise.

J'enlevais le bandeau et je vie avec un envie de rire, une Lily droguer au somnifère a cheval et au lait de Jasmine Ma Harpie sur une table a écarteler qui fait office en lit SM.

'' Alors tu n'as pas confiance en moi que je pouvais être tolérante avec ta copine Lily ?

'' Bien sûr que si et comment ta trouver le lait a Jasmine. Demandais-je.

Elle rit en imitant Sima dans le roi lion qui il mange des insectes a sa sauces.

'' Un peu gluant mais appétissant même si sa empeste.

Sous les rire hilare elle s'installait sur sa bouche ouverte entièrement nue et m'embrassa ma paume et je m'installais sur la chatte bouillante de ma harpie et elle embrassait sa paume, et je repoussais son visage pour mieux l'observer.

'' Alors, ou est le problème ? Tu a un bon lit chaude et vivante, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais perdre, à la fin. D'ailleurs, tu gagne toujours.

'' Simple mesure de précaution.

Je plissai le front. Ses traits recelaient nue espèce de retenue qui m'incita à penser qu'elle gardait par-devers elle une motivation secrète d'avoir droguer Leah pour la baiser avec moi.

'' Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Aurais-tu L'intention de reprendre ta parole ?

'' Non, promit-t-elle solennel. Je te jure d'essayer de te regarder me dominer. Après nos noces

'' Tu me contagionnes dans le rôle d'un méchante d'un mélodrame porno, maugréai-je avec un rire sombre, celle qui tortille la poile de sa chatte tout en essayant d'invite la vertu à une malheureuse innocente.

Ses prunelles circonspectes se posèrent sur moi, puis elle s'empressa s'enfuir sa tête dans mon giron.

'' C'est donc ça ! M'écriai-je, surprise qu'amusée. Tu drogue ma meilleur amie pour faire office de lit SM et tu défends ta vertu alors que tu es Elizabeth balthory la comtesse sanglante !

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche afin d'étouffer un éclat de rire. Ces paroles avaient l'air tellement démodées !

'' Mais non, idiote, nous n'en avons aucune ni une ni l'autre, que on puisse de défendre. Et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, loin de la en baissant avec une rival sexuelle droguer.

'' De toutes les bêtises sexuelle, que tu…

'' Permets-moi de te poser une question, me coupa-t-elle promptement. Nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet, mais fais-moi plaisir. Combien de personne humain dans cette pièce sont-elles une âme ? Un billet pour le paradis, ou ce qui existe après cette vie sur terre.

'' Deux ou trois, répondis-je sans hésiter.

'' Admettons. Malgré les innombrables dissensions à ce propos, la majorité des êtres vivants semblent considérer qu'il existe des règles à suivre.

'' Celle de la vie sexuelle des vampires ne te suffisent pas ? Tu veux aussi prendre ne compte celle des humains ?

'' Cela ne mange pas de pain. Au cas où. Certes, pour moi, il est sans doute trop tard depuis ma naissance sanglante, que tu aies raison ou non quant à l'existence de mon âme damnée.

'' Faux.

'' Tu ne tueras point est un commandement commun à la plupart des croyances. Or, j'ai tué des nombre incalculable de gens humain avec mon pouvoir hybride, Bella.

'' Des affreux.

'' Et des innocent bien plus que des affreux, ce détail pèsera peut-être dans la balance, peut-être pas. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as tué personne.

'' Tu n'en sais rien

Elle sourit, ignora cependant mon interruption.

'' Et j'ai bien l'intention de t'empêcher de prendre les chemins de la tentation des meutes, quand a la prostitution sa c'est ton père qui sera en enfer pour t'avoir violé enfant.

'' D'accord. Je te signale néanmoins que nous ne parlions pas de meurtres ni de violes.

'' Des principes identiques s'appliquent. La seul différence, c'est que je aussi innocent que toi dans ce domaine. Ai-je le droit de ne pas transgresser une loi à cause que je suis un hybride ?

'' Une seule ?

'' J'ai volé, menti, trompée, convoité… sauf pour la vertu vu que nous n'en avons aucune.

'' Moi aussi, je passe mon temps à te mentir et a te tromper.

'' Certes, mais de façon tellement maladroite que ça ne compte pas, personne n'y croit et pour la tromperie c'est normal entre pute de se tromper avec des clients.

'' J'espère vraiment que tu te trompes, parce que, sinon. Charlie va débouler d'un instant à l'autre en brandissant son batte de base-ball.

'' Charlie est plus heureux quand il fait mine d'avaler tes salades sexuelle. Il préférerait se mentir plutôt que d'y regarder d'un peu plus près.

'' Qu'as-tu convoité ? Tu possèdes déjà tout.

'' Toi. Je n'avais aucun droit de te vouloir pourtant je t'ai prise. Et maintenant, regarde ce que tu es devenue ! Tu essayes de séduire un vampire en usant une louve garou comme lit sexuelle.

'' On ne convoite pas ce qui nous appartient déjà. Et puis, je croyais que tu le souciais de ma vertu absente.

'' C'est le cas. S'il est trop tard pour ce qui nous concerne… qu'on soit damné, sans jeu de mots, si je te laisse l'être aussi.

'' Tu ne m'oublierais pas à aller ou tu ne serais pas. Telle est ma définition de l'enfer. De toute façon, j'ai la solution : Évitons de mourir, compris ?

'' Cela paraît si simple ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Elle me sourit, jusqu'à ce que je cède et maugrée mon assentiment.

'' Donc, tu ne dormiras pas avec moi avant que nous ne soyons mariés ?

'' Techniquement, je ne dormais jamais avec toi.

'' Très amusant, Elizabeth !

'' Ce détail mis à part, tu as raison.

'' Je crois que tu es trop poussée par une arrière-pensée sexuelle.

'' Laquelle ?

'' Tu sais que cela ne fera qu'accélérer les choses.

Il tenta de réprimer une moue narquoise.

'' Il n'y a qu'une chose que je désire accélérer, le reste peut attendre l'éternité… pour cela, il est vrai que les hormones sexuelle d'une nymphomane impatiente et frustrée sont un puissant allié.

'' Je suis ahurie de marcher là-dedans. Quand je songe à Charlie… et à Renée ! Tu imagines la réaction d'Angela ? De Jessica ? J'entends d'ici les ragots.

Elle sourcilla en jouissant sur ma Lily endormie et nous changeons de place. Qu'importait les rumeurs, puisque je partirais bientôt de Forks pour ne plus y revenir ? Étais-je d'une telle hypersensibilité que je répugnais à supporter quelques semaines de regards en coin et de question tendancieuse ? Cela ne m'aurait peut-être pas autant ennuyée si je n'avais su que, comme tout le monde, j'aurais moi aussi donné dans les bavardages condescendants si quelqu'un d'autre avait choisi de s'unir cet été. Ces mots… Aaaah ! J'en frissonnais d'horreur et de plaisir à violer cette salle harpie de Leah. En même temps, je n'aurais sans doute pas été aussi agacée si je n'avais été élevée dans une sainte détestation du mariage dans la pornographie.

'' Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'organiser une cérémonie en grande pompes si tu ne veux pas un mariage royal, intervient Elizabeth, interrompant mes angoisses. Je ne réclame plus de fanfare depuis 400 ans. Inutile que tu préviennes qui que ce soit non plus. Nous irons à Las Vegas, en vieux jeans, dans une chapelle accessible en voiture. Même pas la peine d'en descendre ! Et en plus c'est ton élément vu que tu as vécu le bas. Je désire seulement que ce soit officiel que tu sois unie à moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

'' J'estime que notre relation est déjà assez officielle comme ça.

Sa proposition ne m'était toutefois pas désagréable. Seule Janes peut-être et Alice serait déçue.

'' On verra bien, souffla-t-elle, ravi. Tu ne désires pas de voir ta bague tout de suite, hein ? Tu pourrais profiter de ta Lily pendant que je vais la chercher.

'' Non merci, en effet.

'' Parfait. Je te la passerai au doigt bien assez tôt.

'' Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais déjà.

'' C'est le cas. Et je suis prêt à te l'enfiler de force en baisant sur mon rival loup-garou au premier signe de faiblesse sexuelle de ta part.

'' Tu es incroyablement perverse.

'' Tu veux la voir ?

Ses yeux sanglants brillaient d'enthousiasme, soudain.

'' Non ! Criai-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt de m'être laissé emporter, quand ses traits se fermèrent.

'' Sauf si tu tiens absolument à me la montrer de force, me rattrapai-je serrant les mâchoires pour contenir ma terreur irrationnelle.

'' Non, ça peut attendre après humilier notre prisonnière.

'' Montre-moi cette fichue bague, Elizabeth, soupirai-je.

'' Non.

'' S'il te plait maîtresse ?

'' Tu es la servante la plus dangereuse qui soit. Bougonna-t-elle.

Pourtant elle se leva et s'agenouilla avec une garce inconsciente devant la table de torture, elle gagnait sa chambre au sous-sol en un clin d'œil et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Se réinstallais sur la chatte de Lili en équilibre sur mes genoux.

'' Vas y regarde ! m'ordonna-t-elle avec brusquerie.

J'eus du mal à m'emparer de la petite boîte, m'y forçait cependant ne voulant pas la blesser une deuxième fois, je caressai le satin sombre, hésitante.

'' Tu n'as pas dépensé trop d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? M'enquis-je.

'' Pas un fifrelin. C'est encore de la récupération. Mei a offert cette bague à Anna, c'est leur bague de fiançailles. C'est même selon mei un cadeau de sa sœur Mulan avant qu'elle parte pour la guerre, en plus de son sabre qu'il porte quand il combat.

'' Oh! M'exclamai-je, surprise.

Je pinçai le couvercle entre mon pouce et mon index, ne le soulevai pas cependant.

'' Elle est un peu démodée, dit-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse outré. Dépassé, comme moi. Si tu préfères, je t'achèterai quelque chose de plus moderne. Chez Tiffany, par exemple.

'' J'aime les objets vieillots surtout si sa vient de mulan hua.

J'ouvris l'écrin. La bague D'Anna, Balthory brilla sur son satin noir. Le cœur était ovale, rouge sang, bordée de pierres rondes placées en rangs inclinés qui étincelaient. La monture était délicate, fine, et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Sans réfléchir, je caressai le bijou scintillant.

'' Elle est si jolie ! Murmurai-je.

'' Tu l'aimes ?

'' Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas ? Ripostai-je, faussement indifférente. Elle est magnifique.

'' Essaye-la.

Je serrai la main gauche.

'' Je ne vais pas la souder à ton doigt, Bella, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste pour voir s'il faut l'adapter. Tu auras le doigt de l'enlever tout de suite.

Bon d'accord.

Elle s'empara du bijou avant moi, et la glissa à mon annulaire, puis elle leva ma main, et nous examinâmes l'effet qu'elle produisait contre ma peau. La porter n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'avais craint de se faire épousée sur un rival sexuel de son amante.

'' C'est la bonne taille, commenta-t-elle. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de passer chez le bijoutier.

Sous la décontraction affichée, je devinai une forte émotion, ce que me confirma un coup d'œil dans ses prunelles.

'' Ça te plaît, hein ? Demandai-je en agitant mes doigts, tout en pensant qu'il était vraiment dommage que je ne me fusse pas cassé la main gauche en frappant Leah.

'' Oui, admit-t-elle en prenant toutefois soin de hausser les épaules, incarnation de la nonchalance. Elle te va très bien surtout au dessus d'un lit-garou sexuelle.

Je contemplai ses yeux de comtesse, tâchant d'identifier ce qui couvrait sous la surface. Elle croisa mon regard, et toute son indifférence affectée s'évapora d'un coup. Il rayonnait de joie, victorieux, si beau que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Elle m'embrassa avec fougue, et quand elle se sépara de moi, elle était aussi hors d'haleine que moi.

'' Oui, je l'adore. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point et adore aussi ta surprise avoir capturée de force ma harpie, comment ta convaincu Jasmine acceptée de la droguer.

'' Ah c'est simple j'ai demandé comment faire pour endormie une louve garou pour toi et elle ma dit que sa grande faiblesse sexuelle c'était du lait de la ferme de Jasmine mais par sûreté Rosalie ma dit de la droguer son verre de somnifère a cheval. Tu y crois que je suis très convaincante.

'' Je te crois volontiers, haletai-je en riant.

'' Cela t'ennuierait-il que je fasse quelque chose ? murmura-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

'' Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle se détacha de moi.

'' Pas ça pas sur ma Lily ! Me récriai-je cependant en comprenant soudain.

Ignorant ma protestation, elle m'aida à me lever sur lit. Avant de se poster devant moi, mains sur mes épaules, l'air grave.

'' Je tiens à ce que ce soit fait dans les règles malgré le lit vivant, dit-t-elle. Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, garde à l'esprit que tu as déjà accepté et ne me gâche pas ce moment d'humilier sadiquement un rival.

Sur ce, elle mit un genou dans la chatte de lit qui la fit remuer dans son sommeil sans la réveiller.

'' Flûte !

'' Chute ! M'intima-t-elle.

Je respirai un bon coup.

'' Isabella Swan, déclara-t-elle en me contemplant à travers ses cils trop longs et ses yeux rouge sanglant empreinte de douceur et pourtant brûlantes. Je te jure de t'aimer pour la vie, chaque jour restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Des tas de phrases me démangeait la langue, dont plusieurs pas très gentilles, d'autres plus entachées d'un romantisme sexuelle guimauve écœurant qu'il ne m'en pensait capable sans doute.

'' Oui, me bornai-je cependant à chuchoter, par crainte de me ridiculiser.

'' Merci.

Prenant ma main gauche, il basa chacun de mes doigts avant d'embrasser la bague qui m'appartenait désormais et après nous amusent à baiser violemment la pauvre Leah Clearwater pendant qu'elle dort avec des tonne de gode sexuelle médiéval.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Traces.

Aussi agréable que me fût l'idée de dormir avec ma Lily malgré ma colère contre elle qui était un peu calmée après l'avoir humilier avec Elizabeth en orgie surprise, une partie de la nuit en dormant avec elle, satisfaite sexuellement. Je ne pus échapper au sommeil. Le soleil brillait derrière la baie vitrée lorsque je me réveillai et elle aussi un peu assommée par les somnifère et confus. De petits nuages filaient dans le ciel, et le vent agitait les cimes des arbres avec une telle force qu'il menaçait de déchirer en deux la forêt.

'' Euh allo petite sœur, si je tes violer et que tu ma punis en suis désolé.

'' Salut ma harpie et non tu ne ma pas violer et disons que on ta enlever pour moi. Tu a bien dormis espère.

'' Oui très… euh on est ou ? Sa empeste…. ha je viens de comprendre maudite soit Jasmine salle garce de cousine, elle ma piéger et c'est ma charmante rivale qui ma droguer en me servant du lait de Jas c'est ça.

'' Oui c'est a peu près ça, elle a pensée a être sympa avec toi et t'inviter a une orgie entre fille mais comme tu est dur a convaincre on ta fait endormir pour jouer avec toi, alors sois gentille d'accord vu que Seth était d'accord pour nous laisser faire et on ta pas tuer non plus pour provoquer une guerre entre les deux clan.

Leah s'éclaffait en regardant le plafond.

''Ouais bon d'accord au moins c'est sympa je peux baiser chez eux avec toi. vous êtes bien amusée sur moi alors.

'' Oui très, on a joué a la belle de nuit mais Elizabeth en blague a changée le titre du film en Harpie de nuit

Leah rigolais a la blague.

'' Très marrant ton hybride tortionnaire, elle a rajouté quoi dans le lait a Jasmine, je suis encore sonner.

'' Du somnifère a cheval.

'' Ha, ha bien sûr en cas de sûreté évidement

La traîtresse s'était éclipsée pour me laisser gérée la réaction du réveille de ma surprise, mais elle prenait bien de s'être fait piéger aussi, pendant que on se préparait, ce qui me donna le loisir de réfléchir. Mon plan pour la nuit avait complétement échoué, j'allais devoir en affronter les conséquences. Mais l'avantage, Leah ne semblais pas être mécontente de être fait prendre au piège par sa rival et en complicités de Jasmine. Même en lui rendant la bague aussi vite que sa susceptibilité me le permettait, ma main gauche me paraissait plus lourde, à croire que l'anneau était encore là, invisible. Ce Mariage de pute n'aurait pas dû m'ennuyer. Un aller-retour à Las Vegas ne représentait rien était ma ville adoptive après tout. J'irais dans une toilette encore plus appropriée qu'un jean usé – un vieux survêtement. La cérémonie serait expédiée en quinze minutes tout au plus. Bref, c'était supportable. Par la suite, ce mauvais moment passé, elle serait obligée d'exécuter sa part du contrat. Je n'avais qu'à me focaliser sur cela et occulter le reste. Il m'avait assuré que je n'étais pas forcée d'avertir qui que ce soit – j'y comptais bien. Mais c'était oublier Janes et Alice – la bêtise du siècle !

Les Hua revinrent vers midi quand Leah eut assez de tête pour partir, Elizabeth a du sortir les grands jeux de la ménagère pour éviter que les autres membres de la famille découvre qu'elle avait forcée Lily à rompre le traitée pour coucher avec elle et Bella en orgie sexuelle et désinfectais tout la villa. Ils évoluaient à présent avec une gravité qui me replongea dans l'énormité de ce qui se préparait. Janes et Alice paraissait d'humeur massacrante, ce que j'attribuai à leur agacement d'être privée de ses dons visionnaires, et ses premiers mots à l'adresse Elizabeth cachèrent mal le désagrément qu'elle ressentait à avoir collaboré avec les loups garous et en plus en invitée une à être un lit sexuelle sans eux qui plus est.

'' Il me semble que tu dois t'équiper contre le froid, lui-dit-elle en grimaçant sur le mot « semble ». Je n'arrive pas à voir ou tu seras dans la mesure ou tu décampe pour baiser avec ta harpie maudite, mais la tempête qui menace m'a l'air de vouloir être très méchante dans le coin.

Elizabeth acquiesça en riant.

'' Notre jouet harpie aura juste à dominer sexuellement notre Bella pour qu'elle n'aille pas froid.

'' Arrête de plaisantée, il va neiger en altitude, le prévint Janes jalouse.

'' Pff ! Marmonnai-je.

Nous étions au mois de juin !

'' Prend une veste, me recommanda-t-elle d'une voix inamicale qui me surprit d'Alice.

Je tentais de déchiffrer leur expression, elle me tourna le dos tout les deux. Elizabeth souriait – ce qui agaçait sa sœur et Janes l'amusait, apparemment.

Ce n'était pas le matériel de campagne et de gode sexuelle qui manquait, dans cette maison, autres accessoire de film de cul, jouée aux humains. Les Hua étaient des clients assidus du magasin-bordel des Newton. Évidement quand j'y suis travaillé surtout. Elle empaqueta un sac de couchage, une petite tente, plusieurs sachets de nourriture déshydratés, qui m'arrachèrent une moue, ce qui le fit sourire. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Janes traîna dans le garage avec Alice, mutique. Elle l'ignora. L'équipement rassemblé, elle me tendit son portable.

'' Appelle Seth ou ta Harpie, pour l'avertir que nous serons prêts dans une heure environ. Elle sait ou nous retrouver vu que tu a son odeur sexuelle dégoûtante.

Seth et Lily étant absent, évidement. Sue promit de contacter quelqu'un qui lui transmettrait le message, Sûrement Jasmine la nouvelle louve-garou maudite du clan principal.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie, je vais prendre soin de lui, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser. Je m'occupe de tout.

'' Oui, merci, répondis-je sans préciser que j'étais tout sauf certaine de sa sécurité.

'' Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous demain, ajouta Sue avec un rire amer. La vieillesse est un fardeau, Bella.

L'hypocrisie était décidément une caractéristique féminine du clan maudit. C'est fille se ressemblaient tous.

'' Baisez- bien avec Charlie salle pute.

'' Bonne chance à toi salopée. Et… passe mes vœux … de réussite aux Hua.

'' D'accord.

Encore étonnée par les derniers mots de Sue, mais pas du tout étonner qu'elle se tape mon père par contre, je rendis son téléphone à Elizabeth. Elle était en plein conversation silencieuse avec Alice et Janes, qui la fixait avec des yeux suppliants. Elle plissait le front guère heureuse.

'' Sue vous souhaite bonne chance, annonçai-je.

'' C'est très gentil de sa part, commenta Elizabeth.

'' Bella ? Lança les deux sœurs. On aimerait te parler seule à seule.

'' Je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes, objecta-t-elle. Inutile de compliquer l'existence.

'' Cela ne te regarde pas, pouffiasse sanglante, riposta-t-elles a leur sœur.

Bizarrement, elle s'esclaffa.

'' C'est un truc entre concubine, insista Janes.

Elle se renfrogna et était un mauvais signe quand Janes était dans cet état.

'' Laisse-la faire, c'est ma concubine après tout, intervins-je, dévorée par la curiosité.

'' Tu l'auras voulu vient pas te plaindre après.

Secoué par un rire à la fois amusé et mécontente, elle quitta rapidement le garage. Je me tournai vers Alice et janes, un peu soucieuse mais elle alla s'asseoir sur le capot du porche toujours aussi revêche. Je l'y rejoignis. Elle semblait découragée tout les deux, et leur voix avait des accents si malheureux quand elle reprit la parole que je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes deux bras autour de leurs épaules.

'' Bella ? dit les deux sirènes.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Alice et Janes ?

'' Tu n'aimes donc plus Janes à présent hein ?

'' Bien sûr que si et toi aussi ?

'' Alors, pourquoi t'ai-je vue filer en douce à Las Vegas ta ville d'adoption pour te marier avec sa femme sans nous invitée à faire ton enterrement de fille sexuelle ?

'' Oh ! Vous vouliez me faire mon enterrement.

Je me sentis rougir. visiblement, elle prenait très mal la chose tout les deux.

'' Tu sais combien je déteste les tralalas, me défendis-je. Et puis, c'est une idée Elizabeth.

'' Qu'elle vienne d'elle ou de toi nous est bien égal dit Janes. Comment oses-tu me faire un coup pareil ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon ex, mais de toi ? Je t'aime Bella tes comme une sœur nymphomane pour moi.

'' Je te considère comme telle Janes.

'' Que des mots, oui ! Tu veux juste me faire chier pour me punir de t'avoir rendu amnésique voila pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton enterrement de fille !

'' Bon, tu pourras me faire mon enterrement de fille si tu veux ? Et même venir a Las Vegas avec nous. De toute façon, il n'y aura pas grand-chose à voir.

Pour autant, Janes se déridais mais pas Alice.

'' Quoi encore ? M'impatientai-je.

'' Combien, tu nous aimes, Bella ?

'' Pardon ?

Elle tourna vers moi leur regard de martyre, sourcils noirs froncés, lèvres tremblantes, arborant une expression à fendre le cœur le plus dur.

'' Je t'en pris, Bella. Je t'en conjure ! S'il te plaît…. Laisse Alice et moi organisée ton mariage et ton enterrement de fille ensemble.

'' Alice et janes il n'en est pas question ! Gémis-je en me levant de la voiture. Épargnée-moi ça ! Sauf pour l'enterrement c'est correcte mais pas question Alice que tu organise ce mariage.

'' Si tu m'aimes pour de bon en concubine dit les deux peste.

'' Vous êtes immonde ! Elizabeth a déjà utilisé le chantage affectif, au passage.

'' Je suis sûre qu'elle préférerait une cérémonie royal traditionnelle, même s'il ne te l'a pas dit. Et Annja… elle n'a jamais vécu de mariage heureux depuis longtemps. Pense que cela signifierait pour elle !

'' Plutôt me faire violer par les hybride sauvage toute seule.

'' On sera tes esclave sexuelle pour tout éternités allez dit oui !

'' Un siècle, oui !

'' Alors c'est un oui ? S'exclama-t-elles en s'illuminant.

'' Non ! Je refuse pour le mariage seulement.

'' Tu n'aurais à t'occuper de rien. Les garçons incluant Mei occuperont de la comtesse et nous les filles incluant Annja nous te ferons un enterrement de fille royale. Après pour le mariage juste à faire quelques pas et à répéter les paroles du pasteur, évidement comme tradition on demandera a ton père de te baiser dans ta robe de marier bien sur pour te détendre a se grand jour.

'' Non, non, et non !

'' Je t'en conjure ! Sois gentille ! Sois gentille ! Sois gentille ! Suppliais les deux filles qui dansaient autour de moi comme les sirènes de Dracula en scandant leur litanie.

'' Je vous le pardonnerai jamais, Alice et Janes, Jamais.

'' Hourra ! Braillai-t-elle en tapant dans leur mains.

'' Je n'ai pas dit oui !

'' Ça ne serait tarder.

'' Elizabeth ! Appelai-je en déguerpissant hors d'attente. Je sais que tu nous espionnes. Rapplique ton cul ici.

Derrière moi, Janes et Alice, continuait d'applaudir en dansant.

'' Merci mes sirène, lui lança fraîchement leur sœur en surgissant dans mon dos.

Je virevoltai, prête à l'incendier, mais elle avait l'air si triste et inquiète que je ravalai mes jérémiades et me jetai à son cou, enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine pour dissimuler mes larmes de rage. Pas question qu'elle confonde avec des larmes de bonheur !

'' Las Vegas sans enterrement de fille, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

'' Cours toujours salope ! Pépia les sœurs. Bella ne nous feras jamais ça. Et toi, très chère, sache qu'il t'arrive être extrêmement décevant, en tant que sœur hybride.

'' Ne sois pas méchante sinon elle va vous fouettée, grommelai-je, elle essaye de me rendre heureuse, elle, pas comme vous deux espèce de salope.

'' Nous aussi on essaye de te rendre heureuse, se récria Janes. La différence c'est que je sais ce qui marchera le mieux en enterrement de vie de fille… à long terme. Un jour, tu me remercieras sur en m'enfermant dans ma dame de fer en orgie avec toi. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas avant cinquante ans, mais tu verras nous serons très douce vu que Annja va nous chaperonnée.

'' Je ne pensais pas pouvoir relever un défi contre toi, vielle pute sauf que là c'est obligé.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de leur rire argenté

'' Alors, reprit-elle, tu me montres la bague ?

Elle s'empara de ma main, la laissa aussitôt retomber.

'' Je l'ai vu te la passer au doigt ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

Elle se concentra un bref instant, répondit à sa propre question.

'' Non ! Le mariage aura bien lieu.

'' Bella a un problème avec les bijoux chinois dit Elizabeth.

'' Bah ! Un jade de plus ou de moins ! La bague doit en avoir plein, j'imagine, mais vu qu'Elizabeth t'en a déjà…

'' Stop, Alice ! L'interrompit ce dernier, bizarrement furieuse, nous sommes en retard.

'' On en reparlera, riposta-t-elle. Tu as raison, filez. Vous devez installer un piège et monter votre campement avant la tempête. N'oublie pas de bien te couvrir la chatte surtout, Bella, le froid risque d'être… exceptionnel pour la saison.

'' J'ai pris sa veste, assura Elizabeth.

'' Bonne soirée, alors.

Nous mîmes deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour gagner la prairie, car Elizabeth prit des chemins de traverse, histoire que mon odeur n'entache pas la trace de Leah et Seth fabriquerait plus tard. Elle me portait dans ses bras, presque comme son gros sac à dos occupait ma place habituelle. Arrivé sur place, elle me déposa à la lisière la plus éloignée de la vaste clairière.

'' Bon, décréta-t-elle, à partir d'ici, tu marches en direction du nord en touchant un maximum de choses. Alice m'a renseigné sur la route que Dimitri se dirigeront, nous n'allons pas tarder à la croiser.

'' Ou c'est, le nord ?

En souriant, elle tendit le doigt, je m'aventurai dans la forêt délaissant la lumière jaune de ce drôle de jour ensoleillé. La vision troublée d'Alice sur Dimitri l'avait peut-être induite ne erreur quant à la tempête à venir. Du moins, je l'espérais. Le ciel était dégagé, même si le vent soufflait furieusement. Sous le couvert des arbres, il était moins perceptible, bien qu'elle fît trop froide pour un mois de juin. J'avais beau être vêtue d'une chemise à manche longues et d'un gros pull, j'avais la chair de poule. J'avançais lentement, tripotant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée – écorce rêche de troncs, fougères humides, rochers moussus. Elizabeth m'accompagnait selon une ligne parallèle, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

'' J'agis comme il le faut ? Lançai-je.

'' C'est parfait.

'' Est-ce que cela aiderait ? Demandai-je en récupérant quelques cheveux tombés sur mes épaules et en le déposant sur des feuilles.

'' Ça renforce la piste, oui, mais inutile de t'arracher les cheveux, Bella.

'' Pas de soucis, j'en perds assez pour ça. Oh attend je vais embêtée encore plus cette obsédée de Dimitri, j'ai empruntée ce matin une petite culotte d'Alice vu que ma harpie ma voler la mienne comme paiement de l'avoir enlevé de force hier soir.

J'enlève la culotte emprunt d'Alice malgré le vent glacial et la plantais sur une branche en fessant attention qu'elle est contre le vent pour pas qu'elle s'envole.

'' Ha très bonne idée y avais pas pensée que tu la ferais. Rigolais Elizabeth.

Dans les bois, l'atmosphère était lugubre. J'aurais aimé être assez près d'Elizabeth pour lui tenir la main. Je plaçai un nouveau cheveu sur la culotte ligotée d'Alice.

'' Tu n'es pas obligée de rendre digne Dimitri pour Alice, tu sais ? me dit-t-elle soudain.

'' Rassure-toi, je ne me sauverai pas devant l'autel.

J'avais le pénible pressentiment que sa sœur obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, à la fois parce qu'elle était totalement dénuée de scrupules sexuelle quand elle désirait quelque chose, et parce que je n'étais que trop encline à culpabiliser.

'' Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Je tiens à ce que ce soit comme tu l'auras souhaité.

Je réprimai un soupir. Si je lui avouais la vérité – la forme que prendraient ces noces royaux ne comptait guère, tout n'étant qu'une variation dans les degrés de l'horreur -, elle serrait furieuse et blessé.

'' Même si Janes et Alice parvient à leurs fins, reprit-t-elle, nous devrions réussir à éviter le grandiose. Emmett n'aura qu'à décrocher l'autorisation d'officier sur l'internet.

'' Ce ne serait pas mal, en effet, ris-je.

Emmett en marieur aurait l'air d'un gag de film porno sur le mariage, ce qui me plaisait aussi, même si j'aurais du mal à ne pas pouffer.

'' Tu vois, ajouta Elizabeth, on trouve toujours un compromis.

Je mis un certain temps à attendre l'endroit ou l'armée de jeunes vampires hybrides croiserait notre chemin. Elizabeth eut la patience de supporter ma lenteur. Il lui fallut me ramener sur mes pas, car j'étais perdue, dans ces bois qu'il à mes yeux, se ressemblaient tous. Nous avions presque rejoint la prairie, et je distinguais déjà une éclaircie devant moi quand, trop pressée, je fis un faux pas et m'affalai par terre, j'évitai de me cogner la tête contre le tronc pour pas redevenir amnésique en me rattrapant à une branche qui m'entama la peau.

'' Aie ! Maronnai-je. Génial, manquait plus que ça !

'' Ça va ?

'' Oui. N'approche pas, je saigne. Ça s'arrêtera dans un instant.

Ignorant mes recommandations, elle fut à mon côté en une fraction de seconde.

'' J'ai une trousse de premiers secours, annonça-t-elle en enlevant son sac à dos. Je m'en doutais qu'elle nous servirait.

'' Ce n'est rien. Je m'en charge. Inutile de te mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

'' T'occupe, ça ne me gêne pas. Donne-moi ta main, que je nettoie la plaie.

'' Une minute, je viens d'avoir une idée ramené moi a la culotte d'Alice.

Sans regarder le sang et en prenant soin de respirer par la bouche pour éviter de sentir l'odeur, Elizabeth retournais avec moi a la culotte arroches et je m'essuie la main dessus la tâchant de mon sang humain.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

'' Alec va adorer ça.

Je repartis en direction du terrain dégagé, pressant ma blessure partout ou je le pouvais.

'' Je suis sûre que les hybride se rendrons dingues.

Elizabeth poussa un soupire en riant.

'' Retiens ton souffle, lui lançai-je.

'' Ce n'est pas ça, je trouve seulement que tu en fais beaucoup trop pour les piéger.

'' Je tiens à ce que les choses soient le mieux possible, c'est ma façon de nympho à vous aider.

Nous émergeâmes de la forêt.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, les hybride nouveau-nés seront cinglés tout comme l'est Dimitri, et Alec sera très impressionné par ton sens du devoir de nymphomane. Et maintenant, Laisse-moi te soigner, tu as Sali ta blessure.

'' Je m'en charge, répétai-je.

'' Cela ne m'est plus aussi difficile qu'autrefois même si je suis une hybride, riposta-t-elle en souriant.

Je l'observai laver la coupure. Effectivement, elle était calme et sa respiration mesurée.

'' Comment l'expliques-tu ? Demandai-je quand il posa le pansement.

'' J'ai dépassé ce stade.

'' De quelle manière ? Quand ?

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été obligée de se contrôler son pouvoir hybride face à mon sang remontait au mois de septembre précédent, alors de ma fête d'anniversaire gâchée sans le faire exprès par Janes qui a ordonné à Alec de l'attaquer mais il m'a pris pour cible par accident du a mon sang.

'' Durant vingt-quatre heure, que je t'ai cru que Maya était un vampire très rapide et qu'elle t'avait tué, répondit-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Cela a changé ma façon d'envisager les choses.

'' L'impact de mon odeur sur toi aussi ?

'' Non, pas du tout. Mais… après éprouvée a nouveau le sentiment de ta perte, tout comme quand j'ai perdu Edward… a modifié mes réactions quand on s'est retrouver. Tout mon être vampire évite les situations qui pourraient provoquer de nouveau ce genre de souffrance et sa semble inclue aussi mon don d'explosion cérébrale de mes pouvoir hybride.

J'en restai bouche bée.

'' Appelons ça une expérience très instructive, rigola-t-elle.

Le vent qui soufflait violemment agita mes cheveux et déclencha mes frissons.

'' Bien, enchaîna Elizabeth, en sortant du sac ma veste d'hivers et en m'aidant à l'enfiler, tu as rempli ton rôle porno. Le reste nous appartient. Allons camper, maintenant !

Son enthousiasme moqueur me fit rire. Prenant ma main bandée- l'autre était en pire état, l'attelle toujours en place -, elle m'entraîna à l'extrémité opposée de la prairie.

'' Ou retrouvons-nous Leah ? M'enquis-je.

'' Juste ici.

Elle désigna les arbres qui nous faisaient face au moment même ou la louve blanche émergeait en se métamorphosant en humaine et restant entièrement nue évidement elle veut m'allumer la petite garce et faire enragée Elizabeth. Elle me parut plus grande, sans doute parce que, inconsciemment, je regrettais ma Lily d'avant, celle de mes souvenirs sexuelle, ma harpie qui n'avait pas encore compliqué les choses. Celle que pour la revoir à l'ancienne il fallait assommée au tranquillisant à cheval. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine nue, son poing tenait une veste. Son visage resta impassible tandis que nous le rejoignions mais elle grommelait d'amusement contre Elizabeth a cause qu'elle avait lui en voulais de l'avoir endormie grâce a Jasmine.

'' Il y avait sûrement une meilleure solution, maugréa Elizabeth.

'' Trop tard salope sa t'apprendra de me donner du lait de loup avec des somnifère a cheval rigolais Leah.

Elle soupira.

'' J'ai fait sa pour faire plaisir a Bella salle louve maudite. Soit contente que je n'aille pas invitée mes frère à te mettre enceinte pouffiasse, on aurait pu faire comme Dimitri et formée une armée de hybride vampire-louve-garou pour les contrée tu ferais une bonne mère porteuse.

'' Salut Lily désolé pour hier soir, lançai-je quand nous fûmes près d'elle.

'' Salut Bella, ne t'en fait pas sa ma beaucoup plus en fait, je fais que taquine amicalement ta copine.

'' Ha oui j'oubliais : salut salope, dit Elizabeth.

'' Ou est-ce que je l'emporte ? demanda ce dernière en faisant fit de ses blague sexuelle.

Elizabeth tira une carte de sa poche et la lui donna. Elle la déplia.

'' Nous sommes ici, expliqua mon amoureuse en tendant le doigt.

L'indienne eut un geste de recul instinctif avant de se ressaisir. Elizabeth ne la remarque que pour la taquiner.

'' Tu ne reculais pas hier soir quand on te baisait.

'' Tu ma droguer poufiasse je sentais rien du tout.

'' Bref, tu vas l'emmener là-bas, continua-t-elle en traçant une ligne sinueuse qui épousait les courbes de niveau. À une petite quinzaine de kilomètres.

Leah hocha la tête.

'' À environs deux kilomètres d'ici, tu devras tomber sur la piste de Maya. suis-là. Tu as besoin de la carte?

'' Non, je connais bien le coin.

Apparemment Leah semblais aimer provoquer en insulte tout comme Elizabeth mais semblais quand même virée sa en blague que en véritable rivalités.

'' Je prendrai un chemin plus long, reprit cette dernière. Je vous retrouve dans quelque minute.

Elle me regarda, malheureuse. Cette partie du plan lui déplaisait souverainement.

'' À plus, murmurai-je.

Elle disparut dans les arbres, à l'opposé de la direction que nous allions prendre. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Leah garda sa bonne humeur perverse.

'' Alors, Bella, quoi de neuf depuis mon réveille ?

'' Que du vieux, ma vielle, que du vieux.

'' Tu as raison. Une bande d'hybride sauvage essaye de te violer, toi et leur chef veut sa sœur comme partenaire sexuelle de force, que de très ordinaire.

'' Exact.

'' Bon, filons, décréta-t-elle en enfilant sa veste mais ne l'attacha pas.

'' Idiote ! Grommelai-je.

Rieuse, elle partit en courant dans la forêt, elle gardait une allure mesurée, un trot enlevé sur lequel un humain aurait été capable de s'aligner… pour peu qu'elle fût en terrain plat et débarrassé de mes cinquante kilos.

'' Inutile de galoper, dis-je. Tu vas te fatiguer.

'' Courir ne me fatigue pas, me faire drogue par un demi-vampire me fatigue plus que ça, répondit-t-elle le souffle régulier comme celui d'une marathonienne. Et puis, il ne va pas tarder à cailler. J'espère que ta chérie aura installée le campement à notre arrivée.

'' Je croyais que tu n'avais plus froid ? M'étonnai-je en tapotant sa moitié de nudité.

'' C'est vrai, mais je le porte pour toi, au cas où tu ne serais pas équipée. Le temps m'inquiète. Tu as remarqué que nous n'avons pas croisé un seul animal ?

'' Hum. Non.

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tes sens ne sont pas assez développés.

Je ne relevai pas.

'' Alice a parlé d'une sacré tempête.

'' Il est rare que la nature soit aussi silencieuse. Tu as choisi ta nuit pour baiser en camping.

'' L'idée n'est pas de moi, je te rappelle.

L'itinéraire qu'il suivait se mit à grimper de plus en plus, ce qui ne le ralentit pas cependant, elle sautait de rocher en rocher sans difficulté, l'air de ne pas avoir besoin de ses mains pour garder son équilibre, elle me fit penser à un bouquetin.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ajout à ton bracelet ? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je baissai les yeux sur le cœur en cristal rouge.

'' Un autre cadeau pour fêter mon diplôme en t'agressant sexuellement chez elle, marmonnai-je en me sentant aussitôt coupable.

'' Un caillou de couleur rouge sang, rien de très surprenant, venant de la comtesse sanglante, maugréa-t-elle, moqueuse et harpie.

Un caillou ? Le mot évoqua soudain la phrase qu'Alice n'avait pas terminée, dans le garage. qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle avait parlé de pierre de jade... « Elizabeth t'en a déjà offert un. » était-ce qu'elle avait failli lâcher avant qu'Elizabeth ne l'interrompît ? C'était impossible. Le pendentif devait peser au moins 1000 $, une folie ! Jamais Elizabeth.

'' Voilà un moment que tu n'es pas venue voir Jasmine à La push, reprit Leah, interrompant mes conjectures. Elle n'a plus les marques de son dos donc tu pourras la matée de dos autant que tu veux en orgie vu que ses gêne lupin se sont activée en retard.

'' J'étais occupée. De toute façon… je ne l'aurais pas souhaité et comment ça se fait.

'' Elle a été avec Jacob a Seattle pour magasinée et un de ses dingue hybride a tentée de tuer Jacob pour lui enlever sa moitié et sa la activée sa transformation a la stupéfaction de Jacob et de cette hybride mais il était rapide et il avait déjà disparu et par la suite sûrement ta télépathe sanglante ta dit que sa a modifier un peu ses personnalité a présent elle change constamment selon son humain sauf celui du vendredi qui apparais seulement quand elle est métamorphose et que on la surnomme bestial-Jaz.

'' La pauvre… elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivais.

'' Ouais plus au moins au moins Jacob a plus honte de ce qui lui est arrivée a présent. Au fait je croyais que pour avoir ton pardon il fallait qu'on me drogue pour que tu puisses défouler ta frustration sexuelle sur moi avec ta copine. Tu m'en veux encore ?

Je haussai les épaules.

'' Tu as longuement réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, c'est pour sa que tu ma enlever.

'' Non, c'était une idée surprise de Elizabeth ton enlèvement.

'' Soit tu mens, s'esclaffa-t-il, soit tu es la pute la plus entêtée sur terre.

'' Je ne mens pas, et je te laisse le soin de juger pour ce qui est de ta deuxième suggestion.

Cette conversation me gênait, en pareilles circonstances- ses bras et sa poitrine trop chaude serrée autour de moi, me réduisant à l'impuissance; son visage trop près du mien à mon goût et me donnant envie de reculer.

'' Les gens intelligents ne prennent une décision qu'après avoir examiné toutes les options incluant enlever la coupable pour abusée d'elle et de somnifère a cheval.

'' C'est ce que j'ai fait, rétorquai-je.

'' Pas si tu n'as pas réfléchi à notre dernière… discussions.

'' Une « discussion » qui n'impliquait nullement que je prenne une quelconque décision.

'' Certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout même au kidnapping pour se tromper.

'' J'ai en effet remarqué que les loups garous maudite était enclin à ce mauvais penchant, de se faire droguer pour qu'on abuse d'elle, est-ce génétique de votre consanguinité, à ton avis ?

'' Dois-je comprendre qu'elle baise mieux que moi ? demanda-t-elle, triste, soudain.

'' Aucune idée, ma chère, je n'ai que baiser elle sur toi en temps que lit sexuelle.

'' Mais et moi et Seth alors ?

'' Cela ne compte pas l'année dernière, c'était amnésique et cette fois tu payais pour ta tentative de viole le fait qu'elle ta droguer pour te servir de lit en me fessant la surprise.

'' Aïe ! Tu es dure, pouffiasse.

Je ne répondis pas. Je pensais vraiment ces mots.

'' Je me suis excusée et en vous laissant me baiser non, enchaîna-t-elle.

'' Et je t'ai pardonné… en gros. Ça ne change rien au souvenir que j'ai de toi.

Elle marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, et le silence s'installa, rompu seulement par sa respiration et le souffle des bourrasques dans les cimes. Nous parvînmes au pied d'une falaise abrupte, nue et gris que nous longeâmes.

'' Je continue d'estimer que tu es quand même responsable de mon enlèvement, lâcha brusquement Leah.

'' J'ignore de quoi tu parles, mais tu as tort, je pensais que était une de mes copine gère Angela qu'elle avait enlevé pour me faire plaisir et pas toi.

'' Réfléchis deux minutes, Bella. Tu prétends n'avoir que baiser des centaines de femme et d'homme humaine, et en servant probablement de lit mais que tu laisse croire qu'une femme – qui n'en est même pas une, d'ailleurs- dans toute ta vie de nympho, et tu as l'intention de t'arrêter a elle ? Comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est la bonne ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux acquérir plus d'expérience ?

'' J'ai bien plus expérience sexuelle que toi en temps que actrice porno et je sais exactement ce que je veux.

'' Mais quand même, ça ne côte pas de vérifier. Tu devrais essayer de baiser quelqu'un d'autre sans la drogue si possible. Juste pour comparer… et puisque ce qui s'est produit cette nuit et l'autre fois ne compte pas, tu pourrais m'embrasser, par exemple. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de servir de cobaye sexuel.

Elle resserra son étreinte. Si sa propre blague l'amusait, il était exclu que j'entre dans son jeu de Harpie.

'' Méfie-toi, Lily, je te jure que s'il elle décide de te fouetter a morte et te caché la gueule, je ne l'en empêchera pas.

Ma réaction renforça d'autant son sourire.

'' Si tu me demandes de baiser avec moi, nous n'aurons aucun raison de nous inquiéter. J'ai survécu a une orgie vampirique et sa ne la dérange plus que nous baisons ensemble.

'' Ne gaspille pas ta salive… ou plutôt gaspille-là autant que tu voudras, je ne t'inviterai pas à baiser avec moi a moins que tu sois totalement dans le coma et que tu te réveille jamais.

'' Ce que tu es de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui !

'' On se demande pourquoi, hein ?

'' Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu me préfères en louve.

'' C'est le cas. Des fois. Sûrement parce que tu ne peux pas t'exprimer, dans ces moment-là.

'' Non, je ne crois pas. Il t'est plus facile de me côtoyer quand je suis en louve, parce que tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant de ne pas être attirée sexuellement par moi humaine.

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan, tandis qu'elle arborait un air triomphant.

'' Non, finis-je par répondre. Je suis certaine que tu te trompes.

'' Tu n'en as jamais marre, de jouer a la nympho menteuse ? Soupira-t-elle. Tu devrais voir comment tu réagis à ma présence. Sexuellement s'entend.

'' N'importe qui réagit a une harpie entièrement nue. Tu es un monstre sexuel énorme qui empiète sur le territoire sexuel de chacun.

'' Je t'excite et sa te rend nerveuse, lorsque je suis humaine. Quand je suis loup, tu es plus à l'aise a cause tu n'es pas une bestialité sexuelle comme Jasmine point.

'' Mon excitation sexuelle et mon irritation à voir que tu te ferme pas ta salle Guelle sont deux choses différentes.

Il me contempla pendant quelques minutes, ralentissant l'allure, et toute trace d'amusement déserta ses traits. Elle plissa les paupières fronça les sourcils. Son souffle, si calme, se fit plus court. Lentement, elle pencha la tête vers moi, je la toisai parfaitement consciente de ses intentions.

'' N'oublie pas, murmurai-je, il s'agit de ta figure.

Éclatant de rire, elle se remit à courir.

'' Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre pour ton cul avec ton hybride, ce soir. Une autre fois, dans un duel sexuelle. Oui. Autant qu'elle le veut. Mais nous avons tous les deux du boulot, demain, et je ne voudrais pas que les Hua soient privée de leur meilleur guerrière, déjà que tu leur prive d'Alice que tu tiens tellement à la protéger inutilement.

La honte m'arracha une grimace sur laquelle elle se méprit.

'' Je sais, je sais, ajoute-t-elle en effet. Tu es persuadée qu'elle gagnerait contre toi.

Je les privais d'un allié. Et si quelqu'un était blessé à cause de ma faiblesse ? Si, au contraire, je décidais d'être courageuse et autorisais Alice à… Non ! Je ne pouvais même pas y songer.

'' Qu'as-tu, Bella ? (L'air bravache de Harpie s'était évanoui, à croire qu'elle avait retirée un masque.) Désolé si je t'ai vexée, je blaguais juste pour te taquinée. Hé, ça va ? Ne pleure pas.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de fendre en larmes.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

'' Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi. J'ai… mal agi.

Elle me contempla avec des yeux ronds.

'' Elizabeth prendra la place d'Alice et elle ne se battra pas, chuchotai-je. Je l'ai menacée que si elle me privait d'Alice, je romprais à nouveau avec elle. Je suis une super-froussarde a vouloir la protéger.

'' Tu crois que notre plan échouera ? Qu'ils te trouveront pour la violer ? Tu es au courant d'un détail que j'ignore ?

'' Non, non, je n'ai pas peur de cela. Seulement. Je refuse qu'Alice y aille. Si elle ne revient pas ou pire se fait attraper par lui…

Je frissonnai et fermai les yeux, Leah resta silencieuse.

'' Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un vampire ou loup, repris-je, ce sera ma faute a cause je leur prive de ses don de voyante, et si ce n'est pas le cas… j'ai été atroce. Elle l'a fallu, pour la convaincre sa sœur de veiller sur moi et moi sur elle. Elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur à Alice non plus, mais je sais dorénavant ce dont je suis capable pour me la garder.

J'étais un petit peu soulagée de me déchargée de ce fardeau, même si je n'avais que Leah auprès de qui me confesser. Elle grogna, m'amenant à ouvrir les paupières. Je fus désolée de constater qu'elle avait remis son masque de duretés de harpie.

'' Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle se soit laissé persuader. J'aurais cru plutôt que tu aurais forcée a pas combattre et y envoyée sa sœur a sa place. Son c'est vraiment garce de ta part. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

'' Voilà qui ne me surprend pas.

'' Ça ne signifie rien, cependant, en tout cas, pas qu'elle t'aime plus que moi.

'' Sauf que tu n'aurais pas accepté, même si je t'avais supplié.

Elle pinça les lèvres, et je me demandai s'il oserait protester. Nous n'étions dupes ni l'un ni l'autre.

'' Parce que je te connais mieux que elle, finit-t-elle par marmonner. Si tu me demandais de ne pas me battre, et si je refusais, je suis sûre que tu me pardonnerais en me laissant me dominer dans une orgie indienne à la fin. Tu pardonne toujours tout quand on te laisse nous dominer.

'' Pour peu que la bagarre se termine bien, oui, sans doute. Il n'empêche que, tout le temps où tu serais parti, je serais morte d'inquiétude, Lily. Folle d'angoisse sexuelle.

'' Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, s'il m'arrive quelque chose gère me faire violer par des hybride et que en tombe enceinte par exemple.

'' Ne parle pas ainsi. Tu sais combien tu comptes à mes yeux. Je suis navré que ça ne soit pas autant que tu le désirais sexuellement, mais c'est comme ça. Tu es ma meilleure cliente humaine. Enfin tu l'étais. Et parfois tu continues de l'être, parfois… quand on te fait boire du lait de Jasmine qui te rend dingue et tu relâches ta garde comme cette nuit.

Elle m'adressa le sourire que j'aimais tant.

'' Je n'ai pas changé, y compris quand je ne me comporte pas très bien. Sous l'apparence, je suis toujours la même Harpie.

'' Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je supporte toutes tes blagues sexuelles ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis se regard se voila de chagrin.

'' Quand te rendras-tu compte que tu es amoureuse de moi ? Lâcha-t-elle.

'' Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît, tu étais plaisante ce matin quand tu étais encore sonnée par les calment de cheval de Elizabeth vu que les somnifère sa venait de Rosalie vu qu'elle était une spécialiste humaine des somnifère.

'' Je ne prétends pas que tu ne l'aimes pas coucher avec elle, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais il est possible d'aimer sexuellement de baiser plus de personne à la fois, et même de coucher avec l'ennemi, j'en ai été témoins cette nuit.

'' Mais moi, Leah, je ne suis pas une louve-garou maudite dérangée.

Elle sursauta et je faillis m'excuser pour l'emploi de ces derniers mots, puis elle changea de sujet.

'' Nous ne sommes plus très loin, à présent. Je flaire maya.

Je poussai un soupire. De nouveau, elle interpréta ma réaction de travers, prenant pour des regrets ce qui était du soulagement.

'' Je ralentirais bien, Bella, mais tu seras contente d'être à l'abri avant que ça pète.

Nous regardâmes le ciel. Un mur d'épais nuages noirs et violacé arrivait à toute vitesse de l'ouest, assombrissant la forêt sur son passage.

'' La vache ! Murmurai-je. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, en effet. Il faut que tu rendre avant que ça ne nous touche tu es nue en dessous.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer.

'' Il est hors de question que tu campes avec nous !

'' Je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus. Je n'entrerai pas dans la tente même si vous baiser ensemble. Je préfère encore une chute de neige à son odeur et être a nouveau son esclave sexuelle. Ton hybride de sang aurait sûrement envie de ne pas perdre le contact avec la meute maudite, toutefois. Histoire de rester coordonnées. Je me chargerai volontiers de cette mission.

'' Et Seth ton chef ?

'' Il prendra la relève demain.

Ce rappel des événements à venir me glaça d'un effroi renouvelé.

'' Tu pourrais rester avec nous, puisque tu es déjà ici. Si je t'en supplie ? Si je te propose être une servante sexuelle ?

'' C'est tentant mais non merci. Remarque, tes supplications de me voir en servante sexuelle pourraient être intéressantes, ne te gêne pas.

'' Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne te convaincra ?

'' Non. À moins que tu sois en mesure de me proposer un combat plus chouette. Et puis, c'est Seth qui décide, pas moi.

'' Elizabeth m'a raconté autre chose, l'autre jour… à votre sujet.

'' Sûrement un mensonge, se hérissa-t-elle.

'' Ah bon ? Donc tu n'es pas la seconde de ton frère et de sa meute ?

Elle parut surprise.

'' Oh, ce n'est que ça ?

'' En quel honneur ne m'as-tu jamais confié cela ?

'' Pour quelle raison l'aurais-je fait ? Tu me boudais je te signale et ce n'est qu'un détail.

'' Je n'en suis pas certaine. Alors, comment ça fonctionne pour les maudits ? Comment ces rôles ont-ils été attribués ?

'' Simplement Seth a été le premier de ma famille a se métamorphosée et moi la deuxième, il est donc plus âgée de transformation que moi. Il est donc normal qu'il prenne la tête.

'' Embry et Quil ne devrais pas être ses seconds plutôt que toi ? Il était aussi les suivants avant toi à se transformer ?

'' C'est… un peu compliqué à expliquer, éluda-t-elle.

'' Essaye.

Elle soupira.

'' C'est plus une question de lignage. Un peu ancienne mode semblable a la meute principale de Jacob, Personnellement, j'ai du mal à comprendre l'importance accordée à ce qu'était ou non a mon aïeul alucard eau claire.

Je me souvins d'une chose que Seth avait mentionnée longtemps avant qu'elle ou moi ne soyons au courant de l'existence des loups-garous.

'' Alucard Clairewater a bien été le dernier des grands chefs du clan maudit, non ?

'' Oui et non, Il descend bien de eau claire mais était seulement les filles qui devenais chef des maudit mais pas les garçons chef de meute maudite, dans la meute principal de black c'est le contraire. C'est les hommes qui devinent chef de meutes comme Jacob l'est.

'' Alors parce qu'elle était chef des maudit mais pas de la meute mais Alucard il était quoi ?

'' Techniquement un suiveur de sa mère comme moi je le suis de Seth ? C'est Seth qui est devenue le responsable de la tribu maudite ? C'est traditions sont dingues.

'' Pourtant, tu m'as pourtant précisé que les gens écoutaient autant plus ton père plus que n'importe quel autre membre du conseil, quand il était vivant, parce qu'il était le petit-fils de Alucard ?

'' Et alors ?

'' Eh bien… si dans le clan maudite seul les femelle descendante de eau claire devient des chefs de la meute et que tu es une louve blanche comme elle. Ne devrais-tu pas être la chef de meutes maudite ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le regard perdu sur la forêt sombre, comme si elle éprouvait soudain la nécessité de se concentrer sur la route à suivre.

'' Lily ?

'' Non. C'est le boulot de mon frère Seth.

'' Pourquoi ? Insistai-je. Votre arrière-grand-père était bien Alucard Clearwater. Il était chef de meute lui aussi alors ?

'' Non il était un suiveur je viens te le dire, seul les femmes louve devienne cheftaine de la meute maudite et il n'en a qu'une à chaque génération.

'' Qu'était Alucard alors ?

'' Un béta, comme moi, je te l'ai dit.

'' Ce n'est pas logique.

'' Aucune importance.

'' Je veux juste piger.

'' Bon, d'accord, tu as raison, finit-t-elle par admettre. Je devais être la cheftaine de la meute maudite, c'est pour sa que Jasmine même si on est cousine, refuse être dans notre meute en prétextant de vouloir restée avec sa moitié, a cause elle est descendante aussi de eau claire et elle ne veut pas nous dirigée non plus a cause qu'elle n'est pas une pure race mais une sorte de sang-croisée. A cause Eau claire quand elle s'est exilé a vécu quand même plusieurs année encore sous un autre nom Marikina. Moi je suis de sang pure comme son fis Alucard et Jasmine non vu qu'elle était remarier a un indien d'une autre région durent son exil.

'' Et Seth n'a pas voulu céder sa place ?

'' Non. C'est moi qui n'ai pas souhaité la prendre, pour une fois qu'il me surpasse en quelque chose autre que me dominer sexuellement.

'' Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand ce n'est pas une fille qui dirige.

Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Ha ! Chacun sont tour.

'' C'est une vielle tradition entre la famille principal et la mienne, qu'une fille doit dirigée a cause la dernière fois qu'un membre masculin maudite a dirigée la meute ont s'est fait exilée et c'était le frère d'eau claire ultapa le maudit qui le dirigeais mais quand eau claire fait le traitée de réconciliation, la condition du chef de la meute principal était que seul une femme sage doit dirigée le clan maudit. Mais surtout je ne désire rien de tout ça. Bella. Je n'ai pas demandé à changer moi. Ni à devenir une chef maudite légendaire ni Jasmine non plus. Je n'avais aucune envie de me transformer en louve-garou, encore moins d'être le leader du clan maudit d'eau claire. Seth me l'a proposé plusieurs fois, j'ai toujours décliné, même a Jasmine il la proposée mais elle a refusée pour restée dans la meute principal a cause qu'elle est de sang mêlé et moi je suis pure sang.

Je méditai cette réponse.

'' Je croyais que tu étais plus heureuse, de baiser plein de loup en orgie bestialités, marmonnai-je au bout d'un temps. Que tu t'étais habitué.

'' Ce n'est pas si terrible, me rassura-t-elle en souriant. C'est même excitant de baiser comme des bête, parfois, et aussi avec ce qui se passera demain. Au début, cependant, ç'a été comme d'être enroulé de force par un clan allemand contre les américain durent une guerre mondial, une guerre mondial dont j'ignorais qu'elle existait. Seth ne m'a pas laissé le choix, vois-tu ? Et ç'a été tellement définitif. Mais bon, j'en suis sûrement heureux, à présent. Il faut bien qu'une nympho comme moi s'y colle. Autant que ce soit moi qui le suis, j'ai confiance en moi et en Seth a cause qui n'est pas aussi stupide qu'ultapa.

Je la contemplai avec stupeur. Elle se montrait soudain beaucoup plus adulte que je ne l'en avais jamais cru capable. À l'instant de Sue, lors de la soirée autour du feu de camp, elle était plein d'une majesté que je ne lui avais pas soupçonnée.

'' La chef Leah, murmurai-je, amusée par l'expression. Tu ferais une belle chef comparée à ta mère qui est en train de se faire taper dans le lit d'Harry mon propre père en ce moment.

Leah rigolais.

'' Quelle meilleur moyen de retenir ton pédophile de père que le cul de ma mère. De toute manière mon père aurait laissée Sue le faire même si il aurait été vivant s'il avait payé en poisson pannée avant, vu que c'est une ancienne pute quilleuse de la réserve Makian

Elle riait les yeux au ciel. Juste à cet instant, le vent redoubla de violence, froid comme la glace. L'écho des craquements du bois brisé rebondit contre les parois rocheuses. Malgré la lumière déclinante due aux nuages sinistres qui s'amoncelaient, je distinguai les flocons blancs qui voltigeaient de tous côtés. Leah pressa le pas, le regard fixé sur le sol. Je me recroquevillai contre elle pour tenter de Furi la neige.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle contourna la côte sur le vent du pic montagneux et j'aperçus la petite tente blottie au pied de la falaise. Les flocons redoublaient intensité sans pouvoir cependant tenir, à cause des bourrasques.

'' Bella ! cria Elizabeth, visiblement soulagé.

Elle arpentait l'espace dégagé devant notre campement. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut à mon côté. Leah recula légèrement puis me posa par terre. Ignorant sa réaction, Elizabeth m'enlaça férocement.

'' Merci, lança-t-elle, au-dessus de sa tête avec une sincérité authentique. Tu as été plus rapide que je ne le pensais, même si théoriquement je suis plus rapide que toi, mais j'en suis vraiment contente.

Je me tortillai pour jauger de la réponse de Leah. visage fermé, elle se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaule.

'' Mets ma sœur à l'abri, dit-elle. Mes cheveux se dressent sur mon crâne, ça va être méchant, la tente est bien plantée ?

'' Elle est quasiment soudé à la roche.

'' Bien…

Leah leva la tête vers le ciel, noir à présent, tacheté du blanc de flocons. Ses narines s'évasèrent.

'' Je vais me transformer, annonça-t-il. Je tenais à savoir comment ça se passe, à la réserve.

Suspendant sa parka à une branche basse, elle s'enfonça nue dans les bois obscurs sans se retourner.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : L'orgie de feu et l'orgie de glace.

Une fois encore, le vent secoua la tente, et moi avec.

La température chutait, je le sentais à travers mon duvet, ma veste. J'étais tout habillée étonnement, n'avais même pas enlevé mes chaussure de marche. Sans différence notable. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid ? Comment pouvait-il faire _de plus en plus_ froid ? Il allait bien falloir que ça s'arrête un jour, non ?

'' q-q-quelle h-h-h-heure est-il ? Réussis-je à bégayer en claquant des dents.

'' Deux heures.

Elizabeth était assis aussi loin de moi que le permettait l'espace confiné, redoutant que sa peau tiède et son haleine glacée ne m'effleurât alors que j'étais déjà congèle. La pénombre m'empêchait de distinguer ses traits, mais sa voix était anxieuse, indécise, agacée de pas pouvoir me baiser.

'' Nous devrions peut-être…

'' Non ! Je v-v-vais b-b-b-bien, v-v-v-vraiment. Je n-n-n-ne v-v-veux p-p-p-pas sortir.

Elle avait déjà tenté une bonde douzaine de fois de me convaincre d'aller courir pour me réchauffer, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de quitter mon abri. Le froid était si intense à l'intérieur, ou nous étions protégés du vent, que je n'osais imaginer la température qui régnait dehors. Au demeurant, cela risquait de réduire à néant nos efforts de l'après-midi. Aurions-nous le temps de nous installé ailleurs, la tempête terminée ? Et si elle était sans fin ? Bouger maintenant n'avait aucun sens. Je devais être capable de tenir une nuit en grelottant. J'avais peur que la piste que nous avions tracée ne se perdît, mais Elizabeth avait été catégorique – les monstres la repéreraient sans difficulté, en dépit du mauvais temps.

'' Comment puis-je t'aider ? me demanda-t-elle, presque suppliant.

Je me bornai à secouer la tête. Dehors, Leah laissa échapper un gémissement malheureux.

'' V-v-v-va-t 'en ! lui ordonnai-je pour la énième fois.

'' Elle s'inquiète pour toi, me traduisit Elizabeth, elle va bien. Elle est équipée pour résister à cette météo pour une vielle pute.

Je voulus répondre qu'il valait quand même mieux qu'elle s'en aille, n'y parvins pas tant mes dents s'entrechoquaient et faillis me mordre la langue. Certes, grâce à sa fourrure blanche qui ressemblais a un Husky d'Alaska, ébouriffée, plus épaisse, plus longue, Leah paraissait réellement en mesure de résister à pareille neige ; mieux que ses camarades, d'ailleurs, dont le poil était bizarrement plus court. Derechef, elle poussa un glapissement perçant qui prit les échos d'une plainte.

'' Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'énerva soudainement Elizabeth, trop en manque de cul pour rester poli. Tu n'as qu'à te rendre utile poufiasse. Va chercher un radiateur, je ne sais pas, moi !

'' Je t-t-t-tiens le c-c-c-coup ! Protestais-je.

Je ne convainquis personne, à en juger par le grognement Elizabeth et le grommellement étouffé qui nous parvint de dehors. Une bourrasque secoua la toile, je frissonnai. Soudain un hululement déchira les hurlements du vent, si fort que je me bouchais les oreilles.

'' Voilà qui n'est pas indispensable, marmonna Elizabeth furieuse. De plus je préférais que sa soit ton frère que toi, si c'est avec toi c'est une mauvaise idée.

'' Elle est toujours meilleure que ce que tu as proposée jusqu'à maintenant et il n'est pas disponible pour la baiser pour la réchauffée, riposta la voix humaine de Leah. (Je tressaillis a l'idée, elle veut utilise le sexe devant elle pour me réchauffée.) « Va chercher un chauffage d'appoint. » je ne suis pas un saint-Bernard !

'' Tu a pourtant l'odeur selon maya.

'' Ferme la comtesse sanglante.

La fermeture Éclaire de la porte descendit rapidement, et Leah se faufila à l'intérieur, nue, accompagné par une bouffée d'air proprement polaire. Je fus agitée par de tels frissons qu'on eût dit des convulsions.

'' Ça ne me plaît pas, siffla Elizabeth, je suis en rupture de stock de calmant a cheval, tendit que l'indienne refermait la tente. Donne-lui la veste de hier et va filer chercher ton frère pour la sautée.

Leah tenait la parka qu'elle avait suspendue à une branche. Je voulus leur demander de quoi elle parlait, n'y réussi pas, une fois de plus.

'' Elle la mettra demain, répliqua-t-elle. Pour l'instant, elle est gelée, et Bella est trop transi pour parvenir à la réchauffer par elle-même. Tu as mentionné un radiateur pour la baiser, je suis la pour la sauter.

Elle écarta les bras autant que l'exiguïté de l'endroit le lui permettait. Comme d'habitude quand elle se transformait, elle ne portait rien, ni survêtement et ni chemise, ni chaussure, entièrement nue comme elle adore l'être.

'' L-l-l-Lily ! t-t-t-u es f-f-f-fofolle- t-t-t-tu vas m-m-m-mourir de f-f-f-froid !

'' Il y a peu de chance, rigola-t-elle. Ma température frôle les quarante-trois degrés. Je vais te faire grimper au rideau en un rien de temps. C'est un moyen indienne de survivre tu sais.

Elizabeth gronda, Leah l'ignora complétement et crapahuta jusqu'à moi et se met à me déshabiller de force, en ouvrant d'ouvrir mon sac de couchage. Tout, à coup une main dure et blanche comme la neige s'abattit sur son épaule mate. La Quileute serra la mâchoire, plissa le nez et eu un mouvement de recul, prêt à riposter.

''Ne me touche pas ! Feula-t-elle.

'' Alors, ne la déshabille pas ! répliqua Elizabeth.

'' N-n-n- ne vous b-b-b-battez pas pour mon c-c-c-cul.

'' Elle te sera très reconnaissante quand ses oreilles virerons au noir et tomberont, lâcha Leah. Je te promets que je vais juste la contentée de de massée pour la réchauffée miss balthory. Si elle je l'excite un peu trop et qu'elle me saute ne vient pas te plaindre sa viendra d'elle seulement.

Elizabeth hésita, puis se rencogna à sa place.

'' D'accord pour le massage mais si sa va plus loin gare a ton cul sauf si c'est elle qui le veut, lança-t-elle toutefois d'une voix menaçante.

Elizabeth ricana.

'' Déshabille-toi, Bella et laisse moi un peu de place.

Je la toisai en enlevant mes vêtements, outragés et complétement solidaire à la réaction d'Elizabeth.

'' N-n-n-non veut s-s-Seth que toi ! Objectai-je.

'' Ne sois pas difficile, je suis meilleur en masseuse que lui, tu n'aimes donc pas tes doigts de pied et les massages sensuelle. Je le fait pour ta copine puisse se rincée l'œil aussi.

Une fois que je fut nue, elle se glissa derrière moi dans l'espace infime qu'offrait le sac de couchage et remonta la fermeture, Alors, je cessai de résister. Elle dégageait une telle chaleur que cela m'était impossible. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma poitrine me les massant, me collant contre sa poitrine nue. Ce feu sexuel, c'était comme pouvoir enfin respirer après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Elle tressaillit quand je plaquais mon doigt transis sur sa peau.

'' Houp, Bella ! Tu es un vrai glaçon on dirait Mr freezer dans Batman.

'' D-d-désolée.

'' Essaye de te détendre, me conseilla-t-elle quand je fus secouée par un nouveau frisson. Tu auras chaud dans quelque minute après mon massage. Sa va plus vite quand on est nue tu ne trouve pas.

Elizabeth grogna aussitôt.

'' C'est juste une constatation, se défendit Leah. Une technique sexuelle de survive indienne.

'' Ç-ç-ç-ç s-s-s-suffit, Lili ! Tu m-m-masses et tu ferme ta g-g-gueule, m'emportai-je, en me gardant bien cependant de contrôler les zone ou elle masse et elle se laissait guidée.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta buveuse de sang hybride, elle est juste jalouse que je fasse mieux elle en massage de survie indienne.

'' Oui, admit Elizabeth, et sa voix avait recouvré son calme, ses intonations veloutées et musicales. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je voudrais être à ta place, clébard.

'' Chacun ses limites, plastronna Leah avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus amer : au moins, tu sais qu'elle préférerait que sa soit toi sa masseuse.

''Vrai.

Mes frissons s'apaisèrent lentement pendant son massage professionnelle, plus supportables.

'' Là, murmure Leah. Tu te sens mieux ?

'' Oui, répondis-je, enfin en état de prononcer un mot sans bégayer.

'' Tes lèvres sont encore bleues. Tu veux que je les réchauffe aussi ? Tu n'as qu'à demander.

Elizabeth poussa un gros soupir.

'' Tu peux mais doucement pas comme l'autre jour, marmonnai-je a ma masseuse en fouissant mon visage dans son épaule.

Leah se contentais d'une cour baiser sur mes lèvres tente et soumise et sage comme pour me prouve qu'elle savait se tenir correctement.

Une fois encore, elle tressaillit au contact de mes lèvres glacée, et j'eus un petit sourire vindicatif. À l'intérieur du sac de couchage, le massage le rendait bon désormais. Le corps de Leah semblait irradier de partout, peut-être parce qu'elle prenait toute la place. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussure et me blottis mes orteils et ma chatte contre ses jambe. Elle sursauta puis enchaîna sa tête pour coller sa joue brûlante contre mon oreille engourdie.

Sa peau en chaleur dégageait une senteur boisée qui, ici, en pleine nature, paraissait s'imposer. C'était agréable. Les Hua et les Quileute en rajoutaient-ils dans cette histoire d'odeur insupportables à cause de leurs préjugés sexuelle ? Pour moi, tous avaient un arôme délicieux à baiser.

je fessais ma nympho professionnelle en lui fessant l'amour comme une cliente matée par ma copine qui se doigtais en soupirant vu que elle l'avais autorisée a le faire, et en avais un peu envie aussi et sa me réchauffais plus vite, cela ne m'inquiéta pas, cependant, que la tempête hurlait comme une bête féroce, cependant, Leah n'était plus dans le froid, moi non plus et on se baisais en client sexuelle, mais j'étais également épuisée, à force de m'angoisser pour tout, et laisse d'avoir baiser aussi tard. Mes muscles crispés pendant des heures étaient douloureux. Je me détendis peu à peu a force de dominer Leah, hormis en devenir molle après avoir jouis sur elle.

'' Lily ? Murmurai-je à demi assoupie contre elle. Je peux te demander un truc ? Simple curiosité de ma part.

'' Naturellement.

'' Pourquoi es-tu beaucoup plus poilu que Seth et les autres membres du clan maudit ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si ma question te gène.

'' Parce-que je me rase pas et je laisse poussée mes cheveux plus longs, une vrai indienne quoi, explique-t-elle, amusée.

Elle secoua sa tête et sa tignasse désordonner chatouilla ma joue.

'' Oh !

J'étais surprise, bien que cela fût logique. Voilà pourquoi tous se tondaient au début de leur transformation.

'' Pourquoi ne les coupes-tu pas et te rase pas dans ce cas ? Tu aimes être autant poilu qu'une femme a barbe ?

Cette fois elle ne pipa mot. Elizabeth rigola de mon commentaire dans sa barbe.

'' Excuse-moi, repris-je en bâillant. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

'' Elle va te le dire de toute façon, maugréa Leah. J'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux et mon poile de jambes, parce que… tu avais l'air de les préférer longs.

'' Ah… les deux me plaisent, Lily, bon tu pourrais peut-être te rasez les jambes. Inutile de supporter cela si c'est un inconvénient sexuel.

'' Cette nuit, au contraire ç'a plutôt été un avantage sexuelle.

'' Sauf que tu ne ressemble pas un tsi-shu géant se moquais Elizabeth.

Je riais pour faire plaisir de sa blague et même Leah aussi se laissais se moquer sans problème pour lui faire plaisir aussi.

Le silence s'installa, mes paupières s'alourdirent, je fermai les yeux. Ma respiration ralentit. Régulière.

'' C'est ça, belli, chuchota Leah. Dors. Ne t'en fait pas si tu entends des blague de chienne de sa part je vais la supportée pour cette nuit.

Je soupirai de bien-être.

'' Ton frère est là ? marmonna soudain Elizabeth à l'adresse de l'indienne.

'' Super. Comme ça, tu peux t'occuper du reste avec lui pendant que je veille sexuellement sur Bella à ta place.

'' Ou il prend ta place.

'' arrêtez-ça, vous deux, marmottai-je.

L'intérieur de la tente était calme. Dehors, le vent poussait des hurlements insensés à travers les arbres et secouait notre abri avec tant de violence que j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les piquets tressaillaient brusquement, se penchaient, me tirant chaque fois de l'inconscient dans lequel je glissais.  
Par ailleurs, j'avais de la peine pour le jeune loup, l'adolescent qui affrontait la tempête.  
Mon esprit vagabondait en attendant de sombrer.  
Cet espace tiède et confiné me rappelait les premiers jours en compagnie de Seth et Lily quand était devenus amnésique, l'époque ou il avait été mes soleil de substitution sexuelle, l'astre qui avait rendu supportable la perte de ma mémoire sur les hua, la vacuité de mon existence. Je n'avais pas pensé à elle ainsi depuis longtemps, et voici qu'elle était là qu'elle me fessait l'amour pour me réchauffer de nouveau.

'' S'il te plait la garce soufflât Elizabeth boudeuse, fais un effort salope !

'' Quoi ? Chuchota ma cliente, ou plutôt ma masseuse vu que la c'est moi la cliente qui a besoin être chauffé, surpris.

'' Essaye de contrôler ton cerveau si tu ne veux pas que je te l'éclate en morceau.

'' Personne ne t'a demandé de l'écouter, protesta Leah sur un ton de défi derrière lequel perçait un certain embarras. Sors de ma tête.

'' J'aimerais bien, figure-toi. J'autorise a ce qu'elle te saute a cause elle a besoin de se réchauffée sur toi mais garde tes autres fantasme dégueulasse de chienne en chaleur pour toi, ils sont tellement bruyant. On dirait que tu les cries dans une orgie de jouissance !

'' Je vais tâcher de les garder pour moi, se moqua l'autre.

Il y eut un bref silence ou elle murmurait une question sur Seth je crois que était pour expliquer pourquoi elle était jalouse d'elle et pas de lui.

'' Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de ton frère mais de toi oui je le suis. Je suis jalouse de cela aussi entre toi et elle.

'' Je le savais. Voilà qui remet à plat les choses, hein ?

'' Ne rêve pas pouffiasse !

''Elle peut encore changer d'avis, vu tout ce que je suis capable de lui apporter mon frère et moi, et pas toi. Du moins tant que tu ne l'auras pas tuée.

'' Concentre toi de la massée, Leah eau claire. Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs.

'' Jolie rime, je vais en effet piquer un petit roupillon. Sur Bella en tant que lit au moins n'aurais pas besoin de la droguer pour me coucher contre elle.

Elizabeth ne releva pas. J'étais déjà trop plongée dans les limbes pour exiger qu'elles cessent de parler de moi comme si j'étais absente. De plus j'avais l'impression d'un rêve sexuelle, je n'étais pas certaine que cette conversation était réelle.

'' Puis-je posée une question ? Lâcha Leah, tout à coup.

'' Pourquoi pas ?

'' Seras-tu honnête ?

'' Pose la question, tu verras bien.

'' Tu lis dans mes pensées, laisse-moi voir les tiennes, cette nuit. Ce ne serait que justice.

'' Tu fourmilles d'interrogations. À laquelle suis-je censé répondre ?

'' Pourquoi n'est tu pas jalouse de mon frère mais de moi seulement… sa doit autant de bouffée que lui que moi ? Tu ne peux être aussi sûr de toi que tu en as l'air. Sauf si tu es dépourvu d'émotions.

'' Bien sûr qu'elle me ronge un que l'autre. En ce moment, elle est si intense que j'ai du mal à contrôler ma voix. C'est pire quand Bella est loin de moi et près de vous deux, quand je ne la vois pas.

'' Elle t'obsède ? Arrives-tu à te concentrer quand elle est absente ?

'' Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me dire de me concentrée a cause de mon effet explosion de cerveau, mais Oui et non. Mon cerveau hybride ne fonctionne pas tout à fait de la même façon que le tien. Je peux penser à bien plus de choses sans me concentrée en même temps, donc quand elle se tait, qu'elle réfléchit, il me suffit de songer soit a toi ou a ton frère pour me demander si elle est avec l'un ou l'autre par l'esprit. Et la raison que je préfère ton frère a toi c'est que lui au moins il me fait pas chier a longueur année par ses pensée pervers contrairement a sa sœur autrement dit contrairement a toi il sait se tenir et agis pas en harceleuse sexuelle comme toi.

Leah ne répondit pas à haute voix mais grommela : Au moins nous deux on ne vient pas la violer durent son sommeil. Le reste était mental.

'' Oui, reprit Elizabeth, elle pense à toi souvent plus que ton frère, plus souvent que je le voudrais. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, souhaiterait que tu sois heureuse avec ton frère. Mais tu le sais et tu t'en sers pour me faire chier, malgré mes effort a tentée de rendre la vie plus facile. Pis l'idée du viole de nuit ne vient pas de moi au départ mais de ma sœur Janes pour se faire payer ses service a cause au début elle était protectrice envers moi et on déposais toujours l'argent a ses côté mais quand j'ai avouer que on a commencé a le faire, elle a continuer a ce que notre famille lui passe dessus du moins ceux qui pouvais le mieux se contrôler ou sur surveillance.

'' J'utilise les armes dont je dispose. Je n'ai pas ton avantage sexuel, notamment sa certitude de t'aimer même si vous êtes des vielles salope perverse qui l'ont violé dans son sommeil.

'' Ça aide certes.

'' Elle m'aime aussi dans son lit, figure-toi et Seth aussi parfois.

Elizabeth ne releva pas.

'' Malheureusement, elle refuse de l'admettre, soupira Leah. Elle se ment.

'' Je ne suis pas en mesure de confirmer cela.

'' Est-ce que ça t'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ses pensées ?

'' Oui et non, encore une fois. Elle préfère que ce ne soit pas le cas, bien que ça me rend dingue, parfois. Je préfère lui faire plaisir, cependant. Au fait désolé pour les somnifère j'aurais du mettre de l'alcool dans le verre a la place.

'' Ça fait rien c'est bien ton gère a drogue tes victimes au moins ce n'était pas des seringue comme Bella a subis avec Sam Uley. Et moi aussi je l'avoue que j'aime aussi lui faire plaisir, bon c'est vrai que on est un peu en froid a cause de ma gaffe mais en temps normal elle aime bien me rendre heureuse aussi.

Le vent secoua la tenté comme un tremblement de terre, et Leah resserra son étreinte de me massant à nouveau les seins.

'' Merci, murmura Elizabeth. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse sembler pour toi, je suis contente que tu sois là.

'' Autrement dit, tu as beau avoir une envie folle de me violer a mort, tu es soulagée qu'elle m'aille baiser pour avoir chaud.

'' Cette trêve sexuelle n'est facile pour personne.

'' J'en étais sûr ! Tu es autant jalouse que moi alors.

'' Pas au point de l'afficher, contrairement à toi. Cela ne te rend pas service, sache-le.

'' Tu es plus patiente que moi.

'' Normal, c'est quatre cent ans d'expérience. J'ai passé des 4 siècles à attendre quelqu'un d'humain que son cerveau résiste même à mon explosion mental d'hybride.

'' J'ai une question la dessus, est-ce c'est vrai que eux que tu explose hurle Non pas Hiroshima.

'' Oui sa arrive a cause aime beaucoup l'effet bombe nucléaire surtout quand je l'utilise sur des volturi bannis comme celui qui la violer a las Vegas.

'' À partir de quand as-tu décidé de jouer a la garce tolérante et sympa de m'inviter de force à vous baiser tout les deux.

'' Lorsque j'ai constaté combien elle souffrait de devoir vous choisir tout les deux, mais je dois te dire, idée des somnifère ne vient pas de moi en réalité. Le seul temps qu'on utilisait des somnifères à dose normal était sur Charlie pour pouvoir la baiser en service sexuelle quand on fréquentait. Mais comme tu es un hybride et moitié animal Rosalie pensée que des somnifère de cheval te rendrais plus sympathique en orgie avec Bella.

'' Ah et de qui qui vient cette idée?

'' De ton frère Seth évidement qui avais appelez Rosalie a son mobile la veille de ton enlèvement.

'' Salle ordure, t'était pas obligée de lui obéir, il fessait que plaisantée, en te disant cela. Mais je ne savais pas que tu en fessais pour faire endormir Charlie. Riais-t-elle a la blague.

'' Pourtant sa a marchés tu a rien sentit.

'' C'est que le lait de jas fait déjà office de somnifère pour moi et pour Bella aussi. Tu en as rajoutée seulement pour me faire chier.

'' En partie oui, à cause que c'était très drôle de te droguer aussi, enfin bref pour continuer mon explication, la plupart du temps, je suis en état de réprimer les sentiments les… moins charitables que je nourris à ton égard. Il me semble que, quelquefois, elle lit en moi, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

'' À mon avis, tu as seulement eu peur qu'elle te largue à nouveau si tu l'obligeais à décider.

'' En partie oui, a cause que si elle aurait larguée, je sais de source sûr qu'elle irait dans les bras de ma sœur Janes a cause Janes lui voue un amour mortel et n'a aucune scrupule à vouloir la transformée vu que elle n'a a jamais eu aucun scrupule à me tromper, avoua Elizabeth au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Une toute petite partie, néanmoins. Nous avons tous nos instants de doute. Je craignais surtout qu'elle ne se fasse du mal en essayant de filer en douce pour te retrouver et tomber sur de mauvaise rencontre sois disant passant. Mais quand j'ai eu accepté l'idée de la partager du moins sexuellement avec toi et qu'elle était plus au moins en sécurité avec toi et ton frère, il m'a paru préférable d'arrêter de la pousser dans ses retranchements sexuels.

Leah riais.

'' Si je le lui disais, moi, elle ne me croirait pas. Peut-être si Seth lui dirais elle le croirait un peu plus que moi, a cause comme tu dit c'est moi la bête noir de la famille pour ça.

'' Je sais, elle est butée quand tu tente de l'amadouée.

Du fond de ma torpeur, j'eus l'impression qu'Elizabeth souriait.

'' Tu crois savoir, hein ? Riposta Leah.

'' Le futur m'échappe, objecta mon amoureuse brusquement hésitante.

Il y eut longue pause.

'' Comment réagirais-tu si elle te larguerait à nouveau en me choisissant ? S'enquit l'indienne.

'' Cela aussi, je l'ignore.

'' Tenterais-tu de me tuer comme ta réputation de comtesse sanglante ?

'' Non, autrefois oui mais plus maintenant.

'' Pourquoi ? Tu es bien une ancienne tueuse de femme.

'' Tu me crois vraiment capable de la blesser de cette manière ? Comme si on était au moyen-âge.

'' Hum… tu as raison. N'empêche des fois… des manières de comtesse font pensée que tu es toujours au moyen-âge.

Elizabeth riais de la blague.

'' Des fois, l'idée est alléchante, mais tu sais je crois que je préférais envoyée Janes te butée a la place de moi a cause contrairement a Bella, elle se gène pas a vouloir blesser le monde. Bella la supporte a présent comme concubine, mais elle a déjà été au début agressée par Janes quand on commençait a se fréquentée. Au début des qu'un humain tentais de me parler, il tombait inconscient et suspendu au drapeau de lycée était une de ses blague préférée. Même si depuis Janes l'aime autant que moi et lui voue amour inavouable devant moi-même si je suis au courant depuis mon retour.

Leah enfouit son visage dans le duvet pour étouffer son rire.

'' Exactement, admit-t-elle ensuite.

Quel rêve étrange ! Le vent incessant était-elle à l'origine des chuchotements que j'imaginais ? Sauf qu'elle ne chuchotait pas, il hurlait plutôt.

'' À Quoi ç'a ressemble de la perdre ? Quand ta sœur la hypnotisée pour feindre l'amnésie et quand elle est réellement devenue amnésique par la suite du a sa rencontre avec l'arbre. Enchaîna Leah d'une voix rauque, à présent. Comment as-tu… tenu le coup quand elle t'a largué par la force de ta sœur ?

'' Il m'est très difficile d'en parler surtout du fait que habitude c'est moi qui largue les autres autrefois, je m'étais jamais faire larguer de tout ma vie d'hybride.

Leah patienta en disant : et aussi quand tu as crus que maya était vampire et qu'elle l'avait tué alors ?

'' Cette impression de perte, reprit Elizabeth en détachant lentement chaque mot, je l'ai éprouvée à trois reprise. La première, était avec mon ex que j'ai tué en lui fessant l'amour a cause de mes pouvoirs télépathiques de concentration et qu'on n'a pas peu sauvée en le transformant.  
La deuxième c'est quand j'ai cru qu'elle fut capable de me quitter sans m'apercevoir qu'elle agissait sous ordre hypnotisant de ma sœur, c'était la première fois que elle agissait comme ça…. c'était près intolérable alors que je voulais simplement l'emmener avec ma sœur Alice l'aider prétextant un tournage au Mississippi pour retrouver son passée, a cause Alice ne l'a jamais fait rien de mal et j'aurais envoyée les autres chassée au Mexique. Même si hésitais en rompre avec elle ou prendre un congé de couple. Alice avais convaincu la veille de pas faire sa et de l'emmener avec elle au Mississipi pour l'aider pour son passée et baiser dans les maisons hantée du Maine, mais avais pas pensée à révoquer Janes pour tenté si possible de lui faire perdre la mémoire de nous tous sauf elle ma jouer un très salle tour en la fessant hypnotisée pour qu'elle se fasse pensée pour moi en temps que ex copine si je dis le mot : nous partons.  
Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était devenue amnésique brutalement et j'ignorais qu'elle était devenue vraiment amnésique a cause qu'elle a foncée dans un tronc d'arbre.  
Elle nous avait oublié tous sauf Janes et quand elle a eu sa commotions son esprit manipuler a crus que était Janes sa copine qu'elle a larguée alors que était moi.  
Elle ne m'aurait pas reconnu si je serais restée alors je me suis éloigner, mais janes l'avais manipulé pour prendre ma place en elle mentalement a cause au début elle voulait me faire chier et la protéger mais a force elle a développée des sentiments amoureuse pour elle aussi.  
Son amnésie double a plus que jamais perturbé son existence. Ça n'a pas été aisé, je me suis battu, alors que j'étais consciente que je ne gagnerais pas tant qu'elle serais amnésique, mais quand Janes ma avouer sans savoir l'histoire de l'arbre que c'était elle la coupable après 6 mois a niée qu'elle était pour rien, même si j'ai honte de le dire que c'était de ma faute aussi vu que je l'avais demandée mais elle a pas obéis totalement a ce que avais demandé a regret, sa ma mis dans une colère terrible et je me suis exilé en Amazonie, mais en baisant j'ai compris qu'il faudrait que je revienne avec Janes pour que ma pouffiasse de création lui rendre sa mémoire… et aussi serait-ce que pour vérifier ou elle en était. Enfin, tel était l'argument derrière lequel je m'abritais. Si je découvrais qu'elle était… raisonnablement heureuse en amnésie, j'aime à songer que je serais reparti.

« Sauf qu'elle était malheureuse a cause que quand elle s'est souvenue d'Alice et de ta famille sauf toi elle lui manquait terriblement, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle m'a convaincu de ne pas laisser Alice y participer, a cause qu'elle sait que tu n'irais pas sa serais un déshonneur pour moi vu que je suis leur meilleur guerrière hybride et de lui laisser Alice avec elle demain. Tu t'es demandé quelles étaient mes motivations, et en quel honneur elle se sentait tellement coupable. Elle m'a rappelé ce qu'elle m'avait infligée quand elle ma abandonner de force, ce qu'elle ressent toujours a cause Maya et Alice fut ceux qui l'ont retrouvé et que Alice a forcée Janes de lui brisée son hypnose, du moins de la partie ou elle fendait l'hypnose. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de m'avoir oublié et aussi qu'elle croit avoir une dette envers elle a cause qu'elle a défendu Maya contre Dynes qui voulais la recrutée a la place de Dimitri.  
Elle s'en veut d'avoir ramené ça sur le tapis, mais elle a raison. Je ne rattraperai jamais cela, contrairement à Alice, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer.

Leah ne réagit pas tout de suite, prêtant l'oreille à la tempête ou déférant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

'' Et la troisième fois ? murmura-t-elle ensuite. Quand tu as crue que Maya était un vampire par erreur et qu'elle l'avait tué avec Alice et Janes ?

'' Oui, mais j'ignorais que Alice avais couché avec elle comme client sexuelle vu que son mari Hermet et Rosalie était en lune de miel et la pas emmener avec eux, donc elle était jalouse et a forcée Janes et elle de allez l'aider à se souvenir et que J'ignorais aussi que maya était une humaine a cause son pouvoir de danger est très perturbant quand elle était humaine et avoir survécu aussi a des charge de vampire. Et Rosalie ne l'avais jamais rencontrée non plus et croyais aussi que était un vampire nouveau née.  
Mais oui, c'est sans doute ce que tu éprouveras. Vu la façon dont tu nous perçois sauf que le clan maudit nous tolèrent seulement la transformation quand c'est une maladie incurable comme le Sida héréditaire de la famille humaine de Alice avais eu et que maya était leur dernière descendante. Tu n'arriveras sûrement plus à l'envisager comme Bella ou comme tu n'envisage plus comme Maya pour la sauver. Pourtant maya n'a pas autant changée et Bella restera elle-même aussi.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

'' Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Les mots n'y suffisent pas.

'' Pourtant tu l'as quand même abandonnée quand elle était sous hypnose de Janes, parce que tu refusais que Janes la transforme en buveuse de sang, pourtant. Tu souhaites qu'elle reste humaine.

'' À l'instant que même amnésique, j'ai compris qu'elle m'aimait en me confondant a Janes, j'ai aussi compris que nous n'avions que quatre solutions. La première, la meilleure pour Bella, aurait été qu'elle ne s'éprenne pas autant de nous, qu'elle m'oublie comme janes aurait du faire et qu'elle passe à un autre client sexuelle. Je l'aurais fini par l'accepté, même si ça n'aurait rien changé à mes sentiments. Tu me considères comme une tueuse de femme, dure, tiède et glaciale a la fois. C'est vrai. J'en suis une ancienne tueuse de femme humaine. Nous sommes ainsi, et il est très rare que nous expérimentions un réel changement chez les hybride encore plus. Lorsque ça se produit, cependant, comme le jour ou Bella est entré dans ma vie et que Janes et Alec on tentée de la violer pour me protéger, c'était pour l'éternité. Impossible de faire marche arrière.

« La deuxième option, celle que j'ai songé faire quand elle ma fait une crise et s'est enfuit, c'était de la rattraper et la forcée à se souvenir de moi et de rester à son côté même si elle ne me reconnaissait pas durent son existence humaine. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution pour elle, car elle aurait gâché sa vie avec une inhumaine qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Pourtant c'état l'alternative la plus facile pour moi, sachant que, quand elle mourrait, je me débrouillerais pour mourir aussi, du gère laisser Dynes et les volturi québécois avoir leur vengeance sur moi en laissant me tuer dans un combat a la mort.  
Soixante, soixante-dix ans, cela m'aurait semblé un laps de temps extrêmement court… Malheureusement, vivre aussi près de mon univers sanglant s'est révélé dangereux pour elle, a cause que elle courait le danger a cause dynes aurais pu la recrutée pour les volturi ou pire en faire la compagne de Dimitri, chose que Alice aurais jamais supportée de voir Bella entre ses griffes. Le pire est arrivée systématiquement, comme le fait que dynes qui poursuivais la nièce humaine d'Alice la chassée juste ici et tombe par hasard sur elle en plein bois. J'ai été terrifié à l'idée que ces soixante années aurait risquée d'être encore écourtées.

« Alors, j'ai opté pour la troisième solution quand elle ma largue. En espérant que son amnésie l'oblige à choisir la première, j'ai choisi de m'éclipser avec Alice et Janes sans elle. Cela n'a pas fonctionne et j'ai failli nous pousser à la mort la moitié de ma famille, incluant Janes et Alice et sa nièce humaine. Ç'a été la pire erreur de ma très, très longue existence d'hybride.

« Que me restait-il, sinon la dernière alternative ? C'est ce qu'elle veut, que sa soit Janes qui soit celle qui l'infecte vu que moi je suis incapable en temps que hybride d'infectée. A cause même si Janes est la pire de la chipie, Bella l'adore à cause qu'elle sait faire des bonnes blagues qui la fassent rire, surtout quand c'est moi la victime de leur mauvaise blague. Du moins elle en est persuadée. J'ai tenté de retarder l'échéance, de lui donner le temps de se raviser. Mais elle est terriblement têtue, comme tu le sais. Avec un peu de chance, je parviendrai à gagner quelques mois. Elle est horrifiée par la perspective de vieillir, et son anniversaire est en septembre.

'' L'option numéro un me plaît bien si janes l'hypnotisais à nouveau correctement cette fois, marmonna Leah.

'' Elle refuserait de le faire a nouveau, elle a trop souffert elle aussi de son erreur de jugement de lui avoir demandé de le faire en secret et de ne pas avoir dit de laissée tomber ce tour avec elle. dit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se taisais.

'' Aussi salope et détestable qu'il me soit de le reconnaître. Je suis forcée que toi et ta sœur Janes l'aimes, enchaîna l'indienne. À votre façon. C'est un fait que je ne discuterai plus. Cela étant, je ne pense pas que tu devrais renoncer à la première solution. Pas encore. Je suis même sûr qu'elle finira par l'accepter. Si elle n'avait pas sauté de cette falaise en mars pour tentée de retrouver la mémoire… si tu avais attendu encore six mois avant de venir vérifier comme elle allait en te fessant pensée pour un vampire mexicain pour nous dupée… tu l'aurais retrouvée raisonnablement heureuse sexuellement. Moi et mon frère on avait un plan.

'' Peut-être. C'était un bon plan ?

'' Oui, soupira Leah. sauf que… donne-moi un an, ajoute-t-elle d'une manière soudain précipitée. Je crois vraiment que j'arriverai à la rendre heureuse avec Seth. Mais elle est entêtée, je suis bien placer pour le savoir, je suis autant entêtée qu'elle vu que c'est moi qui la initiée à l'orgie indienne, mais elle peut être guérir de toi. Elle a déjà failli le faire quand elle a perdu la mémoire. Alors, elle resterait humaine, a faire de la porno avec Charlie, Renée et nous deux. Elle vieillirait, certes elle n'aura pas enfant, elle est stérile a la naissance… mais elle serait elle-même. Tu l'aimes assez pour voir les avantages de cette idée. Elle t'estime incapable d'égoïsme a cause tu es demi-humaine… Prouve-le. Pourrais-tu envisage que je sois mieux que toi pour elle ?

'' J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Sur certains points, tu lui correspondrais mieux que n'importe quels proxénètes. Belle exige qu'on veille sur elle en la baisant chaque nuit, et tu es assez forte pour la protéger d'elle-même et de tout ce qui conspire contre elle. Vous l'avez montrée toi et ton frère et ta bande maudite par le passée, et je t'en serai redevable aussi longtemps que j'existerai, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai même demandé naïvement à Alice si elle voyait cela, si Bella serait plus heureuse avec toi et Seth.  
Naturellement, elle n'a pas pu, dans la mesure ou elle ne vous voit pas, et ou Bella est catégorique sur ses désirs, pour l'instant au moins. Je ne suis pas cependant assez bête pour répéter la même erreur qu'avant. Je ne l'obligerais plus ma sœur à la faire choisir la première option, Leah. Tant qu'elle voudra de nous dans son lit, nous serons là.

'' Et si elle décidait que c'était moi et Seth qu'elle préfère ? Je t'accorde qu'il y a plus de chance en ce moment pour Seth que pour moi, mais bon.

'' Alors, je la laisserais partir en me larguant si c'est le cas.

'' Comme ça ?

'' Je ne lui montrerais jamais à quel point cela me serait difficile. Attention, toutefois, ma sœur Janes montera la garde. Parce que vous pourriez la quitter un jour. Comme pour ton ex et Jasmine, tu n'aurais pas le choix. Elle attendrait dans les coulisses, en espérant que cela se produise.

'' Tu as été plus franc que je ne le méritais. Merci, Elizabeth.

'' De rien. Je te répète que je te suis reconnaissant de ta présence ici cette nuit. Si nous n'étions pas des ennemis naturels, et si tu ne t'efforçais pas de me ravir Bella, je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier dans une orgie sexuelle.

'' Et toi, si tu n'étais pas une hybride perverse répugnante qui s'apprête a laisser sa fille boire a vie de ma petite sœur sexuelle… no, même comme ça, je n'y arriverais pas a coucher avec toi-même qu'avec une montagne de somnifère et de drogue de viole en seringue.

Elizabeth s'esclaffa doucement.

'' Puis-je te poser une question ? S'enquit-t-elle ensuite.

'' Parce que tu dois me demander ?

'' Je ne lis que ce que tu penses, or tu ne penses pas à ce qui m'intrigue en ce moment. Bella n'a pas voulu évoquer quelque chose, l'autre jour. Une histoire de louve blanche qui concerne une certaine troisième épouse, et que sa a un lien avec Dynes volturi.

'' Ah bon ?

Elizabeth se tut pendant qu'elle écoutait le récit de la sœur d'eau claire qui était la troisième épouse que Leah déroulait dans sa tête. Pour elle poussa un sifflement ténu.

'' Quoi ? S'étonna l'indienne.

'' C'est évident pourquoi elle tente de protéger maya et Alice de dynes et Dimitri. Tellement évident ! J'aurais préféré que ta mère garde cette légende pour eux.

'' Tu n'apprécie pas qu'on dépeigne ton ancien clan comme des vilains ? C'est pourtant vrai, et tu le sais. Autrefois comme maintenant ? Et de tout manière sa ne concerne que dynes et elle ne fait pas partit de votre clan.

'' Je m'en fiche complétement de Dynes ! Tu ne devines donc pas à quel personnage Bella s'est identifiée en voulant protéger Maya et Alice de Dynes et Dimitri!

'' Oh ! murmura Leah au bout de quelques secondes. Flûte ! La sœur de ma grand-mère la troisième épouse. Je vois.

'' Elle tient que Alice soit présente pour elle demain, afin de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider si sa tourne mal elle ne veut pas que Dimitri en fasse sa femme de force, même si elle doit pour cela se faire tuer par les hybride. Au passage, c'est la deuxième raison qui me pousse à rester ici avec Alice, Bella, sait est très inventif pour rendre dingue les vampires qui la pourchasse ma sœur, quand elle le veut, elle a même posé son sang sur la petite culotte empruntée de Alice pour rendre fou les hybride et Dimitri aussi.

'' Ton espion de frère lui a soufflé cette idée tout autant que notre histoire sur dynes.

'' J'ai conscience que personne ne songeait à mal, l'apaisa Elizabeth.

'' Quand cette trêve sexuelle prendra-t-elle fin ? Au lever du jour ou attendrons-nous la fin de la bagarre?

'' Au lever du jour, soufflèrent-t-elles enfin comme une seule femme.

Elles rirent.

'' Dors bien, Harpie, profite bien de Bella cette nuit.

Le silence retomba et la tente retrouva son calme. Le vent semblait avoir renoncé à nous aplatir et désertait le champ de bataille.

'' Je n'entendais bien dans la façon littérale d'une orgie indienne bien sûr, grogna soudain Elizabeth.

'' Désolé, chuchota Leah. Tu n'as qu'à nous la laisser mon frère et moi qu'on ait un peu d'intimité.

'' Faut tu que je couche aussi avec toi pour que je t'aide à t'endormir, tu sais j'ai juste a demander a Janes allez chez nous il reste encore plein de lait droguer au somnifère pour toi a la villa.

'' Tu peux toujours rêver, ce serait marrant.

'' Ne me tente pas, Balto. Ma patience a quelques limites quand même.

'' Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préférais ne pas bouger et continuer en paix mon massage avant de m'endormir.

Elizabeth se mit à fredonner d'opéra des valkyries, plus fort que d'habitude, sans doute pour étouffer les pensées pervers de Leah. Mais c'était quand elle chantait aussi ma berceuse du fantôme de opéra, et, en dépit de l'inconfort que provoquait en moi ce rêve chuchoté je sombrais dans l'inconscience… dans d'autre fantasme qui paraissaient plus sensées.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Monstre de viole

Quand je m'éveillai au matin, la lumière était éclatante, y compris dans la tente, et le soleil me blessa les yeux. Je transpirais, comme Leah me l'avait garanti en me massant. Elle ronflait doucement, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de moi. J'écartai la tête de sa poitrine fiévreuse, sentis la morsure du froid sur ma joue moite. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, resserra son étreinte sans s'en rendre compte, et je me tortillai afin de lui échapper. Je levai la tête, Elizabeth croisa mon regard. Elle conservait un calme apparent, cependant que la souffrance luisait dans ses prunelles.

'' La température a-t-elle un peu augmenté dehors ? Chuchotai-je.

'' Oui. Je ne crois pas que ta masseuse radiateur sera nécessaire aujourd'hui.

Je tentai de baisser la fermeture Éclair du sac de couchage mais mes mains étaient prisonnières, et j'étais incapable de lutter contre l'inertie de ma harpie, qui marmonnais et m'étouffa un peu plus.

'' Au secours ! Soufflais-je.

'' Dois-je lui arracher les bras et la fouetter ? Plaisanta Elizabeth.

'' Non merci mais tu peu la fouetter si tu veux. Mais contente-moi de me libérer avant le fouet. Je vais crever de chaleur.

Elle ouvrit le duvet d'une geste vif et une fois libérée en vitesse fouettais Leah qui se réveillais sur le coté ses pied entrant en contact avec le sol gelé.

'' Hé! Ronchonna-t-elle en soulevant aussitôt les paupières.

Instinctivement, voulant fuir le froid et le fouet de la contasse elle se jeta sur moi, son poids me coupant la respiration. Tout aussi vite, son corps fut hissé du mien et alla valdinguer dans les piquets. Des claquements de fouet jaillirent de partout. Accroupi devant moi, me tournant le dos, Elizabeth fouet à la main rugissait de fureur. À demi baissé elle aussi, Leah tremblait de tous ses membres, cependant que des grognements sourds s'échappaient de sa mâchoire crispée. Dehors, les ululements de son frère chef de meute résonnèrent renvoyées par la montagne.

'' Ça suffit ! Hurlai-je en m'interposant. Stop Lily !

L'espace était si étriqué que je n'eus qu'à tendre les bras pour poser une main sur la poitrine de chacun. Elizabeth m'attrapa aussitôt par la taille, prêt à m'écarter.

'' Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Le prévins-je.

À mon contact. Leah avait commencé à se calmer. Ses frissons cessèrent, bien que ses dents soient restées découvertes, ses yeux toisant furieusement son rival sexuel. Seth continua à glapir, ses cris envahissant soudain le silence de la tente et Lily subissaient l'Édith de l'alpha de son frère.

'' Tu es blessé, Lily ? M'enquis-je.

'' Bien sûr que non.

Je me tournai vers la coupable qui me regardait furieuse.

'' Qu'est-ce que ce comportement ? Le rabrouai-je. Excuse-toi.

'' Tu plaisantes ? Se récria-t-elle, ahuri. Elle t'écrasait et tu as demandée de la fouettée alors j'obéie.

'' Parce que je fessais une blague, et elle m'écrasait pas.

Révolté, Elizabeth grommela avant de poser ses yeux de tueuse sur Leah.

'' Désolé, salle pute.

'' Y a pas de mal saloppe, répondit la quileute, railleuse.

Je m'enroulai dans mes bras, brusquement sensible à la tiédeur d'hybride vu que je n'étais pas encore habiller.

'' Tiens, me dit Elizabeth en ramassant la parka qu'elle drapa sur mes épaules.

Elle avait recouvré sa maîtrise de soi.

'' C'est celle de Lily, objecta-je.

'' Ta harpie a de la fourrure.

'' Si tu n'as rien contre, je préfère me remettre dans le duvet, rétorqua cette dernière. Je n'ai pas eu mon content de sommeil. J'ai passé de meilleures orgies que ça.

'' C'était ton idée, contra Elizabeth.

'' Je ne pensais pas à la qualité de la orgie, riposta-t-elle. Juste à l'insuffisance de sommeil. J'ai cru que Bella n'allait jamais la boucler.

Je fis la grimace, inquiète de ce que j'avais pus encore dire en orgie du sommeil. L'ampleur des éventualités était stressante.

'' Ravi que tu aies apprécié sont défaut de tournage, marmonna Elizabeth en riant dans sa barbe.

'' Et toi ? répondit la louve-garou en rouvrant les yeux. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit à baiser ?

'' J'en ai connu de pires.

'' J'espère quand même qu'elle n'a pas fait partie des meilleures, ricana Leah avec un malin plaisir.

'' Sans doute.

Souriant, l'indienne referma les paupières.

'' Toutefois, poursuivit Elizabeth, si j'avais pu être à ta place, ça n'aurait pas été la meilleure de mes nuits sexuelle. Contrairement à toi, grosse vache.

Leah se redressa, furibonde.

'' Vous savez quoi ? Siffla-t-il. Y a trop de pute, ici.

'' Parfaitement d'accord.

Je filai un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Elizabeth, ne récoltant qu'un hématome au passage.

'' Je dormirai plus tard. De toute façon, il faut que je parle à Seth et a Jacob.

Se mettant à genoux, elle attrapa la fermeture Éclair de la tente. Une brusque souffrance me tordit le ventre quand je compris que je la voyais peut-être en orgie pour la dernière fois. Elle repartait vers Seth, elle s'apprêtait à combattre une meute de vampires hybrides nouveau-nés vierges.

'' Lily, attends ! M'écriai-je en tendant le bras.

Elle recula avant que je puisse l'attendre.

'' S'il te plaît, Lily, reste !

'' Non, va t'habiller tu va regelées sur place.

La réponse était tranchante, blessante. Mon visage dut trahir ma peine, car un demi-sourire adoucit son expression.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours. Et ne rêve pas non plus ! Je ne laisserai pas Seth prendre ma place et récolter tout le plaisir et toute la gloire.

'' Sois prudente…

Elle était sortie de la tente avant que j'aie pu terminer.

'' Laisse tomber, petite sœur, marmonna-t-il en refermant la porte en toile.

Je guettai le son des pas qui s'éloignaient, ne perçus rien. Leah n'émettait aucun bruit. Le vent était tombé. Seul nous parvenait le chant des oiseaux saluant l'aurore. M'enveloppant en vitesse de différentes couches de vêtements, je m'appuyai contre Elizabeth. Longtemps, nous ne dîmes rien.

'' Combien de temps encore ? Finis-je par demander.

'' Alice a prévenu Jacob et Mei, qu'ils seraient ici dans une heure tout au plus.

'' Quoi qu'il arrive, laisse Alice avec moi.

'' Oui, je sais, elle restera avec toi promis-t-elle.

'' Moi aussi, je me fais du souci pour eux.

'' Ils sont capable de se défendre. Simplement, Alice regrette de manquer une occasion de me voir m'amuser.

S'amuser ! Je me hérissai.

'' Tranquillise-toi, insista-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Ben voyons !

'' Veux-tu que je te distraite ? J'ai un peu le temps avant le combat ? proposa-t-elle en caressant mes pommettes de ses doigts glacés.

Un frisson m'échappa. L'air était encore très froid.

'' Non, pas maintenant, répondit-t-elle de lui-même en retirant sa main à regret

'' Il existe d'autres façons de me distraire.

'' Quoi, par exemple ?

'' Parle-moi de tes dix meilleures nuit sexuelle. Ça m'intéresse.

'' Devine ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

'' Tu en as vécu trop 4 siècle d'orgie dont je ne sais rien du tout !

'' Je vais réduire le choix. Les plus belles n'ont eu lieu que depuis que je t'ai rencontrée et que j'ai larguée Janes pour toi.

'' Ah bon ?

'' Oui. Et de loin qui plus est.

'' À l'a une des miennes, je le conçois, admis-je au bout d'une minute de réflexion.

'' Ce sont peut-être les mêmes.

'' Il y a eu la première après que Janes ta baiser dans ton sommeil et ta payer 500 $ pour t'avoir agressée au lycée.

'' Et ou tu as restée non.

'' Cella la aussi. Était la neuvième du top 10 Naturellement, tu as dormi pendant ma partie de jambes en l'air préférée.

'' Vrai, me souvins-je. J'ai jacassé dans cette orgie cette fois-là aussi.

'' En effet.

Je rougis en me demandant derechef ce que j'avais pu raconter dans les bras de Lily. Comme j'avais oublié de quoi j'avais rêvé, si seulement j'avais rêvé, je n'étais guère plus avancée.

'' À propos qu'ai-je dit, cette nuit ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

'' C'était à ce point ?

'' Rien de trop affreux, me rassura-t-elle.

'' S'il te plaît, éclaire ma lanterne.

'' Tu as surtout murmurée en fantasmant sur mon prénom, comme d'habitude.

'' Alors, ça va.

'' Vers la fin, cependant, tu t'es mise à délirer sur « Harpie ma harpie. ». Elle a beaucoup apprécié.

Ses chuchotements dissimulaient mal son chagrin de sa jalousie. Tendant le cou, j'embrassai sa mâchoire. Elle m'empêchait de lire dans ses yeux en fixant le sommet de la tête.

'' Navrée, murmurai-je. C'est ma façon de nympho de les distinguer.

'' Qui donc ?

'' La Harpie que j'aime et celle qui me tape sur les nerfs. Comme Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde.

'' Ça ce tient. Raconte-moi une autre de tes nuits favorites.

'' Celle ou on ta punis au château frontal de Québec avec Janes, maya et Alice et que j'ai pu passer tout une nuit assistée a te dominée.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

'' Tu ne l'as pas aimé cette orgie la ? M'étonnai-je.

'' Si, mais je suis surpris qu'elle soit sur ta liste. Je pensais que tu avais l'impression risible que je n'agissais que par culpabilité d'avoir voulu faire exploser tout la ville de Québec avec mes pouvoir d'Hiroshima mentaux et que le lendemain j'allais me sauver dès qu'ils ouvriraient les portes de l'avion.

'' Pas faux, admis-je en soupirant. Mais tu étais là, et c'était l'essentiel.

Elle m'embrassa mes cheveux.

'' Je ne mérite pas ton amour.

Cette réflexion me fit rire, tant elle était absurde.

'' La suivante serait celle juste après notre retour à Forks.

'' En effet, oui. Tu étais tellement drôle.

'' Comment ça drôle ?

'' Je ne me doutais pas que tes rêves étaient aussi réels. J'ai mis des heures à te convaincre en nature que tu ne dormais pas.

'' Je n'en suis toujours pas aussi convaincue. Pour moi, tu as toujours plus tenu de l'irréalité que de la réalité. À toi, maintenant, Est-ce que la mieux a été la première ou tu es restée en orgie comme pour moi ?

'' Non. La meilleure date d'il y a deux jours, quand on a baisé la harpie-garou de nuit et que tu as acceptée de cesse la prostitution et de m'épouser sur elle quand je lai droguer de somnifère.

Je fis la moue.

'' Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Je me souviens de son baiser, de la concession que j'avais obtenue, de la manière dont j'avais fini par changer d'avis en violent à deux la pauvre Leah assommée de somnifère.

'' Si… n'empêche… je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi. Je me suis donné à toi pour toujours la chatte sur la bouche de Leah et toi tu ma fait la demande a genou en le lui enfonçant ton genoux en elle, depuis le début tu voulais que ça.

'' Dans un siècle, quand tu auras pris suffisamment de recul, je t'expliquerai.

'' Je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler, dans ce cas.

'' Tu n'a pas froid.

'' Ça va, pourquoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. À l'extérieur, un hurlement de douleur et de honte assourdissant déchira l'air. L'écho se répercuta contre la falaise, submergeant le silence. Telle une tornade, elle explosa dans mon crâne, à la fois étrange et familier. Étrange, parce que je n'avais jamais entendu une souffrance honteuse aussi intense. Familière, parce que j'identifiai aussitôt cette voix. Je reconnus la nature de ce cri et j'en devinai le sens comme si je l'avais poussé en personne. Que Leah ne fut pas humaine en cet instant ne changeait rien- je n'avais pas besoin de traduction. Elle était tout proche, elle avait entendu chacun des mots que nous venions de prononcer, avant eut en plein cœur la vrai raison pourquoi Elizabeth l'avais drogué pour servir de lit sexuelle, était pour usée d'elle pour me demandée en mariage. La plainte déchirante de honte se transforma en sanglot étranglé, puis le calme revint. Si je ne l'entendis pas fuir, je ressentis sa soudaine absence avec violence.

'' Parce que te tu viens tout juste de mettre a la porte ta masseuse radiateur est renvoyée, marmonna Elizabeth. La trêve sexuelle est rompue.

'' Elle nous a écouté quand tu as avoué que la vrai raison de son enlèvement fessait partie de ta demande en mariage.

'' Évidement.

'' Tu le savais et tu ma rien dit ?

'' Oui et sa me plait bien qu'elle soit partie.

Je la regardai sans la voir.

'' Je n'ai jamais promis de me battre avec loyauté sexuelle. Et elle a le droit d'être au courent que j'avais prévu se plan pour me vengée depuis qu'elle ta agresse et blessée.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

'' Tu m'en veux ? C'est toi qui voulais l'avoir avec nous en orgie.

'' Non. Je me fais horreur ?

'' Tu veux que je te fouette pour te flageller.

'' C'est ça ! Mieux vaudrait que je garde mon énergie pour tourmenter Leah. Histoire de ne rien lui épargner.

'' Elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait en restant ici.

'' Et tu crois que ça compte ? M'emportai-je en ravalant mes larmes. Penses-tu qu'il m'importe qu'elle soit ou non prévenu ? Que je trouve cela juste ? Je passe mon temps à la blesser. Chaque fois que j'agis, parle, respire, je lui fais du mal. Je suis un monstre de viole.

'' Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

'' Si pourquoi suis-je aussi mauvaise nympho ? Il faut que je la retrouve.

Je me débattis afin d'échapper à son étreinte.

'' Elle est déjà à des kilomètres d'ici, Bella. Et il gèle.

'' Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas rester assise sans bouger.

Me débarrassant de la parka de Leah, j'enfilai mes chaussures à la hâte et rampai vers l'entrée de la tente. J'étais engourdie, mes jambes m'obéissaient mal.

'' Il le faut… il le faut…

Je haletai, presque hystérique, cela ne m'empêcha pas de remonter la fermeture Éclair et de sortir en titubant dans le matin glacée et aveuglant de clarté.

La couche de neige était moins importante que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Les bourrasques de la tempête de la veille l'avaient sans doute balayée au loin. Le soleil brillait, se reflétant sur les rares plaques blanches qui subsistaient. Je clignai des paupières. L'air encore vif, bien que le temps fût calme, plus conforme à la saison. La tête sur les pattes, Seth clairewater son chef et frère était roulé en boule sur un tapis d'aiguilles, à l'ombre d'un gros pain. Son poil sable se confondait presque avec le sol, sa présence n'était trahie que par l'éclat de la neige que renvoyaient ses prunelles accusatrices.

Je partis en vacillant vers la forêt, suivie par Elizabeth – le soleil ruisselait légèrement sur sa peau en en paillette chatoyantes. Elle ne tenta de m'arrêter que lorsque j'eus parcourue quelques pas dans les bois ombreux. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'arrêtais était Alice, ignora quand je tentais de me dégager.

'' Tu ne la rattraperas pas. De plus, ce n'est pas le bon jour, et il est presque l'heure. Que tu t'égare ne nous aiderait pas.

Je me débattis de plus belle contre Alice- sans résultat.

'' Excuse-moi, Bella, chuchota Elizabeth. Je suis navré d'avoir agi ainsi, je pensais juste que sa aurais été drôle de lui annoncée comme ça.

'' Tu n'y es pour rien sauf pour l'enlèvement. C'est ma faute. J'aurais pu. .quand elle a. je n'aurais pas dû…

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, à présent Alice me pris dans ses bras.

'' Bella, chut, Bella.

Elle me prenait dans ses bras, je ne résistai pas, cette fois.

— J'aurais dû… lui dire… j'aurais dû…

Quoi ? Y avait-il une manière correcte de lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

— Il aurait été mieux de… si seulement il ne l'avait pas appris ainsi que je cessais la prostitution.

'' Veux-tu que je tente de la ramener avec Seth pour que tu lui expliques ? Il nous reste un peu de temps.

Elizabeth était torturée par les remords de sa mauvaise blague. J'acquiesçai.

''Regagne la tante avec Alice. On revient tout de suite.

Seth était levée en baillant et tout les deux disparus dans les bois en vitesse lumière.

Elle disparut si vite que, quand je relevai les yeux, je découvrir qu'était seul avec Alice. Un nouveau sanglot secoua ma poitrine. Décidément, j'étais la plus pire garce avec tout le monde. Étais-je donc incapable de ne pas abîmer tous ceux que j'approchais ? J'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi cette vérité ne m'apparaissait que maintenant, alors que j'aurais dû en être consciente depuis longtemps.

J'étais égoïste. J'étais cruelle. Je torturais ceux que j'aimais.

J'étais comme Hunding dans L'anneau de Nibelung, si ce n'est que ceux entre lequel je devais choisir, ni diaboliques ni veules, valaient mieux que les siens. Or j'étais là, à me lamenter sur mon sort, inutile. Exactement comme lui. Il était hors de question que ma souffrance continue d'influencer mes décisions. C'était peu, certes, et beaucoup trop tard, mais il était temps que j'agisse correctement. Si Elizabeth échouait à ramener Leah, ce sera tant pis pour moi. Je sortirais avec Seth pour mes besoins sexuels. Je n'aurais plus qu'à poursuivre ma route. Je ne verserais plus une larme pour Leah devant Elizabeth. Je ne verserais plus une larme du tout. J'essuyai celles qui me coulaient sur les joues en me jurant que c'étaient les dernières.

Hélas… Si Elizabeth réussissait, il me faudrait dire à Leah de partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile, si douloureux ? Tellement plus que quitter mes autres clients, Angela, Mike. C'était injuste. Cela n'aurait pas dû m'attendre. J'avais ce que je désirais. Il m'était impossible d'avoir les deux, parce que Leah refusait d'être seulement mon ami sexuel. Il était temps que je renonce à ce leurre porno. J'avais eu des exigences ridicules. Leah n'avait pas de place dans mon existence, force m'était de l'admettre. Il ne pouvait être la Harpie que j'aimais alors que j'avais décidé d'appartenir à une autre et de cesser la prostitution humaine.

Lentement, je retournai vers la tente. En passant, je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice qui n'avais pas bougée et qui se tenais a coté de la tente, et je me détournai, honteuse et salope. J'avais l'impression d'être une Gorgone, mes cheveux pareils à des serpents. Je tirais dessus, tentant de me recoiffer, renonçai. Quelle importance, de toute façon ?

Prenant la gourde accrochée au piquet de la tente, je la secouai. Il y eut un bruit d'eau. Je la dévissai, bus une gorgée pour me rincer la bouche. Le liquide glacé me brûla les lèvres. Elizabeth avait apporté de la nourriture aussi pour nous deux, mais je n'avais pas faim. Je me mis à arpenter les alentours, sous le regard vigilant d'Alice. Je pensais à elle comme a la jeune fille. J'aurais voulu lui demander d'allez les chercher pour me prévenir du retour de mon amie. Je me retins. Qu'il revînt ou non ne comptait guère. Elle serait peut-être même mieux qu'elle ne réapparût pas. Dommage que je ne fusse pas en mesure de rappeler Elizabeth.

Soudain, Leah et Seth gémit et bondit sur ses pattes.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ?

M'ignorant, elle trottina tout les deux vers la lisière et pointa le museau en direction de l'ouest. Il se mit à glapir.

'' Les autres arrivent, Seth ? Ils sont dans la prairie ?

Un étrange jappement en se tournant la tête, il poussa un petit jappement étrange avant de reprendre ses geignements, oreilles plaques en arrière. Pourquoi étais-je aussi sotte ? À quoi avais-je songé en envoyant Elizabeth au loin ? Comment allais-je savoir ce qui se passait, maintenant ? Je ne parlais pas le loup, moi.

Un frisson de peur me parcourut l'échine. Et s'il était trop tard ? Et si Leah et Elizabeth se rapprochaient trop du champ de bataille ? Si Elizabeth décidait de participer à la bagarre sans Alice ? Ma peur se transforma en une terreur qui me noua le ventre. Mais… un instant ! Et si les gémissements de son chef avaient un tout autre raison ? Si Elizabeth et Leah en étaient venus aux mains ?

Ils n'oseraient pas, non ?

Soudain, une certitude atroce m'étreignit. Bien sûr que si ! Elles ne se gêneraient pas. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux prononçât le mot de trop. Je songeai à l'échauffourée de ce matin dans la tente : aurait-elle pu tourner à la rixe ? Avais-je minimisé les choses ?

À la réflexion, je méritais amplement de perdre les deux.

Cette fois, ce fut mon cœur qui se glaça d'effroi, et je faillis m'évanouir. Mais, à cet instant, Seth gronda puis regagna son lit d'aiguilles. Cela eut le don de m'apaiser aussitôt, tout en m'irritant. Ne pouvait-il au moins gratter un message dans la terre pour expliquer de quoi il retournait ?

À force de faire les cent pas, je transpirais sous mes couches de vêtements. Je jetais ma veste dans la tente, repartis à tourner en rond au pied de la falaise. Soudain Seth repartit dans les bois et se releva le poil hérissé. Je scrutai les environs, n'aperçus rien. Si ce loup continuait à se comporter ainsi, je lui balançais une pomme de pin à la tête. Il poussa un grognement, signal d'avertissement, retourna à la lisière des bois, et je ravalai mon impatience.

'' C'est que nous, espèce d'idiot, l'interpella Leah, à distance.

Mon cœur battit la chamade en entendant sa voix. Ce n'était plus l'angoisse, mais la simple peur de ce qui m'attendait. Le soulagement m'était interdit ; de plus, elle ne me faciliterait en rien la tâche. Je distinguais d'abord Elizabeth, ses traits de comtesse indéchiffrables. Seth s'approchais de sa sœur, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elizabeth le gratifia d'un hochement de menton, et son front se plissa sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

'' Il ne manquait plus que cela, marmonna-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. Ce n'est pourtant pas une grosse surprise, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention du loup. Dommage que le temps nous soit aussi compté. S'il te plaît, envoie un message à Jacob pour qu'il demande à Alec et Jane de réajuster notre plan de bataille.

Seth baissa la tête, ce qui me mit en rogne. Comme par hasard, il était à présent capable de communiquer. Énervée, je pivotai la tête pour découvrir Leah qui me tournait le dos. J'attendis qu'il daigne me faire face.

'' Bella, murmura Elizabeth, soudain à mon côté. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Leah et moi allons tenter de régler cela. Je ne m'éloigne pas beaucoup, mais rassure-toi je n'écouterais pas. Quelle que soit ta décision, je sais que tu tiens à la prendre seule. Leah tu me rejoindras quand elle en aura terminée.

Je la contemplai. Son regard n'exprimait que de l'inquiétude. Sa générosité était illimitée. Jamais je n'avais aussi peu mérite qu'elle m'aime. Seule sa dernière phrase avait trahi sa souffrance. De nouveau, je me jurai sur-le-champ de cesser de la blesser. Telle serait ma mission désormais. J'étais si bouleversée que je ne songeai même pas à m'enquérir des complications étrange qu'elle avait évoquées.

'' Ne tarde pas, murmura-je.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis s'enfonça dans la forêt en compagnie de Seth. Leah était toujours sous le couvert de l'arbre, son visage invisible.

'' Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Petite sœur, marmonna-t-elle. Et si on en finissait ?

J'avalai ma salive.

'' Allez, Vassy.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

'' Je suis désolée d'être une aussi mauvaise prostituée pour toi, chuchotai-je. Navrée de m'être montrée aussi égoïste. J'aimerais ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, cela m'aurait évité de te torturer sexuellement. C'est terminé, je te le promets. Je resterai à l'écart, je vais quitter l'État, de toute façon. Tu ne me verras plus.

'' Voilà qui ne ressemble guère à des excuses pour avoir utilisée comme lit pour une demande de mariage, rétorqua-t-elle, amère.

'' Explique-moi comment m'y prendre alors, soufflai-je, la gorge si serrée que j'étais incapable de produire un son plus audible.

'' Et si je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles ? Si je préférais que tu reste, égoïste ou non ? Tu essaye de réparer, mais n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?

'' Tes paroles ne serviraient à rien, Lily. J'ai eu tort de continuer à te fréquenter alors que nous désirons des choses sexuelles différentes. La situation ne fera qu'empirer, je continuerai à te blesser. Or, je ne le veux plus. Je déteste ça.

Ma voix se brisa, elle soupira.

'' Arrête ça, n'ajoute rien. Je comprends tu sais.

J'aurais voulu lui avouer combien elle allait me manquer, je me mordis cependant la langue. Yeux fixés sur le sol, elle garda le silence un moment. Je luttais contre l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. Soudain, elle releva la tête.

'' Figure-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à être capable de te sacrifier, lança-t-elle d'une voix raffermie. C'est un jeu sexuel qu'on peu jouer à deux.

'' Pardon ?

'' Moi aussi, j'ai mal agi envers toi. Je t'ai compliqué la tâche plus que nécessaire avec mon mauvais caractère de Harpie, j'aurais du faire comme avec Jacob et Jasmine et d'y renoncer dès le début. Je t'ai blessée également.

'' Non, c'est ma faute.

'' Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser porter le chapeau, Bella. Ni pour t'octroyer le beau rôle porno. Moi aussi, je peux me sacrifier, comme la troisième épouse.

'' Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

La lueur de folie qui illuminait son regard m'effrayait. Elle fixa un instant le soleil, me sourit.

'' Il semble qui va avoir un sérieux grabuge, là-bas, tout à l'heure. Il ne me sera guère difficile d'en profiter pour tirer ma révérence et m'exilé du clan maudit comme eau claire a la mort de sa sœur.

Ses paroles s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit une à une, lentement. J'en eus le souffle coupé. J'avais eu l'intention d'éliminer Leah de ma vie, mais je me rendais compte seulement maintenant à quel point il faudrait pour cela que je tranche dans le vif.

'' Non, Lily ! Hurlais-je. Non, non, non ! Je t'en supplie.

'' Oh ! S'il te plaît, Bella. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tu n'auras même pas à déménager.

'' Non ! Je te l'interdis, salope ! Je t'en empêcherai.

'' Ah oui ? Ricana-t-elle. Et comment ?

'' Je t'en conjure, reste avec moi.

Aurais-je été en état de bouger, je me serais jetée à ses genoux.

'' Un quart d'heures ? Le temps que je rate la bagarre du siècle, puis tu fileras dès que tu me croiras à nouveau en sécurité ? Tu rigoles, t'accepte de meilleurs contrats sexuels que ça.

'' Je ne filerai pas. J'ai changé d'avis. Nous trouverons une solution, Leah, il y a toujours une solution. Ne pars pas.

'' Menteuse !

'' Tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir. Lis dans mes yeux. Je resterais avec toi si tu acceptes.

Ses traits se durcirent.

'' Et quoi, ensuite ? Tu me proposeras d'être fille d'honneur à ton mariage.

Cette pique me laissa un instant sans réaction.

'' Tu pourrais participer a mon enterrement de fille avec eux si tu veux, s'il te plaît, répétai-je, piteusement.

'' C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-t-elle, en reprenant le contrôle sur elle, même si la sauvagerie de ses yeux perdura. Je ne suis qu'un jouet sexuel pour toi, mais malgré tout je t'aime, Bella.

'' Je t'aime aussi, Lily plus même que Seth.

Elle sourit.

'' Je le sais depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Que j'étais ta préférée.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

'' Tout ce que tu voudras ! Hurlais-je d'une voix étranglée. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Mais reviens !

Elle s'arrêta, pivota lentement.

'' Je ne crois pas que tu mesures la portée de tes paroles.

'' Reste pitié, le suppliai-je.

'' Non, objecta-t-elle, tu ne me retiendras pas. En revanche, je laisserai peut-être le destin décider, ajoute-t-elle après un brève pause.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Je ne commettrai aucune acte délibéré. Je me battrai au côté de mon frère et de mon clan maudit, et advienne que pourra. Mais uniquement si tu réussis à me convaincre que tu souhaites vraiment mon retour, et non en jouant les grande nympho de film porno.

'' De quelle façon ?

'' Demande.

'' Reviens, chuchotai-je.

Comment osait-t-elle douter de moi ? Elle secoua la tête, me sourit de nouveau.

'' Je ne pensais pas au sexe.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour saisir ce qu'il entendait, durant lesquelles il me toisa d'un air supérieur, sûr de ma réponse. Quand je compris enfin, les mots sortirent sans que je réfléchisse.

'' Embrasse-moi, Leah !

Sous la surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Très vite, l'étonnement le céda à la suspicion.

'' Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

'' Embrasse-moi salle Harpie, embrasse-moi et reviens-moi.

Elle hésita. Elle commença à s'éloigner, se ravisa, fit un pas incertain dans ma direction, puis un seconde. Elle poussa sur moi un regard interrogateur que je soutins. Elle se balança sur ses talons et soudain, elle plongea vers moi, me rejoignit en trois enjambées. Ayant deviné qu'elle fierait avantage de la situation, je ne brochai pas, paupières closes, poings serrés. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mes joues, et ses lèvres trouvèrent les mienne avec une soif sexuelle proche du désespoir.

Je sentis sa colère lorsque sa bouche se heurta à la ma résistance passive. Une de ses paumes se plaqua sur ma nuque, agrippant la racine de mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre, posée sur mon épaule, me collait à elle. Elle descendit le long de mon bras saisit mon poignet qu'elle plaça autour de son cou. Je l'y laissai, poing toujours fermé, ignorant jusqu'où mon envie sexuelle de le saute pour la gardé vivante était susceptible de me mener. Pendant ce temps-là, ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes, cherchaient à m'arracher une réaction.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine que je ne la lâcherais pas, elle libéra mon poignet, et sa main tâtonna en direction de ma hanche, puis glissa sur mon rein et me serra avec une force inouïe contre elle, me cassant en deux. Sa bouche abandonna le combat un instant, même si je devinai qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Elle suivit le contour de ma mâchoire, puis explora le creux de mon cou. Elle lâcha mes cheveux, positionna d'office mon deuxième bras près du premier- autour de sa nuque. Elle emprisonna ma taille, ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

'' Tu peux faire mieux que ça petite garce, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu réfléchis trop.

Je frissonnai lorsque ses dents agacèrent mon lob.

'' Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Une fois, rien qu'une fois dans ta vie de nympho, laisse-toi aller.

Instinctivement, elle secoua la tête d'une main ferme, elle arrêta mon geste. Sa voix se fit acide.

'' Est-tu vraiment sûre de ne pas préférer que je meure ?

Je me cabrais sous l'effet de la colère. C'en était trop, elle n'était pas fair-Play. Serrant mes doigts autour de ses longs cheveux, je tirai de toutes mes forces pour éloigner son visage du mien, en dépit de la douleur de ma main abîmée.

Leah se méprit. Elle était trop forte pour saisir que je cherchais à lui faire mal. Elle confondit ma colère avec de la passion. Elle crut que je répondais enfin à son appel. Haletant de désir sexuelle, elle ramena ses lèvres sur les miennes, cependant que ses doigts trituraient mes hanches. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahit, ravageant le peu de contrôle que j'essayais de garder sur moi. Sa réaction fougueuse acheva de miner mes meilleures résolutions. N'eût-il été que triomphante, son ivresse joyeuse de Harpie me firent perdre toute raison. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur sexuelle pour moi nouvelle- je n'avais pas besoin de me montrer prudente avec Leah ; quand à elle, elle ne songeait même pas à me ménager.

Mes doigts raffermirent leurs prises autour de ses cheveux – pour l'attirer à moi, cette fois.

Elle était partout, derrière mes paupières, le soleil rougeoya, couleur violente qui s'accordait à la chaleur de notre étreinte. Une brûlure qui était, elle aussi, partout. Je ne voyais, ne sentais, n'entendais plus rien qui ne fût Leahy. Le seul neurone qui me restait entreprit de hurler des questions. Pourquoi ne mettais-je pas un terme à cela ? Pire, pourquoi ne _désirais-je_ pas y mettre un terme ? Pour quelle raison n'avais-je pas envie que cela se termine ? Pour quelle raison mes mains agrippaient-elles ses épaules, appréciaient-elles que ces dernières soient carrées et fortes ? Pour quelle raison aimais-je tant que ses mains à lui ne me serrent trop, trop fort et pourtant pas assez pour me rassasier ?

Questions idiotes. La réponse était simple – je m'étais menti à moi-même.

Leah avais raison. Depuis le début, elle était plus que ma cliente sexuelle. Voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de lui dire au revoir. Je l'aimais aussi. Je l'aimais de sexe et d'amour. Je l'aimais plus qu'elle n'aurait fallu, mais d'un amour hélas insuffisant pour changer quoi que ce soit, juste assez puissant pour nous blesser tous deux. Pour la blesser comme jamais.

Seule sa souffrance m'important, cependant. Moi, je méritais d'avoir mal. J'espérais même que j'aurais très mal.

Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Sa douleur avait toujours été et serait toujours la mienne; à présent, son bonheur était la mienne aussi. J'étais heureuse, bien que son contentent fût teinté d'un chagrin presque tangible, qui m'irradiait la peau comme de l'acide, lente torture sexuelle.

L'espace d'un très bref instant, un chemin entièrement différent se déroula devant mes paupières baignées de larmes. Comme si je regardais à travers le filtre des pensées de ma Lily, je vis ce à quoi j'allais renoncer. Je vis Charlie mon proxénètes et Renée ma mère actrice porno mêlés à Seth, Jacob, Jasmine et La Push dans un étrange collage. Je vis les années qui passaient et me transformaient. Je vis l'énorme louve blanche comme neige que j'aimais, ma protectrice sexuelle à vie. Durant une fraction de seconde, je vis les têtes d'un enfant maudit donc on aurait pu adoptée vu que je ne pouvais pas en avoir de Seth et Leah qui me fuyaient pour se réfugier dans la forêt familière. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, ils emportèrent ma vision avec eux.

Alors, je sentis mon cœur se fissurer en deux parts inégales, la plus petite s'arrachant à l'autre ne provoquant une douleur atroce.

Leah interrompit notre baiser la première. Ouvrant les yeux, je constatais qu'elle me contemplait avec un émerveillement teint d'exaltation.

'' Je dois partir, murmura-t-elle.

'' Non.

Elle sourit, ravi par ma réponse.

'' Je ne serai pas long et je ramènerais peut-être une copine pour te baiser a deux. Mais chaque chose en son temps…

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser derechef. À quoi bon lui résister ? Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ses mains se firent douces sur ma peau, et ses lèvres tendre sur les miennes, et bizarrement hésitantes. Ce fut un baiser très bref et extrêmement voluptueux. Enroulant ses bras autour de moi, elle me serra contre elle avant de chuchoter à mon oreille :

'' Voilà qui aurait dû être notre premier baiser sexuelle. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Mes larmes roulèrent sur sa poitrine nue, là ou elle ne pouvait les voir.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Prise d'otage imprévu.

Couché à plat vente sur le duvet, j'attendais que la justice frappe. Une avalanche m'enterrerait peut-être sur place. Je le désirais. Je ne voulais plus jamais recroiser mon reflet nu dans une glace.

Aucun son ne m'avertit – soudain pourtant, la main glacée d'Alice caressa mes cheveux emmêlés. Un frisson de culpabilité me secoua à son contact.

'' Ça va ? S'enquit sa sœur d'une voix anxieuse.

'' Non. J'ai envie de mourir.

'' Cela n'arrivera jamais. Elizabeth ne le permettrai pas.

'' Ne t'avance pas trop Alice, gémis-je tu risques de changer d'avis.

'' Ou est Leah ?

'' Elle est partit se battre ou attendre le combat avec les autres. Étrangement il se passe rien dans la pleine et sa fait déjà une heure que ont les attends.

Elle avait quitté notre campement d'une démarche primesautière avant de se mettre à galoper afin de rejoindre le champ d'attente d'une bataille qui n'arrivait pas, tremblant déjà de tout son corps, signe avant-coureur de sa transformation. Désormais, toute la meute maudite était au courant, Seth Clearwater son chef, qui arpentait les alentours avait été le témoin intime de mon déshonneur.

'' Ah ! Finit par commentée Alice, au bout d'un long moment.

Ses intonations me firent regretter que l'avalanche ne se soit pas produite. Relevant la tête, je découvris son regard vide, cependant qu'elle prêtait l'oreille à des nouvelles que j'aurais préféré lui épargner, quitte à le payer de ma vie. Je renfonçai aussitôt mon visage dans le sac de couchage. Alice lâcha soudain un ricanement amer qui me stupéfia.

'' Et elle qui la croyais prêt à tous les coups bas pour se venger des blague que Élizabeth lui cause, marmotta-t-elle avec une admiration contrainte. En comparaison, Janes et moi on a l'air d'un saint. Je te rassure elle t'en veut pas du tout, ajoute-t-elle en frôlant ma joue. Leah est plus sournois qu'elle le pensait. Sauf qu'elle aurais aimé cependant que tu ne lui demandes pas ce baiser.

Je compris que Alice et Élizabeth se lisais les pensée et elle me fessait office de talkie-walkie mental.

'' Alice, dit a Élizabeth que, je… je. Je suis…

'' Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Elle t'aurait embrassé de toute façon, que tu sois ou non tombée dans le panneau. Simplement, elle n'a plus d'excuse envoyée Maya et Janes lui cassée la figure. Dommage, j'aurais adoré voir ma nièce nouveau née se défoulée.

'' Quel panneau?

'' Voyons, Bella, tu as vraiment cru qu'elle était d'une telle noblesse ? Qu'elle se sacrifierait glorieusement rien que pour laisser la voie libre a la comtesse sanglante ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié qu'elle est une maîtresse du fendage sexuelle pour dupée. Elle a des années de pratique vu qu'elle-même en boule Jacob envers Jasmine depuis qui ont rompus ensemble.

Lentement, je relevai le menton, rencontrai ses prunelles pleines de patience. Elle arborait une expression de douce compassion pour moi et pour Élizabeth, alors que je n'inspirais à mon avis que révulsion sexuelle envers moi-même.

'' Oui, admis-je, je l'ai cru et avais disons oublier qu'elle pouvait pour se venger en fendre importe quoi, même l'imprégnation. Elle a déjà fait le coup une fois avec Jasmine juste pour embêtée son amant qui se trouvais dans la pièce d'a coté a la ferme.

'' Voilà, elle ta bien eu.

Je détournai les yeux. Je n'éprouvais aucune rancœur à l'encontre de Leah, et de ses blagues de trompeuse. Je l'avais méritée. La haine envers moi-même occupait tant d'espace en moi, que je n'avais plus de place pour d'autres émotions.

'' Tu mens si mal que tu gobes la première un peu doué dans ce domaine, tu devrais demander de prendre des cours de blague sexuelle a Janes, s'esclaffa Alice.

'' Pourquoi n'est-t-elle pas fâché ? Pourquoi elle ne me hais-pas ? N'a-t-elle pas eu vent de toute l'histoire ?

'' Bella, elle est la comtesse sanglante et vous avez baisé tout les deux sur Leah la veille au soir. Et d'ailleurs Leah émet à elle seul des images mentales très parlantes. J'ai autant de peine pour Élizabeth que pour la meute de Seth. Le pauvre Seth en était écœuré. Heureusement, qu'elle a obligée sa sœur a se concentrer sur autre chose, à présent.

Fermant les paupières, je secouai la tête.

'' Tu n'es aussi qu'une simple nymphomane humaine, reprit Alice en se remettant à caresser mes cheveux pour me consolée. Ce n'est pas grave.

'' C'est l'excuse la plus minable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre de toi.

'' Il n'empêche, tu l'es. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, quand bien même que je regrette de pas pouvoir participer a la bataille. Il y a des vides dans ton existence que même Élizabeth ne peux pas remplir, elle en n'est consciente.

'' C'est faux, il n'y a pas de vide. Je suis horrible, garce et une vrai saloppe, c'est tout.

'' Tu l'aimes, chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Tout en moi cherchait douloureusement à nier cette vérité.

'' Je l'aime plus que elle, répondis-je, faute de mieux.

'' Oui, elle le sait. Mais… quand tu l'as quittée, Bella, tu l'as fait souffert, pendant que tu a souffert de ton double amnésie a la fois forcée par janes et provoquer par ta maladresse légendaire, et Leah et Seth ont été là pour te raccommoder, et t'on même un peu aider a tentée de retrouver ta mémoire de nous. Je ne suis sur de rien que ces points de suture s'effaceront d'eux-mêmes, et quand a moi je ne suis pas en droit et Elizabeth non plus de vous blâmer pour quelque chose dont vous êtes responsable. Puisses-tu lui pardonner un jour de ne pas t'avoir retenue quand tu as perdu ta mémoire par hypnose de Janes, elle ne saurait cependant pas du fuir les conséquences de ses actes.

'' J'aurais dû me douter que vous trouverais une façon de vous reprocher les choses. Arrête ça, s'il te plait. Alice c'est intolérable.

'' Comment voudrais-tu que Elizabeth réagisse, alors ?

'' Qu'elle insulte- dans toutes les langues que tu connais, que vous me donnez en repas a maya, que tout le monde me passe dessus ou pire les hybride au complet me passe dessus, de manière à ce que je mérite vraiment être une salle traînée violer de partout, et vous supplie de m'achever.

'' Je suis navré, soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Janes moi, je n'en suis pas capables.

'' Au moins, cesse de me réconforter. Laisse-moi souffrir, je le mérite.

'' Non.

'' Après tout, tu as raison. Continue à être compréhensif, c'est encore plus pire.

Elle garda le silence un bon moment, je devinai une tension nouvelle dans l'autre, une urgence.

'' Ça se rapproche, marmonnai-je.

'' Plus que quelques minutes en effet, ils sont un peu en retard pour une raison que ignore. Juste le temps pour une dernière chose…

J'attendis. Elle finit par reprendre la parole, tout doucement.

'' La noblesse d'Elizabeth ne m'est pas étrangère a aucun d'entre nous, Bella. Elle ne t'obligera pas à choisir entre vous deux. Elle souhaite ton bonheur, elle te donne tout ce que tu voudras de nous, ou rien si c'est mieux pour toi. Ne te laisse pas influencer parce que tu te sens redevable envers moi ou maya. Je comprends que tu veux payes ta dette envers moi pour avoir sauvée maya de dynes.

'' Tais-toi Betty ! M'écriai-je en me redressant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

'' Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne m'efforce pas de te soulager, Bella. Je suis sincère.

'' Je sais. Qu'est devenue ta ténacité ? Ne t'offre pas en sacrifice. Bat-toi !

'' Comment ? demanda-t-elle, empreint d'une compassion profonde.

'' Je me fiche qu'il fasse froid, répondis-je en me retenant de l'enlacée ce que je n'aurais pas fait si sa aurais été Elizabeth. Je me fiche d'empester l'animal. Baise-moi à oublier à quel point je suis horrible. À l'oublier, elle. À oublier mon propre nom. Bats-moi !

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se décide ni qu'elle m'annonce qu'un monstre cruel et sans fois comme moi l'intéressait pas. Elle adorait me baiser mais j'avais totalement oublie que pour baiser avec Alice il faillait être sa poupée sexuelle Barbie et elle n'avait rien emmené et la situation était pas urgence pour passée outre cette manière, mais je me jetant contre elle, j'écrasai ma bouche sur ses lèvres de glace comme une vrai nymphomane.

'' Elizabeth sera furieuse si tu la trompe avec moi ?

'' Non ! Grognai-je.

'' Tu n'as rien à me prouver et d'ailleurs j'ai oublié d'emmener mes jouet sexuelle, tu sais comme je suis avec les humaine dit Alice, objecta-t-elle en m'écartant doucement.

'' Je ne cherche pas à tromper qui que ce soit. Tu as affirmé m'offrir toute partie de toi ou Elizabeth que je désirais. Je veux celle-ci je veux te baiser même si on a aucun costume à me faire essayer de force.

Nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque finalement temps pis pour le partie costume, je me tendis pour atteindre sa bouche. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser prudemment, mais ses lèvres hésitèrent, cependant que mon impatience sexuelle grandissait, tout dans mon corps trahissait mes intentions. Inévitablement, ses mains m'arrêtèrent.

'' Ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour une orgie sexuelle, suggéra-t-elle. Un peu trop calme à mon goût.

'' Pourquoi ? Soupirai-je déçue.

'' S'il elle avait décidé d'être raisonnable, afin d'éviter la colère et le fouet de Elizabeth, il était vain de lutter.

Je la relâchai.

'' D'abord, parce que je n'ai aucun costume sexuelle à te mettre, et il fait vraiment froid, répondit-t-elle en m'enveloppant dans le duvet. Je n'aime pas que mes poupée soit malade quand on baise.

'' Tu parles ! C'est parce que tu es bizarrement moral pour un vampire obsédée sexuellement qui rêve de me voir nue en permanence.

'' D'accord, rigola-t-elle. Je te l'accord. Le froid vient en deuxième position. Troisièmement, donc tu… eh bien, tu empestes ma très chère, et moi je ne couche pas avec des chienne en chaleur, Elizabeth si mais pas moi.

Elle plissa le nez.

'' Quatrièmement, reprit-t-elle ne collant ses lèvre lutines sur ses lèvres à mon oreille, Elizabeth ma fait un serment de ne pas te baiser que après la bataille après tout tu serais supposée me protéger de Dimitri non ? Mais je ne préférerais pas que ce ne soit pas en réaction aux actes ou paroles de Leah Clearwater.

Je tressaillis, enfonçai mon visage dans son épaule.

'' Et cinquièmement…

'' Quelle liste !

'' Certes, mais il me semble que tu voulais être tenue du courant de la bataille, non ?

À cet instant, Seth poussa un hurlement strident. Je me raidis, ne m'apercevant que je serrais le poing que lorsqu'Alice dénoua mes doigts.

'' Tout ira bien, Bella. assura-t-elle. Nous sommes doués, entraîner, et la surprise même a leur léger retard est quand même de notre côté. Ce sera terminé très vite. Si je n'en étais pas persuadé, j'aurais jamais laissé maya y allez a ma place, et toi et moi ici, enchaînée à un arbre à me nous faire baiser par Dimitri ou quelque chose du genre.

'' Mais maya est si menue, gémis-je.

'' Cela poserait un problème si quelqu'un réussissait à l'attraper ma nièce.

Seth se mit à geindre d'impatience.

'' Que se passe-t-il.

'' Il n'est pas content que les hybride se font attendre, ils sont près mais ils ne viennent pas. Seth a du avoir compris que qui doit restée ici en renfort c'est la tactique préférée du clan maudit, mais il bave d'envie à l'idée de les rejoindre. Les hybrides nouveau-nés ont bien remonté la piste. Notre plan a marché comme sur des roulettes. Alec est un génie mais un certain groupe semble hésité à les suivre. Ils ont aussi flairé la piste de ceux qui se trouve dans la prairie et ils s'en sont détournés. Comme prévu. Leah et Seth les emmène par un détour vers l'embuscade droit sur Elizabeth et Kate en duo de combattante au pouvoir.

Elle était si pris dans ce qu'elle entendait qu'elle utilisait la première personne du pluriel.

'' Respire, Bella, ils ne sont qu'un petit groupe de 10 hybride ajoute-t-elle ensuite. Des simples éclaireurs en dirais mais je ne vois pas ou sont les autres

Je m'efforçai d'obtempérer. Dehors Seth haletait fort, je me réglai sur mon rythme cardiaque.

'' Les éclaireurs ont atteint la prairie, déjà nous percevons les bruits de la bagarre. Janes les a paralysée avec ses propre pouvoir et maya est sautée dans le tas pour les dévorée, avec Véronicarose et Archie.

Je serai les dents.

'' Archie prend du bon temps, s'esclaffa Elizabeth. Mei et annja termine les survivant en sabre katana de combat.

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration.

Un deuxième groupe de fille se prépare a les contournée. Ils ne font pas attention a la pleine mais ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés.

Soudain elle gronda.

'' Quoi ? M'écriai-je immédiatement.

'' Ils parlent de moi. Ils sont censés de débrouiller pour me capturer vivante et que tu n'en réchappes pas… Bien joué, Leah. Drôlement rapide pour petite pouffiasse. Un des nouveau-nés à flairé notre trace de ma culotte avec ton sang et allais en avertir les chefs qui se son cachée. Elle l'a attrapé avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tourner les talons. Quil et Embry l'aide à l'achevée. Paul et Jacob en ont eu un autre. Ils sont sur leur gardes, mais ou est le restant de l'armée je ne comprends pas pourquoi il envoie que des filles éclaireurs. Les parties s'observent et feintent… non ! Que Jacob dirige les opérations. Restez en dehors de cela. Séparez-les, ne les laissez pas couvrir leurs arrières.

Seth gémit de contentement.

'' C'est mieux. Entraînez-les vers la prairie vers maya et mei hua.

Le corps d'Alice bougeait en fonction de ce à quoi elle assistait mentalement avec Elizabeth, des mouvements qu'elle aurait adopté sur place, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte cependant, ses main tenaient toujours les miennes. Je caressais ses doigts. Au moins elle était ici avec moi et je la défendrais avec Seth s'il le faut.

La brusque absence de bruit fut l'unique indice. La respiration de Seth s'interrompit, ce que je remarquais forcément, puis je la copiais. Je m'arrêtais donc d'inhaler moi aussi, effrayée, me rendant compte qu'Alice à mon côté s'était figée comme un bloc de glace.

'' Oh non ! Non ! Bella SAUVE TOI AVEC SETH.

Je suis pétrifier et comprenais mais je m'aperçus brutalement que des mains étrange me tirais par les pieds et je vis me terrifiais le reste de l'armée était ici et Seth en combattais quelqu'un un mais il était trop fort était des garçons hybride et il le maintenait au sol et je me retrouvais face contre terre, tandis que la tente gisait en lambeaux autour de nous. Je clignai des yeux dans la lumière étincelante, ne distinguant que Seth au pris en otage par des hybride que leur force était autant pire qu'un loup garou mais trop nombreux pour lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde infinie avec une concentration absolue. La peau ruisselait sur la peau D'Alice qui se débattais contre autre hybride mais qui réussi à la plaquer avant qu'elle puisse l'évitée. Non elle avait besoin de moi, si fallait que je saigne pour la sauver, je le ferais, je mourrais, à l'instar de la troisième épouse. Je n'avais pas de poignard sur moi et les hybride me retenaient au sol sans que je puisse bougée. Je dois trouver un moyen de me libérée pour sauver Alice que ma mains tombais sur un rocher pointue.

Sans avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot, les hybride me souleva du sol en arrachant le rocher avec moi et me ligotais avec des chaîne a une grosse pierre. Alice tentais de se débattra mais les hybride la frappais violemment : J'avais du mal a interprété les événements. J'étais soulagée, parce qu'il ne se passait rien sur le champ de bataille; horrifiée, parce que la vrai armée d'hybride garçon nouveau-née de Dimitri était ici et allais nous violer.

Alice finit par hurler : Si votre chef me veut laisser la partir et le loup aussi avec elle.

Alice avait mordu un des hybride et lui arrachais le bras et pris une position aussitôt défensif envers moi prisonnière, à moitié accroupi, les bras vaguement écartés. Derrière moi, la roche ou était ligoté aurait tout aussi bien pu être les murés en brique d'une certaine ruelle québécois, le jour Elizabeth était imposée entre moi et les garde québécois en manteau sombres des volturi.

Un péril se rapprochait d'Alice et de moi.

'' Qui ? Chuchotais-je.

Quand elle ne me répondit par un grognement de rage en disant : Salle assassin de violeur, ses mots prirent la forme d'on grondement plus fort que la normale. Trop fort, signifiant qu'il était trop tard pour se cacher ou s'évadée. Nous étions fait piégés, peu importait que l'ennemi nous entendit.

'' Dimitri ! Cracha-t-elle, telle une insulte. Et il n'est pas seul. Il a croisé ma piste avec la vrai armée de nouveau née hybride et envoie que les plus jeunes filles récent occuper à se faire massacrée par les hua dans la prairie. Lui-même ne comptait pas se battre. Au dernier moment, lui et les plus vieux hybride a préférée me chercher, devinant que tu seras là ou je serais comme tu voudrais me protéger de lui en compassion pour avoir lui avoir fait perdre maya a dynes. Il a bien raisonné. Toi aussi. Il a toujours été derrière cette machination depuis que je lui ai dit en insultant que même une armée de vampire nouveau née ne me ferait jamais coucher avec lui.

Il était donc assez prés pour qu'elle perçut son odeur de l'assassin de Jasper. Encore une fois. J'en fus soulagée. S'il s'était agi avec les volturi, nous n'en aurions pas réchappé. Avec dynes, nous n'étions pas forcément condamnés. Elizabeth pouvait survivre. Elle se battait aussi bien que Alec. Si elle ne venait pas avec trop de soutien, elle devait être en mesure de s'en sortir, de retourner vers les siens. Elle était la plus rapide des hybrides, elle y arriverait.

Malheureusement, Seth n'a pas eu le temps de partir les prévenir. Certes, ce dernier n'aurait pas le temps même si il s'échappait d'aller chercher des renforts. Dimitri s'était décidée de vouloir possédé Alice au moment le plus opportun pour lui. Mais au moins, Leah était en sécurité. Lorsque je songeais à elle, ce n'était pas la louve blanche qui s'imposait à moi, juste l'adolescente de quinze ans.

Alice bougea légèrement, imperceptiblement, cela me suffit néanmoins pour savoir ou regarder. Tournant les yeux vers les ombres de la forêt, j'eus l'impression que mes cauchemars venaient à moi.

Un vampire et un garçon hybrides émergèrent lentement devant ce qu'il restait de notre campement, aux aguets, ne ratant rien. Sous le soleil, ils étincelaient comme des diamants.

Je fuis incapable de contempler le garçon hybride – oui, il était tout jeune, bien plus grand et musculeux, mon âge sans doute mais c'était un garçon crée récemment. Ses prunelles demi humain sauvage et rouge vif comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu pourtant ne retinrent pas mon attention. Bien qu'il fût le plus proche, le plus dangereux et semblais être un obsédée sexuelle, je ne réussi pas à m'intéresser à lui. Car, à quelques pas en arrière, Dimitri dévisageais son futur trophée Alice en applaudissant.

'' Vraiment malin chérie… tu a tout prédis je suppose, et je n'ai fait que déformée ta blague a mon compte chérie. J'ai crée une armée d'hybride pour que tu couche avec moi et non de vampire-nouveau née comme ces idiot du sud bien sûr.

'' Ne m'appelle pas Chérie espèce de sale connard de merde criais Alice furieuse. Je ne serais jamais à toi espèce de salle ordure.

Sa tignasse brune avec des reflets plus violents que dans mon souvenir, telle une flamme. Il y avait beau ne pas avoir le vent, le feu qui encadrait sa figure donnait l'impression de vaciller, comme vivant. L'envie sexuelle de lutter avec Alice et la soif noircissait ses yeux. Contrairement à ce qui avait lieu dans mes rêves, il ne souriait pas- ses lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne mince. Son attitude avait quelque chose de félin. Lion guettant le moment de bondir pour violer Alice. Son regard sauvage fit la navette entre Alice et moi, sans jamais se poser sur lui plus d'une demi-seconde. Pas plus que moi, il n'était capable de s'arracher à sa contemplation. Avoir réussi a bernée Alice et son pouvoir était pour lui un grand honneur.

La tension qui émanait d'elle était presque palpable. Je sentais le désir d'Alice de me protéger de lui, et la passion dévorante dont il était prisonnier de son objet de son obsession. Comme si j'étais soudain capable de déchiffrer leur esprit, je savais également ce qu'il pensait. Il était enfin de près de ce qu'il désirait, du but de son existence depuis maintenant des siècles, avoir Alice comme compagne de grés ou de force.

Son plan était aussi évident que pratiques. Dimitri et le grand blond ordonnerais au hybride de neutraliser Alice et pour lui enlever tout moyen il me forcera devant elle a couché avec eux juste a ce que Alice supplie Dimitri de la laisser partir. En échange de ma vie elle deviendrait sa compagne à lui et a tout les hybrides. Ce serait rapide- il n'était ici que pour ça, je ne l'intéressais pas vraiment, mais il sait que la faiblesse des hua est de me protéger. Ce serait rapide- je n'en relèverais pas. Aucun venin vampirique ne me sauverait. Il allait me violer a mort. Ils allaient arrêter les battements de mon cœur, peut-être en fourrant ma main dans ma poitrine, en l'écrasant. Quelque chose dans son genre, en tout cas. Comme s'il souhaitait attirer l'attention d'Alice sur lui, mon cœur, s'affola.

'' Laisse la partir dit Alice et vous pourrez me violer en échange de sa vie dit-t-elle, mais elle vous intéressera pas pour procrée votre race elle est stérile dit-t-elle au hybride.

'' On la laissera partir a condition que tu deviennes ma femme de mon nouveau clan et que tu aide a me débarrassée ses saleté de volturi qui m'ont bannis.

Alice semblais furieuse mais elle allait se faire violer par l'assassin de jasper quand on entendit au loin un hurlement de loup et de vampire arrivée au loin ce qui pétrifiais Dimitri et on vie alors Seth qui jouais à feindre la faiblesse s'attaque a ses tortionnaire facilement Dimitri la plaquais pour l'embrassée de force et Alice le repoussais mais il sourit quand deux hybride s'empare d'elle sans prévenir et la ligote dos au sol.

'' Soi pas si dur avec moi petite Alice dit Dimitri tu ne voudrais pas que on fasse du mal a ta copine Bella.

Tout a coup vie une masse blanche au de la masse des bois sombre être chevauchée par une nouveau née vampire qui fit reculer Dimitri une meute géant de loup garou et a leur tête une hybride redoutable : Elizabeth balthory. Seth était partit les rejoindre et il nous était impossible d'en interpréter le sens. Comment il fut au courant que tout ceci était une piège et qui les avais avertis. Dimitri se pétrifiais et reculais d'Alice.

Les garçons hybride épiais Dimitri de loin du coin de l'œil attendant ses ordre. Il était jeune à plus d'un titre. À ses iris cramoisi, je devinai qu'il n'était pas un hybride depuis longtemps. Il serait fort, inepte. L'armée Elizabeth n'aurait aucun mal à les vaincre. Et survirait. Sans un mot, Dimitri tendit les mentons, lui lâcha la bride.

'' Estéban, murmura Alice soudain d'une voix douce et apaisante.

L'autre se figeait, prunelles rouge écarquillées.

'' Il te ment a tous, Estéban, enchaîna Alice. Écoute-moi. Il te met comme il a menti à tes filles qui sont morte dans la prairie. Tu sais qu'un de vous deux n'ira jamais leur porter secours face a Mei hua le légendaire samouraï vampire et sa fille Elizabeth balthory. Est-il si difficile d'admettre qu'il vous a tous trompé également ? Il se fout de vous tous, la seule chose qui veut c'est moi.

L'hébétude se dessina sur le visage de tous les garçons hybrides nouveau-nés. Alice se déplaça latéralement de quelques centimètres ; automatiquement, Estéban ajusta sa position à la sienne.

'' Il n'aime pas les hybride, sa plus grande rival est une brave hybride du nom de Elizabeth balthory et si un seul cheveux m'est toucher a elle et a moi a le pouvoir mental de tout vous faire explosée sans que vous puissiez rien y faire et vous allez hurler tous : Non pas Hiroshima. Vous subiriez ce qui a subis son partenaire Félix pour l'avoir violé sa copine ici présente que vous détenez en otage pour me brisée.

Au nom de Félix, Dimitri retroussa ses lèvres sur ses crocs sans pour autant les yeux d'Alice. Estéban lui jeta un regard confus entre perdu et confusion. Mais Alice l'appela et il tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

'' Il ne doute pas que ma sœur va tous vous tuer si vous nous libérez pas. Estéban. Il souhaite que vous mouriez tous, de façon à ne plus être obligée de jouer la comédie. Vous l'avez deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous créateur est un fou qui vous a privée de plaisir sexuelle pour vous conditionnée. Tu as lu ses réticences quand je vous ai parlé des pouvoir de ma sœur hybride. Vous aviez raison. Il ne vous a jamais désirée, la seule chose qui veut c'est moi. Chaque viole qui crée ont été des leurres pour s'emparée de mon pouvoir sur l'avenir.

'' La ferme poufiasse de hua. Criais Dimitri paniquer.

Une fois encore, Alice bougea se libérant de sa position en assommant les deux hybrides qui la retenaient dans un coup de pied digne des films de Kung Fu, s'approchant à peine de son ennemi, s'écartant à peine de moi. Les prunelles de Dimitri se portèrent sur l'espace et le temps que l'armée de loup géant Élizabeth semblait se rapprocher. Il mettrait moins d'une seconde à me tuer, il lui suffisait juste d'une ouverture. Plus lentement cette fois, Estéban hésita de se repositionnée lui aussi.

'' Rien ne vous force à mourir, continua Alice. Tuer le et on pourra vous expliquer après d'autre façon de vivre que celles qu'il vous a inculquées. Vous êtes après tout des demis humains, ayez du cœur. Tout n'est pas que mensonge et retenue sexuelle. Estéban. Tu peux encore le tuer pour nous et partir, vous êtes plus puissant que lui, vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous sacrifier pour ce salle connard.

Alice se déplaça derechef, mettant trente centimètres entre Dimitri et moi. Le jeune hybride réagit aussitôt mais, alla trop loin, Dimitri se pencha en avant pour longer sur Alice.

'' C'est votre dernière chance, Estéban, murmura Alice suppliante.

L'hybride confus chercha un conseil auprès de leur maître.

'' C'est elle qui est menteuse, décréta-t-il je vous ais parler de leur ruses de séductrice. Vous savez bien que je n'aime que vous.

Sa voix ne me surpris que légèrement, il était plus aussi doux que quand a notre premier rencontre. Il n'était plus le grondement soumis a dynes de mes souvenir, mais devenu banni il était redevenue sauvage et puissant que j'avais associé à sa posture et à son visage. Échappé des dents luisant, cette voix perdait tout sens.

Estéban serra les mâchoires et baissais les épaules. Ses iris se remplissent de colère, et ce vide de leur égarement, contre leur maître. Il se tenait a, prêt à bondir mais pas vers Alice mais vers Dimitri et d'un sifflement de soprano et proclamais : Mes frère tuer ce salle connard de violeur de père.

'' Non ! hurla Dimitri de sa voix sauvage et stupéfier de voir son armée de garçon se retournée contre lui et défendant Alice et moi.

À un mètre et demi de nous, une nouveau née qui chevauchée une louve blanche fit reculer tout les hybride et plaquais au sol Dimitri et la cannibale et la louve le dévorais vivant Dimitri en hurlant : DIMITRI TU ES QU'UN SALLE CONNARD QUI MÉRITE ÊTRE DÉVORÉE VIVANT PAR UNE NOUVEAU NÉE HUA.

'' Il est a moi se connard hurlais la nouveau-née que je reconnus comme Maya dans une telle sauvagerie qui était inconnus et tout eux qui tente de me le prendre subira le même sort.

Estéban s'était relevée terrifier et laissais cette monstre vampire dévorée et cette louve blanche y participer comme si était un jeu. Dimitri hurlais mais la force de maya y fessais rien, les hybride ne bougeais pas et les laissais faire. Dimitri tentais de se sauver en rampant mais maya lui découpais la main et les jambes a coups de sabre japonais, elle fessait sur sashimi vivant et Dimitri hurlais de folie : NON PAS HIROCHIMA et sans que personne la touche sa tête explosais en bombe nucléaire quand Elizabeth arrivais mais le reste du corps fut dévorée au grand complet par maya la nouveau née cannibale de vampire...

'' Qui est le suivant qui veut se faire exterminée ? dit-t-elle vers les hybride sauvage.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeais mais après un moment il se mit tous a genoux pour la supplier et sa la fessais se pétrifier de surprise…

'' Nous nous rendons comtesse sanglante. Dit les hybrides sauvages d'une même voix.

Estéban et tout les hybride la suppliais à genoux.

'' Alice, est-ce qui t'ont fait du mal.

'' Non, a part ligotée Bella et blesse légèrement Seth tout va bien et me faire embrassée et plaquer sur le dos par des hybride, j'ai réussi à les convaincre que ce salle con était un bon a rien.

Les hybride reculais vers un coin et Alice sortit un briquet de sa poche et maya reculais aussi satisfait il ne restait pas grand-chose de Dimitri.

'' Va rejoindre Félix en enfer salle connard.

Il enflammait le restant de corps et tout les vampires reculais du feu incluant Alice qui me libérais de ses chaîne et Alice utilisais le sabre de maya pour faire rouler le corps en flamme vers les bois en hurlant : Sa était pour toi Jasper.

Alice était écrouler en larme et Maya vient la prendre dans ses bras la bouche pleine de sang de vampire et s'embrassais passionnément.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Reflet et vérité

J'obligeai mes yeux, figés par l'horreur, à bouger, de façon que je ne m'aperçus pas que les hybride avais libérée des que je m'en aperçus je voulus dans les bras Elizabeth. Mais quand je vie Maya et Alice se déplacée pour brûler vif et froid et sadique dans leur regard de joie sauvage de la mort de Dimitri. Rivée a Elizabeth j'étais incapable de m'approcher d'eux, de forcer mes jambes au mouvement pour allez fêter avec eux sa mort. Cela ne m'empêcha pas cependant d'observer chacun de leurs gestes avec minutie, cherchant un signe quelconque de blessure. À force de ne rien trouver, je sentis mon pouls s'apaiser. Elle était aussi agile et gracieuse que d'habitude. Leur vêtement sauf pour maya ne comportait pas même une déchirure. Maya ne prêtais même pas l'attention a moi comme si elle était complétement ailleurs.

Tout d'un coup Seth et ma Lily de louve blanche se tournais vers moi et je vis que Seth boitais un peu et semblais sonner mais Lily semblais le surprotéger étrangement.

Je n'étais toujours pas remise lorsque tous deux revinrent. Alice avait les bras chargée des restant de lambeaux de Dimitri, Leah tenait un grand bout enflammée le torse- dans sa Guelle. Elles déposèrent leur chargement sur le pile à moitié dévorée par Maya, puis les jeta dans le feu que Alice avais tiré un rectangle en argent de sa poche. De longues flammes orange se mirent à lécher le bûcher.

'' Ramassez tous les morceaux, murmura Alice aux deux loups.

Ensemble, les deux vampires et les deux bêtes parcoururent les parages, laçant de temps en temps des débris de pierre blanche dans le feu. Leah se servait de ses dents, naturellement. J'étais trop hébété pour me demander pourquoi il ne reprenait pas forme humaine. Elizabeth tentais de ne plus se concentrée pour se calmer afin évite de tuer tout les hybride qui restais soumise a elle.

Ils en eurent bientôt terminé. Le brasier dégageait des colonnes de fumée mauve plus solide que la normale qui s'enroulaient lentement. Il en émanait une odeur d'encens, mais désagréable, lourde, forte. Une fois encore, Seth la boitte émit son espèce de ricanement sourd. Un sourire traversa le visage tendu d'Elizabeth, qui lui tendit son poing serré tout en me retenant, Le loup sourit, dévoilant ses crocs acérées, et donna son nez contre la main offerte.

'' Beau travaille, tu fais bien le pauvre loup enchaînée comme rôle, marmonna la hybride.

Seth toussota en un signe de complicité satisfaite en taisant un couinement de douleur.

'' Mei t'arrangera ça plus mais toi et ta meutes ne restée pas dans la prairie même si vous avez envie de la tuer son sort sera pour nous. Laisse ta moitié te remmener chez toi.

Après, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Elizabeth se tourna vers moi, l'expression de ses traits illisible. Ses yeux restaient circonspects, comme si j'étais une ennemie; puis même, elle était effrayée. Pourtant elle n'avait montré aucun peur lorsque Alice avais réussi à convaincre l'armée hybride de se retourner contre son Némésis et les hybride restais tranquille attendant leur sort. Mon cerveau était stupéfait, aussi gourde et inutile que mon corps de nympho, et je la dévisageai avec ahurissement.

'' Bella, mon amour, dit-t-elle de sa voix la plus tendre, m'attirant vers elle avec une lenteur exagérée.

Elle tendait les mains, paumes en l'air. Bien que je fusse perdue, l'image m'évoqua brièvement celle d'un suspect approchant un policier lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'est pas armé.

'' Bella, s'il te plaît, comment ça va ? Doucement. Ne te blesse pas.

Je compris soudainement que elle croyait que était en état de choc du a ma prise d'otage et que sa en apercevoir avais pris quand ils ont libérée un caillou par réflexe et que je serrais si fort que mes jointure hurlaient la douleur. Les avais-je de nouveau cassées ? Si oui, j'étais bonne pour le plâtre, Mei y veillerait. Elizabeth hésita, à quelques pas de recule de moi, toujours aussi prudent. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler comment on bougea les doigts, puis la pierre tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elizabeth se détendit un peu, sans pour autant approcher toutefois.

'' Inutile d'avoir peur de maya, tu ne crains rien, elle ne te fera pas de mal, elle s'est juste un peu emportée chez tout comme a son habitude mais cette fois ci était pour une bonne raison que elle s'est laissée emportée.

Cette promesse cryptique ne servit qu'à m'égarer plus avant. Je la fixai comme une imbécile, incapable de saisir.

'' Tout iras bien, Bella. Je sais que tu es terrifiée avoir été prise en otage, mais c'est fini. Personne ne te fera aucun mal, je ne te toucherai pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

'' Pourquoi répètes-tu cela ? Dis-je en retrouvant enfin ma voix.

J'avançais d'un pas maladroit, elle recula.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Soufflai-je qu'est-ce que tu as ?

'' Tu n'as pas peur de nous ? demanda-t-elle, soudain aussi égaré que je l'étais, tu étais en prise otage tu ne souffre pas avoir tué le chef de tes ravisseur en le dévorant vivant.

'' Quoi ? Non en quel honneur j'aurais peur de maya ? Je n'ai pas le syndrome de Stockholm je suis même très contente que maya le dévore vivante ce connard.

Mais je titubai un peu plus, puis trébuchai – sur mes propres pieds sans doute -, et elle me rattrapa. Enfouissant ma tête dans sa poitrine, je fondis en larmes.

'' Bella… Bella… je suis désolé, dit maya. C'est fini, fini je dévorerais plus de vampire devant toi, cesse de pleurer Bella.

Maya avais repris la bonne attitude en croyant que était de sa faute que je pleurais.

'' Ça va maya, haleta-je. Je vais bien. Je craque, c'est tout. Comme a Québec. Accordez-moi une minute.

Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte, et Maya s'excusa une fois encore. Je m'accrochai à Elizabeth jusqu'à ce que j'eusse repris haleine puis me mis à l'embrasser – sa poitrine, son épaule son cou, ses seins chaque parcelle d'elle que j'arrivais à atteindre peut à peu, mon esprit retrouva ses fonctions de nympho.

'' Tu n'as rien ? M'enquis-je entre deux baisers. Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

'' Non, je suis indemne mais Seth ?

'' Il se porte plus au moins bien une simple patte cassée par les hybride qui l'ont plaqué autrement dit sa sera sûrement son bras qui sera dans le plâtre une fois transformée. Leah sera très contente de jouer à l'infirmière sexuelle avec son frère en passant. Et elle est très fière d'elle-même comme habitude. Et elle a même eux maya sur son dos pour le transport.

'' Et les autres ? Janes, Alec, Mei et Anna ? Les deux meutes ?

'' Pas un bobo. Eux aussi ont terminé. Tout s'est déroulé aussi facilement que prévu même trop facilement, on a que massacrée la moitié qui était des récent nouveau née fille tout en ignorant a la dernière seconde que les plus vieux garçons vous avez piégé Alice et toi ici.

'' Qui vous a prévenus comment Seth pouvais pas bougée.

'' On a été prévenue par lui mais mentalement que était un piège et que la vrai armée était ici, et certaines hybride voyant que on gagnait se sont même rendue certaine fille surtout qui se disais être les sœurs de Estéban.

Le jeune garçon et ses frères se levais.

'' Je peux les calmer si vous voulez en échange que vous les défendre contre les robe sombre qui vienne du nord on est désolé avoir été dupée par cette ordure de Dimitri. On ne savait rien du tout de leur projet véritable contre vous.

Je m'imprégnai de cette nouvelle- ma famille et mes amis étaient sains et saufs, même si Seth était légèrement blessée a cause de l'attaque surprise, Leah sera s'en occuper. Mais Dimitri ne traquerais plus jamais personne ni même moi. Point final. Nonobstant, quelque chose m'intriguait encore.

'' Dis-moi, insistai-je, pourquoi as-tu cru que j'aurais peur de maya ?

'' Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à cela. Que tu la voies ainsi. Elle est un nouveau né vampire pure et en chasse elle aurait pu se retourner contre toi en repas. J'en suis conscient, a cause des qu'elle dévore la chaire d'un vampire sauvage elle devient légèrement insatiable mais apparemment elle ne la pas fait a cause qu'elle aime ni le sang humain ni animal même si elle en boit de force. Mais comme Rosalie elle aime chasser les vampires free-lance qui nous font chier en repas. Et elle avais beaucoup de rage contre Dimitri pour se centrée sur lui et non sur toi.

Je réfléchis quelques instants encore, me rappelai ses hésitations, sa prudence quand j'allais les rejoindre pour simplement me joindre a la fête, comme s'il elle avait craint que maya m'attaque, si j'approchais trop brusquement d'elle.

'' Tu es sérieuse ? Repris-je, Maya, m'effrayer ? Elle aurait simplement fuit devant moi a cause qu'elle aurait sentit le danger si je m'approchais d'elle dans son état voyons.

'' Bella ! Soupira-t-elle. Elle vient de… tu viens de te faire prendre en otage par une famille de tueur indomptable et ta a vu maya dévoré vivante de rage de nouveau née leur défunt chef, à ce à quoi à moins de vingt mètre de toi. Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

Je haussai les épaules, geste tout aussi bon que les reniflements. Très blasé.

'' Pas vraiment. J'ai eu peur que Alice et elle soit blessés par les hybrides, et violer par Dimitri devant moi, rien de plus. Je voulais aider, mais je ne suis bonne à grand-chose a part me faire ligotée et prend en otage une vrai princesse Peach autrement dit.

Je m'interrompis soudain, car son teint avait tourné au livide.

'' En effet, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton glacial. Ton caillou que ta pris quand on ta libérée. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

'' C'était seulement pour lancée a la guelte de ce crevard de Dimitri, ou a un de ses hybride qui torturais Seth, il avait mal.

'' Une feinte surprise, Bella. Une ruse. Et toi qui… il n'a pas vu ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, alors j'ai du intervenir. Il n'est pas très content que sa sœur aille eut une victoire qui aurais pu obtenir tout seul, il fendait être pris en otage pour détourner l'attention des hybride pour nous donner le temps aucun d'eux ne savais qui était télépathique.

'' Il… feignait être faible alors qui aurais pu les massacrée. Mais pour sa blessure par contre était involontaire.

Elizabeth acquiesça sèchement.

'' Oh !

Tous deux nous tournâmes vers Seth qui nous ignorait. Leah par contre transpirait l'autosatisfaction par tous les poils de sa toison blanche.

'' Je n'ai pas compris, me justifiai-je, un peu agacée. Et puis, il n'est pas facile d'être la seule personne impuissante dans les parages. Tu verras, quand je serai vampire ! Je ne resterai pas sur le banc de touche, la prochaine fois !

'' Quelle prochaine fois ? S'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu prévois une autre guerre hybride très bientôt ?

'' Bien dynes est bien vivante non ? Je me ferais honneur une fois vampire de la massacrée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer qu'elle était ravie. Le plus difficile était définitivement passé. Quoique… je me souviens soudain de ce que j'allais devoir dire à Leah et mon cœur partagé en deux fut secoué par la souffrance. Non, le plus dur restait à venir. Repenser à Leah me rappela soudain un autre détail.

'' Hé, un instant ! M'exclamai-je. Tout à l'heure, Leah as parlé de… d'une complication ? Tu a été obligée de rajuster le plan de bataille ? Du temps compté de leur retard ?

Elizabeth et Leah échangèrent un coup d'œil.

'' Quoi ? Insistai-je.

'' Rien d'important, répondit Elizabeth. Sauf qu'il faut que nous partions d'ici avec les hybrides survivant.

Elle tenta de me mettre sur son dos, je résistai.

'' Qu'entends-tu par rien ?

'' Crois-moi quand j'affirme qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Nous n'avons qu'une minute, alors, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, tâchant de dissimuler une bouffée de terreur.

'' Aucune raison de paniquer ? Pigée, c'est simplement la cavalerie en retard du Québec qui arrive, comme dans les mauvais westerns.

Elle fit la moue, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait ou non me confier, puis se détourna vivement vers Leah, comme si ce dernier l'avait appelé.

'' Que fais elle ? demanda-t-il.

Seth gémissais de douleur a sa patte et sa semblais influencée Leah qui semblais très gêné par son frère. j'en eus la chair de poule. L'espace d'une interminable seconde, le silence régna, puis Elizabeth hoqueta.

'' Non ! Ne…

Un spasme agita le loup qui poussa un douloureux hurlement. au moment, Elizabeth tomba à genoux. Je voulus ôter ses mains de son visage, mes paumes moites glissèrent sur le marbre de sa peau.

'' Elizabeth ! Elizabeth !

Avec un effort énorme, elle me regarda.

'' Ça va, murmura-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées. Ça va…

Elle se tut, grimaça.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Criai-je, tandis que Seth continuai à glapir tout comme Leah.

'' Rien, tout va bien, haleta Elizabeth. On va s'en tirer. Jacob… aide sa cousine.

À cette instant, parce qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Jacob, je compris qu'elle ne parlait ni de lui, ni de Seth ni de Leah mais de la moitié de Jacob, Jasmine. Nulle force invisible ne s'en prenait à eux. La crise se déroulait ailleurs. Je titubai épuisée et manquai de me fracasser contre les rochers. Sautant sues ses pieds, Elizabeth me retint.

'' Leah Seth ! Allez l'y la sauver.

Cette dernière tapis sur le sol, tendu comme un arc, avait l'air de vouloir se ruer dans la forêt.

'' Non ! lui ordonna Elizabeth. Rentrez tout droit à la réserve ! Maintenant ! Et en vitesse !

Seth gémit et malgré sa blessure à la patte secoua la tête.

'' Aie confiance, c'est plus elle qui les dirige le recrutement à présent elle aussi elle est bannis a présent et j'ai autorisation a ma famille de la jugée. Lui lança Elizabeth.

La louve blanche le fixa durant une minute, puis, se redressant, fila avec son frère blesser dans les bois et s'évapora comme un fantôme. Elizabeth m'avait plaqué contre son torse, et, à notre tour, nous fonçâmes entre les arbres suivis des hybrides d'Estéban.

'' Que s'est-il passé ? Me forçai-je à demander qu'est-il arrivé à la moitié de Jacob ? Ou allons-nous ?

'' À la prairie. Nous nous doutions que cela risquait de se produire. Plus tôt ce matin, Maya l'a vu le danger, et en a averti Seth par l'intermédiaire de Leah vu que le seul vampire de notre famille que Leah semble tolérée c'est elle et Seth semble tolérée aussi Rosalie a présent vu que c'est grâce a elle que tu a pus t'enfuir de Alice et Janes en voiture yoshi. Mais les volturi ont bannis et ligotée Dynes pour complicités des crimes de Dimitri et veulent que on la tue aussi, Marcus et elles ont rompus hier matin. Ils ont dont décidée de nous l'emmener en voulant être des renforts surprise du Québec.

'' Les québécois volturi !

C'en était trop. Mon esprit refusa de mettre un sens sur ces mots, fit semblant de ne pas les comprendre, autour de nous, les troncs défilaient à toute vitesse. Elizabeth galopait le long de la montagne, si vite que j'avais l'impression de voler.

'' Pas d'affolement ! me recommande-t-elle. Ils ne viennent pas pour nous mais pour que nous jugions Dynes de complicités de la création de cette armée d'hybride, et nous ont envoyée en renfort le contingent habituel pour régler ce genre de crise. Rien d'exceptionnel. Ils font leur boulot pour une fois je suis plutôt contente qui se grouille le cul de nous évitée de la traquer. C'est tout. Certes, ils ont programmé leur arrivée avec beaucoup de soin, ce qui me laisse à penser que personne, au Québec n'aurait porté le deuil si ces hybrides avaient réussi à diminuer le nombre des membres du clan de Mei Hua sauf peut-être Caius du moins, ce qui est une bonne chose pour nous. J'en saurai plus quand nous serons là-bas. C'est Renata qui dirigera a présent les chasse de recrutement dans notre territoire d'après Maya et d'ailleurs Renata me respecte assez que a cause Caius m'adore mes pièces de théâtre et aussi elle est une très bonne amie et la seule de Rosalie vu qu'ils ont vécu ensemble le même passée, vu que c'est pour sa qu'elle et lui l'appelles leur rose sauvage.

'' C'est la raison pour laquelle on y va ?

Je n'étais pas certain d'être en état d'affronter cela. Des images de grands manteaux gris se ranimaient dans mon cerveau réticent, et je tressaillais. Je n'étais plus très loin de craquer.

'' En partie. Surtout, nous voulons leur montrée que nous avons domptée cette armée vu que leur nouveau chef Estéban nous a jurée allégeance en protection d'eux. Ils n'ont aucun prétexte pour nous que de vouloir que on juge dynes pour ses crimes, mais… Chelsea est avec eux. Elle pourrait être tentée si elle savait que nous sommes à l'écart. Comme dynes, elle devinerait sans peine que je suis avec toi et Alice. Renata est la aussi, naturellement. Il suffirait qu'elle demande a Mei d'aller me chercher ou envoyer Laurent me traquer.

Chelsea… ce prénom me révulsait contrairement a Renata qui elle ne m'a absolument rien fait de mal quand était a Québec, elle ne fessait que défendre son territoire. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ce visage exquis tentée inutilement de brisée mes lien d'amour avec Elizabeth. Un son étrange monta de ma poitrine.

'' Chut, Bella, chut ! Tout va bien, se passer. Alice et maya l'a vu et l'autre n'a sentit aucun danger te visant.

'' Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, ou sont Et les meutes maudite et la principal ?

'' Ils ont du partir de façon impromptue. Les volturi n'ont pas signée de trêve avec les loups garous, même si du a dynes il sont au courent qui existe des enfants de la nuit dans les parages.

Ma respiration s'accéléra sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je me mis à haleter.

'' Je te jure que nous ne risquons rien, insista Elizabeth. Les volturi n'identifieront pas leur odeur sauf dynes et elle n'est plus des leurs. Ils ne se douteront pas de la présence des loups maudit et principaux. Cette espèce ne leur est pas familière sauf que dynes qui se trompe toujours entre une autre sorte de créature qu'elle déjà rencontrée en roumaine durent un voyage.

Ces explications m'échappaient tant mes angoisses m'empêchaient de réfléchir. Elle avait déjà assuré que tout irait bien… n'empêche. Leah avait hurlé à la mort. Elizabeth avait esquivé ma première question, m'avait distraite en évoquant les volturi. Mes nerfs étaient vraiment à deux doigts de lâcher, à présent.

'' Que s'est-t-il passé ? M'enquis-je de nouveau. Quand Leah a hurlée. Quand tu es tombé à genoux ?

Elle hésita.

'' Dis-moi !

'' Tout était terminé, chuchota-t-il enfin. Les loups n'ont eut pas compté leur part qui leur revenait. Ils ont cru qu'ils les avaient tous eux ceux qui ne s'était pas rendu a nous, ils les ont pas touché et bien sûr Alice, était aveugle…

'' Et ?

'' Une des jeunes filles s'était cachée… et c'est Jasmine qui la trouver. Elle s'est comportée comme une idiote de nympho. Elle était trop sûre d'elle et a tentée la tactique du viole pour la dominer alors que je leur avais dit de ne pas tentée sa. Bref elles se sont attaquer un l'autre…

'' Non pas Jasmine, Leah est sa cousine préféré… chuchotai-je, trop faible pour éprouver de la honte parce que j'étais soudain très soulagée. Elle va s'en tirer ?

'' Elle a été blessée.

Je la contemplai. « Jacob… aide ta moitié… » Avait soufflé Elizabeth. « Sa moitié » pas la siennes.'' nous sommes presque arrivés, dit-t-elle en regardant l'air.

Mes yeux copièrent les siens. Un nuage mauve sombre obscurcissait le ciel j'entendais des cris de douleur et je voyais embrumer des filles hybride paralysée devant janes et Alec qui ne semblais rien entendre ni voir mais souffrais tout de même. De la fumée… comme celle que le bûcher de maya avait dégagée à notre campement.

'' Elizabeth, Jasmine a été blessée.

'' Oui, admit-t-elle.

'' Qui ?

'' Seulement elle ? et c'est Leah qui a empêcher la hybride de la mordre juste au sang. Jacob était pétrifié.

'' Logique c'est sa moitié après tout, chuchotai-je ne hochant la tête.

'' Et il y a autre chose que je ne tu suis pas dit, Bella

'' Quoi ?

'' Leah quand elle a vu son frère prise a otage par les hybride même si était une feinte de sa part, l'imprégnation c'est fait sur son propre frère et c'était une véritable imprégnation que j'ai assistée mentalement, Seth est devenue sa moitié comme Jacob et Jasmine a cause en le voyant elle a dit comme pensée : Je m'en fiche de Bella et de mon clan maudit tout ce qui conte pour moi et de libérée mon chef qui est a présent ma moitiés.

C'est alors que je lâchai prise et glissai dans le néant.

Ma première sensation fut celle de mains glacées qui m'effleuraient. plus de deux. de bras me tenant, d'une paume enserrant ma joue, des doigts caressant mon front ,d'autre doigts prenant mon pouls.

Puis des voix me parvinrent. D'abord, rien qu'un bourdonnement qui augmenta en volume et en netteté, comme si quelqu'un avait tourné le bouton de la radio.

'' Ça fait déjà cinq minutes, papa, marmonna Elizabeth anxieuse.

'' Elle reprendra conscience quand elle sera prête, riposta son père avec calme et assurance. elle en a trop vu, aujourd'hui. laisse son esprit se protéger.

Ce n'était pas le cas, toujours. mon esprit était prisonnier de ce que je savais, de ce qui ne m'avait pas quitté, y compris dans l'inconscience, de la douleur qui avait accompagné le néant. j'avais l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée de mon corps, enfermée dans un petit coin de ma tête, sans plus de contrôle sur rien. j'étais impuissante face à cela, incapable de réfléchir. La souffrance était trop forte. je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Lilly ma harpie m'avais larguée pour son imprégnée qui était son propre frère.

Ma harpie, ma harpie

Non, non, non, non, non…

'' Combien de temps nous reste-il, Alice ? demanda Elizabeth toujours aussi tendu.

Les mots apaisant de Mei n'avaient donc eu aucun effet.

'' Encore cinq minute ! lança sa sœur, à quelque distance de là. Et Bella ouvrira les yeux dans trente-sept secondes. je suis certain qu'elle nous entend déjà.

'' Bella, ma chérie ? murmura Annja. tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Oui, je l'étais. Cela avait-il une quelconque importance cependant ?

Soudain, des lèvres froides se collèrent à mon oreille, et Elizabeth murmura les mots qui me permirent d'échapper à la torture qui me retenait prisonnière de mon propre cerveau.

'' Leah sera très heureuse de te laisser tomber pour son frère mais elle promet que si son frère en professionnel et engager coucher avec eux qu'elle sera plus jalouse du tout. elle accepte même que son frère et elle fasse partie de ton enterrement de fille pour le mariage si possible bien sûr.

La souffrance s'estompa, je réintégrai mon corps, battis des paupières.

'' Oh, Bella ! soupira Elizabeth en effleurant ma bouche de la sienne.

'' Elizabeth ! soufflai-je.

'' Je suis là.

Je me forçai à ouvrir entièrement les yeux, plongeai dans l'or chaud des siens.

'' Leah est heureuse ?

'' Oui elle a trouvée sa moitié.

Je scrutai attentivement ses prunelles à la recherche du mensonge, n'en détectai aucun.

'' Je l'ai ausculté en personne, intervint Mei, et il a demandé a Alice si elle n'aurait pas une costume sexuelle d'infirmière a lui empruntée. Et Jacob ma laissée occultée sa moitié aussi.

Je tournai la tête, découvris qu'il était tout près, arborant une expression à la fois grave et rassurante. il était impossible de douter du frère de Mulan Hua après tout.

'' Leur vie n'est pas menacée, enchaîna-t-elle. Elles se remettent à une vitesse incroyable tout les deux, même si les blessures de Jasmine sont plus sérieuse que Seth, pour que plusieurs jours soient nécessaires avant qu'elles se rétablissent complétement du moins pour miss black. Dès que nous en aurons terminé ici, je verra ce que je peux faire pour les aider. Jacob et Leah sont en train d'essayer de les ramener à leur forme humaine tout les deux, ce qui permettra un traitement plus aisé. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je ne m'appelle pas Docteur dolidole.

'' Que lui est-il arrivé exactement a Jasmine ? Ses blessures sont graves.

'' Elle était en difficultés avec une des filles et elle avait envie en désespoir de tentée de la violer contre l'avis de Elizabeth la dessus. Jacob et intervenue et a faillit être blessée aussi sans l'intervention de Leah…

'' Leah !

'' Oui. Ils l'ont sauvée tout les deux, mais Jasmine n'a pas eu le temps de se protéger. La nouveau-née hybride l'a comprimé dans ses bras quand il tentait de la dominer sexuellement, et la plupart des os de son flanc droit ont explosé.

Je tressaillis.

'' Leah et Jacob sont arrivée à la rescousse. Elle allait déjà mieux quand ils l'ont ramené au push, elle demandait avoir Leah et Seth ce dimanche déguisée en infirmière pour avoir des traitement au lait de ferme.

'' Sa ne m'étonne pas d'elle, elle traite les membres de la meute principal comme des vaches laitière.

'' Retrouvera-t-elle pleinement l'usage de son corps ?

'' Oui, aucun dégât permanent.

J'inhalai profondément.

'' Trois minutes, annonça doucement Alice.

Je me relevai, aidée par Elizabeth et Alice, puis contemplai la scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Les Hua avaient formé une demi-cercle autour des hybride soumis que les frère hybride plus vieux retenais les plus jeune sœur survivante. il n'y avait plus de flammes dans les bûcher., juste l'épaisse fumée mauve, qui flottait au-dessus de l'herbe. telle une maladie. Alec et Janes était le plus proche de cette brume à moitié solide dont l'ombre empêchait que sa peau ruisselât au soleil, contrairement aux siens. Il me tournait le dos, raide, ses bras légèrement écartés. il ramenais une autre de ses sœur a ses pied qui semblais aussi sauvage mais elle se réfugiais dans les bras de son frère Estéban et qui lui expliquais dans une langue étrangère qu'il se sont fait avoir et que si elle se calmais elle vivrais, il se penchait avec une attention soucieuse. J'étais trop engourdie pour ne pas éprouver plus qu'une vague choc quand je me rendis compte de ce que c'était.

Il y avait 18 vampire sur la prairie, pas huit.

La fille était pelotonnée avec les autres près du feu, bras autour des jambes, petite hybride, très jeune, plus jeune que moi, elle avait tout au plus 6 ans et des cheveux bruns. son regard était fixé sur moi, mais Estéban la retenais, et ses iris étaient d'un rouge écarlate déstabilisant vu qu'elle ressemblais au même rouge de Elizabeth, bien plus vif que les cramoisi des prunelle d'Estéban. Les siennes roulaient totalement incontrôlés.

'' Elle s'est rendu mais elle avais peur des loup, m'expliqua Elizabeth en remarquant ma surprise. c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Seul Elizabeth a pu le lui proposée elle la un combattu mais quand elle lui a dit que son frère Estéban était encore vivant elle a cesse de combattre.

J'avais du mal à m'arracher au spectacle. inconsciemment, Alec se frottait le bras gauche.

'' Il va bien ? demandai-je.

'' Oui. juste la morsure venimeuse qui brûle.

'' Les hybride sont venimeuse mais Elizabeth.

'' Sa fonctionne apparent comme la roulette russe, ta une chance sur 100 qui le soit. Mais il voulait être partout à la fois pour épargner du travail à Janes. qui se débrouille très bien tout seule.

'' Espèce d'imbécile trop protecteur, marmonna l'intéressée.

L'adolescente rejeta brusquement la tête et lâcha une plainte perçant. Estéban gronda aussitôt suivie de Alec, et elle se calma, bien que ses doigts fussent plantées dans le sol, pareils à des griffes, et qu'elle secouât le menton d'avant en arrière sous l'effet de l'angoisse. S'accroupissant un peu plus, Alec avança et utilisa ses don pour brouiller la vus de l'hybride sauvage. Avec une décontraction étudiée, Elizabeth s'arrangea pour s'interposer entre la malheureuse et moi, provoquant en elle un mal de tête et elle cris : désolé sort de ma tête par pitié, et je fus obligée de me pencher pour continuer de voir ce qui se passait.

Mei avait déjà rejoint l'inconnue et sa fille, qu'elle retenait de la main.

'' Avez-vous changé d'avis, ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi clame. nous ne tenons pas à tous vous détruire, mais nous n'hésiterons pas si votre chef ne vous maîtrises pas.

'' Comment arrivez-vous à la supporter sans la violer ? geignit la gamine d'une voix claire, je veut que nos frère la saute.

'' Elle est stérile petite sœur dit Estéban… elle est leur jouet a eux pas a nous.

Leurs iris rouge se portèrent sur Elizabeth, au-delà d'elle, sur moi, donc, et ses ongles crochetèrent derechef la terre dure.

'' Vous devez tous la tolérer, reprit Mei avec gravité. vous devez apprendre à exercer votre contrôle d'hybride. c'est possible, c'est aussi la seule façon de sauver la vie de tes sœur Estéban.

Le garçon pris sa fille entre ses bras. elle gémissait contre lui pitoyablement.

'' Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que nous nous éloignions d'eux ? suggérai-je.

En entendant ma voix, l'adolescente retroussa les lèvres pleine d'envie de sexe pour moi elle souffrait le martyre être vierge.

'' Nous sommes obligés de rester ici avec eux, murmura Elizabeth. ils sont au nord de la prairie, à présent.

Le cœur battant, je scrutai les environs. Malheureusement, la fumée me cachait tout. renonçant, je posai de nouveau mes yeux sur la jeune vampire hybride. nos regards se croisèrent. Ses cheveux coupées au niveau du menton encadraient son visage d'albâtre. il était difficile de déterminer si elle était belle, tant ses traits étaient déformés par la rage et la soif sexuelle. Ce qui dominait, c'étaient ses iris pourpres dont il était difficile de se détacher. elle m'observait avec perversité tout en frissonnant. j'étais hypnotisée, me demandant si j'étais en train de contempler mon propre futur alternatif si aurais eu comme père un vampire comme mei, le reflet semblable a Maya également de celle que je serai bientôt.

Soudain, Janes et Mei reculèrent dans notre direction. Emmett, Rosalie et Anna se dépêchèrent de converger autour de l'endroit ou Elizabeth, Alice et moi nous tenions. ils présentaient un front uni, selon les paroles mêmes d'Elizabeth pour défendre les hybride qui était rendue, selon les paroles même d'Elizabeth s'arrangeant pour me placer au milieu, là ou je courrai un danger moindre.

Détournant mon attention de la jeune hybride. je m'apprêtai à affronter les monstre québécois.

Je ne détectai cependant aucune trace de leur présence. une coup d'œil à mon voisin m'apprit qu'il fixait l'horizon. je l'imitai, ne distinguai rien d'autre que les volutes violettes et huileuses qui ondulaient, paresseuses, au-dessus de l'herbe. tout à coup, elles se déformèrent et s'assombrirent en leur centre.

'' Hum ! marmonnai une voix morte dont je reconnus aussitôt l'apathie et l'ennuie.

'' Bienvenue, Renata, répondit Elizabeth et Rosalie avec une froide courtoisie. comment va Caius? le seul vampire qui tolère ta face de zombi qui s'ennuie.

'' Bien, Eliza et rosie. dit-t-elle d'un ton ennuyer.

Les ombres se rapprochèrent, se séparant de la fumée pour se solidifier. Renata était devant, comme de bien entendu, manteau les plus sombres, presque noir, silhouette la plus petite. son capuchon dissimulait ne grande partie ses traits angéliques. Les quatre personnages qui se dressaient derrière elle m'étaient également familiers. j'identifiai sans peine le plus grand sombre qui releva d'ailleurs la tête. Laurent rejeta en arrière sa capuche et m'adressa un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire. Près de moi, Elizabeth était raide, chose qui empêcha de voir que la vampire au sol ligotée et enchaînée était Dynes volturi.

Renata promena lentement son regard sur les figures lumineuse des Hua avant de s'arrêter sur les nouveau née hybrides, près du bûcher. La fille se cachais de nouveau leur visage entre les main de son frère mais lui les fixais avec froideur.

'' Je ne comprends pas tu nous a laisser quelqu'un un a massacrée en échange du corps de dynes ?

'' Non, il ne sont pas a massacrée ceux là il se sont rendu et on a tuer Dimitri grâce a eux.

'' Pardon ? vous avez tuer Dimitri ? dit-t-elle surpris.

'' Plutôt dévorée vivant est plus appropriée dit maya qui rejoignais la fille.

Renata reculais devant elle, elle se souvenais très bien d'elle humaine et a présent il était un vampire nouveau née.

'' Vous l'avez mordu en nouveau née.

'' A cause qu'elle était malade dit Mei, elle était mourante du sida et pour nous une raison valide pour la sauver et c'est Alice sa créatrice et non moi a cause qu'elle voulais que sa sois sa tente qui soit sa créatrice.

'' Euh oui bien sûr j'étais au courent. dit Renata, mais elle fut coupée par Chelsea.

'' mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ses hybride la se son rendu. dit Chelsea

Laurent et un de ses compagnons échangèrent un coup d'œil, je sursautais a entendre sa voix.

'' Nous leur avons laissé le choix. dit Elizabeth.

'' Ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'ont pas le choix habituellement mais vu que c'est toi on te laisse le choix de la jugée par contre, riposta Renata en poussant un corps enchaînée et bâillonnée a ses pied et je reconnus avec stupeur Dynes volturi.

'' La décision t'appartient Elizabeth, intervient Mei de sa voix douce. Dans la mesure que leur chef et frère Estéban est prêt a renoncer à nous attaquer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de les détruire. personne ne les a éduquée comme moi je l'ai fait avec Elizabeth.

'' Voilà qui est hors de propos. Mei.

'' À ta guise, Renata.

Un instant, Renata parut consternée, et regardais un regard a rose, elle soupira tristement puis elle se ressaisit.

'' Caius et Marcus espérait que nous irions assez à l'ouest pour te rencontrer, Mei, poursuivit-elle. ils te saluent tout les deux et aussi dire a Rosalie : qu'il s'ennuie beaucoup de toi et espère une petite visite a Québec si tu veut.

'' Merci de lui retourner la politesse a ton maître Renata et non merci, je suis remarier depuis, mais si tu veut plus tard venir me rendre visite on te tuera pas non plus. dit Rosalie en souriant.

'' Naturellement et malheureusement pour lui.

Renata fit un des rare sourire a Rosalie. elle était presque adorable quand elle daignait s'animer. elle se retourna vers le troupeau d'hybride.

'' Il me semble que vous ayez accompli a moitié notre tâche à notre place, aujourd'hui… enfin presque. simple curiosité, professionnelle de ma part, mais combien étaient-ils ? ils ont pas mal de dégâts à Seattle.

'' vingt-huit, ceux-là comprise, répondit Mei hua.

Renata ne parut pas étonner et juste pour se défouler frappais Dynes qui roulais au sol, et contempla de nouveau le feu, comme pour en évaluer la taille. Laurent et son compère James échange un autre regard, plus long cette fois.

'' vingt-huit et vous avez éliminer la moitié et après vous ceux la on jurée fidélité a votre famille ? répéta l'émissaire de Caius, visiblement déstabilisée.

'' Des jeunes, non entraînée sexuellement comme Elizabeth, tempéra Mei tout vierge.

'' Tous ? sursauta son interlocutrice. qui les a crées, alors ?

'' Dimitri volturi il me semble que vous le connaissez sur apparemment la complicité secret de votre ex recruteuse.

'' je ne voulais pas qui le fasse ça pleurais dynes c'était au début qu'une blague que je lui ai dit, je pensais jamais que il l'aurais fait pour avoir votre sœur dans son lit.

'' Ta Guelle salope frappais Renata pour qu'elle se taise.

'' Donc ou est donc Dimitri déjà ?

'' Plutôt ou est Dimitri en train de brûler ses reste dans la forêt plus au nord. corrigea Alice avec rage. c'est lui qui violais les humaines.

tout d'un coup Estéban secouais la tête en disant surprenant même Alice : La plupart c'est moi le responsable mais je ne les violais pas contrairement a lui qui le fessais tout le temps. ceux que je recueillais ne lui obéissais pas il me les envoyais et eux qui ne obéissais pas je lui envoyais a lui. j'ai été manipuler par lui pour avoir causée cela et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais la plupart de ces créations hybride qui était pas de mon côté était les éclaireuse que les hua avez massacrée, ceux qui se sont rendu sont de mon côté et ne veulent plus attaquer cette étrange famille.

'' Donc tu n'était qu'un acolyte qui lui obéissais mais tu tes retourne contre lui dit Renata songeuse. tu a quel âge tu semble plutôt jeune.

'' J'ai environs 6 ans nous avons une croissance accélérée au début.

'' tout comme moi j'ai eu a la mienne Renata dit Elizabeth.

Renata plissa les yeux avant de s'adresser au chef Estéban qui semblais vouloir prendre la défense de ses frère et sœur hybride.

'' Toi l'hybride ! lança-t-elle durement, ton nom ?

Estéban lui jeta un regard méprisant et serra les lèvres, ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Mais quand sa compagne de recrutement que je reconnus en étant Chelsea s'avança, il se tendit mais résistais a son pouvoir mais pas a la douleur.

'' Il résiste a mes don de lien Renata tout comme Elizabeth. je ne peut pas le brisée pour qui extermine ses frère et sœur.

Je baissai le menton à deux doigts des larmes, résistant à la nausée. les cris s'intensifièrent, et je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur les traits impassibles d'Elizabeth ce qui eut cependant le désagrément de me rappeler le jour ou elle-même avait été victime du don maléfique de Chelsea. du coup, je me fixai sur Alice et Maya – elles n'exprimaient rien de plus qu'elle.

Enfin, le silence revint.

'' ton nom, répéta Renata, inflexible.

'' Estéban et celle que je retient est Bree, haleta le gosse, et je ne détruirais pas mes frère ni mes sœur pour vous volturi.

'' Pourquoi t'acharner Renata ? marmotta Elizabeth et montrant son fouet bien a vus, mâchoire crispées. il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir, maintenant.

Renata releva la tête, un mini éclat amusée et plutôt inattendue dans ses prunelles mortes.

'' J'en ai conscience, c'était pour les testée c'est tout, c'est tellement rare que on a la chance de testée sur des hybride nos pouvoir a par sur toi évidement, répondit-elle, presque hilare. Estéban ajoute-t-elle ensuite en reprenant sa voix glacée, cette histoire est-elle vraie ? Étiez-vous vingt-huit ?

Le courageux Estéban haletait de douleur mais résistais pour protéger son clan.

'' vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ? peut-être plus, aucune idée, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, terrifiée à l'idée que son ignorance lui vaille de nouveaux tourments. Sara un des enfant de Dimitri et un type dont je ne connaissais pas le nom se sont entre tuer en chemin…

'' C'est Dimitri qui t'a créée ?

'' Oui mais j'étais plus malin que lui parfois. mais il ne m'a jamais prononcé son nom complet ni ses plan pour avoir la fille de cette famille qui a un don sur l'avenir dans son lit comme compagne. Je ne l'ai compris que lorsque que nous avons piéger la voyante et son jouet humaine dans le camps et j'ai décidée de dirigée mes frère contre lui. il ne voulais pas que nous pensions a eux, d'après lui nos esprits n'étaient pas assez sûr et non corps non plus sous risque de se faire explosée la cervelle en distance si on se fessais repérée.

Renata regarda brièvement Elizabeth. Décidément, Dimitri, avait été rusée. si elle n'avait pas suivi la trace d'Alice et de Bella, nous n'aurions jamais su avec précision qu'ils était aussi impliquée dans sa trahison des volturi.

'' Parle-moi de toi Estéban, dit Chelsea. Pourquoi vous a-t-il amenés ici ?

'' Nous devons détruire les étranges vampires aux yeux jaunes sauf une qui voulais comme compagne. D'après lui, ce serait facile. comme la ville leur appartenait, ils viendraient à notre rencontre. quand nous en aurons fini avec eux et capturée la voyante qui surnommais belle Alice, tout ce sang frais serait à nous. il a envoyée des éclaireuse chercher les vêtements dont Alice avais son odeur. il a précisé que nous. le premier d'entre nous de capturée vivante la voyante et sa compagne humaine sans leur faire de mal, on pouvait en faire ce qu'il en voulait.

Elizabeth gronda.

'' Apparemment, Dimitri se trompait sur le côté facile des choses, quel imbécile tout comme dynes ici présente ligotée.

'' Je ne sais pas après ce qui ses passé, enchaîna-t-il, il a envoyée ses éclaireuse dans la prairie et nous avons piéger la voyante et cette humaine de compagnie et leur animal géant de compagnie. mais elle nous a convaincue de le laisser tombée et cette nouvelle fille maya je crois la dévorée vivant. j'ai eu peur de la fille nouveau-née, mais quand Elizabeth et arrive et a vue que on a rien fait de mal que de ligotée l'humaine et neutralisée leur chien de garde, sa sœur a dit que on leur jurais fidélité a condition de nous protéger de vous.

'' Malheureusement, jeune garçon, murmura Renata, étrangement tendre, à présent. il n'était pas en position de vous faire cette offre. enfreindre les règles a des conséquences.

Estéban le dévisagea sans comprendre.

'' Vous êtes sûr d'avoir eu les autres ? lança Renata à Mei. Les éclaireuses ?

'' Nous aussi nous sommes séparés, répondit-t-elle sans broncher et nos allier aussi.

il venais apparaître, Carmen Kate, et Elazard et tout le groupe reculais sauf Renata.

'' Oh je vois les clans du sud était de la partie ça change l'ordre des choses dit Renata. Bonjour Carmen et Elazard.

Elle semblait ignorée par exprès Kate par exprès après tout autrefois Kate était une massacreuse de nouveau née vampire mais que Mei avais protégé en résultat de son départ des volturi.

'' J'avoue que je suis impressionnée que Eléazar et sa compagne et l'autre tueuse, vous ailles aidées, reconnut Renata avec un demi-sourire, et ses acolytes opinèrent. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un clan réchapper d'une agression de cette ampleur. Sais-tu quelles en étaient les raisons ? Pourquoi ta sœur en était la clé Elizabeth ?

Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent un instant sur moi, et je frémis.

'' Dimitri voulais simplement violer ma sirène et probablement ma compagne aussi pour les hybride, expliqua Elizabeth impassible. Il a eu ce qui méritais et si vous me laisser Dynes a nous elle va aussi subir ce qu'elle méritait avoir poussée Dimitri à faire ça. Je crois que dynes le poussais en vouloir a Bella aussi, a cause qu'elle a défendu Maya l'année dernière quand elle était amnésique.

Pour la première fois Chelsea éclata de rire et Renata sourit légèrement, mais Chelsea, avec un roucoulent doré et joyeux d'enfant heureux.

'' Cette personne semble décidément provoquer des réactions bizarrement puissantes chez les volturi bannis de notre espèce.

De nouveau, elle me fixa et Elizabeth me figea.

'' Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser de la taquiner sinon je lâche notre nouveau née sur toi et elle est très friande de chair vampirique Chelsea. Tout comme Rosalie l'était aussi Demandait-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Chelsea reculais en comprenant que Maya était une tueuse cannibale de vampire free-lance et Renata lui lançais l'ordre arrêtée immédiatement.

'' Oh je plaisantais, rien de plus. Je n'ai fait aucun mal à ton lien d'amour visiblement, tu est devenue chiante mais je t'aime bien quand même Lizzie même si tu a tué avec mérite mon ancien mari Aro. Je suppose que tu a du faire explosée la tête de Dimitri comme lui.

'' La tête seulement vu que c'était tout ce qui restais après que Maya aille mangée du vampire.

Je fus heureuse que le petit truc étrange que je possédais – et qui m'avait protégé de Chelsea lorsque nous nous étions rencontrées a Québec- fonctionnait encore. Elizabeth me serra contre elle.

'' Bon, nous n'avons plus guère de travail repartit Renata, sa voix retrouvant son apathie de soldat. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être inutiles. Dommage que nous avons loupé la bagarre, mais en bonne foie et comme Marcus nous la dit et en égard pour ma sœur rose sauvage. Je l'approuve aussi. On sur votre territoire donc c'est à vous on vous laissera jugée Dynes comme il vous plaira de la jugée, si vous voulez, elle a souhaitée la mort, Marcus la bannis en rompant avec elle, elle veut servir de repas a votre maya si elle a encore faim. D'après ce que j'ai compris de toi Elizabeth., il était sûrement intéressant d'y assister.

'' En effet, convint Elizabeth. Et vous l'avez manqué de peu, vous êtes comme le calvaire et nous les amérindien, vous arrivez toujours en retard volturi.

Renata soutint son regard sans flancher de l'insulte mais sourie.

'' Oui, parfois, traquer les traîtresse, qui s'arrangent a nous fuir, fini d'une bien triste façon.

Elle se tourna pour contempler les hybride.

'' Laurent ! ordonna-t-elle.

'' Un instant ! proposa Elazard.

Renata sourcilla, mais Elazard s'adressait à Mei.

'' Nous pourrions leur expliquer les règles a ces jeunes. Ils paraissent prêts à apprendre. Ils ignoraient ce dans quoi Dimitri les manipulais.

'' Nous sommes tout disposés de Estéban et ses frère et sœur en charge, accepta aussitôt son père.

Renata sembla partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'ennuie.

'' Habituellement nous tolérons aucune exception, mais vu que ce n'est pas des nouveau née vampire pure sauf Maya bien sûr qui était autorisée par vous Mei hua, mais comme Elizabeth plutôt contrairement a ce que votre cousine à provoquer dans son jeune temps, c'est a vous de les jugée même si sa nuirait a ma réputation mais comme je le fait parfois pour ma rose sauvage, je fermerais les yeux sur votre décision. À propos. Marcus sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es toujours humaine, Bella. Cela l'amènera peut-être à te rendre une petite visite sexuelle si bien sûr Elizabeth l'autorise à venir.

'' La date est déjà fixé et tu pourras confirmée que celle qui a vaincu ton maître par ses pouvoir de fuite est déjà comme tu la remarquer un nouveau-née qui se contrôle très bien envers ma femme et les humains en général, vu qu'elle préfère dévorée les vampires free-lance comme Rosalie et toi autrefois, Renata, lança Elizabeth, qui s'exprimait a nouveau comme porte-parole du groupe. Si ça se trouve, c'est _nous_ qui vous rendront une petite visite dans quelque mois pour un porno de importe quel opéra que Caius voudrais nous voir jouer humilier Chelsea dedans et je promets de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoir pour tuer tout votre ville de québécois cette fois, ni de la tuer en duel mortelle dans la pièce.

Le sourire de pierre de Renata et Chelsea s'effaça, puis elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, sans même daigner se tourner vers Alice.

'' Contente de t'avoir revu, vieux démon chinois, dit-elle. Moi qui pensais que Marcus exagérait. À la prochaine donc… saluais Chelsea en inclinant comme un chinoise.

Mei hocha la tête, l'air peiné.

'' Nous rentrons Laurent, c'est a eux de s'occuper d'eux pas a nous. Je veux rentrer.

'' Tu es sur Renata on pourrait au moins tuer dynes pour eux.

'' Non c'est a eux de la tuer ou de la torturée a loisir, au fait Elizabeth Marcus te conseille la deuxième choix avant de la tuer et il pensais que sa te ferais plaisir de la forcée avec janes a lui faire goûtée du sang animal juste pour te faire rire avant de mourir ou la torturée a loisir.

Elizabeth souriais a Renata pendant dynes se plaignais de rage mais pouvais rien faire.

'' Tu diras que Marcus pour un vieux pervers de roi yazuka-québecois il a parfois de très bonne idée de torture ma chère Renata.

'' Je lui ferais passée le message.

Dynes tremblais de dégoût, elle préférait certes la première solution être tuer tout de suite.

'' Donc en échange que vous ne tuer aucun des hybride sous notre protection, vous nous laissez dynes à se faire torturée a volontés.

'' Exact amuse toi bien salope a apprendre a fermer ta salle gueule et devenir soumis a la comtesse sanglante en devenant une végétarienne et surveille la attentivement aussi elle a une grosse tendance a tricher tout le temps, votre cousine devais peut-être la torturée avec ses pouvoir.

'' Pitié je veux mourir plutôt. Tue-moi Renata.

Renata lui foutais un nouveau coup de pied et roulais au pied de Mei et Elizabeth.

'' Bonne amusement Elizabeth, tu peut même dressée sexuelle tes amis vierge sur elle si tu veut, elle n'est plus une des nôtres depuis qu'elle a conseille en blague l'année dernière essayée de faire une armée d'hybride vu qu'une armée de vampire pure est pas suffisant pour qu'il violent ta sirène Alice, alors fait vous plaisir a tes nouveau amis hybride de se défouler sexuellement dessus comme une vrai pute qu'elle est.

'' J'en prends note, et tu diras a Marcus que pour une fois il a eu une très bonne idée de nous l'envoyée pour la jugée a la torture.

J'étais particulièrement heureux de voir que dynes allais subir tout la colère du clan de Elizabeth sous les ordres de Renata, finalement Elizabeth avais raison Renata semblais sous ses air dur a cuir avoir bon cœur envers eux mais plus envers Rosalie alias sa rose sauvage, mais très a cheval sur les lois vampirique aussi, même si parfois elle fermait les yeux par égare à sa ancienne compagne Rosalie.

'' Partons ! Ordonnais Renata.

Je relevai la tête à temps pour voir le dos des grandes capes grises s'éloigner dans la fumée virevoltante. L'odeur d'encens s'était ravivée, toute ancienne. les silhouette disparurent dans le brouillard mauve mais je me retournais vers dynes.

Elizabeth me frottait le dos en disant a Estéban.

'' Tes frères et tes sœur peuvent jouer avec le nouveau jouet sexuelle des hua pour les soulagée leur virginité qui les rend dingue, vous verrez après sa sera plus facile pour vous de vous reprendre le contrôle sur votre côté humain. J'ai subis la même période vous serez et a présent je me contrôle très bien, mais plus de viole sur les femmes humaine d'accord les garçons surtout que sa s'adresse, mais vous pouvez baiser entre vous si vous voulez seulement.

'' Vraiment on peu la violer autant que on veut s'exclamais les hybride d'une voix.

'' Autant que vous voulez mais la tuer pas si possible, même si cet une salope et que elle vous supplie de la tuer fait comme si vous entendez violer moi a la place. C'est seulement moi et Mei qui a le droit de l'exécutée, mais plus de viole de création incontrôlable sur des humains chez nous. Il y a chez moi un très grand sous-sol remplie de jouet sexuelle, espère que sa te dérange pas de partagée ta chambre Janie.

'' Non, non qui il y aille mais qui ne brise pas mes objet sexuelle de collection rare, c'est dur a trouver une dame de fer véritable aujourd'hui

Les hybride pris le corps la déshabillais sans la détacher et elle hurlait NOOOOOOON TUER MOI : et disparut en direction de la villa blanche en promettant de ne rien faire de mal si l'humaine y vont.

Mei s'approchais a Elizabeth et murmurais trop rapidement pour moi

'' Tu sais qui faudra les logée non ?

'' Une fois que ils seront déverguer je suis sûr que votre île Wilson privée du pacifique sera ravis avoir une équipe d'hybride pour s'occuper de vos maison de vacance. Après ce qui est arrivée au dernier couple d'imbécile tucuna qui m'ont insultée.

'' D'accord c'est une bonne idée, une fois leur pulsion refouler évacuée on pourrait les faire faire échouée là-bas.

Et moi avais aucune idée de ce qui me parlais a cause que maya avais décide de se payer un peu mon corps pour fêté le fait qu'il avait gagnée en me violent sur place en disant qu'elle pouvait facilement remplacée cette folle de Leah a la place.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Morale a zéro quand on est larguée.

Dans la salle de bain d'Alice, les flacons et les tubes pullulaient, tous revendiquant leur capacité à embellir l'aspect extérieur d'une personne. Comme tous, dans cette maison, étaient à la fois parfaits et imperméables, je songeai qu'elle et maya avait dû acquérir l'essentiel de ces onguent en pensant à moi. Effarée par autant de gâchis, je parcourues les étiquettes, évidement le sous-sol était temporairement interdit accès à cause qu'il était occuper par vingt-huit hybride défoulant leur rage sexuelle sur Dynes volturi, leur ex-recruteuse violer, ligotée, torturée et on entendit des bang, bang, bang dans le sous-sol qui selon Alice ressemblais beaucoup quand Elizabeth et Janes font l'amour et font la 6 e symphonie de Beethoven qui me fit un peu sourire légèrement.

C'était toujours ça pour éviter de me regarder dans le miroir, tandis qu'Alice et maya brossait mes cheveux en longs mouvement mesurée.

'' C'est bon, finis-je par décréter, d'une voix atone. Je veux retourner à la ferme de Jasmine à La Push.

J'avais déjà été obligée de patienter _des heures_ avant que Charlie ne daignât de quitter la maison de Sue. Chacun de ces minutes écoulées à ignorer si Seth était ou non vivant m'avait paru écoulées une vie. Pareille aussi légèrement a Jasmine, je l'aimais bien aussi et elle semblait au grand dame de Jacob supportée la présence de vampire du moins les hua aussi. Lorsque j'avais été enfin autorisée à aller là-bas afin de les vérifier en personne, j'avais eu l'impression qu'Alice et maya ne m'avait accordée qu'une huitième de seconde pour les voir – elle avait appelée Elizabeth afin de lui remémorer que j'étais censé être en ville avec ces deux là avec elle toute la journée, pour leur acheter des tonnes de costumes de prostitution en solde de fermeture, version officielle destinée à rassurer mon proxénète de père. Préserver les apparences me semblait ridicule et insignifiante.

'' Seth n'a pas encore repris connaissance, et Jasmine non plus, objecta-t-elle. Mei et Elizabeth nous téléphoneront quand ce sera le cas. De toute façon, il faut d'abord que tu passes chez Charlie. En allant chez Jasmine, il a constaté qu'ils étaient revenus de leur randonnée. Il risque d'avoir des soupçons.

J'avais déjà élaboré et appris par cœur l'histoire de cul que j'allais lui servir.

'' Je m'en fiche. Je veux être là-bas quand Seth se réveillera à le baiser avec sa moitié s'il le faut.

'' C'est ton père qui compte pas tes hormone de nympho, pour l'instant. La journée a été rude, d'accord, ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir tes responsabilité sexuelle. Il est plus important que jamais qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Commence par jouer ton rôle comme une belle actrice Bella, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras ensuite, même baiser tes deux loups s'il le consente. Appartenir au clan des Hua suppose méticulosité et maturité. Dit maya en m'embrassant pour me calmer.

Elle avait raison, naturellement. Au demeurant, c'était cette raison, plus puissante que ma peur, ma peine et ma culpabilité, qui avait permis à Mei de m'éloigner du chevet de Leah.

'' Rentre chez toi, m'ordonna Alice. Parle à Charlie. Rajoutes-en dans l'alibi en lui demandant comment c'était de baiser sue tout la journée. Préserve-le.

Je me levai, des fourmis plein les jambes. J'étais restée assise trop longtemps.

'' Cette costume de femme docteur fatal te va à ravir, roucoula Alice.

'' Quoi ? Oh… eu, merci encore, marmonnai-je plus par courtoisie que par gratitude.

Alice et Maya a pensée que vu qui lui avais passée une costume infirmière a Leah, que Bella allais être le docteur pour l'orgie médical pour Seth et Jasmine.

'' C'est une preuve, insista-t-elle, la perversité incarnée. Que serait le lèche-vitrines sexuel sans nouvelle tenus pour la pornographie ? Et, si je puis me permettre, celle-ci est très flatteuse.

Je tressaillis, incapable de me souvenir de la façon dont elle m'avait costumée. Mon esprit ne cessait de s'évader, tels des insectes fuyant une lumière trop vive.

'' Seth va bien, Bella ! Soupira-t-elles sans se leurrer sur mes préoccupation. Inutile de te dépêcher, Leah veille sur lui. Si tu soupçonnais quelle dose de morphine lui a administrée Mei, tu comprendrais qu'il est autant dans les vapes que quand vous avez drogué Leah pour la baiser au donjon, donc pour un bon moment.

Au moins, il ne souffrait pas et Leah doit se le tapée en ce moment. Pas encore.

'' Souhaites-tu aborder certains sujets avant de partir ? S'enquit-elle. Tu dois être un peu traumatisée par maya non ?

Je me doutais ce qui titillait sa curiosité, mais j'avais d'autres questions à lui poser.

'' Je sais que je ne suis pas une hybride ? Marmonnai-je. Comme cette Bree ? Mais est-ce que je serais semblable à toi Maya.

J'avais beau avoir énormément de soucis, je ne parvenais pas à me chasser la malheureuse du crâne, même si elle était en train de torturée dynes en ce moment elle avec ses frère. Hybride Nouvelle-née dont l'existence avait était miraculeusement sauver par les hua et par le courage de son frère Estéban. Dont le visage, tordu par le soif être vierge lui avait inspirée mon corps, continuait à me hantée.

'' Tout le monde est différent, mais après moi tu serais plus comme maya, premièrement tu n'es pas vierge, murmura Alice en me caressant mon bras. Mais oui, il y aura de cela quand on voudra te baiser surtout.

Je me figeai, cherchant à imaginer.

'' Ça passe, assura la concernée.

'' En combien de temps ?

'' Quelques années, un peu moins parfois. Pour toi tout comme maya, ce sera peut-être différent. Maya sa lui pris moins de 6 mois avant de pouvoir se contrôlée seulement pour te voir à nouveau sans que ses sens de danger l'éloigne de toi de force a cause qu'elle ne saisirait pas encore que était elle-même le danger qui te visais. tu es la deuxième que je rencontre qui l'ait choisi. Il sera intéressant de voir si cela a une ressemblance quelconque avec maya.

'' Intéressant…

'' Nous t'éviterons les ennuis, à moins que tu veux tuer quelque humain, je te proposerais Tyler et Lauren si tu veux rigolais Alice pour essayer de me faire rire.

'' Haha très drôle. Je sais, et j'ai confiance en vous, reconnus-je d'un ton morne.

'' Si tu t'inquiètes pour Mei et Elizabeth, se méprit-elle, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. Jacob commence à nous respecter… enfin, du moins Elizabeth et Mei. Ce qui est tant mieux, parce que les choses n'ont pas été facile quand mon père a du recaser les os de sa moitié et même mei fut étonner qu'elle n'a pas criée du tout….

'' Alice ! Je t'en prie !

'' Désolée.

Jasmine ayant entamé sa guérison spectaculaire, certaines de ses fractures s'étaient mal résorbées. Il avait donc fallu calmer le jeu, mais y penser restait difficile en songeant à Leah.

'' Puis-je te poser une question, Alice ? À propos du futur ?

'' Hum… je te rappelle que je ne suis pas en mesure de tout voir.

''' Je ne te demande rien de précis. Seulement, ton talent et celle de Hermett fonctionne sur moi, alors pourquoi ceux de Chelsea, Janes, Alec, D'Elizabeth ou Marcus sont-ils impuissants face à moi ?

À peine posé, je me rendis compte que la question perdait de son intérêt, au regard des soucis plus pressants, qui m'encombraient la tête. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Alice et Maya, en revanche.

'' Le spider-sens de vampire aussi fonctionne également sur toi étonnement, me fit-t-elle remarquer maya en plaisantant sur son vieux surnom de don.

'' Comme sur tout le monde, d'ailleurs, parce que le sien est physique, concret. Quand à moi et maya, on a des visions sur les événements, pas sur les raisons de leur origine.

Notre talents n'affecte donc pas le cerveau et concerne la réalité, ou du moins une version de la réalité, et pas l'illusion. Mais Janes, Chelsea, Elizabeth et Marcus travaillent à l'intérieur du mental. Chelsea ne force que mentalement a brisée tout lien avec les clans qui soit forcée ou non, elle ne touche pas vraiment le corps. Toi, tu es en sécurité dans ton esprit, Elizabeth aussi a cause que Chelsea a du mal à contrôler les mental d'une hybride, tu a bien vu qu'elle était incapable de forcée Estéban a détruit ses frère et sœur. Pas étonnant que Marcus ait été intrigué sur ce que seraient tes prochaines aptitudes.

Elle m'étudiait, cherchant à deviner si je suivais son raisonnement logique. En vérité, ses mots s'étaient fondus les uns dans les autres, perdant leurs sens. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Nonobstant, j'acquiesçai, affichant un air compréhensif. Je ne la trompai pas, toutefois.

'' Ça va aller, me rassura maya, en effleurant ma joue. Il va s'en tirer, Bella, et je n'ai pas besoin de vision pour en être certaine. Bon, prête à partir ?

'' Une dernière chose. Toujours au sujet de l'avenir.

'' Vas y.

'' Me vois-tu encore devenir vampire comme maya ?

'' Oh oui, naturellement et maya se dispute avec ta femme pour savoir qui devrais être la première à te baiser en nouveau née.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

'' Ils peuvent bien me faire a deux si sa crée de la dispute.

'' Douterais-tu de ton propre esprit ? me demanda-t-elle, ses prunelles insondables.

'' Non, je voulais juste en être sûre.

'' Je ne le suis qu'autant que tu l'es, cependant. Si tu devais... changer d'avis, ce que je verrais se modifierait également. Ou, dans ton cas, disparaîtrait.

'' Ça n'arrivera pas, soupirai-je.

'' Je suis désolé, me consola-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vraiment compatir. Mon premier souvenir, c'est d'avoir capté la mort de Jasper par Dimitri dans mon avenir personnel. J'ai toujours sur que la vie de Dimitri tendait vers moi. Malheureusement, ma sympathie s'arrête là. Je regrette que tu aies à choisir entre deux bonnes options même si Leah ta finalement larguer pour son frère.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, protestai-je. Son frère me voudra toujours comme professionnelle pour la sauter à deux peut-être.

Certaines personnes méritaient la compassion sexuelle des autres. Pas moi. Quant au choix, ce n'en était pas un – il s'agissait seulement de me briser le cœur.

'' Je me sauve, ajoutai-je. Je pars affronter Charlie.

Je regagnai la maison, y trouvai un père aussi soupçonneux que l'avait pressenti Alice.

'' Salut, Bella. Comment c'était, ce tour en ville ?

Debout dans la cuisine, il m'accueillit avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux scrutateurs.

'' Long a voir Alice et maya achetée tout ce qui lui les costumes tombais aux mains. Nous venons juste de rentrer.

'' Tu es au courant pour Seth et Jasmine ?

'' Oui, le reste des Hua étaient déjà là. Anna nous a expliqué ou était Mei et Elizabeth.

'' Je t'avais dit que ces motos étaient dangereuses ! J'espère que tu admettras que j'avais raison, maintenant.

Je hochai le menton, tout en sortant des ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Charlie s'installa à table, apparemment plus disert que d'habitude.

'' Inutile de trop s'en faire pour Jasmine et Seth, marmonna-t-il ils ont de l'énergie à revendre. Ils vont se rétablir.

'' Était-il consciente quand tu l'es a vu ? M'exclamai-je en me retournant.

'' Pour ça, oui ! Tu l'aurais entendu ! Non, d'ailleurs, c'est mieux ainsi. Aucun habitant de La Push n'a dû y échapper. J'ignore ou il a appris des mots pareils, mais j'espère bien qu'il ne les emploie pas en ta compagnie sexuelle quand il t'engage. Je parie que c'est sa peste de sœur qui le lui apprend.

'' Il a des excuses, aujourd'hui. Quelle tête avait-il avec Leah ?

'' Fracassée. Ses amis incluant Leah l'ont porté à la maison de Jasmine qui elle n'était pas consciente par contre. Heureusement que ce sont de sacrés gaillards, parce qu'il pèse comme un âne mort. D'après Mei, son bras droit était salement amoché mais Jasmine était pire que lui, même si elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Grosso modo, Jasmine a eu tout le côté droit écrabouillé par cette fichue moto. Si jamais j'apprends que tu en as refait, Bella…

'' Oublie, papa. C'est exclu. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle et lui va s'en sortir ?

'' Bien sûr. Jasmine avait déjà assez récupéré pour exigée du lait de ferme a Jacob et Seth pour se ficher de moi avec Leah, figure-toi.

''' Comment ça ?

'' Oui, entre deux insultes à l'adresse de la mère de quelqu'un et des blasphèmes à la pelle, il m'a balancé : « Je parie que vous êtres content que on a pervertis votre fille que vous avez violé en premier plutôt que les hua, hein Charlie ? »

Je m'empressai de pivoter vers le réfrigérateur pour dissimuler mon visage.

'' Je n'ai pas objecté, poursuivit mon père. Elizabeth est tellement plus mature que lui et Leah, quand du moins quand il s'agit de ton bien-être sexuel. Je dois lui reconnaître ça.

'' Seth est parfaitement mûr. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste qui aime pas être soumis a sa sœur.

'' Quelle drôle de journée, reprit Charlie au bout d'un instant. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas enclin aux bêtises sexuelle et superstitieuses, mais quand même… Après que aille fait un tour a Sue, avant la pêche… j'ai eu l'impression que Sue et Billy se doutait qu'il allait arrivée quelque chose à Leah et a Jasmine. Elle était nerveuse comme une dinde le matin de Thanksgiving ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu quoi que ce soit ce que j'ai pu lui raconter. Et il y autre choses… tu te rappelles, les soucis que nous avons eu en février et mars avec les loups ?

Je me réfugiai dans un placard sous prétexte d'y prendre une poêle.

'' Euh… oui.

''J'espère que ça ne va pas recommencer. Ce matin, alors que je partais de chez sue pour prendre le bateau, et que Billy ne prêtait attention ni à moi ni au poisson, nous avons soudain entendu des loups hurler dans les bois. Plus d'un et, crois-moi, ils braillaient drôlement fort. Comme s'ils étaient justes à côté du village. Le plus bizarre, c'est que Billy a aussitôt ramené la barque vers le port, à croire qu'on l'appelait. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui prenait, il ne m'a pas répondu.

Charlie s'interrompit pour reprendre haleine.

'' Le vacarme a cessé dès que nous avons accosté, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt. Et tout à coup, Billy n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, ne pas rater le match mais comme sa télé était tombée en panne il avait décidée de prendre celle a la ferme de jasminée et de Jacob, et tout à coup, Billy n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, ne pas rater le match, alors qu'il restait des heures avant qu'il ne débute. Il a raconté qu'il commençait plus tôt, enfin bref, n'importe quoi. Vraiment étrange, Bella. Une fois chez Jasmine. Il a dégotté un autre match, a prétendu vouloir le regarder et n'y a pas jeté un coup d'œil. Il a passé sa vie au téléphone, appelant Sue, et le grand-père de quil vu que Jasmine n'était pas c'est elle. Je n'ai pas pigé ce qu'il cherchait. Il a discuté de tout et de rien. Ensuite, les glapissements ont repris, juste derrière la maison. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel, j'en avais la chair de poule. J'ai demandé à Billy si Jasmine à installer des piège dans sa cour, il a fallut que je crie pour dominer le boucan. En tout cas, les deux animaux avaient l'air de souffrir mille morts.

Je tressaillis. Par bonheur, tout à son récit, mon père ne s'en aperçut pas.

'' Bien sûr, j'ai tout oublié ensuite, parce que c'est à ce moment la que Leah à débarquer portant Jasmine sur son dos inconsciente et que les autres ont emmené Seth le bras tordus dans sa chambre. Une seconde avant, tu avais ces deux loups qui hurlaient, celle d'après ce garçon qui jurait comme un charretier. Il a de sacrés poumons, ce voyou !

Il se tut, réfléchit.

'' C'est amusant, finalement, continua-t-il ensuite. Tout ce bazar aura au moins eu un point positif. Je pensais que les Quilleuses surtout les black ne surmonteraient contrairement au Clearwater leurs préjugés contre les Hua, mais quelqu'un Leah je crois a prévenu Mei et Billy a été très heureux quand il était arrivé et Sue aussi vu qui sont arrivée en même temps. Moi, j'étais d'avis qu'on emmené Jasmine et Seth à l'hôpital. Billy et Sue n'a rien voulu savoir, et le médecin a accepté. J'imagine qu'il sait ce qui est le mieux pour ses deux là. N'empêche, c'était drôlement sympa de sa part de parcourir tout ce chemin pour une consultation. Et puis…

Elle hésita, réticent à poursuivre, soupira et se lança.

'' Elizabeth a été vraiment… gentille avec Leah et Seth et aussi Jasmine et Jacob. Elle semblait aussi inquiète pour les deux familles que pour toi pour Leah et Seth. Comme si c'était sa sœur et son frère. Elle a même voulu jouer l'infirmière sexy avec elle pour calmer son frère blessée. Et a demander a Leah si le nom de Harpie était correcte de se faire surnommé comme surnom vu que toi tu peux l'appelez Lily sans qu'elle fait de crise. Tu aurais vu leur regard… c'est une fille bien, Bella. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

Il me sourit.

'' Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

'' Je suis content d'être rentré, grogna-t-elle en étirant ses jambes. Incroyable comme la ferme de Jasmine était bondée et que sa semblais nullement la dérangée. Sept copain de Jack et plus le copain de Leah et Seth son tassés là-dedans, une chance la ferme est grande. Tu as remarqué comme ils sont costauds, ces Quileute ?

'' Oui.

'' Franchement, Bella ! s'écria-t-il en prenant ma sécheresse pour de l'angoisse. Mei a assuré Jacob que Jasmine serais debout en un rien de temps. Elle allait déjà mieux et demandais du lait de sa ferme et une orgie avec tout le monde. C'est moins pire que ça n'en a l'air. Alors, calme-toi.

J'acquiesçai. Seth m'avait paru tellement fragile quand je m'étais précipité à son chevet, Charlie parti. Il avait des attelle tout le long de son bras, Jasmine elle avait l'air d'une momie, Mei jugeant les plâtres inutiles, vu la vitesse à laquelle il se rétablissait. N'empêche, il avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle, et il était inconscient à ce moment-là. Aussi immense fût-il, il avait l'air cassable. Ou alors, c'était un tour de mon imagination, que renforçait la certitude que je ne tarderais pas à le briser.

Si seulement les hybride ont bien voulu me tuer en repas après avoir violer, et coupée en morceau ! De façon bien douloureuse si possible. Pour la première fois, renoncer à être humaine m'apparaissait comme un véritable sacrifice. Comme si j'avais trop à perdre en m'y résignant.

Je posai le dîner de Charlie sur la table avant de me diriger vers la porte.

'' Bella ? Une seconde, s'il te plaît.

'' J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Sursautai-je n'inspectant son assiette.

'' Non, non, c'est juste que je voudrais te demander un service, sexuelle pour plus tard. Assieds-toi, ce ne sera pas long.

J'obtempérai, un peu étonnée.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour baiser, papa ?

Il s'empourpra, bafouilla.

'' Eh bien, pour l'essentiel… ce n'est peut-être que… de la superstition, après cette journée si bizarre avec Sue et Billy, mais… j'ai un drôle de pressentiment que… je vais te perdre bientôt.

'' Ne dis pas de bêtises papa. Tu souhaites que je fasse des études pour être une star de pornographie professionnelle non ?

'' Promets-moi une chose.

'' D'accord, acceptai-je après quelque secondes d'hésitation.

'' Je te demande de me prévenir avant toute décision majeure. Comme cesser la prostitution pour t'enfuir avec elle, que sais-je encore ?

'' Papa !

'' Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne ferai pas d'esclandre de proxénètes, je veux juste être averti, avoir une chance de te baiser une dernière fois pour te dire au revoir.

'' C'est idiot, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te contenter mon proxénètes, alors oui, je te le promets tu pourras encore me baiser une dernière fois.

'' Merci, Bella. Jet 'aime, chérie.

'' Moi aussi, papa, je t'aime.

Prenant soin de dissimuler combien sa requête m'était pénible, je frôlait son épaule et me levai.

'' Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais chez Billy en train de jouer au docteur avec Jasmine et Seth, ajouta-je.

Sur ce, je m'enfuis sans me retourner. Nom d'un chien ! Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Je bougonnai tout le long du chemin jusqu'à La Push. Quand j'y arrivai, la Mercedes noire de Mei hua n'était plus devant la ferme de Jasmine, ce qui était à la fois bien et mal. Il fallait que j'aie un tête-à-tête avec Seth et Leah. Pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé jouer a l'infirmière avec Elizabeth et Leah, pendant que mon ami était inconscient a ce que on le saute ensemble, somme je l'avais fait quelques heures auparavant avec Leah et Elizabeth m'avait manqué, l'après-midi en la seule compagnie d'Alice et Maya m'avait paru bien long. Voilà qui devait me rassurer sur mon choix- j'étais incapable de vivre sans elle. Pour autant, cela ne rendrait pas ma tâche plus aisée.

Je frappai doucement à la porte.

'' Entre, docteur Bella ! me lança Sue.

Les grondements de ma camionnette permettaient toujours de m'identifier de loin. J'obéis, évidement habille en docteur pour leur faire plaisir de ma visite sexuelle médicale.

'' Bonjour Sue ! Ils sont réveillés ?

'' Il y a une demi-heure, juste avant le départ du vrai docteur, Leah est en train de lui administrée son traitement spécial en t'attendant, je crois qu'il t'attend.

Je tressaillis, respirai profondément.

'' Merci.

Devant la chambre d'ami de Leah, je marquai un pas, fallait-il ou non que je tape au battant ? En bonne nympho trouillarde, je décidai de l'entrouvrir, d'abord, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil, espérant ainsi qui soit en plein orgie sexuelle pour pouvoir les matée, espérant aussi qu'il serait rendormit. Je n'aurais pas craché sur quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire.

Leah chevauchais son frère avec passion d'une professionnelle médical de film porno. Seth mais surtout Lily avais les traits calmes et lisses. Son apparence hagard et hantée de Harpie l'avait quitté, remplacée fascination envers son frère soigneusement étudiée. Ses prunelles noires étaient ternes, j'eus du mal à ne pas me doigtée a les voyant baiser, maintenant que j'étais consciente que Leah m'avais officiellement largué pour son frère en s'imprégnant de lui. À ma grande surprise, ce savoir nouveau marquait une différence non négligeable pour elle. Ç'avait donc été aussi dur pour elle, pendant tous ses mois ?

Maudit sois-t-il il y avait personne qui avait pensée à les couvrir pour qui baise, ou sois c'est Leah qui l'avais forcée à se découvrir. Et je ne pu éviter de contempler les dégâts, mais finalement dieux au moins elle a pensée à le faire pour Jasmine qui dormais profondément au moins elle je pourrais évitée de voir ses dégâts. J'entrai, doucement refermais sa bruit la porte.

'' Salut infirmière Lily comment va notre patient Seth aujourd'hui.

D'abord, elle ne répondit pas concentrée a se faire baiser par Seth en dominatrice, se bornant à me dévisager pendant un long moment. Puis au prix d'un véritable effort, elle se composa un sourire légèrement pervers.

'' Je me disais que ça se passerait comme ça, soupira-t-elle. Aujourd'hui n'est décidément pas un bon jour. pour commencer, je choisis de le mauvais endroit, et je loupe la meilleure bagarre et pour me punir de mon erreur, l'imprégnation me prend de mon propre frère pris en otage par une hybride qui le blesse quand pour la première fois de l'histoire autorise moi une Clearwater a portée un vampire nouveau-née sur mon dos et c'est ma moitié qui récolte tout la gloire sexuelle de m'avoir prise comme imprégner, enfin de prouver que je suis aussi impitoyable que nous autres, et j'ai été obligé de jouer l'imbécile à mon tour afin de le sauver. Et maintenant on doit te payer pour nous faussement nous aider a vidée mon charmant moitié en orgie.

'' Comment Seth se sens ?

Question idiote, il est en train de baiser sa sœur il est parfaitement bien pour lui.

'' Un peu dans les vapes mais il me laisse le dominer. L'autre docteur Croc ne sait pas trop quelles doses d'antalgiques lui sont nécessaires, alors il navigue à vu. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mis le paquet, alors en blague je lui ai dit que le lait de Jasmine est bien plus puissant comme somnifère surtout avec des calment a cheval.

'' Au moins tu ne souffres pas de m'avoir largué à présent.

'' Non. Il ne sent plus ses blessures autant qui ne sens pas que je lui passe dessus. Je suis désolé Bella avais dit a Elizabeth que je me fichais de toi que pour sauver mon frère. Je ne voulais pas être méchante c'est juste que sa ma surprise que l'imprégnation ma frappe en ce moment même.

'' Je comprends ce n'est pas de ta faute petite sœur. Tu as été pris de cours c'est tout.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ça n'allait être pas être facile pour moi que pour eux. Pourquoi personne n'essayait jamais de me tuer, moi, quand j'avais tellement envie de mourir ? L'humour sans joie s'effaça des traits de Leah qui avais que le regard envers Seth et avais déjà vu sa durent la soirée de feu de camps avec Jarret et sa moitié Kim tant qu'elle plissait le front, l'air soucieuse vers son frère.

'' Et toi ? S'enquit-t-elle, ça va ?

'' Moi ? Tu délires, ou quoi ?

'' Eh bien, même si j'étais sûr que lui ne te ferait aucun mal, j'ignorais jusqu'à a quel point les choses iraient. Je suis mort d'inquiétude pour lui et Jasmine aussi depuis qu'il a repris connaissance. Je ne savais pas si tu aurais le droit de me rendre visite sexuelle. L'attente a été épouvantable. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? A-t-il été horrible avec toi ? Désolé si c'est le cas. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'affrontes seule, je pensais pouvoir être présent…

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce dont il parlait, tandis qu'elle jacassait tout en baisant son frère, toujours plus gauche. Je m'empressai de la rassurer.

'' Non, non, Lily ! Je vais bien. Trop, même. Elle n'a pas été méchante du tout. J'aurais préféré, d'ailleurs.

'' Pardon ?

'' Elle ne s'est pas fâchée ni rien. Selon Charlie elle a même joué a infirmière avec toi non et tu la même autorisée a te surnommée Harpie au lieu de Lily ? Ni après moi, ni après toi ou Seth surtout. Elle est si peu égoïste que je me sens encore plus mal. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me fouette, me crie dessus, après tout je le méritais… mais selon Alice, je méritais plus, du reste. Mais non, elle s'en moque, que tu aille voulu m'embrassée, elle ne souhaite que mon bonheur et la tienne tu la trouvée non.

'' Elle n'a pas pique de crise ni demandée a Alice de te punir ? s'exclama Seth qui se réveillais, incrédule.

'' Non, elle a été… trop gentille et occuper par les éclaireuses.

Seth et Leah ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais en fait Leah attendais que Seth réagisse comme si il était devenue son centre de gravités, puis il fronça les sourcils et jura.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'écria Leah inquiète. Tu as mal ?

'' Mais non ! grommela-t-il, je suis scotché a toi, c'est tout. Mais elle ne t'a même pas posé d'ultimatum ?

'' Non, pourquoi ?

'' Leah comptais sur une réaction négative. Bon dieu, elle mérite vraiment le titre de comtesse sanglante pour être meilleur qu'elle le croyait ! Du moins était juste à ce que l'imprégnation la frappe pour moi bien sur.

'' Oui c'est vrai !

La colère de Leah me rappela l'hommage qu'avait porté Alice le matin au manque de morale perverse de Leah. Ce dernière avait continué d'espérer juste a ce que l'imprégnation la fasse qu'elle lui en voulait plus du tout. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard.

'' Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lily, murmurai-je.

'' Un peu, que c'en était un ! Mais bon plus maintenant c'est le jeu de Seth à présent ! Et l'imprégnation ma déstabilisée et elle le sait à présent que je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi Bella ! Et je lui concède sa. Je t'aime bien mais à présent du bon amour sexuelle comme une vrai professionnelle que Seth engagera si tu continue dans cette voix la même si tu deviens un vampire assoiffée de sexe. La seule différence à présent, c'est que je sais ce qu'elle fait, et pas moi. Ne m'en veux pas parce qu'elle est meilleure manipulatrice que moi. Je ne la connais pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour identifier ses coups bas de tueuse de femme.

'' Elle ne me manipule pas ! Protestai-je.

'' Oh que si ! dit Seth amusée. Quand vas-tu te réveiller et admettre qu'elle n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu l'imagines ?

'' Au moins, elle n'a pas menacée de se faire tuer par des hybride pour que je l'embrasse !

Ces paroles prononcées, je m'en voulus aussitôt.

'' Attends, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Oublie ça. Était l'ancienne Leah qui a fait sa pas la nouvelle imprégner, je me suis jurée que je n'aborderais pas ce sujet.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Parce que je ne suis pas venue te faire des reproches mais vous baiser tout les deux.

'' Pourtant, c'est vrai. Je plaide coupable dit Leah, en riant.

'' Je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas fâchée.

'' Je m'en fiche aussi, sourit-t-elle sincèrement. J'aurais deviné que tu me pardonnerais, et je suis heureuse de t'avoir embrassée. Je compte bien remettre ça en professionnelle cette fois, d'ailleurs. Ce sera toujours ça que j'aurai obtenu avant mon imprégnation au moins. Et puis, j'ai enfin réussis à te prouver que tu m'aimais même a présent que je suis entièrement à mon frère. Ça valait le coup.

'' Vraiment ? Tu n'estimes pas qu'il fût mieux que je l'ignore ?

'' Non. Pour moi, il est essentiel que tu saches ce qui mes arrivée et que tu ressens mon nouveau bonheur. Histoire de ne pas être étonnée le jour où il sera trop tard, quand tu cesseras être une prostituée et que tu seras mariée à une hybride tueuse de femme. Se ne m'importe plus à présent.

'' Je ne pensais pas que l'imprégnation te changerais totalement Lily, que j'aie pris conscience de ce que j'éprouve au regard que tu ma larguer de force par l'imprégnation pour ton propre frère, t'améliore je crois les choses pour toi ? Alors que ça ne change presque rien dans l'absolu.

Elle réfléchit à la question avec beaucoup de sérieux.

'' Oui, c'est préférable, finit-t-elle par répondre. Si je n'avais pas subis l'imprégnation, j'aurais passé ma vie à me demander si ta décision aurait été autre. Maintenant, je ne peux plus me voiler la face a présent que je suis follement imprégnée de mon frère jumeaux. J'aurais fait le maximum.

Elle inhala, ferma les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêche de la réconforter. Traversant la petite pièce pour me déshabiller à les rejoindre, je m'agenouillai près de la tête de Seth, par peur de m'assoit sur le lit et de frôler son bras et ses blessure légère. Je posai mon front sur sa joue et Lily s'étendais contre lui et moi aussi. En soupirant, il me caressant mes cheveux.

'' Je suis navrée, Lily et Seth

'' Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me doutais que ce serait ardu.

'' Oh, non pas toi aussi Seth ! Je t'en prie !

'' Quoi ?

'' Je suis coupable. Et j'en ai marre qu'on me soutienne le contraire.

'' Tu tiens vraiment à ce que on t'engueule en te violant sur place.

'' Oui.

Il rigola, puis se renfrogna.

'' Allez ma chérie avoue le donc ce que tu m'as avoué a l'oreille.

'' D'accord dit-t-elle soumise. Me rendre mon baiser était inexcusable, cracha-t-elle. Si tu te doutais que tu me le reprendrais, tu aurais dû te montrer moins convaincante pour une nympho.

'' Excuse-moi.

'' Tu aurais dû me traiter de salope, et d'aller mourir moi et mon frère puisque c'est ce que tu souhaitais.

'' Non ! Gémis-je en luttant contre les larmes, c'est faux !

'' Tu ne pleures pas, quand même ? S'exclama-t-elle, en reprenant une voix normale.

'' Si, marmonnai-je en sanglotant carrément.

Leah aidant a déplacée son frère, il sortit son bras valide du lit, comme pour se lever.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Objectai-je. Allonge-toi, imbécile ! Tu vas te faire mal à ton bras.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et repoussai son épaule avec Leah à trois mains. Il ne résista pas, se rallongea en étouffant un cri de souffrance, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de m'attraper par la taille et m'attirer contre lui et Leah qui m'aidaient à enlever mon soutien-gorge. Je me blottis contre son flanc gauche, tout en m'efforçant de retenir mes pleurs.

'' Je n'en reviens pas que tu chiales, marmonna-t-il en me frottant le dos. J'ai que demandée a Leah de te faire ces reproches que parce que tu m'as demandée de le faire. Elle ne les pensait pas et moi non plus.

'' Je sais. N'empêche, c'est vrai. Merci de l'avoir dit tout fort.

'' Est-ce que j'ai droit a un traitement sexuelle en récompense pour t'avoir fait pleurer ? Leah est devenue très soumise alors que avant elle obéissait seulement que en temps que chef, je pourrais même lui demander d'allez violer ma mère si je le lui ordonnais c'est une des avantage de l'imprégnation des maudit.

'' Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras, j'aimerais bien voir Lily t'obéir mais laisse sue tranquille quand même.

'' Cesse de t'inquiéter, Bella, je plaisantais pour le viole de Sue. Mais je disais la vérité sous sa soumission je n'ai même plus besoin utilise l'édite de l'alpha pour lui faire obéir, elle se refuse de se disputée avec moi.

'' Je ne vois pas bien comment voir l'image de la pire Harpie se soumettre a toi.

'' Si tu veux des preuves je vais te le montrée. Lily va baiser Jasmine pendant que Bella me passe dessus.

Leah souriais ravis obéir a son frère et allais soignée sa cousine qui la réveillais doucement elle aussi.

'' Tu vois même plus besoin de l'édite de l'alpha

Je m'esclaffais de rire en pleurant aussi et chevauchant le membre de Seth pour le baiser.

'' Je renonce à être sage en voyant ce que tu fais subir pour faire plaisir a ta moitié.

'' Encore des jeux sexuelle avec nous ?

'' Peut-être. J'essaierai, cependant.

Je plissai le nez, sceptique.

'' Un peu d'optimise, que diable ! protesta-t-il. Et de confiance envers moi !

'' Qu'entends-tu par « être sage » ?

'' Je serais ton client sexuelle uniquement professionnelle. Et Lily aussi le sera, on n'exigera rien de plus promis.

'' Il me semble qu'il est trop tard pour ça, Seth. Comment être amis alors que vous venez de me larguer professionnellement un et que je ne peux même plus me faire consolée par toi à cause que vous êtres imprégnée un l'autre

Ils contemplaient de plafond avec intensité, comme s'il y lisait quelque chose.

'' Ce sera peut-être une clientèle…. à longue distance juste a ce que tu arrête de travaillée.

Je serrai les gens, heureuse qu'il ne me regarde pas, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger de nouveau, il fallait que je sois forte, or j'ignorais comment y parvenir…

'' Tu te souviens de cette histoire, dans la bible ? me demanda-t-il soudain. Celle sur le roi et les deux femmes qui se disputaient un bébé ?

'' Oui, naturellement, celle du jugement du roi Salomon.

'' C'est ça. Il a ordonne qu'on couple l'enfant en deux, mais ce n'était qu'une preuve afin de voir laquelle des deux était prête à abandonner ses exigence pour sauver le petit. Moi et Leah ne te demandons pas de te couper en deux pour baiser avec nous, Bella.

Par cette allusion, il était en train de déclarer que c'était Leah qui aimait le plus, que le renoncement de lui et de sa sœur en était la preuve, imprégnation ou non. J'avais envie de défendre Elizabeth, d'expliquer à Leah et Seth qu'elle aurait fait comme eux si je l'avais voulu, si je l'y avais autorisé. J'étais celle qui, ici, refusait d'abandonner ses exigences sexuelle. Toutefois, il était vain d'entamer une dispute qui m'aurait servi qu'à les blesser encore plus. Je fermai les paupières afin de contrôle ma peine me concentrant sur mon travail de professionnelle. Je refusais de la lui imposer ainsi.

Le silence régna durant quelques minutes. Leah semblait attendre que Seth réagissent, je cherchais désespérément quels mots prononcer.

'' Me permets-tu de te dire ce qui est le pire ? Finit-t-elle par murmurer. Hésitant. S'il te plaît, je te promets d'être sage.

'' Cela t'aidera-t-il Lily ?

'' Sans doute. En tout cas, même si ça ne me fait plus rien de mal.

'' Quel était le pire, avant ton imprégnation alors ?

'' Ignorer ce que ça aurait été.

'' Ce que ça aurait pu être, le corrigeais son frère.

'' Non, insista-t-elle. J'étais la femme idéal et Seth l'homme idéal pour toi. Tout les deux. Cela ne nous aurait demandé aucun effort, ç'aurait été comme de respirer. J'étais la voie naturelle que ta vie aurait empruntée. Si le monde était comme il devait être, s'il n'existait ni monstres ni magie maudite…

Je voyais ou elle voulait en venir, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Si le monde n'avait pas été fou, Seth et Lily et moi aurions été ensemble, à baiser qui nous plait, et à être tout les deux heureux êtres des putes. Elle et Seth était mes âmes sœur, dans cet univers, aurait continué à l'être si quelque chose de plus fort n'avait supplanté cela, de si fort que cette chose ne pouvait pas exister dans un monde rationnel. Leah aurait-t-elle eu elle aussi le droit à cela ? À cette passion qui réduisait l'âme sœur à néant ? Il fallait le croire à présent qu'elle l'avait avec Seth seulement après tout.

Deux futurs, deux âmes sœurs… c'était trop pour une seule personne. Et si injuste que l'imprégnation m'aille effacée de son cœur. La souffrance que Leah ma infligée en devenant imprégnée de Seth en temps que amant, me paraissait une punition élevée pour moi. Si je n'avais pas larguée Elizabeth de force par Janes qui m'avais hypnotisée, si j'avais ignore ce qu'était vivre sans elle, aurais-je ainsi hésité ? Aucune idée. Cette connaissance était trop profondément ancré ne moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était ne pas la ressentir.

'' Elle est comme la drogue du viole de Sam uley, pour toi, reprit Leah, sans aucune critique, cependant. Sauf que eux il n'utilise pas de seringue pour te forcée à la prendre pour coucher avec eux. L'imprégnation ma fait voir que à présent que tu es incapable de vivre sans elle. Il est trop tard. N'empêche, j'aurais été plus saint pour toi. On n'aurait pas été une drogue, mais ton air, tes deux soleils.

'' C'est drôle, c'est ainsi que je vous envisageais, avant. Tout les deux. Comme mon soleil bestial qui compensait les nuages de ma vie.

'' On peu combattre une bestialisassions, mais pas une Éclipse.

La main de Seth caressa sa joue, y resta. Il ferma les yeux. J'entendais les battements de son cœur, calmes, réguliers.

'' Dis-moi quel est le pire pour toi que on t'aille larguer du a l'imprégnation de ma moitié.

'' Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

'' S'il te plait.

'' J'ai peur que ça ne blesse ta moitié et que tu seras fâchée contre moi.

'' Je t'en prie. Suppliais les deux en duo.

À ce stade, valait-il la peine de les épargner ?

'' Le pire… le pire, c'est que j'ai vu ce qu'aurait été notre vie. Et que je meurs d'envie de l'obtenir, Lily et toi, tout entière. J'ai envie de rester ici et de n'en partir jamais. J'ai envie de vous aimer et de vous rendre heureux. Or, c'est devenu impossible et ça me tue. C'est comme Jacob et Jasmine. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, Seth. J'ai toujours pressenti que comme Leah rien ne changerait. Voilà pourquoi, sans doute, j'ai tant lutté contre vous.

Elle parut se concentrer afin de réussi à respirer.

'' Et voilà, maugréai-je, je n'aurais pas dû te l'avouer, a vous deux dans une orgie, j'en étais sur.

Leah se collais contre moi et m'embrassait tendrement et professionnellement aussi.

'' Si, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Merci.

Elle soupira, embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

'' À partir de maintenant, ajoute-t-elle. Je serais sage à présent que ma jalousie n'est plus envers toi.

Je levai les yeux, elle souriait.

'' Alors, vous allez vous marier, hein ? reprit-t-elle tu veux que je sois ta fille d'honneur sexuelle. Si Seth me le demande je le ferais.

'' Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aborder ce sujet.

'' Certains détails m'intéressent comme l'enterrement de vie de fille de ta part ? Et j'ignore quand je te reparlerai.

Cette sentence aux accents si définitifs me coupa mes moyens, et je ne fus obligée d'attendre un moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

'' Ce mariage porno, ce n'est pas mon idée, marmonnai-je enfin. Mais c'est important pour elle. Alors…

'' Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, en comparaison a ton enterrement de fille. Si on peu on pourra participer. Mais avant aimerais bien voyager un peu et quand ma moitié sera remis bien sur.

Elle s'exprimait calmement, je cherchai son regard, tâchant de deviner comme elle y parvenait, cela gâcha tout. Ses prunelles croisèrent Seth, puis elle détourna la tête.

'' Oui, acquiesçai-je, une fois qu'elle tu repris le contrôle de sa respiration.

'' Combien de temps te reste-t-il ?

'' Cela dépendra de celui que mettra Alice et janes la chipie à organiser les noces et mon enterrement de fille il faudra que tu t'arrange avec Janes vu que cet elle qui veut l'organisée.

'' Je lui parlerais alors.

'' Avant ou après ? demanda Seth.

'' Après ?

Elle hocha le menton, comme soulagé. Combien de nuit d'insomnie la seule perspective de mon bac lui avait-elle donné ?

'' Tu a peur ? Chuchota-t-elle.

'' Oui, répondis-je sur le même ton.

'' De quoi ?

'' De tas de choses. N'ayant un léger goût pour le masochisme, je ne suis pas pressée d'avoir mal. J'aimerais aussi l'éloigner, inutile qu'elle souffre avec moi, tout en devinant que ce ne sera pas possible, elle adore baiser des nouveau née en pleine transformation. Il y a aussi Charlie et Renée… et puis, il y a l'après. J'espère que j'arriverai à me maîtriser rapidement. Je serais une telle menace, peut-être, que votre meute maudite ou même le principal sera contrainte de me liquider.

'' On se bannirait nous même en coupant les jarrets du premier de cet pervers de frères qui s'y risquerait, riposta-t-elle, désapprobateur.

'' Merci Leah.

'' N'est-ce pas plus dangereux que ça ? Dans toutes les histoires, il est dit que c'est très dur… qu'ils ne se contrôlent plus... que des innocents meurent…

'' Cela ne m'effraie pas. Tu crois encore aux histoires de vampire, beta ?

Elle riait jaune mais cette tentative d'humour était apprécier.

'' Bref, conclus-je, j'ai des tas de raisons de m'inquiéter, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Elle acquise et Seth aussi, de mauvaise grâce, et je compris qu'elle ne serait peut-être d'accord sur ce point. Étirant le coup pour murmurer à son oreille, je collai ma joue à sa poitrine brûlante.

'' Je sais que je vous aime même si tu ma larguer de force.

'' Oui, on le sait, et ses bras me serra automatiquement contre sa poitrine. Et toi, tu sais combien j'aurais voulu que ça suffise.

'' Oui.

'' On t'attendra toujours, Bella. Dans la coulisse.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix plus légère et me relâcha. Je m'écartai en proie à un affreux sentiment de perte, à l'impression d'une séparation sexuelle déchirante, comme si je laissai ma partie nympho, là sur le lit a côté d'eux.

'' Il te restera cette possibilité de repli, si tu le souhaites, précisa-t-elle encore.

'' Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre, renchéris-je ne forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

'' Je crois que je t'accepterai, que ma moitié te reprendra en cliente sexuelle même si on se moque de ton odeur pour te taquiner, que tu dégageras, plaisanta-t-elle.

'' Pourrai-je revenir vous voir, ou vous ne préfères pas ?

'' Dépendant de tes performance de professionnelle, de cet après-midi, je te le ferais savoir. Une visite sexuelle professionnelle nous empêchera sans doute de tourner fou. Le génial médecin vampirique affirme que Seth ni Jasmine n'ai pas le droit de se transformer tant qu'il ne leur n'auras pas donné son feu vert, sous prétexte que ça risque d'endommager ses os. Mais demain c'est dimanche et je suis sur que Jasmine va totalement oublier qui la blessée et va exigée des soins sexuelles urgence. Elle n'est pas drôle ma cousine maudite blanche a cause quand elle ne baise pas elle devient un peu frustrée quand elle ne peut pas me baiser le dimanche avec une copine. On pourra la taquiner en disant que cet pas très sexy une vielle momie pour baiser.

'' Force ta moitié à écouter Mei hua. Il guérira d'autant plus vite pour nous baiser à trois.

'' Oui, oui.

'' Je me demande quand ça va arriver. Quand la bonne nympho retiendra ton attention.

'' Ne rêve pas trop, Bella. Même si je doute que ce sera un soulagement pour toi de ne plus avoir dans tes pattes a recouler avec la comtesse sanglante.

'' Va savoir. Je jugerai sans doute qu'elle n'est pas assez perverse pour toi. Seth sera jaloux.

'' Voilà qui serait amusant.

'' Avertis-moi si tu as envie que je revienne vous baiser, je serai là.

En soupirant, elle me tendit sa joue, j'y déposai un léger baiser.

'' Je vous aime Lily et Seth.

'' Et nous encore plus imprégnation ou pas.

Ses yeux noirs me suivie tout le long ou je les baisais chacun leur tout et jusque à ce qui soit satisfaite, et que je puisse sortir avec 100 $ en chèque signée par Sue, indéchiffrables.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Besoin de câlins.

Je ne parcourus guère de kilomètres avant d'être obligée de me garer. Lorsque ma vue se brouilla tout à fait, je laissai les pneus mordre le bas-côté et m'arrêtai en douceur. Affalée dans mon siège, je permis à la faiblesse que j'avais combattue en travaillant dans la chambre d'invitée de Jasmine de m'envahir. Elle fut pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle m'écrasa littéralement. J'avais eu raison de la dissimuler à mes clients. Personne n'avait le droit d'assister à un pareil spectacle.

Je ne restai pas seule très longtemps toutefois. Juste le temps qu'Alice me repère et qu'elle arrive. La portière grinça, et elle dans ses bras.

Au début, ce fut encore pire, car la plus petite part nymphomane de moi – plus petite mais plus bruyante et furieuse de minute en minute – désirait d'autres bras que les siens. Un sentiment de culpabilité tout frais vint donc assaisonner ma souffrance. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, patientant tandis que je sanglotais jusqu'à ce que je bafouille le nom de Charlie.

'' Tu te sens vraiment prête à rentrer chez toi ? S'enquit-t-elle perplexe.

Je finis par balbutier, après plusieurs tentatives, que ça n'allait pas s'améliorer très vite. Il fallait que mon père me voie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il décide d'appeler Sue. Bref, Elizabeth me reconduisit à la maison sans, pour une fois, sans pousser ma camionnette au maximum de ses limites en matière de vitesse, un bras passé autour de ma taille. Tout le long du trajet je tâchai de me ressaisir. Cela parut perdu d'avance au départ, mais je ne me décourageai pas. Quelques secondes seulement, me disais-je. Le temps d'inventer des excuses, des mensonges, et je pourrais craquer de nouveau. J'en étais sûrement capable. Je fouillais dans mon crâne, à la recherche de mes ultimes forces.

Je n'en trouvai assez que pour apaiser mes pleurs – les retenir, pas les arrêter. Les larmes, elles, continuèrent de couler. Je n'étais pas en mesure de régler cela aussi.

'' Elle t'attend la haut, marmonnai-t-elle quand nous fûmes devant la maison.

Elle me serra plus intensément, s'évanouit dans la nature. À l'intérieur, je filai droit vers l'escalier.

'' Bella ? Appela Charlie depuis sa place habituelle, le canapé du salon.

Je me retournai sans parler. Écarquillant les yeux, il bondit sur ses pieds.

'' Qu'est-il arrivée à Seth et Leah ? s'écria-t-il.

'' Ils vont bien et Jasmine aussi, assurai-je avec difficulté.

Ce qui était vrai, physiquement du moins. Pour le reste, Charlie n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

'' Mais que s'est-il passé ? Insista-t-il cependant en m'attrapant par les épaules. Toi ? Qu'as-tu ?

J'avais sans doute une plus sale tête que je ne l'avais imaginée.

'' Rien papa, simplement, j'ai dû… aborder quelques sujets… déplaisants en orgie avec Leah et lui.

Son anxiété disparut aussitôt, remplacée par de la réprobation.

'' Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment ?

'' Si. Sauf que je n'avais pas le choix. Il a fallu que je me décide… parfois, le compromis est exclu.

'' Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle m'examina quelques instants, hocha le menton. Mon air devait avoir suffi à le renseigner.

'' J'espère que tu n'auras pas mis en péril son rétablissement.

'' Il n'a qu'un bras cassée papa, il guérit vite. Mais en résumée, Leah et lui m'ont larguée comme j'ai largué Elizabeth en devenant amnésique.

Charlie soupira. De mon côté, je sentis que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps.

'' Je serais dans ma chambre, décrétai-je ne me dégageant.

'' D'accord.

Il avait sans doute répété les cataractes qui se préparaient – rien ne l'effrayait plus qu'une cliente en pleures. Je montai à l'étage en trébuchant à moitié aveugle. Une fois dans mon refuge sexuel, je tentai d'ôter mon bracelet. Mes doigts tremblaient trop.

'' Non, Bella, murmura Elizabeth en emprisonnant mes mains. Elle fait partie de celle que tu es.

Ce jour parmi les plus longs de mon existence de nympho semblais s'étirer comme jamais, au point que je me demandai s'il finirait. Pourtant, cette nuit, bien que se traînant, ne fut pas la pire, ce qui me réconforta. Au demeurant, je n'étais pas seule, ce qui était également d'une grande aide.

La peur de Charlie envers les crises émotionnelles le retint de venir vérifier mon état, même si je fus tout sauf discrète. Il ne dormit certainement pas plus que moi.

Ce soir-là, le recul m'apporta une clairvoyance rarement atteinte. Je fus en mesure de comptabiliser toutes les erreurs sexuelles que j'avais commises, tout le mal que j'avais fait, les plus petits détails comme les plus grosses maladresses. Les souffrances occasionnées à Leah et qui a était brutalement effacée par son imprégnation de Seth, les blessures infligées à Elizabeth empilées en tas bien nets qu'il m'était impossible de nier comme d'ignorer.

Je compris aussi que je m'étais trompée par rapport aux aimants. Ce n'était pas Elizabeth et ma Lily que j'avais essayé de réconcilier, c'étaient les deux parts de moi-même, la Bella nympho d'Elizabeth et la Bella nympho des Loup maudit clairewater. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait coexister, et j'avais eu tort de tenter de les y contraindre.

J'avais provoqué tant de dégâts !

Quelque part dans la nuit, je me rappelai la promesse que je m'étais faite au matin, le serment de ne plus permettre à Elizabeth de me voir pleurer pour Leah Clairewater. Ce souvenir me plongea dans une crise d'hystérie qui affola Elizabeth plus que mes larmes incessantes. Elle passa néanmoins, comme le reste, après qu'elle se fut exprimée pleinement.

Ma compagne parla peu, se bornant à me tenir enlacée sur le lit, moi qui détruisait sa chemise à force d'y déversait de l'eau salée.

Il fallut en effet plus de temps que je l'avais prévu pour que cette petite partie de moi-même épuise son chagrin. Cela fini par se produire, cependant, et je m'endormis, éreintée. L'inconscience ne soulagea guère ma douleur, se contentant de l'amoindrir de l'engourdir à l'instar d'une analgésique. Elle fut plus tolérable, ne s'ne alla pas toutefois – j'en sentis la présence, même en dormant, ce qui m'aida à procéder aux derniers ajustements.

À défaut des perspectives plus alléchantes, le matin apporta avec lui une dose de maîtrise, une sorte d'acceptation. D'instinct, je devinais que la balafre de mon cœur me ferait toujours souffrir, qu'elle serait désormais une nouvelle part de moi, à l'égal des autres. Le temps apaiserait les choses, comme on dit. Je me fichais pourtant que le temps me soigne ou non, du moment que Leah et Seth allait mieux, qu'elle était finalement en mesure être heureuse vu qu'elle s'est imprégnée de son frère.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je ne fus pas désorientée et étonnamment avais gardé mon pyjama de nuit, donc Elizabeth m'avais pas baisé cette nuit mais était quand même restée coucher avec moi. J'ouvris des yeux enfin secs et plongeai dans les prunelles anxieuses D'Elizabeth.

'' Bonjour, tu ne ma pas violer cette nuit ? Sa étonne, dit-je d'une voix rauque.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, elle garda le silence, attendant que la crise reparte de plus belle.

'' Non, je vais bien, le rassurai-je. Ça ne va pas recommencer.

Elle plissa les paupières.

'' Désolée de t'avoir imposé ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas fair-play et non j'ai été très sage pour une fois.

'' Bella, chuchota-t-elle, en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Es-tu sûre de toi ? D'avoir fait le bon choix ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu souffrir autant. Tu fessais pensée a moi quand toi tu ma larguée.

Pourtant, on avait connu pire.

'' Oui, je t'imite très bien hein ? Soufflai-je en caressant ses lèves.

'' Je me demande. Si cela est tellement douloureux, comment sais-tu que c'est la bonne décision ?

'' Je sais seulement deux chose, premièrement Leah n'est plus jalouse de toi, et deuxièmement que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Elizabeth.

'' Mais…

'' Tu ne comprends pas. Si c'était mieux, tu serais sûrement assez courageuse ou assez forte pour te passer de ma présence sexuelle. Moi, en revanche, je ne serai jamais capable d'un tel sacrifice. Il faut que je sois à ton côté. C'est ma seule façon d'exister.

Elle paraissait dubitative. Je n'aurais pas dû l'autoriser à rester en ma compagnie, cette nuit-là. En même temps, j'avais eu tellement besoin de ses câlin même si elle ne ma pas sautée pendant son sommeil.

'' Passe-moi ce livre, veux-tu ? Dis-je en tendant le doigt derrière son épaule.

'' Encore ? S'étonna-t-elle, un peu surpris.

'' Je souhaite juste trouver un extrait que je me suis rappelé… histoire de voir comment c'est exprimée la relation entre Seth et sa sœur.

 **SIEGLINDE** _(tressaille d'effroi et prête l'oreille)_  
Entend ! La trompe  
Sonne l'appel !  
Long tumulte  
Enfle et s'accroît  
Des bois, des champs,  
Montent des cris.  
Hunding s'éveille  
Du lourd sommeil  
Hommes et bêtes  
Viennent en masse :  
Meute de mort  
Âpre au meurtre,  
Jusqu'au ciel elle hurle  
Les vengeances du maître outragé !  
 _(Elle regarde devant elle puis est brusquement saisie d'épouvante.)_

Où es-tu, Sigmund ?

T'ai-je toujours ?

Frère que j'aime,

Toi ma lumière !

Que ton œil si clair

Soit encore mon étoile :

Daigne souffrir

Mon baiser d'amour maudit !

Entends ! Entends !

C'est le cor de Hunding !

Et sa meute accourt,

Terrible à voir.

Tout glaive est

Impuissant contre eux…

Jette-le, Sigmund !

Sigmund… où es-tu ?

Ah ! Là ! Je vois tes traits !

Scène d'horreur !

Dents qui grincent

Et veulent ta chair…

Qu'importe aux chiens

Ton regard si fier !

Par les pieds leurs crocs

Meurtriers t'ont saisi,

Tu tombes…

Le glaive se brise en deux :

Le frêne choit,

Son bois se rompt !

Frère ! Mon frère !

Sigmund… ha !

(Elle s'affaisse avec un cri, défaillante, dans les bras de Sigmund.)

SIEGMUND

Chère ! Aimée !

(Il écoute Sieg Linde respirer, et ainsi se convainc qu'elle est encore vivante. Il la laisse glisser tout contre lui, de sorte que, lui-même s'étant assis sur le rocher, la tête de Sieg Linde se trouve reposer sur ses genoux. Tous deux demeurent dans cette situation jusqu'à la fin de la scène suivante. Long silence, pendant lequel Sigmund se penche avec une tendre sollicitude sur Sieg Linde, et dépose sur son front un long baiser.)

Me prenant le roman opéra, Elizabeth le jeta à travers la pièce. Elle atterrit sur le bureau. Mon amoureuse enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites, le front à peine ridée par l'inquiétude.

'' Sieg Linde a aussi ses sommets, objecta-t-elle en se rapprochant son oreille à mon oreille.

 _Que d'une arme ici je t'instruise !_

 _Ah ! Si tu peux l'avoir !_

 _Plus grand que tous_

 _Alors je te nomme :_

 _Au fort entre tous_

 _L'arme appartient._

 _Écoute bien ce que j'annonce !_

 _Le clan farouche_

 _Ici réuni_

 _Fêtait l'odieux mariage :_

 _De force à l'époux_

 _J'étais vendue,_

 _Proie que livraient des bandits._

 _Triste et seule,_

 _Loin de la table,_

 _Je vis entrer un vieillard :_

 _Un homme aux sombres habits ;_

 _Son large chapeau_

 _Cachait l'un des yeux dans l'ombre ;_

 _Mais l'autre œil brillait,_

 _Plein de menace,_

 _Sur les hommes_

 _Saisis d'effroi :_

 _Seule en moi_

 _L'œil du vieillard_

 _Émut tendre tourment,_

– _Larmes – espoir aussi._

 _Pour moi tendre,_

 _Pour eux redoutable,_

 _Dans sa main il lève une épée ;_

 _L'enfonce enfin_

 _Dans le bois du frêne :_

 _Tout entière il l'y plongea :_

 _Qui veut posséder le glaive_

 _Doit l'arracher du tronc._

 _Aucun convive,_

 _Malgré sa vaillance,_

 _Du fer ne peut s'emparer ;_

 _D'autres vinrent_

 _Et d'autres passèrent,_

 _Et tous tentèrent l'exploit ;_

 _Mais le frêne à nul n'a cédé :_

 _Là dort, muette l'épée._

 _Alors, j'ai su par qui_

 _Ma douleur fut saluée :_

 _Mon cœur sait_

 _Pour qui seul_

 _Le fer au frêne est planté._

 _Puissé-je le trouver,_

 _Ici, l'ami !_

 _S'il accourait_

 _Vers la pauvre femme !_

 _Payant mes souffrances,_

 _L'atroce tourment,_

 _Mes peines passées._

 _La honte et l'affront,_

 _Douce vengeance,_

 _Lave l'outrage !_

 _J'aurai tous_

 _Mes bonheurs disparus,_

 _Mes joies tant pleurées_

 _Sont reconquises,_

 _Si j'ai l'ami sacré,_

 _S'il vient vainqueur dans mes bras !_ Cita-t-elle sans avoir besoin du texte.

'' Exactement, acquiesçai-je.

'' Je ne tolérerais pas que tu souffres, Bella, alors…

'' Non, Elizabeth. J'ai tout bousillé, et je vais devoir exister avec ça. Mais je ne doute pas de ce que je désire, ni de ce dont j'ai besoin… ni de ce que je vais faire, là maintenant.

'' Et qu'allons- _nous_ faire ?

La correction m'arracha un mince sourire.

'' Nous allons voir la petite janes et notre Betty Hua, soupirai-je.

Alice et Janes était au pied du porche, trop excitée pour nous attendre à l'intérieur. Elle semblait tout les deux sur le point d'exécuter une petite danse triomphale, aux anges de la nouvelle que je leur apportais.

'' Merci, Bella ! s'écria-t-elle, dès que nous descendîmes de la camionnette.

'' Du calme ! Tempérai-je en levant un doigt. J'ai encore quelques réserves à émettre.

'' oui, oui, oui, je suis au courant, Les gars doivent baiser Elizabeth et Dynes nôtres esclave en enterrement de vampire et nous on doit te lavée comme nous le fessons avec elle, avec Maya, Rosalie, Janes et moi et même annja si elle le veut bien, cette nuit là, tu a un droit de veto sur les client qui peuvent venir te baiser avant nous et sur la liste des invité pour le mariage et tu réserve a Charlie l'honneur de te baiser le journée du mariage avant dans ta robe de marier, et si je dépasse les bornes comme invitée dynes a participer chose qu'elle refuse de faire même de force. Tu ne nous baiseras plus jamais.

'' Bon, je constate que tu connais les règles de mariage porno.

'' Ne te bile pas, Bella, ça sera impeccable. Tu veux voir ta robe ?

Je fus forcée de respirer plusieurs fois de suite profondément. « Si ça leur plaît ! » m'exhortai-je.

'' Bien sûr que oui dit les deux sirènes.

Elle sourit, visiblement très contente d'eux-mêmes.

'' Excuse-moi, repris-je, mais quand m'as-tu acheté une robe ?

Mon apparente décontraction ne dût tromper personne, car Elizabeth serra mes doigts tandis que nous suivions ses deux sœurs à l'intérieur, puis dans l'escalier.

'' Ces choses-là ne s'improvisent pas, explique-t-elle sur un ton un peu… évasif. Certes, je n'étais certaine de rien, mais mes doutes étaient assez sérieux pour…

'' Quand ? Répétai-je.

'' Le site a une liste d'attente longue comme les bras, éluda-t-elle, sur la défensive à présent. Les costumes de qualité exigent du temps. Si je n'avais pas anticipé, tu aurais été obligée de te déguisée au village des valeurs.

'' D'équin quoi ? Demandai-je, devinant que je n'allais pas obtenir de réponse franche.

'' Ce n'est qu'un site pour de costume de bal masqué ou Halloween comme on organise un mariage médiéval. Mais elle est prometteuse et se spécialise dans ce dont j'avais besoin pour tout.

'' Je ne pique pas de crise.

'' Non, en effet.

Elle dévisagea mon visage paisible d'un air suspicieux, puis entra dans sa chambre.

'' Toi, lança janes à Elizabeth, Dégage poufiace ! Va donc fouettée dindine au sous-sol.

'' Pourquoi ? M'offusquai-je.

'' Voyons, Bella ! La tradition ! Elle n'est pas censée voir la robe avant le grand jour !

'' Je m'en fiche. En plus, elle l'a déjà vu dans tes pensées. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes.

Janes repoussa brutalement sa sœur dans le couloir elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, focalisé sur moi, craignant visiblement de me laisser seule avec Alice et Janes. Je lui adressai un signe de tête rassurant, en espérant que mon calme suffirait à l'apaiser. Sa sœur lui claqua la porte au nez et on entendait janes la pousser en riant dans l'escalier en lui donnant un coup de pied au cul.

'' Bon, marmonna-t-elle, allons-y.

M'attrapant par le poignet, elle me traîna vers son dressing sexuel, qui était plus grand que ma propre chambre. Là, elle me poussa dans un des coins du fond, ou était suspendue une longue housse à vêtement sexuelle, seule, sur son trigle. Elle ouvrir le sac, en retira le cintre avec soin, reculant d'un pas, elle brandit la robe médiévale avec des gestes dignes d'une bonne de Play boys de film porno.

'' Alors ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court. C'est un costume de reine médiéval.

Je pris tout mon temps pour examiner la tenue, histoire d'agacer un peu Alice, laquelle ne tarda pas à céder à l'inquiétude.

'' Hum, fis-je en souriant, je vois.

'' Qu'en penses-tu ?

Du nouveau, cette fois, c'était Robin des bois et non La maison aux pignons vers vu que était la robe semblable au mariage du film sous la chanson de Brian Adams.

'' Magnifique. Idéale, sa me tente proche te violer sur le champ pour te remercier. Tu es géniale.

'' Merci. Tu veux voir le costume d'Elizabeth. Tu va rire a cause qui est habituellement chez nous humilier époux au mariage.

'' Je crains le pire.

'' T'inquiète pas tout le monde va trouver sa très drôle.

Elle sort un autre costume un costume de dragon de jeux vidéo très connus vu que était son surnom quand elle s'amusait à m'enlever et que Leah et Seth venais me sauvée en les héro de jeux vidéo.

'' Ha, ha tu veux que Elizabeth soit en Bo…

'' Chute elle a vu son costume mais pas la tienne, mais on lui fait a croire la sienne que ce n'est pas pour le mariage mais pour l'enterrement a cause c'est maya qui a pensée que sa serais drôle entre nous de l'humilier lors de son mariage. On a mentir en disant que c'était un costume pour le film porno pour tes client pour ton enterrement de vie de fille. Et comme elle est nouveau née elle fait a croire qu'elle pense seulement a deux chose, baiser le plus de membre hua possible et bouffée de vampire free-lance possible…

'' 16 siècle.

'' Plus au moins. Il y a des idées à moi, la traîne, le voile… la dentelle est d'époque. Tu aimes ?

''Elle est splendide. Exactement ce qu'elle appréciera.

'' Mais toi ?

'' Moi aussi. Bon boulot. Je sais que le reste sera aussi bien… si tu parviens à te contrôler janes à ne pas me violer devant tout le monde.

Elles sourient, ravie.

'' Puis-je voir la tienne ? Demandai-je.

Elle parut surprise.

'' Ne t'es-tu pas commandé une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour Elizabeth en même temps ? Pas question que sa demoiselle d'honneur mette un costume du village des valeurs.

'' Oh, merci Bella ! Mais je croyais que tu voulais que ta copine Leah soit la tienne.

'' Justement il faut l'humilier aussi non ? Trouve lui le pire costume qu'elle détesterait portée forcée par Seth.

'' Oh je sais, elle va adorée sa vu qu'elle nous traite tout de monstre browser. A cause franchement le costume de Mario bros ne lui va pas du tout.

'' Je crois devine que tu a la robe de la princesse Peach je suppose.

'' Exact. Du même site en plus.

'' Tu avais forcément deviné, non ? Riais-je en embrassant ses cheveux. C'est toi l'extra-lucide!

Elle recula et sautilla, emballée par un regain d'enthousiasme.

'' Va jouer avec Eliza, m'ordonna-t-elle. J'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Maya sera contente, elle aime bien Leah depuis qu'elle lui a laissée portée sur son dos pour tuer Dimitri. Si maya la déguise elle ne refusera pas à moins que elle décide de partir en voyage avec son frère.

'' Bah c'est vrai qu'elle a n'a un peu parler au pire on invitera sa cousine nympho à jouer avec nous et on déguisera Jacob en super Jacob bros dit-je en riant.

Sur ce, elle fila dans le couloir en appelant Maya et Anna à grands cris. Je suivis plus calmement, Elizabeth avais remontée et m'attendait sur le palier, appuyés aux lambris.

'' Tu gâtes trop ma sœur tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable, commenta-t-elle.

'' Elle semble si heureuse de pouvoir humilier amicalement Leah ou si elle est absente Jasmine pourquoi ne pas l'en privée.

Elle effleura mes joues, scruta mon visage.

'' Sortons, proposa-t-elle soudain. Allons dans la prairie.

'' Je n'ai plus à me cacher de dynes ?

'' Non dynes ne t'attaquera plus jamais ni Dimitri non plus vu qui est mort dévorée vivant et tout les hybride ont plus rien contre toi et on restée très sage a baiser a mort dynes au sous-sol. Autrement dit, le danger est vraiment passé. Elle a même quand je suis descendu de force elle ma aussi demandée si tu voudrais la punir en personne elle ne résistera pas, mais en cas de sûreté surtout avec ta malchance légendaire de bombe sexuelle nucléaire, on la ligotée dans une chemise de force et enchaînée avec des chênes a Titane renforcée trois rouleau de chaîne pour être plus précis. Au mur comme une vrai esclave et museler comme Hannibal lester.

Nous partîmes moi sur son dos tandis qu'elle courait, silencieuse, pensif. Le vent, plus tiède maintenant que la tempête était retombé, ébouriffait mes cheveux. Le ciel était couvert, comme d'habitude.

La prairie était paisible et joyeuse, aujourd'hui. Des taches de pâquerettes illuminaient l'herbe de jaune et de blanc. Je m'allongeai, insoucieuse de l'humidité qui suintait de la terre, et contemplai les dessins que formaient les nuages. Ces derniers, trop unis, ne proposaient en réalité qu'une douce couverture grise. Couché à mon côté, Elizabeth tenait ma main.

'' Le treize août ? demanda-t-il avec décontraction au bout de quelques minutes.

'' Un mois avant mon anniversaire.

'' Annja a trois ans de plus que Alice, tu le savais ?

Je secouai la tête.

'' Pour eux, ça ne fait aucune différence, mei vous bats tout en Age au grand complet et incluant les volturi aussi.

Elizabeth rigolais.

'' Mon âge n'est plus si important. Je suis prête. J'ai choisi une vie, j'ai envie de la commencer.

'' Veto sur ta liste de client pour ton enterrement de fille ? S'enquit-t-elle ensuite.

'' Ce n'est pas fondamental, mais… Maya comptait peut-être convier quelques loup-garou pour me passée dessus aussi. Je me suis posé des questions… sur Seth et Leah. il se sentirait peut-être obligée de la faire venir pour pouvoir me baiser a deux… je pense qu'elle devrait subir cette épreuve de mon enterrement de fille.

Elizabeth ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis elle me fit basculer sur elle.

'' Explique-moi un peu, Bella. Pourquoi as-tu finalement décidé de laisser à Alice et Janie la bride sur le cou pour ton enterrement de fille et pourquoi je ne peux pas participer a te baiser.

'' A cause tu fais le marier et c'est les garçons et Dynes de force qui vont fait la tienne. Il ne faut pas les décevoir a pas les baiser une dernière fois avant le grand jour. Mais il serait injuste de laisser Charlie à ne pas participer en temps que proxénètes à mon enterrement de fille et ma préparation sexuelle avant le mariage en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eu la veille avec mon père. Pareil pour Renée et Phil, donc. Et puis Janes a bien le droit de s'amuser à me laver avec rosie maya et Alice, comme toi tu te fessais lavée a chaque fois que tu venais me violer a chaque nuit. Même s'il estime que c'est trop tôt, je ne souhaite pas le frustrer sexuellement de la perspective a ne pas le baiser sa fille dans sa limousine avant de la mener sa fille à l'autel. Au moins, ma famille, mes amis seront au courant de mon choix, et la part que je suis en droit de leur révéler. Ils sauront que je t'ai élu, que toi et moi serons ensemble. Que je serais heureuse de les baiser en enterrement de fille, quel que soit l'endroit ou que je me trouverais pour faire de la porno avec toi. C'est le moins que je puise leur donner, à mon avis.

Elizabeth me dévisagea.

'' Le marchés ne tient plus, décréta-t-elle soudain.

''Quoi ? Tu te défiles ? Non salope !

'' Je ne me défile pas, même si je suis une salope, Bella. Je respecterai ma parole. Mais toi, je te libère de la tienne. Ce sera ce que tu voudras, sans obligation de ta part.

'' Pourquoi ce revirement ?

'' Tu essayes de donne du plaisir sexuelle a tout le monde. Moi, je me fiche des autres qui me passent dessus, seul ton bonheur sexuel m'intéresse. Je me chargerai d'apprendre la nouvelle à Janes. Elle ne te culpabilisera pas, je te le jure.

'' Mais, je…

'' On… nous allons procéder en fonction de tes règles sexuelle, puisque les miennes de comtesse ne fonctionnent pas. Je t'ai accusée d'être têtue, or je ne vaux pas mieux. Je suis accroché comme une folle à ce que j'estimais le mieux sexuellement pour toi, et je n'ai fait que te blesser, profondément, trop souvent. Nous agirons à ta guise, parce que je passe mon temps à me tromper. Nous allons accéder à tes désires sexuelle, Bella. Cette nuit, aujourd'hui. Je ne te tiendrai pas la tête quand tu ferais, le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'en parlerais à Mei. S'il te donne assez de morphine et que je ne me concentre à rien pensée, ça ira sans doute. Ça mérite qu'on essaye.

'' Non Elizabeth…

'' Chut, mon amour, je n'ai pas oublié tes autres exigences sexuelle.

Elle m'embrassa, fourrage dans mes cheveux, sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Je devais réagir vite, sinon, je ne me rappellerais plus pourquoi elle était nécessaire que je l'arrête. Déjà, je respirais de manière désordonné alors qu'elle commençait a se déshabillée. Mes mains agrippaient ses bras, mon corps se plaquais sur le sien, ma bouche se collait à ses lèvres et elle ne me repoussait pas pour me dominer, elle voulait que je la domine.

Tant pis ! Mon côté nympho de ma personne exultait. Mon esprit était embrumé par l'arôme de son haleine. Non, Non ! Je me battis contre moi-même, secouai la tête, échappai à sa bouche.

'' Stop, maîtresse ! Attends !

'' Pourquoi ? Aime tu veux que je te torture sexuellement pour que tu me punisses.

'' Je n'ai pas envie de le faire maintenant.

'' Menteuse tu es en chaleur tu veux me dominer je le sais.

'' Non j'ai dit pas maintenant !

'' Vraiment ?

Sa voix avait des intonations moqueuses. Ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau les miennes, m'empêchèrent de parler. Mes veines étaient en feu quand elle allait descendre vers ma chatte mon ultime faiblesse si elle y goutte allais rien y refusée, le contact de sa peau me brûlait.

Avec bien des efforts, je réussi cependant à lâcher ses boucle de cuivre, à poser mes mains sur sa poitrine et à la repousser. En disant : Laisse ma chatte tranquille salope. Je n'y serais pas parvenue seule, naturellement, mais elle le senti a cette phrase, s'exécuta a contrecœur. S'écartant de quelques centimètres, elle m'observa, ses prunelles incendiaire et déçue de lui priver de sa drogue sexuelle n'en aidèrent en rien à tenir mes résolutions.

'' Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle. Je t'aime, et je te veux que tu me domine. Maintenant sinon je te forcerais de force avec mon fouet !

'' Tu la oublier a la villa tu seras.

'' Ha zut. Ta un point.

Je restai coite, trop énervée pour répondre. Elle ne profita aussitôt en tentant de me déshabiller de force.

'' Attends, attends salope ! Protestai-je en dépit de ses baisers.

'' Ne renonce pas si vite, marmonna-t-elle.

'' Je t'en prie maîtresse !

En grognant, elle se détacha de moi, boudeuse, s'allongea dans Herbe.

'' Explique-moi, Bella ! Donne-moi une bonne raison sexuelle et pas une qui soit moi

Quelle requête idiote ! Toute ma vie sexuelle ne tournait qu'autour d'elle.

'' Mon enterrement de fille est très importante, me justifiai-je. Je tiens à la réussi pour Janes.

'' Définition de la réussite pour Janes ?

'' La mienne.

'' Comment compte-tu y parvenir, alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur mon coude et ne me jetant un regard plein de reproches.

'' Je tiens à me montrer une nympho responsable. À ce que tout soit parfait. Je ne priverai par Charlie de me baiser et Renée non plus, de ce que je suis en mesure de leur offrir. Et, puisque je dois me marier avec toi, je ne refuserais pas son plaisir à Alice de me laver a la hua. Et je te dominerais à toi de toutes les manières inhumaine possible avant que tu laisse Janes me transformée en immortelle. J'observe les règles, Elizabeth. Ton corps est beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux pour que je l'ai mettre en péril. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

'' Je te parie que j'y arriverai de gré ou de force, pourtant.

'' Sauf que tu n'essayeras même pas. Pas en sachant que tout cela est ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

'' Ce n'est pas juste je suis en manque moi, gémit-t-elle suppliante.

'' Je ne t'ai jamais promis de l'être, rigolai-je.

'' Bon, convint-t-elle. Si jamais tu devais craquer….

'' Tu seras la première à en être violer sans être averti.

À cet instant, la pluie se mit à tomber. Je fusillai le ciel du regard.

'' Je te ramène, proposa-t-il en essuyant des gouttes sur mes joues.

'' La pluie ne me dérange pas. Elle signifie seulement qu'il est temps d'accomplir un acte extrêmement déplaisant et terriblement dangereux pour ton cul.

Alarmé, elle écarquilla les yeux.

'' Heureusement que les matraque de chauffeur de taxi et les tasser de défense ne peuvent pas t'atteindre, sauf pour les versions don vampirique du sud comme Kate. Nous allons avoir besoin de cette fichue bague. C'est le moment de mettre mon proxénète Charlie au courant qui devrait se trouver un autre protégé sexuel.

'' Alors, oui, tu as raison. C'est effectivement périlleux comparée a baiser une pille vampire électrique qui s'appelles Kate s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Ayant tiré l'écrin de la poche de son jean, elle glissa, une fois encore, la bague de soldat de Mulan Hua à ma main gauche, là ou elle resterait pour l'éternité.


	29. Épilogue

Épilogue – Consolation et préparation

LEAH CLAIREWATER.

'' Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps, Jasmine ? S'impatienta Leah d'une voix geignarde.

Elle serrait les dents se faire trayeur les seins par sa cousine. Comme tout les membres des meutes maudite, Seth était au courant de tout – pourquoi aie acceptée de fournir le lait pour le mariage de mon ex copine. Pour me punir. Elle savait que je ne désirais qu'une chose – la solitude pour digérée le fait que son frère et elle a rompu avec elle en fessant un petit voyage en amoureux, mais Jasmine voulais absolument qu'elle fournisse pour le mariage en punition de pas participer au film porno de Bella et ses client humain sur le thème de jeux vidéo en film de cul. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de m'imposer sa présence de ma cousine.

J'étais certes heureuse d'amuser ma cousine, mais je me sentis pourtant brièvement satisfait sexuellement parce que je n'eus même pas à songer à contrôler mon humeur de harpie imprégnée. Cela m'était facile, à présent, naturel. Fini, le brouillard rouge qui obscurcissait mes yeux. Finie, la brûlure qui frémissait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Aussi, ce fut sur un ton calme que ma cousine me répond à l'importune.

'' Encore 10 litre Leah chérie, après tout tu as été méchante en me traitant de vielle momie quand Bella était venue jouer avec vous, dit ma tortionnaire de cousine

'' 10 litre j'en peu plus moi.

'' Franchement, gros bébé, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu endure pour moi. Et si tu te plain a nouveau je rajoute 30 litre pour toi et Seth pour ton voyage et vais même demander a ton frère de venir te matée en baissant en bestialité pour avoir plus de lait produit ma chérie.

Je me la fermais et après 10 litre de lait de seins je m'écroulais totalement vidée et elle me jeta par terre, sur moi.

'' Toi ? M'écriai-je, éberlué. Tu es la personne la plus égocentrique qui soit, cousine. Mais comme je ne tiens pas à détruire ton petit monde sexuelle, celui ou le soleil tourne en orbite autour de très chère personne, je ne te dirais pas à quel point ça m'est égal, laisse moi partir !

'' On est dimanche tu es a moi cousine. Seth ton imprégnée ma dit te garder alors je te garde.

'' Mets-toi à ma place cinq minutes cousines, insista-t-elle comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

Elle avait cherché à me sortir de ma morosité d'être imprégnée quand sa moitié était absent, cela fonctionnais quand elle se met à me manger la chatte, et j'éclate de rire, un son qui, bizarrement, me fait du bien et me fait mal en même temps.

'' Arrête de me violer et écoute-moi, s'énerva-t-elle.

'' Si je te relâche, partiras-tu en voyage cousine ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa mine craquante, seule expression qu'elle avait à sa disposition ces temps-ci, apparemment. Je me souviens de l'époque ou on baisait tout le temps à chaque jour quand Jasmine était jeune entre cousine, avec Seth aussi. C'était il y a longtemps. Tout le monde la considérait ainsi, à présent. Surtout Jacob, qui ne se pardonnerait jamais même si depuis la transformation en louve, sa peau était guérie. Comme s'il était aussi responsable qu'il ait viré à la harpie nymphomane revêche qui s'est imprégnée de son propre frère. Elle affirma une mine encore plus mauvaise, à croire qu'elle avait deviné mes pensées, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

'' Ça me rend malade de te voir comme ça cousine. Te rends-tu compte de ce que je ressens, moi ? J'aimais autant que toi ta Bella Swan aussi, et tu m'obliges à pleurer cette pauvre fille comme si moi aussi en était amoureuse. C'est un peu déroutant, vois-tu ? La nuit dernière, je rêvais que je la baisais ! Non mais tu imagines ? Piquer une femme marier c'est pas du tout mon gère.

'' Non certes tu préfères violer les cousine en orgie sexuelle et piquer leur copain se moquais Leah.

'' Tu te moque de moi. Comme tu voudras, tu veux que je sois a ta place alors je vais t'imitée ton ancien mauvais comportement.

Aie j'allais le regrettée. C'est le coté mauvaise de blanche quand elle est frustrée elle se met a imitée mes mauvais comportement d'avant.

'' Je ne comprends pas que tu ne supporte pas être dans ma tête ! Vu que tu l'accepte toujours dans ton lit le dimanche. J'ai du mal a acceptée qu'elle va épouser cette salope ! Même si je ne l'aime plus du a l'imprégnation, et il va laisser sa sœur la transformer en l'un d'eux ! Bon c'est vrai que à présent sa ne me dérange plus, mais j'ai de la misère à passer à autre chose, cousine ! Du moins quand Seth n'est pas là j'ai de la misère à le faire seul. dit Jasmine en imitant mon ancien moi.

'' La ferme Blanche ! Boudais Leah tes très mauvaise imitatrice.

Il ne fallait pas que je l'énerve dans son petit jeux du dimanche, sinon Jacob va me faire la tête au carrée, dont je me mordis la langue. N'empêche, si je ne voulais pas la baiser aujourd'hui j'allais le regretter.

'' De toute façon, ricana Jasmine de mauvaise foie comme moi parfois, elle se bornera sûrement à la tuer, comme son amant qui la dominer, un point c'est tout. Les histoires racontent surtout sur les balthory que sa arrivent souvent. Si ça se trouve, et suivis un enterrement sera une meilleure fin comme film porno qu'un mariage porno. Ha!

Cette fois, je fus obligé de lutter contre elle pour la dominer qu'elle se taise, fermant les yeux, je repoussai la bile qui m'envahissait la bouche pour me concentrée a la dominer sexuellement, je l'embrassais violement, la langue de passion brûlante qui dévorait mon échine, m'obligeant à ne pas changer de forme, cependant que mon corps tremblait de toutes parts. Quand j'eus regagné la maîtrise de moi, je toisais Jasmine. Elle contemplait mes mains, souriait satisfaite. Quelle blagueuse ! Elle fessait exprès pour m'imitée pour me provoquer.

'' La confusion sexuelle t'embête, ma vielle, mais songe un peu à ce qu'il en est de toi et de Seth, a force de regarder mon ex par tes yeux maudite. Je dois déjà supporter ta fixation sexuelle, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de nous autres, les gars, nous crevions de désir pour lui aussi.

J'avais beau être furax, j'éprouvais une bouffée de culpabilité quand un éclair de souffrance traversa ses traits de ma cousine. Elle bondit sur moi et me dominais avec moi et me frappa en plein gueule.

'' Tu veux être violente comme une balthory, serais tu une nouvelle personnalité sexuelle le dimanche cousine.

'' Ouais peut-être c'est mon instinct de louve du vendredi qui me crée celle la par ta fautes a cause que tu as insultée Blanche, Peut-être que je devrais ne l'être avec toi salope d'amour a cause en dirais que tu veux être torturé et laminer, petite pouffiasse de cousine.

Jacob allait m'engueuler de lui avoir crée une nouvelle personnalité violente qu'elle accuse être son instinct de loup qui l'influence, mais si elle est violente que avec moi il aura rien à dire, seulement Seth ma moitié sois de plaindra ou soi il se moquera de moi pour rire, mais ça valait la peine. Blanche-Jasmine ne m'ennuierait plus pour baiser. Et je n'hésiterais pas à la provoquer cette nouvelle personnalité à la première occasion pour me violer.

Parce que ses paroles étaient encore fichées en moi, si douloureuses que j'avais du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas tant qu'était imprégnée de Seth que Bella en avait choisi une autre. Cette souffrance là n'était presque rien, je serais capable de la supporter pour le restant de ma trop longue vie, de ma débile de vie de Harpie. En revanche, que Bella renonce à tout, incluant la prostitution, qu'elle permette à son cœur de s'arrêter de battre, sa peau de se glacer et à son esprit de se dévoyer en traqueuse sexuelle sanguinaire était insupportable pour ma moitié mais moi je tolérais après tout maya en était bien une et on s'entendait bien, elle pouvait même venir quand elle veut nous voir de temps en temps sur la réserve. Elle allait devenir comme elle un monstre. Une étrangère.

Pour Seth, il n'y avait rien de pire ni de plus torturant. Sauf… s'il la _tuait…_

Une fois encore, je fus me battre contre ma rage. Laisser la chaleur me transformer en une créature mieux à même de gérer cela était peut-être la solution. Une créature dont les instincts étaient tellement plus forts que les émotions humaines d'une imprégnée. Un animal qui ne ressentait pas la douleur de la même façon. Cela constituerait un peu de variété, au moins. Malheureusement, ma moitié était en train de muter, et je ne tenais pas vraiment à partager ses pensées même si mon frère était devenu ma moitié. Je jurais, mécontente d'être privée de cette échappatoire – là également.

Malgré moi et malgré les tortures de ma cousine, mes mains tremblaient. Pourquoi ? La colère ? La souffrance que Jasmine me fait subir ce dimanche. Je n'étais même plus sûr de ce contre quoi je luttais à présent.

Il fallait que je croie à la survie de Bella. Toutefois, cela exigeait que j'aie confiance dans l'hybride de sang. Or, je refusais de lui accorder cette confiance par habitude.

Bella allais être différente de Maya, et je me demandais à quel point cela m'affecterait a présent que je suis imprégnée de mon frère Seth. Serait-ce comme si elle était morte pour nous deux, de la voir pareille à une pierre, à de la glace ? Quand son odeur nous brûlerait le nez, réveillerait en Seth l'instinct d'attaquer, de déchirer… comment allais-je le vivre ? Aurais-je envie de la tuer pour protéger mon frère-moitié ? Était-il possible que je puisse échapper à l'envie de liquider un représentant de l'espèce ennemie tout en sachant que j'ai laissé monter sur mon dos un d'eux.

Je regardai les branches soufflée a travers les fenêtres de la chambre de Jasmine, sa voir les feuille, cachées par la falaise. Je les entendais s'abattre sur le sable de la plage. Je restai ainsi longtemps, très longtemps a baiser Jasmine pour tentée oublier que Seth était désormais ma moite.

'' Je baise pour oublier que je me suis fait baiser songeais-je a vois haute en récitant cette maxime a l'époque ou Bella était amnésique et qu'elle récitait a sa chose l'ivrogne du petit prince.

La vil Jasmine riais signe qu'elle trouvait ma phrase copier de Bella amnésique, comique.

Le lendemain quand l'attitude de Jasmine changeais enfin et qu'elle m'oublie sa nuit à me torturer le corps pour le mariage, je rentrais à la maison, n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais j'avais faim, et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Avec une grimace, je glissai mon bras dans mon attelle et attrapai et Jasmine allais m'escortée en béquille. Si seulement Charlie ne nous avais pas vu, Seth ce jour-là, s'il n'avait pas répandu l'historie de mon accident avec Jasmine en moto ! Il détestait ces accessoires destinées à tromper le monde, à feindre une longue convalescence, Jasmine quand a elle aimait sa jouer a la patiente sexuelle avec tout le monde mais pas moi avec mon frère Seth et moi préfère être le docteur que le patiente.  
Néanmoins, mon appétit commença à représenter un semblant d'intérêt quand j'entrai chez nous et jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère, elle mijotait quelque chose. C'était facile à deviner, vu qu'elle affichait toujours dans ce cas-là un air trop détaché si semblable a mon père Harry. Elle parlait trop aussi. Je n'étais même pas assis qu'elle s'était lancée dans un rapport circonstanciée de sa journée. Elle ne jacassait jamais ainsi, sauf pour m'annoncer une nouvelle qu'elle n'avait pas envie de m'annoncer. Je l'ignorais de mon mieux, concentrée sur mon repas. Plus vite je mangeais…

'' … et Billy est passé aujourd'hui, pérorait ma mère d'une voix trop fort. Qu'elle homme étonnante ! Il est encore plus dur qu'un grizzli. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille pour supporter ton ex. cette Billy, il aurait fait un sacré loup. Jacob n'est qu'un petit loup, lui.

Elle rigola, amusé par sa propre blague, attendit que je réagisse, l'air de ne pas avoir remarqué mon expression lugubre et déprimée, et sans vie qui, en général, l'agaçait. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle la boucle au sujet de Billy et de Jacob, parce que je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à eux.

'' Jasmine est beaucoup plus facile. Bien sûr tant qu'elle montre son coté nymphomane et schizophrène sexuelle…. enfin, jusqu'à ce que… disons que tu as eu plus de problèmes à affronté qu'elles.

Je poussai un long soupir, me tournai vers la fenêtre.

'' Nous avons reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, finit par marmonner Sue après un silence appuyé.

Ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter.

'' Oui ?

'' Une invitation… a Seth et a toi pour un enterrement de vie de fille et ensuite à un mariage.

Tous mes muscles se raidirent. Une langue chaude effleura mon échine. Agrippai la table pour cacher le tremblement de mes mains. Sue fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

'' Il y avait un mot à ton intention à l'intérieur. Je ne l'ai pas lu.

Sur ce, elle tira une épaisse enveloppe ivoire de sa cachette, entre sa cuisse et le rebord de la chaise de la cuisine, et la déposa sur la table.

'' Ne te sens pas obligé de la lire. Le contenu n'a sûrement aucune importance.

Quelle idiote ! Je m'emparai de la lettre. C'était du papier lourd et raide, cher. Trop beau pour Forks. La carte qui m'était destinée était du même acabit, élégante, formelle. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Bella. Rien ne me rappelait ses goûts sexuels, dans ces pages translucides et imprimées de pétales. J'étais prêt à parier mon cul qu'elle détestait ça. Je ne lus pas les mots, pas même la date. Je m'en moquais éperdument.

Une feuille pliée en deux portait mon nom était écrit à l'encre noire. Je ne reconnus pas l'écriture, mais elle était aussi pompeuse que le reste. Un instant, je me demandai si l'hybride de sang jubilait à mes dépens. Je l'ouvris.

 _Harpie,_

 _J'enfreins les règles en t'envoyant ceci à toi et à ta moitié._

 _Elle redoutait de te faire du mal ne souhaitait pas que tu te sentes obligée de venir a son enterrement de fille. Mais je sais que, si les choses avaient tourné autrement, j'aurais voulu avoir le choix._

 _Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle, Leah. Merci à toi – pour elle, pour tout._

 _Je te promets que même si enterrement se passe dans notre villa, nous y serons pas si tu le désire pas de tout manière, on a invitée en secret que ses meilleur cliente humaine de forks et tu es invitée, toi et ta moitié. Le but de son enterrement c'est de la privée de sexe comme une vrai héroïne voyeuse de porno, mais que les client baise devant elle pour la faire craquer en lui disant : ton héro est dans une autre château (qui fait office de nos nombreuse chambre) et tout sa dans un porno film en cachette sur le terme du film Mario bros, si tu peut pas venir jouer le film avec nous ne t'en fait pas, on te l'enverra pour que tu puisse le voir avec ta moitié on invitera ta charmante cousine a venir chez nous et son copain aussi._

 _Browser Hua._

L'idée de la faire craquer en la privant et qui ne participe pas sous le thème drôle du film nul de super Mario bros me semblais super génial comme enterrement de filles et surtout de m'envoyée la cachette du film.

'' Nous n'avons qu'une table, Lily, lâcha Sue en fixant ma main gauche.

Mes doigts étaient crispés autour du bois avec tant de force que le meuble courait un réel danger. Un à un, je les dépliai, focaliser sur ce seul mouvement, puis je serrai mes mains l'une contre l'autre de façon à ne rien casser.

'' Oui, ça n'a pas d'important, sa explique seulement comme humilier Bella pour son enterrement de fille avec ses client sexuelle, répéta-t-elle. L'idée est plutôt original, elle ne doit pas nous baiser mais ses client peut baiser autour d'elle en disant : ton héro est dans un autre chambre ou château comme dans les premiers jeux vidéo ou il disait à chaque fois que on battait le boss : La princesse est dans un autre château. Et si on ne peut pas venir elle nous enverrons la vidéo et vu que c'est sur le thème de Mario bros le film.

'' Bonne idée comme enterrement de fille, dommage que tu ne veux pas y allez.

Je me levai tout en me déshabillant de tout mes vêtement, avec un peu de chance, Seth est sûrement sur la route du retour, à cette heure.

'' Ne rentre pas trop tard avec Seth, marmonna Sue tandis que j'ouvrais la porte à la volée.

Je me mis à courir avant même d'atteindre les bois, éparpillant mes vêtement derrière moi comme les miettes de pain du petit poucet. Il était presque trop aisé de transmuter, désormais. Je n'avais plus à y réfléchir. Mon corps devinait mes intentions, et y répondait sans qu'il me soit nécessaire de le solliciter.

J'avais quatre pattes, je volais tout comme eau claire mon arrière grand-mère quand elle a perdu sa sœur a cause de cette dynes de malheurs.

Les troncs défilaient à l'instar d'une mer noire dans laquelle j'aurais plongé. Mes muscles adoptaient un rythme régulier. Je pouvais galoper ainsi pendant des jours sans me fatiguer. Peut-être que, cette fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Hélas, je n'étais pas seul, me rendis-compte assez vite.

« Je suis désolé », souffla Embry dans ma tête. Je voyais à travers ses yeux. Il était loin au nord, avait rebroussé chemin cependant, se ruait vers moi. En grondant, j'accélérai.

« Attends-nous ! » gémit quil le troll. Lui était plus proche, juste à la sortie du village. « Fichez-moi la paix bande de pervers maudit! » grognai-je. Je sentais leur inquiétude, bien que je m'efforce d'en noyer le bruit sous le souffle du vent dans les arbres. C'était ce que je haïssais par-dessus tout de la meute maudit, ce reflet de moi dans leur regard, encore pire que si leur prunelles avaient été empreintes de pitié. Eux devinaient la honte, ils me poursuivaient quand même.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix, celle de ma moitié retentit « Laissez-nous partir en amoureux, elle a besoin être seul avec moi. »

L'imprégnation me frappait évidement : « Seul mon chef pervers peut venir pas vous deux bande de con maudit »

La pensée de mon frère avait été exprimée avec douceur. Elle n'en restait pas moins un ordre. Embry et Quil le troll ralentirent. Si seulement j'avais pu cesser d'entendre et de voir comme eux ! Mon esprit débordait. Malheureusement, la seul façon d'y échapper était de redevenir humaine, certes ma moitié ne me dérange nullement c'est pour sa que je me plaignais jamais de Seth à présent, et Seth avais la même souffrance que moi vu que on allait bien ensemble.

« Reprenez votre forme initiale, ajouta Seth. Quil passe te chercher, Embry. » L'une après l'autre, leurs consciences se turent. Il ne restait que ma moitié. « Merci, ou veut tu vas petit frère ? » parvins-je à penser. « Peut importe ou tu veux je te suis ma harpie. Tu es ma moitié je te suivrais ou tu veux allez baiser en paix même en forme animal si tu ne veux pas baiser en forme initial mais sa serais amusant de se promener dans les pleine canadienne et voir si tu peux battre a la course une tornade de force 5 et baiser dans des fermes abandonner bien sûr. »

On se retrouvait seul tout les deux et il me rejoint un peu plus tard.

C'était tellement mieux ainsi. Maintenant, on percevait les frémissements des feuilles sous nos griffes, le chuchotis provoqué par les ailes d'une chouette, le roulement de l'océan sur la grève, loin, très loin à l'ouest. Entendre cela et rien d'autre. Ne sentir que la vitesse en duo, que le travail des muscles, des tendons, des os qui me permettaient de couvrir ensemble des kilomètres en toute harmonie.

Si le silence de nos crânes durait, on ne reviendrait pas. On ne serait pas les premiers à choisir cette forme plutôt que l'autre. Si on allait assez loin, peut-être que je n'aurais plus jamais à entendre les autres sauf Seth ma moitié.

Nos pattes redoublèrent de vélocité, et on laissait Seth et Leah s'effacer derrière nous.


End file.
